A Son of Ice and Fire
by xNelder
Summary: Game of Thrones AU. House Haddock in the North, Hofferson in the Reach, Jorgenson in the Iron Islands, Ingerman in the Stormlands and Thorston in Dorne. These Houses have stood for centuries, but can the current generation survive the violence, corruption and deceit of the realm? With all your favourite characters from both HTTYD & GOT, the war for Westeros has only just begun.
1. House Haddock

**A Son of Ice and fire**

 **A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so I hope that you all enjoy, and any constructive criticism is appreciated in helping me improve and make it better for all of you.**

 **I've built this story off of two of my favourite works of fiction, How to train your dragon and the Game of thrones series. I plan to start this story from the beginning of the game of thrones tv series and intertwine characters from both worlds. I am currently planning on only writing this from the point of view of the HTTYD characters, but I wouldn't be against doing POV chapters for our game of thrones favourites. George RR Martin's world is a place that will present lots of challenges and obstacles for our heroes, as well be a stomping ground for some of HTTYD's worst villains.** **I feel this could be a very entertaining and intriguing prospect, and I hope to make this a reality.**

 **This is going to be a long story, and I know it may start off a bit slow. To keep it exciting through all 8 I need to spend time at the start introducing the characters. The writing will get better as I develop the story further, I just hope you can be patient with me. Uploads should be 2/3 times a week at a minimum, so read on to see what happens to all of**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: House Haddock**

 _ **Hiccup**_

I've been to Winterfell many times but walking through the arches of the magnificent castle is always mesmerizing. The size, the architecture, even the sounds of the forges and the clashing of metal on metal from the men sparring in the courtyard. I love it. It reminds me of when I would play back at our own family castle, Dragon's Edge. As a child I always loved the action, loved watching the men pick up their swords and try to best each other. I always wanted to grow up and fight side by side with my father and brothers-in-arms, but that was just a dream. One I've put aside like many of the others. Dragon's edge has been cold and quiet for many years. Dad is distant, and he wouldn't even let me start training until I was twelve. Every chance I get to leave the walls I take, at least out here I can be me, without having the weight of his judgment on my shoulders.

Heading through the courtyard of the Stark castle, I can do nothing but marvel at the life that is pulsing through the grounds. Hundreds of men and women, rushing around in their duties, bringing a much-needed sense of warmth to the coldness of the north. Everyone seems so happy. Bran is climbing, and lady Catelyn is watching him with a worried look. I wish I could have had a normal childhood like that. Without mum there beside him, apparently dad never recovered. He put everyone else's needs above his own, and mine, and he isolated himself from everything. Everyone. I've been told by those he was close to, that he, in part, died with her. I know it couldn't have been easy raising me alone, as well as leading one of the most powerful houses in the North, but that doesn't mean I don't blame him. There is nothing I wouldn't have done to have just grown up actually having a father.

"HICCUP?" A high-pitched voice yelled out. I whipped around to a smile and a sharp jab on my arm as she bounded over with a wide smile.

"Arya, I haven't seen you in months, how are you?" I replied. The youngest Stark daughter always loved when I visited, and I couldn't stop myself from grinning at seeing her again.

"Better now you're here, though you might have to stop me from strangling Sansa." She said in a lighthearted tone, although her cheeky smirk showed it wasn't entirely innocent. She grabbed my arm and started trying to drag me, "And now I need you to help me."

"Your dad nearly killed me last time I 'helped' you," I smirked, "we cannot do that again."

"Scared of my dad, are we?" she teased, while at the same time giving me a gentle nudge. "It's not like he'll execute you for training me. Come on. Please." She said, hands out as she was practically begging.

Before I could reply, a loud horn sounded, echoing through the castle. I looked to Arya, but before I could ask, I was shoved to the side as men started to pour through the gates. As the horn sounded again, I looked to her for some sort of answer. Seeing Arya's shrug reassured me, but then I saw the flicker in her eyes and she was off, bolted from the scene towards the centre of the courtyard. Her pigtail bouncing as she sprinted away. I just stood there, seemingly alone in my confusion. I saw her run, and then I saw the entire Stark family stood there, lined up side by side. I took a few steps back, fitting in with the rest of the crowd. The horn sounded a third time, and I saw Arya pop out of line to mouth 'tomorrow' to me, as she gave me the same pleading eyes. I knew what she was asking, and I nodded reluctantly. I saw her smile, as she giddily jumped back into line. With that smile I knew I couldn't refuse.

* * *

Only when the first horse started to trot through the gates I realised what was happening. How could I forget? Why would my father send me here today? To Winterfell. For the King's arrival? Dad had told me earlier this week that he had been informed the King was going to be heading North, but I didn't know that meant he would be here today. The King, the Queen, the Prince, all the knights, this is going to be amazing. Dad fought side by side with King Robert during his rebellion, when the mad King was overthrown, I don't know why he wouldn't want to see him again. I can't believe he'd miss this, I guess I'll just have to ask him when I get home.

I slid through the crowd to a more open position, where I could clearly see the King dismount, the prince behind him, and then the Queen and her brother behind him. I had been kept in the North all my life, never ever seen south of the neck. But this, this was special, like a completely different life that I had never seen. The Carriages, lined with gold. The women, dressed in the finest silks. The kingsguard, all dressed in the finest armour. I just stared. My dad used to tell me tales of the south. How different a place it was to where we lived, and how they never understood the harshness of the north. I would spend hours looking up into his eyes as he would tell me tales of tournaments, jousts, duels, adventures from another time. It always sounded so perfect. But as I grew older, those same tales grew sourer, with a tinge of sorrow. I daren't ask why, as he would never answer. _Probably why he isn't here_ , I pondered, lost in deep thought.

By the time I had snapped out of it, Lord Eddard was being asked to lead to the castle's crypts by the King. The King was larger than I expected. I was told many times how great a fighter he was in his prime. How he killed Prince Rhaegar and took the crown. I suppose this is what seventeen years of banquets and feasts does to you. As the two men walked off, Lady Catelyn welcomed the Queen, the Prince, and the others, and led them inside. Queen Cersei's expression was one I have seen quite often in dad. Disappointment. Annoyance. Dissatisfaction. I can only guess she isn't a big admirer of the North. The Prince just looked smug, like he was the most important person here and us peasants should just bow to him, and that's how I suppose it will be, if he ever becomes King. It's bad enough being the heir to a castle, but being heir to Westeros, I suppose that could drive you crazy. I've always hated the fact one day I'll have to take over, and that if anything goes wrong it will be up to me to fix it. Dad had spent the last decade drilling me in how to act, speak, dress like a Lord, and even now I know he's still not content. I'm sure he'll live to a hundred, just so the castle is never left in my hands.

After a few minutes, the castle returned to normal. The courtyard was filled with a few of the King's men, but only that, and the Lannister and Baratheon banners hanging around gave the inclination all wasn't as usual. I headed back out into the middle of the courtyard and was greeted by Robb. At seventeen, he was a year younger than me, but he was still a few inches taller. I've always wished I would grow tall like the infamous "Stoick the Vast," but there's more chance I'd ride on a dragon than that will ever happen.

"Hiccup!" He grinned as we locked our arms together, "How long has it been?"

"Too long, my friend, too long." I replied joyously.

"Are you coming inside? I know Jon will be happy to see you as well."

"I will do, but first I've got a few things I have to for my father. Tell Jon I'll see him later on."

"Your father didn't want to come today then?" Robb enquired.

"Honestly, I don't know. When he sent me here to get some supplies, I just assumed it was the normal run I do every few months. I only thought I'd be here an hour or two, then be getting back home."

"But now you are here, you're staying the feast. I'm sure father will insist on that when he sees you."

"No, I really must be…" I started.

"…Staying for the feast. Come on, what can go wrong?" Robb interrupted

"I could trip and punch the King in the face, then get executed for treason. Or the Prince could dislike one of my sarcastic replies and take my tongue for it. Or maybe the Queen just doesn't like the look of me and force me to take the black." I joked nonchalantly.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. You think my father would allow that? This is not a request, I am ordering you to come. If not, I will make you join the watch myself." He japed.

"I highly doubt you could actually do that but fine. All right. I'll be there. It's only because I owe you." I bantered.

Robb gave a victorious smile, "Father says we have to look respectable for the King, that means you too."

"Me? I'm respectable… enough." I muttered, subconsciously running my hand through my hair. "It's not like I knew they would be here today. Even if I did, this…" motioning to myself with my hands, "… is as good as it gets." I chuckled.

"Still, I expect to see you later on before the feast, get you looking proper."

"Proper?" I snorted, "Fine. I'll add it to the list. Get supplies, stop Arya killing Sansa, look proper. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's all my friend. I need to be getting back but I'll see you later. The feast is in a few hours." Robb grinned, as he headed off.

* * *

The day had passed quickly. I had gathered up most of the goods my dad had told me to bring home. Jon and I had talked for a while, but I had excused myself, so I could finish Dragon's edge's shopping list so to speak. As I got the last things, the castle began to come to life once again I knew I had to leave to get ready for the evening feast. After all the time I had spent here, I knew Winterfell like the back of my hand. Out of the cold and into the warmth, I made my way to the room where the rest were getting ready. I could hear Jon, Robb and Theon chatting away loudly, even though I couldn't even see the room yet. All I could think was how I wished I had this at home. Dad's the only family I have left, and he is hardly great company. What I would give to be able to have this relaxed, friendly atmosphere at home, instead of the chilling silence. I kept walking, lost in my mind, and not even focusing on the surroundings. I turned the corner, walking straight into King Robert himself…

I shook out the daze to see Lord Stark looking on, and the King staring at me sceptically. In my curiosity and carelessness, I had walked right into them. As the two legendary men stood in front of me, I panicked. I stood there, like a deer staring in the sights of a hunter's bow.

"Your grace, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said apologetically, while still shaking.

"Assaulting a King, that's punishable by death boy." Robert said sternly.

"Forgive me, my King, I am at your service." I said nervously, pulling out my sword and laying it flat over the palms of my hand. It was a beautiful blade, handcrafted for me, still as sharp and elegant as the day I forged it. I panicked for a moment, as I got no response. The King just stared at me, and his serious expression turned to booming laughter. I saw Lord Stark sigh in relief and Robert looked at him and then back to me with a wide grin

"I should have made you do that," Robert chuckled, while turning to look at his friend and Lord Stark merely shrugged the suggestion off. "I appreciate the gesture, but you know, you didn't have to do that. I was only messing with you lad"

"No task too big, no gesture too small, that's what my dad always taught me." I added proudly as I rose to my feet, like a colossal weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Nothing like the threat of execution to feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest.

"Your father sounds like a smart man." The King smiled as he patted my shoulder, "Is this a family blade?" he asked, opening his hand to gesture to the sword.

"No, your grace, this is a sword I made. My father has a valerian steel sword called Skullcrusher, that's the Haddock family sword."

"House Haddock, as in Stoick Haddock? He's your father?" The King spluttered. He gave a nervous look to Lord Eddard who gave a short nod, with a sombre expression on his face.

"That's right," I agreed, "When I was younger, he used to tell me stories, all about fighting with you both of you." I beamed excitedly.

"Your father is a great man, Hiccup, I'm sad to see he is not here today. I hoped I could speak with him." Robert's last words were spoke with a softer tone, it was at that point he looked away. After what seemed like time to ready himself he looked back at me, smiled, and patted me on the back as he began to walk past. "When you see your father Hiccup, tell him I was wrong. I'm sorry, Hiccup." With that the King quickly headed off, followed by Lord Stark. I stood there alone in the corridor, completely confused, with a thousand questions buzzing around in my brain. _Is this why dad hadn't come? What did the King do to him? What did this have to do with me?_


	2. House Hofferson

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I have a lot planned for this story and it will get to the action/romance/treachery you expect from game of thrones, I just want to start off with a solid base, so you can all see where the characters are at, the relationships that exist and then move forward into the main plots and sub-plots. It takes a lot of time and effort to produce this, and any reviews would be greatly appreciated in helping me continue this adventure.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: House Hofferson**

 _ **Astrid**_

It was an surprisingly chilly night, the warmth of the summer sun that had glowed over the high walls of the castle had been replaced by the bitterness of the southern wind. I approached the balcony, looking out onto the cobbles below, trying get some solitude and silence from all the commotion of the past few hours. I closed my eyes, as I swayed my head side to side slowly, timing it with the muffled sound of music being played in the distance. I stood there for what felt like hours, before opening my eyes and staring out at the stars. The peace. The serenity. Sometimes it is all you need after the longest of days. I sighed heavily, resting my elbows on the railing as I leant forward and brought my head down to rest on my intertwined fingers. It was then I felt the gentle hand on my shoulder, and the feeling of hair brushing against my bare arms.

"Thought I'd find you here." The woman smiled, her perfectly braided auburn brown hair swaying elegantly in the breeze. She sauntered to my side, her arm still hung on my shoulder. She moved with an elegance I could only aspire to. My mother had instilled into me how to act like a lady. How to walk, how to smile, how to laugh. But no matter how hard I tried that wasn't me.

"You were born for these events Margaery, I don't stay any longer than I have to," I replied, "always hated being treated like a princess, stood up on a pedestal to be admired."

"Your father is the lord of the second most powerful house in the reach Astrid, I know how hard it must be to dress in fine silks and sit there smiling at the awful jokes of this lord and that, but that is your duty. A duty we both have."

"Don't I get any say in the matter. Look at me, I look ridiculous." I said, pointing down to the sleeveless red dress tied so tightly around my upper half it was like I was being strangled. The bottom half so thick and poofy in places everywhere I went I brought a draft.

"Are you joking? You look wonderful!" She exclaimed excited.

"Wonderful!" I huffed. "I'd be more comfortable in a full steel suit of armour."

"You think I don't know that Astrid. I've seen you in battle, there's no-one I trust more after what you did for me, but just look around. This… This isn't a battle. There is no war. No enemies to fight." Margaery said softly. I looked over to her, then back out over the castle gardens. I was about to agree but then she continued, "Yet you're still scared."

"Scared?" I asked skeptically. "I don't think you…"

"Astrid, I'm your friend. I know you're scared. Your brother just got married and now you think all the pressure is on you. Listen to me. Marriage isn't a shackle, or a chain, or a rope dragging you down. Marriage is a key that will unlock something completely new in your life."

"But what if I don't want that other life." I said quietly.

"That other life will come one way or the other, I'm sorry. If you need advice, treat it as a battle. Just pick up a weapon and charge straight towards it. You don't know if you'll win, or if you'll lose, but if you go in expecting to be defeated, you have no chance in victory." She said softly. "Just think about it all right, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you, Margaery, I don't know what I'd do without you." I replied. She was right. We were both young women now, women sought after by half of the Kingdom, according to my parents. My father (off of my orders) had already refused offers from Lords in the Stormlands, the Vale, even one from the North. Why would I ever want to leave my home, my family, my friends to live with strangers on the other side of Westeros. Just at the thought of that I shuddered. Margaery had spent many years with me at this point, she knew when I was upset, when I needed a friend, and when I needed to be alone.

She turned to face me, opened her arms out and embraced me. The hug only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to calm my nerves, "Astrid, I know you don't want to be the lady of a high lord and everything that goes with that. I know this scares you. Just remember I am always here for you, and always will be. Your brother will be expecting you to rejoin the festivities, I'll let him know you're on your way." One last fading smile and she was gone, her dress swishing as she made her exit.

This was my brother's day after all, it was his wedding. Marriage was so much simpler for the men. They got to stay in the family castle and someone of my father's stature could have a choice of suitors for his son, and unfortunately for me, his daughter. I didn't know who to expect to see standing by my brother's side at his wedding, but then I saw her. She was perfect. She was shorter than me in stature, but she had glistening jet-black hair that was coiled round her neck and back almost to waist height. Her large, emerald eyes glowing in the light. A woman with no flaws it seemed. My brother seemed equally as mesmerized, staring at his bride-to-be, and saying the sacred words. I'd left shortly after the ceremony and managed to avoid most of the after-party. It was the perfect wedding it seemed, but this would not me, no matter what, this could never be me!

* * *

I closed the doors to the balcony and headed down to the main hall. Opening the doors, I saw them across the room, laughing like they had known each other for years, when it was merely a few hours. I saw my parents sitting proudly, conversing with fellow lords and ladies who had attended. The hall of the castle was full to the brim, yet through the commotion I saw my brother bouncing across the crowded hall towards me. Finn was five years older than me and was a good half a foot taller. He had long curly blonde hair which rested an inch above his shoulders, and he had pushed it to one side at the fringe. His eyes were bright and blue like mine, and there was nothing in this world that would make me happier than seeing him smile.

"My favourite lady!" Finn grinned, with a skip in his step I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Don't be saying that, little Heather over there will be getting jealous." I sniggered back.

"Play nice sister, and that's lady Heather Hofferson to you," Finn chuckled, it was clear he was smitten with his new wife.

"I guess you like her then," I jabbed. I could see the wide smile painted almost permanently on his face since the morning. The smile that had gotten me through so many tough nights.

"I do, I didn't think I was going to, but I do. She's smart and kind, I'm just happy father managed to find someone I could connect with. It's not just her beauty Astrid, I can see it in her eyes, there's more to her. I hope you and her will be friends. I couldn't imagine anything worse than having you two hate each other."

Hearing Finn talk like this shocked me. We had always been close, but this was new to me. At twenty-two he was already late on the marriage front. He was as against the idea of a forced marriage, been putting it off for a good three years before father almost ordered him to. He had already been engaged once, and I never thought I'd see him as happy now as he was back then. To hear him speak about this girl he barely knew like this did nothing but confuse me even more. _It's impossible that a forced marriage could actually work out. Surely it can't. No. I have to be clear on this. Not gonna happen. Nope. No marriage for me._

"I would love nothing more than to get to know her. If she does make you happy, I promise to do all I can to get along," I replied after a short pause to recompose myself.

"Thankyou sister, I love you." He said softly, kissing me on the forehead

"Love you too." I replied softly, reaching round him to pull him into a hug. I released him as he looked down smiling at me, "So when do I get meet the lucky lady?" I asked excitedly,

Within moments, I felt Finn's hand on my back as he led me through the hall. People parted each side, offering gestures of respect as we headed towards one of two the main tables. The feast was nearly over, and our parents were on the right table talking to lord Mace Tyrell and lady Margaery. She glanced up and gave me a quick nod, then rejoined the conversation with my parents. On the left table was Heather, chatting away like she had been here for years. Among these lords and ladies, she seemed at home here. I only wish I could.

Upon seeing my brother, she stood, looking up at us with a wide grin. I saw Finn look at her with shy smile, then look down nervously. It wasn't like Finn to be shy, he must truly like her. We reached the table and Finn stepped forward, offering his hand out to his new wife. Heather accepted it and he led her round the table towards me. The girl walked elegantly, with a gentle bounce in her step.

"May I present my sister, lady Astrid Hofferson." Finn looked at me, then to Heather

"My lady."

As if in unison, me and Heather spoke, both with accompanying curtseys. I'm sure Finn thought we must had planned it, but it did bring us to the point of chuckling.

"You can just call me Astrid, Finn knows I hate being called Lady," I spoke, looking over to my brother who was already mouthing an apology.

"Heather's just fine as well," the brunette added, "I've been called lady more than my actual name today, just nice to get back to some sort of normality."

"I know the feeling, sometimes I wish people would treat me as a normal person without all of this in the way," I raised my arms, gesturing to the vast expense that must have gone into the decorations for the feast, then pointed down to the dress I was wearing.

Heather chuckled, "It's the same back home, I only wish my mother could have been here today, would have made all of this even more special, to see her standing there smiling."

"Oh, I am sorry about that, I hope we will get to meet her soon. If you don't mind me asking, whereabouts are you from? This engagement seemingly came out of the blue, I wasn't told much."

"I'm from an Island off of the coast of Volantis." Heather responded.

"Volantis? That's so far away, what made you come to Westeros?" I asked. Now I was very curious.

"My mother was from Westeros, it was her home, she only wanted that for me. When I asked her if she would accept any of the marriage proposals from the selection of suitors, she insisted that House Hofferson was the only one she would accept. I think she made the right choice." Heather smiled, then started blushing, I think realising what she just said. "Would you mind if take my leave, I've had a long day and could really do with turning in for the night."

"Of course, my lady." Finn took her hand, "I'll escort you to your quarters."

"Goodnight Astrid," Heather spoke softly, before turning to Finn and being led off through the hall and out of large steel doors at the end.

Of all the people in the Kingdom, my brother is the one who I have always admired the most. His loyalty, braveness, compassion. He was my role model growing up, I always wished I could grow up to be as strong as he was, as smart as he was, as fearless. For the last three years, it's been hard for me watching him struggle. He grew colder and angrier, as if a part of him had been ripped away. But this, all this today, this was all I could have ever wanted. For the first time in years, he was smiling, he was happy. I just hope, I'm just praying that Heather can bring back the side of brother who brought me so much joy. The side of my brother I thought I would never see again…


	3. House Thorston

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 3: House Thorston**

 _ **Ruffnut**_

The horn bellowed, and he charged. Eyes full of fury, full of madness. The clashing of metal was so loud it blurred out any other noise. My sword was locked with his, scraping up and down until we locked above our heads. I took my eye off the swords, looking down to see the twisted grin pinned to his lips. The man was in his late twenties, with several scars across his face, three stripes painted diagonally across his left eye. His bright red hair and beard looked like they were aflame in the boiling heat. As the blades swerved side to side, backwards and forwards, like a deadly game of tug of war, the man started to laugh hysterically. Deep cackling laughs that sent shivers through to the bone.

"How did a mad fucker like you survive this long," I grunted, stepping back as he broke free from the lock and drove his sword at me. I dodged to the side, parrying the blow, and tripping him as he swung wildly. The man stumbled to his feet and laughed again.

"There's no-one that fights here that isn't a bit mad," the man grinned, then gritted his teeth and charged again.

Swords clashed again, and again his blow struck nothing but the edge of my sword. I pushed him off, and we circled each other. As we turned I could see Tuff out of the corner of my eye. He was facing off with a man a foot taller than anyone else, locked in combat. The man lunged but Tuff was too fast, too agile. He ducked under the swing, striking a bone shattering blow on the man's back with his trusty mace. The man fell to his knees with an almighty shriek, but managed to save himself by widely swinging his sword around him until he got back to his feet.

 _ **CRASH.**_ The loud thud of my opponent's sword crashed off the edge of my shield. The distraction allowed him to regain his composure and he came straight for me. Six, seven blows later and he'd got me pinned back down on the floor, locked only under the protection of my shield. I tried to get up, swiping my sword at his legs, but his grip was too strong. Only then did I hear it.

"Aaaaarrrrghhhhh." Tuff screamed as his opponent's sword pierced straight through the weak shoulder pads he had been given and straight into his right shoulder.

"TUFF NOOOOO!" I screamed as I bashed my shield forward. Straight into the man's face, knocking him back. Blow after blow I hit him with, only stopping my swing to hit him with a new one. I caught him in the leg with a strike, his upper thigh now oozing with blood. He barely seemed to notice the pain of the first strike as my second cut deep into his lower chest. Looking over to see Tuff scrambling back defenseless. I had to stop this now. The man, now brought to his knees due to his injuries, stared up at me. I'm sure he expected to die, he looked like he was ready to die. The man closed his eyes, his head drooped forward in the hope of a quick death as he clutched his abdomen with two blood-soaked hands. I brought my sword up to end it but killing him wouldn't help Tuff. The man looked up at me, the fight and fire in his eyes faded into a calm acceptance. With a heavy blow of my shield, the man toppled back. I saw his eyes close, luckily for him, it wasn't for the last time. I didn't hesitate and had already began to sprint before the man had hit the floor. I turned and ran. Ran for Tuff. As the man hit the floor, the ground shook, but I was already long gone.

The shield was slowing me down, so I dropped it. My blade now out in front of me held in both hands. It was then that I heard the cheer, but it didn't make me look up. I needed to save Tuff, he is all I have left. The sound grew and grew as I ran, with dust from the ground swirling higher and higher into the air behind me as I picked up speed. He was only a few feet from me now, I could see the man pulling his sword out and holding it with both hands above my brother. I was nearly out of time. Without breaking a stride, I charged, plunging my sword so hard into the man's back only the hilt was visible from my end. The crack of bone was followed by the sharp thud as the man's great-sword hit the dirt. There was no scream, no final words, as the man's knees dropped to floor. Blood was seeping from his midriff, down the front of his armour, down the hilt of my sword, and bubbling from his mouth. He knelt there for a moment, then fell, his head landing between Tuff's legs. I rocked back, letting out an almighty sigh, the realization that one more second would have meant a life without him in it. I had no time to celebrate, he was still hurt, I could still lose him.

"Brother, BROTHER, STAY WITH ME," I screamed, wiping the tears from my eyes as I watched the blood dripping from his shoulder. I grabbed his arms and lifted him up, then I felt it. My right hand on Tuff's back was soaked in blood. I slowly looked round, lifting his shirt up to reveal a deep, wide slash along the base of his back. With my arm around his waist, and the other on his uninjured shoulder, we headed towards the podium at the side of the arena. The crowd burst into cheers. I looked around, at all the rows of people standing up cheering. At all the masters in their golden tunics smiling on. How had we come to this? Fighting for the amusement of the wealthy in a foreign land. I looked at the two men on the floor in the arena, the blood that glittered on the dust and then to Tuff, who was fading out of consciousness.

"HELP HIM, PLEASE HELP HIM. SOMEONE HELP HIM PLEASE."

* * *

The gates had opened and I had hobbled Tuff inside, laying him down on a bench. I couldn't stop crying. He was my brother, and he was dying.

"You're going to be fine Tuff, I promised I would protect you and I will. Trust me. We're going to get through this." I cried out. He tried to speak but instead of words, it was blood coming out of his mouth. "No No No No No this can't be happening," I panicked. As I held him, I heard a loud thud as the gates smashed open. I turned to see the man I had just bashed, stabbed, and knocked out limping through the gates. His red hair, completely covered in dirt. His armour, stained red from his wounds. I gave him an angry glare, but instead of anger, all it was returned by was a look of sympathy.

"The names Dagur, let me help you." The man said softly

"Why would I trust you after that? Why would I put my brother's life in your hands?" I yelled, pointing at the closing gates and the arena beyond them.

"Out there it's life and death, that's how the fighting pits work, but in here, what use is there in fighting. You spared my life, the least I can do is help you to save him." The man pointed to Tuff then offered his arm out. This man who nearly killed me five minutes ago now wants to help, I highly doubt that. Then I looked in his eyes. The same emerald eyes that terrified my very being in the ring, were now filled with compassion and understanding.

"I lost two brothers a few years back, believe me when I tell you, I only want to help. No-one should have to go through something like that."

I nodded reluctantly, and he quickly rushed over, helping me to prop Tuff's head up so he doesn't choke on the blood. We lifted Tuff up, carrying him further inside and laying him down on one of the beds. The healer ran over and I pointed to the wounds. She ran off to gather medicine, I hope it's medicine anyway, but I couldn't leave. He is my brother, I will stay here until he wakes up, for as long as that takes. One thing for sure, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and there were no signs of improvement. Someone had come and stitched up the wounds, as well as giving him something to keep him asleep and out of pain, but I just hate feeling like there is nothing I can do. I rested my head in my hands and used my palms to wipe away the tears that had been all but continuously dripping down my cheeks since the fight. Through the split in my fingers I saw a shadow of the man approaching, so I dropped my hands back to my side and sat up straight, at least attempting to put a brave face on. He smiled at me, as he limped over, still clutching his thigh where I had struck him.

"Thank you, for helping me. Helping him." I said as I looked over to Tuff. "You were hurt as well, you should have sorted yourself out first, before even bothering with us." I said softly.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about me. I've got a few more scars to add to the collection. That's thirty-three now, so thank you for that." He said jokingly, as he came closer. He sat next to me and then looked over to Tuff, "How is he?"

"Still no change. I hate seeing him like this. Like I'm useless. He's fighting for his life, and I'm sat here crying like a baby." I blubbered, tears once more rolling down my cheeks.

"Come here," he said gently, opening his arms out. I paused for a moment but soon scooted along the bench and into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "If your brother was going to die, he would be dead. He is still there fighting for you. You need to stay strong for him, can you do that?" He smiled as he lifted my chin up with one finger to look at him. I closed my eyes but nodded. "Just talk to him. Tell him everything you wish you could say to him when he is awake. Hold his hand and tell him it will all be all right. Tell him you'll always be there, and you'll be by his side when he wakes up." I could see the tears swelling in his eyes, but he smiled at me, as he got up and hobbled away. As he went, I can only guess what had happened to him. I would like to know, but that can wait. "Tuff, I'm here for you, don't let go."

* * *

 _ **Tuffnut**_

"RUFF! RUFF!" I yelled as I sat up from the bed. Then I felt it, the tearing pain in my back and then the intense burning pain, feeling like there was a hole in my shoulder.

"TUFF! TUFF!" She yelled, "I'm here, I'm here, calm down," she followed, more calmly now.

"What's happening? Where am I? What is this?" I cried out to my sister, still shaking as I reach over and grasp the large bandage covering my shoulder.

"Everything's fine Tuff, I'm here, I've got you. I've got you."

"What happened? Where am I? Are we still in the pits?"

"Unfortunately so brother. You've took a few hits so don't expect to be going anywhere for a while. You're safe now. Let me help you."

"I'm just glad you are all right sister, that's all I care about. We should never have come here in the first place."

"I know you're hurt and all, but don't you try acting like this was my idea. 'We're great fighters' you said, 'we need money' you said, 'we'll fight in the Meereenese fighting pits' you said. Look at you now." She said with a somber tone

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm fine Ruff, nothing a few weeks won't fix. At least I'll have a nice new couple of scars to add to the collection."

"Really, you too," she sighed, "joking at a time like this, are you serious?"

"What else can we do?" I huffed, suddenly feeling short of breath.

"Just relax, your wounds are still raw, they need time to heal." Ruff spoke, her hand now gripping mine, "I need you with me brother."

"For what, more fighting. I'm done with this, we need to get up and go. We need to leave. "

"Leave and go where, where can we go that will be safe? Where can we go and be free?"

"The only place we can go sister… Home."


	4. House Ingerman

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I am really enjoying writing this, and I hope you are enjoying reading it. Once the backstories are in place, I will be able to push the plot forward. I don't have a full plan set out yet, but there are going to be a lot of major surprises down the way, don't you worry about that. This is only the beginning for these characters and this story, I hope you enjoy where I take it in the future.**

 **I would love to hear your opinions on the story, and how I can improve it. Any reviews I receive would help greatly to keep me on track and consistent in publishing this for all of you.**

 **Chapter 4: House Ingerman**

 _ **Fishlegs**_

"SON, GET UP! GET UP NOW!" The bright line blinded me as I awoke, only dimmed by the large presence that was now looming over me, large hands clenched on my shoulders. As his voice echoed through my ears, I tried to shake him off, tried to roll over and get back to sleep.

"What time is it father? It surely isn't time for training yet." I grumbled, trying again to roll over and get back to sleep. My father's hands were now vices, gripping so tightly it felt like his thumb was pressed right to the bone. "You're hurting me, let go."

"Son, listen to me, you are in danger, we need to leave. NOW!" He yelled again, as he began to pull me up and out of the bed. As my eyes finally adjusted, I saw the look of terror on his face. As I sat up, I felt his grip loosen and I eased my self out of the side of the bed. My dad handed me a set of clothes, most of it was plain and dull, a far reach from the vibrant colours I've been so used to wearing. "Put these on now. HURRY!" He yelled at me, at the same time frantically averting his gaze to check the door and then back to me.

"What's going on, why do I need this?" I asked, as I slid the outer layers on. I bent down to put the shoes on, but as stood back up I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

"What's this for?" I huffed, as I pushed the pack he had shoved into my chest away.

"No time an explanation son, we need to go." He grunted, forcing the pack into my chest again with even more force this time. Without a second's hesitation, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door. My father lead the way, sword out in his hand, with five men that were waiting outside the door shielding us, as we headed deeper into the castle. Outside of the comfort of the castle's upper floors, it was only then that I smelt it. The fire, the blood, the stench of death. It only truly hit me wile reaching the end of the corridor and looking down at the courtyard below. The sound of clashing swords, only drowned out by the shrieks and screams of the dying men, falling in dozens. There was death everywhere, the fallen banners of house Ingerman dropping down and being drowned in the pools of blood of our men. I pulled away from the railing, the horrors of just a few seconds engraved in my mind. I stumbled back, grasping onto my father's arm to keep me from falling. He looked at me with a look of despair, and of defeat, before grabbing my arm again and pulling me to the side.

"THIS WAY!" My dad pointed to the stairs and we followed. Down the dark staircases and through the dim corridors. The screams echo through the castle behind us, the sound of footsteps growing ever louder. The clattering of boots against the stone, and the sound of voices were so close now, or were they far away. My dad had told me stories of war, of how friends for decades drew swords against each other. This couldn't be war, this must be a dream, must be a nightmare. _Wake up Fishlegs. Wake up. This can't be real. I refuse to believe this is real._

"Son, we have to keep moving." Father put he is arm around my shoulder, dragging me along.

"What is happening dad? Why can't I feel my legs? Why are the walls spinning?" It was only then that I felt it, the churning in my stomach, the lump in my throat, then I fell.

* * *

"Fishlegs, wake up. Wake up." This was the second time my dad had shook me awake. I looked around but only the light flicker of a torch lightened up the dark passageway. As the flame burned, I could only make silhouettes in the background. I could see my father, knelt at my side. His sword, coated red with blood. _This isn't a nightmare. This is actually real. No. No. No this isn't real._

"What happened father, where am I?" I panted, my heart pounding so fast I could barely breath.

"You passed out son, you always did go a bit lightheaded at the sight of blood." He said with a chuckle. If I wasn't hyperventilating, I might have joined him. With struggle, I forced myself to my feet. My knees buckled once more, but with one of the soldiers supporting my shoulder, and father with the other, I was carried me deeper and deeper into the castle. The light from the torch, the only relief from the relenting darkness.

"Nearly there now son, be strong, you always were."

"Father, what is going on, where are we going?"

"I'm not going anywhere son, this is my castle and I will fight to my last breath to protect it, to protect you. But you. You need to go. It isn't safe here anymore."

"At least tell me why, why is this happening?"

"It's your uncle Drago, he's rallied the men against us. He's always hated me but this, I never expected this. He's commandeered most of the forces and he's… he's came to kill us."

"KILL US? What? Why? What did we ever do to him?"

"We need to keep moving son. The reasons don't matter just come on." He pleaded.

"No. I need to know. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." I said defiantly, digging my heels into the ground so we slid to a halt.

"Son, stop being…"

"… Tell me. Now." I demanded

"Okay, but we need to keep moving. Start walking and I'll tell you. I promise. We can't afford to stop." He said pleadingly. I nodded and the seven of us once more began to move forward. "It's all my fault, son. He blames me for the death of your mother."

"You told me she died in childbirth, that's not your fault dad."

"To him, it was as if I had plunged a sword into her heart myself." He said sorrowfully. "He had loved your mother for years, but as the heir to the house Ingerman she was promised to me. When father died, your mother was eight months pregnant. I took over as lord and one month later you were born. When she didn't make it through your birth, I saw the look in his eyes when I told him what happened to her. After father's passing he was hurt. After her's, he was broken. Broken into a monster of hate and contempt. He was never the same after that."

I could see the sadness in his eyes. The fond childhood memories he had with his brother that he'd tell me as stories when I was younger had turned to dust. He turned to me, gritted his teeth, and pushed on. Reaching the end of the tunnel, we found ourselves at a junction. A small dock awaited us, with a small rowboat bobbing at the edge. Barely big enough for one man, let alone the seven of us that were here.

"Where are the other boats father? This can't be it!" Still a bit drowsy, the world still spinning slightly, I looked over to see my dad kneel by the boat and place his sword on the ground.

"Get in the boat son, I'll hold it steady."

"But father, wh…"

"Get. In. The. Boat." He interrupted coldly.

I steadied myself, placing my pack in the front half of the boat. I placed the oars to one side and sat on the wooden seat barely wider than the breadth of my shoulders. I looked up to see my dad kneeling on the stone beside me. He picked up the sword with two hands, caressing the handle with his thumb, before turning it so the handle was within my grasp.

"This is yours now son, it will protect you, as it has protected me. Keep it safe, and safe, it will keep you."

"I can't accept this father, this is yours." I said, keeping my arm by my side

"Meatlug is our family sword. I can't let Drago have it. It is now, and will always be. Yours." He said softly, reaching close, and almost forcing it into my hand.

"But it's valerian steel, I am not worthy of it." I said disparagingly, yet still running my fingers along the golden hilt.

"You have always made me proud son, one day you will return here and restore order to house Ingerman. This sword will remind you of your family, and your home; we will always be with you." With those last words I took hold of the weapon, now fully enclosing my hand around the handle. He gave a soft, genuine smile, and then started to untie to rope which was keeping the boat docked.

"You know our words son."

" _As one we stand_."

" _As one we stand,"_ he repeated, tears building up in his eyes. The final knot undone, he pushed me off from the edge. "As one we stand. If we are ever parted those words show us that we are never alone. No matter if we are all that is left, we will always be together. I love you son, I will always love you." As the boat drifted further and further from him, I saw him give me a last, fading smile, as he and his men turned towards the passageway.

* * *

"BROTHER. BROTHERRRRRRRR. I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN HERE!" The booming voice echoing through the passageways. Closer and closer.

"Go son. GO!" Father yelled, and I set off. I closed my eyes and rowed. Only opening them at the sound of clashing swords. One by one, my father's men fell. Fifteen men had been slain, at least ten of my uncle's men had suffered the ultimate cost for their betrayal., but father was alone now, at the edge, with his back to the drop and the water. Then I saw him. Drago. Emerging from behind a dozen more of his men, he stepped over the pile of bodies until he was only yards from father. Father looked at me and smiled, then turned to his brother. I couldn't hear the words, but I saw the look of resignation in his eyes as he smiled at me. He turned to face Drago, standing up proudly as his younger brother loomed closer, eyes locked.

Before I had time to think. It was done. Drago's dagger plunged deep in my father's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked.

The tears now streaming down my face, father dropped to his knees. Drago's smile piercing a hole deep into my soul. With a quick motion, he stepped forward and forced my father off the edge of the dock with the base of his boot. I watched him fall, as if time had stopped, then heard the almighty thud as he hit the water. Drago turned to face me. He was far away now but I could still make out his devilish smirk, as the madman laughed victoriously.

"You will pay for this," I whispered under my breath, my entire body shaking to the core. I looked down to see the blood dripping from my hands. I don't know when I grabbed the blade, but the steel had sliced across my palm.

"I will avenge you father, I promise".


	5. House Jorgenson

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This is the last of the background chapters. After this I will be mixing up the orders and focusing on certain characters as they will have larger roles to play in this part of the story. I may add chapters for characters I haven't focused on later down the line, or sooner if requested. I do plan on doing a few flashback chapters from the point of view of some other characters (Stoick, Spitelout etc.) so you have that to look forward to. As always, thanks for reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: House Jorgenson**

 _ **Snotlout**_

It was the fourth day straight that the storms had hit the Island. Lightning flashes over head and the sound of thunder shaking the foundations of the keep. The rain now seeping through the cracks and forming puddles under foot. The castle was built high on the rocks, but the fierce waves were reaching higher and higher up the outer walls. _Was this a test? Or a punishment?_ Either way, the fury of the drowned God was in full might. One of the three watchtowers had already fallen, and the downpour in the outer courtyard was near flooding into the main hall.

I had remained locked within the walls since the first night the castle was under siege from the storm. I hate being grounded, like an invisible chain is wrapped around my waist, and it is starting to make me go insane. I slammed my fist on the table, causing the plate to leap half an inch into the air and the drink to teeter on its base before falling over. As it flowed over the side of the table, forming a puddle on the floor, I stood up and stormed towards the door.

"SON! Sit back down. NOW!" My mother yelled.

"ENOUGH! I can't do this anymore. I am not a dog to be leashed, or a chicken to be cooped. I am done with being locked away. I am done being chareponed."

"Do you mean chaperoned, brother?" A voice from the near side of the table sniggered.

"Shut up. Just let me go, I feel like I'm about to explode." I boomed. I headed through the main hall towards the main doors that led out into the courtyard. As I reached the doors, the guards stepped from their posts to block my path, "LET ME PAST!" I ordered. I had spent the last four days walking miles and miles around the castle, repeating the same routes and traversing the same steps tens of hundreds of times. I had been stopped from leaving before, but there was no way I was going to be stopped this time.

"Lord Snotlout, it is not safe for you to go out there in this storm. I will let you know immediately when it has past, then you may leave." The guard responded, while stepping across and blocking my path.

"Move out of my way, I am going out there. NOW!"

"Your father has told us to keep you in the castle until his return."

"I am not planning on leaving the castle altogether. Just getting a bit of fresh air, that is all."

"I'm sorry my lord, but I must insist." He stepped towards me, while gesturing to the other guards to help him escort me away.

"I AM SNOTLOUT JORGENSON, SON OF SPITELOUT JORGENSON, I ORDER YOU TO LET ME THROUGH OR I'LL CHAIN YOU TO THE CLIFFS AND LET THE WAVES DEAL WITH YOU!" I slipped my hand behind my back until I felt the handle of my axe. As I ran my fingers along the leather handle strap, I coiled my fingers around it, as I began to lift the weapon.

"Take him back to his quarters," the guard said coldly. He nodded across and I saw the two others come around to prevent me from getting past. As I fully tried to pull out my axe, I felt a hand on my back grab the weapon and forcefully lower it.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is the heir to the Stormfangs you are planning on manhandling. I'm sure we can come up with a better solution." The young man's voice was cold. His posture, unnerving. The guards backed off a pace as he removed his hand from me and approached them, hands behind his back as he strolled towards them.

"Yes, Lord Grimborn, of course, we were only following orders." The guard backed away a further step and stepped to the side of the door.

"While I'm sure lord Jorgenson would be impressed at the loyalty of his men, I'm sure he would be alright if he knew I was escorting his son to where he needs to go, there is no cause for alarm here." Viggo's words seemed to calm the men, or strike a certain level of fear into them, as none would look him in the eyes as the door was opened and we headed out into the courtyard.

"Not everything has to end in violence, brother," Viggo laughed, even though we both knew he would have preferred it if it did.

"Thank you for that, but I was handling it." I grunted as we headed into the rain. The soles of my boots now completely soaked. The water was now two to three inches in places as we pushed through the sludge.

"So, I could see. Quite expertly at that I must say. What were you planning on doing back there? Killing them all. Not really your style Jorgenson." Viggo's tone was that of victory, _why did everything have to be a competition_.

"Can you just shut up? I'm already cold and wet, I don't need to deal with you as well."

"Just trying to help, my friend. So, what was so important we have to be out in… this?" He raised his hands to the sky, the rain still pouring relentlessly.

"I just have to see him return. He is two days late and he is never late. Never. If he's not back tonight what are we going to do?"

"Your father's been on the seas for more years than you've been alive, if anyone can survive in that it's him."

"I know that, but it's not like I'd know the first thing about running this house. He's hardly even let me out on the water, how would the men feel about having me command the fleet?"

"You're all he has left, he's only protecting you."

"Protecting me." I scoffed. "I'm not a girl. I can fight my only battles. The way things are, you're probably more suited to running this house than me." I laughed, but another devious smile came across his face. His eyes lit up with a flicker of joy at the words, but he soon restored them the cold, pincer-like stare he is known for.

"My house is dead Snotlout. My ambitions of being the lord of a house died with them."

"If you say so Viggo. If you say so." I said nonchalantly. Where morals were something he lacked gravely, ambitions he did not. "Are you coming with me to the viewpoint?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"While I would love to join you brother, I have other matters I need to attend to tonight. Don't tell anyone I left you out here all alone, they'll have me thrown in a cell."

"I doubt that," I snickered.

"Well they can always try, I would love to see that." He laughed. As he walked away, I could still hear him cackling to himself, his black armour and silver shoulder pads glistening in the moonlight. Like a demon sent from the darkness to cause nothing but pain and suffering.

* * *

It was only about thirty metres to the watchtower, but I was drenched head to toe by the time I had locked myself inside. The black leather soaked and clamped to my skin, even the steel breastplate feels like it is digging into my chest, like a boulder piercing my heart. The tower was dark, and the only sounds were the dipping of water and the clap of thunder growing louder as I ascended the stairs. Grasping the railings, I pulled myself up, the wet boots making the climb especially treacherous. It took time, but I was there, closing the door behind me as I reached the top. After the last one fell two days back in the storm, the watchtowers have been unmanned. No-one was watching for our men to come home. My father to come home. Tonight, that would change. I opened my pack and placed the spare clothes on the side. The rain had seeped through and dampened them, but it was an improvement on what I had on now. I lit the torches that rested on the walls of the room and started to change. The spare clothes at least reduced my shivering, the fire helped the most. One thing was for sure, this would be a long night.

A couple of hours may have passed, maybe three, maybe five. I looked out to the sea, the waves clashing against the rocks and the flashes of lightning flickering in the darkness. We often had storms, but this was different. The last time I had seen it this bad I was standing in this very room looking out to sea. The last time it was this bad was the day Viggo had come.

It was 6 years ago to this day. I was waiting for father to come home. I was up for hours. Wouldn't sleep until I saw his ship dock in the harbor. I waited, and waited, and waited. It was almost a week later when I saw his sails glide into the bay. I can remember the joy as I bounded down the hundreds of stairs. Sprinting into the rain down to the docks. I would always be there to watch him lead his men off the boat and I would run up and hug him. This time it was different, when I got there I saw all the men get off. One by one the ship emptied. I began to think the worst, _was he captured? Was he dead?_ Just as I began to panic, I saw the horned helmet of my father emerge and he stepped onto the deck. _What was going on here?_ He looked at me, then down into the boat and out stepped the reason for his delay. The boy looked around, up at the castle in awe, then to me. He stepped onto the deck, then walked past my father, onto the dock and up to me, offering his hand out.

"My name is Viggo Grimborn, lord Jorgenson says I'm to be your new brother."

* * *

That memory soon shook me awake. Viggo was many things, but a brother, no. He had an actual brother of his own at his family's castle but him, just like the rest of the Grimborn family died in a 'tragic accident', as Viggo put it. After seeing what he is capable of here, I doubt that accident was actually an accident at all. He was only ten when he came to live with us here, and soon gained the reputation he has maintained to this day. The first people to mock him lost their tongues. Those who looked at him the wrong way, well let's just say, they never looked again. That was before people started disappearing. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. My father always idolized Viggo. He wasn't especially tall, or strong, but for whatever reason there was a bond they shared, and nothing could get under my skin more than that. That my father could feel more for that monster than his own son.

It was only then that I saw it. Faint at first, but it was there. The black and red sail of _Stormrider_ come into view. The black sail of my father's ship painted red with the image of a set of fangs speared through the storm. It was the harshest of storms and choppiest of seas, but the ship glided effortlessly. Behind it, the ten supporting ships were struggling to ride the waves. Just like I was twelve again, I burst open the door and made my way down to the bottom of the tower and then into the rain. My boots are drenched, my hands are cold, and I can feel the water dripping down my back, but it doesn't matter. Father is home...


	6. The Starks and the stranger

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 6: The Starks and the stranger**

 _ **Hiccup**_

After standing there in the hallway motionless for a few moments, I looked up at the group standing outside one of the rooms. Robb and Jon came over towards me, while Theon just leaned smugly on the door frame.

"What was that all about?" Robb asked. "You're as white as a ghost."

I rose my hand to my cheek, but it was cold. Like all the colour and warmth had been sucked from my skin and I was pale as ice. "I don't know. I thought my dad and King Robert were old friends. Do you know what happened between them?" I asked hopefully. Jon and Theon shook their heads, but Robb just looked away nervously. "Robb, tell me."

"I don't know it all, but what I do know, I can't tell you." He said bluntly

"WHAT? What do you mean you won't tell me? Come on, it can't be that bad." I replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but there are some things only a father can tell you." He said in a melancholy tone. "Just trust me, it is best if you hear it from him."

I gave a single, solitary nod. Now this was really starting to anger me. If the people I trusted most couldn't even trust me with the truth, then what is the point in even staying here. What great truth are they keeping from me. I could already feel it burning a hole inside me, my cheeks already glowing red as the fire burned stronger. I steadied myself, as I pushed past him and headed into the room. _Calm down. If there's anyone to blame for this it's my father. No surprise there._

"So, this feast then, tell me about it." I said calmly. Theon swiveled from the frame and sauntered into the room after me first.

"Well it starts in under an hour so you better sort yourself out Haddock." Theon stated bluntly.

"And what's that supposed to mean Greyjoy?" I replied coldly.

"Well, you look like you've been dragged through a bush for a start." He scoffed.

"Give it a rest Theon, you don't always need to act like a dick you know." Robb interjected, after he and Jon joined us in the room.

"At least I didn't make a dick of myslef in front of the King. That award goes to good old Hiccup over here." Theon scoffed.

"Father appreciated the gesture," Robb responded, after giving Theon a sharp glare.

"I doubt that, Theon's right, I acted like a fool." I said ashamedly. I knew what I did was right, and it was my father would have done, but somehow it all just felt so wrong. I know I'm not my father. I'll never be as strong, as brave, as courageous as he is. I know I can never live up to his expectations but all I can do is try.

"Robb's right Hiccup, just by the way he looked at you we could tell he was proud. Same look he gives Robb every time he does, well, anything," Jon chuckled.

"Very funny ha ha," Robb sighed, only making Jon and Theon laugh even more. _Proud. Lord Stark was actually proud of me for that. That's new. I only wish my father would have feeling about me._

"Why are even still here Haddock? You don't belong at something like this." Theon piped up, with his standard smug grin staring right at me. "Everyone would much prefer it if your dad had bothered to turn up."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," I replied unemotionally. "Oh, and I'll be sure to tell Lord Balon the same if he ever fancies showing up," I added cruelly. As his smug smirk dissipated into an angry scowl, I'd be lying if I said knocking him down a peg or two didn't bring me a sense of joy.

"So why are you still here Haddock, why haven't you run back home yet." Theon growled.

"I saw Lord Stark earlier while I was picking up some supplies. He invited me to the feast, and I could hardly refuse. That, and Robb blackmailed me," I joked. I saw Robb grin, then back slowly out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what happened," Theon retorted while rolling his eyes. Robb almost immediately barged the door open, smiling at me first, then looking to Theon.

"Theon, father needs help making sure everything is sorted, can you come with me." Robb asked, only receiving a begrudging nod from the Greyjoy heir. Theon picked up his gear and trundled stubbornly out of the room.

Robb waited until he was fully out of earshot, "I'm sorry about him, I don't understand why he has to act like such a …" Robb started.

"Greyjoy." Me and Jon added, followed by a good ten seconds of laughter. Even the maid cleaning the room let out a little chuckle, maybe this feast won't be so bad after all.

* * *

It was only me and Jon left after Robb had made his exit. I had known Jon for many years, longer than any of the other Stark children. He was the first one that I met on my first visit to Winterfell and since then we've grown close. Sometimes I think that I'd rather be a bastard, because then at least there'd be a reason to how my father treats me. It's just like how the other lords act towards Jon, it's disgusting.

"Are you going to be attending the feast?" I asked, while walking over and sitting on one of the chairs.

"Lord Stark doesn't deem it appropriate to seat a bastard at the table in front of the King." Jon responded, I heard the pain in his voice.

"That's not fair, you have as much right to be there as anyone else, much more than me."

"You're the son of a Lord, I'm just…"

"the son of a lord, the son of the warden of the north."

"I don't think I'd want to go there anyway, trying to avoid the hateful stares from Lady Catelyn and Sansa would take up most of my time."

"Guess that's my job then," I joked, bringing a slight smile from him. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, there's just something I need to tell you." I saw the look of regret in his eyes

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Leaving?" I asked, standing up and walking towards him, "What's going on?"

"I'm planning on joining the night's watch, actually do some good. I've already spoke to my uncle about it."

"You can do good here Jon." I said softly, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"At the wall I won't be treated like a bastard. I can get a fresh start and serve as a brother."

"What about everyone here, you're just going to up and leave and act like this part of your life never existed."

"Family will stay with me wherever I go, and you can visit." He looked at me and smiled, "I won't be too far away if you need me." He gave me an optimistic look, but this news was just another to add to the growing list of things I didn't want to deal with today. Jon was one of my only friends, and now he was leaving. Just packing up and setting off.

"I need you here. Please stay."

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but this is something I must do, something I need to do." I saw the look of sadness in his eyes. He really didn't want to leave it all behind but there was no way he could stay, "you better get going, you don't want to be late." He turned and walked towards the window, staring out aimlessly. I thought about joining him, but he was right. The last thing I'd want to do was be late. With that I turned around and left. Now, more than ever, I was definitely in the mood for this feast.

* * *

The great hall was packed, more people in the same room I have ever seen before. I could recognize a few people, but most of them were unfamiliar. Hours and hours passed, filled with endless chatter and the clinking of cutlery and tankards. I wanted to stay, but clearly the day had taken more out of me than I had realised. I left the table and soon I was on my way to my room that Lord Eddard had generously offered me for the night.

"Wait up," I turned to see Arya running after me, "Are you all right?"

"It's nothing, I'm just exhausted, it's been a long day." I replied defeatedly.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" She smiled, flicking her head so her ponytail now rested on her other shoulder.

"Of course, my lady, I would never want to let you down."

"Thank youuuuu," she smiled, then punched me in the arm.

"What was that…" I exclaimed

"I'm not a lady." She giggled

I laughed as we turned the corner. I was still looking at her and smiling as I clumsily fell into Sansa. Sansa's long dress caught under my foot, the momentum pushed her back and I heard the sound. The loud tear as her long green dress ripped as she fell backwards.

"I am so sorry my lady, let me help you up." I offered, holding out my hand.

"You've ruined everything, you always ruin everything. I don't even know why you are here," the red-haired girl screamed, causing me to step back at the outburst.

"He is our guest here, he is my friend, how dare you speak to him like this," Arya yelled back.

"Of course, the runt of a lord and the beast of a lady. You make the perfect couple." Sansa shrieked angrily, her eyes filled with hate.

"I apologise my lady, but there is no need for this. I'll pay whatever you need to repair the dress. If there is any other way I have wronged you, at least tell me." The girl just stood there and stared daggers at both of us, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Just because he's not your precious prince, it doesn't mean he deserves this. Come on Hiccup." Arya pushed past Sansa and I followed, offering a light bow to the still clearly angry lady.

We headed down the corridor and she slowed outside of the final door. "Here we are, my lord," she smirked.

"You know I hate being called that."

"After the 'my lady' stunt earlier, that's all your getting now." She teased.

"Looking forward to it," I quipped, opening the door, and sitting on the bed, "See you tomorrow."

"I can't wait. Goodnight Hiccup," Arya grinned, as she closed the door. With that I laid down and not a moment since my head hit the pillow I was out, dead to the world.

* * *

Only the blinding light pulsing through the window woke me up. I unrolled the sheets and stretched my arms out. _What time is it. Oh shit, Arya._ I jumped out of bed, brushed the hair out of my eyes and put on the spare clothes in my pack. _I am not going to hear the last of this am I?_ I packed my stuff and ran down the corridor, down the stairs and into the main courtyard where she had asked me to wait for her.

"You're late!" She bellowed, pulling me to the edge of the courtyard.

"Sorry, I…"

"Put these in your bag," Arya whispered, handing me the two sparring swords," oh, and this," handing me the small bow and a quiver of arrows.

'Gods, you have been busy," I chuckled.

"Come on," she mumbled, grabbing my arm again. We headed into a dark hallway, one I'd never been in before. She rummaged through her belongings to an old rusty key that she used to unlock the door at the end.

"Where are we going Arya?"

"Some place I found a few weeks back. Think it used to be the old prison. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Down the stairs we went, Arya's torch near enough the only light as we descended deeper. As we reached the bottom, she started lighting a dozen or so torches along the edges of the walls. It was a prison alright. There were six or so cells, this must have been for the worst of the worst, locked so far away from civilization itself. I set my pack down, removed my sword belt and searched into the pack for the items she had given me minutes earlier.

"Is this really yours?" I looked up to see the girl twirling my sword around, pretending to stab someone.

"Yes, it is really mine, be careful, I don't want you to cut yourself."

"I've never seen a sword like this, who makes them?"

"No-one makes them, that one's a one of a kind."

"How did you get it then?"

"I got it because… I was the one who made it." I replied, holding my hands out as she passed the sword back to me.

"No way, I don't believe you." She said defiantly, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Just look," I said softly, as I rubbed my fingers over the grip and up the middle of the metal. "Can you see that?" I asked. She stared at the blade, tilting her head to read the words. "The engraving says, _'Fire from Ice'_ which is our house's words. If you look just there, at the base of the sword, you can see my initials, HHH. This truly is a one of a kind."

"Wow, that is incredible." Her face was a picture. I laughed as she just stared in awe. At least someone appreciated my handiwork. "Can I try it out?"

"You've already tried it out," I laughed, "Training with blunt weapons is all I signed up, you hear me?" She nodded and grabbed one of the sparring swords off the ground and slid it across the floor towards her. I put my sword down to one side, as I picked up the other blunt weapon and faced her, "Are you ready for this?"

"Are you?" She teased, as she picked up the sword and started swinging it frantically. I held the sword loosely and parried her away. Again, she came, slashing from the side and again I blocked. I hadn't been trained since I was five, like most, but the little lady was by no means a fine swordswoman. I could do nothing but smile, watching her with that determined look on her face as we battled away. This was all she wanted to do, and she was forbidden to even try. The look of joy on her face at being given just the opportunity. Hours and hours passed freely, this was the most fun I had had in months. She was useless, I mean, completely useless with the sword, but surprisingly good with the bow. I know we could have been down there for days but when we eventually gave it up it must have totaled four to five hours. As we eventually packed up the stuff and were about to head back to the surface, she ran over and hugged me. Although she practically winded me as her head hit me straight in the chest, I could do nothing but smile as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you so much for that Hiccup"

"Anytime."

* * *

Upon exiting the prison, and heading back out into the courtyard, Jon and Robb were standing there staring.

"I can explain…"

"She asked you to teach her how to fight, didn't she?" Robb asked, although it was more of a statement than a question, with his smile showing he already knew the answer.

"She did threaten to keep calling me 'my lord', I was acting under duress," I chuckled. Robb and Jon just started to laugh, as Arya tried to put on a serious face but failed miserably, as she couldn't stop giggling. The gleaming smile of their sister enough for them to know how happy it had made her. "My father probably expects me back tomorrow, and I still have a two-day ride home. Thank you for having me, but I must be setting off soon." I followed up sorrowfully. I didn't want to leave, but I did have to get home.

"Safe journey Hiccup, you'll visit again soon?" Robb asked, as she outstretched his arm.

"I will." I replied, locking arms, as we pulled into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Jon smiled, "promise you'll visit me at the wall."

"I promise, come here," I said as I pulled him in for the hug, "'til next time."

He embraced it, "Until next time, my friend."

"I'll escort you out," Arya smiled and walked alongside me as I headed for the large archway. I waved back to Jon and Robb, who reciprocated the gesture, before turning back to Arya. "Hiccup?" she asked, her eyes now big and blue.

"Yes Arya." I said softly as I untied the reigns to my horse and adjusted the saddle.

"I'm going with my father and Sansa to the capital for a few weeks, when I get back, can… can you make me a sword?"

"A sword? I don't think your father would like that."

"Please Hiccup. Yours is amazing, I've got some money saved up. I can pay you."

"It's not the money Arya, I would never even think of charging you."

"Please, pretty please, it's all I've ever wanted," she begged, hands out as if to pray.

"You're going to get me killed one of these days, fine, I'll make you a sword." She almost knocked me over as she hugged me again. "Next time I see you, I'll bring your sword with me. Promise me you'll be careful with it, young lady"

"I promise." She yelled excitedly. I don't even think she even heard me call her a lady. I placed my arms around her back, "Promise you'll be careful in The South, I'll always be here when you get back."

"I will Hiccup, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Goodbye Arya, I'll see you soon." I smiled as I mounted my horse and waved her goodbye. As I headed off down the dirt track, I looked back at her. She was still smiling, still waving me off, as I rode into the distance. She was the closest thing to a sibling I have, as if I did actually have a sister. I can only hope that I'll see them all again soon…


	7. Pains from the past

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 7: Pains from the past**

 _ **Snotlout**_

"Father, thank God you are home, you were starting to get me worried," I yelled, running towards him as he jumped off his ship. His matted black hair and beard dripping as he removed his horned helmet and strolled up to me. I kept running to him and hugged him tightly. His hands remained gripped tightly onto the horns of the helmet, his face, emotionless.

"I am a Jorgenson. I was born to sail the seas. You've grown weak boy. I raised you to be strong. A true Ironborn would never fear the open waters," he grunted, while breaking my hold and brushing me off to the side, "I've had seventeen years to make a man of you boy, I need you to be the man you were born to be, not this." His disapproving look was enough to send shivers down my spine, churning my insides. The shake of his head as he turned to walk away like a dagger to the heart.

"I wasn't born to be heir." I replied timidly

"No. No you weren't." He said coldly

"That's it. That's all you're going to say."

"What do you want me to say, boy. All those decades I spent building this house up, and all I have left to show for it is you."

"All you have left is me." I repeated angrily, "All my life I've been in their shadows. It is not my fault they are gone, that was your fault, not mine."

Father snapped around to face me, eyes full of fire and fury. He stood upright, looming over me. As the last of the men exited the boat and had walked far enough out of earshot, he broke the silence.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ..." He bellowed.

"HOW DARE I?" I yelled back, "You've treated me with disdain, with contempt, when I'll I've ever done is look up to you."

"Look what good that did you." He grunted, as he began to walk away.

"That night was the last time you were my father, but I will always be your son." He looked back at me now, his head slightly dipped. "When you realise that, you know where I am." With that I gave him a cold stare, pushing my way past him and storming off the dock up the rocks to the castle. I ran to the top and looked back down. He hadn't moved. His posture now crooked as he hunched over, the horns of his helmet digging into his hands, leaving a faint red tint to the rain water running over his hands. Then I saw it, the trickle down his left cheek as he steadied himself and stood up straight. _That's just rain, surely, it's just the rain_ , but the closer I looked the more I couldn't convince myself that was true, _father was crying, he was actually crying._ I turned back and ran towards the castle, unsure what I had just seen, just glad he hadn't seen me see it.

* * *

As we sat down for dinner that evening, the mood was expectedly bitter. Mother, father, and I were already sat, but then Viggo made his way into the room a. sat down.

"How were the seas Lord Jorgenson, sure it was nothing you couldn't handle," Viggo grinned, a charming smile concealing the cunning in his eyes.

"The seas weren't the issue son, it was the pirates," Spitelout chuckled.

"Pirates, my lord, I would have love to have seen that."

"Maybe you will lad, I was actually thinking of inviting you on our next voyage."

"Really? I'd love that. I haven't been on the seas properly for years."

"I know it's been hard for you son, since you lost your family, but you will always have a place here."

"Thank you so much my lord, I hope I will never disappoint you." Viggo's smug smile beaming ever more. _How could he have my father wrapped around his finger like this._

"Never Viggo, never." Spitelout gave a hearty laugh and patted Viggo on the shoulder.

That was the final straw, I coiled my hand into a fist and slammed it on the table and got up to leave. _I've had enough of this._

"Son, where are you going?" Mother asked.

"I can't deal with this anymore, I can't deal with him." I grumbled

"What's wrong son? Aren't you happy your father is home? You've been on edge for days waiting for him to come back and now you're leaving already." Her soft tone was a nice change compared to the scathing tone of father.

"I can not live like this mother. I just can't." With that I shoved my chair in and stormed out of the room. Silence shrouded the hall, before the slamming of the door behind me broke it. A couple of deep breaths steadied my step, tears welling in my eyes. I'd only walked a few feet from the door, but it slammed open behind me and I felt the gust of wind blow past me.

"Son," father emerged from the door and closed it behind him, I just kept on walking, "Son."

"Son," I scoffed, "That's a first. I thought that word was specifically for you prize jewel sat in there."

"Viggo, this is about Viggo?" His surprised expression caught me off guard.

"No." I couldn't look him in the eyes, "Yes."

"What has he done?" Father asked

"It's not him, it's you. Viggo is smart, scheming, and sadistic and I see the way you look at him." I stopped looking down and stared him straight in the eyes, "Like he is everything I am not. I might as well have died with my brothers. Would have been easier for you, wouldn't it?" I saw the pain in his eyes, the hurt, I didn't care. I had suffered his contempt for too long, at least now he knew how I felt.

"Son, don't say that. NEVER say that."

"AND WHY NOT DAD, IT'S THE TRUTH. You were always there when I was young, but now you can hardly bare to look at me. Am I that much of a disappointment to you?"

"Son, listen to me. I'm sorry." _Sorry. Did dad just actually tell me he's sorry. No, that can't have happened. I must be imagining this._ "When your brother's died, I wasn't there. Every time I look at you, it reminds me of how I failed them. Now all I see is how I failed you. When I heard what happened to Viggo's family only three years after the horrors of ours, I had to make sure I protected him. Protected him as I should have done my sons." He knelt down, placing an arm on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry son, can you forgive me."

 _Was he really story, or is this a trick. A ploy. To mock me even further If I fall for this act._

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe things will change?"

" _I've already lost two sons, I can't lose you as well my boy."_ I heard the sorrow in his voice followed by a single tear, dripping down his cheek, "Can you forgive me son?"

I knew know this was no act. C _an I forgive him? All I want to do is hate him, but I couldn't, not like this._

I reached forward and embraced him, his arms locking around my back squeezing me as if he would never let go. "Yes father, I forgive you. I forgive you."

* * *

It was a week later on, and I was sat on the dock outside the castle, staring out to sea. How I loved the sea as a boy, how I asked my father to take me with him. I was eight when I first feared the sea, feared the monsters riding the waves to come and destroy our home. Of course now I know they weren't monsters, but still, I could never love the sea again. It was only then I heard the sound of footprints, and then the feel of my father's hand on my shoulder,

"You all right son?"

"I will be father, but I have to know. Nine years ago, what happened? Please tell me. "

The pain on his face was evident. He sighed and then sat down on the edge of the dock beside me. He removed his helmet and placed it at his side then stared blankly out to sea.

"It was eight years after Robert's rebellion. Balon believed the realm hadn't recovered from the war and was weak. As I had the largest fleet of the Iron Islands, apart from the Greyjoy's of course, he sent me on a mission to Lannisport. I left here, saying goodbye to your mother and you and your brothers. It took time, but we reached the mainland and me and my crew lit the Lannister fleet ablaze before they even knew what was happening. Most of my men escaped, but I was captured while foolishly trying to save one of the men too stupid to get away in time. It took over a week, but I escaped, I stole a small fishing boat and sailed home as fast as I could. When I returned, what I saw. What there was left. Or wasn't. There were large holes in the outer walls, rubble from the broken towers scattered everywhere. The smell of fire as I stepped over tens and hundreds of bodies. I searched room by room for you. For your brothers and your mother. Then I found them. Pinned under a large slab of rock. I tried to move it, but it was no use. They were already gone. The stairs must have collapsed as they attempted to run away. My eldest two sons gone, and I couldn't do anything to save them. But I knew I had to leave them to find you, I knew where you ran you were scared. That was where I found you. Hiding and crying and I tried telling you everything would be all right. But it wasn't. It was never alright after that."

"I'm sorry dad, I never knew."

"It was my fault they're gone. I should've been here, should've protected them"

"You couldn't have known." I tried reassuring him, "it wasn't your fault."

"Ever since then I swore to protect you, to keep you safe."

"I'm not eight anymore father, you need to let me make my own choices. That next voyage you were on about going with Viggo. Let me come."

"But son…" He protested.

"Let me come father. I need to do this. You need to let me do this." I pleaded

"It's not safe on the seas. I can't keep you safe out there."

"We're Ironborn. The sea is where we are safest. I am a Jorgenson, I am your son. I belong on the seas."

Father just turned to me and smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder and we stared out to sea. _Soon I will be back on the water. Soon I will be where I belong._


	8. A dream of home

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 8: A dream of home**

 _ **Tuffnut**_

"Can we just leave already?" It had been over a week since the fight and I didn't want to stay in these retching pits any longer than we needed to. Ruff was sat on the bench opposite sharpening her sword, then proceeded to do the same with the dagger she hid in her belt.

"Not until you're healed brother. It's going to be a long trip, you need to be at full strength." Ruff smiled at me, then returned her gaze to her blade.

"I'm fine." I got up a started waving my wrist in her direction, as if I was holding a sword, "If only a had a blade, I could take you for sure."

"Oh, you think so do you?" Ruff chuckled, "At full strength it might take me a minute, but like this, it would only take me seconds."

My shoulder was still weak, so I wouldn't be able to use my mace properly for another few weeks but the wound in my back was almost fully healed.

"We need to leave soon, before they try to force us to fight again. I might not be able to fight with _Macey,_ but I can still wield a sword."

"Don't know why you gave your weapon a name brother, pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"A weapon is only as good as the person who swings it. To use a weapon, you must know the weapon, how can you know it if it doesn't have a name."

"Anyone who didn't know you would think you are somewhat wise brother," Ruffnut giggled.

"He does have a point y'know. Maybe I should give mine a name," The red-haired men bobbed his head around the corner and seemed rather upbeat as he joined the conversation, "sorry for listening in, but if you are planning to break out of here, I can help."

"Help, how can you help Dagur?" Now I was interested

"I've been here far longer than either of you, I know the best chance we have of getting out of here."

"And that is?" Ruff snarled, clearly unconvinced by the man's bravado.

"I'll tell you, just promise me you will not tell anyone who I am when we get back to Westeros, that's where you're headed right?" This was the first time I'd seen the man show any sign of fear. _What was he hiding_?

"How'd you know that?"

"Ear for accents, I've been all over the world, I've had to learn a few things. Now do you promise me?"

"Yes, we promise," Ruff snapped, "Now how do we get out of this shithole?"

Dagur had explained the plan. I wanted to leave soon but I didn't expect it to be tonight. It was either today, or wait another two weeks, and we for sure wasn't about to do that. Apparently every two weeks, there was a travelling show in town and so there were less guards on duty than usual. Although he had made it out to be some masterplan, it wasn't half as complicated as he made out. Dagur would go to the lower levels and release the slave fighters, there was only two or three men guarding it anyway, so he said he'd have it covered. This would provide the necessary distraction for me and Ruff to make our move. We would take the other end, get rid of the remaining guards, and clear the way to the exit. Our only obstacle would be the main warden of the arena. He was a grubby little man with a thin mustache, hopefully we wouldn't have to deal with that tonight. Killing the warden and taking his keys, that was our way out. _There was no way this would go to plan, but it was all we had._

"Get some sleep sister, it's going to be a long night."

* * *

 _ **Ruffnut**_

"You ready to do this brother?" I slid my dagger into my belt and then picked up my sword. I picked up my pack, which unfortunately for me had to hold my brother's stupid mace. Tuff's shoulder was still in pain, so he asked me to carry it. I had heard Dagur laugh when Tuff had asked me to do it earlier, but I just couldn't see my brother leaving this city without that damn weapon.

"'To the end, brother. 'To the end."

The screams and shouts all around signaled we were on. The two guards guarding the door at this end of the corridor paled as they saw us sprinting towards them swords in hand. They barely had time to unsheathe their swords before our blades were plunged into them, impaling them on the wooden doors behind. I gave a nod to Tuff and we withdrew our blades. As the men fell, we pushed the door open and headed down the stairs, backs to the wall as we reached the bottom. I peeped around the corner, narrowly avoiding the eyes of the ten guards sprinting towards the screams. After watching them pass, we snuck around the corner and creeped our way up to the exit. It was now unguarded, that was a surprise. _Something definitely doesn't feel right._

"I'll check the warden's office, maybe he left his keys in there," Dagur had mentioned that it was next to the exit, it was worth a shot, "check the gate is locked, let's hope we can get lucky."

I moved into the office, rummaging through the drawers at the slightest chance of finding the keys. Then I felt it. The cold steel pinned to my neck. I could feel the man's breath on the back of my neck as he shoved me out of the room, his blade still pressed against my neck.

"Tuff stop," I managed to squeeze out, before the man dug the blade deeper into the skin. I could feel it cutting now, it was probably drawing blood. The man walked us over to face Tuff, my brother with his back to the locked gate as he stared the man down.

"You were the ones who asked me to let you fight, to earn your keep here." The warden's voice was deep and gritty. "I treated you well. No handcuffs. No whipping. I even let you keep your own weapons."

"Like you would have let us leave if we asked you." I grunted.

"Well, no. But we had something great going on here, why'd you have to ruin it doing something stupid like this.

"Listen to me, we can work this out."

"No, you listen to me. Step 1, drop your pack."

Reluctantly I slid the pack off my shoulder and kicked it to the side

"Good. Step 2, drop your sword."

He must have been staring at Tuff, as my brother placed his sword on the ground in front of him and then pushed it to the warden's feet.

"Don't hurt her," Tuff pleaded.

"Hurt her," the man started laughing, "No, I'm not going to hurt her. She is going to watch as I slice her brother up piece by piece, until there's nothing left of him. She will be locked in one of these cells for the rest of her life reliving it. Now boy, turn around and place your hands up or I will slice her throat."

"Don't do it Tuff, don't worry about me, just kill this bastard," I pleaded. _Tuff would die for me, I knew he would, but I wouldn't let him, I'd end this bastard myself before he even got close to Tuff."_

Tuff smiled at me, then sunk to his knees, "Always knew you would be the death of me sister." _How could he joke at a time like this?_

I reached for my waist to find my dagger, but before I could make the move, I heard a short gargle, and the clanging of metal landing on the stone. I felt the man's grasp release and I span round to find the warden falling to the floor, a dagger planted in the side of his neck.

"You didn't think I would leave you guys hanging did you?" Dagur grinned and retrieved his blade from the man's neck. It was so unlike me, but I just jumped towards him, hugging him as if he was family, as if he was Finn.

"Thank you Dagur, are you all right?"

"Seemingly better than you," he joked, "We better get going."

"Yes, of course," I stuttered, letting him go. I knelt and ripped the keys off the warden's belt and unlocked the gate. We are free.

* * *

Out onto the main street, we stayed low, sticking to the shadows, sticking to the edges, and trying to remain undetected. Through every alley or backstreet we could find, the three of us snuck through the city towards the docks. It took time, and it was nearly daybreak when we finally caught sight of the water.

"Do you know which one will take us home," I turned to ask Dagur.

"Not exactly, but I do see that a certain friend seems to be in town." Dagur grinned, pointing to the boat at the far end. It was a nice vessel, that was for sure. It was relatively large, and the white sail was painted with the image of a golden sun.

"Who does it belong to? Some lord or lady?" I asked.

"Just a trader, I've procured a few obscure items for him in the past, let's just say that he owes me one."

"Then let's go," I pressured, "the last thing I want to do is get caught in the open."

Within a few minutes, we had reached the end of the docks and silently climbed aboard the ship. I trusted Dagur, but my hand didn't leave the hilt of my sword. A loud creak of wood on the ship must have startled the ship's captain, or woke him up more likely, as he warily made his way up the stairs to face us on the deck. I wonder what he thought to see three people stood on his deck in the middle of the night.

"Who is it? What are you doing on my ship," he growled.

"Johann, my friend," Dagur cheered.

"Dagur," the man groaned in a sarcastic tone, "How lovely to see you again."

"I thought you said he was an old friend," I shot a glare over at our new 'companion'.

"Are you planning on introducing me to your friends, Dagur, or are we just going to stand here staring at each other like fools." The trader was a short man, with a long black beard tied at the end, a wide mustache, extending past the edges of his face and messy hair. He was dressed in fine silks, wearing the pin of a golden sun, matching the sail of his ship.

"This is Tuff, and this is Ruff," he smiled while hovering his finger in our direction.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Oh, I do apologize." He turned to us and offered a light bow, "My lord, my lady, welcome aboard my ship."

"My lady?" Dagur turned to look at me.

"Long story my friend, one day I'll tell you," I smiled, looking back to him. "Johann would you be able to take us home?"

"Of course, my lady, we will set sail at dawn. Make yourself at home, we'll be back in Westeros before you even know it." The man offered another leisurely bow, before returning down to the lower levels of his boat, leaving the three of us stood standing aimlessly on the deck.

"See, told you everything would be fine. If you need new clothes, weapons or to be smuggled somewhere you're not supposed to be, Johann's your man." Dagur stood there proudly, still looking slightly perplexed at how well all had turned out.

"Weapons," Tuff's mouth opened, and his hands started shaking, "Macey, where's Macey?"

It was only then that I realised I had left the pack at the exits to the pits, where the warden had made me drop it.

"Tuff I'm so …" I started, but before I could finish, Tuff's frown turned into a wide grin.

"… MACEY!" Tuff cheered, as he rushed past me towards Dagur.

I turned to the side to see Dagur pulling my pack off of his shoulder and holding Tuff's mace out.

"How did you…" I started asking.

"… I saw you drop it back there in the pits, I could hardly let the man leave Essos without his mace, could I?" Dagur quipped, smiling as he handed the weapon over to Tuff, who hugged it as if it were a newborn child.

"What would we do without you," I joked, smiling after seeing Dagur's grin .

"Not going home, that's for sure," he smirked.

It was true, If I had have ended him in the ring, we would not be here, not be out of the pits, not on the boat, and definitely not on our way home.


	9. The truth laid bare

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 9: The truth laid bare**

 _ **Hiccup**_

"YOU'RE LATE!" The booming voice of Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock was unmistakable as I walked into the room. Father was sat in his high chair at the head of the table. His eyes were cold, and his fists were clenched on the table. Even at his friendliest, the sheer size of the man would cause a shiver to run down the spine of the bravest men. His large, light brown beard almost covering his grimace as he rose to his feet. I'd spent the first sixteen years of my life being almost ignored by the man, but at the start of last year he had promised me he was trying to be my father again. But seeing him standing over me like this, with a look of anger on his face, almost makes me wish he'd never bothered trying to care and would just go back to ignoring me.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to worry you, I rode back as soon as I co…"

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man's gut bounced up and down as his laughter echoed through the room, nearly startling me to death, "I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?" I asked perplexed. Me and father didn't always click, but most of the time I at least had a clue of what he was on about.

"I bet that you wouldn't be able to resist staying the night. Our old humble blacksmith owes me a round," He cheered, as he lifted is tankard and started humming merrily.

"Is this all you and Gobber do when I'm not here, are you serious?" Gobber was father's best friend and so when I wasn't training or running off on errands, I would work with him. It's only because of him I gained the skills to forge my own sword. At least there was one thing I was good at.

"Hey, he started it, not me, son," Stoick stated, laughing again.

"I didn't really have a choice, you could have told me the King was visiting y'know."

"Slipped my mind son," he said anxiously, rubbing his beard, and shaking his head.

"Slipped. Your. Mind" I said condescendingly, giving a telling stare towards him.

"What did it matter? It wasn't the King you went to see anyway was it?" He said with a smirk, and a wink. Did I just see Stoick the vast wink? I must be hallucinating.

"What on earth are you on about dad?" I snapped at him.

"Stop kidding yourself son, we both know you went to see the girl son."

 _The girl, the girl, the girl, what on Earth is he on about. No. He can't be serious. No. No way he thinks that._ "Are you on about Arya? Seriously dad?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, if you want me to me to mention the idea of an engagement to Ned I would be happy to put a good word in. To save her for you 'til she comes of age." _What is going on? Is he seriously this deluded? I can only imagine what he's thinking has been going on. How much has he drank?_

"Nothing is going on dad, I am not in love with Arya, I do not want to marry Arya. She's like a baby sister to me, how could you even think that, she's practically a child." I snapped back at him again.

"Your mother was ten years younger than me when we married, that had no effect on how we felt about each other." He reasoned.

"This is different. She's eleven. I'm…"

"18 now, I know," he interrupted, "you are also sole heir to this house Hiccup. Sooner or later you will have to marry and she…"

"She is practically a sister to me," I butted in, "I will not hear another word of this. Are you clear?"

"Alright, all right son. But you know as well as I do, you will need to marry." I shuddered at his words. I knew he was right, and it was my duty, but I still couldn't stomach the thought of it.

"Changing the subject swiftly on. I met King Robert, he was nicer than I expected. But he did say something that I need you to tell me the truth about." As soon as I said it I could see the fire in father's eyes. The slam of his fists on the table and an overly exaggerated fake laugh followed, and he slumped back into his chair. I walked over to him and pulled out the chair closest to him and sat down.

"What's wrong father, I didn't mean to upset you."

He reached across and grabbed my arm. I think it was a sign of affection, of sorts, but I was still a bit confused, "you haven't upset me son, I just can't hear his name without wanting to smash something. After all he did, I don't want you to ever speak his name again."

"Is it to do with me, he apologized to me in person. He said that you were a great man. I didn't think there was anything malicious behind his words." I told him honestly. Robert had only shown a slight hint of sadness when we spoke, but I dismissed it at being the result of the long journey he had from King's landing, and just wanting to get to peace and quiet.

Father faked another laugh, then I saw him growing angrier and tensing up, his face growing redder, almost to the colour of his beard. He picked up the plate from the table in front of him but calmed enough to lower it back down without it breaking into a thousand pieces.

"That wasn't sadness Hiccup, that man is incapable of compassion of any kind. Any apology he made was a lie. It's all he's good for." He stated coldly. I gave him a look to try to get him to continue. He sighed, and after a few moments he began again. "As one of Ned's commanders, I spent a lot of time with Robert during the war. He had a just cause to hate the Targaryens, he really did. After the horrors that were inflicted on Ned's family I willfully rode into battle for him, and for Robert. When Rhaegar fell at the trident, I wasn't saddened by his death. Or his father's death. The mad King deserved his fate. But Robert took it too far. I saw his anger, saw his grief, but neither me, Ned, or anyone else could bring him back to sanity. He vowed to kill every Targaryen he could get his hands on." I saw him droop back into his chair, eyes full of sorrow. A tear dripping from his eye. "And that's why he killed your mother."

"WHAT?" I screamed, "You said she died in childbirth." I couldn't help it my eyes were now flooding with tears. "YOU SAID IT WAS MY FAULT SHE WAS DEAD." I was practically screaming the castle down now, and I didn't care. For over sixteen years I had received nothing but contempt from him because I thought I had taken away the one thing he truly loved in the world, but it was a lie. It was all a lie. "WHY ME? I NEEDED A FATHER AND ALL YOU DID WAS BLAME ME. IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT."

"NO IT WAS MINE," he yelled back, "I TRUSTED HIM AND HE STABBED ME IN THE BACK. I HELPED WIN HIM HIS DAMNED THRONE AND BEFORE I EVEN GOT HOME FROM THE WAR SHE WAS GONE. I FOUND HER LYING THERE," he was almost in as bad as a state as me at this point, tears rolling his cheeks, "I ran in and found her laying there, you were crying in her arms. Her once bright purple eyes, now vacant. WHAT HAD I DONE TO DESERVE THAT? MY VALKA. My Valka. My Valka…" He looked broken, I couldn't bare to look at him like this. His large framed curled over like a slave waiting to receive a beating. I got out of my seat and ran up and hugged him,

"I'm so sorry dad. I'm so sorry."

"I always loved you son, but seeing you grow up looking so much like her hurt me more than you can imagine. You would come to me and I couldn't handle seeing you. I grew sad, then I grew angry. Angry at you for what he did to her. It was Gobber who broke me down enough to get me out of that cycle. Valka was gone, but you needed me more than ever, I needed to make things right. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Hiccup, I didn't want to bring this all up."

"It's okay dad, Its okay."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" I looked up to see his blood-red eyes aching to be blamed and expecting me to lash out.

"I'm not one for flipping tables and smashing plates dad." I offered a wry smile and a slight chuckle, "there's been enough of that already over the past seventeen years."

"You can make a joke out of anything can't you?" He wiped his eyes and saw him offer his arms out again.

"You know it dad." I grinned and hugged him again. We were both a state. Faces red raw and soaked from the shouting and the tears. He released me from the bear hug that was ever so slowly cutting off my air supply. I gasped and offered a small nod, as if to tell him all would be fine.

"Can you go and get Gobber?" He asked me, "He needs to pay up on that bet and we're in real need of a drink right now."

"Sure thing dad, sure thing." I smiled as I walked out of the room. Falling back on the door as it closed behind me. I just sat there for a moment, reliving what I had just heard, but there was an aching feeling like it still wasn't the entire truth. _What isn't he telling me_?

* * *

As I crossed the courtyard in the pitch-black of night, I reached Gobber's shack. His forge covered a large amount of the space, but his shack was small and wooden and seemingly too small for a man of his size. Dad had offered many times to offer him a permanent room, but he preferred to sleep next to his work, his livelihood. Liked it being a bit more cozy apparently. I knocked on the door and sure enough, the large figure squeezed through to greet me. He was a bald man, with big, bushy blonde eyebrows and an impressive mustache, knotted on each side down to his waist. He had lost two limbs in battle, but that never stopped him. Gobber practically raised me through childhood, it's like he's part of the family.

"What can I do for yer laddie," he grinned with an open smile.

"Dad wants you to pay up for that bet," I saw him scrape his wooden stump over the ground in annoyance my father actually remembered, "NOW."

"Fine, I'll pay up," he grunted, "that girl really did a number on you, got you to stay the night?"

I stared at him with a cold expression, "it was you? You were the one who was whispering this into father's ears. I can't believe you," I gave him a disappointed look.

"What?" He looked shocked at my outburst, "She's perfect for you, strong-willed, fierce, unrelenting."

"Right, just shhhhhhh I'm not hearing this. What do I have to do to get you and dad to drop this?"

"Well you have to marry someone, one way or the other, so the only other option you got that will make your father drop it, is for you to ask him to find you a wife," Gobber laughed. I sighed heavily, only causing the man to start laughing even heavier.

I shuddered at the thought again, "Really?" I asked, blowing my cheeks out. Gobber just gave a solid nod. I stood there, stunned at what little choice I actually had in this matter "Gobber, I need to ask you something."

"What is it lad?" the man asked. I saw him exit the shack and lock the door. "You're getting me worried now."

"Did you know? About mother? About the King?" His pained nod was all I needed to know. I explained to him what father had told me and he reached forward to hug me.

"Your mother was a fine lady, good through and through, and they took her from us for nothing. Your father did leave out one part," I listened on attentively, "the person who poisoned her was too slow, or too clumsy to escape Stoick and I've heard tales of what happened to him. Not pretty if you ask me." I knew my father. Gobber had to saw his own leg off to stop the rot after being injured in a battle and that sounds like the worst thing imaginable, and if even he won't say what father did then it must have been bad. Gobber quickly turned around and unlocked his shack and went back inside. I thought about calling after him, but he returned moments later holding a small scroll.

"Stoick told me to wait until you were twenty to give this to you, but as you already know the truth there is no need to wait."

"What is it?" I asked

"I'd suggest to go back to your chambers and open it. I'll sort things with your dad. Go, lad, you need to read it."

* * *

Before Gobber had relocked his Shack and turned back around, I had gone, ran to my room. I lay on my bed. Staring up at the scroll as ran it through my fingers. I stopped when I hovered over the wax seal, bright red with the imprint of the three-headed dragon. _The Targaryen sigil. Mother._ I closed my eyes, then undid the seal and held the writing up to the light. I read the words over and over, all while tears flooded down my cheeks.

 _To my dearest Hiccup,_

 _If you are reading this then I can only say how sorry I am. A mother's duty is to protect her children and keep them safe. I won't be able to do that for you now. I won't watch you take your first steps. I won't hear your first words. I won't watch you grow up, fall in love, and have children of your own. But I will always love you, my boy, know that. I can only hope your father is well, and has cared for you as I know he will have done. I know Robert will come for me, but I can't leave you, won't leave you. I will do what has to be done to keep you from harm._

 _My sweet boy, my beautiful boy. Even looking down at you now, I can see the man you were born to become. My only regret is that I can not be at your side to see it. From the day you were born, your father didn't think you would make it, but I looked into those large, emerald eyes and I saw you fight for every breath. Even when all hope was lost, I saw you fight your way back from the brink. I always knew you were special my boy, that you would accomplish great things and make me and your father so, so proud._

 _If I have any advice to give you son, it is this. Follow your own path, fight for what you believe and no matter what the odds, trust in yourself that you will be the one who will bring light from the darkness. My fire is part of you now, don't fear it, cherish it. I have no doubt you have many questions, and I am sorry I can not be there to answer them, but trust me when I say I will always be there with you, my boy. Always._

 _Love, mother._

I rolled the note back up, clutching it in my arms as a curled into a ball, letting the tears flow freely now as I rocked myself to sleep.


	10. Family comes first

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 10: Family comes first**

 _ **Astrid**_

'Come on brother. You promised. Scared of being beaten by a girl," I teased.

"I would love to, Astrid, but I have to go see Heather, apparently it's urgent." I saw Finn's eyes shifting uncomfortably. He tried to sidestep me, but I grabbed his arm and spun him to face me.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She told me it could wait until after training," His agitated demeanour eased a little, "And you did promise me you know."

"I know, I know, but…"

"But nothing, your lordship, you're not getting out of this one," I chuckled

"Are you sure Heather's fine?"

"She's in the courtyard waiting for us, guess she wanted to watch see you in action."

"I haven't trained as much since she's been here, at least go a bit easy on me. You don't want to show me up, now do you?"

"I'm not promising anything," I giggled.

Father wouldn't teach me how to fight, but Finn just passed on everything Father taught him onto me. It wasn't until Father caught us sneaking off to the creek to train that he first let me hold a weapon inside the castle. I was eleven the first time I was put into training with the others. The look on their faces when I walked in carrying my axe. Priceless. Only topped by the look they had after I beat them hands down. I trained with Finn almost every day for years and years after that. He was taller and stronger, but I was faster. It took time, and lots of training but as I grew older, I grew better, soon Finn couldn't even beat me. Even before Heather, Finn had grown distant, He needed this as much as I did, even if he would be the last person to admit that.

As we reached the courtyard, it seemed half the castle had decided to come and watch. Heather was stood smiling down at us next to father and mother, and she called to us as we approached,

"Good luck Astrid. Don't go easy on him," she teased playfully.

"Oh, I'm not planning on it," I chuckled back.

"Take her down Finn," she cheered, throwing her arm forward like throwing a punch. Finn picked up a sparring sword off of the rack,  
"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily brother, drop it now."

"You're not serious, Ast."

"For old time's sake, bring it."

Throwing the blunt sword to the side, Finn unsheathed the longsword at his waist. I pulled the dual-edged axe off of my back and the cheering began.

We began circling each other, weapons outstretched. I made the first move, a lunge down to his left. He blocked it, flicking his sword over to the right and countering. Another clash of metal followed, as blades locked. I held him there, but his height and strength were slowly breaking the bond. As the force became too large, I span away, narrowly avoiding the blade as it slashed into the dirt. We circled each other again. He wiped his hair from his eyes and I saw the look of determination in his eyes. Two quick slashes hit first the blade, then the handle leaving a clear indent in the wood of my axe. I regained my balance, dodging to the side of two more of his lunges and hitting his blade with a strong blow, buckling the metal. Two more blows pushed Finn further back, knocking him to the floor. His sword now a jagged mess, not the fine curved blade it previously was. I was about to deal one final blow, sweeping the sword from his hands and rendering the fight over, but then I looked up to see Heather yelling to Finn to get back up. _I can't do this._ I stepped back, allowing him to get to his feet, his face now red and flustered. He slid to the side, picking up the sparring sword and twirling it in his wrist to grasp the weight of the blade. He came at me again, both swords swinging rhythmically. I brushed off two, three, four swipes, but the fifth knocked me off balance, nearly losing grip of the axe. The sixth blow wiped the weapon clean out my hands. I dropped to the floor, Finn's sword at my neck. His expression, locked in concentration, now relaxed and he dropped his blades to the ground. We were both sweating, both exhausted but he just looked at me and smiled. I grabbed his outstretched arm, pulling me to my feet. He pulled me in and hugged me, whispering in my ear as he pulled me in closer,

"Thank you."

I heard the cheering from the 'crowd' as we broke off and I collected my axe. Both our weapons are completely dull and battered but it was worth it. The applauding from mother and Heather, and the deep, weighty clap of father. Finn was lost in that brief moment, before I saw his eyes flick towards Heather. He picked up his sword, or what was left of it anyway, and we headed up the steps towards the gathering of people. As we reached the top, the crowd has dissipated until it was just our parents and Heather watching on.

"Magnificent. Magnificent." Father was just standing there smiling and clapping.

"You two scare me half to death, you do know that." Mother was also clapping but her face showed she was more relieved than anything. I couldn't blame her after all the cuts and scrapes we've had in the past.

"Unlucky Astrid, I thought you had him for a second," Heather added, running up and hugging Finn

"It was a close one, looks like I need to keep up with my training if I want to beat him next time.," I replied. I know Finn needed this one but losing just isn't something I do lightly, or by choice.

"Heather, you said it was urgent. Is everything okay?" Finn asked, "I heard you needed to speak to me."

"You don't need to look like that Finn," Heather chuckled, "No-one's died or anything, I actually have good news, mother's coming for a visit."

"Your mother?" Father exclaimed.

"I hope that's okay. That is okay isn't it?" Heather pleaded.

"Of course, dear, she is always welcome here. Do you know when she is coming?" Father smiled at her and I saw the glow in Heather's eyes.

"I don't really know. The letter was quite odd, unlike mother. It just read,

 _To my emerald,_

 _His web is closing, but my ship has already set sail,_

 _On stormy seas I will come, you will be back in my arms._

 _Love, your amethyst._

Do you have any idea what it means? All I can make out is that she's on her way here. Why has she written it so cryptically?"

I saw father look away nervously towards mother, and her place her hand on his back in support, "I have no idea, my dear, maybe she's just that excited to see you."

 _What is going on here? What do they know, and why won't they tell her?"_

I could see that Heather wasn't buying into it either, but I had to speak to my parents alone to get to the bottom of this. "Finn, can you take Heather and prepare a room for her mother when she arrives? I'll come and join you in a moment." I asked calmly.

Heather shot a disapproving glance towards me, but reluctantly took Finn's hand and headed inside, closing the door behind them. I just stood there, staring at them. They must know I know that something is off here.

"Astrid." Father started.

"What's going on dad? Don't lie to me."

"Darling, I would never…" I couldn't break eye contact. Finally it must have been enough to make him crack.

"The truth father, please."

"The truth is I know exactly what that letter means, why it's written like that, and why she chose the words she did. I have known Heather's mother for many years, from before she moved to Volantis. She is in danger. She is scared. She has hidden for so long and know she is on the run again. I have no doubt, Varys is the one she is afraid of. The spider has hunted her for so many years, he must have finally found her. All I can hope is that she can get here safe, and soon, only then can we help her. And Heather, Astrid," place his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, "you can not tell her. You can't"

"She deserves to know."

"Heather is happy. This will do nothing but panic her. She will be no use to her mother or anyone if she packs up and leaves to find her. Promise me you'll keep her in the dark until her mother arrives."

"But father…"

"Astrid please."

"Okay I promise."

* * *

The day was nearly over, and I had retired to my quarters for the night and changed in my light blue bed clothes, it was always my colour. Only then did I hear the knock at the door. A soft gentle knock, _who the hell could that be?_ I opened the door to find Heather. She was stood there in an all green night gown, perfectly matching her eyes.

"Heather, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed someone to talk to."

"Don't apologise, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you for earlier, you didn't have to do that, but I couldn't be more grateful that you did."

"Did what?" I replied with a straight face. Only failing that halfway through and grinning instead, even I could tell that was not convincing in the slightest.

"I know you threw that duel Astrid. I've been watching you train for a month now. You are far better than Finn. I wish I had someone that would do that for me. I know you Astrid, I hope I can trust you, please tell me what's going on."

"Is this about that letter?"

"Mother's in trouble, isn't she Astrid?"

"Heather, I…"

"Please Astrid, I saw that look you had earlier. I know something is wrong. Please tell me the truth."

"Heather. You can trust me. You know that don't you?" I walked slowly up to her, grabbing her hand. She looked at me for a moment then nodded. "I know it has been tough you moving, but we really love having you here. My parents like you, my brother really likes you and I, well I need you here Heather. All I'm saying is, don't throw all this away and make a rash decision. Your mother wouldn't want that."

Heather grasped my hands tighter. "I know Astrid, I've been alone all of my life, always on the run. I never dreamed I would have found anything like this. You've all treated me so well and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But without her, I wouldn't be here. Tell me what is happening. Please."

"I asked father, and he didn't tell me much. Just mentioned that the person your mother was afraid of was someone called Varys and that he had found her."

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE US ALONE. WILL HE NEVER LET US BE?" She was physically shaking at this point. This woman who was always so strong, so calm and composed was breaking down. I just pulled her in to me and held her there. Her head tucked into my chest as she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her telling her everything will be all be okay. She closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor as I held her. She just laid there in my arms. _What has made her this afraid?_

"Astrid, can you promise me something?" Heather whimpered

"Anything. Just name it."

"Promise me Astrid. Don't let the King kill my mother."


	11. New beginnings

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I know the story may still seem a bit slow, but I would like to spend enough time to flesh out the characters and the world they are in. Having just one or two chapters for each character per season of the TV show would mean that any relationships would seem forced. The last thing I want to do is to get to the end of the story, where these little details matter and regret not including them.**

 **Thank you so much for the support, and I will continue to update this story as regularly as possible. Please understand this takes a lot of time to make and I am not just building this world off of a set of pre-made plot points. I want you to care for the characters, and I can't achieve this if I rush through season 1 in 10 chapters. Any reviews on ideas or thoughts regarding the story would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter 11: New beginnings**

 _ **Fishlegs**_

By the time I saw the huge arched gate in front of me, I was practically leaning off of the edge of my horse in shear exhaustion. I steadied myself, and regained control of the reigns but soon I was slacking again. Father had taught me how to hunt, how to build a fire, how to survive, but out here all alone I was barely hanging on. On the road with no-one behind to protect you, no-one to look out for you, I'd barely slept a wink since I left the castle. First the row boat, then the merchant ship, then the long road up the Northern pass. I was finally out of Drago's grasps, he couldn't harm me here.

"I'm sorry father. I promised I would avenge you. Promised I would take back our home and restore our house. Look at me now, running like a coward. Please forgive me."

As I looked up, the world was spinning. Metal railings curved into life, swaying up and down as I rocked my head, attempting to steady myself. I could hear the distant voices and I tried to keep my eyes open. I was leaning so far off of the side of the horse it was like the ground was calling me, and then I fell. I felt the hit, but the ground was soft, I had nothing more to give and I was at peace with that.

"Open the gate. Open the gate." Distant voices started yelling, and the wide doors opened to a flurry of bodies running through the opening.

In short flickers, I could see them running towards me. Skipping ever closer. I was fighting to keep my eyes open, but as the men crowded around me, I lost the fight. _I'm sorry father._

* * *

I lay there for a moment, staring up at the unfamiliar wooden beams snaking along the ceiling. I tensed up, subconsciously searching my waist for the sword.

"Careful, careful, that was one hell of a fall." The voice seemed to be coming from the edge of the room, but as my daze wore off I could that feel the presence of four or five men huddled around the bed.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I'd be running empty for the last two to three days and most of it was a blur. This was my uncle, some sick game he had planned no doubt. I'd evaded most of his men as I escaped, and even the ones ordered to follow and neutralize me had failed. Until now. _I would not go out like a coward._ I braced myself and sat up, expecting to see a group of armed men, swords pointed at me laughing. But it wasn't. Three men were standing a distance back, but there was one sat to one side of me and an older man, a maester -evident by the chains – who was sat at the other.

"Is this castle Black?" I wearily asked.

"Yes, my friend, you made quite the entrance," the young man sat by my side said. He smiled and started chuckling. 'We couldn't exactly let you sleep in the dirt, could we?"

"Meatlug, where is Meatlug?" I demanded, it was all I had left to remember my old life, and the only thing of importance I had to my name. The men shot confused glances and stares at each other and then to me, "My sword. Where is my sword?"

"Calm down big fella, we're the good guys here. We couldn't leave you to face the wrath of Sir Alliser," one of the standing man replied.

"He'd have kept that sword for himself I think, though I don't think he would have liked the pommel," one of the other men butted in.

"Grenn. Pip. Not helping." The man sat by me hushed the others, then reached to the floor and placed the sword in my lap. It was only then he noticed the pommel. It was forged into a golden heart, with two swords crossing over in the middle. The sigil of House Ingerman. I felt a sudden sadness as I gripped the hilt and pulled the sword a few inches out of the sheath. I ran my fingers down the beautiful blade, and a tear dipped down onto the metal. "Where did you get this sword? That's Valerian steel!" he asked in surprise as I revealed the blade.

"This was my father's, and his father's before that. Father gave this to me before I left, I only hope one day I'll be worthy to wield it." I winced as I sheathed the sword fully.

"Oh great, another Lord," the man to the back left grumbled. The man was well built, with messy brown hair and a reddish beard. Grenn his name was, I think. "First lord snow," he sneered looking at the man sat beside me, "then lord Tarly," the large man at the back right nodded in acknowledgement, "Now we have another."

"Lord snow?" I looked at the curly-haired man sat next to me perplexed.

"I'm Ned Stark's son, bastard son. The name's Jon" He mumbled.

"Fine man, your father, from what I've heard. King Robert always thought highly of him." I offered a light smile.

"Like you know what the king thinks," the shorter man next to Grenn stuttered, must be Pip.

"He was our liege lord in the Stormlands before he was King y'know. He and my father used to be good friends. Father told me stories of marching into battle behind the Baratheon and Stark banners and how it was one of his favourite memories." This was a year before I was born, so he still had a wife to come back to once the war was won. _I ruined everything._

The large man seemed to sense that there was something unsettling me talking about these memories and he stepped forward. "The name's Samwell Tarly, you can call me Sam, mother calls me Sam." He tentatively reached a hand out towards me and I shook it.

"Fishlegs Ingerman, you can just call me Fish, my friends called me Fish," I replied with a smile. The man didn't look like a soldier, just someone like me, who had been put into an awful position. A friend or two would be a gift from the gods about now. There was nothing I needed more. "Would you mind giving me a tour, I think I'm all right to get up and on the move again."

The man looked over to the elderly maester sat by my side. I looked across to see him offer a gentle nod and I immediately began turning and getting on my feet. I jumped up, picking my sword off the bed, and strapping it to my belt. I looked around, seeing Sam smiling with a goofy grin. The others had seen it too and started to laugh. He looked around, completely oblivious, "What?" His voice was two or three pitches higher at the end of the word, and the others couldn't stop themselves laughing. _I know it will never be the same, but here I could have a chance to start anew, begin again. It's the best I could hope for right now._

* * *

Sam opened the door and led out. I walked round Jon and past the others to followed him out the door. The courtyard was large and wide, and filled with noise, just like the one back home. We headed down the set of stairs and out into the training yard. Sam was trying his best to remain focused on the tour, but I saw him wince slightly and recoil at the sight of the man headed straight for us. He looked up to the overlook, where we had exited the room, to what I assume are his friends, but they hadn't moved out yet to follow us. I saw him retreat as the man approached closer, constantly checking the perch for help to come.

"Two fatties for the price of one. Loverboy Jon Snow isn't here to fight your battles for you now." The scruffily dressed, seemingly bitter little man sniggered lobbing a sparring sword to the floor by Sam's feet, "Pick it up." The blade skidded on the dirt, coming to a halt less than an inch from his toe. Sam stood there in defiance. I could feel the tension, could even see the sweat building on Sam's forehead, as he just froze in fear. The man gave a scathing look and started bounding up towards us,

"You're just a COWARD, aren't you," he emphasized that word and it made my skin crawl. _I'd had enough of this._

"Says the one pointing a sword at an unarmed man, it's clear who the coward is," I scowled, I'd known my fair share of men like this back home. This would only end one way. The man snarled and pointed his sparring sword in my direction,

"COWARD, did you just call me a coward piggy, you're going to regret that."

"Sam, get back," I asked him calmly, offering him a smile and a nod. He reluctantly obliged but as he did, I moved in front of him and picked up the sword. It had dulled edges and the weight was completely off, but I started practicing movements of the blade with my eyes pinned on the man opposite. He snarled again and ran at me, lunging frantically. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

The man lunged at me wildly, slashing across at my body. I twisted side on, parrying his attack as the momentum carried him a good ten yards past me. He turned, rage in his eyes and frothing at the mouth. Another wild slash and another parry sent the man tumbling.

"Fight me you coward," he grunted.

He slashed again, this time I held the lock. His vertical blade pinned at head height by my horizontal sword. He forced my blade down with all his might, I didn't budge. I saw the writhing anger as he attempted to spit at me and kick me to break the lock. I saw him straining and I broke the lock, watching him fly past once again as I dodged. This time I left my sword hanging and struck him right between the shoulder blades with the edge of the sword. It was blunt, and no serious damage would be done, but I heard the crack of the metal as it struck the bone and the man let out a telling groan. The man hunched over for a good ten seconds, then turned and charged. Before he even swung his blade, I moved in and struck him right in the lower ribs. He dropped to his knees, his sword plunged into the dirt point first, a crutch to stop him falling. Defenseless, he just stayed there, waiting for the final blow to lay him sprawling onto the dirt. I was tempted, the man did deserve it, but that's not me. That would never be me. I dropped my sword, offering my hand out to help the man up who was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Fuck you," the man snarled, picking himself up and swiping at me to keep my distance. "You will not get away with this piggy. You will not." The man stumbled away, smashing a door open on his way out of the courtyard, and away from the shocked glares of half of the men.

I walked over to Sam, looking up to see the three men from the room laughing on the overlook, even the maester was having a little chuckle.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Thank you," he replied, seemingly in shock, "Rast has had it in for me since the first day I came here."

"Nasty piece of work," I grimaced, "hope that keeps him away for a while."

"Not likely, but with you, and Jon here, I shouldn't be in any immediate danger." Sam chuckled, offering a wry smile. He headed back up towards the stairs and his protection, inviting me to follow.

"Gods Fish," Pip exclaimed, "That's the second beating that bastard's taken in a week."

"I didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to be put in his place. If he's going to act like a mad dog, he should be treated like one." I explained.

"Why didn't you put him down, you had every chance," Jon asked, still looking a bit astonished at how easily I had dealt with Rast.

"You should never inflict any more pain than what is necessary," I answered, it's what father always taught me, and he would still be a part of me here. "The man was suffering, I didn't need to cause him any more harm."

Jon smiled and shook my hand, "Thank you," he said softly. It was clear he cared for Sam, and I was glad to know at least someone appreciated me. These men were to be my brothers. To the end. Maybe life here wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Uncle's men can't get to me and at least here I am safe.

"IN. HERE. NOW." The gristly voice echoed through the courtyard, bringing even the sound of clashing swords to a halt as silence loomed over the castle. I turned my neck to see him, almost growling, eyes staring into my very soul. I felt a soft hand on my back as I turned my body to face Sir Alliser. Jon just patted me on the shoulder and smiled. Not a joyous smile like he gave Sam earlier, more of a 'better you than me' smile. I felt like a child about to be scolded. I looked at them for support and all I heard behind me as made my way forward.

"Good luck …"


	12. Twin turmoil

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I told you guys you would be in for the long haul with this one. I should have season one of thrones finished by about twenty chapters. I am still greatly enjoying this series and I hope you are enjoying reading this. I know some of the character relationships and family's may not be the exact same as in HTTYD, but this way I can have more freedom where I take the story, so I hope you appreciate the changes.**

 **I'd just like to say thank you for supporting this. I will read all reviews and use them to improve on the story in the future. If anyone has any questions, or theories on where the story is going, feel free to private message me and I'd love to chat with you about the story. If you are enjoying it, feel free to follow/favourite so you can keep up with the regular updates :)**

 **Chapter 12: Twin turmoil**

 _ **Tuffnut**_

The waves had been calm since we had left Meereen. Johann's dull stories had made the journey feel so much longer than it was. We'd spent the first few days hearing the trader babble on about tales of mystery and adventure of his many travels and smiling on, but as days turned to weeks it was now nothing but white noise above the constant roars of the ocean. Despite its large size, there were only five or so crew members who were manning the ship and it was going so slowly it was driving me insane. Me, Ruff and Dagur even offered to help to get us home quicker, but Johann said we were guests on board so refused the request to help.

"I can't handle this anymore Ruff! We've been onboard for weeks now and some days it's like we're moving backwards." I stomped around the room, slamming my hand on the desk.

"Calm down. Calm down. We'll be at Pentos by the start of next week. From there we can hitch our way back to Westeros and be back in no time." Ruff walked over trying to confort me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Ughhhhh." I growled at her, "this ship is the worst, I'd rather be back in the pits."

"Stop being such a baby, we'll be back home soon."

"Why are you so excited to go home all of a sudden? What they did to us? What is there for us anymore? Don't say that you're going back for him?"

"Tuff just shut up. That has nothing to do with him. You know that is in the past." I could see the tears growing in her eyes, but as she shook her head her stern expression returned.

"He'll have moved on, you should do the same. I'm sure Dagur would be very happy to be your rebound."

"HOW DARE YOU! After all I have ever done for you, sacrificed for you. Don't pull that card on me brother. I'm warning you."

I could see her anger, her face pulsing red as she growled. Her long, knotted hair locked with mine as we butted heads. "ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME. IS THAT RIGHT SISTER?"

"IS THAT RIGHT? IS THAT RIGHT? WITHOUT YOU I WOULD STILL BE AT HOME. I WOULD STILL HAVE A LIFE. I WOULD STILL HAVE FINN. My Finn. YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME."

I couldn't help chuckling, obviously a bad move as Ruff pulled back then struck me in the face with a strong right hand. As I lay on the floor holding my mouth as the blood from the split lip dripped through my fingers, Ruff came again. I scuttled back, but the wall was at my back. I'd never seen her like this, even when we were forced to leave home. The rage in her eyes. her hands shaking, but still clenched into fists.

"YOU'VE COST ME EVERYTHING." Ruff yelled. Her arm primed to strike again. I didn't even resist, just sat there to take it. A left, then a right hit my cheeks as she just screamed out. I could feel my head spinning, everything fading to black. I saw her pull back once more. This was the last one I could take. As she swung I saw an arm grab her waist and pull her away. Her knuckles skimming off of my skin instead of the direct impact she had planned. She kicked and yelled, beating the arm, and fighting it. I saw her brake free and charge. One final blow and I was gone. Out to all but the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Ruffnut**_

"STOP. JUST STOP RUFF." The voice from behind followed by the man's arm grasping at my waist again dragging me back. I kicked and fought again, but his second arm stopped me in my tracks. I turned to Dagur who was restraining me back. "That little bastard will pay for what he has took from me. The life I can never have now. It was all his fault. "

I turned back to Tuff, slouched against the wall. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU HEAR ME? YOU HEAR ME?"

There was no response. It was only then I saw his hands dropped to his side. He hadn't even fought. His usual smug grin lay flat, blood soaking his lips and chin. Scratches and marks over both sides of his face. I did this. Me. I just did this. My feet lost all hold and I fell, only the arms wrapped round me breaking my fall. My hands shaking, the drips of blood falling off of them and splashing onto the wooden floor. This was Tuff's blood. On me. _What have I done?_

"TUFF! TUFF! SPEAK TO ME. SPEAK TO ME."

The arm around me released and I rushed over to Tuff, shaking his head as the tears rolled down my face. I pulled him close to me, my hands still shaking as I ran my trembling fingers through his hair, then onto his face as I tried to hold his chin up.

"TUFF PLEASE. PLEASE. I DIDNT MEAN IT. IT WAS NEVER YOUR FAULT. NEVER." I turned to face Dagur, pleading him to help, "HELP HIM, PLEASE HELP HIM," the tears still flowing, forming a small puddle soaking slowly into the floorboards. "HELP HIM."

Dagur ran over and picked Tuff up, whisking him up across the room and up the stairs to a bed. I was till sat there, staring down as the puddle tinted red with the blood dripping from the fingers. The reflection of the monster who did this staring back. What even am I? Who would do something like this? Who could even want to be near a monster like me? May the Lord of light forgive me, I know Tuff never will.

I slept there that night, as a punishment to myself for the horrors I had committed. Shamed to the core I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, your brother wants to see you." I rose my head from the wood and looked up to see Dagur standing in the doorway. He was still dressed in the dirty brown tunic from the night before, patched red in several places with blood.

"How is he?" I asked gingerly. I've lost my temper many times at Tuff but never anywhere near this far. I'd just about got over my old life, but bringing up Finn and all I lost back home drew something demonic out of me. That wasn't me. I was starting to like Dagur. His smile, his company. But I'd ruined everything. Mission accomplished for a Thorston. I couldn't look up. I wouldn't see the look in his eyes. The look of disappointment. I couldn't face that.

"He's fine, better if he sees you."

"What, so I can break some bones this time. Maybe paralyze him. Kill him. Why would he even want to see me after what I did?" I could feel the tears building, but after yesterday there was nothing coming out.

I was laying down facing the wall, trying to curl up into a corner and disappear from the world. I closed my eyes and hoped he'd just leave. I couldn't face him. Then I felt it as his hand grabbed mine. He gripped it and just held it there, "I'm here, just let me in."

"Why don't you hate me," I sniveled, "I hate me, I can't brush that off as a mistake. I nearly killed him." I sat up and turned to face him, "I nearly killed him, Dagur, my own brother."

"That same brother has been asking for you since he woke up. I lost two brothers years ago, what I would do to see them alive and well. Tuff isn't really, well, at the minute, but he is alive, and he needs you. I don't know what happened or what he did to make you that mad, but he needs you, and you need to be able to get past this. Put what's in the past, in the past.

"The past is what I can't get over. I don't think I'll ever be over it."

"Then let me in. That anger you have is good for fighting, but when there's only friends on board it isn't good for you. Tell me what happened, maybe we have more in common than you think."

"I don't want to blame Tuff, I never have. He only did it to save me."

"Did what?" Dagur asked, leaning in.

"It was two and a half years ago, I was fourteen. I fell in love with someone. He was a bit older, but we had something you only get once in a lifetime. The day had come when he was going to ask his father to allow him to marry me. It was the happiest day of my life. His father is a good man, and saw how we were and agreed to the union. The day before our wedding night was the day everything changed. I was so happy that night, getting to bed early so I could wake up early in the morning for the big day. In Lord Hofferson's castle I was already imagining a life there. It was two hours later that night, a high Lord's son, who was visiting for the wedding snuck into my room. You can guess what he planned to do. I awoke to him ripping away at the sheets of my bed. I didn't know what else to do so I just screamed. Tuff was next door and he burst through the door after hearing me scream, with his sword in his hand. The boy started to pull out a dagger to hold at me, but Tuff had already run up and sliced through him. I don't know what happened to the boy. I didn't care. That's where the guards found us. The high lord was furious. He called for us to be executed. We pleaded our case, but he had fingers in many pockets so to say. Lord Hofferson did everything to prevent him taking Tuff's head, but at the cost of exile. Tuff was ordered to leave the country or face the punishment of death. He was so scared, so scared. He cried himself to sleep that night, blaming himself for ruining my life. I couldn't just let him run off into the wild to die so when he ran, I ran too. Ran away from home, from friends and family, from Finn. He's all I have left, and I nearly lost him. Lost him for what?"

"Family is family. I only wish I had someone left in my family who cared."

"Okay then, tell me your story. What drove you to fight in the pits of Meereen?"

"Hate. A lot of hate. Especially for my…"

"APPROACHING SHIP." Yohann's loud, yet very nervous announcement summoned me and Dagur to the top deck of the ship. We got up the stairs to see the boat heading directly for us.

"YES, LOOKS LIKE IT's OUR LUCKY DAY. I CAN WIPE THAT NAME OFF OF MY LIST." Dagur yelled

"Your what?" I asked perplexed

"Look here." Dagur said, stretching out to reveal his heavily scarred forearm. As I looked closer, I could see it wasn't just random cuts, but carved initials protruding from the skin. A list of six names, three with a large horizontal line cut across them. I guessed these were the initials of people he had already dealt with. Three sets of initials remained. RB, SH, SJ. He pointed at the latter. Grimacing as he pressed his finger deep into the skin over the letters.

"Who is the lucky guy." I teased

"The 'lucky guy' is the monster commanding that ship coming towards us." His grimace turned to an almost maniacal grin. "Spitelout Jorgenson, it is long overdue that I wipe your name off of my list…"


	13. On savage seas

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This is a bit of a longer chapter and it's in a bit of a different style. I hope you enjoy it and any thoughts you have would be much appreciated :)**

 **Chapter 13: On savage seas**

 _ **Snotlout**_

The seas were choppy, but father's boat glided over the waves. The sun was large in the sky, yet the air was cold. I was standing right at the front of the ship, arms resting on the timber rails as the wooden rails joined to a point in front of me. Looking back there was nothing but ocean. The same on all sides except for a dot in a distance. Could be a boat. Could be a bird, doesn't really matter. The world was so large, so vast, and I had been locked away for too long. This was my chance. My chance to prove myself. Maybe then he'll believe me to capable and set me loose on the world. Give me my own ship, and men to sail it. I could sail for Lorath, or Qarth, or even Valyria. First, I need him to trust me on the water.

"Never a bad day on the seas for your father," Viggo sneered. He strolled over towards me, strutting like it was his ship we were on. I turned back to face the front when I felt his arm on my shoulder, "The perfect day for a family vacation." Viggo's two years younger than me, yet the ways he acts and talks is more like that of a man twice his age.

"Vacation huh, surprised you haven't thrown up yet, the seas have been rough the last few days." I snarled back.

"Snotlout. Snotlout. You know me. Do I look like someone who would be hunched over a bucket at the first sign of choppy seas?"

"Well I've never seen you off of land so I…" I was turning to face him, but jumped back at the sight of him. Viggo was dressed in his long black tunic and thick trousers protruding over his boots. The image of a red skull imprinted into his steel breastplate. He was a few inches shorter than me, but his helmet near leveled us. The helmet was curved in nature, split half and half vertically at the middle. Looking at it, the left was black steel matching his clothing, the right was painted in a deep red to match the sigil on his armour. A truly terrifying sight. Looked like a demon. Very fitting for someone like Viggo.

"Don't need to act so shocked, brother, I wouldn't even dream of hurting you." I couldn't see anything through the helmet except his dark eyes piercing through. But I didn't need to, to know that behind the helmet was Viggo's smug grin, relishing in another one of his triumphs.

"What in the seven kingdoms is that? Never seen anything like it."

"A personal design, I have expended a lot of resources and time to have had it made, and I would say the result is quite impressive." Viggo's grin emerged as he removed the helmet, holding it at his side as his thumb slowly caressed over the metal. In the full light, the extent of his scars was clear to see. The left-hand side of his face had severe burn damage, trickling down to his neck. His short black hair met at a point and a single scar was painted across his right cheek.

"I'd rather have a fancy weapon than a mask." I blurted out. It was obvious I was just a bit jealous, but I would still rather have an impressive weapon than an accessory. A weapon like my father's axe, that is a weapon to marvel in awe at.

"A weapon like this?" Viggo chuckled, unsheathing a beautifully fresh forged sword. Its hilt encrusted with jewels and the blade smooth and razor sharp. "It was a gift for my first voyage on Stormrider. Your dad said he'd have one made for you when we get back."

Viggo turned and walked away. The same confident, arrogant stride in his step. I clenched my fist in anger. _How could dad do this to me? Give it to him instead of his own son. I will not have this._

"Oh, and one more thing," Viggo called back, "Your dad told me to get you. He needs a word with you."

 _Oh great, this can't be good_. I looked out to sea once more, but now what was a dot in the distance is now someone heading straight for us. I clambered down to the main deck, as the wooden boards creaked under foot. Shuffling past the twenty or so men on the top deck, I made my way across the boat and under the large black sail. Father was at the back of the ship, laughing with his men. As I headed into view, he broke off and headed straight towards me. He grabbed me by the shoulders, spinning around to face the front of the ship, pointing to the ship in front.

"Now boyo, listen here and listen good. We are Ironborn, we are Jorgenson's. We pay the iron price and take what we want. That ship, you see it? That is now ours. It is our right to take it. We will take that ship. We will kill the men and take the women. We will take the gold, take the goods. It is ours and we will take it. I need you to know that. Don't let me down son. Don't let me down."

* * *

 _ **Ruffnut**_

"Wipe him off your list! Are you mad? There's only me and you, Tuff can't fight in his… condition. Maybe Yohann's men can fight, probably not. We can't kill thirty Ironborn, forty Ironborn on our own. You know that. You just saw what I did out of anger, don't let this happen to you. If you die, I will die. Tuff will die. What use is that risk just for a chance at vengeance."

"That chance may be the last one I get. I'm sure the seven or eight of us can beat back the Ironborn."

"Are you not listening to anything I have to…" The argument was abruptly stopped by the loud crashing sounds coming from below deck. We turned to find Yohann's crew, suited in a range of uniforms, most armoured, carrying weapons, from spears to dual swords, to crossbows. _What the fuck is going on here? This is madness._

Yohann emerged last, shaking, and whispering nervously to himself. I walked up and grabbed his arm.

"Yohann what is going on here. What are these people doing?" I looked around to see the previously nonthreatening crew members seemingly setting up for battle and readying for the fight.

"This. This. This is. Is. My crew." I shot him a disapproving look

"Yohann get yourself together, it won't take the Ironborn long to get here. I need to know what we're getting into."

"Yes, my lady. Sorry my lady. This is not just my crew, this is my paid protection."

"Paid protection, as in sellswords?"

"Of a kind, my lady, the kind that wants to stop fighting, but have nowhere else to go. They have all suffered, lost their families, or have been forced to keep on the move to stop themselves getting killed. I offered them food, work, shelter, and in return they protect me and my wares from those who wish to steal it."

"Are they good?"

"Look around, my lady, we have a Westerosi knight, a Norvoshi priest. Even a Dothraki bloodrider. These people have been trained to fight for decades, and have put the weapons down, only to try to find some solace in the world. Believe me when I say that they are very capable. From ten or more pirate attacks, we have escaped unharmed, but the Ironborn aren't pirates. They were born for combat in the sea. I just hope we have enough. I don't. I don't want to die my lady."

"You won't. Just stay below deck. Stay with Tuff and I will be back. I promise you that."

"Farewell, Lady Thorston, may the Gods look over us." With that Johann scuttled back down into the ship.

I looked around to see the full extent of what we had to offer. I saw the man who must be the knight. Tall and shining in his body armour and helmet, wielding what must be a Valyrian steel sword. There were two female warriors, sparring with long spears. Looked like they were sisters. The other three men were preparing the crossbows. How had we lived on this boat for over a week and not even noticed. The odds weren't great, but we'd lived this long. This won't be the end. Not for me. Not for Tuff. Not the end.

A loud thud sounded as their ship rammed side on into us. Three walkways descended from the Ironborn ship and slammed down onto the deck. Immediately followed by the angry men charging across it. They must not have expected resistance as they seemingly ran care free across the planks. At least ten men must have fell to crossbow bolts before the Ironborn onslaught paused. A storm of flaming arrows rained down on us, as I hid under my shield. Yohann's golden sun sail was no aflame, as was the deck in several places. The arrows let the next wave of Ironborn manage to scamper across and onto the deck, rendering the crossbows useless. As the flood of men continued, battles raged across the deck. The Dothraki carved four men up with his curved blade. Fighting fearlessly and with no armour, but he was too agile for them. Cutting off limbs and slicing throats of the men faster than anything I've ever seen. The knight was brushing off the infantry charge with ease, throwing men overboard and back to the sea where they belong. Me and Dagur ran forward, easily dealing with the men. With only axes and weak shields, the Ironborn were not the most difficult of opposition. A loud scream was heard as the second wave of arrows fell. I looked to see one of the women had fallen, arrow in her eye. The other woman was screaming as she picked back up her spear, driving it through the eyes of each man who came at her. The wave of black washing upon us was nearly over, the Ironborn were dying fast now. Blood soaked the decks as the bodies piled up. Thank the lord this is nearly over.

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

"USELESS. ABSOLUTELY USELESS." Father yelled. "Right, you take the left, you take the right," pointing at two of his commanders, "Son, we're going to end this."

This was not how it was supposed to go. Twenty men we sent to take the ship and twenty men had died. I clambered up onto the central walkway behind father. His large frame blocking any view of the enemy. He held his axe in the air and screamed out.

"HERE COMES THE STORM!" Father yelled our house's words out in fury.

"HERE COMES THE STORM!" The men yelled back and then charged across and onto the ship.

I felt Viggo's hand on my shoulder, "Let's go brother. Let's go kill them."

My legs were shaking but I steadied myself, gripping the handle of my axe so tight I thought it would snap in two. I followed father across the plank to get a full view of the chaos ahead. Bodies were scattered around, the smell of blood and fire filled the air. The sail was burning, and the deck was scorched. Father leaped off the edge of the platform, sticking his axe deep into a man's skull. Dad landed with a thud. Looking around for the next target. I dropped down onto the deck, followed by Viggo. He just laughed, "Have fun brother, I know I will."

Screams whistled through the air, as men fell one by one. I snapped to the sound of clanging swords and I ran over to see one of father's commanders. I could only see his back, as sword on sword collided again and again. I saw the sword drop from his hand, as the other person's sword plunged through his heart. I drew my axe and charged. As his body fell, I was met with the eyes of a young woman. Probably late teens with long blonde knotted hair. She withdrew her sword and the man lay flat by her feet. She was cut in multiple places, but she didn't hesitate and charged back at me. I was good with an axe, but nowhere near as good as she was with the sword. We exchanged blow after blow. I heard from my dad that in battle you get this sort of adrenaline and you can fight forever. I didn't feel that. My arm was aching, my legs were numb, and I was losing ground with every swing. She swung once more, this time swiping the axe out of my hands and far out of my reach. I just stood there helpless. _Was this it? Was this how I died?_

* * *

 _ **Ruffnut**_

I was aching. Seven men I had killed, and this would be eight. As I held my sword pointed at the young man, I paused. I heard screams and I looked over to see two men open the hatch and run down into the lower decks. "TUFF." I shouted, if only to wake myself up and get running. The boy stood there helpless, unarmed, looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here. With one loud thud, my shield hit him in the nose, knocking him on his back, and then I ran. I had to kill two more men on the way, but I made it. I looked back at the carnage before I descended. The other woman had fell, a sword in her neck from a man in a two-colored helmet. The knight was fighting well. The Dothraki soldier charged at the largest Ironborn soldier, his curved blade swung swiftly into the man's chest. I saw the man laugh as the blade dug into the armour and snagged. How he laughed when he the man couldn't break the blade free, and how he laughed as he swung his axe decapitating him. I shuddered for a second, but quickly scampered down. It was close, but I got to the two men before they got to Tuff. With a sword through one's heart and a dagger in the other's necks, the two men fell in sync, falling forward and landing with a loud thud. I ran through the next doorway and into the room, to see Tuff sitting up, Dagur and Yohann at his side and the bodies of three Ironborn men piled up against the wall.

"I knew they would try to get below deck. He always sends them after the second wave. I saw them come down and followed them. How's it looking up there?" Dagur asked

"There are a few of us left, but most have fallen. It won't be long before they get down here." I replied

Dagur placed his helmet on, and picked up his sword, "Final stand it is then," he chuckled.

Loud screams above us stopped and there was silence.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold them off any longer." The knight came bounding through the door, blood oozing out from slots in his armour. "They're coming." He removed his helmet and slouched against the wall, regaining his balance. The room was spacious, but definitely not an ideal place for a fight. The three of us left Tuff and Yohann at the bed and headed towards the door, at least we could engage them where we had the best chance. As we grew closer, the sound of footprints bellowed, and shadows swept under the doorway. The door burst open and two figures burst through the door. One was the giant of a man I had seen earlier, the other was a short man, or woman, I couldn't tell. All I could see was the intimidating red and black helmet and expensive armour he was coated with. The man just looked at us and snarled, deciding who to attack first. The masked man simply stared at the knight, before charging towards him. Dagur didn't take his eyes off of the larger man, and charged sword in hand towards him. _That must be Lord Jorgenson_. I was in-between the two duels, and between all of them and Tuff. I saw the knight was slipping, his loss of blood greatly affecting his ability. The masked man struck him several times, piercing through the armour on multiple occasions. The knight dropped before I could even do anything. I heard a cold, quite voice come from behind the mask,

"Oh no, you can not die yet, no no no no no. Believe me you will not die today." He was still staring at the downed man, but soon snapped his glare to me. I was exhausted, but I needed to be there for Tuff. I fought with all my heart, but he was too good. Soon I found myself unarmed and pinned against the wall. _I'm sorry Tuff. I'm sorry._

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

I was alive, but now alone on the deck. I saw father run down into the ship so that's the only place I can go. My whole body is shaking. I picked my axe back up and headed to the other side of the boat and down into the body. Through every doorway I was shaking at what I might find. I could see the end of the boat and the last door. It was already open, and I could hear the sound of metal crashing against each other. I dragged myself to the doorway, but couldn't even comprehend what I could see. To the left were three dead soldiers, to the right was a man in armour collapsed against the wall, blood dripping over the polished metal. At the back were two figures, trying to block themselves off from the violence. Viggo was pinning a girl against a wall, the same girl who had spared me earlier. But the thing, the only thing I could focus on was my father was being held, a knife at his throat. Viggo had noticed as well by now and was now holding the girl in the same position.

"LET GO OF HER NOW. OR HE DIES. YOUR LORD DIES RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW." The crazed man holding father was shouting at Viggo. But then I looked closer. Looked past the scars and the ridiculous hair. _No that can't be. No. How? No no no. What? How?_

"Dag?" I practically whimpered out, a sound so quiet I'm surprised it wasn't lost in the commotion.

He turned to face me, his blade still pressed to father's neck.

"Drop the knife Dag. Please. Drop the knife." I begged

"I can't do that Snot," I could see him fight the tears back, "I can't do that."

"Just drop the knife brother, we can work it out." I could see a slight shake in his hand before he regained control. I saw father's eyes widen in shock and his arms raise up into a defensive position, as if to surrender.

"Tell your monster to let go of her. LET HER GO NOW." Dag screamed.

"Viggo, drop the knife. DROP IT." I yelled. He didn't budge. "DROP THAT FUCKING KNIFE. NOW." Viggo reluctantly removed the Dagger from her throat but kept his sword pinned in her back.

"You are dead." Spitelout grimaced, "You should be dead."

"Yes father. I should be dead. But here I am, and here you are. Look at him, father," he yelled, as he pointed father towards me. "Believe me when I say this. If your son wasn't here, I wouldn't hesitate. He's the reason your blood isn't soaking into the floorboards right now." Dag kept his blade locked to father as he shunted him towards me, "Come Snotlout, looks like our family has a lot to discuss…"


	14. The adventure begins

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I know I'm a bit late in posting this chapter, but I have already written another two chapters ahead of this one which I couldn't post before as the timeline would have been a bit messed up. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, all reviews will be greatly appreciated, and favourite/follow if you want to keep up to date with the story :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The adventure begins**

 _ **Astrid**_

"Wish you would have told me you could fight," I giggled, "We could have been doing this this much sooner."

"I couldn't agree more." Heather chuckled, swiping at me with her double-ended axe. I'd never seen a weapon like it. It had a long wooden handle, to be held like a staff. At each end were petal shaped blades, razor-sharp. It was designed so it could fold in half, easier to hold and carry on the road. I couldn't help feeling jealous. She told me she'd made it herself, and if I'm lucky I hope she'll make me one for me for my birthday.

I dodged the strike and swiped back, knocking her momentarily backwards, "The fact you've got two axes should be considered cheating," I teased, "I have to admit that weapon is truly amazing."

Heather blushed, the red tint painting across her cheeks before she steadied herself and came back with a flurry of blows, twirling her axe rhythmically with her hands, "Thanks Astrid, I would have brought mine from Essos, but I didn't want to give off the wrong first impression."

I parried off her blows as she backed me up. I saw the determination in her eyes as she advanced. She was good, probably better than Finn, but still inexperienced. I had learned her tactics, learned her rhythm and was just about to counter her back when she turned side on. She swiped one of the blades towards my right leg which I blocked with my blade. However, as she spun back round, the other end of the axe was free to hit me. I raised the handle of my axe, blocking it with the wood, but as my grip slid off, Heather's axe swung up, digging into my shoulder just below my shoulder pad piercing the skin. Heather immediately shot back, dropping her weapon, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go that far."

"Hey, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," I reassured her. I reached my right hand across to cover the wound. It was only a shallow cut, nothing serious. I'd got scrapes and scratches all over my body already from years of training with Finn, this was just a new one to add to the collection. I could see she was shaking, obviously feeling guilty so I just ran up to hug her. I think she thought I was attempting to tackle her to the ground or something, as she just shot back. In the action, our feet got tangled and we both ended up sprawled on the floor. As I rolled off of her, we were both now laying on our backs in the dirt. I started laughing uncontrollably, breaking the silence. I just laid there, staring into the deep blue sky, giggling like a child. I looked over to see Heather's emerald eyes staring at me in disbelief, before I saw her puzzled look turned to a large grin as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you two done?"

Finn stepped into view, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised, "I see you too are getting along."

"Apart from her trying to take my head off, we're good." I chuckled.

"I don't think that's exactly how it…" Heather tried to keep a straight face, but looking over to me just made us burst out laughing again.

"What's up Finn?" I asked after about a minute of laughing.

"There's someone who very much wants to see Heather." He offered out his arms, and me and Heather grabbed them and pulled ourselves up, "a lady Oswaldson."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head at the name. She turned to me, literally bouncing with excitement. She jumped at me, pulling me in sharply for a hug, then jumped up kissing Finn on the cheek, making him turn bright red. We were just stood in shock, as she ran off. Before she got out of sight, she turned back with a loud squeal before running off again, "She's here. Mother's here…"

As me and Finn headed across to the other side of the castle, we found Heather in the arms of a tall, slender woman. The woman's long brown was hair tied behind her back and hung to her waist, similar to Heather's. By the time we had reached them, I could see Heather's cheeks were wet with fresh tears,

"I thought I was going to lose you," Heather whimpered softly.

"Never my dear. Never." The woman's voice was soft and calming, and she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair while humming to her softly. Heather soon seemed to relax and wiped away the tears, before turning towards us and leading her mother towards us.

"Astrid. Finn. This is my mother, lady Valerie Oswaldson," Heather announced. I offered a curtsey and Finn bowed, before he started to speak up,

"Very nice to meet you my lady, Heather has told us such good things about you."

"Oh, you are too kind my lord, I'm just happy she's been able to adjust to such a big change. The last time she wrote to me, she only spoke good things of you." Both Finn and Heather soon turned a few shades redder, I could only watch on and started chuckling, "Oh, and you too Astrid." With that I could feel the warmth in my cheeks, as I could feel myself going red, allowing Heather a little chuckle at my expense. "You know I didn't want to send her away, but I couldn't be happier to know she's been well looked after."

"And well looked after she will always be, we'll make sure of that." My father emerged to a smile and a long hug from Heather's mother. I was told they used to be good friends before Heather's mother vacated to Essos and I could see father's joy at having her back in the country.

"Arthur!" The lady cheered. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." Father walked up and hugged her.

"You are always welcome here Valerie, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thankyou so much for all you've done for us. I'd be so happy to stay, but you know I… we'll have to go."

"I know that, but just leave it a few weeks. You are safe here. You and your daughter need time to reconnect. Just lay low for a while and then we'll give you all you need for your journey."

"Okay, if you insist. Come on Heather, I've been looking forward to hearing of your adventures." Valerie held out her hand out. Heather turned and smiled at us, giving a gentle wave, before taking her mother's hand as father led them inside.

"Do you know what just happened?" Finn asked, looked as confused as I felt inside.

"Not really, but at least she seems to like you." I replied, shrugging my shoulders, "Come on, let's just get inside."

I leaned on him as we walked inside. We reached the hall where the group had gone, with mother and a few other family friends joining as we toasted to lady Valerie's return. All was going really well which could only mean one thing in my life. _Soon something had to go wrong._

* * *

However, everything went well for the rest of the night. Heather was as happy as we'd seen her and we all enjoyed listening to her and her mother talk about their home in Volantis. The meal ended on a positive note, and I decided to retire to my room. I took a slow lap round the castle, loungily strolling as my hand ran along the stone of the walls. The castle was dying down for the night, but as I ran my hand over a locked door, I heard the familiar voice of my father inside. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. I checked to see no-one was around, before I preceded to place my ear to the wood.

"Are you sure you won't stay longer?" Father asked.

"You know I can't. I have been running for so long now. Now he's dead, I may have a chance to start to actually live again. Heather needs this." I hadn't known her long, but this was definitely Heather's mother speaking. _Who are they talking about?_ I strained my neck, forcing my ear as close as physically possible to the crack in the wood.

"Although Robert is gone, that doesn't mean you will now be safe. But if you are going back so soon, can I ask you for a favour. She's been so happy since Heather has been here, both my children have. All I'm asking is that when you go, can Astrid go with you. I can't keep her here forever, and there is always a chance of a… more permanent solution." _What was dad on about now? Which Robert is he on about. King Robert? Go where? What is happening?_ The more I heard, the more I wished I had kept on walking. Now I had to sleep with all this on my mind. Damn it. I hate myself sometimes.

"If that's what you want, she is more than welcome to come along. From what Heather has told me, they have made quite a special bond, like the sister she never had." My heart melted at lady Valerie's words. It was true, I have cherished having Heather here, but hearing she tell her mother this, truly told me how grateful I was she was in my life. I regained control enough to hear her finish, "He is special, I just hope she will see that. Heather's marriage worked out well by the looks of it, but Astrid won't marry unless she wants to, I know that."

"Marriage," I whispered, clearly too loudly, as the locked door opened inward and I nearly fell through. As I sharply rose to my feet, Father was just standing there, arms crossed in front of him, chuckling to himself while shaking his head.

"Well, y'know, I was just having a stroll around. Minding my own business. Definitely just keeping to myself y'know." I mumbled so utterly unconvincingly, if my scarlet red face hadn't already given away my embarrassment.

"Astrid. Astrid." Father simply walked over and rested his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. "You heard that didn't you." I sheepishly nodded. "Look, I know you said you didn't want this. However, I know Heather really would love you to go with her, and both her and her mother will have to go either way. What's the worst that could happen?" I gave him a disapproving look, but he shrugged it off, and soon I was starting to feel as if I was the one in the wrong. I could see the look in his eyes and I knew I couldn't decline.

"What exactly I am letting myself in for here?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm not forcing you into anything, you'll only be gone for a few months, then there is nothing stopping you coming back here. I know we'll all miss you, but I think that it would be a good change for you to go out into the world. Will you do that for us?" He asked softly.

"Okay dad, I'll go with them. Never was one to miss out on an adventure, was I?" I replied cheekily, offering father a smile. Clearly lady Valerie was happy to see that I would do this, more for Heather than anything. I turned to face her, "My lady, this is all a bit sudden, could you tell me whereabouts are we actually going?" I asked her.

"Pack your fur coats, my lady, we're heading north…"


	15. The start of the end

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 15: The start of the end**

 _ **Hiccup**_

I tossed and turned, unable to shake the feeling of hurt and betrayal inside my mind. No wonder Father didn't tell me, or Robb. I laid back on the bed, trying to block out the pain. It wasn't late, but I just needed the escape of sleep. As time ticked by, every time I closed my eyes all I could see was an image of mother being killed, and then followed by an image of King Robert lying dead, my sword through his heart. The visions sprung me awake, in a fit of shaking and tears. I rolled the furs off, grabbed my heavy coat and some supplies, before storming out of the room.

The sun had set as a I left the castle. With the scroll tucked neatly inside the thick fur coat, I ran out of the castle. The guards had called out after me, but I just had to go. I ran, and I ran. For miles and miles. Out into the wilderness and into the forest. I fought my way through the undergrowth. Summer was ending and the chill in the air was only a reminder winter was around the corner. I rushed through the dirt, scrapes and scratches from stray twigs and sharp bushes branding themselves along my hands. I didn't even feel that, just the cold wind brushing along my cheeks. This forest was where I went when I just needed some space. Some time away from the horrors and pain in the world. The trees in front of me parted, and I banked right. My foot got caught in a vine and I tripped. I held my arms out, clasping at the rock to stop me from falling. I untangled the vine from around my ankle and slid my hand along the smooth surface of the tall white rocks. It was only a few more steps and I squeezed between an opening in the rocks, and I was finally at the entrance.

The cove was a silent as I needed it to be. It was double the size of the courtyard of the castle, with a small lake in the centre. A small waterfall on one side dripping into the large pool which was shimmering and shining in the moonlight. It was the clearest water you'll ever see, but only the reflection of the moon could be seen at this hour. I slowly clambered down the ungainly rocks and stepped down on to the soft grass. I had found this place by accident when I was little, when I'd done something father disapproved of, which was practically everything at that age, and I had run out of the castle away from everything. I had hidden here for days, just happy for the peace and quiet. Boy was he mad at me when I came back. Not even happy that I was safe, and alive, just mad because I had disobeyed him. Ever since then this is where I would come to just get away, and this was no exception. I pulled out the letter, reading the words aloud to myself. _I only wish she was here. What would life have been like if she was?_

I soaked my hands in the cool water, splashing it over my face. I lay my pack down on the ground and sat down on the tree stump by the water. The camp I had made the last time I was here was still intact, so I gathered the few twigs at my feet and worked on starting the fire. I pulled the small amount of meat I had brought, out of my bag, and held it above the now blazing fire. I stared into the flames, watching the orange and yellow curves dance away. The light flickered, as the sparks buzzed. Then I saw it, if only for a moment, but it was there. The flames had merged into one single shape, and that was clear. The shape, of a dragon…

* * *

The sun rose early the next morning. The peaceful tranquility of the cove was a refreshing change to the mayhem of mornings in Dragon's edge. I washed in the lake, packed up my gear and began to climb up the rocks out of the cove. The forest was glowing at this time, the bright greens of the leaves shining. The stroll back took a while, I was never in a rush to get home. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. My father, my mother, that dragon in the flames. For once I wish I wasn't alone in that cove. Would be nice to have someone to talk to about this but no-one would understand. My train of thought was interrupted by the soft sound of flapping wings above me. I looked up as the raven glided effortlessly overhead. I wasn't far from home now, it was just over the next hill. I ran the rest of the way home as I knew a raven at this time couldn't mean anything good.

I walked through the gates to a loud announcement from father.

"Welcome back to Dragon's edge son." He boomed rom the perch overlooking the courtyard. I steadied to a walk, and made my way up towards him, eventually standing at his side. "I know it was a lot to take in, son, and you needed some space. Are you okay?"

"You could have told me you know, I could have handled the truth." _If I'm honest, I don't know what I would have done if I had of known all along. Would I have been less upset? Or even angrier?_

"I know you could have son, but I didn't want that for you. You have your mother's kindness and compassion and I needed you to grow up with that. You have my stubbornness, my determination, and my sense of honour and duty. You are all I have left of her, and you didn't need my grief and anger about losing her to be rooted in you. I wanted you to remember her with love, nothing should get in the way of that."

"You never talked about her. I know it was hard but keeping it all inside just made her fade away faster. You could have told me stories of how you met, the adventures you went on. I wanted to know. So, I keep her alive. Y'know, in here," I said softly, holding my hand towards my heart.

"I tried son. You know how hard it was for me. I pushed you away. I tried to push all my feelings down, but every day she wasn't here just made every day so much harder. She was all I ever wanted. When she was taken from me, nothing could fill the hole she left behind. I tried so hard to fill it with you, and this place," he said, arms outstretched, pointing towards the corners of the castle, "but I failed. I failed you, son, and I will never be able to forgive myself for that."

"You can't turn back time, can't rewrite the past. For all it's worth, I forgive you father," I said, tears swelling my eyes. He didn't reply, just pulling me in for a hug. I could feel his heart beating so fast, even though his heavy fur coat. His rough beard brushing the back of my head, as he placed his chin on top of my head. I could feel his heavy breathing down the back of my neck as we held there. It was still a very abstract feeling having my dad act like this, and I could only imagine how different my life would have been if mother was here.

* * *

As we headed into the castle chatting away, we were interrupted by the maester. The man was very tall and skinny, a scraggly grey beard and missing a few teeth. His hair was out of control and his eyes were darting back and forth in a panic until he finally plucked up the courage to speak. "My lord, a raven has come from Winterfell. It's urgent." The old man opened his hand to reveal the letter.

Father reached out to try to grab the letter, "Don't just stand there like that Mildew, pass it over."

The maester stood there for a moment, then stretched his arm a few inches to pass on the letter. As he was about to hand it over, the maester dropped the letter before father could take it. "Oh, I am sorry my lord, old hands." He said coldly, before backing up and shuffle away at a considerable pace, no attempt to pick the letter back up.

"Don't know why we still have him here, he's nothing but a nuisance." I grumbled.

"Oh, I know son, he's been a thorn in my side since I've been lord here." Dad sighed, as he lent over and picked up the letter, inspecting the seal which was marked with the Stark wolf sigil. "I've had to look after the edge since I was only a young man, not much older than you are now. Mildew isn't someone that I have a high opinion of, but you can trust him."

"Hmmm, if you say so." I said unconvincingly.

"The edge has survived far worse than Mildew, son." Dad laughed. As he spoke, all I could think was that I knew nothing about the history of the castle, or the family history in general past a few generations.

"There's something I've always wanted to know, why is the castle called Dragon's edge? I mean, the name Winterfell makes sense. Highgarden, Casterly Rock, Storm's end. They all sound right, but Dragon's edge is just a bit, odd." I enquired.

Father had broken the seal and was about to open the letter when he heard my question and started laughing. "You know son, honestly I have no idea. My father used to tell me stories but that's about it." I leant in, as in to encourage him to continue. After a short pause, he did. "Our castle isn't as old as most in this country, it was only a small keep before the Targaryen's came and made it into what it is today. My father said that this was the northmost Targaryen stronghold in Westeros, and as far North as they ever went, hence the name Dragon's edge. But to be fair, he also said that our castle has a natural warmth because there are a family of dragons living underneath the castle. All I know for sure, is that it at least made you mother feel at home. I suppose the castle has a much to do with her family's history, as ours." He said softly, giving a slight smile.

"I wish I could see a dragon, like an actual dragon." My mind skipped back to the cove, and the dragon in the flames. Perhaps I was going insane.

"Wouldn't that be a sight," father chuckled. He resealed the letter, and stuffed it inside his coat.

"Aren't you going to read that?" I asked in surprise.

"I'll read it later, right now we have more important news to discuss."

Dad ushered into me into a room and took his seat. I sat down across from him, with only the small wooden table between us. He interlocked his hands and placed them on the table in front of him then looked up to me.

"Right son," he started, "I don't want you to be angry at me, but just to let you know, a lot of effort has been put into this."

"Dad?" I replied, his look was unnerving and I was starting to get a little worried now. "What have you done?"

"Look son, I know you said you didn't want to get married, but I need you to promise you'll give this a shot."

"Give what a shot." I snapped back. _What has he done_?

"Nothing is set in stone yet. Just trust me, you will like her."

 _Her. Her. No he hasn't. He hasn't betrothed me. No. No._ "Dad I'm not marrying whoever this is, whatever agreement you have signed, un-sign it. "

"Calm down son, you're not getting married yet. I won't ever force that on you. I turned down quite a handful of potential partners until I found your mother. I knew she was the one the first time I looked into her eyes. All I'm asking is that you give it a shot. I've known this young lady's parents for a long time and we used to be good friends. They've asked for my permission to allow her to visit and to well, get to know you. Please Hiccup, at least try. For me." Father's eyes were sincere, pleading for me to accept. It was strange to see 'Stoick the vast' so emotional, but that must have been the side of him he lost when he lost mum. I really wasn't ready to marry, but at least with this there was no pressure. No oaths. No vows. I suppose I had to start somewhere.

"Okay dad, I'll try. Promise you won't force it." I saw his serious expression turn almost instantly into a wide grin.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down son. I knew it."

"Dad, promise me."

"Fine, fine, I won't interfere. Can't get in the way of young love," he joked.

"Shouldn't you open that letter now." I asked, more to change the subject than anything."

"Ah yes, let's see what was so urgent they had to send it out from Winterfell at this hour." He chuckled, reaching inside his coat to retrieve the letter, and rolling it out onto the table in front of him. As his eyes glazed over the words and he followed the writing to the bottom, I saw him freeze. His eyes were fixed to the scroll in his hands, continuously reading and re-reading the words.

"Dad what is?" I asked gingerly.

"He's dead son. King Robert is dead…"


	16. Now my watch begins

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I know this one is a bit short, but Fishlegs story is going to get lot more interesting as we head into season 2 and 3 of thrones. I'll probably have season 1 complete by about chapter 20-25 so expect this story to have 100+ chapters by its completion.**

 **As we now have had a decent amount of time into each character's story, it would be much appreciated if you could let me know which is your favourite character, and which storyline you're most excited for. I would love to know where you think the story is headed and I'll reply to any messages you send. For updates on when I publish new chapters, please favourite and follow, it is very much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Now my watch begins**

 _ **Fishlegs**_

Having to deal with the bitterness of Sir Alliser was just another thing I had to get used to at the wall. Driven only by hate and wanting to make everyone else's lives miserable. Just like uncle. At least the lord commander could keep Thorne in check. A man of great honour was needed to stop this place from tearing itself to bits. Lord commander Mormont had already stepped in to stop him punishing me after the whole 'Rast' incident. In the last month, a lot has changed here. A lot of new recruits have arrived, the latest was called Eret who arrived a few days ago. The one thing that remained the same was the cold. From arrival to the day I leave here, I will be frozen from head to toe. At least here I'd be out of uncle's grasps and I could be safe. Unless they assign me to the rangers…

Today started off like any other here. I woke early and managed to get a few hours of training with some of the other recruits. That only ended because Thorne marched out and ordered us to clean the stables. Me, Jon, Pip and Grenn were done with after about an hour so I headed to the library to catch up with Sam. When I arrived, he was already surrounded by a pile of books and talking to maester Aemon.

"Ah, Fishlegs Ingerman, nice of you to join us," the maester started, "Samwell was just inquiring to your whereabouts."

"Sorry maester, and you too Sam, Thorne caught us sparring again and ordered us to muck out the horses."

The elderly man smiled, with a soft chuckle. He got up from his seat next to Sam, and slowly headed towards me, his metal chain clinking with every step. "I've seen a great deal of men like Alliser Thorne in my life. You would do well to stay clear of him. The lord commander will try to protect you, as with all men under his command, but he can't be there all the time."

"Yes maester," I replied with a nod.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. It was probably just for him to get his bearings, but it felt as if he was trying to reassure me.

"You two could do a lot of good here." The maester said quietly.

Sam looked over sheepishly, "two?"

The maester seemed to ignore his comment and continued, "The night's watch used to be an order built on honour. A brotherhood with one goal, protecting the realms of man. The lord commander is a good man, the best I've served here under, but others here don't share his opinions, his belief, his loyalty to our cause. If the watch is to survive to see the next summer, good men will have to stand up and prove their loyalty to the watch. Will you do that?"

"Yes maester," me and Sam responded. Sam returned his eyes from our direction, back to his book. I continued speaking, "But we're only recruits maester, we haven't even said our vows yet."

"After today, no longer." The maester said softly, "the lord commander needs all the men he can get to survive this winter. Today you will become men of the watch. Do us proud. It's almost noon, you two better not leave him waiting."

* * *

Me and Sam quickly headed up to the courtyard, after thanking the maester for his advice. Jon, Pip, Grenn and all the other recruits were there, even Eret, despite the fact he'd barely been here any time at all. The lord commander emerged, Sir Alliser at his side. He walked up to the railing overlooking us all, as we stood in the courtyard. He looked over us for a few seconds, before clearing his throat and beginning to speak.

"You came to us as boys. As exiles, bastards, criminals. Today you will no longer be boys. By tonight you will be men of the night's watch. You should know the vows. You should be prepared to take them. Anyone who isn't ready to take the oath should leave. You know our duty here, you know what we must do. A man of the night's watch lives to serve the realm, not his house or that. The realm. You know the penalty for desertion, so when you take your vows tonight, know that you are bound in service to the watch, until your last day. You can all take your vows here tonight, at sunset. Do any of you still keep the old gods?"

"I do, my lord," Jon announced, standing up from the bench.

"Very well, you can take your vows infront of a weirwood a mile north of the wall, just like your uncle did." The lord commander replied. He swept his gaze over us, "Is there anyone else?"

I was about to stand up, when Sam spoke up. I saw him stand up sheepishly, "Might I go as well ,my lord?" Sam asked nervously.

"Does house Tarly keep the old Gods?" the lord commander questioned

"No, my lord, I was named in the house of the seven, as was my father was before me." Sam answered

"Why would you forsake the gods of your father and your house?" Sir Alliser snarled.

"The night's watch is my house now. The seven have never answered my prayers." Sam replied more confidently, then looked over to Jon before turning back to the Lord commander, "maybe the old gods will."

"As you will." The commander replied.

"Anyone else?" Thorne said scathingly, through gritted teeth.

This was my chance, "I would like to the join them. The horror that has come to my house and the seven haven't heard my prayers. Here I start anew, and I trust the old golds will show me true"

Sir Alliser scoffed, but lord commander stepped down the stairs towards us and spoke, "Very well." He nodded, then started untying a scroll and unravelling the parchment, "You have all been assigned an order, to accommodate our needs and your skills." He started through a list of names,"… Sam to the stewards, Grenn to the rangers, Fishlegs to the rangers, Jon to the stewards."

 _Rangers. Rangers. RANGERS. Are you kidding me?_

I turned in shock to see Jon in a similar state of shock. Sam was trying to comfort him but we were both just sat speechless. Jon got up to protest but I just sat there in utter disbelief. I know I could handle a sword pretty well, but charging headfirst into danger. That's not me. I just sat there, staring at nothing in particular, hoping that this was some elaborate practical joke. _Unfortunately for me. It wasn't._

* * *

The short trek up to the weirwood in the snow was made difficult by the harsh northern wind wchich blew us off the path multiple times. With only Sam being the content one, we were finally stood infront of the tree. Staring into the face, all I could think of was whether I was ready for this. A wife. Sons and daughters. Things I know I will never have. Drago took my father's life, but he has already taken mine. All I ever wanted a family, now even that will be out of reach. But as I kept looking into the face, now I could see is the start of my new life. New friends. New brothers. New gods. Now I am ready. Now I knelt and now I would swear my sacred oath.

" _Night gathers, and now my watch begins._

 _It shall not end upon my death._

 _I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children._

 _I shall wear no crowns and win no glory._

 _I shall live an die by my post._

 _I am the sword in the darkness._

 _I am the watcher on the wall._

 _I am the shield that guards the realms of men._

 _I pledge my life and honour to the night's watch._

 _For this night and all nights to come."_

As we rose, all I could feel was the sense of pride running through me. Uncle had taken my life away, but now I could forge my own path. My own destiny. As I hugged the other two men next to me, we released to receive handshakes, hugs and strong pats on the back from the older men of the watch who had escorted us here. Now we aren't just friends. Now we are brothers.


	17. Divided we fall

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 17: Divided we fall**

 _ **Snotlout**_

My eyes rapidly darting between my father and my previously long-deceased brother, I slowly started stepping backwards to leave the room. Viggo released his grip on the girl and shoved her towards the bed. She had stumbled but landed in the arms of the man lying there. He was very similar in appearance to her, with the same long blonde hair. But apart from that, he had notably a lot more visible scars and patches of dried up blood all over his face. It was dark, but the candles illuminating the room were still fighting to keep the room from darkness. A small shape was hard to outline, but in the corner of the room, a short man was cowering, hands in front of his face and his elbows knocking against each other. The room was quiet, but then Viggo dragged the armoured man off the wall he had slouched against. The man was tall, with wide shoulders and dull brown eyes which looked defeated as his head started to hang forward. Viggo's dagger pinned to his throat as he pulled him back onto our side of the room.

"DAGLOUT, LET ME GO NOW, I ORDER YOU." Father yelled, struggling to break free as brother held him. Dag let out a soft chuckle before whispering into father's ear,

"Your orders mean nothing to me. Your threats mean nothing to me. You mean nothing to me." Daglout looked up to me and Viggo, "I told you to move, so get going. You both know who the first casualty will be if you try and cross me."

I winced at the sharp undertones in his voice. His glare was piercing, and his lip curled at one side into a grimace. The brother I knew had always been wild, but the man before me was almost rabid. I backed off a pace, then two, grabbing Viggo's arm and forcing him to retreat begrudgingly out of the room. As we backed off, Dagur advanced forward. The girl gave one last hug to what must be her brother, quickly collecting her sword and standing by Daglout's side. The six of us left the room, and managed to get to the other side of the ship before me, Viggo and his captive were ordered into the final door. The room was massive, with an enormous bed and fancy silks at one side, and a large desk hugging the wall to the other. Must be the captain's quarters. It was a large space, and only the quiet rippling of thee waves against the side of the boat prevented an absolute silence.

"DAGLOUT JORGENSON, I DEMAND YOU TO…" Dad started shouting.

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO." Daglout interrupted. "I AM NO LONGER YOUR SON. MY NAME IS DAGUR OSWALDSON. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME." He steadied himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before releasing his grip and shoving father across the room. Father turned back to face him and hissed. He ripped the axe out of my hand and held it to Dag's throat.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD." Dad yelled, the axe drawing blood from his son's neck

Dagur held his arms out wide as a challenge, "COME ON THEN. The mighty. Spitelout. Jorgenson. Do it. DO IT. ARE YOU CAPABLE OF THAT? KILLING YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

"YOU HAVE BEEN DEAD TO ME FOR YEARS. WHY SHOULDN'T I?" I saw dad grit his teeth and pulled the axe back to behind his head, as if to ready for the swing. I watched on helplessly as dad grasped the handle of the axe more tightly. The long-haired blonde readied her sword, while glowering at me, as if to order me to intervene.

"DAD, STOP THIS MADNESS." I bellowed.

"MADNESS. MADNESS. MADNESS BOY. IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS?" Father bellowed back, taking his eyes off of Dag for the first time in minutes and glaring at me with an angry scowl.

"Your dad cares for no-one but himself Snot." Dag answered softly, before I could muster a response. "has he tried to kill you as well yet brother?"

"No why would he? Are you saying?" _Is Dag saying what I think he is saying._ I turned to face dad, "did you actually do that to him? DAD? Did you try and kill him?"

"It wasn't like that son," dad grunted, lowering the axe to his side then dropping it. "He tried to kill me."

"Hahahahaha." Dag started to laugh. "There's a few things you need to know about daddy dearest over here little bro. I don't know what he told you about my 'death', but whatever it is, it isn't the truth." I leaned forward to listen, as he walked over and took his seat on top of the desk. I watched dad's eyes track him across the room, and even Viggo's eyes trailed him. "The castle was breached, and fires were raging all around. I saw you run off to your safe place, so I blocked the doors, so no-one could get through to you. You remember that our older brother, Vicelout, was in charge of the castle, he was Lord Jorgenson's oldest son after all. He found me after I got you and mother safe and we collected the remaining men that were left and went off to protect the castle in the final stand. We were fighting in the hall, and we got pushed back to one of the south stairwells. We couldn't hold out much longer anyway, but we heard a loud crack and the foundations above us collapsed. I was unconscious for hours, but as I woke I looked over and saw that our brother hadn't made it. A large chunk of stone had crushed his breastplate and I tried but I couldn't wake him. Then I felt a sharp pain and found my leg had been crushed by a large slab of rock, as well as the crushing in my chest from the weight of the rubble. I fought, but couldn't break free. As I stared up, I was starting to lose hope when I saw the figure of our good old father Spitelout Jorgenson charging in and ripping away the stone like some sort of crazed miner. But he wasn't even helping me. I watched him, I called out for him to help, but all he did was sit there hugging Vicelout's lifeless body. He was the only son your father cared about. I shouted to him that there was nothing he could do for our brother, but I needed his help. I laid there in pain. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to clear the rubble, but when I opened them he was gone. For hours I lay there waiting. And he NEVER came back. HE LEFT ME THERE TO DIE, Snot, just for the hope he could find you, and actually have an heir he could be proud of. In moving the rubble to get to your brother, he had dislodged the large rock trapping my leg. It took many more hours but eventually I managed to force myself free. I was bloody and coated in dust from the rubble, hobbling as my foot buckled further with every step. Then I ran. Ran from home. Ran from father. Ran from you, brother. I stole a boat and sailed off into the distance, thinking my entire family was dead." Dag's head dropped. "Or dead to me." He glared at father.

"Dag, I didn't know." I replied softly.

"That time he only left me to die, I haven't even told you of the times he went out of his way to rid the stain on his bloodline that is Daglout Jorgenson. Even when I had left him behind me, and found a new family, he found me again and took them from me." I could see the bitterness that had consumed him, and the rage that had wiped all the joy from his life. I used to love spending time with him. He was a lot older, but he always had time to take me on a crazy adventure and fill in when dad had failed me or let me down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, DAGLOUT?" Father yelled.

"DAGUR. My name is DAGUR. And what I want. What I want is to go home. But I can't do that with you in the way. You see this?" Dagur gestured to the initials 'SJ' on his arm. "Once you are dead I can cross your name off my list. You told me all my brothers were dead and that it was my fault. You ruined my life once, then you came after me and tore it apart a second time. What I want, 'father,' is to spill your blood all over this floor and make you suffer for all you have done."

Seeing him talk this way made me grimace. I knew father was never the same after that horrible night, but to go this far, I never thought he would ever be this cold. Father had a permanent scowl on his face now, his resentment for his eldest living son so strong his knuckles were glowing white, he had been clenching them that hard. The sweat was dipping off his brow, as the anger boiling within him started to show. He reached down to pick up the axe and Dagur unsheathed his sword, a slight smile sneaking across his lips. Viggo dropped the man he was holding, and shoved him against the wall, the man's armour clinking. Viggo coiled his hand around the handle of his sword and slotted his dagger back at his waist. This would become a bloodbath soon enough if I didn't stop this.

"STOP TH…" I started yelling, but was cut off by the loud crash and the sudden shaking of the boat and the loud echo of a horns sounding all around.

* * *

As we made our way above deck, still with weapons raised to each other. The loud screaming of the Ironborn sounded. Three ships, all filled with Jorgenson men. We all just stood there in shock as the horn sounded and the men prepared to jump onto our ship. It was only then that I felt the cold steel across my throat.

"I'm sorry brother. Forgive me." Dagur said softly, as he held his blade at my neck. "I can't let them hurt my friends, and they will all die in minutes if this becomes a battle. I won't hurt you, please don't make this difficult." He whispered in my ear.

"GET OFF HIM YOU COWARD!" father yelled.

"TELL YOUR MEN TO STEP DOWN. TELL THEM TO TURN THEIR SHIPS AND SAIL HOME." Dagur yelled. I felt his shaking hand steady, "You left me to die so that the Jorgenson name would live on with someone you deemed worthy. Do you really want to watch that same future crash and burn? DO YOU?"

Before I could blink, Viggo had managed to catch the girl unaware, as she was looking around in preparation of the men boarding. And once again she was at his mercy. Would this madness just end? I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. Dad had held his hand out to prevent the boarding of the ship from his men. He closed his eyes as he looked at me, then shook his head. He patted Viggo on the back, and then stepped back over a few of the corpses littering the deck.

"Viggo, fetch the girl. When my son wants her back, he knows where he'll have to come." Dad snarled.

"Father, please," I pleaded. _Was he really about to leave me here?_

"I'm sorry son. I thought I could rely on you. At least Viggo has proved he can handle himself. I knew I should never have brought you along." With that, father turned and climbed onto the side of the boat, and then jumped across over to one of the ships. Viggo started to follow, his sword pressed sharply in the girl's back.

"RUFF, NOOOOOO." A voice yelled from below, before his head emerged from the stairs and he collapsed onto the wooden deck. The girl's brother, even in his state, forced himself to his feet and up towards Viggo. "Let her go." Viggo's mask was sinister, and yet he didn't intimidate the young man enough to make him retreat. Viggo seemed to freeze for a minute, but the laugh that followed was spine-chilling.

"Don't you worry about her, she'll have a good time with us." Viggo sniggered. He guided her up to the edge, as she looked hopefully back towards us. Then with an almighty push, he shoved her over and onto the other ship. There was a moment's silence, before we heard her landing with a loud crash as she hit the deck.

Her brother looked helplessly across at Dagur, and I could feel his heart pounding against me as he dropped the knife from my neck and collapsed to the floor. I might have been able to run, to jump into the water and swim back to father, but then she would die. I didn't know what to do, as the boats headed further and further away. Father had made his choice, now I had to make mine. The lady's brother was crying, shouting that it was his fault. Dagur just looked shocked, almost traumatized. It was my fault she was gone. All my brother had left was aboard this ship, and part of that was now taken. Taken by Viggo. I knelt down by him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, brother, we'll get her back…"


	18. More than friends

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 18: More than friends**

 _ **Astrid**_

Above the canopy of the trees, the stars are shining brightly. The night was dark, but the bright flames lit up the forest. I sat my back against the log and the warmth of the fire soaked into my boots. I stared up to the sky and breathed gently, as the heat from the fire washed over me. The quiet chatter from the men, and soft neighing of our horses in the distance, were muffled out by the loud crackling from the fire. This was the first night I'd spent away from all of my family, and the cold of the night was so much more intense without four walls to shelter me. When I'd been to King's landing, or Highgarden, to see Margaery most of the time, my brother had always insisted on being there if my parents weren't. It's strange to be alone, but at least I have Heather with me.

It felt weird leaving home. Father had ordered twelve of his best men to protect us on the journey, despite my protests. It was only two days ride to the port, where we could board a boat. After that, it was a long journey by sea, then an equally long ride to the castle. Most of which would be at lot easier without a dozen soldiers treating us as some sort of precious cargo. I had to agree though, or dad wouldn't have let me go. I kissed him and mother goodbye, heavens knows when I'd next see them. I hugged Finn, who blushed as Heather ran up and kissed him before she climbed onto her horse. It was early morning, but it seemed like the entire castle had came to see us off. It had been a long day, but at least now we had made camp and had chance to rest. Heather had found some of the men's secret stash and we had drunk into the night. I wasn't really one for alcohol, except the odd bit of wine on special occasions, but we had gone through a lot more of it the mead than we had thought.

I felt a gentle nudge, and I looked over to see Heather resting her head on my shoulder. Her raven-black hair pressed firmly against my bare arm. I reached over and placed my arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and she wiggled before resting her head on my chest. She hummed blissfully, and I saw her blinking rapidly to try and keep herself awake.

"Thankyou Astrid," she murmured drowsily.

"What for?" I asked, while running my fingers through her hair.

"You… forced to come… with me… away from… home. I'mmm sorry." Heather slurred. Guess the drink had hit her a lot harder than me.

"Hey, I volunteered, I wanted to come."

"Really?"

"Of course, no-one could force fearless Astrid Hofferson to do something she didn't want to." I replied proudly.

"Fur… less… Sass… trid… Hoffson," she murmured as she reached her arms around me, almost squeezing me to death.

"Close enough," I giggled. "You picked your battle name yet?"

"Hmmmm. How… 'bout… Fur… less Heather Hoffson. Sound good?"

"Oi, that one's mine missy." I chuckled. She started giggling, then pressed herself closer to me, causing her to make a sound that sounded more like a snort than a laugh. That only made us start laughing even harder, even though her cheeks turned a deeper shade of scarlet in embarrassment.

"Astrid, please give him a chance," Heather said softly.

"Him? Who's him?" I asked, a bit confused at her change of topic.

"The other reason you're coming with us, dummy." Heather teased, earning her a soft punch in the shoulder.

"I'm here for you, and your mother. Not some guy halfway across the world I don't even know."

"Awwww, I love you Astrid." She said softly, as she squeezed me again.

"Love you too, sister." This time I squeezed her back and she let out a high-pitched squeal in delight.

"Sis… ter. I have a sister," she squealed excitedly. "I HAVE A SISTER!" I saw the bright shine in her emerald eyes as she lifted her head up to look at me, before firmly replanting her head back into my chest.

"Ow, thanks for the headbutt." I giggled, causing Heather to burst out laughing again, "does my brother enjoy getting beaten by you as well."

"He's gotten used to it. I think. Your husband will have to as well, no doubt about that."

"My what? Now I know you've had too much to drink."

"Astrid, you're seventeen like me, you'll have to take the plunge sooner or later."

"Gods, didn't know my father had came with us." I replied with a frustrated groan. "What makes you think I will ever marry? EVER?"

Heather finally released her grip, and sat up to look at me, "I've been living with you for months Astrid." She moved closer, grabbing my braid, and running her fingers up and down it as it hung in front of my left shoulder. "You are one of the strongest people I know, but you don't have to put on an act in front of me."

"An act?"

"You act tough, and put up all these shields, but deep down you're as soft as the rest of us." That earned heather another jab to the shoulder. I should never have le her get drunk. What was I thinking? I wanted to tell her she was wrong, just drunk and babbling, but I knew she was right. Only Finn had ever known me well enough to know the real me, but somehow Heather saw straight through me.

"Hey, I have a reputation to keep up y'know. Don't you start blabbing your head off."

Another huge grin whipped onto Heather's face, "so you'll give him a chance then, my lady."

"Uuuhhhhhh. Fine." I moaned begrudgingly, "why are you so keen to matchmake us anyway?" She was about to speak, but I softly punched her shoulder again, "and that's for calling me 'my lady'."

Heather was stunned for a moment, then just started shaking in a fit of laughter. She put her finger on my lips, "you won't tell anyone, will you sis?"

"Tell anyone what?"

"A secret. You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked giddily.

"Heather?"

"Okay, okay. Well I don't know exactly how to say this. To tell you that. To tell you that the secret I have to tell to you is…"

"Heather!" I snapped, grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her gently, as she couldn't stop giggling. "Just tell me."

"Well, Astrid, this guy halfway around the world that you are so against going to see. Well, he is… my brother."

As I just sat there in shock, Heather just couldn't stop laughing, as she was in some sort of drink-induced giggling fit. It must have worn her out, as after about ten seconds she gave one last bubbly smile before collapsing onto me. Her head resting on my stomach, and her hands grasped around my waist, I ran my fingers down her braid. She purred like a cat on my lap, and then her eyes closed, and she was out for the night.

* * *

 _CRUNCH._ A loud sound echoed from the bushes, before Heather's mother emerged carrying a handful a firewood. She looked at me, a nod of the head enough for her to let me know she had heard enough of our conversation.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I didn't want to disturb the two of you." Lady Valerie said softly

"No, I'm sorry. She wasn't supposed to tell me that was she?"

Valerie shook her head, then walked over to us. She placed the wood carefully by the side of the fire, then almost silently headed towards us. She took a seat next to us, looking contentedly over at her daughter, who was sprawled across me.

"I need to see my son. When I left home he was just a baby. Westeros is on the verge of war once more, but this time I will end it at my son's side. In Volantis, our family adopted a young man in need and that helped fill the hole in my heart, but it was never enough. I could never lose the image of my boy growing up without me. He doesn't even know he even has a sister, or that, I… I am even alive."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Heather didn't, until we left Volantis. I am sorry we didn't tell you, but Heather told me not to. She said you would be safer if we kept it only between the two of us, but I guess that bird has already flown. When we first arrived at your gates, Heather wrote to me, begging me to take her away. To leave in the night and head north. You and your brother made her so happy, she considered not leaving at all. She wouldn't have gone at all if you hadn't come with us, I can't thank you enough for that."

"Of course, anything I can do for her I will." I replied with a chuckle. Smiling as I gestured to her daughter sprawled over me.

"I trust you Astrid. Thank you." Lady Valerie said with such sincerity.

Gracefully, she reached into one of the bags we had fetched with us, and pulled out two blankets. She got up and kissed he daughter on the cheek and draped the green sheet over her. She tucked the blue one behind my shoulders, and over as much of me as she could without disturbing Heather. She offered me a kind smile, then lay back down next to us.

"Goodnight Lady Valerie," I mumbled sleepily, finally feeling the effects of the long ride.

"Goodnight Astrid. Oh, and you don't have to call me Valerie, I would much prefer Valka…"


	19. And so it begins

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 19: And so it begins**

 _ **Hiccup**_

Dad scrunched up the scroll in his giant paw-like hands and hurled it across the room so hard it dislodged the decorative axe hanging on the wall. The loud clash of metal on stone reverberated around the room, as the weapon fell, followed by the large thud as dad smashed his fists hard onto the desk. His eyes were pointed, and his gaze was fused with anger. He dropped back into his seat, his head dropped, and a look of defeat washed over him.

"Not again," he whispered softly, "not again."

"Isn't this what you wanted? The man that killed my mother is dead. Now she can rest."

"Take a look son." He said grimly, as he pointed to the crumpled-up letter at the far side of the room.

I got up and approached it, bending down slowly, and unravelling the note. I skimmed mover the parchment, noting every key detail, and mumbling them softly, "King Robert is dead… murdered by the Lannisters… lord Eddard Stark imprisoned on false claims of treason… I call upon my bannermen to help free my father… protect the north from those who would try to destroy us…" I looked up to see father with a hand over his face, his other clenched into a fist on the hard-wooden table. I reached the last two words on the page, and the signature beneath it, "this is signed by Robb Stark."

"Last time I went South to war, when I came home Valka was gone." Dad hissed.

"Robb is my friend, as lord Stark is yours. We have to go." I replied.

"WE? THERE IS NO WE! You are my only son. You will remain here and rule this castle." He snapped.

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm not a child, father. I'm eighteen. Boys of fourteen go off to…" I tried to reason.

"YOU'RE STILL A BOY. MY BOY. YOU WILL STAY IN THESE WALLS UNTIL THE FIGHTING IS OVER!"

"I can wield a sword better than most here. I have built my own shield and armour. I am strong enough to represent our house. Just give me a chance to…"

"NO HICCUP. NO. MY DECISION IS FINAL!"

"Don't I get a choice? Just let me…"

"NO HICCUP! FOR THE LAST TIME!" Dad stood up as his volume went up another four notches. His demeanor now aggressive and firm. "YOU ARE NOT A FIGHTER. YOU ARE NOT A SOLDIER. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUNNING OFF TO FIGHT IN A WAR." He scolded.

"Oh, now I know how you really feel. What shame you must feel looking at me. I never was good enough to make you proud, was I dad? Never strong enough. Never brave enough. Never able to live up to the reputation of 'Stoick the vast'."

"Son, I never meant to…"

"TO WHAT? TO TREAT ME LIKE AN OUTCAST FOR YEARS AND YEARS. TO CONSTANTLY TELL ME I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. TO COMPARE ME TO EVERY OTHER SON OF EVERY OTHER LORD. TO TELL ME HOW MUCH OF A DISSAPOINTMENT I WAS TO YOU." I screamed.

"You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You want me to hide away, while all the real men go off to fight. I am not a coward dad, no matter how much you think I am. I will not sit this out."

"YES. YOU. WILL!" Dad yelled, standing imposingly over me, his cheek twitching in rage. His eyes were cold and his body tense. But if he thinks I am going to back down on this one, then he has a big surprise coming. I stood up straight, staring directly into his eyes. He was a good foot taller than me, and almost two or three times as wide, but I had nothing to prove to him anymore.

"You can not intimidate me, father. If all the north is marching south. I am marching south with them. If Robb has called the banners, then his father must be in serious danger. That means Arya, and Sansa, are prisoners in the capital. I will not let you stop me from trying to help them." With that, I shot father one last disapproving glare as I stormed out, slamming the thick wooden door behind me as I left. I knew why he wanted to keep me here, but our friends, and our men would be going off to war. _Who would I be if I stayed?_

* * *

For two days after that I had avoided my father. I spent most of the day at the forge with Gobber, and at night, I would sleep in the cove. The anger and judgement of my father had spread like a plague through the castle, and I had to get away from it all. As a thousand or so of father's men appeared in larger and larger numbers at the castle following the announcement to call the banners, even staying in the courtyard was unbearable. The way they looked up my father, believed in him. Trusted him to keep them safe. That's all I ever wanted. However, as I got back from the cove this afternoon, the castle was quiet. A chilling breeze carried the silence as I headed back. As I reached the south gate, I saw the marks in the sludgy mud. Thousands of foot and hoof prints littering the exit, and trailing off into the distance. As I was greeted at the entrance by the guards on duty, the gates opened and all that there was in front of me was an empty courtyard. No soldiers sparring in the yard. No horses neighing in the stables. No commands being bellowed by father. No, he couldn't have left. He couldn't have gone. Gobber popped his head out of the forge and as I looked at him with a confused expression, he offered one solitary nod. An acknowledgment of deep down what I already know. Dad had gone to war…

My legs buckled, and I collapsed into the mud. Gobber came running and put his arm around me, dragging me from the sludge to my feet.

"How could he do this Gobber? How?" I murmured.

"He's stubborn, he's uncompromising and… he's your father." Gobber said softly

"But I wanted to…"

"You think he'd actually let yer go, lad? This is Stoick Haddock we are talking about."

He ushered me through the courtyard. Slowly pulling me along, until we reached the steps at the other side. He put me down on the third to bottom step, and took a seat next to me. He offered a wry smile, and handed me a small scroll of paper. I slowly unraveled it, to see father's large, chunky handwriting.

 _Son,_

 _I know we have had our differences, but I need you to trust me in this. You know why I've gone, where I've gone, and why I left you behind. Trust me when I say that I will do everything I can for your friends. A lord protects his own. Protect our home and protect our people for when I return. Do not come after me, son. One day you will rule our house and I couldn't be more proud of you._

 _Hiccup, I am a soldier. I do my duty. I fight, I kill, and one day I will die with a sword in my hand. You are not like me, son. I've always known that. I tried to turn you into something you weren't, and that wasn't right, wasn't fair. I have suffered so much in my life; the longer I can keep that side of the world from you, the longer I can keep my promise to your mother. I will keep you safe. I only hope that one day, I will see you again. And one day, you'll be able to forgive me. Good luck, my son. I believe in you._

 _Love, Father_

"Your dad can be a stubborn, senseless fool at times, laddie, but yer mean more to him than anyone else in this world. He has trusted yer to hold this place together for him. Can yer do that?" Gobber asked, his bushy eyebrows raising up as he offered a comforting smile.

"Hold what together? Everyone is gone." I snapped back.

"There is still a garrison of forty men here, that your father left to hold the castle. The smallfolk in the surrounding villages will be looking to you now for advice, and for protection. Winter isn't that far around the corner, we need to start preparations. There is a lot still to do here Hiccup, we all need you to step up." I took a deep breath to consider his words, but before I could reply, he just had to add one more thing, "Oh, and you need to be here to meet the Hofferson girl. That was your father's last order after all."

"Uuuhhhhhh. Fine." I grumbled.

"Hiccup, I know yer think that your dad doesn't appreciate yer, but I've seen what yer can do. This is yer chance to prove to, not only Stoick, but yourself, what I already know. Yer could become one of the greatest lords that has ever ruled this castle. Ruling it in your own way, not Stoick's. But we need yer now. Here." Gobber patted me heavily on the back, nearly knocking me off the step, and back into the dirt again.

I gave Gobber a small nod in agreement. While a large part of me almost demanded that I run off to join father, the other half was forcing me to stay put. Why is doing the right thing so hard? Whichever choice I make, people will suffer. My heart was beating fast now, my fate so dependent on the decision I was making. Like the flip of a coin. I closed my eyes, flicking through all the possibilities. All the options. Stay or go. Protect or fight. It took me a long moment, but I snapped my eyes open, and turned to look at the one-handed man.

"So Gobber, where do I start?"


	20. Like father, like son

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 20: Like father, like son**

 _ **Fishlegs**_

A month had passed, and apart from small missions checking on repairs for the wall, I had not had to venture that far north. I didn't want to be a ranger, but with my training, and the sword, it was clear why I had been given that duty. _Gods I am so stupid. I should have acted like a timid little mouse, backed from every attack like Sam had done at the start. If only I'd have been smarter I could be sat in the library reading or cooking in a kitchen. But no._ _I had to be a fool and step up the first time I saw someone in trouble. Damn it._ Going out into the wilderness to fight massive beasts, wildlings and ' _those that will not be named_ ' was the price I'd have to pay. But at least I know have 'friends'. Still sounds weird saying that. At home, people were always nice and treated me with respect, but I could see past the fake smiles and through the charade. It was just one big performance, and I had to play along. Here there was no act, no script, no right to anything. What you get is what you earn, and that is in many ways liberating, up to a point. I didn't need to do anything but be me, and that, in itself could be even more terrifying.

The revelation that a dead man came back to life within the walls of the castle shook me to the core. My father always used to read me stories, but now they were no longer stories. Stories of dragons, giants, and white walkers. Of a world before man, and a time before houses and kingdoms. Maybe this was fate. That my dad had to go, so I could be here to do my duty. Everything happens for a reason, right? The lord commander had told us that soon, most of the watch would be heading out to investigate further. That means that it would be the first time I would have to go on an actual mission north of the wall. _Gods help me_. I hadn't got off on the best foot with Ser Alliser, but over the past few months I'd managed to gain his respect. A bit off it at least. The man was highborn and stubborn, and he couldn't be any less pleasant if he tried. However, he had started allowing me to train some of the new recruits and even work with some of the stewards that would be going with us when we went past the wall.

It was a long day of training, but even with that, I had decided to stay in the library with Sam for a few hours after that. It had grown dark, and so Sam had decided to call it a night. My eyes were slowly going, but the last chapter in the botany book I was reading seemed a better alternative to sleep. I was the last one there, and as I left to get some rest, the entire castle was silent. As I silently reached the hallway of the barracks, I was hobbling in small, soft steps to ease the aching in my legs. I'd practiced for hours at a time at home, but the unrelenting nature of the training Sir Alliser had ordered me to do had left me sore in places I didn't know I had. The men's sleeping quarters were dim, the rooms were small and the beds were rickety. A single candle at each end of the hallway and one in the middle were the only source of light. I went to open my door, but as I focused my eyes, I could see the outline of a man exiting his room at the far end. The figure wasn't especially tall, but he was carrying multiple packs under each arm. As the candles flickered, the man's curly black hair formed a shadow on the wall. I watched as he tried to close the door behind him as quietly as possible, before creeping his way over a few more floorboards. A loud crunching sound startled him, as the floorboard squeaked loudly under his foot. He muttered angrily under his breath, but it was only then he looked up to notice me staring at him.

"Jon, what are you doing?" I whispered as quietly as I could, but firmly enough so he could understand my intentions. He let out a long sigh, before ushering me over. As we entered his room, I noticed how bare everything was.

"Quiet okay." He whispered back, while sitting on the bed and dropping all of the packs carefully onto the floor. He reached into his black coat, and pulled out a small scroll, then handed it to me. I reached out, slowly taking it and unravelling it. As my eyes traced over the words, I could see Jon's head dropping lower and lower. "My father. He's dead. My sisters. Prisoners in the capital. My brother. Marching south to war."

"Jon I…" I stuttered

"How I can stay here, Fish? My place is at Robb's side."

"You know what we are fighting against here. We are all brothers here. We need you."

"All I am here is a steward. No-one would even know I'd gone."

"Except me, Sam, Pip, Grenn, half the men in the castle, Sir Alliser, oh, and the how about the lord commander. He gave you that sword. He chose you, over every other person in castle black, to be his personal steward."

"I know," Jon nodded sadly, "but I can't let my house get destroyed. I won't sit at the edge of the world and watch as more and more of my family dies."

"I know that more than anyone Jon. I always planned on going home and avenging my father's death, but now I know that this is more important."

"Your father? You told me he kicked you out and forced you to come here."

"Yeah, about that." I said nervously, while rubbing the back of my head. "That wasn't exactly the complete truth." He looked at me with a puzzled look, so I continued. "My father… he was killed in front of me. He managed to get me away, and gave me the sword to restore our house. I had to watch as he gave his life to save mine. The only thing worse is that it was my uncle that killed him." I let out a deep breath, taking a seat next to Jon on the bed. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" He mumbled.

"Look Jon. I can't tell you what the right choice is, but you're not the only one here who has lost people. How many more will we lose if what we fear is coming this winter, actually comes?"

With that I got up and walked to the door. I had done all I could to convince him, but it was his own choice. I could see he was lost in thought, so I slowly closed the door behind me and walked back to my room. I immediately fell onto the bed, utterly exhausted, and not a minute had passed before I was out for the night.

* * *

I awoke late, and the morning was almost finished. The light was beaming in through the small window and I got up quickly and put on my large black cloak. It was heavy, but its thickness is the main reason is the only reason I haven't frozen to death yet. I opened the door, yawning heavily as I stepped out. I turned right, towards the exit, but I stopped as I heard the unmistakable loud crunch of the floorboards behind me.

"JON!" I exclaimed

"Thank you, friend," he replied, "thank you for stopping me last night."

"So you're going to stay?" I asked eagerly. He nodded, pulling out the valerian steel sword, Longclaw, that the lord commander had given to him. He stroked his hand over the white wolf pommel, then onto the blade.

"You were right," Jon said with a smile, while looking down at the sword. "If we don't protect the north from everything beyond the wall, there will be nothing for Robb to come back to, when the war is over. My father was a man of honour. If I broke the oath and deserted the watch, he would be so ashamed."

"There never be a harder choice than this. By staying, you are doing your father proud." I smiled encouragingly.

"I hope so. I really do," he replied tentatively, "when we head out beyond the wall next week, we will truly see what we're up against."

"Can't wait for that," I sighed unenthusiastically. "Wildlings, wolves and white walkers, what's not to look forward to."

"Hey, wolves aren't all bad," Jon joked, "Ghost hasn't eaten you yet."

"Well, I suppose that is one good thing." I chuckled, "Up for sparring?"

"Only if you don't go easy on me again. Don't want you getting hurt again." Jon laughed with a wide smile

"You'll pay for that!" I exclaimed cheerily, as we rushed down to the courtyard and got into position. I raised the blunt sword as he did.

"For the watch!" I yelled out. _Not much of a battle cry, but I'll work on it._

"For the watch!" Jon yelled back with a light chuckle. I was just glad to have my friend back, at least I know he'll have my back beyond the wall.


	21. No way out

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This may be a bit more of a darker chapter, but this is the world of game of thrones and it can't all be fairytales and princesses. This is going to be the last chapter for Snotlout and the twins, before we head into season 2 of thrones.**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed the story arc for these characters so far, and I would be up for any suggestions you would like me to take on board in the future. Reviews would help me greatly in seeing how you feel about this chapter in particular, as well as the story as a whole. Follow the story to keep up to date with the regular uploads.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: No way out**

 _ **Snotlout**_

"Brother, let me help." I asked softly

"BROTHER! I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!" Dagur yelled loudly.

"But…" I pleaded.

"But what Snotlout? But what? Unless you have a way to get her back, you are nothing to me."

"Well actually, I do kno…"

"A hidden entrance?"

"No."

"A weakness in the castle defenses?"

"No.

"Anything at all that can help us whatsoever?

"Well, erm, not exactly."

"So what exactly can you do to help? Come on the Snotlout, tell me. WHAT CAN YOU DO?" Dagur's eyes grew narrow and angry, as he drew a dagger and stabbed it repeatedly into the table between us.

"I… I… I… I… can… can…"

"CAN WHAT? SPIT IT OUT." Dagur hissed

"I can speak to dad, get him to release her." I offered weakly

Dagur let out a loud, maniacal laugh. His grip of the blade now so strong that his dagger stuck deep into the wood even after he had let go of the handle. The splinters of the table forming small piles around the point of the blade.

"Speak to Spitelout Jorgenson. Are you really that stupid? I tried teaching you to be better than him. To be smarter. And what did you do? You forgot it all, and became just like him." Dagur's accusations hit hard. _Was wanting to be like dad so bad?_

"AND WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I yelled back. "YOU DIED. VICELOUT DIED. I WAS A CHILD, AND YOU LEFT ME THERE." I was now standing up to face him, fists clenched. I tried to show a look of anger, but the act was only hiding the tears swelling in my eyes.

"You have no idea what I went through. NO IDEA!" Dagur screamed.

"Then tell me, brother, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE? ALONE!" We were practically butting heads no across the table, but I saw him lower his head and let out a deep sigh.

"At first, I didn't remember. When the castle collapsed, I took a serious hit. Up here." He tilted his head, while knocking on the side of his skull. "I woke up alone, and trapped. I escaped from the rubble and sprinted as far from the destruction as I could. I found a small boat on the edge of the island and sailed off. I rode off into the distance, and I left it all behind. I sailed for months, on the small rations stashed on the boat, and eventually landed on an Island just off of Volantis."

"Volantis?" I questioned.

"I was there for a long time. I was taken in by a highborn family there. I had you know, like a father there, that actually treated me like I was his son. I even had a sister."

"A sister?"

"She was fierce, and brave, and I loved her as if she was my own blood." I saw his eyes light up at the memories, before they turned back to pure rage and he dropped his head. "THEN YOUR DAD CAME AND WRECKED IT ALL TO BITS!"

I walked around the table to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under the contact, but soon looked up to face me again. "What did he do?" I thought about letting it drop, but I needed to get through to him somehow. Somewhere deep in there, under the wild hair and all the scars, there must be some part of the brother I always looked up to still alive and fighting.

"The first time I saw the Jorgenson flagship on the coast of the Island, it caused all the memories that I had of my former life to resurface and flood me. I tried to process everything, but in all the panic and confusion, I… I… I blacked out. When I awoke, I heard the bells ringing and I rushed back to the castle to find out that Lord Oswaldson, the man who had looked after me for five years, was dead. I tried telling them that I had nothing to do with it. I tried telling them it was Spitelout. But they blamed me. They cast me out. I haven't seen them since. I couldn't face them. I spent the next years going from contract to contract as a mercenary in Essos, eventually choosing to fight in the pits to earn enough money to sail home and even the score."

Dagur slouched, as if he was relieving every painful reminder of his former life was dragging him down to the depths of the sea. I can remember dad being gone for months when I was younger, but was there where he was always going? Hunting? All in the name of vengeance? Or jealousy? I knew deep down it was the truth, I saw it in my father's eyes when Dagur had him hostage. Dagur was always very impulsive, and somewhere along the line, my father had broken him. I watched as Dagur had taken his anger for my father out on the Ironborn corpses littering the ship after the battle. How he'd covered his blade in so much blood that the silver of the metal could no longer be seen. It had taken us the best part of a day to remove all of the bodies from the ship, and even after the that, the pungent odour remained. As some grim reminder of the horrors of the fight.

I looked up, and I could see my brother pacing angrily. I needed for him to be able to open up. Maybe then I could get my brother back, "So why is the girl so important to you?" I enquired.

"What?" Dagur stopped pacing and turned towards me, his eyes now daggers staring at me.

"Why are you planning on risking everything just to get her back?"

"I owe her." He snapped sharply.

"What for?" He shot me an angry scowl.

"Enough that I won't leave her in the hands of your father."

"It's a suicide mission. He won't exactly let you walk in there and take her." I tried reasoning.

"No, but he will let you." Dagur smirked. "I have a plan…"

* * *

 _ **Ruffnut**_

Darkness. Darkness and cold. A chilling cold that feels like a thousand small knives puncturing the skin. I tried to move, to wriggle free and to run, but any motion caused the hurt to return. The throbbing in my chest, the aching in my back, the jolts of pain pulsing through my fingers. My head drooped, eyes so heavy and a face so bruised I can barely see. I tried to roll my head, to rest it on my heavily Injured shoulder, but the restraints made the movement more hassle than it was worth. I had tried for days to loosen the chains tied around my hands, but now they were forced straight above my head. I had tried to pull my hands down to my side, or even to head height, but the metal clasped around my wrists locked them in place. My back was pinned against a cold slab, and my feet were tied tightly, only giving me the ability to stand on the tips of the toes or I would be left hanging by my arms. I tried calling out, to scream, to beg, but all that got me was more and more pain. I don't know how much more I can take. Please find me Tuff. Please find me.

As I tried closing my eyes again, to escape to the peace and painlessness of sleep, the large wooden door crashed open. A short figure approached, blending almost entirely into the dark. A single candle was lit, as he emerged from the entrance and came towards me. The metallic red of his helmet lighting up, as the flame dodged and weaved. He walked up towards me, the usual cold lifeless eyes hiding behind the mask seemed to almost revel in the joy he got from my suffering. For the first time in all of the days he has had me here, he slowly reached round the back of his head, untying the straps, and pulling off the mask. The burns covering his face matched his mask almost identically. He gently placed the helmet onto the desk, before giving a slow and calculating smile and sauntering up towards me. He still held the candlestick in his hand, and I could see his eyes almost instinctively following the flickering of the teardrop of fire above the melting wax.

"You would think that I may fear the flame, that I would turn away as it burns ever closer. But my dear, there is beauty in fire. A power. An innocence. A longing to be controlled. Can't you see?" His smile was unnerving, as he brought the light ever closer to my bare skin. I tried to flinch, but my arms were so sore, so cut and black and blue, the protective instincts of my body seemed to have fought their last fight and gone into hibernation. "Oh, do forgive me, my lady, in all our time together, I do not think I have properly introduced myself. My name is Viggo Grimborn."

I grunted back at him, the thick gag over my mouth covering my groans, and soaked in the blood from my busted lip.

"My apologies," Viggo smirked, as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. He reached his hand around my neck, untying the thick, red gag and letting it drop to my feet. "It wasn't right to silence a lady."

"Fuck. You." I grunted angrily, hoping that at least some resilience would show through.

Viggo chuckled to himself, as he ran his hands up my forehead and through my hair. I twitched back, trying to kick and fight and bite and force my way free. "I do admire your spirit. Most cannot withstand this level of… reprogramming."

"Reprogramming?" I spluttered.

"Well I do like to be thorough," he laughed, heading over to the desk and running his hands across the selection of blades, vices, and all other manner of horrific instruments he possessed. "Your friends kidnapped lord Jorgenson's son; did you think there would be no price to pay for that?"

"Why don't you go out and get him if you're so upset?" I mumbled, trying to at least make it more the experience of hurting me more uncomfortable for the man than anything. And I say man, more of a boy really. Can't be older than sixteen. The cold demeanor and armour he hides behind is all just a mask. A screen to cover how pathetic he truly is.

"You think I care for the Jorgenson boy? Honestly, if his deranged brother ends up going berserk and slices him into pieces, then that would make life a lot easier for me. He is weak, and he has no right to call himself Ironborn."

"And you do? You're nothing but a coward." I scoffed, blood still spluttering out of my mouth. "You hide behind a mask, a cover, but all you are weaker than all of us."

"WEAK." His calm manor turned erratic, as he slammed his fist on the desk and then exchanged the candlestick for a sharp needle-pointed dagger that was laying at the edge. "Born the second son of a family of weak men, with a destiny to fall into mediocrity, I am now the second heir to the second largest house in the entire Iron islands. By eighteen, I will control the Jorgenson fleet and then…"

"Then you'll go and conquer the world." I said nonchalantly.

"I may have higher expectations for my future than most, but sitting on a throne made of swords is not among them. The Iron islands are weak. The mainlanders don't fear us. We raid, and pillage, but those are small goals. Small victories. I will make the lords of the realm dread the sight of our ships on the horizon." His fist was now raised into the air, as if he was putting on a show.

"Bravo. Bravo. I'm sure you dad is very proud of that speech."

"Ha. I doubt that very much. The only thing he was ever proud of was when my brother was knighted by one of the southern lords. An Ironborn lord's son, sent off to act as a squire to some posh, fancy, noble, privileged imbecile. Two years later, he was made a knight, what shame it brought to our house. Of course, it was only me that felt that way. It was such a shame my family had to meet their unfortunate end." He would have sounded sympathetic, if you couldn't see him, but the wry smile slowly inching across his fate soon turned into a large wide smile.

"I guess that's what you have planned for me?" I asked reluctantly.

"Oh no, my dear, you have got a lot, a lot, planned for you. Don't you worry about that." Viggo clenched his hand forcefully up against my neck, my already bruised skin burning under the contact. I closed my eyes, waiting for the opportunity to be able to breathe again. As he released me, and my head fell forward once more, he incisively lunged the blade into my shoulder blade. I yelled out, screaming as the blood trickled down my arms and across my torn shirt. He let out another hearty groan, as if this was somehow pleasurable for him. He reached down and retied the gag harshly against my teeth, luckily escaping with his fingers in one piece as I crunched my teeth down. He gave me one final smile, as he headed towards the exit, leaving the blade lodged inside me, "You, lady Thorston will make me very happy indeed…"


	22. So close yet so far

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 22: So close yet so far**

 _ **Astrid**_

Heather had spent all morning passed out, completely dead to the world as she was still recovering from the night before. We were riding on back of my beautiful girl, her soft white hair shimmering in the golden sun as we rode through the tall grass. Just like the rides I used to go on when I was little. The only difference was that as a child, I didn't have someone clinging to me like an ill-fitting suit of armour. We had already travelled for about five hours in the morning, and we had to slow from yesterday's pace, or she would have fallen off by now. In that time, Heather had somehow gone from a position of laying forward on Stormfly's neck where I'd placed her, to somehow turning around and now pressed against me. I'm pretty sure it's uncomfortable for both of us, yet she didn't seem to be in any hurry to wake up.

With the harbour in sight, I finally heard her stir.

"Uhhhhh, Astrid." She mumbled softly. I brushed her hair softly, as she tried to sit upright. Her finely twisted braid now in a bit of the mess, as if she'd been struck by lightning. Her sparkling emerald eyes looked at me with a cloudy blur, as the effects of the alcohol were hitting her hard. I felt the cold moisture on the right shoulder of my light blue shirt as she peeled herself from me. She covered her mouth, but her bright red cheeks shone from embarrassment that she had actually drooled on me.

"I'm… sorry… about… that." She yawned. "Astrid?"

"Looks like someone needed their beauty sleep." I chuckled.

"Mmmmmmm. Why is everything backwards? And why is everything spinning?"

"Careful," I replied gently, as I carefully helped her pull her legs around, so she was facing in the right direction. "There you go. I can't stop your head spinning, you'll just have to suffer this one."

"What happened last night?"

"Well it looks like one little lady can't handle her drink." I giggled. She spun round quickly, attempting to punch me gently in the shoulder. However, her lack of co-ordination from just waking up, as well as the hangover, caused her to swing aimlessly and miss. The lack of an impact kept her momentum spinning, and she was moments from falling completely off of the horse's back. I quickly reached forward, grabbing her waist, and holding her as she regained her balance. The sharp tug however, caused her to instantly spew up last night's meal. _What a_ beautiful _sight_. At least it was over the side, and missed me and Stormfly. I wouldn't hear the end of it from the horse if I let her even get muddy, so getting sick in her hair would mean I would have a very grumpy mare on my hands. I patted Heather on the back, and handed her a small container full of water.

"Thank you, sister." She said shakily.

"What would you ever do without me?" I laughed. "We're nearly there now. Once we get on the boat, you can rest again. Sound good?" I heard a soft mumble in agreement and she laid back on to me. "Don't worry Heather, we'll get there soon."

* * *

The boat journey was pretty uneventful. We'd expected to run into the Ironborn at some point or the other, but surprisingly the seas were very clear. No pirates even. Even the wind was behind us, allowing us to arrive at the Northern port two days ahead of schedule. The boat itself was one of twenty our House has. Of course, it was no comparison to the grand Redwyne fleet, but it was still respected in the reach. It was a spacious vessel, with the bright gold and blue sail, similar to our sigil. It took less than a week to make the journey north, and we would soon be on horseback again.

The final morning onboard the ship was here, and already I could hear the cold, whistling winds bouncing off the ship. I changed from my normal thin blue shirt and leather spiked skirt into the specially-made gear Valka had recommended for the trip. I put on my thick, deep blue leggings and the thicker, heavy leather, spiked skirt. The warm, red shirt was so different to the lighter fabrics of the South. It was tight, but I assumed I'd be needing it to be to get through the next few weeks. I mounted my metal shoulder-pads, and started to tie up my hair. I braided it, slowly easing the leather headband underneath my fringe. I put on the thick, heavy fur boots and spent a good ten minutes stomping around the cabin to get used to the feel of the weight on my feet. I draped the Heavy, silver coloured, fur coat over me and left the room. We were just about to leave as I remembered I'd forgot something very important. I rushed back to find the silver chain on the end of the bed. I hung it from my shoulder pads, so that the circular link in the middle hung a couple of inches below my neck. I looked down at the piece of jewelry. I'd had it since I was little, and it was one of my most treasured possessions. The large circular ring was smooth and simple, with my initials engraved into the top. Never was one for fancy trinkets, but this just felt special.

As we emerged onto the dock, the sharp chilling sensation swept over me. I'd only been North once, and I was too young to remember most of it. The air was still, and the wind hissed fiercely. If this was the North now, I dread to think of it in the middle of Winter. We soon got going, and trudged our way South East to join one of the major roads. Heather was back on her beautiful black stallion, a gift from my brother, and I was back on Stormfly. Valerie, or Valka, was riding behind us on an older mare. Brown, but with large black patches, it was a beautiful creature as well. A few of the men aboard the boat had decided to join us, so now we had fifteen men with us for the final leg of the journey. At least now all I have to protect myself from is the cold. I was as wrapped up as I had ever been, yet that wasn't enough to prevent me from shivering every time the wind gushed over us.

For five days, we forced ourselves through, making great time. At this rate we should get there in two or three days. As we settled down in a cave for the night, it was clear how small our group had become. Our eighteen-person party was now down to a measly nine. Two of the men from the boat had made excuses and returned to the sea. A few of the men had been killed by bandits and some others had decided to bail to head back south and out of the chilling cold. None of them knew the real reason why we were going, but I promised Valka not to tell them. We were so close now, and to be honest I was getting a bit nervous. It's not a feeling I usually have, but it wasn't like something like this had ever happened to me before. I was probably nervous for Heather and Valka, and in some way, it will be better as all the attention will be on them and not me.

* * *

I was laying there trying to sleep, but my thoughts were so clouded I couldn't drop off. Then I heard it. A faint sound of footsteps outside of the entrance to the cave kept me on edge, and I slowly walked over and shook Heather and Valka, holding my hand over their mouths at first so they didn't make a sound. I pointed to the sound of the noises, but soon there was no need to hide. The sound of swords clashing rung in the air, echoing loudly and reverberating throughout the cave. Then silence. We headed deeper into the cave to where the horses were being rested. As we started to untie the ropes and make a run for it, five men came charging around the corner. Dressed in mostly black, with pointed helmets and leather straps crossed across their chests in the shape of a cross, they stared at us. They already had blood on their blades, so I can assume our escorts were all dead. _Just our luck._

"Boltons." Valka whispered scornfullyunder her breath.

The men formed a line in front of us. Me and Heather pulled out our axes.

"Get those horses untied now, we can go out the back." I whispered back to Valka.

As the men saw her continuing to untie the knots, they held their weapons high and charged. Me and Heather were without our usual armour that we wore in the south, but the heavy clothing would at least provide some protection. _Hopefully_. As the first man lunged at me, he didn't even get a second attempt before I had planted the blade of my axe in his side neck. The life drained from his eyes, as the blood trickled down the steel and onto the wooden handle, making its way down, until droplets rolled over the tips of my fingers. I froze. I'd be trained to fight, to beat an opponent, but to take a life. I knew this was someone trying to do the same to me, but my hand was shaking for a good few seconds after that. Heather had beaten her first enemy easily, parrying a weak strike before one end of her axe sliced vertically up the man's throat, leaving him grasping for air before he fell. The next had a shield, so I looked across to see if she needed help. Before I could blink, the razor-sharp end of her blade had found a gap around the man's shield. As she swung the axe effortlessly with huge force, the man's confident demeanor immediately broke and he screamed. He looked down at his now dismembered arm, his right hand now dropping with a thud and landing still on the ground. The shield clattered onto the floor as the man yelled in agony. Only for a second, as Heather had span her weapon and dug the other end deep into the man's breastplate. Causing his now still body to drop like a stone.

Now in a two on two standoff, the two men left stood there with deep scowls. As we crashed into a deep lock of metal on metal, I saw the horses out of the corner of my eye. Heather's mother was finished untying them, and now was leading them out of harm's way. I looked over to Heather, to give her a nod that we could now get away, but before I caught her eye, I felt a sharp intense pain. I looked down to see the dagger lodged deep into my lower chest. I couldn't scream, couldn't yell, only a high-pitched yelp came out. I could feel the strength sapping, as the man's sword was now easily pushing my axe back. My arm started to shake, but I grabbed the handle tight. I was still losing grip, and soon I couldn't push it back any further. As the sword pressed closer and closer towards my neck, I suddenly felt the pressure ease. Heather's man laid dead on the floor, and her axe was now firmly implanted in the back of the man who's eyes I was staring into. The man's thick fur coat must have resisted the swing of the blade to an extent, as he let out a loud growl. He barged me to the floor, as my axe slid across the floor and implanted deep into a mud mound. He turned to face Heather, sword primed. Her axe was still lodged in him as he turned, grunting again loudly. She was now defenseless, backing off. Without a second's hesitation, my hand still shaking violently, I clenched my fingers onto the dagger lodged into me. I clawed into the fine, wooden handle and gritted my teeth as hard as I could as I forced the blade loose. I pushed down the bile that was forming in my throat back down, at least I hope that's what it is. A good three to four inches of the blade were painted red, and I looked at it in shock for a second. A second, and only a second. I limped forward, trying to ignore the sharp pains in my chest, but I soon found my target. With a strong, two handed blow, I plunged the blade as hard as I could into the man's uncovered neck. As I pulled out the blade and implanted it his neck for the second time, the blood sprayed out, drenching me in a thin layer of it, as I looked again at the dagger and down to the blood trickling down my shirt and soaking into the leather of my shirt.

I dropped to my knees. I'd had tens, even hundreds of cuts and bruises from sparring and training, but this was new. Heather rolled to the side, just before the man dropped and fell headfirst towards the ground. Heather looked at me in shock, then got up and sprinted towards me. She dropped to my side, tearing the fur coat the rest of the way off and peeling the shirt back to reveal the extent of the wound. The lighter shade of red of the fabric now drenched with the darker shade of the blood seeping through. Heather shouted out for her mother in a panicked tone, eyes darting furiously back and forth.

"Heather. I'm fine. You don't need to wor… worr… worry." I mumbled. I could now feel the blood in the back of my throat, and the burning I could feel all the way across my forehead. The sweat now clumping on my cheeks as I spoke.

Valka sprinted around the corner, she ran in and her eyes met mine for a moment. Before I felt my head drop and my eyes begin to close.

"NO. NO ASTRID YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT TO ME. DON'T YOU GIVE UP. I NEED YOU." Heather yelled, shaking my soldiers repeatedly.

"Heather, I told you, I'm fi…" With that I fell back, head landing in the dirt as my arm reached around to clutch where the blade had entered. Heather gave another desperate look over to her mother, who came sprinting over, ordering instructions. I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't hear the words. I felt the warm hand of Heather take mine off of my stomach, and then the cold splash of water onto the wound. It stung, and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find any words. As Valka reached over and pressed firmly onto the wound, I closed my eyes to grit the pain. But as I tried to open them, I couldn't. I could feel Heather's arms around me, shaking me, hugging me, but I couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Then I couldn't feel anything at all.


	23. Coming home

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 23: Coming home**

 _ **Hiccup**_

"Lord Stark is dead?" I read out, more like a question than the statement it actually was. Maester Mildew replied only with a sharp nod, a straight face, and no sign of any emotion. I crumpled up the note in my palm and I couldn't dim the fire that was burning inside of me. He was a proud, honourable man just like father, and he had been stabbed in the back the second the king had died. I'd spent many days at Winterfell, and now it just wouldn't feel the same. He was always good to me, and it was always a pleasant change from my dad's disappointed scowl. I used to go there more often in my earlier teenage years. I would train with Jon and Robb in the courtyard and it was nice to have no pressure on me for once. I would lose almost every time to them, but on the rare occasion I got lucky, I looked up to see his clapping and smiling down to us. Now I will never get to see him again, or Sansa, or Arya…

I snapped back to reality, pressing the scrunched-up letter back into the master's old rickety hands. He tried straightening it out, but gave up quickly and tottered off down the hallway. I paused for a moment, before storming off in the other direction. Through corridor after corridor, down two flights of stairs and under the low-hanging arch into the courtyard. The black rock of the castle walls was shining from the rare flashes of sunlight. The day was growing darker, as the sun was setting, and it wouldn't be long before the cold depths of the night was upon us. As I trudged towards the forge, I was staring down, focused only on my boots, and on the floor slowly vanishing under foot. I couldn't think straight, every day it's like I learn something new and it's slowly tearing me apart.

As I reached the courtyard, I was blocked off by two men. One was towering over me, the other was about my height but twice as wide. The loud clinking of their armour alerted me, as they turned to face me.

"Move out of the way." I grunted, a lot more rudely than I intended, as I pushed through them. I only walked a few more paces before I slowed to a stop. I rubbed my hand through my hair and took a deep breath, before turning back towards the two knights.

"I'm sorry Sirs, there's just a lot going on right now." I apologized

"Oh, don't worry about Hiccup, we've survived this long with your father," the taller man spoke. He wore a full set of armour from head to toe, and was the best swordsmen dad had left at the castle. His self-made helmet, unique as anything I'd ever seen. The helmet was shaped like a long cylinder, with the bottom at his chin being far wider than that at the tip of the head. The eye slits were large, and his eyes were kind underneath all the metal.

"That's lord Hiccup to you," the shorter man interjected, while simultaneously giving the other knight a knock on his helmet with his fist.

"Oh, I am sorry Hiccup… Lord Hiccup." The taller man stuttered, receiving a loud sigh from his friend, who also just brought his hand his face to conceal his annoyed expression. Sir Mulch wasn't the picture of your common knight. He was far stubbier and less mobile, but he hs served our family since my father was a boy. Dad said there were no-one he trusted to protect me more than these two men, except Gobber, in a way. The man with the odd helmet is Sir Brendan, although most of what made him Sir Brendan was lost in a hunting accident a decade ago. He was saved, but lost parts of himself, and now prefers to be known as Bucket, a fitting name that matches his helmet.

I could see the taller man becoming a bit more agitated, so I gave him a calming smile, "Hiccup is fine, Bucket, lord Hiccup never suited me anyway," I let out a small chuckle at the ridiculousness of that title. "Thank you for understanding, I know I can have my father's temper at times. I'll let you both get going, there's somewhere I need to go." The two men offered long bows, before I turned away. I calmed myself, before heading to the forge, now at least in a more calm manner. This all felt so surreal. I never wanted to be a lord, now I had the responsibility for our entire family castle. It hasn't burned down yet, so I must be doing something right.

* * *

As I entered the forge, the heat of pressed metals hit me like a cavalry charge. Gobber was working way on a new sword, or shield, or axe. I couldn't see clearly through all the mist and steam that was building up in the enclosed space. The rhythmic hammering ringing in my ears. Even as I snuck past into the back room and closed the door behind me, the beat of metal on metal was still a constant, though now slightly faded at least. I pulled out the small wooden chair, and sat slowly down, tucking myself under the desk as the loud scrapes of the chair legs dragged across the stone. The room was dark, and the fading light of the sun barely lit the room through the small window. I stopped to look around for a second. On all sides, bar the entrance, the wooden walls were littered with hundreds and hundreds of scraps of paper. Some new and fresh, others, were years old and browning at the edges. Gobber had given me full access to this room, and it is where I spent thousands of days as I grew up. The wall to the direct front had drawings of all my favourite inventions and creations. My sword. My armour. My shield. All the sheets of the designs were pinned up right there in front of me, as well as a few small things I'm working on. Training was what dad taught me, but this was where I could truly excel. I love how everything fits perfectly together. How the limit isn't your strength, or your power, just your own imagination.

I reached to the side, opening the top drawer and reaching into the darkness. I couldn't see it, but I knew where it would be. I felt my way over various prototypes and trinkets. A dagger, a small axe, a large metal ring among the things I could make out. As I reached the back of the drawer, I finally felt the hilt in my fingers. I slowly pulled out the sword, admiring the shine of the steel as the light struck the blade. It was small, but sharp, with a slight curve in the metal giving the sword a beautiful shape. I ran my fingers slowly up and down the smooth steel, hovering over the words I had engraved, ' _When winter comes, I will always be by your side."_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before mumbling softly to myself, "Arya, I know you're out there. Please be safe. This will always be here waiting for you when I see you again."

"RIDERS AT THE SOUTH GATE!" A booming voice bellowed from the battlements. I carefully laid the sword back down onto the desk, before shooting out of the room. In the rush, I knocked the chair over, the gust a wind blowing a few of the papers on the desk all over the floor. I slammed the door behind me, as I rushed out into the centre of the smithy, running straight into Gobber. As I squeezed out of the forge entrance, just before he had blocked my path, I sprinted up the hard steps and up to a highpoint overlook the southern gate. Three horses were approaching, yet only two were being ridden. As the first rider lowered their hood, I could see it was actually a woman. Sat proudly upon the beautifully coloured black and brown mare, she rode with elegance, yet her eyes were darting around nervously. Her purple eyes. The black stallion following her carried another two women, the first looked to be asleep in the hands of the person behind her. The weather was growing cold now that the sun had fully set, and I wouldn't leave them out there to freeze to death.

"OPEN THE GATE." I shouted, as I made my way back to ground level and stood next to Gobber. As the first woman entered, I saw him gasp in shock, his mouth wide open. I looked around and several of the older soldiers were also acting similarly. Bucket and Mulch came running but were halted in their tracks. Bucket remove his helmet, eyes wide open in astonishment. He dropped to one knee, pulling his sword out and plunging it point first into the dirt. I was looking around, completely and utterly confused. What is going on? Gobber stepped forward towards the woman, who gave a long wide smile as she ran up and hugged him. Gobber gestured for me to come forward,

"Laddie, erm, this, is…" He stuttered, before being interrupted by a loud, piercing cry.

"HELP HER. PLEASE HELP HER." The voice was soft, yet the emotion I could hear in the plea was heart-breaking.

I quickly rushed past until I was almost at the side of the black horse. The beautiful rider-less white mare was bouncing around skittishly. The stallion's rider had her arms wrapped tightly around the waist of the sleeping rider. The black-haired girl's tear covered cheeks and blood-stained clothes now clearly showing the other girl is definitely not sleeping.

"Please help her," she pleaded onc more, now more softly. I nodded immediately, reaching my arms up towards the front of the horse where the unconscious rider was laying, still gripped tightly in the girl's arms. The horse was quite tall, but I could just about reach the top of its back. I place my left arm under the legs, and stretched my right arm up towards the back of the injured rider. The bright green eyes of her friend staring into mine.

"Let me help her." I said softly. The girl paused for a second, before nodding and lowering the other into my arms. It had rained most of the day, and I could feel how soaked her heavy fur coat was I placed my right arm around her. With my left now firmly under her knees, I carefully turned and slowly headed inside.

"Get Mildew. Now." I voiced to Gobber, as I walked past. The two women followed me, as I headed back through the archway and up the stairs. Although I couldn't see what was wrong with her, the cold breaths forming small clouds of mist above her lips at least let gave me hope she would make it. As we headed deeper into the warmth of the castle, I tried to whisper soft reassurances, "you're safe now… no-one can hurt you… I know you can make it through this." It's not like she could actually hear it, but deep down it felt like it was helping. That's all that matters.

With the forge work, and all the practice dad forced on me, it had at least given me enough strength to handle myself, yet as we reached the top stair, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. The girl wasn't that heavy or hard to carry, but the journey from the courtyard wasn't a short one. And it's not like I have experience in picking up and carrying girls. The door was half open, and I gently pushed it open with my foot, before I carried her inside. I gently removed her thick, damp coat and the swamped, fur boots as the other women quickly followed into the room. I placed her legs carefully onto the bed, before resting my hand on the back of her head as I laid her down onto the pillow. I reached down to pick up a blanket, and I slowly started to pull it over her. Only then did I notice the thick bulge of bandages wrapped around her lower chest, and the darkened colour of the shirt, where the blood had soaked through. It was only then that I noticed that her skin was pale and cold, yet her forehead was burning up from what must be a fever. It was only then that I noticed, despite everything… she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen…

 **GAME OF THRONES SEASON 1 END**

* * *

 **A** **/N: I have decided that this is going to be the last chapter for season 1 of thrones (timeline wise). I think this is a nice resolution to the first part of this story. 23 chapters and 60k words later and I'm only 1/8** **th** **of the way through, I told you this would be a long one. I'm just letting you all know that I have decided to put this story on hold for 2-3 weeks while I get everything sorted at university, and so it is very likely there won't be an update for this story until the 25** **th** **-30** **th** **January. I have two or three chapters written out on paper, but I will finalise and publish them at that later date to kickstart season 2. It will be a few weeks, so make sure to follow so you can know when I get back to the regular uploads. Any reviews on season one would be greatly appreciated, and I will make sure to answer any questions in PM that you have. Thank you all for your support :)**


	24. A mother's love

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: FINALLY, EXAMS ARE OVER! I can't wait to sit back down and continue this story for all of you. Firstly, I would just like to let people know that I have rewrote chapters 1-5 heavily, so for those already at this stage it may be worthwhile to skim over them to catch up, as well as going through all of season 1 (first 23 chapters) and attempting to correct most of the errors I saw when I was rereading the story so far. There aren't any major changes, just a few different interactions that I feel would help the story flow better later on.**

 **I hope to keep updating this at least 2-3 times a week and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading. All reviews will be replied to, and I appreciate it that you can take the time to tell me what you think and how I may improve in the future. Thank you all for the support, and keep reading to see where this adventure takes us :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: A mother's love**

 _ **Hiccup**_

I pulled the thick, black, fur blanket over her, until it was tickling her chin. I tentatively reached out to brush the bangs from out of her eyes, but quickly withdrew my hand back to my side and placed it back at my side, as I stood at the foot of the bed. I was only there a moment, when the dark-haired girl rushed around to the far side of the bed. She dragged a chair out from under the desk and pulled it along the floor to end only a foot's length from the bed. She quickly took her seat, before shakingly reaching out to grab the hand of the other girl.

"Come on, Astrid, we both know you're too stubborn to die!" The girl forced a slight chuckle, as she tried to wipe away the stream of tears from her cheeks with her free hand. "Come on, sister, don't you go quitting on me now," she whimpered, as she ran her thumb across the girl's fingers. She closed her eyes, and started to sway gently as she began to hum

" _The sky is dark, and the hills are white._

 _As the storm king speeds from the North tonight._

 _And this is the song, the storm king sings._

 _As over the world, his cloak he flings._

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep._

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings._

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

As she finished, her tears fell heavier as she leaned over the blonde. Her head now fully tucked into the blanket and by the other girl, as she tried to use the fabric to dry her eyes.

"Here you are," I offered, pulling a green handkerchief from one of the drawers in the room and offering it to her.

"Thanks." She snapped, as she ripped it from my hands. As she used it to soak up her tears, she sat up and turned towards me, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just a bit all over the place at the minute. I'm sorry."

"Hey, stop apologizing, if it were my family I'd think I would be the same." I tried to calm her. All that followed was an uncomfortable silence as she just sat there in a state of despair at her friend lying there motionless. I tried to break the silence, "that was a beautiful song, my dad would always sing that to me when I was little."

"Your dad?" she questioned enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well I say sing, out of all Stoick the vast's wide rang of skills, singing delicately isn't one." I chuckled, even managing a small grin from her. "He told me that as a baby my mother would sing it to me, and that it was the only way to stop me from crying."

She smiled widely, as she looked past me, to the doorway of the room. I turned to see the older woman was peering into the room with a hand over her heart and a teary expression. The girl got up and walked past me towards the older lady, who stepped forward embracing her into a deep hug. The girl spoke softly, "mum I know this is hard, but could you just give us a minute alone." Her mother kissed her forehead, before giving me a small nod and leaving the room. As the door closed behind her, the girl rushed past me and pulled out the stool from the corner of the room and plonked it down next to the chair. She turned her chair ninety degrees to face the stool and tapped twice impatiently onto the top of stool, "you might want to sit down for this."

"Me? What's this got to do with me?" I asked curiously.

"Can you just sit. Please," she pleaded, her eyes growing big as she looked on longingly. Begrudgingly, I took a seat, as the stool wobbled, and I nearly fell forward onto her. Only a few inches from her, I managed to stop before I completely toppled over. "I'm sorry."

"Hey that's my line," she chuckled. "Right I'm going to tell you something, something crazy. I just need to do something first. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I just need to know what you…" I started, before being interrupted by the girl bursting out of her chair and wrapping her arms around me as she rested her head on my chest. I froze for a moment, but soon reached my arms around and embraced her into the hug. As she released, I could see tears once again brimming in her eyes, "what was that for?"

"It's just, it's good to finally meet you."

"Me?" I replied

"Well, we didn't travel half the continent for nothing, y'know." She teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have known dad had planned this meeting to be more than just a meet and greet. I guess you were expecting me to be more enthusiastic for this. I told dad I wasn't planning on this leading to marriage." I replied apologetically.

"MARRIAGE?" she scoffed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." As I looked on confused, she just kept laughing widely, "no, no, no, that's Astrid's bounty to collect, if I should put it like that." She turned to face Astrid and grabbed her hand gently again, before softly whispering to her, "When you wake up, we'll have a good laugh about this later." She turned back to face me with a large smile.

"So, if you're not here for that, may I ask why you are actually here? You didn't get a chance to introduce yourself earlier."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Well my name is Heather. Heather Hofferson. This is Astrid Hofferson," she said looking over at her. "And outside is my mother…" She started, but then after there was a large pause. "My mother's name for almost eighteen years has been Valerie Oswaldson." I was still struggling to see anything to suggest why they had came this far to see me. "But that is not her true name. Hiccup, I don't know how to tell you this but her true name… it's Valka. Valka Haddock. Outside that door is your mother."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "My mother's been dead for as long that I don't even have memories of her. What sick, twisted trick are you playing?"

"Hiccup, please listen to me. Your mother never died. She told me that friends within the castle faked her death, so she could escape the assassins and protect you and our father."

"Our Father? What are you saying Heather?"

"What I'm saying is that when King Robert tried to kill her, she ran to Essos to protect her family. Her husband, her son, and her… unborn daughter." She never broke eye contact, but looked down self consciously as she stated that final phrase.

"She was pregnant?" I asked. This was getting crazier and crazier by the minute. Then it hit me. If she really was my mother. If she really did manage to escape in time. If she was pregnant. If she had waited seventeen years and was now back here. With a daughter. That would only mean one thing. ' _HEATHER IS MY SISTER,'_ I screamed internally. "You're my sister?" I asked tentatively, and she nodded. "YOU'RE MY SIS…" I began to yell joyously.

"MOVE. MOVE. MAESTER COMING THROUGH." The door barged open as master Mildew barged the door open, grumbling to himself as he hobbled through the room. Bucket and Mulch who had came with the elderly healer remained at the door, but Gobber had followed him into the room with Heather's mother, or is that… my mother.

"Right. EVERYONE OUT." Mildew snarled. "Even you, my lord," he said in a condescending tone. "Only those she came with may stay, now the rest GET OUT."

I looked over to Heather, and then to… mother? The absurdity of it all still digging deep inside of me. Still with my inside shaken up so much I could barely walk, I got up from the stool. I turned to leave, but turned back and hugged Heather one more time. I could see the joy in her eyes as I reached over to hug her, and I could feel the reluctance she had to let go.

"You need to stay with her. She needs you now more than me." I comforted, before she eventually released, and she took her seat and turned back to face Astrid. I slowly started to exit the room, but I was halted by the older woman, who placed a soft hand on my shoulder. She must have seen the confused, conflicted daze in my eyes, or just the bewildered expression, as she smiled softly and started to speak.

"Hiccup, I know you have a lot of questions, of which I have the answers. I will tell them all to you. I just can't leave Heather right now. Please understand."

"I've waited over eighteen years, I can wait an hour or two." I snickered. She offered a light chuckle, before moving past me and taking a seat next to Heather.

* * *

After exiting the room, and waiting for bucket and mulch to trail off, I turned to the only one who was still following me.

"Gobber, start talking. NOW!" I yelled. He continued walking, and didn't turn to face me until we were back out in the courtyard. As the cold air hit us, I grabbed his arm to force him to stop. He pointed to the forge and we quickly walked over and huddled into the cramped back room. I took my seat and turned to face him. The old man stumbled a bit as he could barely fit his wide shoulders through the narrow doorway. His eyes darted around for a bit, before they found mine and we locked there.

"Start talking Gobber. Start talking."

"Well, y'see lad, erm, I…" he stuttered.

"It's all true then I assume. That woman in there is my mother, and that girl, is my sister."

"Yes it's all true. Yes she is your mother and… sister? Not sure on that one."

"Not sure? What do you mean not sure? Didn't you know she was pregnant?" I asked.

"I didn't lad. I had no clue. I'm telling yer the truth."

"Then start telling me the truth. Why would you and my dad lie to me for eighteen years? Why Gobber? Why?"

"Stoick knows just as much as you do Hiccup, Valka made me promise her that."

"So it was you who saved her? I knew it would be!" I exclaimed.

"Please don't hate me lad, I'm sorry for…" He started apologized, tears starting to form in his eyes. Before he could finish I just ran up and hugged him tightly. He rocked back a bit in surprise, but soon steadied himself and wrapped his arms around me. The metal hook he wore above the joint of his left arm thankfully managing to only slide across my back and not slicing my back open. I've already got a few scars on my back from the man, and even dad wasn't immune to the smith's affections. Those were all from just after he lost his arm and kept forgetting instead of five fingers, there was a lethal weapon attached to his arm. My dad would joke that 'If his sword doesn't kill you, his hugs probably will.' Even Gobber had suffered at his own hands, you can only guess what happened when tried to pick his nose. But through it all, he had always been there, protecting me, protecting mum and albeit inadvertently, protecting my sister as well.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving them." I almost cried out. As we broke from the embrace, I took a seat in front of the desk and then turned it around to face him. "I could never hate you. Never. But I am still waiting for the explanation. From the beginning."

"Alright lad. You deserve that." He sighed. "But don't you want you mother to tell you? I only know what happened here."

"I will talk to her soon, but can you please just tell me what you know. I'm still trying to process it all."

"What I told you months back wasn't a lie. Robert did send people to come to kill her. It was only by luck she survived the first couple of attempts. She told me that she felt like there was someone watching her, a shadow lurking in the shadows, so I made sure to always keep her close. One night, I heard you screaming, so I came rushing in. You never cried when you were in your mother's arms, so I knew something was wrong. When I went to open the door to check on you two, it was locked, but I could feel a piercing heat pulsing through the metal of the door knob. I barged the door open, to find the whole room ablaze, and your crib burned to cinders. All I could do was fall to my knees in despair, knowing I'd failed you both, and that I could never look your father in the eyes ever again."

"But I'm still here, so I couldn't have been in there."

"But you were Hiccup. As I broke down on my knees, I heard a faint coughing. I sprang up, charging through the debris and that's where I found you and your mother. She was trapped under a support beam that had collapsed on top her, her legs were pinned underneath, and you were crying in her arms. She pleaded for me to take you and go, but I somehow managed to prize the beam off of her with my trusty ol' hook, and we got out and to safety." He finished.

"You said my crib had been burned to cinders, how was I not dead. Even the smoke and the fire should have killed me at that age." I enquired.

"That it should. It was a miracle you both survived. Your mother was in a lot of pain, and I'm sure she still has heavy scarring along her lower body from that day. But you, you were fine. Not a scratch, not a burn, not even a singed hair. Valka said the fire had been started under where you slept, you should have been dead within minutes. Yet as that whole side of the room had degraded to a pile of scorched ash, you were unharmed." The blacksmith said softly.

"But how is that possible?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you sure that's what actually happened?" Gobber only nodded.

"That was the first time you and your mother were targeted. A second attempt on Valka's life happened two days later. Then we discovered an assassin who tried to poison her at the end of that same week. We found him just in time, and he was locked in the cells and um… questions extensively… that's how we found out Robert was the one sending them. Apparently, your mother was the primary target, and that the contract ended upon her death. That day she wrote that letter I gave to you. But that was also the day your father came home. If he knew, he would have tried to keep her here and locked under guard for every minute of every day. She knew there was only one way she could keep you both safe. I asked her to tell Stoick, but she shoved that letter into my hand and told me what she wanted me to do. That she wanted me to kill her."

"KILL HER?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Not actually kill her yer idiot, but to make it seem like she was dead. If she knew she was pregnant, I doubt she would have gone through with it, but she took something that feigned the symptoms of death. That's where your father found her. Lying with you in her arms. I told him to take you and go, but he couldn't leave her side. I told him that you needed him now, and to take him away from all the horror. I took her down into the crypts, gave her the antidote, and then by morning she was gone. That was the last time I had ever seen her."

"But how did he not know? Didn't he want to say goodbye? To bury her himself?" I asked.

"Hiccup, your father didn't handle her death well. He spent the next couple of weeks in those cells, with that assassin who tried to poison her. I daren't even imagine what he did, but when I next saw him, he was different. Cold. Unremorseful. Heartless. I tried so hard to turn him back, but as you know, that wound never ever healed. I failed him Hiccup. I failed you." Gobber said, with tears brewing in his eyes as he hunched over with his head bent down.

"No. No you didn't. You did all you could to help him, and when you knew you couldn't, you helped me. You practically raised me when my father abandoned me. It's only because of you I have any relationship with him now at all. And now, the rest of our family is home. That's all because of you." I said cheerily, smiling as the man looked up, tears now freely falling.

"You do know how to make an old man cry, don't yer laddie." The smith chuckled, as he brushed the tears off. "Just take things slow all right, this will bring back bad memories for your mother too. "

"I will. Thank you for telling me."

"Anything for you Hiccup. Why don't you go check on them, see if Mildew has managed to save that girl you like." The Blacksmith sniggered.

"GOBBER! I don't…" I protested. Gobber just raised one eyebrow hen started laughing.

"You don't fool me Hiccup. The way you were looking at her when we barged into that room was the same way you looked at her when yous were kids."

"You remember that?" I asked nervously, facepalming hard.

"Just because your father didn't watch you grow up, doesn't mean I didn't." He chuckled. "Now get going lad, they might need you." I got up and followed the man out of the room. He sat down in the forge, as I headed for the exit. "Oh, and Hiccup, don't go lighting yourself up in flames thinking you're fireproof, I don't think I could handle losing you."

"Nor I you." I answered back. "Thank you for everything." With that I rushed out and back to the main castle. I can't believe it's all true. She's actually here. It's been eighteen years, but mother has finally come home…


	25. Where loyalties lie

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 25: Where loyalty lies**

 _ **Snotlout**_

"Are you sure you can do this?" Dagur questioned, as he turned to me and gave me a cynical look.

"It's your plan, don't blame me if it doesn't work. You do know this is crazy right?" I responded skeptically.

"Crazy's what I do best!" Dagur exclaimed.

"Well, we're too far in to turn back now. We're both idiots, aren't we?" I chuckled. Dagur laughed, but as he turned back around, the sound was drowned out by the clinking of metal as he faced the front. I stood behind him, looking at the rope binding his hands behind his back and the metal chain clamped around his neck. I released the oars, as we slid over the water silently. "You do know that if this goes wrong, he'll probably kill us both." I said nervously. As the small row boat reached the dock and we stood on dry land, I tied it in place. I picked up the other end of Dagur's chain, with it feeling like it's about to slip through my fingers, but I grasped on tight _. I can't let this go. I can't let this plan fail._ _I need to get this done._ He nodded to me as we both breathed out heavily. "Here goes nothing." I joked, as we ascended the stairs and stood stiffly on the pier, in full view of father's castle. Somehow it no longer feels like home.

Dagur cracked his neck against the restraint above his shoulders, "we'll be fine Snotlout, there's something more important than both of us he left behind. He won't kill us both until he has it back." He said confidently, before halting in his tracks. "Shove me forward, this needs to look believable." He whispered quickly, as we saw movement far in the distance. As we inched forward, I gave him a gentle nudge in the back. "God brother, are you a girl? There's more chance of Spitelout welcoming me with a hug than them buying that pathetic push. Come on, shove me." He growled.

"Fine!" I grunted under my breath, before relaxing the chain a foot or two and barging him forward, knocking him off balance. He muttered incoherently under his breath, as he picked himself off of his knees and stood back to his feet.

"That's better brother. We might actually have this work." He said quietly, as we now saw men coming running down towards us. A dozen armed soldiers approached slowly now, all dressed in the black and grey armour. I emerged from Dagur's side, as the men formed two banks of six, now pinning us between them and a drop into the water to the sides and behind us.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO WELCOME YOUR LORDS HOME?" I exclaimed sternly. It took a moment, but soon one of the men stepped forward. He walked closer, a confused look on his face, but he eventually sheathed his sword before speaking.

"My apologies, Lord Snotlout. We weren't expecting anyone at this time, especially not you. Your father told us that you had passed away." The man said, getting quite flustered,

"HAHAHAHAHA YES!" Dagur exclaimed. "Welcome to the club brother. Spitelout's disowned both us." He cackled loudly. The soldier stepped back a pace, now showing an even clearer sense of bewilderment than moments before. He stared at Daglout, mouth open and unable to speak. "Yes. Lord Daglout Jorgenson is finally home at last. Go be a dear and get my beloved father, I'm sure he'd be ever so happy to know two of his dead sons and home and are all safe and sound." Dagur said in a soft, sarcastic tone. Without speaking, the man turned gingerly, nodding to one of the other men, who quickly rushed off back towards the castle.

"While I'd love to stay here and chat in the cold, could you let us past?" I asked calmly. The man in front nodded quickly, before he stepped to the side. Dagur remained still, so I played the part and gave him a firm shove between the shoulder blades. He grunted but started to move. An odd look from a few of the men as I walked past with Dagur tied and chained was all we got, as we reached the top and made for the castle gates. _Everything was going to plan._ _Now we just had father to deal with._

* * *

 _ **Tuffnut**_

Johann had sailed his ship around the back of the island to drop us off on the secluded south of the island, after the other two had taken Johann's personal row boat to get to land. It was nearing dark, as me and the man in armour jumped off of the deck into the sea. The water was too shallow for Johann to dock, so we had to fight the currents to finally reach solid land. I thought the fool in heavy armour would drown because of the weight of it, but somehow it was twenty minutes later and we had finally reached land. As we rested on the sand, I turned to face him.

"You didn't have to come with me, she's my sister." I argued.

"A knight's duty is to protect. I can't let an innocent die, especially one I failed to protect." The bald man said with a hint of anger. He was far taller and had wide shoulders, and he was not the sort of the person you'd want to get in a fight with.

"Oh, so you are a knight. I knew it. You're wearing armour, of course you're a knight." I exclaimed gleefully. "Ruff owes me two pints of mead."

"I'm not a knight because I wear armour." He growled.

"I know. I know. But it's because of the amour everyone knows you're a knight." I continued. The man turned and gave me an angry glare. "All right. All right. Keep your hair on." I said defensively, the hand I put up to cover my mouth not quick enough to muffle the words. His angry glare went form a level seven to a level ten, as his entire face seemed to crinkle with anger. "I'll shut up now." I said quickly, as I got up and rushed past him, not daring to look back. "We better get going, the other two will be in soon." I shouted back

* * *

It took about forty-five minutes, but I eventually found the old sewage tunnels. Dagur had told us about this secret passageway. That he had used it as a child to get out of the castle, and that he'd used these to escape, the day he left for the last time. As I reached the entrance, the darkness of the tunnels seemed to engulf me. I tensed up, almost breaking down in a panic. _This is all happening too quickly._ _If I don't find her. If I get caught. She's dead. Dagur and his brother are dead. It's too much._ I looked down and I could see my heart pulsing out of my chest. I hunched over, trying to calm my breathing down. _I can do this. I can get save you sister. I'll take you home._ I dropped to my knees, closing my eyes, and speaking softly.

" _May the lord of light protect me._

 _May he guide me with his fire._

 _May he light my way through the darkness._

 _May he give me the strength to fight on when all seems lost._

 _May his will see me true._

 _For the night is dark and full of terrors."_

I rose slowly, using two rocks on the ground to light a branch I found nearby. The flames flickered, and the chaos of the fire restored a sense of calm. I turned and signaled to the knight that I had found the entrance, and he soon came strolling up towards me. I crouched low to the ground, my knees nearly scraping the floor, but I managed to squeeze into the confined space. The larger man was not so lucky, having to get on his hands and knees to fit through the narrow tube. Single fire, and getting coated in more and more mud, dirt, shit, and dirty stagnant water, we inched through the passageway.

"So what can I call you?" I asked tentatively. After earlier, a sword plunged into my back is not the last thing I'd expect. I got no response, just the clanking of metal on metal as his armour continuously clattered against the sides of the tunnel. "I can't just keep calling you Knight."

"Sir. Call me Sir. That would be a start." He barked coldly.

"Come on. I don't ask you to call me 'my lord'. You must have a name."

"I lost my name when I lost my family. Sir is just fine."

"Sorry, Sir, i didn't mean to hit a nerve. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I just want to complete the mission and get away from these godforsaken islands. I can do that easier if you would just shut up." He snapped. "Don't you learn that you should just shut up." I ignored him and continued moving forward, but as I kept going, I couldn't help running my fingers along the side of my cheek where a couple of bruises and a scar still remained from when I went too far with Ruff.

As we reached the end of the tunnel, the pipe finished to a drop of a few feet. The light of the fire just enough to prevent me from barreling head first to a rough fall. As we carefully dropped down onto the rocky stone floor, a slight light could be seen above us. With the makeshift torch almost burnt down to my fingers, I let it go and headed towards the light. Up a unsteady rocky staircase and a rusted rickety ladder, we reached a heavy steel door. I grabbed the handle with two hands, as I tried to slide it across. I put all my might into it, but to no avail. Two more attempts later and I heard a unsatisfied groan behind me.

"Let me." The knight grunted, as he shoved me to the side and grasped the thick metal handle with both hands. "COME ON. COME ON. COME ON." A few seconds of silence followed, as it remained closed. But then we heard it. It was faint but we both heard it. _CLICK._ As the latch opened, the door slowly began to be pried open. The door opened a foot or so, before it jammed in place. "Come on. Not now. Not now." The knight said quietly, as we didn't know what was to await us on the other side. He swore under his breath and turned to punch the rock wall behind him. "Go. You can get through that gap. I can't. Go get your sister. I'll find another way through." I moved towards him, but he just pointed to the opening in the doorway. "Go, my lord, she needs you." His body still turned to the wall, I backed up and slid sideways through the opening. _Hang on Ruff, I'm coming for you._

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

As the gates opened, I was looking around nervously as we entered into the heart of the castle. A large figure caught my eyes from a distance, with his sidekick by his side. As he marched closer, the angry scowl on father's face was made clearer and clearer. The same disdain in his eyes he looked at Dagur with, now he is looking at me the same way. Viggo strolled up at his side, a sinister smirk plastered across his face. Father didn't speak, he just stood there in front of us, an aura of anger eradiating from his very being.

"Dad, I've home. We want to make the trade." I said strongly, pumping my chest out to try to portray some level of confidence. Viggo let out a deep sigh, as he shook his head and covered his face with his hand. Father stared at me, and I held his gaze. Not breaking for a moment. I wouldn't crack. It seemed to work, as it was him who snapped away first. He turned his head, curling his fist up into a ball, before lunging forward and landing his fist deep into Dagur's gut. As he keeled over, he was hit again, this time the blow landing across his cheek. As the blow sent him back, I released the chain, and he fell. As he lay on the floor, back to Spitelout, dad stood looking over him fist clenched. I rushed between them, facing father, once more locking eyes with him. "YOU KILL HIM. YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME TOO. OR AM I ALREADY DEAD FATHER?" I screamed in his face.

Before I knew it, his shoulder had raised, and I saw it at the last second. I closed my eyes, but it didn't shield the impact. As my father's blow caught me straight in the blow, I dropped back, falling flat on my arse as I backed away I held my face, feeling the blood gushing across my fingers and down my arm. Before I was struck again, Dagur wearily stepped up. He stood tall, his arms still tied behind his back. His shoulders were raised high and proud, and his head held high and defiant, he stared down Spitelout. "My brother told you we are ready to make the trade. You've had your fun. Now start acting like a man." Dagur stated coldly.

The eerie silence that followed was broken only by the loud crack of bone as Spitelout struck him again. Once more, Dagur fell to the floor, but once more he got up to face Spitelout again. There was blood spewing from his bust lip, and from the gash on his cheek, but with no fear he looked defiantly into the man's eyes. "We have come to make the trade, my lord, let his madness end." As I looked around, the entire castle was silent. Every single person seemed to be watching on. Dagur was unarmed and defenseless, but his defiance to be beaten down was making lord Jorgenson look weak. I could see the unease on Spitelout's face, as he clenched his fist once more.

"Your orders, my lord?" Viggo asked, obviously unhappy with the direction it was heading. Spitelout stepped back a pace or two, growling under his breath.

"Take these two traitors. Lock them in the cells. NOW!" He commanded. Viggo stomped over, grabbing my arm and dragging me to my feet. Spitelout stormed off away from everyone, but I saw Dagur turn to me and grin before he was grabbed by two men and shoved forward.

"DAD, I…" I yelled after him.

"ENOUGH!" He shrieked, as he turned back to face us from the other side of the courtyard. "You've thrown your lot in with him. YOU ARE NOT A JORGENSON. YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"


	26. What needs to be done

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 26: What needs to be done**

 ** _Fishlegs_**

As murmurings spread all around, Lord commander Mormont stepped out onto the elevated platform in front of the lift. He walked forward proudly, resting his hands on the wooden guardrail as he looked over at all of us. His eyes swept from one side to the other, glinting with a sense of duty and purpose. Like a father looking upon his children. All noise had ceased. Men that were fetching weapons and supplies had stopped. Horses trotting around the courtyard were now still. All eyes were upon the Lord commander.

"You should know by now, what I ask of you all today." He began slowly. "We have pledged to protect the realms of men, and now that is what you all will be doing. THE NIGHT'S WATCH WILL RIDE IN FORCE!" He exclaimed loudly. "AGAINST THE WILDLINGS. AGAINST THE WHITE WALKERS. AGAINST WHATEVER ELSE THERE IS OUT THERE!" He pulled out his sword, holding it up to the sky and smiling, as he spoke confidently. "MEN OF THE NIGHT'S WATCH. WITH ME!" He bellowed, pumping his sword into the air. "FOR THE WATCH! FOR THE WATCH! FOR THE WATCH!" I pulled Meatlug out and raised it into the air, joining in with the chanting, as Castle Black erupted into cheers and roars.

 _I can't believe he stole my battle cry,_ I thought, as I gently climbed onto the horse and turned to face the tunnel. The castle filled with a buzz of excitement and anticipation, as the lord commander walked down the stairs and mantled onto his horse. But as the sound of metal gears spinning chimed in front of me, I closed my eyes as the sense of dread hit me. _This was it. The_ first battle in the great war. _I'm not ready for this._ As I started to panic, I felt a slight wind brush alongside me, and a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Fish?" Jon said softly.

"It's just… It's just I'm not sure I'm ready for this." I said ashamedly, hanging my head.

"Hey, hey, listen to me. I know this isn't what you thought would be your life, but what we have to do here is more important than anything else. You showed me that." He said calmly, smiling as his horse pulled forward a foot so he could look back towards me.

"I know, it's just, I'm terrified." I said dejectedly.

"Who wouldn't be?" He said softly. I raised my head to see him smiling at me. He reached to his side and pulled out the sword the Lord Commander had given to him. "You know why I got this sword. Do you think I wasn't scared when I had to try to kill something that's already dead?" I shook my head. "Yeah, I was terrified. But I did what I needed to do. I did my duty. I protected the Lord Commander and finally understood what we are facing here."

"But what if I freeze? I go lightheaded at the sight of blood. I won't be strong enough to protect anyone." I said softly, but Jon just started laughing.

"Did you freeze when you thought Sam was going to get hurt by Rast? Did you freeze when you've been on missions past the wall already? Did you freeze when I told you I was going to leave and you stopped me?" He asked, as he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"No, but…"

"No buts. The answer was NO. You stood up and did what was right." Jon said calmly, pointing to the tunnel now, "Out there, we have to rely on each other. If I am in trouble, I have no doubt I could rely on you to protect me. You would do whatever needs to be done. Now you just need to believe that." As he finished speaking, the loud cranking sound in the background stopped. As I broke eye contact with Jon, I looked forward, to see the inner gate had now ascended fully. _It was time. Gods help me._

Sam, Grenn and Pip pulled up behind us on their steeds. Sam was sporting the same nervous look I'm sure I had only minutes earlier, yet now I was now filled with a new sense of confidence. Jon was right. Everything I have to fight for is right here. I know I can be the man father always wanted me to be. At least if I go down fighting, I can say that I died doing my duty. I can say that I sacrificed myself for something greater than just vengeance. I can do this.

"Everything will be okay Sam. You've got us all, we'll make sure we get each other back safe and sound." I stated to him softly. He breathed a heavy sigh, as he looked around at us, but soon nodded with a short smile. Pip and Grenn patted him on the back, but before I could add anything further, I heard the Lord Commander bellow out,

"MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT!"

And that was it, within minutes we were exiting the other end of the tunnel into the far north. With friends and brothers at my side, and the spirit of my father in my sword, I have faith we will succeed. _The night's watch will live on. House Ingerman will live on._

* * *

We had ridden for a week into the harsh lands of always winter. The Lord Commander had told us that we would have usually had a few settlements to stay at by now, but every one that we passed was empty. Completely deserted. Just by the looks of the more experienced rangers, we knew something was definitely wrong. Craster's keep is only a day or two away now according to Commander Mormont so the faintest hope of having at least one night in any sort of warmth is all that's keeping me going. I sat down by the dimming fire, talking stories of childhood with the others. Jon's direwolf was curled up at his side, just like an overgrown puppy.

"My dad wasn't exactly the perfect father," Sam said sorrowfully, "I only regret I won't ever see my mother, brother and sister again. They were the only reason I stayed there at all. I knew I wasn't who my father wanted me to be, but at least they loved me all the same."

"At least you had both parents." Jon added, equally dolefully. "I don't even know who my mother is, or was, and now I never will. My father said next time we see each other, he'd tell me." His eyes dropped from the fire to the floor, as his head sunk, "Now I'll have to die, before I ever know."

"Just remember all the good times you had with him. I'm just happy I got to spend nineteen years with my father. I will never forget how he always used to sing songs to me and tell me stories by the fire." I said cheerfully. _Drago took my father from me, but he could never take the memories we had together away._ "What about you Pip? Anyone back home you'll miss."

"Just my sister. She was getting married a week after I joined the watch. I hope she's okay." Pip said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I hope my mum and dad are okay." Grenn added. "I know it hurt them when I was forced to take the black. At least they can live without worrying about me now."

"Won't they visit?" I asked quietly.

Grenn just shrugged, before replying dismissively, "The whole country is at war, I hope they just keep themselves safe. That means staying as far from here as possible."

"Yeah, I asked someone to come visit me here, but now I hope he just stays put. The world is at war to the south, and now we have all this to deal with to the north. Everything's gone mad, and I'd rather not drag any more people into this." Jon added, as he picked up a piece of firewood and tossed it into the fire.

"Are you talking about your brother?" I asked tentatively. Jon had told me about his brother Robb going to war, and I know it's still a sore subject to talk about.

"No, Robb has got far, far, far more important things to deal with, than taking a vacation to the wall. I was just talking about a good friend of mine." Jon said softly, as he got up off of the makeshift bench we had made from a broken-down tree and stared towards the fire. He looked around, as we all just looked at him intently to carry on. He sighed, but then continued, "What is my name?" We all looked around at each other before Sam spoke up.

"Jon… Snow." He said nervously.

"And why is my name Snow?" Jon asked him.

"Because…. You're a bastard. From the North." Sam stated.

"That's all I ever got when highborn lords and ladies came to the castle," he sighed. "They looked down on me as a bastard, as less than them. But there was one who actually treated me like you all do. Just like a normal person and not someone inferior. He is the son of a Lord in the north, Lord Stoick Haddock, do either of you know him?" He asked, looking especially at me and Sam.

"Lord Haddock… Lord Haddock… Lord Haddock." I mumbled, _that name seems familiar then it hit me._ "Mountain of a man, wild flaming beard, deep bellowing voice?" I asked.

"That's him. Yeah, his son and me go way back to before the Greyjoy rebellion. Hiccup and I have been friends since we were children." He said proudly, smiling as he stared into the flames.

"Hiccup?" A few of these replied with a chuckle

"Like you can talk about funny names Grenn," Jon snickered, "especially you Fishlegs." He added with a wide grin.

"Yeah, my family has a history of, should I say, unusual names." I defended, "So, do you think that this Hiccup will visit?" I asked, getting up to join Jon next to the fire and adding another piece of firewood onto it.

"I would like to say yes, but I don't think so." He said, as his face fell to a frown. "If Robb called his banners, Hiccup's father will be at my brother's side now. So, either Hiccup is fighting in the war, or he has been left to guard the castle. Either way he won't be heading north anytime soon. I really hope it's the second one, and he's still at his home. I know then that he might be able to check in at Winterfell from time to time and make sure my other brothers are okay." Jon stated, as he began to walk off. "Hiccup's not a soldier, Fish. He's got a good heart and that will get you killed. My father was the most honourable man I ever knew, now he's gone. I'd rather not lose anyone else." Jon growled, as a tear began trickling down his cheek.

"Jon are you…"

"I'm fine Fish!" He snapped. "I'm going to get more firewood, I'll be back in half an hour." As he walked away into the forest, I stood there watching the silhouette almost fade into the darkness. As I felt the wind blow past, a blur of white headed out after him. It was only a second, but Jon turned back in the distance, kneeling, and softly stroked the wolf. I couldn't hear the words, just the soft pad of paws on the snow as Ghost bounced back towards us and curled up in front of the fire. I looked back to the trees, but Jon was gone.

* * *

Night-time had fully come, and almost everyone was asleep. I was awoken by the deep growling, and the pacing backwards and forwards. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The fire had died, and there was still a space free. _JON._ The wolf's unsettled nature told me something must be very, very wrong. He should be back by now.

"Where is he, Ghost?" I asked. The wolf snarled and shook its head to face the direction Jon had left. I went to warn the others, but Ghost immediately sprinted off into the distance. I quickly reached down and picked up my sword, and then started running as fast as I could. It was faint, but I managed to make out the wolf's outline at the treeline. I followed as fast as my body could run, Meatlug out in my hand and a fire in my eyes. But as hard as I ran, time had eventually caused me to lose the wolf to the elements. Now I was alone. I pushed further and deeper, maintaining the line and heading straight. It was only after a few minutes did I hear the loud, high pitched howl. I couldn't see them. But it was close. I ducked under a fallen branch, hurdled a tree stump, and pushed to a clearing. As I swatted the branches out of the way, what I found was a frozen lake. Jon and Ghost in the centre, balancing precariously on cracking ice, as five men in white circled them, axes in hands.

Before the situation got worse, I rushed in impetuously. Meatlug plunged deep into the back of the first. He fell, and his face hit the ice before anyone realised what happened. Ghost pounced on the nearest wildling, tearing into the man's throat before he even managed to swing his axe. I swiftly moved onto the second, Meatlug's beautiful valerian steel edge slicing through the handle of the man's axe like a hot knife through butter. The man stared down in shock, at the two to three inches of wood now left in his hand. Where my sword had left one side higher than the other, the man charged with the wood in his hand, trying to use it as a makeshift dagger. Before he even got in range to do any damage, I had swiped the sword diagonally across his chest. The steel sliced through his layers, and he fell at my feet, dropping the handle as it slid across the ice. Jon had dispatched of the fourth, but the last wildling ran to stab him in the back. I sprinted across the ice, large cracks forming under foot as I planted each step. At the last second, the guy turned to see me barrelling towards him. With both hands, I charged head first into his waist, as his sword was inches from Jon. With both arms around him, I pinned him to the ice. Both hands around his throat, as he struggled to fight free of my hold. I didn't have any reservations or any restraint. He wriggled and kicked, but as my hold tightened he fell still. I looked over to Jon, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Then I heard it.

 _CRACK!_ An initial shock hit me, as the sound echoed around. Ice broke behind me in succession after succession. Before I could move, I felt the weight beneath me falter. Then it collapsed. The cold hit me first. The waters engulfing me, dragging me down. I tried to swim up, but all I could do was reach up. I felt the pain in my chest, as I felt my hand fully submerge beneath the surface. I was going down. _This was it. This was my destiny._ As I began to close my eyes, and let the water sweep me below, I felt a strong hand grasp tightly around my wrist. As I forced my eyes open, I stared up into the light _. I can do more. This is not my end. I will not die today!_ I forced myself to believe, as I tried with all my might against to kick and push. I coiled my fingers tightly around the wrist, as I slowly headed closer and closer towards the light. Against all of the urges for my body to shut down, I pushed on. I was close. Very close. I felt the cold wind on my hand, then against my face as I finally managed to breath.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I breathed heavily, allowing air to once more enter my lungs. Jon was laying face down to the ice, Ghost's jaw locked around his boot, pulling him back. With both arms, Jon dragged me fully out of the lake, before dragging me across to solid land and laying me on my back. The cold air nipped at me, draining all heat, and I could feel myself going into shock.

"We've got to get back. You won't survive out here like this. GHOST GO GET THE OTHERS!" Jon yelled, as he put his arm around my waist. Ghost sprinted forward into the trees, but seconds later stopped and growled fiercely. _Oh great more wildlings._ But as Jon, pulled his sword out, and I tried to reach for Meatlug at my waist, emerging from the trees was Eret. He looked nervously towards the wolf, who still growled vivaciously towards him.

"Eret… What... You... Doing… Here…" I mumbled, my teeth chattering and body physically shaking.

"I saw you leave. It isn't safe to be out here all alone. So, I followed you." He stated.

"Well, I need your help. COME HERE!" Jon ordered. Eret hastily skipped past Ghost, who kept his eyes fixed on the man, before the wolf begrudgingly ran back off back to camp. Eret took my other arm around his shoulder, but as we stumbled back towards the ranging party, I could feel my eyes closing. The water had sapped my energy, weakened my very core, now I could barely stand.

"Stay with us Fishlegs! FISH! FISH" Jon yelled. I mumbled back something inaudible under my breath. I could feel my body freezing up. I tried to keep my head up, but as my eyes locked shut, my head dropped forward. My legs buckled, and the two men hunched under the deadweight, as I lost any control I had left. "We need to get him back now! FISH STAY WITH US. FISH! FISH!" With Jon's final yells ringing in my eyes, I blacked out. _I hope this isn't the end..._


	27. I think of you always

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Chapter 27: I think of you always**

 _ **Hiccup**_

The walls rushed past in a blur as I sprinted through the castle. Without carrying someone in my arms, it only took a mere minute to make my way back up to the room, and all that way there was nothing but a wide smile plastered across my face. As if a drug had put me into a state of pure ecstasy. A surge of excitement pulsing through my veins, and a bounce in my step, I placed my hand out onto the door. Hearing the soft, muffled voices beyond it, I let out a long deep sigh. As my fingers pressed more firmly against the wood, only then did I see the hand was shaking. I retracted it, holding it in the palm of my other hand, only to notice it had spread to my other arm. I looked down in shock, locking my forearms together in front of my chest. _What is happening?_ As I parted my arms, I curled my fingers into balls. I tried once more to push the door open, yet as if some invisible force was fighting back, I couldn't do it. _Why I am this nervous? She's my mother. She won't hate me. But what if she does? What if I do something and they go away again? What would I tell dad? Oh Gods, he doesn't even know she's alive. If he finds out she was here and I caused her to run again, he'll probably disown me for good. Oh Gods. Gods help me._

I must have been stood a foot from that door for ten to twenty minutes. Every possible future action and consequence striking blow after blow in my mind. _I can do this._ Taking the split-second with nothing pushing me back, I took a deep breath, before planting three firm knocks on the door.

"STAY OUT!" Mildew's grizzly voice pierced through the door. Without hesitation, I placed my hand firmly on the wood and pushed the door open. Mildew was sat at one side, rummaging through a sack of herbs, medicines, or potions of some kind. _Nothing about that man ever seems to make complete sense._ At the other side of the bed, Heather was still holding Astrid's hand, who looked as she did when I left and was still unconscious. Heather's head was tucked into her mother's chest, who's gaze averted from her daughter over to me when I entered the room.

"I'm not here to interfere with your work Maester." I said bluntly, taking a few steps inside the room. The elderly man gave a distasteful groan and gave me a scornful glare.

"Well then GET OUT!" He exclaimed loudly. I saw mother flinch at the volume; even Heather snapped up to look at him. "You have no place here," he continued, "If you want me to keep treating her, you will leave." As he finished, it took all I had to suppress the anger boiling in my chest.

"Let me make one thing clear." I stated loudly, all the while staring daggers at the disgrace of a Maester before me. "You swore your oaths Mildew. You are sworn in service to the Lord of this castle. While my father is away, that title belongs to me. You will do the best in your abilities to heal Lady Hofferson. You will do what is expected of you and you will never again refuse those duties. Am I clear?" Everything else in the room almost seemed to disappear, as I took further steps towards the man. Our eyes were locked fully, as I ran my fingers along the wood of the footboard at the base of the bed. The man didn't make any audible response, just muttering under his breath. I kept stepping forward, until our toes were almost touching. I could feel the warmth of his repulsive breath, as I looked up at him. He was half a foot taller and looked down with a face full of derision. "AM. I. CLEAR?" I asked forcibly. He huffed, but then gave the poorest attempt at a bow I have ever seen.

"Yes. My lord." He uttered malevolently. "I am at your service." Mildew sat back down, grumbling as he dropped the sack to land with a loud thud. "Would my Lord be so kind to leave me to my work. Distractions could result in unforeseen circumstances." Once again, I had to steady myself to not curl my hand up into a fist and strike the old man. _How can one man be so infuriating? Once Lady Astrid is safe, then I can deal with Mildew._

"If that is what you require, Maester, then I will leave you be." I said begrudgingly, stepping back until my hand rested on the open door. "Know this. I am not my father. You do not have any leeway with me. Any more insubordination. Any more threats to not help those you have swore to help, will not go unpunished. Am I clear?" I left it more as a statement than a question. Before he could express his displeasure, I turned to face the women in the ladies in the room. "Please forgive me for disturbing you both, I only wanted to check in to see if there is anything you needed. If you do require anything, I'll be straight across the hallway." I said apologetically, forcing a smile, as I turned and closed the door behind me as I left.

* * *

I knew Dad would be gone for a long time still, so that's why I knew his room would be the best place for the Lady to recover. I closed my eyes and sighed, as I stood outside the door. All could hear was the silence. No moans from the maester. I couldn't even hear Heather and my mother speak. _Nothing like a great first impression. Now they definitely hate me._ How has my father lived with that feral old man here for decades? I've only been in charge a few months and there's already been at least twenty situations where I've wanted to stick him in a catapult and fling him out of the castle walls myself. A few soft footsteps patted about in the room behind me, but I just headed forward, unlocking the door, and barging my way into my room. It's probably half the size of dad's, but I didn't need anywhere near that space anyway. As I slammed the door behind me, it slammed against the frame, but creaked open to where it was barely half shut.

As I strolled across the soft fur rugs below foot, my right hand subconsciously coiled into a fist. On impulse, I turned and slammed it hard into the nearest wall, finally releasing every drop of anger onto the defenceless black rock. Blood dripping down my knuckles, forming lines down my fingers, I struck again. After the third, I finally felt the pain. My arm shaking, I didn't even bother to bandage it, as I shoved it inside my coat pocket. _I need to be better than this. How can I run this house, if I can't even deal with Mildew? Sorry dad, I don't know how long I can do this. Please come home soon._ I reached the far end of the room, fighting the tears back as I pulled out my possibly broken hand and held it to my chest. With my left hand, I lit the fireplace, then I turned and collapsed back first onto the bed. I stared at the black rock of the ceiling, while simultaneously using my one actually usable hand to reach under the bed. I stretched down almost to my limit, but then I felt the feel of the smooth figure in my grasp. I sat up straight, clutching the dragon-glass dragon in my fingers, as I brought it to my heart. I looked down at the figure, instantly putting a smile on my face, as I closed my eyes and started to sing quietly.

" _I think of you always, since I was a boy. And this gift that you gave me, this small little toy. I held this through childhood, and into my teens. Through all the hard times, and into my dreams,"_ I swayed my head slowly side to side, as a tear trickled down my cheek. I held tightly onto the dragon, a gift from my mother I had been given when I was a baby.

" _I think of you always, when I'm sat on my own. All I ever wanted, was to see you come home. I've always tried to smile, to laugh and make you proud. So when I sing this song for you, I'm gonna sing it loud."_ I sang out more strongly, as more tears fell.

" _I think of you always, with love in my heart. But as day by day passes, we're just further apart. Father was crying, as the hours ticked by. Eighteen years to the day, when we had to say goodbye."_

" _I think of you always, but the pain inside won't numb. If I'm ten or if I'm fifty, I'll always love you mum. I think of you always, for the days I have to come. No matter where you are tonight, I'll always love you mum."_ I raised my head and finished the song more softly, "Yeah, I'll always love you mum."

As I opened my eyes, I almost fell off the bed in shock. Standing at the doorway, head peering into the room was mother. Her eyes were red and tears were streaking down both cheeks, as she gave a comforting smile. For a second, I just sat there speechless, before she slowly pushed the door open and tentatively walked into the room. She looked at me, a hand across her heart, the other trying to wipe the tears away, when I saw her notice my bloodied hand and her demeanour changed to one of worry.

"Hiccup, Oh Hiccup." She said softly, as she rushed over and knelt at the bedside. "I'll get the maester, just wait here." She turned and tried to head for the exit. I reached out with my left hand, letting the toy slowly drop onto my lap, as I reached out for her arm.

"Please don't go." I pleaded, pointing to a wooden desk at the other side of the room by the fireplace. "There are bandages in that drawer over there. Please don't go." She nodded, fetching the bandages once I released here. I attempted to take them off of her as she returned, but she just shook her head.

"Let me." She said softly, carefully taking my hand and rolling the cloth meticulously around it. She tied the end, then just looked up at me. Her purple eyes filled with concern and worry, clouded with a mist of tears. "What happened, son?"

"I just wanted to check you were all okay. I didn't mean to get angry. I didn't want you to see me like that, but when he said he wouldn't help her I just lost it. He would never act like that if it was dad. I didn't want you to see me have to be like that. Please don't hate me." I said defeatedly, dropping my head. Not a moment had passed before she lifted my chin up and stared into my eyes.

"Hiccup. I could never hate you. Never." She said with a smile. "I've missed you every day for seventeen years since I left. Every single day. Do you think I'd pack up and leave just because you got angry with Mildew? All I wanted was to get back here, though I would have preferred our first talk to not have involved me having to bandage you up." She said with a slight chuckle.

"I know I should be stronger. Not let him get to me but…" I started.

"Even Stoick wasn't strong enough to stop himself from choking the life out of Mildew at times. I see nothing has changed." She japed, taking a seat next to me on the bed. She held out her hand towards me, as her eyes fixed on the small object once more held in my hand. I opened my palm to reveal the dragon. The dragon's body fit almost perfected in my hand, the wings spreading out either side of my thumb. It was all black and sculpted perfectly. I stroked the head of the obsidian figure one more time with my thumb, before I carefully passed it across. "You kept this… All these years?" She asked gingerly and I turned to nod to her. "I'm sorry for intruding earlier. I saw you were upset and wanted to check if you were okay. That song was beautiful, was it all… true?"

"Every word." I replied instantly. "I wrote that song a few months ago, the anniversary of your… death. I kept that dragon, so there was always a piece of you with me when I needed you."

"I thought you would forget about me." Mum said softly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. At least now I have a chance to make it up to you." Her cheeks were rose red as she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm not going to lie, it was hard with only dad here. I always tried to be like him, but I knew that would never be me." I replied, as honestly as I could for now. She looked down upon the dragon, slowly feeling her fingers against the edges.

"I am sorry Hiccup. Every day it felt like a part of me was slowly fading away. I wanted to come back to Dragon's edge. To get on a ship, and fetch Heather back to her true home. But I thought you would be safer if I stayed away. You both would. If either of you died because of… because of me… I could never ever forgive myself." As she spoke, the sadness in her eyes hit me more than the words did. "There is no worse feeling than thinking your child is about to die and there is nothing you can do about it. I only hope you understand why I stayed away. And one day you will forgive me." She turned away, placing the dragon down on the bed, before she brought her hands to cover her face, as she started to cry. _Does she actually think I'll hold this against her? Oh Gods she thinks I hate her for leaving._ I rose to my feet, stepping around to stand in front of her, before reaching out and pulling her into a deep hug.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you mum." I spoke gently. She quickly jumped to her feet, pulling me in tight, as she swayed me side to side in her arms. I looked up to see her smiling wildly, eyes bright with joy as she held me.

"Thank you so much son. Thank you." She exclaimed joyously. As we pulled apart, Only then did she fully relax, looking around the room, at the drawings scattered across the walls. She looked around, first in confusion, then in astonishment. "What are all of these?" She said softly, walking up, and getting a closer look at one of the paintings.

"Oh, those things, they're just a hobby. When I get bored, I like to draw. Nothing important." I answered quietly, shyly looking down. On the rare occasions dad had came into my room, it was to wake me up for training, or to yell at me for something or the other. It never occurred to me someone would actually want to look at my stupid sketchings.

"Son. These are amazing. How did you manage to…"

"…I had a lot of free time as a child, I had to do something when dad wouldn't let me in training with the others. At least this would keep him off my back, and not in the way."

"Hiccup, don't put yourself down. These are incredible. I can't believe your father wouldn't praise you for this." She said confidently. _How can I possibly tell her who dad became. She would be crushed. Maybe I can force that on Gobber. No that's not fair._

"There's a lot about Stoick you wouldn't believe," I muttered under my breath, quietly enough she wouldn't have heard. I walked across the room, picking a specific painting and removing it from the hook on the wall carefully. I stepped towards her, turning it to face her and extending my arm to hand it over.

"WOW!" She exclaimed, mouth agape. "This is… This is… Hiccup this is beautiful." She said smiling, as she held it in her hands.

"This was one of the first ones I painted. I want you to have it." I proclaimed proudly.

"I can't take this. This is…"

"I painted this for you. I may not have known you were alive, but this... this was still painted for you." I beamed happily. I walked around to her side, as she marvelled at the picture. I had painted it shortly after father had told me a story about her, and about house Targaryen. The drawing was of the Targaryen sigil, but the three heads of the dragon seemed to pop out of the page towards you. It was black and red, with flames of orange and yellow in the background seeming to engulf the dragons in fire. I always cherished it, as it always helped me to know mum was always close. Now she has finally come home, hopefully I'll never need it again. She gave me another heart-warming smile, as she pulled me in for a hug again.

"I always knew you would make me proud Hiccup." She said softly. At her words, I almost melted inside. _It can't get any better than this._ Another tear slipped out, as we stayed there for what must have been a minute. I looked up, to see her smile, before a flash of confusion hit her, as she stared towards the door. I quickly snapped around, to find Heather bouncing giddily in the doorway. Before either of us could speak to her, Heather just ran towards us laughing excitedly.

"SHE'S AWAKE. ASTRID'S AWAKE!"

 _I was wrong. Now it definitely can't get any better than this._


	28. Destined to fail

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Just a quick note, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and I hope you have all enjoyed the first 5 chapters for season 2 of thrones (including this one). I hope you all still continue to read on and I hope you will enjoy where I take the story in the future. All reviews will be responded to in PM, so if any of you have any questions or opinions you want to share, I would be happy to answer them all for you. Please follow to keep up to tabs with the story, as I hope i can continue to keep updating this as often as i possibly can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Destined to fail**

 _ **Ruffnut**_

Curling up in the corner of the cell, I finally let my tears fall freely. I will not show him weakness. I will not give him that satisfaction. Starved, dehydrated and sore everywhere, but I know I can get through this. _They will come for me._ _Tuff will come for me._ I stretched out my bruised hands and rested the tips of my fingers against the wet rock. Trying to cup the droplets of water into my hand, as they trickled towards the ground. With all my energy, I pulled my arms back towards me, savouring every second as the meager beads of water trickled into my mouth. _Someone must be looking out for me somewhere._ Storms had hit the castle almost every other day since I've been here. I can only thank the lord that the downpour has somehow managed to find its way down to me here. _I will not die here. That is not my fate._ I closed my eyes, sitting back against the wall, my mind going back to the day I learned my destiny.

We were both ten, gallivanting through the meadows outside the castle. Tuff was smiling, his hair blowing back and flying like a kite behind him in the spring winds, as we sprinted through the long grass. Even as kids, we would spend every day together. Laughing, playing, pranking mum and dad. As the sun was slowly setting, we got carried away and ran and ran and ran. As darkness overtook and night fell, we were too far away to get back, especially with no light. We took cover in a valley between the two forests, such a beautiful place. From there it was such a perfect view of the stars above us. I found some wood and got a fire burning and we huddled around it. We talked dreams, futures and what we wanted to do when we could finally leave the castle. I said that all I ever wanted was to get married and have a family. He just smiled at me, chuckling that the little ones would have the best uncle in the world and how much trouble he'd show them how to cause. When I asked him what he wanted, all he said was that he wanted to be at my side. No matter where, no matter when, just that together we could conquer anything and everything. That nothing could break us apart. I just smiled at him, as he just looked at me with such a look of hope and trust it could melt your heart.

As the fire burnt low, we had both succumbed to the night, and were fast asleep. Yet, as the early hours of the morning hit, a violent breeze and the sound of a whisper jolted me awake. I pulled my dagger, darting my eyes to every direction, yet as the whispering continued there was only place it came from. I circled the fire, the flames burning brighter and higher than they ever had the night before. Staring closer, the flickers in the flame spat at me, as smoke billowed into the sky. In the chaos, an image formed in the fire. Clear as day, like an artist's finest sketch, or a singer's perfect tune. Two beating hearts, wound tightly together and almost spinning perfectly around each other in a fluid harmony. I stood there in shock, never for a moment taking my eyes off of the vision. Not even to blink. But as the flames continued to shine brightly, a third image appeared. A sword. A large sword, gold and silver. As it swept across the flames, I tracked it. In one sudden jolt, it cut sharply from left to right, tearing straight through both hearts. As the hearts stopped beating, the sword faded out, and the fire started to die. The hearts broke apart, holes forming in the centre of each, growing larger. The hearts were soon just an outline, the damage spreading through each, like greyscale, until eventually both images faded into nothing as well. I thought it was over, but just as the roaring fire calmed, a voice called out. " _Love, is your destiny, and, it is your doom._ " With that, the fire died completely, leaving me stood there in silence. I looked over to Tuff, who was still snoring softly, then back to charred timbers. All I could think was, _why me? Why has the lord of light chosen to speak to me? Is there such thing as a destiny?_

The loud sound of metal clinking again my cell's door soon startled me out of the memory. I looked up slowly, first seeing the black and green boots up to knee height. Then to the long green tunic covered by the black chest plate from waist up. The signature golden dreadlocks almost reaching his waistband. At that point, I snapped my head full up, to see Tuff switching between ten to fifteen keys, as he tried to open the door. I staggered to my feet, swaying side to side as my knees buckled beneath me. I placed a palm on the side wall, levering myself back up. As I tried with all my might to limp forwards, the pain hit me hard, and I went toppling forward. As I braced for the impact, the door slammed open and Tuff charged in. I closed my eyes, as the floor approached, yet a strong arm stopped it just in time.

"Thanks Tuff, I knew you'd come…"

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

"You really are the worst Ironborn to ever live, aren't you brother?" Viggo sniggered, as I felt his sword prick into my lower back. "I mean, your first mission and you get captured. What shame you must feel." He applied more pressure to his blade, as he pushed me forward. Dagur was resisting, but the men forcing him forward held him firmly.

"Where is she, Viggo? The deal was for her to be released when I came home. Let her go." I grunted under my breath.

"If you believed any sort of negotiation was on the table, then you, Snotlout, are even less intelligent than I thought." He retorted coldly. "But don't you worry, brother, Lady Thorston was very well looked after. Me and my men took very good of her." Viggo laughed victoriously, as he withdrew his sword and shoved me into the cell, slamming the door closed behind me. Dagur turned, striking the first man with his forehead, knocking the unprepared man out cold. He attempted to repeat it on the man holding his other arm, but as he twisted, a blade was held out inches from his neck. "Now that wouldn't be smart would it, my lord." Viggo said with a wide smirk, as he curved the blade under brother's head. "You have only just come home, my lord, you should at least stay for your welcome home celebration."

"Who do you think you are?" Dagur growled, begrudgingly taking steps back slowly, until he too, was fully locked in his cell. As the door closed, brother stormed forward, eyes locked with the Grimborn heir, and only the steel of the cell bars separating them.

"Me?" Viggo replied with surprise, as he started to laugh hysterically. He stepped back a pace or two, so both me and Dagur in adjacent cells, could fully revel in all his greatness. He looked down at himself proudly, a sadistic smile across his lips. "You, my friends, are looking at the heir to _the Stormfangs_. Lord Jorgenson named me to follow him and take over the Jorgenson castle once he is no longer with us." He beamed with pride, savouring ever moment as he watched my world collapse. _No. No. He hasn't... He couldn't have... Father wouldn't do that… Oh God he actually has…_ I could feel my stomach churning, and my heart tighten in my chest. As all my worst nightmares were coming true.

"You're lying." I forced out, hands grasped so tightly around the bars my knuckles turning white.

"Snotlout, brother, no need for jealousy. We're all family here." Viggo taunted.

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" I yelled as loudly as I could, my hands shaking the bars as if I were Viggo's neck. "Dagur is my brother. You are nothing to me. You never were, and you never will be." I looked across to see Dagur smile, but he had resigned himself to sitting down on the floor at the back of the cell.

"If that is how you want it Snotlout, I can only offer my condolences. Full co-operation would have made life a lot easier for you here. Just think about that, the next time I come to speak with you." He gloated, starting to head off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I called out to him. He twisted on his heels, smugly looking back towards me.

"Your ignorance is truly something spectacular Snotlout," Viggo mocked. "What I'm saying is that under certain conditions being met, you may get to leave these cells sometime soon."

"What conditions?" I snarled at him. He just kept smiling, enjoying his success in how he has supplanted me in my own family.

"Now we're getting somewhere, brother." He chimed. "The first is that you return your father's valerian steel axe. In his words, ' _Hookfang_ is a weapon of such prowess and should not be wielded by someone so unworthy'." He couldn't even help himself chuckling as he finished the sentence, but soon regained his composure. "The second is that you accept the changes to the succession situation within house Jorgenson." He said with such joy in his eyes. "Lastly, you will accept that both Lord Daglout and Lady Thorston are to remain here indefinitely. Only after all these are met, will you be permitted to reclaim your Jorgenson name. No matter what, your title as heir has been revoked. Permanently." I looked over to Dagur for advice, he just gave a single solemn nod. "You have two minutes to decide." Viggo stated firmly, before he headed off down the corridor.

"Are you sure Dag? You know what this means." I asked nervously.

"On my end, this was always a suicide mission brother." Dagur said with a smile, as he stood up and walked towards me, the metal bars now the only thing between us. "The plan was never for me to get out. I'm done running. I've spent years and years moving from place to place, I'm done fighting. If I am to die here, at least I got to be your brother again." A single tear trickled down his cheek as he spoke.

"I will get you out of here. I promise." I said softly, as I reached my arm through the bars.

"I trust you brother. As long as she is safe, I can take whatever Spitelout throws at me." He grinned, as he locked his arm with mine. "Until next time."

"Until next time." I replied confidently. "We got her out, we'll get you out as well." I exclaimed happily. Albeit just a bit too loudly. Dagur's face dropped into a deep scowl, as his eyes shot past me, to a figure standing outside of my cell.

"What you do you mean you got her out? YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYONE OUT!" Viggo yelled, as he concealed his face behind the mask and turned and sprinted away down towards the holding cells where Ruff must have been. Dagur's gaze almost painfully slowly turned back towards me.

"I did. All this. FOR NOTHING!" Dagur yelled, releasing my arm, and curling his hand into a fist before striking at the metal bars. _No Snotlout. No. No. No. Why I am such a fucking idiot. Viggo was right, I really am the worst Ironborn. If she dies he will never ever forgive me. Then I'll be truly alone._ "If she dies. You will NEVER see my again." Dagur roared, before turning so his back was to me. "Were you working for them the whole time?" He asked but continued as if he already knew the answer. "You go Snotlout, you go and make your daddy proud."

* * *

 _ **Tuffnut**_

With one hand around her waist, I had to practically drag her out of the cell. With Macey strapped to my back, I pulled out a dagger as the only weapon I could use in one hand. Just looking at her made my very bones rattle with anger, my skin so hot it's as if my blood is pure wildfire. I should set this entire castle alight and leave the monsters to burn. I quickly shut that thought process down and focused back to her. Both her eyes, a mixture of black and red, she didn't even seem to be able to keep them open. The cuts and burns littered her bare body, only covered by her ripped jacket and torn leggings. I wanted to scream, to kill everyone, but she needed me to take her away. Take her home. I wrapped my coat around her, before her legs gave way and she collapsed at my side.

"I've got you sister. I've got you." I muttered quietly.

"I knew you'd come." She slurred. "That prophecy… it was right. Only love can kill me."

"I love you sister, I'm not gonna kill you any time soon." I tried to joke.

"Love you too, baby brother, what would I do without you?"

"We're not safe yet. Can you walk?" I asked gingerly. Twice she tried to stand, and twice she had barely placed her first foot down before she dropped again. As she fell the third time, not only her body, but her mind gave out. "RUFF! RUFF!" I yelled frantically, trying to wake her up, but to no avail.

"I don't think screaming is the best tactic for a stealth mission, my lord." A voice behind me sniggered. I turned, blade in hand, already pre-launching the strike. Yet as I was about to swing with full force, the glinting of the metal made me stop. I let out a deep breath, thanking the Lord that someone has come to help. "I told you I'd find another way." The knight said with a newfound sense of optimism. "Let's get you two out of here."

"What about the others? We need to get them out." I protested.

"That was never the plan. They knew the risks. So did we. If we don't go now, no-one is getting out." As the man spoke, a flurry of voices sounded in the distance, seeming to be converging on us. I carefully picked her up, holding her over my shoulder as we turned and ran. Me and Ruff behind him, as he held his sword out in front of him, scouring every pathway for an enemy. "This way!" He pointed to a set of stairs. "At the bottom of there, we take a left, then we're back at the sewage tunnel and we can get out and away from here." I nodded to him, as we rushed forward, but a loud voice boomed from behind us.

"You're a long way from home Lord Thorston. Maybe you can tell me about it, while I am cutting you up, piece by piece." The man threatened. Before I could turn to see who it was, a soft whimpering over my shoulder sounded out.

"Please don't let him take me again. Please brother. Please don't let him take me." Ruff pleaded. I turned to see the demon stood there in his black and red helmet and all black armour, sword already primed in his hand. I looked to the knight, who stepped forward protectively in front of us.

"Go. Get her to safety. I will deal with the vermin." The man said confidently, sliding the visor on his helmet down as he prepared for the duel. I thought about protesting, about staying to fight. I looked back one last time, but with Ruff all but defenseless, I took my chance and ran. I blocked out the sounds behind me and carried her all the way down to the tunnel entrance. I slowly lifted her down, embracing her in a hug as she wobbled on her feet. I pointed to the tube, and she reluctantly got on her knees and started to crawl. As the darkness obscured her from view, I reached to my back, pulling the mace from its straps, and holding the head of the weapon in my palm. _I can't leave him here to die. I just can't. I promise I'll be back soon Ruff._

As I silently crept all the way back up, the sound of laughter reverberated through the walls around me. I reached the final step, cautiously poking my head out inch by inch so I could see what was going on. The knight was weaponless, being held up by three Ironborn men, while the demon in his black armour was holding his sword to the man's neck. For once, unmasked. He was just a boy, and yet the look of fear and betrayal on the knight's face was something I thought I would never see. I could see the devilish smirk on the younger man's face, as he pried the knight's helmet off. I wanted to rush in, to break him free, but four more men approached from the other direction towards. I quickly ducked, hiding for a minute to be sure, but I took the following silence as a good sign that they hadn't seen me. As I peered my head around the corner for a second time, I could see three large cut marks across the knight's cheek. The boy laughed, as he inflicted more and more pain upon the man. The now seven guards, all shared an uneasy look, as they had to watch the man deal out the sadistic treatment. I tried to close my eyes, to look away, but I couldn't stop watching. Praying for the slightest chance the knight could somehow fight free and escape with us. Out of the corner of his eyes, he must have noticed me. I saw him nod his head in resignation, before raising it up to stare down the demon who had his blood on his hands

"They are gone. There is nothing you can do now. I have done my duty and I will pay the price." He spoke defiantly. Each phrase seemingly aimed more at me, as I understood from his passing glances. I bowed my head to him, as I turned to leave and join Ruff, but one last sentence stung from the demon's mouth, halting me in my tracks.

"Pay the price you will, Ryker, for a brother, never forgets!"


	29. My hero

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but the next one will practically carry on straight from this with the same characters. I didn't want to wait to post one massive 5/6k words chapter in two or three days, so I hope you understand why I split this up for you :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: My hero**

 _ **Astrid**_

Warmth. I don't know why but that's all I can feel. Like I'm being gift-wrapped in a blanket of clouds and being sent personally to see the Gods. _I must be dead. Damn it. Couldn't I have at least made it to twenty. No. I'm not dead. I refuse. I'll kick and scream until they take me back. I'm not leaving my family. My friends. No. Not today. YOU HEAR ME. NOT TODAY. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_. I tried to scream, but not a sound came out. My body completely weightless, everything around just pure darkness, I wanted nothing but to break down and cry _. No. I don't want to die._ As the ghastly blackness swarmed all around, one small sparkle in the far distance snagged my attention. I urged myself towards it with all my might. With every breath, I could feel the light growing larger and larger. Tingles began to pulse through my veins and I felt my heart beat powerfully again. I coiled my hands into fists, and I charged towards the beam at full speed, not slowing for even a moment. As the darkness was forced into the background, only hope lied in front. I pushed on, screaming, as all I could see now was white.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH." I breathed hard, as the white light faded, and I sat up stiffly. _Where am I? What's going on? I better not be dead._ As my eyes readjusted, I looked down to see the blanket drooped around my waist, my legs outstretched on a mattress, and the biggest bedroom I have ever seen seeming to expand miles in every direction. My fists still clenched, I realised there was something held tightly in my left hand. I slowly looked down to my side, to be met with the sight of black braided hair resting against my shoulder, and her hand clutched tightly in mine. _Heather. Oh, thank the Gods. I must still be alive._ I felt the twitch in my grasp, as she wearily raised her head and her eyes met mine. Without a second's hesitation, she launched herself at me, arms flung around my back as she cried into my neck.

"I thought I'd lost you. You have no idea how worried I've been." She sobbed. I went to respond, but the sharp pain in my lower chest soon stopped all rational thought.

"OWWWW!" I yelled, clutching my abdomen. Heather soon jolted back, with a look of apology and fear. I took a deep breath, biting my lip to not scream out again. As she tried to back away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. "Come here sister. Just be careful." I said softly. She gave an uneasy smile, but once more moved in close. As we held there for a few minutes, I closed my eyes, silently thanking anyone and everyone for bringing me back to her. I slowly patted the other side of the giant bed. "Please just sit with me, just for a few minutes. I don't want to be alone again." I saw the tears forming in her eyes, as she quickly scuttled around and slipped in beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled widely, tilting my head to rest on hers, as we just sat there in the peace and quiet.

"I'll just get going then. Not even a thank you." A snide voice spoke loudly, breaking the silence. I quickly snapped my head to face it. Slowly dragging himself to his feet, the elderly man grunted and began to hobble towards the exit. I quickly noticed the chain around his neck, clanking loudly as he plodded away.

"Maester!" I called out. The man slowly turned around to face me. "Thank you for everything. I mean it." The man grumbled under his breath, before opening the door and heading out without a second look back. I sat upright, a look of confusion plastered across my face. Heather turned to look up at me. Those bright, green eyes always making me smile, no matter where I am.

"You shouldn't be thanking him. He practically did nothing. Just bandaged the wound and applied a few herbs. Mother could have done that." She said calmly. "If there's anyone you should be thanking, it's Hiccup. He carried you up here and made sure you were looked after and treated." Heather finished with a smile.

"Hiccup… As in your brother Hiccup?" I asked cautiously. She simply nodded. "So where are we now?"

"I think it's his father's room. It was a bit of a trek up here, but he said it's the warmest room, so it would be the best for you to recover. I thought you would still be out another day or two, so it seems to have done the job." She said cheerfully.

"Even death can't beat me back for long." I teased, earning a soft jab on the arm from her.

"Don't joke Astrid. I thought I'd lost you. You were unconscious on my horse for two days before we got here. I nearly didn't let you go when he asked me to let him take you inside." She said sorrowfully.

"What, so I actually did get carried inside." I facepalmed. "Bet he loved that. What a great first impression."

"It was actually kinda cute," Heather snickered. "If not for the you nearly dying part." This time it was her turn to receive a punch to the arm.

"Heather. I can't believe you." I scolded but couldn't stop giggling halfway through. "So, where are your brother and mother?"

"Just wait here, I'll get them." She squealed excitedly. She almost jumped off the bed, rushing to the door. She turned back to me, putting up a single finger and mouthing 'one minute' to me, before she skipped through the door. I finally laid back, staring at the ceiling. I heard a faint scream from across the corridor of her telling them I was awake, but before a second has passed, my eyes had closed, and I had drifted off.

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

I looked to mum first, but we both soon turned and followed Heather out of the room. As we crossed the wide hallway, Heather was beaming, jumping up and up in glee. Yet as she opened the door to father's quarters, her excitement instantly died. She rushed over to Lady Astrid's side, kneeling by her side, and carefully shaking her.

"Astrid. Sister. Wake up. Come on. Speak to me again." She whimpered. I slowly walked across, crouching by Heather's side as I reached over and rested the palm of my hand on Astrid's forehead. I removed the hand, taking a deep breath, before turning to Heather and twisting her gently to face me.

"Shhh Shhh. The fever seems to have passed. She is okay." I started, but she kept nervously looking over to the other girl. I reached a hand out, cupping her cheek, as she stared at me. "Trust me Heather. It's been a long day. Let her sleep, and in the morning, we'll check back up on her."

"Are you sure? What if something…" she asked anxiously, tears forming in her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to her. She has been through a lot; her body needs time to recover from these injuries. She shouldn't have been up by now at all, that tells me she is strong. I'll check in on her later if that puts you at ease." I smiled at her, and although I could see the hesitation in her eyes, she nodded and returned the smile. Raising to my feet, I held out my hand and she took it, slowly raising to her feet.

"He's right, dear, there's nothing more we can do for her today. Let her sleep, we can see her first thing in the morning." Mum said softly from the doorway. Heather looked past me towards her and nodded, before burying her head deep in my chest. I held her close, as she breathed heavily.

"She'll need you at her side to help her recover, sister." I urged. "You must have been on the road for weeks, you need to rest as much as she does."

"But…" Heather protested.

"But nothing, Heather, you can't help her if you, yourself, are in need of help." I said in a level tone. "By getting her here as quick as you did, you saved her life. You took care of her. Now let me take care of you." As we broke apart, I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked side by side out of the room. "Come on, I'll show you two to your rooms." I said with a yawn. It had been a long day, and right about now all I wanted to do was collapse. It only took a minute, but I found two spare rooms very close, next to each other just down the hallway. "I'm sorry this isn't much, but at least here you two are close to each other. With a bit more time, I'm sure I could sort something a bit more permanent out." As we stopped in the hallway, Heather turned to face me with an apologetic look.

"Thank you so much, for all you've done for us Hiccup, but I don't know how long we'll be staying." She said softly. "I don't want you to be hurt when we have to leave." She looked towards Valka, who stayed silent, nervously biting her lip. "That's right, isn't it mum?" Heather asked her, with a shaky tone.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying, dear. I need to see your father again. I've waited so, so long. I can't leave until I see him again. I'm sorry. I have to stay here until he comes home." Mum sighed. Heather just looked at her in disbelief, as if she was abandoning her.

"I want to see him too, but that doesn't mean…" Heather argued, before I cut her off.

"… Please, can we speak about this tomorrow?" I pleaded. "There is no use arguing now. You know where to find me if you need anything. Have a goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." I finished, before turning and heading back to my room.

* * *

As promised, I quietly opened the door, and checked in Astrid. I could hear her breathing heavily as I entered, panting almost. Her body was shaking, and her brow was heavy with sweat. As I approached slowly, I could hear her murmuring under her breath, slowly growing loudly.

"No. Please don't. Don't let me die. No. I don't want to die. AAAAAHHHHHH." With the final scream, it shook her so violently she snapped awake. I quickly rushed over, holding her arm as she nearly fell out of the bed. She pulled back in shock, trying to get as far back as possible, pulling her hands up into fists in front of her face. She pinned her back up against the headboard, a look of terror on her face, as she tried kicking out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my lady." I said calmly, lifting my hands up so the palms faced her, "I'm only trying to help." A sudden flash of reality, must have hit her, as she stopped panicking and slowly unclenched her fists. She slowly lowered her arms, reaching down to place one hand on the bandage. The movement must have re-opened the wound, as she sat there grimacing heavily. "What happened?" I enquired carefully, slowly sitting on the far end of the bed.

"I lived it all over again." She said, with a tear in her eye. "But over, and over, and over again. There was no stopping, no end. All I could feel was the pain as they stabbed me over and over and over." She wept, tears starting to fall.

"Hey, hey, you're safe now. No-one can hurt you anymore. It was just a nightmare." I comforted. Her hands were still shaking, but I saw a sense calmness return in her eyes. "Do you want me to fetch Heather back to be with you?"

"No. Please no. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't need her to worry about me. I'll be fine." She pleaded, pausing to cough heavily halfway through., as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"That's what family is for. I can see how much she cares for you. I'll go and get her for you." I said determinedly. I began to slowly step back, but she lurched forward and grabbed my hand.

"No. Don't leave me alone." She begged. I could see the fear in her bright blue eyes as she held on tighter to me. "Just… sit with me. Until… I fall asleep. Please." I eagerly nodded to her, sitting closer on the edge of the bed as she began to relax. With my spare hand, I cautiously lifted the fur blanket from being scrunched at her feet over her, to a point just below her shoulders. "Thank… You." She said softly.

"Anytime, my lady." I said comfortingly

"Astrid… call me Astrid." She said with a smile, finally seeming to have calmed herself down.

"Sure thing, Astrid. My name is Hiccup. You're safe here." For the first time, I saw a glint of light shine in her eyes. Like a weight had been lifted and she could just stop fighting. "I should leave you to sleep, I hope you feel better in the morning." I went to get up, but she clutched even harder onto my hand. I looked down at her hand, then back to her eyes. The fear had returned, that was clear, so I cupped my other hand around hers. "Do you want me to stay?" She nodded shyly, but as I smiled at her, I saw the tension holding her begin to fade. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. She gave one last smile, before it turned into a yawn and she began to close her eyes.

"My hero." She murmured, before allowing herself to fall into her slumber. I felt her hold on my hand loosen, as she returned to peaceful sleep. I just sat there smiling, before the tolls of the day finally caught up to me, and I was soon fully out as well.


	30. Ruling my way

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Wow this chapter went on far longer than I thought. I thought I could be done with the council scene in a page, but it turned out to be the majority of the chapter. Oops. Anyway, looks like I'm doing three Hiccup/Astrid chapters in a row, so I hope you enjoy that :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Ruling my way**

 _ **Hiccup**_

"HICCUP! HICCUP! Where are yer lad?" I heard Gobber yell from the hallway. I rubbed my eyes, expecting to see the looming shadow of the hefty blacksmith over me any minute. Yet, as the daze cleared, looking up I instantly realised this wasn't my room. _Where the hell am I?_ I tried to sit up, but then I noticed something locked across my chest. What happened last night? _Who am I in bed with?_ The questions soon got answered, as I turned my head to see a still very fast asleep Astrid purring gently in her sleep as she cuddled up to my shoulder. _What do I do now?_ I slowly tried easing out of the side of bed, but somehow, she managed to grip even tighter. I began to peel her arm away again, when I suddenly felt myself being stared at from the doorway. I gingerly raised my head, to see a very confused looking Gobber looking in from the doorway, with crossed arms and his eyebrows raised.

Carefully, I slipped out, and silently creeped to the door. Once the door was closed behind me, I closed my eyes before turning to face the man. I can already guess the expression on his face. _And there it is._ Like a dog with a bone, he just looked at me with a sprightly grin, before bursting into laughter.

"That didn't take long lad, I'm proud of yer." He teased merrily.

"Gobber! Nothing happened. I wasn't even on the same side of the sheets. Look, fully dressed here. Don't you start blabbing our mouth off. Again." I stated as calmly a I could manage, as he just continuously nodded disbelievingly. "Seriously. Nothing happened."

"I know that Hiccup. I'm just messing with yer. But yer might want to at least explain a bit. Best not to leave me to my imagination." He chuckled.

"Okay. Fine." I replied begrudgingly. "After I showed Heather and mum to their rooms, I checked in on her like I promised them I would do. She was having a nightmare, nearly hurt herself further, so I managed to go in and calm her down. I went to leave, but she asked me to stay until she fell asleep. I stayed with her until then, and after that, I don't know, I must have fell asleep as well." I admitted.

"Always the gentleman, eh lad?" He laughed as I just shrugged my shoulders. "Anyways I'm proud of yer." He beamed, stepping forward and giving me a good old-fashioned shove to the shoulder. Not usually a gesture associated with feelings of happiness and love, but a jab in the shoulder from Gobber is something better than almost anything if you know what it means.

"Thanks, Gobber, I think." I replied, as our eyes met, and I donned a huge smile. "Please don't go sending a raven to father telling him about my first night sleeping with a girl. I know that's the exact thing that you'd do."

"What? Me?" The smith sniggered, feigning a look of hurt at the thought. "I would never do something like that to you Hiccup."

"If you say so old man," I teased. "So, what was it you wanted to see me about this early?"

"Ummm, good question lad." He squinted, with a puzzled look.

"Come on Gobber, it's like seven in the morning. There must be some good reason behind this." I replied, with a hint of annoyance. _I'd much rather be back in that bed than stood out here and cold in the corridor._ I nervously looked towards the door that I had come out of behind me, then snapped myself out of it back to Gobber. _My own bed. Hiccup. Be back in my own bed._ I mentally corrected myself. Or lied to myself, that's the best way to put it.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." He finally piped up. "That meeting you asked me to help set up last week, it's happening now. You know, the 'talk plans for the castle moving forward' type meeting. Yer need to be there. It's urgent!"

"WHAT'S URGENT?" Heather asked alarmingly. I quickly span around, to see her and mother walking quickly towards us. Heather was dressed in a green night gown, with deep blue ruffles and collar. Her hair wasn't braided, and her eyes were still half closed. Mum was wearing an all purple dress and silver shoes, and unlike Heather, she looked to have been awake for hours. "ASTRID'S OKAY RIGHT?" I nodded, instantly relaxing her. "I hated leaving her all alone all night." she added regretfully.

"She's fine lass." Gobber stated loudly, clearly not seeing my prompt to zip it. "But she wasn't as alone as you think." He finished with a grin. I sighed heavily, shooting him a glare that told him all he needed to know.

"What's that supposed to…" Heather began to ask, a look of confusion plastered on her face, as I just looked to the sky. _Kill me now._

"Hic-cup. Hic-cup." A timid voice sounded in the room behind me. Without hesitation, I turned and pushed the door open. Sat up, and holding the blanket tight to her, Astrid was looking around nervously. Her hair was disheveled, and she had her knees pulled up to her chest, and yet there was a sparkle in her eyes as she met mine that made look her look completely angelic.

"Hey, I'm here. How are you feeling?" I asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Better now, everything is still a bit sore. I should be able to get up and moving today." She said optimistically, smiling all the while.

"I hope so. I'll let you rest, but if you are feeling up for it, just let me know and I'll give you the famous Dragon's edge welcome tour." I replied gleefully.

"I'll hold you to that." She teased playfully.

"Any time, my lady." I smirked. "Unfortunately, I have something I have to deal with right now. I'll be back in a few hours when you're ready." I gave her a final smile, but as I turned she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, for last night. It meant a lot." She said with a wide smile. I nodded to her, as she released my hand.

"I'm just happy you're okay. I think someone else is too." I chuckled, as I looked towards the door to see Heather just stood there looking completely dumbfounded. "I'll check in with you later." I concluded, as I walked back towards the door and turned to face the group stood there watching on in a state of confusion. "I think she wants to speak to you." I smiled, looking at Heather. She gave me a strange look momentarily, but quickly stepped past and sat at Astrid's side. I hadn't even left the room before I could hear the two of them whispering and sniggering under their breath. Oh Gods, _what am I get myself into?_ I took mother's hand, as the three of exited the room and closed the door behind us. "If I'm going to this meeting, mum's coming too." I stated to Gobber, "she must have been at his side through plenty of these, is that alright mum?" I asked her and she nodded, mouthing 'of course' back to me.

"Well y'see lad…" he stammered nervously.

"I don't care what the council says, it's my decision. We should be going, we're already far overdue." I confidently proclaimed. He reluctantly nodded, and the three of us headed down the hallway in the direction of _the Dome_. This was to be the first trial run of something I had been working on since dad had gone. Let's just hope it all goes smoothly.

* * *

A few minutes later, we had crossed to the far side of the castle. Down the final long corridor, the door opened, and the great expanse shone in front of us. The room was large and circular, shaped like half of a sphere. The curved roof made almost entirely out of glass, allowing the full morning light to beam throughout the space. Spread from near the middle of the room towards the walls were rows and rows of brown troughs. Little green sprouts shooting out of the dirt all around. In the very centre of the room stood one large circular oak table, gleaming in the sunlight, with ten seats placed equally around it. Sat down already, were five men and two women. I walked through one of the three straight, clear passageways through the rings of clay and pot towards the centre. Everyone, but one, stood and offered bows and curtsey's respectfully as I stepped into view.

"What is all this about? Why do I have to be here this early?" Mildew snarled from his seat on the far end of the table. I chose to ignore his comment, and just preceded to step closer to the table. I pulled out a seat for mum, who thanked me and sat down. I sat down next to her, with Gobber sat at my left.

"While my father is away, my mother, Valka Haddock, will take his place on the council. Is there anyone who is in dispute with this decision?" I asked firmly.

"No, Lord Hiccup. Of course, we are all overjoyed she has returned to us." Sir Mulch spoke confidently. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, even Mildew didn't put up any resistance for once.

"Good. Right, let's get introductions out of the way so we can get down to business." I announced. "Welcome to the Dragon's edge council, those who have not attended previously, I am Lord Hiccup Haddock and I will be in charge of proceedings until my father, Stoick Haddock, returns. Any questions you have, go through me, is that clear?" I looked around, as everyone nodded for me to continue. "You have all been brought together here for one purpose. To improve things for everyone living under the protection of House Haddock. That is our one aim, and all ideas on how to complete that aim will be considered here. Starting from the left and working around, tell us why you have been chosen to be seated on the council." I finished, nodding to Gobber to start.

"Right lad, I'll give you lot the short version. The name I go by is Gobber. I am head blacksmith at Dragon's edge and second in command to Lord Stoick Haddock. I have lived my whole life within these walls, and I will do whatever it takes to improve the lives for both the nobles and the workers in this castle. Nothing gets past Ol' Gobber." He spoke proudly.

Almost half an hour had passed by the time everyone had spoken. My eyes were slowly closing listening to it, but I forced myself to remain awake. Mulch is the master-at-arms at the castle and has been on dad's council for years. Alvin used to be one of dad's best friends, but disagreements took them down different paths. He is still both the kennel and stablemaster for the castle, so I overturned dad's decision and reappointed him to the council. Bertha is head baker, and also in charge of food storage, so it would be especially important for her to have a say come Winter. Somehow Mildew managed to come up with a valid reason for keeping him on the council; in truth I just hoped it would appease him to allow him to keep the position. The other three spots are new additions. Thuggory, Camicazi and Mogadon are representatives from the three major surrounding villages. While dad didn't give these a vote, I think it's important we know what is happening, so we can fully serve all our people, even those who aren't safe within the castle's walls. Including mum, that makes ten total for the council. With introductions over, we could finally get started.

"I don't see what we're doing in here. Aren't the old council chambers adequate enough for you, my Lord?" Mildew asked condescendingly. _I'm already regretting giving him the privilege of being here._ I sighed but smiled confidently as I stared at the man sat directly opposite me.

"I believe the old council chambers weren't suitable for…" I started.

"…They were suitable enough for your father, boy." Mildew rudely interjected.

"I am not my father, maester. I have exercised restraint and have allowed you to maintain your position on the council. If you want any chance at seeing the next meeting, you will show some respect. I have not come here to argue, or to bicker like children. Either contribute something worthy to the discussion or be quiet. Am I understood?" I broadcasted loudly. _I don't need this shit at eight in the morning. I really do not._

"Yes, my Lord." He grumbled.

"Good. But in answer to your question, I had this new meeting space built for two reasons." I started.

"What? So, you were the one who organized this to be built?" Gobber enquired. "When?"

"When dad left, you told me I needed to rule how I thought would be best. Almost immediately, I made sure the builders got to work on this. It didn't take too much to convert, I'm just happy it was ready in time to show you all today." I said proudly.

"It is fancy. I'll give ya that 'Iccup." Alvin responded. "But aren't there more important things than being able t'see sun in our meetings?" I could see a sense of defiance to change in his eyes. The man almost matches 'Stoick the vast' himself in terms of size. Alvin possesses an incredible thick black beard and a forest of hair, and his mouth seems to instinctively resort to a snarl, even in its resting position. But despite all that, I could see a curiousness in his eyes. If I could get him on side, it would make it far easier to convince the others this could work.

"I thought someone would ask that. What you are looking at here is a prototype Winter garden." I proclaimed proudly.

"A winter garden?" Bertha asked inquisitively. She was a vey large woman, with thick brown hair flowing wildly down to her hips. As the person who would probably have the most say in the future leadership of the project, I almost definitely have to get her on side. She was in charge of food storage for the last Winter, if she sees how this could change everything, she would make a valuable asset.

"Yes. As you can see all around. Something like we are sat in now is an ideal place to grow. The hot springs running underneath the castle provide the suitable warmth, even in the coldest Winter. The shape of the room allows all of the crops to get enough light to grow and the glass roof will give us the full ability to produce extra food throughout Winter. As you can see, results are already showing. Some of these vegetables have been planted since last month and are already spouting. Hopefully, we may be able to extend this place, or build another. It should help us last comfortably through until Spring." I pitched. I nervously looked around, this was one of my first ideas, I just hope it doesn't crash and burn.

"Lad. This is spectacular. If it works, this could change everything." Gobber exclaimed, looking at me with a proud smile as he patted me on the back. Next, I turned to Bertha, hoping she would follow suit.

"You don't know how many people died last Winter, my Lord." She said solemnly. "Starvation killed more people than the cold itself. I don't want to get people's hopes up, only to suffer worse." I nodded, but deep down it really hit hard. "However, if we can, and that's a big if, if we can get this to work." She stopped to pause, as I looked on longingly. "This will not only improve things for all of us here, but for the entirety of the North itself." I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, letting a smile sweep across my face as she continued to speak. "Are you sure you can replicate this success?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with that. I know you have a lot of duties within the castle, but I would like you to help oversee the project with me. Watch it progress. Track results. Find any flaws. Any improvements needed. So, come Winter we will be ready. Could you do that?" I asked hopefully.

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord," Bertha responded instantly. "I won't let you down."

"I don't doubt it." I smiled, nodding thanks to her, before turning to face the whole of the group. "Right, onto the next…"

"My Lord," Mildew piped up. "You said there were two reasons why this was built. That is just one." I was about to personally remove him from the building, but before I could yell at him for interrupting, I realised that for once he was right. Yet it still didn't sit well with me how he just looked at me with his arms crossed, that smug look permanently etched across his face.

"Thank you Mildew. I nearly forgot about the other point." I replied calmly. "I wanted to change location, as I feel that the previous venue doesn't suit how I intend to rule in my father's absence. I had this table built, as I think it best suits my beliefs in how to run a house. All our people will look up to me to look after them, to protect them. But when we sit here, I don't sit at the head of a table. I don't sit above you. Here we are all equals. We can work together as one, this will mean everyone can speak, and no one person has more power here than the others. That is how I want it to be when I actually have to fully rule this house." I beamed happily, brushing the wood of the table with the palm of my hand. Almost everyone was nodding in agreement and seemed to be satisfied with the new arrangements. All except one.

"Your dad won't like this when he comes home to find it all changed. What do we do when…"? He grunted distastefully. My tether was now almost certainly reaching its end with the pessimistic old man, but before I could once more shut him down, Gobber rose to his feet to face the maester.

"When Stoick gets back, he can do what he pleases." Gobber remarked coldly. "Hiccup has been left in charge of the castle, and I believe him to be doing a grand job so far. So, unless, as the lad stated earlier, you have anything useful to add, shut your mouth and show some respect." Gobber turned to me and gave me a nod to continue. Looking around, almost all the others were giving the despondent maester unfavourable looks. He just grumbled more under his breath, so I decided to ignore him and continue. _This was going to be a very. Very. Very. Very. Very long morning._

"Right. Onto the next matter…"


	31. Something old, Something new

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Note to self, learn to understand the length of Hiccstrid chapters. I am trying to evenly split between all characters, but for this season most are in similar places. As the events in the last few chapters all take place within 24 hours, I thought it'd be best to just continue this, so the timeline doesn't get jumbled. I haven't forgot the other characters, I must just be more enthralled in these POVs as they have gone on over twice as long as expected. Like this is my longest chapter so far at 4k words and over 7 pages, and I don't even know how. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Something old, Something new**

 _ **Astrid**_

"Come on sleepy-head, it's about time you woke up." Heather teased, as I squinted my eyes and sat up. The room shone, as sunlight beamed through the windows. With a few quick rubs of my eyes, I quickly readjusted to the light, yawning heavily.

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Time for you to give me answers." She said sternly, but with a playful glimmer in her eyes. "We didn't get to speak for long earlier before you dozed off, so you, young lady, are going to tell me everything." She chuckled, as she reached over to the table and picked the tray up. I quickly scooted back into a more comfortable position, as she passed it over to me and I rested it on my lap.

"You are a lifesaver." I blurted out happily, staring down at the plate of bread, cheese, various meats. Looking down though, it wasn't that which caught my attention. It was the light brown shape sitting at the far corner of the tray. "Gingerbread. You know that's my favourite!" I exclaimed. "How did you…?"

"Mum and the head baker used to be good friends. I asked mum last night if she would speak to her for me this morning. Make you something to make you feel more at home." She said softly. "I was going to give you it earlier, but you sort of left me hanging here."

"Sorry. It was a long night." I deflected, choosing to focus more on starting to eat, than to talk. A slice or two of cheese and two pieces of ham later, I went for a roll of bread, when Heather grabbed my arm. Raising my eyes from the plate, to meet her eyes, she was just smirking with a devious look.

"Astrid, come on. You know I'm not gonna stop until you tell me." She laughed, releasing my arm, and sitting in front of me with her arms over her chest. I nodded, but it didn't stop me clearing the plate, before I raised my head back up to face her. I slowly placed the tray beside me on the bed, as I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest.

"You want the truth?" I asked timidly. She nodded, and I let out a deep sigh. "The truth is that I am a big fraud. Everything I thought was a lie. I'm just a lie." I said defeatedly, lowering my head and rocking it between my knees. In a flash, she was upon me, pulling my head up to look at her.

"Oh, Astrid. Nothing you could do would ever make me think that of you. Just tell me what happened." She said comfortingly, gripping my hands in her own, as she kneeled in front of me.

"I don't want you to…" I started, but she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Listen to me." The black-haired girl said firmly, a look of defiance in her eyes. "I am here for you now, tomorrow, and every tomorrow after that. There isn't anything you can say that will change that. Do you remember that night when I was so worried for my mother that I came to you and cried into your arms?" She asked unashamedly and I nodded back. "You didn't laugh at me, look down on me, or push me away. Please don't push me away, sister." As she smiled at me, I allowed my knees to descend, giving her just the chance to pounce on me into a hug. "Please tell me what's happening?" I let out a deep breath, as we sat there, inches from each other.

"I'm scared Heather." I said bluntly, even causing her to recede back a bit. "I'm meant to be strong. Brave. Fearless. Not this…" I added scornfully, mockingly gesturing to myself.

"You are all of those things Astrid. You're the strongest person I've ever met." Heather avowed forcefully.

"No. I'm not." I countered bluntly, shaking my head.

"Yes, you are." She urged, resting both hands on my shoulders.

"NO. I'M NOT!" I exploded loudly. "I close my eyes, and all I feel is the pain. Last night I was that scared of what I saw, I literally woke up screaming and in tears." I said, trying with all my might to not start crying again.

"When was this?" She asked softly. "You should have called for me, you know I would have come running."

"I know you would. I didn't want you seeing me like that… like this." I confessed weakly.

"Do you think I'd have cared what you looked like. You needed help and I would've come."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you worrying about me. Hiccup did try to fetch you back here, but I stopped him." I admitted. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hiccup? I asked him to check on you for me, just after we left for the night." She said, suddenly looking down, as if she was disappointed in herself. "I knew I should have stayed with you. I didn't want to go. I shouldn't have left you alone." This time it was my turn to reach out and confort her.

"Heather. I'm fine. There's nothing more you could have done." I said with a smile, as she looked back up at me. "I just asked him to stay until I fell asleep, I don't know, I didn't want to be alone."

"That's all?" She asked. I nodded instantly, but I could see the cogs inside her mind start spinning and her lip twitched into a grin. As she just continued to stare curiously, I could feel my cheeks already lighting up bright red, so I quickly ducked my head, pulling the blanket fully over myself until everything was darkness.

"Yep Heather. That's all. Thanks for the meal. Goodnight." I quickly sputtered. I held tightly onto the fur, not feeling any resistance. For a minute, I kept there, until I slowly allowed my hold to loosen. Almost instantly, it was ripped away and threw onto the floor, leaving me sat there putting on a fake sulky face. "No fair, Heather, you know I'm injured." I pouted.

"Start talking Hofferson. Or I'll have to take the gingerbread away as well." She said heartlessly.

"You wouldn't…" I pleaded.

"Oh, I would." She joked, quickly reaching over, and grabbing the tray, before placing it on the table beside her. I curled my hand into a fist and shook it jokingly at her.

"Now you're gonna get it! When I've recovered you are so done!" I teased. She just turned back to smile at me, giving me the same unrelenting pouting eyes. "Okay. So maybe that wasn't the full truth." I admitted, as she just giddily scooted towards me. "Honestly. I had another nightmare this morning. I tried to pull the blanket over my head and just hide, but it wouldn't budge. Weird right?" I continued, as she nodded along. "But what was weirder was when I found your brother laying there next to me." At that bit, her eyes widened to the size of shields, and her mouth dropped to the floor. "No, don't you start thinking what I think you're thinking. I overheard him later, saying that he just fell asleep and he was just as surprised when he woke up."

"So, what did you do? About the nightmare?" She asked slowly, taking time to just let everything sink in. I could see the wrinkles forming on her forehead as she processed it, just that alone made me start to chuckle a bit.

"I didn't do anything. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't just wake him up to stop me from crying again. How pathetic would that be? I was laying there, freezing with cold sweat chilling me to the bone, and I didn't have the strength to get up." I responded, as she just sat there silently. "So, I did the only thing I could, I slid across to keep myself warm."

"So, let me get this straight. You're here for one night, and you're already snuggling up in bed with my brother." She giggled. "OW!" She soon stopped laughing as my fist caught her arm.

"No. It was self-preservation. I had no choice." I forced myself to say. She just nodded with pouted lips, before she cracked into a fit of laughter holding her stomach. Only then did I realise my cheeks were glowing again. I pulled both my arms up, to cover my face, but it was too late. "You are so dead, Heather. And NO. Not a word of this to anyone. Understand?" She didn't reply, just kept cackling loudly, and smartly stepped back before she got punched again. "Right, it's getting too warm in here." I announced. "Time to get some fresh air." I quickly scooted out of the bed, with the pain seemingly nulled mostly.

"Yeah, I hear the Dragon's edge welcome tour is world famous." She teased, before bending down and collecting something out of a bag. "Here are some of your spare clothes. I'll wait outside while you get changed, we don't want you looking a mess now do we?" Heather irked, smiling as she placed the folded light blue shirt and deep blue leggings on the edge of the bed. "Your boots, skirt and coat are on the table." She added, before sauntering out of the room. I quickly changed, even neatly braiding my hair in the mirror before I ran out of the door. Only a moment later I quickly snuck back in, plucking the gingerbread from the tray and taking a bite, before rushing back out. _Nothing beats gingerbread._

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

Six hours. Six hours of sitting down and doing nothing but talking, arguing, and trying not to strangle Mildew. The meeting paused for half an hour at around noon for a lunch break, but even after that, it was nearly two more hours until it eventually ended. Everything from trade to taxes, from breastplates to bandits, from horses to heresy. _How did dad manage to suffer these for all these years?_ But all in all, by the end I felt lot more happy with how things were going to proceed from now on. Thuggory, Camicazi and Mogadon did share some unsettling news, that the villages have began to suffer raids all of a sudden. So far, it's only been a few stolen livestock or horses, but it's definitely something that'll have to be kept an eye on in the future. Apart from, _you know who_ , everyone else on the council seemed to be accepting of change, so at least now we can move forward. As the meeting drew to an end, I let out a deep sigh, staring up at the glass above, before following the others out of the room. As most turned at the junction to head into the main heart of the castle, I sped into a light jog to catch to catch up to the master-at-arms, who was heading out into the courtyard.

"Hey, Mulch, is it still alright for me to train with you?" I asked. The stocky man turned to face me with a smile.

"Sure thing, Lord Hiccup." The man chuckled. As we reached the courtyard, I rushed to the forge. I quickly donned my armour and headed back out to where he was waiting. "I know how frustrating those things can get." The man laughed. His golden-brown beard glowed in the sunlight, as he plucked two sparring swords from the rack, and chucked one to me.

"I suppose it's just one more thing to get used to." I deadpanned, reaching my hand out to catch the sword. As my right hand instinctively stretched out to grab for the handle, a jab of pain hit me as it impacted into my palm. _What a twat,_ I thought, as I looked down at my bandaged hand. Mum said that thankfully it wasn't broken, only bruised, after yesterday's actions, but I can't believe it even went this far just because of Mildew. _I truly am such an idiot sometimes._

"So, you're using your left again?" He asked, while spinning his own sword in his hand.

"It's the only way I'll ever be able to get this to work." I answered him. From behind, I saw Gobber come into view and stand at my side.

"You're not going to let this drop, are yer lad?" He challenged.

"You know me, too stubborn to quit something when I get started." I responded proudly, as he just started to laugh.

"In some ways, you and Stoick are the exact same." He laughed, as he began to walk away and head up the stairs to watch on from above. "I know yer can do it lad, yer just gotta believe in yerself." I watched him head off, but as soon as he started climbing the steps, I turned back to face Mulch.

"I nearly had you last time, so don't be going easy on me." I japed, as I switched the sword over to my left and we began circling each other.

"I let you nearly have me last time." Mulch grinned. "If you want me at the best then your wish is my command, my lord."

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

Heather had led us on an unintentional tour of the castle. But it's easy to forget this is only her first full day here today as well. It must have been another ten minutes before we actually managed to get out and actually get to the fresh air I had asked for. Just looking out from the battlements, I could do nothing but marvel at how beautiful the castle looked. I've never seen anything like it. Every other castle I've been to is all brick and stone, but this, this is something completely new, almost magical. Made mostly of black rock which reflects the light so perfectly in the sun, that in the day it seems like the castle is almost brought to life. I looked across to Heather, who was just looking around in awe.

"Just think, this could have been where you had grown up. How different things would have been." I stated to her, as we carefully began to make our way down from the upper levels using the outer stairs.

"At least I'm here now." She said cheerily. "If I did grow up here, I may never have met you."

"Based on how well that's gone so far, I think my life would have been easier." I teased, earning a death glare, before she realised I was joking and punched me in the arm.

"Hey, can you stop punching me, I'm still very, very sore." I protested, with a pouty face.

"You started it!" She exclaimed. "It's not my fault I'm picking up on all your bad habits."

"Hmmm. Fair point." I grinned, while shrugging my shoulders. "But I wouldn't have a sister to punch, if you weren't married to my brother. So, technically, you're the one to blame." I chuckled victoriously. As she tried to respond, I couldn't stop laughing. Even resorting to pulling out a pouch I had borrowed earlier and taking a big swig of water to calm myself down.

"But you would still have had me as a sister, if you had married Hiccup instead." Heather finally snapped back, causing me to spit out the mouthful of liquid, before covering my mouth in shock. I could only huff under my breath as she burst into laughter again. "You are so easy Astrid." As we reached the bottom of the steps, we were still only halfway down to the ground. Instead of going straight down the second set of steps, I turned and walked forward, leaning over the guardrail. Heather joined me at staring down at the courtyard, before a large man clambered up the steps and planted himself next to us.

"Heather, there you are, Val was looking for you." The man stated breathlessly. As we looked to him in confusion, he took a few heavy breaths. "Don't look at me like that, there's a lot of steps there for someone with one leg." He panted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I started apologizing.

"Don't worry lass. Ol' Gobber has survived much worse than a flight or two or stairs." The man chuckled. "But seriously, Heather, your mother has asked me to find yer for her." Heather looked to me, and I nodded to her. "Just take that door there behind yer, go straight ahead and take the second left after the bend. She should still be there." He directed, as she smiled once more to me, before quickly scampering off. Now, just me and Gobber stood looking on.

"Glad to see yer okay lass." The man said bluntly. The informality startled me a bit, but for once, it was a nice change.

"Still a bit unsteady on my feet and sore, but I'm getting there." I responded happily. Only then did I notice who it was beginning to train in the courtyard. Dressed in a full black and brown suit of armour, a mix of metal and leather was Hiccup. _One word. Wow._ The design seemed to integrate the thin sheets of metal into the mostly leather outer shell. The armour looked custom-made and had a red dragon painted on one of the thick black shoulder pads. The black colour finished at about waist level, where it transitioned into the brown leather down to his boots. The most striking feature was two thin straps of black leather, raised slightly above the rest, arrowing in diagonally from each shoulder towards his heart, where the image of a large red dragon was embroidered. I've never seen anything like it. I was just left speechless.

"Pretty impressive, eh lass?" Gobber grinned, noticing that my mouth was wide open.

"Hmmm mmmm." I mumbled back. As Hiccup and a shorter, wider man began to fight, I couldn't help but stare. _Looking like that, he must be good_. Unfortunately, it only took less than ten seconds before the other man had wiped the blade out of Hiccup's hand and he had to pause to retrieve it.

"COME ON LAD, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT." Gobber shouted down. Hiccup gripped his sword, and the two started to fight once more. Only now did it click that this was the man I had heard earlier, calling for Hiccup, before he had to leave this morning. It was evident already the man couldn't be quiet if his life depended on it, especially as even in the sleepy state I was in, I had heard every word between them earlier.

"You two seem to have a special bond." I pointed out, as I looked to see him watching on proudly.

"That kid is like an actual son to me." Gobber beamed. "He didn't have the easiest time growing up with his mum gone, and he needed someone to be there for him. Especially after he actually started training. Life was a lot different here last time you were here." I was nodding along, until his final sentence. _What? When have I ever been here before_?

"Here? Are you sure?" I queried.

"You don't remember, lass?" He asked, turning to face me. I just shook my head. _It's weird. When Heather dragged me all through the castle, I kept getting strange flashes, like Déjà vu, I must just still be recovering._ "You two were only little things. Four or five I think. Scampering around the castle like you owned it. You were so cute together." The big man said softly. Thankfully he turned back to cheer on encouragement, before he could see me flame up like a tomato. "COME ON HICCUP. THAT'S ZERO TO TWO. YOU'VE GOT AN AUDIENCE TO IMPRESS HERE." _And there goes all subtlety._ Luckily, I think the two men below were too focused on the fight to acknowledge Gobber, or even look up.

"What do you mean by together? I've never heard of any of this before." I responded gingerly.

"You and him were inseparable. Stoick and your father practically had to drag you two apart each night, or you wouldn't sleep. I've never seen the lad so upset when I told him you were leaving. I told him that I'd make sure his father would set up a visit, so he could see you. But…" I looked eagerly for him to continue, but he just dropped his head and sighed heavily.

"But?" I asked softly.

"But shortly after that, Stoick hit a new low. Hiccup's father always struggled after losing Val, and that eventually caught up to Hiccup. Stoick stopped going out to tourneys and balls. Stop meeting people altogether. Shut himself and the castle down. Kept Hiccup under lock and key. Gods that crushed the boy." He said emotionally. I could him fighting the tears, as he turned back to look at me. He motioned to speak, but then I saw his eyes snap onto the chain around my neck, more specifically the ring on the chain. I looked down, running my fingers along the large ring. I think it was meant to be a bracelet but I can remember asking mum to adapt it, so I could wear it around my neck.

"Is that? May I?" He asked jaggedly, motioning to the main silver link. I carefully untied it behind my neck, cupping it in my hand before slowly handing it to him. His eyes grew wide in excitement as he inspected it. "The truth is all here, lass. Just look."

"I don't see how…" I started.

"Just look. AH, they are your initials on the front side." He told me, even though I already knew all this. "And here," he said flipping it over, "HH…"

"HH for House Hofferson." I stated firmly. "I've had this since I was a kid. I think I'd…" But as I spoke, everything seemed to unravel.

"Think again." Gobber smirked. "THERE WE GO LAD, THAT'S BETTER. I THINK YOU'RE AS READY AS YOU'LL EVER BE." I looked down at the ring, as he passed it back to me with a telling smile. "That was the first thing the lad ever made, with a lot of my help. I mean he was like five. He wanted to give yer something to remember him by until next time. I don't think he thought it'd be over a decade." He said solemnly. "Hiccup has a matching one in a drawer in the forge." The man said forthrightly, as he turned to the courtyard. Gobber's yelling only seemed to momentarily distract Hiccup, as once more he was pressed under the other man's blade, before eventually yielding. He threw his sword to the ground, before storming into the forge. _He actually can't be this bad, can he?_


	32. A way with the blades

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Firstly, I just want to thank everyone for the support and I hope you'll keep enjoying the story going forward. I've started to get a lot of reviews, so I would like your input on how you would prefer I respond to them. I read them all, and have been replying to people personally if they have an account, but this will start to become more difficult as more guest reviews come in. Just for this time, I'm going to go through the bulk of the reviews at the start of this chapter, so if you want me to continue replying to the reviews like this, please let me know. For guest reviewers, hopefully you'll understand which response is aimed at you, hopefully I've made it clear in the first line of each response, if it's about the subject you reviewed on.**

 **Secondly, I'm just letting you know that I haven't been feeling well the last few days, so I've decided to post this chapter now and leave the second half until I feel better. I hope you understand, and hopefully I can get on with part two tomorrow :)**

 **Guest:** Hiccup x Astrid was always something I had planned for this story, and I will continue to build that relationship up. There is still a long way to go, so I won't force it all into one season. While it is something I enjoy writing, I don't want to overdo it and make it the primary focus, when I have such a wide scale on which to build the story on.

 **Sam Hill:** I wanted to leave Valka's actual relation to the main Targaryens a bit of a mystery. I was tempted to have her be the mad king's sister etc. but I don't doubt Robert would have made sure both she and Hiccup were killed if she was that important. So, I left it just at name value. You don't need to worry about me leaving Toothless out. I could hardly put HTTYD characters in a world where dragons exist and not have them ride dragons at some point. Some major things will go down before they get them, but they definitely will. With Hiccup's skills, I'm sure a flight suit wouldn't be too difficult, when it gets to that :)

 **Guest:** To not make the story too saturated with Dragons (having like 10 new dragons suddenly appear from nowhere would sort of make the end against the white walkers a bit too easy) I intend to only give certain characters dragons.

 **Batmd:** The Haddocks will meet Daenerys later, but not before a few of the other characters have. Originally, I planned on having Ruffnut and Tuffnut being at Dany's side by now, but I decided to wait until she is past the Qarth stage. I couldn't see a way to make it work, and so I delayed it.

 **Odinson:** I really like that idea. Maybe once I get a bit later in the story, or I am struggling to find inspiration at some point, I may just write a one-shot on the history of house Haddock. If that goes down well, I could do the same for the other houses.

 **Guest:** Your idea about House haddock following the Norse Gods is a good one, but I think it would be quite difficult to actually put it in. I've tried to put in as much from the HTTYD world as would make sense, but I'd rather just keep the religions in the background.

 **Blitz:** Honestly, I've got a lot planned out, but Hiccup losing his leg is still something I'm a bit undecided on. I don't want to just shove it in there for no reason, but in the future, if I see a way for it to be put in that actually adds to the story, I will do.

 **Eye:** Don't worry, Toothless will definitely not just be the name of Hiccup's sword ;)

 **Guest:** I don't know where you got that feeling from, but I can wholeheartedly say that I had no intention of a Ruff x Tuff thing going on here. I've depicted the two characters as being the only thing each other has left, and so they are naturally close, but there will definitely be nothing between them like with Jamie and Cersei.

 **Guest:** I don't think I'll change the world so that there are now going to be a handful of new dragon species, but I think I'll have to make one exception for Toothless :)

 **Guest:** About the game of thrones characters POV, I'm still undecided if I want to do it. I have thought about just randomly adding a few flashback chapters from their POV, one from Ned/Robert during the rebellion with Stoick, or Margaery on how her and Astrid met etc. If a specific one is requested, I may change, and do present day from Daenerys or Jon for example.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: A way with the blades**

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _Damn it Gobber._ I'd managed for the first time to get Mulch on the ropes and then just as I was about to make him yield, you had to yell down to me. I completely lost focus, and within a second or two, Mulch had me locked under his blade. I gripped it with all I had, but with my weaker hand it just wasn't a winning battle. Soon it buckled under the pressure and I had to yield. Three straight losses, what an embarrassment.

"Good job Hiccup, just keep focused and next time you'll have me. Guess that training has paid off." Mulch said encouragingly. I smiled back, but inside I was furious. I'd been training against him for months with my left, working as hard as I could so it would be ready come battle, and now, because of one split-second lapse, I'd have to wait longer to prove it.

"I'm ready. Now. Let's do this properly. That's as good as I'm gonna get it. Can you do that for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Only if you're sure. It's a big step." He replied hesitantly.

"I'm ready. I'll be back in a minute." I said excitably, throwing the sparring sword to the ground, and rushing into the forge. Entering the forge, I quickly headed to the back room. I reached first for my helmet that sat on the centre of my desk. I have designed it to look similar in shape to that worn by the Unsullied. Or what I could adapt from pictures in the books from the castle's library. It is narrow, and has a detachable faceguard, rather than one lump of metal with eye holes. Unlike the Unsullied's, mine is black and red. The neck-guard is black leather, and the face of the helmet is all black. The top of the helmet is inspired by the one's used by the kingsguard, that I saw during the King's visit at Winterfell. Except, instead of three fins, I chose to sculp it with only one red fin starting at the forehead and going over the top to the back of my head. I made this a few weeks ago, this would be my first chance to test it. As long as I don't die, or it somehow blocks my vision, and I have to fight blind, all should be good.

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

I was just looking on, a bit confused honestly. _Is it bad that I expected more?_ The courtyard was now silent; the people who were watching just went straight back to their duties. _Am I just making a big deal out of nothing here? I know not everyone can be supremely gifted with a_ _weapon, but I… No, I shouldn't judge, that's not fair._ Gobber must have known what I was thinking, as he turned and smiled at me.

"I know that look anywhere lass, you think you could beat him." He laughed.

"I don't think I could... I know I could." I said proudly. "But not without my axe. When we got ambushed, it got left behind. I can't do anything without it." I added sorrowfully. I've had that axe since I was ten, now it's rusting in a cave in the middle of nowhere. _Just my luck_.

"What's it look like?" Gobber questioned. I was a bit confused, but soon realised what he was asking and gestured out the length of the handle and width and size of the head. "Don't you worry. We'll get on made for you. I'm head blacksmith so you can count on it getting done." He vowed.

"Really? Thank you so much. I'm only really comfortable when I know I can protect myself. Are you going to be making it?" I asked eagerly, only just managing to stop myself physically bouncing up and down in joy.

"I'm afraid not," he started, and I instantly felt a little crestfallen, "I have an assistant that's a specialist in unique, personalized weapons. You'll have to come with me to see him later on." I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. "That assistant made all of Hiccup's gear." The blacksmith said with a hefty laugh. _What's funny about that?_

"Doesn't look like it did him must good." I muttered under my breath, before I realised what and quickly covered my mouth. "I didn't mean that. Honestly I…" The blacksmith just cut me off with booming laughter.

"I'll tell him you said that." He joked. _Or at least I hope he was joking._ "I think the lad's not done a bad job. Sir Mulch is one of the finest swordsmen we have here, he's not master-at-arms for nothing." He said seriously.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I backtracked. _After all he'd done for me, the last thing I'd want is for him to think that I've insulted him and hate me for it._

"Oh, and lass, you do know Hiccup was using his weaker hand, right?" Gobber said casually, before almost bursting into laughing. As I just stood there in a mix of disbelief and shock, I could just see the blacksmith still bent over in laughter out of the corner of my eye as I turned and faced back to the courtyard.

"Weaker hand?" I mumbled quietly. _With his left, he's definitely no Jaime Lannister, but_ _I have to credit that if that was his weak hand, then maybe I have vastly, vastly underestimated Hiccup's skill._ Gobber stopped laughing, to lean forward on the railing, as he looked over to me. I could see the admiration for Hiccup in his eyes, as he faced me.

"Hiccup has always been gifted with a sword. He has this way with the blades. He'll play it down, but Hiccup may be one of the finest swordsmen in the seven kingdoms…"

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

Holding the helmet in my bandaged hand, and my two swords awkwardly in the other, I headed back out into the courtyard. I plunged one of the swords point first into the ground, before doing the same for the other, and then carefully planted the helmet on the ground. I promised myself since I was a child I would learn how to dual-wield swords, now this is finally my chance. I took a deep breath, before slowly removing the bandage to allow myself full control during the fight. My knuckles are bruised, and the hand is mildly swollen, but I can do this. _I know I can._

I picked up the helmet, slotting it over my head. Mulch had returned with his actual sword, and placed his helmet on, keeping the visor open. I reached down with my left, grasping the freshly forged sword in my hand. I started making this after getting back from Winterfell. It's shorter than my main one, and I haven't had the time to engrave it yet, but it does have a beautiful shape. I span it around in my hand, checking the weight, and inspecting the blade. _Here we go._ I coiled my right hand around my main blade, smiling as the feel of the hilt crossed my palm. There was some pain, as I firmed my hold, but I could suffer it for now. With both weapons spinning effortlessly in my hands, like the blades were an extension of my arms, I nodded to Mulch, as he pulled his sword from its sheathe.

"You sure about this, Lord Hiccup?" He asked one last time. I nodded back.

"As sure as anyone could be." I grinned back from beneath my helmet. I stepped forward towards him, as he slammed his visor closed.

"GO ON LAD. SHOW HIM WHAT YER MADE OF!" Came a very loud cheer of support from Gobber. I looked up to see him shaking his hand as a fist in support. I couldn't help but smile seeing him bouncing about, but then I saw something that halted me in my tracks. Astrid. _Why is she here? Oh Gods, this is going to be so embarrassing. Please don't tell me she was there all the time I was getting my arse kicked. You know what. It doesn't matter. Well, what have I got to lose. Apart from my head. Mulch please don't kill me._ I shook my head to snap me out of it, and I turned back to face him. Circling each other, this soon became very real. Too real. Well here it goes.

Waiting on me to make the first move, Mulch jockeyed in and out, baiting my blade. I waited for my chance, and as he stepped into range once more, I took the first swing. Allowing the handle to swivel in my grip, I swiped down at his waist with my right hand. With barely a muscle moved, he deflected the blow down to the ground, before quickly spinning his sword back around towards my heart. With my left, I forced his blade back, slashing at him once to force his retreat. With both swords swinging almost seemingly within my hands once more, I waited for him to try to break my guard, but no attack came. As much as I have improved by training with him, it has also given him time to learn me. Learn my technique, my strengths, my weaknesses. He knows if he strikes first, with two swords I could easily withstand the assault and push my advantage home. I gritted my teeth, this time striking lower, and this time with my weaker arm. As he'd done earlier, Mulch expertly dealt with the left handed thrust, skimming my blade off of his sword and into the dirt. As I began to strike with my right, he jabbed the hilt of his sword into my left wrist, forcing my weapon from my hand. As the sword slammed into the mud, Mulch swiveled his sword back to block my strike. Locking together fiercely, the two blades glimmering as if they are fused as one. I tilted my wrist this way and that, trying to find just the narrowest gap to exploit. My hand burning, as my throbbing knuckles clutched the sword. _I can't keep this stress on it as long as usual. I'll have to win this soon_. My left leg planted deep into the dirt, I jolted my right foot forward towards him, close enough that our swords had been forced ever closer to his chest. In one swift movement, I pulled my blade down, ducking immediately as his sword swept over my head. Now primed beneath his eyeline, I turned my blade and struck up at his neck with the hilt. The hefty impact of the pommel against his neck-guard rocked him backwards, far enough that it gave me time to advance into the space he left behind and pick up my dropped sword. Mulch shook his head, grasping his sword firmly with two hands, as we faced off again.

Learning from the last two lunges, I waited longer, almost enticing him into my trap. The experienced warrior, though, must have been laughing. He stood firm, solid in his stance, with nothing to bend him. I had to try something new. I charged, swinging strongly with my right. But before I followed through the strike, I stopped halfway, leaving Mulch to raise his sword hastily to block. With no contact, I saw a look a confusion cross the man's eyes. With his stance now automatically defensive, and his sword away from his body, I took advantage. Hastily using my left and aiming down at the man's unguarded leg, I finally could gain some traction in the fight. Although my bluff strike had broken his resolve, Mulch salvaged a strong swing to push back my left-handed blow at the last moment. As he began to fall back further and further as I gained ground with strike after strike, it was clear he was barely holding on. With two swords, I could see the gaps in his defense, and now I could meander around his guard to press the victory home. The strike from my left hit his sword with such force it nearly knocked him to his knees, and the hit from the right had all but ended the duel. Yet as he deflected the attack, the pommel of his sword smashed straight against my wrist. My eyes instinctively closed as the surges of pain flowed vigorously from my hand up my arm. I quickly stepped back, only just managing to keep hold of the sword. Mulch stood back to his full height, taking my pause in strikes as a weakness, and for the first time, he rushed forward offensively. The first towards my right shoulder, then to my left knee, then the third at my centre. My left hand, although weaker, held firm to resist all three strikes. As the aching in my right hand seemed to mellow, I coiled my hand firmly, a smile crossing my lips. _Now we have a fight._ I stood up proudly, as two voices cheered me on.

As the shorter man slammed his blade onto mine, I jumped back, blocking two blows, and dodging the next. He pushed forward, with neat, precise blows. I shifted left, allowing the blade to skim inches from my chest, as I turned side on. Spinning on my axis, I perfectly evaded two more hits, using the momentum in my movement to rise with power and send the man hurling backwards from one synchronized blow from both of my swords. His sword trembling in his hand, as I shattered more and more blows onto the steel, staining his metal with dents. My swings now branding his blade for eternity with a reminder of this fight. Wind rushing through the gaps in my helmet, the rush surged within me, like an invisible power was pushing me on. Pinpoint blows struck towards the man's body, his sword now barely raising in time to counter my advances. The older man's experience and wisdom in battle had given him his chance, but now I had him on the ropes. A delicate precise right-handed blow slashed towards the man's waist. The tip of my sword struck before he could muster his resistance, but he blocked just in time to avoid serious damage. As his blade flashed mine away, my steel skimmed off his armour, clanging loudly as it hit. I withdrew my weapon, before striking at him again once more with my right. One forceful thrust later, and Mulch's sword laid dull, battered, and bent, resting in the dirt. My swords at his neck, the man raised his arms in surrender as he yielded.

I threw my swords point down into the ground, so they hung there, hilts to my waist. I quickly pulled off my helmet as the man opposite did the same. I let out a deep breath, smiling widely as I could hear Gobber cheering on loudly from above. Mulch looked pleased, as he nodded to me, and stepped forward.

"Very well fought, my Lord, looks like you don't need any more training." Mulch said breathlessly, still panting hard, as his face burned red from exhaustion.

"I learned from the best." I grinned back. "But I still have some work to do until it's battle ready."

"You'll get there, after seeing that I don't doubt you can get it perfected." He said optimistically, smiling at me as he walked to the side and retrieved his weapon. He looked carefully over the blade, his face dropping a little, as he stared at the almost unrecognizable sword. He looked up at me, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I asked you to fight me, Mulch, don't you worry, I'll have this fixed up good as new." I said happily, as I strolled over, and he passed the blade over. He grinned up at me as I shook his hand.

"Should I tell Bucket you are ready for your final challenge?" He asked eagerly.

"Soon, Mulch, soon." I vowed, holding up my injured hand. "Once this is healed, then I'll take Bucket on, maybe I'll even survive a minute." I joked. "Until then, I'll give it time to recover, I'd only do more damage to continue training now." Mulch nodded at me, as I turned to head into the forge. I held the helmet under my arm, as I pulled out my two swords from the ground and placed them on top of Mulch's across my arms. With a bounce in my step, I reached the forge, still with Gobber's cheers ringing in my ears.

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

 _Well… That happened._ Of all the things I'd been expecting, that, that was not it. _How does someone even learn to fight like that?_ Gobber wasn't lying when he said Hiccup had skill, just severely underplaying it. From all the tourneys and duels I've been to, there has never been anyone like this. Most men fight with fire in their veins, putting full effort into every single, hammering with full power. This was different. Seemingly gentle, precise blows, and tactical strikes rather than just a flurry of attacks. I've always valued speed over power, but never before have I seen anyone used agility in combat with such ease. _I need my axe, then I need to try him for myself. I can take him. All it takes is one good hit._

"Not bad for a fishbone, eh lass?" Gobber loudly voiced, as he made his way behind around me and stood at the top of the stairs. I stifled a laugh at the description, but soon started walking to follow him down to the courtyard.

"Where did he learn that technique? I've never seen anything like it." I asked openly, as we started descending the steps towards the ground.

"Not likely anyone has. Lad trained himself when his dad didn't let him in training with the others. It took him a while to get it down, but even now he's still not content with it." The man stated frankly, turning to look at me as his comment stopped me in my tracks. "Stoick never appreciated his son's gifts, still doesn't." He finished solemnly, before turning back around, and continuing down.

"Then what's wrong with him?" I asked firmly. "If Hiccup was a Dayne of Starfall, no-one would even question that he deserved to wield Dawn. I don't see how his father wouldn't be proud of him. That was incredible."

"Me neither, lass, me neither." Gobber said sadly, as we reached the floor and headed across the courtyard. "Even just a couple of years ago, Hiccup wasn't anywhere near as tall or strong as he is now, I guess Stoick just wanted more. The son he always wanted is right here, and the daft fool is blind to it." Gobber said honestly, with a shake of his head. _I could understand it, Hiccup does look a lot different to the last time I saw him a few years ago. Wait, last saw him…_ We kept walking, and I racked my brain to find the memory, and as we reached the entrance it hit me. _The boy I saved at that Tourney at Highgarden. It was Hiccup. Quite a bit shorter, and more nervous and edgy, but it was him. For sure. The same messy auburn hair and bright green eyes. How could I have not seen it sooner? At least I know for sure that he didn't know it was me…_


	33. Barely just begun

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Last Hiccup/Astrid chapter for a while. I think this will leave it at a point where I can focus on the rest and push the story forward. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Guest:** While I have played through the telltale game of thrones series, I think it might get a bit confusing to add that in as well. I already have a lot to plan and I think that would only complicate it too much. Stoick is a character I'll make sure we have more time with, don't worry about that. We definitely haven't seen the last of him.

 **Sam Hill:** Thanks for the support :)

 **n5agam:** Not going to lie, it will still be a little while before i introduce the dragons. Please understand that there will be a good reason why I chosen to add them where i have later down the line.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Barely just begun**

 _ **Astrid**_

Unbelievable warmth struck me instantly, as the door to the forge opened and a pulse of heat burst out into the courtyard. Like a warm bath after a midnight dip in the lake, the sweltering heat welcomed me in its embrace. As the steam parted, the sound of hammering echoed through the walls. Gobber stumbled in first, using his hand to waft the vapour away, as he traversed the maze of tables and benches to reach the source of the humming metal.

"Do yer ever rest, lad?" Gobber boomed loudly, somehow managing to drown the banging out.

"Hey, you know me, I can't finish one job without two more popping right back up in its place." A voice retorted back from a shadowed corner. As I delved deeper into the wooden furnace, the blurred outline of the man cleared to show Hiccup hunched over a desk, tool in his hand. Out of his armour, and biting his lip in concentration, he gazed up momentarily from the sword in his other hand. "I did kinda ruin Mulch's sword, so it's only right I fix it." Hiccup said quickly, before diverting back to the weapon and continuing to hammer out the dents. He ran his right hand across the blade smoothly, tilting it ever so acutely and timing the blows perfectly with his left to hit key points in the metal.

"You're still healing Hiccup, don't push yourself too far." Gobber said in a serious tone, walking forward towards him.

"Look, I'm using my left. No harm is being done here." Hiccup chuckled back lightheartedly. "I'm glad you've come to check in on me, but I'm fine. Honestly." Once more he looked up from the metal to see Gobber standing opposite him, a serious look on the older man's face. With a grin on his face, Hiccup smiled encouragingly towards him, as he continued to pound the metal calmly. Flicking his view down once more, he accidentally locked eyes with me, as I stepped further from the entrance towards Gobber's side. "Oh, Hey Astrid. Hey Astrid. I didn't expect to see out this early. I…. OWWWWW!" With one unfortunate swing, metal struck against skin and bone rather than the blade of the sword. Hiccup dived backwards, instantly screaming, before he shoved his fingers into his mouth and rocked back and forth with his eyes closed. I suppressed the giggle in my throat by slapping my hands across my lips, while Gobber just acted as the epitome of empathy, by bursting out into gut-bouncing laughter.

"I'm sorry." I muttered apologetically, still wincing as Hiccup squirmed in pain. As his eyes opened, they were clearly watering, but he managed to utter something under his breath. He pulled his bulging fingers free, holding them gently is his other palm.

"I'm fine." He voiced louder this time. "I didn't need this hand anyway." He quipped, though his gritted teeth expressed the hidden hurt he was trying to conceal.

"I don't even know how yer still in one piece, if yer had my luck you wouldn't even have any limbs left about now." Gobber teased, walking over, and putting his arm around Hiccup. "Come on, let's go get you fixed up. I'm sure the lass can wait a few minutes." He looked back to me and proceeded to help Hiccup through a small door at the back of the room after I nodded to him. I waited in almost silence for a few minutes, before Gobber squeezed back through the doorway and limped towards me.

"Is he okay?" I asked softly.

"Oh, he'll be fine. There might be a bit of a delay on your axe being made, but Hiccup won't let you down." He said cheerily.

"My axe? What does this have to… Are you saying Hiccup's actually your assistant here?" I asked, a bit taken back.

"Best assistant I've ever had." The man beamed happily. "Anything you think of, he can make. When I'm gone, he might have to take over this place as well." Gobber looked around fondly, running his hand slowly over a workbench. "I should get going, the lad's expecting yer." He finished briskly, before departing, and leaving me stood there in the middle of the forge. A few seconds passed, but I carefully maneuvered through the room towards the far door. As I reached the entrance I slowed. _Why am I this nervous?_ I pushed the feeling aside and knocked gently, with Hiccup's welcoming smile leading me in.

"I really am happy you're feeling better. I didn't expect to see you earlier." He said optimistically from his seat facing me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, probably wasn't helpful to have me distracting you." I admitted apologetically. "Is your hand okay?" I stepped a few feet further into the room, taking time to take in everyone I was seeing. _This is incredible. Designs and prototypes like I've never seen before._

"No, it was my fault. I probably should have focused more on my work than you." He chuckled. "At least it was a hammer and not something with a point."

"Do you seriously make everything into a joke?" I questioned lightly.

"What else am I going to do. Sit and cry." He said nonchalantly, while rising to his feet. "I'm not gonna lie, this came close." He smiled, while emphasizing his multicoloured hand, black and yellow from bruises, as well as red from the inflammation and swelling. I couldn't help pulling my lips tight as the looking at it made me wince once more. "It's fine, it'll be good as new in a week or two."

"If you say so." I replied disbelievingly, bobbing my chin up and down and giving him a comical pout. He sulkily sank back into the chair, crossing his arms in defiance.

"That is, unless you decide to injure me again." He flipped back, mockingly stroking his injured hand.

"Excuse me, you were the one that said it was your fault for staring at me." I teased back.

"I didn't say that… did I?" He shot back, his eyes widening as he realised what he said. "I blame exhaustion, it's been a long day. You suffer Mildew for six hours, then fight a duel." He excused lightheartedly.

"I suppose I can accept that. Just don't expect to share my bed again tonight." I teased. He soon blushed bright scarlet, probably as much as me. _What the fuck did I just say? Oh, my Gods, who am I? Where has Astrid Hofferson gone? This is ridiculous._

"If I recall correctly, it was my lady's decision." He bantered back.

"Always the gentleman, eh?" I chuckled, stealing Gobber's line. Throwing his hands up in resignation, he forced himself back to his feet and then turned towards the desk, digging through a drawer. Quickly pulling something out, and closing the drawer gently, he turned back to face me, holding whatever he had chosen behind his back suspiciously.

"Hiccup, come on, what are you hiding?" I asked rather curiously.

"Gobber mentioned you requested me to build you an axe. Well… here it is." He said gleefully, starting to pull the weapon out.

'What? When? How did you manage to…?" I exploded happily, reaching my arms out. Yet before my hand had touched the handle, I retracted my arms and folded them across my chest. "What is that?" I asked sulkily.

"Erm, it's an axe. Your axe." He said nervously, holding out the handle towards me. I reluctantly reached out, to hold it within my grasp. He was shifting a little uncomfortably as he released his hold on it, and as soon as I took full control I could see why. The weapon is almost perfect, a divine curved blade, and a perfectly weighted creation. Yet despite that, it is far too small, a weapon perfect for a child. "Do you remember it?" He asked uneasily, stepping forward towards me. The more I looked over it, the more I was taken back to a moment just like this, over a decade previous.

"I asked you to make it for me, didn't I?" I asked ashamedly, and he nodded. "It was the last time I was here, you promised me you'd bring it when you next visited. But you never did."

"I've kept it in here, polishing and sharpening it so it hasn't rusted to oblivion. Just one of many things I couldn't let fade away." He said with a smile, opening the drawer again and rummaging through. I slowly made my way to his side, brushing his shoulder as I could see him smiling down at the bunch of trinkets and weapons.

"May I?" I asked cautiously, reaching my hand out. He reluctantly nodded, but soon his eyes lit up when I carefully picked up the silver ring and turned towards him. "Has this been left in here to collect dust all these years?" I asked sincerely. Hiccup reached out, gently taking it off of me, before he smiled down at it affectionately.

"Truthfully, yes." He said bluntly, which hit me on some deep level. _Wait… Why does that upset me? I didn't even know the significance of this until an hour ago._ "But, I didn't need it. You already gave me something a lot more permanent to remember you by." He smiled cheekily, as he raised his other hand to his chin, pointing prominently to the small horizontal scar. I tilted my head to the side, quizzically staring at the mark.

"You can't be serious." I chuckled outright. All I got as a response was telltale nodding, as he laughed back at me. "I don't believe you."

"Yes, you do." He grinned at me, leaning forward until he was close. "See, whenever you're near me I get hurt, you're like a curse."

"A curse?" I sniggered back, before jabbing him in the arm. "I can see that."

"I shouldn't have given you an axe." He admitted sheepishly, holding his arms in the air.

"Hmmm mmmm," I nodded in agreement. "So, how did exactly did I give you that scar?"

"You're rememberingbits and pieces already, when you remember that, I think I'd like to be a bit further away from you. And have my sword at hand." He backtracked slowly, making for the exit.

"Hiccup? Tell me!" I demanded. _I don't know why this is so important all of a sudden, but damn me if I don't get the answer._

"Sorry. What was that? I couldn't hear you." He said mockingly, slipping out and away. I huffed in frustration, before blindly following. He looked back at me, grinning as he made for the main forge entrance. He dashed out the door, but only a second later he was stopped in his tracks. I didn't see the collision, but a high-pitched scream and a loud thud later told me all I needed to hear…

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

And once again, Astrid has left me aching and in pain. I looked over, to see Heather lying flat out on her back. As I sat back up, a loud crack sounded as my spine popped back into place. Heather was just looking up at me, a bewildered expression across her face.

"I guess that's one way to hug your sister." Astrid jeered, while leaning on the forge entrance.

"OW! Hiccup why?" Heather wheezed.

"Hey, don't blame me, it's your psychotic axe-wielding sister-by-law I was running from." I pleaded, as she raised her arm to jab me. She gave me a long look with squinted eyes, before sitting up abruptly to face Astrid's direction.

"Really, Astrid. After last night I thought it would be all hand-holding and kissing by candlelight." Heather teased loudly. _Oh great, now the entire castle knows, thank you so much sister._ I simply groaned, as I slammed my head back down to the ground. Not a second later had passed, when a short squeal sounded next to me. I looked over and Astrid's axe had landed inches from Heather's head. "Okay. Okay." She reasoned. "I could have done that just a tad more subtly." One more deep breath and I pulled myself up, before turning to her and pulling her to her feet.

"So, what's up Heather? I doubt you came this far just to spy on us." I asked calmly. She started to smirk, before I'm pretty sure Astrid gave her a death glare, as her grin soon subsided.

"Gobber told me to bring you. We've had a raven. It's from father." She said worryingly. I quickly moved until I was directly in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders as she looked up at me.

"What does it say?" I said unnervingly, staring into her eyes.

"I don't know." She replied, looking away. "They wanted you to open it. Can we go now. Please." She begged. I quickly nodded, motioning for Astrid to follow us, and we rushed through to the old meeting chambers where Gobber and mum were waiting.

* * *

"What does it say, lad?" Gobber asked slowly, after I had taken time to process the words on the scroll.

"Dad said he is sorry for not writing sooner. The war has already stated to take its toll on the men, and the North has suffered a lot of casualties. For whatever reason, Robb has been named _King in The North_ and apparently they have already achieved multiple successive victories." I recalled.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Heather asked hopefully.

"Better than defeats, yes, but, by the sounds of this, the war will not end soon. The entire continent is at odds, and dad and Robb are going farther and farther towards the lion's den." I said angrily. Gobber stepped forward, seeing the look in my eyes, and grabbing my shoulders.

"No, Hiccup. No. I know what you're thinking. It's not happening." He said in a deep, serious tone I've only rarely heard him use. "Your place is here. You can't go."

"WHY NOT GOBBER?" I exploded loudly. He didn't even flinch, seeming to already expect the outburst. "All this training. All these inventions. What has it done. TELL ME!"

"You are making a difference here. You're making life better for…" He countered.

"… FOR WHO? For my friends and father, that I likely will never see again. All these speeches, meetings, and planning. This is not me. I need to go and help. Let me go!" I fought back.

"And what about your family here." Gobber argued. _Low blow Gobber. Low blow._ I dropped my head, running my hand through my hair and sighing heavily.

"They are safe. That's all that matters. Mum can take charge here while I'm gone. I can't be useless anymore." I said, nearly fully disheartened. Gobber stepped back, as mum moved forward, placing a hand on my cheek as she smiled at me.

"Please son, I know how hard it is to leave your family. I did it for over eighteen years. You will never forgive yourself. It will tear you apart. I can't let you go. I won't lose you again." She said sorrowfully, a tear trickling down her cheek as she spoke.

"I don't want to go. I have to go. They need me." I protested.

"THEN GO!" Heather bellowed loudly, causing everyone to immediately turn to face her. She stormed forward, almost pushing mum out of the way, until she was barely an inch in front of me. "After all mum has sacrificed. After everything she has suffered to make sure you lived, you are just going to bail on us."

"Heather!" Astrid interjected, a look of shock and confusion across her face. "Just give him some time. It's a lot to take in." I smiled at her, nodding thanks for understanding.

"No, Astrid. He needs to hear this." Heather continued, with anger in her eyes. "You think running off to war makes you a hero. NO! It makes you a selfish, arrogant, self-righteous cunt."

"HEATHER! ENOUGH!" Mum shouted loudly, with a crack in her voice as she started to cry. She pleaded further, grabbing Heather's arm, and trying to drag her away.

"NO! If he wants to leave, let him go. Clearly we mean nothing to him." She ended ruthlessly, a scowl etched across her lips, as she stared me down.

"If that's what you think of me, then FINE! Farewell, sister, it's been nice knowing you." I finished coldly, blocking out the dismayed looks from everyone else, as I turned and slammed the door shut as I stormed out. I could already hear mum crying as I walked away. _I can't do this. I can't leave them to suffer, can I? Why is my family so fucked up? But if she wants me to go, then I should go. Just pack up and leave. Hopefully one day I'll see them again. No. I definitely can't do this. No. Not yet. But I need to leave to think this through. Just some space, and some silence. Please forgive me. Until my return._

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

As the door slammed, a powerful gust of wind swept through the room, extinguishing the flames on the candles. Darkness overtook the room, as the four of just stood there in silence. _What in seven hells has just happened. One minute the two of us were laughing and joking, now he could have left for good. No. This is why I don't let my guard down. This is why I don't let them in._ "WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled at Heather. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I… I… I…" She stuttered, before collapsing to her knees and breaking down into a fit of tears. "No, he hasn't gone. He hasn't…"

"Well he certainly has now!" I bellowed, before turning and trying to storm off. She clambered across the floor, hugging my leg.

"Please Astrid, I can't lose you too." She wept heavily. I could feel the tears coming, but I held them back, as I looked down at the curled-up figure clutching at me.

"You did this Heather. What did you expect him to do when you literally yelled in his face that he should leave? He just needed some time. That's it. Now look what you've done. Your mother is crying. Gobber is heartbroken. You're a mess. And me, honestly, I have no clue what's going on with me, but now I'll never get the chance to find out. I'm sorry Heather, you may not be able to fix this." I said honestly, underpinned with a layer of anger.

"No, no, no, sister don't say that. We can sort this. Together. All of us. Right mother?" She asked pleadingly. Valka just stood there frozen, shaking through and through, avoiding Heather's pleas. Gobber stepped forward, allowing the now shattered woman to cry into his chest. _No. I can't watch her cry._ Please Hiccup, please don't make me watch this.

"Don't worry Val." He comforted, as she sobbed against him. "Hiccup just needs some space. He might be angry for a few days, but he won't leave for good. I know he won't leave. No matter what, he will do what is right, I just hope that means he'll come home." As he spoke, I could feel my lip twitching in frustration.

"I'm going to find him. Stop him from leaving." I stated boldly.

"I'll come with…" Heather begged, trying to salvage the situation.

"…No Heather, you've done enough, stay with your mother." I asserted, shrugging off the girl's attempts to clutch onto me, as I headed out of the room after him. _Furious. I didn't know I could feel this angry. After all I've done to get here. Having to kill, having been stabbed, having to lay unconscious for days on the verge of death. All for nothing. With no reason to remain here, we'll have to go home. Cross a raging warzone, just to get back. I don't actually want to leave. I wanted to make the most of this opportunity. Now that chance may be gone._

It took longer than it should have, but I managed to find my way back to the room I had slept in last night. I headed for the room opposite, knocking gently before entering. "Hiccup? Are you in here?" I asked hopefully. No response. The door creaked open, showing nothing but a barren room. Everything was so neat, so tidy. Apart from the beautiful sketches on the walls, that were visible immediately, there was nothing else to suggest anyone lived in here. The drawers and cupboards all open, most empty. The table clear, the bed made, and the curtains closed. _I have a bad feeling about this._ I rushed across, slinging them open, to allow the light to wash into the room. Only then did I see it. Placed on the ridge between the two pillows laid the metal ring, just like mine. I picked it up, clutching it against my own on around my neck. I closed my eyes, ducking my head and breathing out heavily. Upon opening them, I noticed a small sheet of folded paper that had fallen down the valley. I eagerly reached my hand down, plucking it out and quickly opening it up. _No. Please no._ A breathtaking sketched drawing of me, rested in my palm. On a sheet no larger than a slice of bread, the beautiful ink portrait seemed to come alive in the light, the ink almost glowing as the sun skimmed across it. A single tear dropped and splattered onto the centre, as I read the two words wrote in the top corner… _I'm sorry._


	34. The nightmare never ends

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N:** **This chapter probably could have been split into two, with more at Craster's, but I realised I didn't want to just copy the TV material, and doing what I've done has pushed the story on better.**

 **AJFury:** I'm sorry about that. Just be warned, this won't be the last heart-breaking chapter :**(

 **Guest:** Of all the major houses I've added, the Haddock words are 'Fire from ice.' The Jorgenson words, as stated by Spitelout during the sea attack in chapter 13 are 'Here comes the storm.' The Ingerman words, stated by Fishlegs' father in chapter 4 are 'As one we stand.' The Hofferson and Thorston words will be revealed at a later point, I assure you :)

 **Guest:** The Haddock Sigil is a red Dragon on a black background (as shown on Hiccup's armour). The Ingerman sigil is a golden heart, with two swords crossing over it, on a purple background (That's what I chose as the pommel for Fishleg's sword in chapter 11 so I'll keep it at that.) The Hofferson one is a gold star on a light blue background. The Jorgenson sigil is an image of a red set of fangs on a black background (to match the name of the Jorgenson castle and sword). I will take an idea from a reader's review and from now on, the Thorston Sigil will be a green two-headed snake on a white background.

 **Guest:** At some point, yes, Hiccup will make his flame sword. I'm planning on using the armour I've designed for Hiccup to be what he wears in battle, but this will transition more towards the HTTYD2 outfit as more flying is involved.

 **Guest:** I think I am definitely doing a Stoick POV now I think about. Game of thrones POV coming down the line too.

 **Guest:** I think I'll leave the dragon's descriptions quite light, so this way, if you want to see them as the HTTYD ones, that is very possible. I'll just probably say that there has been evolutions etc. causing the dragons to have new abilities :)

 **Therealsteal:** While I do agree with you about Toothless, it just wouldn't work with how I planned it. It'll just make it that much better when the dragons actually come onto the scene. That way it doesn't get stale having Toothless just there for no reason for 90% of the story.

 **Guest:** For those worried about Stoick, all I'm going to say is that he shouldn't be the one you should be worried for… for now.

 **Guest:** I've tried describing Dragon's edge as best I can to convert it into a castle. In my story, the castle is made out of black stone like Dragonstone, but I have tried to incorporate race to the edge features into it.

 **Sam Hill:** The Haddock sigil is a red dragon on a black dragon. If you picture that as the one from the book of dragons, then I have no arguments with that at all :)

 **Odinson:** I do like your idea, but I've already wrote in over half of the sigils already, so it'd be a bit hard to change now.

 **Guest:** If anything, Valka would have to be Rhaegar's older sister, to make her relationship with Stoick possible. I'll make a decision on this later on and when I know what I want to do with it, you will too :)

 **Batmd:** I'm not having Hiccup and Snotlout be related in this one. It's a bit difficult to add in, with where I've placed the characters, especially as how I've added Viggo and Dagur as Snotlout's 'family'.

 **Guest:** I'm sure Hiccup and Stoick may patch things up. Probably…

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The nightmare never ends**

 _ **Fishlegs**_

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked cautiously, upon hearing me groan, as I snapped my eyes awake.

"I'm not dead?" I murmured, from beneath the mountain of shirts and cloaks piled upon me. I quickly sat up, shuffling forwards, so close to the fire that the backs of my hands are almost burning. I breathed heavily against my palms, the relaxing warmth spreading down my sleeves and under all my layers, across my chest, forming a barrier to the cold. The sun is bright and high, its light spraying down upon the snow, as the horrors of yesterday soon start to sink in. I felt a light brush against my shoulder, as Jon came and sat next to me, smiling as he passed over some sort of hot drink.

"No, you're not dead." He chuckled. "It was close though, by the time me and Eret got you back." As he finished, Eret came walking towards us but stopped to lean on a tree a few metres away.

"Thank you both." I said honestly, making eye contact with both of them.

"I should be thanking you. We had no chance there until you saved me." Jon beamed, as he put his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help smiling, even more so after Ghost began to nuzzle up against my leg. I softly placed my hand on the wolf's head, as it lowered it, as if gesturing a bow, before it soon bounded back around to Jon's side. I took a few sips of the drink, before forcefully spitting it out, watching the liquid melt small holes in the snow.

"That. That is awful." I sputtered, making Jon chuckle, before forcing myself to take another drink. Though utterly revolting, the feeling of the heat inside me gave me more than enough of a reason to suffer the taste. "Eret, have some." I offered, turning to face the giant of a man. Looking to be about thirty-five, with dingy blonde matted hair and a narrow jawline. He gave a shrug, then strolled straight to us.

"If you insist." He conceded, taking the tanker, and taking a long, deep swig, before wiping his mouth. "I don't know what you were complaining about, it's not bad." He laughed, passing it over to Jon.

"No, you're right, nothing can be as bad as yesterday. That was awful." I mumbled quietly.

"We got you back quickly Fish, but it was left to the Gods if you survived the night. That should be something worth celebrating" Jon said optimistically. I couldn't meet his gaze, just staring into the fire, watching the embers flicker away.

"How are you so calm?" I asked sharply. "I killed three people. THREE! One with my own bare hands." I said ashamedly, before feeling the lurch in my stomach, as I violently through up. I turned back to face him, but it hit me once more, and soon I was gagging again. Jon removed his hand from my shoulder, instead patting me gently on the back, as he reached into pack for a small pouch of water.

"I'm not as calm as you think. The man I killed out there. He was my first. I didn't want to do it, but I did what I had to do to survive. As did you." He reassured calmly, passing it across. I took it off of him, unscrewing the lid and taking a long swill.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice, Fishlegs, some things are out of your control and you have no choice but to act." Eret added insightfully, walking over, and sitting opposite me, on the other side of the fire.

"But… That's not me. I'm not a killer. I'm not a…" I whimpered, holding my head in my hands in shame.

"You are what you needed to be." Jon said, pulling my arms down to look at me. "You didn't have to help. You could have stood by and let me and Ghost die. That's why you are worthy to be a ranger. You showed true courage back there. Your father would be proud." He said confidently.

"I don't think he would." I said regretfully. "He would have wanted me to restore House Ingerman and all I've done is run away as far away as I could. I can hardly take the castle back from Drago if I'm dying up here." At Uncle's name, Eret's eyes, if only for a moment, looked pierced by fear. His lip curled fiercely at one side, but by the next second, all the signs were gone. _What was that about? Does he know Drago?_

"Surely your father would want you to live your life how he taught you. Focus on your actions now. Not this… Drago's." He said haphazardly, skimming the man's name off his lips at such a pace you could have missed it.

"He's right, Fish." Jon compounded. "You just need to realise that there is nothing wrong with doing your duty. You shouldn't feel guilty, or angry at yourself. You did what was necessary, and next time I'm sure you'll do it again." I listened carefully, taking one final gulp of the water, before passing it back across. _I know they're right. I know it. If they were in danger again, I wouldn't ever do anything different. But why did I feel nothing? I didn't even pause to think before I killed them._ I sighed heavily, as I looked down at my palms. _These hands ended someone's life. Even now, I can still feel the man's neck struggling violently within my grasp, and then it falling still within my fingers. How can I live with myself after this?_ As I fought myself internally, the imposing footsteps of the Lord Commander crunched in the snow loudly, causing Eret to jolt back instinctively, beginning to draw his sword. Upon seeing who it was, he quickly shuffled his sword back into its hold, before making a quick exit. _There's definitely something going on with him. That is for certain._

"Jon, could you give us a moment?" Lord Jeor asked leisurely. Jon nodded to me, before picking up his pack.

"Yes, Lord Commander." Jon replied, before heading off to join the others. Now in private, the Lord Commander reached out his arm towards me. I paused for a second, but firmly shook it, as he grinned at me. His ink-black cloak was blowing gently in the wind, as the icy chill came in on one more attack run. _Still need to get used to that._ With a gruff laugh, he released me, and turned to bathe his hands in the warmth of the flames.

"There's not many I've known, that could have survived something like that, especially this far North." He began. "Jon told me what happened. Will you still be able to manage until we reach Craster's?" I nodded briefly. _I've come this far, I can hardly go back now._ "Good. We'll need all the men we can, especially those proven in battle."

"I'm not…" I denied.

"Wildlings are coming further and further South. They must be running from something, or they wouldn't be anyone near here. We are going to see plenty more of them by the time we next sit in Castle Black. That won't be the last time you'll have to put your life on the line." He continued directly, ignoring my comment.

"I don't think I can do that again." I admitted nervously.

"Listen to me, Fishlegs, no matter what happens, you have to fight." He said sternly, holding me by the shoulders. "Out here, everyone and everything is against you. It's life or death. No in-between. Once we get further in, you'll realise there's nothing more dangerous out here than your conscience. They are the enemy. That's all there is. I know you won't fail me."

"I won't, Lord Commander." I replied as confidently as I could.

"Good man." He said proudly. He gave me a conclusive nod, before turning and heading away, as heavy snow began to fall.

* * *

Two days later we finally arrived at somewhere that wasn't entirely abandoned. More of an overgrown shack than a keep, but it was warm. _Thank the Gods for that. The place was disturbing. I mean, having your own daughters as wives. That's something incredibly perverse. What a horrible life those women must have. Stuck here with no-one but him._ I shoved that thought to the back of my mind, as I trudged out into the cold. Jon, Pip and Grenn were tasked with cleaning out the livestock, so I forged myself a pathway through the snow towards them.

"Why do we have to do stuff like this?" Pip moaned loudly, while using the shovel to hurl lumps of excrement to the side.

"Yeah, they don't really tell you how much shit-shoveling is involved when you sign up." Pip grunted, flinging a load full behind him.

"We're practically done anyway, so can you two stop moaning for a minute." Jon grumbled, finishing his third of the job, and planting his shovel firmly into the ground. He looked up to see me, then turned to the other two, "I'll see you two later, when you actually finish your job for once. Come on Fish, let's see what Sam is up to." He lead the way out of the makeshift pen, as we headed to the far corner of Craster's domain. It took us about ten minutes due to the unforgiving weather conditions, as the heavy blizzard hit us constantly, but soon the shape of Sam scuttled into view, with, a… woman.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jon said uncomfortably.

"This… is Gilly." Sam responded nervously, tilting his head to look back at the young woman. "She has asked if we can help her." I looked over at the woman. Her face flustered, and her hand curled awkwardly about her lower torso. She caught me looking and brought a second hand down to cover her stomach.

"Please don't shun me away. We need your help." She pleaded. _We? Yeah, she's definitely with child._

"You're pregnant, aren't you… Gilly?" I asked tentatively. She sighed, then nodded.

"I'm one of Craster's daughters, Sam said you could possibly help me." She said nervously.

"Help… How?" Jon asked uneasily. Sam shifted around for a few seconds, before he met anyone's eye contact, then he looked to us. With a pleading look in his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"We need to take her with us when we leave." He blurted out. _Take her with us. Come on Sam. Are you serious? We can barely protect each other, never mind a pregnant lady._ I was about to respond, when Jon beat me to it.

"That is absolutely mad, Sam. It's impossible. It's…" Jon argued.

"We are sworn to protect. She needs…" Sam protested, stepping closer to Jon, to try to beg him to go along with it.

"She needs a warm bed, and to not be walking miles and miles in the cold winds." I responded. _This clearly means a lot to him, but there's just no way we can help her._ "I'm sorry, Sam, it's just not safe for her."

"Please, Sir, please." Gilly begged me, hands cupped in front of her. All I could do was reply with a shake of the head. "I can still run if I have to."

"It's just not possible." Jon said softly.

"I'm going to have a baby. If it's a boy…" Gilly started, but quickly hushed herself.

"If it's a boy, what?" Jon questioned intently. She went to respond but couldn't. She closed her eyes and stepped back. Jon just sighed, as he turned to Sam, then back to the frightened girl.

"You want us to risk our lives for you, and you won't even tell us why?" He challenged her. "Two days ago, we both nearly died." He said, looking over to me. "You are in more danger if we take you."

"I'm sorry, if we could help, we would." I finished. Gilly just backtracked further, tears forming in her eyes, as she turned and walked away. Sam tried to reach for her hand, but she was already gone. He sighed heavily, before turning to face us both.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam whimpered. He stepped forward a pace, a hurt look in his eyes.

"What? Ask her a question." Jon replied coldly.

"You were cruel." Sam blubbered.

"Cruel?" Jon replied loudly, seemingly surprised at Sam's reaction.

"We couldn't take her Sam. There is no point leading her on. That would be crueler." I interjected, hoping to split up the argument, before it got too heated.

"You lose a hand for touching her, what do you think Craster would cut off you for stealing her?" Jon followed up, more softly this time.

"I can't steal her, she's not a goat." Sam responded innocently. Jon just took a deep breath, as Sam looked to me for assistance.

"We're going further and further into Wildling territory. We can't take a girl with us." I reasoned to him.

"Mormont wouldn't have it." Jon added. "And even if he did, what would we do with her? We could hardly deliver the baby."

"I could try." Sam pleaded. "I've read books about it."

"I'm sorry Sam, it can't be done." Jon said softly

"Fish. Please help me." Sam begged one last time.

"We can't do it, Sam. I'm sorry, we just can't." I replied coolly, but inside it was heartbreaking to see how much pain this would cause Sam just to leave her here. Sam gave one last hopeful look, before taking a deep breath and sulking away. As he left earshot, Jon gave a defeated look towards the ground, sighing heavily. "That was hard, but we just couldn't help her." I said sincerely.

"Doesn't make it any easier." He responded solemnly. As he looked back up, Ghost suddenly sprinted past us and into the wilderness. "GHOST!" A look of panic panned across his eyes, as he darted after the wolf. _I'm not making this mistake again._ I set off with them, at least together we should stand a better chance.

Drawing our swords and storming our way through the blizzard, we covered ground faster and faster. The soft, fluffy snow crunching loudly under foot, hardening as it compacts. Behind us, the deep footsteps quickly get filled, as the snowstorm rages on. Everything around us a picture of black and white. Only the leafless, dying trees blocked us as we advanced, the only sound being the stomping of boots, and heavy panting as the cold air filled our lungs. A swift, sharp breeze pierced through my heavy cloak, like a dagger to the heart. As we breathlessly charged forward, a tense, battle-ready wolf stood silently, back arched, staring into the distance through a split in the trees. I looked over to Jon, who nodded confidently, as we slowed our steps and moved to either side of the wolf. Two trees forming a V-shape were in front, as Ghost peered through the middle. Taking one tree each, me and Jon held there, not moving a muscle as our backs rubbed against the bark. Without letting a single sound be heard, we slowly inched our heads around, watching through the blizzard. Nothing. Time itself stood still. Yet, as we did nothing but watch on, the silence broke by something neither of us expected. The loud wailing of a crying child…

As the howling of the baby pierced the air, the snowstorm almost instantly died. Chilling winds seemed to bow down and fade into the ground itself, as no more flakes of snow fell. _How is this possible?_ Only then did I see the silhouette emerging from the distance. Almost perfectly blending into the background, the figure's shape could only be seen when its path crossed in front of the trees on its way forward. As the visibility increased, the source of the noise was clear. In a thin blanket on the snow, a newborn child lays freezing, frost already forming on its lips. Within moments, the hidden figure silently approached, until it was inches away. With a thick hardwood behind it, the identity of the creature was easy to make out. _Not that that makes it any less terrifying._ As it picked up the child, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. The urge to run, almost burning in my soles. As the thing turned to leave with the child, I turned to Jon.

"White Walker… White Walker." I squealed quietly. _Not quietly enough._ Ghost began to growl loudly, as I turned back to see that the creature had vanished. Gone. Only a soft crackling a bit too close for comfort caught my attention, and then I caught the sight of an icy hand clawing at a tree a lot closer than either of us wished it was. "RUN!" I yelled, as I turned and sprinted. Jon caught up quickly, with Ghost nervously looking back as he ran between us.

"It's on my side. Go. I'm faster than you. I'll draw it away. GO! NOW!" Jon ordered, as he and the wolf split off left. I went to argue, but he was right, together we would just both die. I darted diagonally right, constantly checking over my shoulder, expecting to suddenly have my life stripped away. I ran. Faster than I had ever ran before. The heavy cloak dragging me back, as the wind began to howl around me. Arms and legs pumping, I could finally see it. The outline of Craster's. I never thought I'd be so happy to be back here. I charged through the snow, snapping onto a path that led to the entrance. _I'm safe. I'm safe._ My mouth curled into a smile, my arms raised in joy, as I could see the rough images of people start to appear in the distance. _I'm safe._ Yet as I pushed further, A small prick hit me sharp in the side of my neck. Almost instantly, I dropped to my knees. Limbs numbing to nothingness, I forced my right hand up to my neck. Grasping at the feathers, I slowly pulled it out, holding it in my hands. A dart. What is this? What's happening? Before I could ask anything more, my head hit the snow. Two strong arms grabbed at my waist, spinning me over and dragging me backwards. I looked up, eyes on the verge of closing, to meet the messy caramel mop belonging to Eret.

"I'm sorry, old friend, but Drago has waited long enough to have his family reunion…"


	35. Gone for good

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Looks like this season will be longer than the first. I'm already 30k words into season 2, and I still have about 10-15 chapters left. Hope you all enjoy the longer chapters, and we'll be back at Dragon's edge next update :)**

 **Guest:** I'm guessing you mean Targaryen not tangerine haha, but yeah that is a good idea. I'm probably just going to go with it being the rarest dragon (like in HTTYD) so they have only rarely ever been seen before.

 **Guest:** I'm not quite sure what you're on about, but I'll take a guess it's to do with my comment about Stoick and Hiccup's relationship. I said probably because there are never any guarantees, especially with the events so far. I can't tell you everything now, can I? ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Gone for good**

 _ **Ruffnut**_

Sitting at the exit of the tunnel, I looked out, as the rain struck fast and deep into the rocky ground. Shivering from the cold, I wrapped Tuff's coat around me further, and curled into a ball. _Where is he?_ Everything behind me, just a never-ending void of a darkness. Everything in front, a battlefield of the storm and the sea. _How did it come to this? What did I do wrong? Someone tell me. Please._ The pattering of rain above me echoed loudly, as small drops trickled through the gaps onto me. I shuffled further and further back into the pipe, yet the unrelenting fury of the downpour seemed to pull me ever closer. I rocked forward and backward furiously, as the beating rain pinned me harder, suffocating me, as the tube began to contract, all walls closing in me. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, as my heart pounded faster. _Happy place. Happy place. Go to your happy place._

Fifteen years old, nothing but a smile on my face, and wind blowing in my hair. His hand on mine, as we sat by the water. Skimming stones and splashing in the creek, those were the days. I was so happy. So content with the world. Finn's smile, so bright, as the sun shone down on us through the trees. How we would laugh. How we danced, knee-deep in the flowing stream. Spinning around, as it flowed all around us. How we would always fall in at some point, and just grin away as the current drifted us downstream. Soaked, and looking a mess, but neither of us cared. It didn't matter. It was just us, the water, and the sun. Nothing could ruin it. A picture of summer perfection. And the last time I was truly at peace with the world.

"Ruff! You okay?" Tuff asked, snapping me out of my bubble, and dropping me straight back to the grim reality. I looked back wearily, his hair was bedraggled and tinged brown at the bottom where it dragged in the dirt, but he still someone managed a smile. I resigned myself to give a weak nod, as he stared past me out to the ongoing mayhem crashing against the island.

"Where are the others?" I mumbled feebly. Tuff closed his eyes with a loud sigh, as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"They're gone. I'm sorry. I couldn't save them." He replied solemnly. "The knight, Sir Ryker, sacrificed himself so we both could live. I tried, sister, but there was too many. I couldn't get to him."

"Dagur? And his brother? Snothat was it?" I asked nervously.

"I'm so sorry. They were supposed to meet us here by now. We can wait until sunrise, but after that, Johann won't be waiting any longer." He answered dejectedly, staring out of the tunnel, as a slight light began to emerge from the darkness. "They don't have long. An hour at most."

"We have to go back for them. We…" I started.

"… NO. No way. If we go back now, we will both get captured. Both get killed. It's their castle, they know it far better than either of us. If there is a way they can get to us, they will find it." He said firmly. I dropped my head, turning back to face the storm. He lowered himself down, from crouching, to sitting at an angle behind me in the narrow passageway. _I just want this to stop. For everyone to just get out, and for us all to go home. Why can't that happen?_ With a sharp pain in my shoulder, I scooted back a few inches. I leant back, resting my head on his shoulder, as I just let tears fall freely. A slight golden arc dashed from the top of the exit, slicing through the storm, as the storm crackled one last time, before seeming to fade slowly. Maybe this is _a new beginning. A new hope. A sign of a better future._

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

Sat silently in the cold all night, not a word further was said between us. The tension so unbearable the only resolution was to sleep. As it hit the early hours of morning, the soft scurrying of footsteps against the stone snapped me awake. The tapping came closer, as a hooded figure rushed up to my cell. I instinctively shot back. _He wouldn't try to kill me. Not here. No. No. Not after everything._ Those fears soon eroded away, as the hood descended and the person under it revealed herself to be mother. She reached under her thick cloak, to pull out a pack of bread and meat, as well as a small pouch of water.

"Oh, thank God, I thought I'd lost you too." She whimpered softly, sliding the items through the bars towards me, as I quickly rushed forward. I quickly pressed myself against the bars, placing my hand on hers, staring into her eyes. _What happened to you?_ Her flowing brunette hair, now nothing but an untidy mess. _She looks so frail, so fragile_. Her face seems to have aged five years in just a few weeks. Her eyes, bloodshot red, with heavy bags under them. Only her bright blue eyes shined, giving me some hope I could save her too. As I clutched her hand, I could feel her shaking, as she was already starting to cry. I heard a crunching sound, as I looked over to see Dagur looking at us sheepishly. He never got on with father, but mother was always so kind to us. _He needs this, as much as she does._

"I'm not going anywhere mother, but have you brought any more rations for him?" I asked her softly. She recoiled a bit, seeming shocked at the question.

"Why would I bring food for the person who kidnapped you, tortured you, and I was told… killed you?" She asked firmly. _What a surprise father? More and more lies._

"He did kidnap me, but that's just because father kidnapped someone who meant a lot to him. But he would never hurt me, torture me, or kill me. Mum, trust me, just go and look." I said earnestly. She still seemed a bit reluctant, but as I was practically begging her, she nodded, and started making her way across slowly. Her hand trailing across the metal, her eyes focused in on the curled-up shape at the back of the next cell. He raised his head nervously, as she halted in her traps, mouth wide open.

"Daglout? What? How is this possible? You're dead? Everyone thinks you are dead." She muttered in shock. Dagur soon jumped up, slowly moving forward until he was nearly face to face with her.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry for not coming back here. After all that Spitelout has done, I couldn't deal with the pain of returning. I knew this is what I'd get. Locked up, blamed for anything and everything. I'm sorry." He answered her honestly, a tear dripping slowly down his cheek.

"I don't care, son. You're home. You're home. My babies are home." She blubbered cheerily, tears of joy streaming, as they made an attempt to hug through the holes of the cell door. "I'm sorry, I have to ask. Vicelout?"

"I tried, mother. I tried to save him. I couldn't." Dagur sniffled.

"It's okay. It's okay. Last night I thought I had lost everything, now I know you two are alive, and safe." She beamed happily, stepping back, and looking over each of us. "Hearing that you had been killed nearly broke me." She said softly, looking at me.

"Not that Spitelout would care." I said coldly. "He just left me to die, just so he could have no obstacles to Viggo taking my place."

"No. He wouldn't do that. He said he tried everything to…" She tried reasoning.

"I'm sorry mother." Dagur voiced strongly. "Spitelout is not the man you think he is. Just look at us. These bruises. These cuts you see. This is all from him beating us yesterday."

"No, you're ly…" She replied adamantly.

"…It's true." I cut her off. "Dagur offered himself in place of the person father kidnapped from him. He went back on his word. Attacked both Dagur and me. Then locked us up."

"Why would he do that? Why would… Dagur? Why did you call him Dagur? That's not his name." She said, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"I'm no longer Daglout Jorgenson, mother." Dagur replied painfully. _Clearly this is a lot harder than it was to say to father._ "He died the day you thought I did. Spitelout took everything from me."

"But your father…" She pleaded.

"…Spitelout is not my father." Dagur cut her off loudly. "I'm sorry mother, but I am longer, and will never be again, a Jorgenson." The sound of clattering boots echoed in the distance, causing all of us to shift our gaze to the left. Mother quickly wrapped herself back up, pulling the hood back on. "I'll speak to you both soon, I want to know everything that's happened. I mean EVERYTHING. I love you both." She said smiling.

"I love you too." Me and Dagur replied.

"The girl. Blonde. Dreadlocks. Did she get out?" Dagur asked with a sense of dread.

"I heard Viggo being yelled at by Spitelout as I came down here. Something about letting, his words, 'the blonde whore', escape." She said calmly, as Dagur let out a big sigh of relief, a small smile etching across his lips. "I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be back." She took one last glancing look, before sweeping away, her long black cloak swishing as she vanished from view. I looked over to him, as he had his eyes closed and head pinned against the bars.

"What are we going to do?" he asked in a low voice, as the guards clattered through.

"Survive, brother. Survive."

* * *

 _ **Tuffnut**_

Dawn had come, and the two of us knew what that meant. Time is over. We have to go. As we stepped out from the tunnel, the sky, though still dark and grey in patches, is mostly bright and blue. The ground, wet and slippery under foot, but at least no more rain is falling. I looked over to Ruff. Clearly in pain with every step, eyes only barely open, and bruises painted over her face. _She should be resting. Be sat sleeping and recovering. But we can't afford that._ We pushed on, clambering over jagged rock formations and through narrow ravines. With every step, she seemed to be constantly hurting, and though I hated it, I knew we must keep her moving. Or we'd both meet our end. It took an hour, but we made it to the far, far side of the island, where Johann told us he would be docking, for when we returned. As the rock beneath our feet transitioned more into a slushy mix of mud and stone, we struggled more and more to push through. Like quicksand sapping your energy, the sludge took all Ruffnut had left, as she dropped to her knees into the muck.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry." She said breathlessly, as her hands dropped in front of her, the mud engulfing them, up to her wrists.

"It's not far now. Just a few more minutes. Come on." I urged, helping her to her feet, as she wobbled unsteadily. With every last ounce of strength, she forced herself through. The golden sun painted on Johann's white sail seemed to spur us on, as we trudged forward. Seeing the two hobbling figures coming towards him, the trader quickly threw down a ramp, sprinting down it towards us.

"My Lord. my Lady. So good to see you both again." He beamed excitedly, before seeing Ruff's condition, and quickly rushing to her other shoulder. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter. Just get her onboard." I grunted, as we guided her up the ramp. Down into the heart of the vessel, we helped her through to a small, warm room with a fire already burning. As soon as he back hit the bed, she was fast asleep. I reached around, pulling the sheet up to her neck, as she seemed to finally find some peace. I slowly exited the room, closing the door softly, as me and Johann sat down in a room at the end of the corridor.

"Shouldn't you get some rest too, my Lord?" He asked cautiously, his fingers brushing against his beard.

"I'm fine." I spat back. "Just, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. All this pain she's in. All because of me. Maybe I should just stay on this island, she'd be better without me."

"If you actually thought that, you wouldn't still be here." The trader chuckled. "Now, she needs you more than ever, you know that."

"I know that, up here." I said pointing my head. "But not in here." I followed up, gesturing to my heart. "Will she be alright? Shouldn't you treat her?" I asked in alarm.

"Do I look like a maester?" He remarked in a snarky tone. N _ot the time Johann. Not the time._ He must have seen my annoyance and quickly backtracked. "From what I've seen, the damage is mostly superficial. More intended to break a person than to cause permanent damage. She'll need support, but she should be able to make a full recovery."

"Good. Then let's set sail as fast as we can, get as far from here as possible." I ordered.

"What do you think I am? I don't do this for free you know. I owed Dagur a debt, I owe you nothing." He said coldly.

"Well, Dagur and his brother are clearly not coming. So, we can stay here and be caught, or we can leave now, and I promise we will pay you for your troubles. Just take us home. We'll get gold, jewels. Whatever. Just get us away from here. Please." I begged.

"What about this?" He asked, reaching down to pick up a weapon that was resting on the side of the chair. _Is that? That's Valerian steel._

"What about it?" I asked curiously.

"This is the Jorgenson family axe. Valerian steel, and priceless, Dagur told me to wait here until he came to collect it. Said it was part of the plan." He said worriedly, awkwardly holding the weapon across his knees, as it kept tipping to the heavy bladed side.

"Johann. The plan failed. Sir Ryker is captured. The Jorgenson's are both captured or worse. This island is a death trap. If we don't go now, it will have three more to add to that total." I snapped.

"But…" he protested.

"But nothing Yohann. We stay and die. Or we leave, and at least have a chance. Please." I pressured him, nearly tipping the chair forward, as I leant right at the very edge. He seemed to be conflicted, but just gave a sharp few nods. With that, he placed the axe back down to rest beside him, as he got up and headed out.

"With only two of us, we're not going anywhere fast. Get some rest, we've go a long day ahead of us. Once we get out far enough, the winds should carry us. Let's just hope the Gods are with us for once." He declared, before exiting the room. I took one last deep breath, before also making my way for the door and heading back to check in on Ruff. She wouldn't want to leave the other three stuck here, but I couldn't face seeing her like this again.

"I'm sorry guys. I am. But she comes first."

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

After seeing mother again, it was like a ray of light, a reason to hope. I slept peacefully for the first time in weeks, even in the cold and damp. The clanging on the bars jolted me upright, as two guards barged through the doorway and dragged me out. Dagur tried protesting, but his voice soon faded as I got carried further and further up and away. I had to flicker my eyes for about ten seconds, before the blinding light normalized, but at least I was no longer locked in the darkness. Carried through the courtyard, across the entire grounds, for the whole castle to see, something felt off. I got pushed and shoved through doorway after doorway, down corridor after corridor and up a flight of stairs. As the guards began to slow, a loud booming voice bellowed so loudly the wooden door had no chance of blocking out the sound.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" Father yelled loudly.

"Like I told you earlier this morning, the hostage had no value, just a worthless…" A rather timid voice said back, a strange word to describe Viggo, but there was no denying that his tone indicated a sense of fear.

"…You don't decide who is, or who isn't valuable. This is my castle. That was my hostage. You let her go, for what?" Spitelout struck back.

"In her place, I captured one of their conspirators. Not just anyone, a knight. An Ironborn knight. Now that is valuable." Viggo resisted.

"He was willing to come here to save her. Will he do that for him?" Spitelout grilled him. No response came from Viggo. "NO. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"Lord Jorgenson, I only did what I thought…" Viggo protested.

"NO!" Father boomed, with a loud bang, a sound that must have been the result of fists slamming on a table. "I KNOW HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?" _The Knight is Viggo's brother. That could really help our cause. Finally, some way we can hurt Viggo._

"My Lord, I…"

"ENOUGH BOY! You clearly have no respect for me, or you would do as you have been ordered. GET OUT!" Spitelout ordered. Not a moment later, the door slammed open and Viggo stormed out, mumbling under his breath. For a second, he stared at me, with eyes as cold as death itself, before coiling his hands into a fist and stomping off down the corridor. I heard him yell, as he reached the end of the corridor, planting a heavy fist on the wall in his anger. I turned back to the room, as one of the guards placed a sheepish knock on the door. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT VIGGO. GET…" He began yelling, before he turned to see the guard stood there and pulled me into view. "Snotlout, get in here." He said more calmly, as the guards forced me forward. "Leave us." He commanded, and the guards nodded and closed the door behind them.

"Lord Jorgenson, what can I do for you?" I asked coldly, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He moved forward from behind the desk, and plonked himself down on it, sighing heavily.

"You don't have to call me that, son." He said defeatedly. I could only chuckle, almost roaring into full blown laughter.

"Son. Son. I'm not your son. That's what you said yesterday. Isn't it? That I'm not a Jorgenson. That I'm not your son." I snapped at him. _He can't be serious. No way. No, this is a trick. A ploy._

"I was wrong. There's been a lot going on, I thought I'd lost you." He defended himself.

"NO. YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT. YOU YELL AT ME. ATTACK MY BROTHER. ATTACK ME. And now what? You want me to just go back to calling you dad and playing happy families." I screamed. _While he is like his, I must make this count. Not honourable, but neither is attacking people who are defenseless._

"I only did what I did bec…" he started.

"I DON'T CARE! Yesterday you had the chance to get two sons back. Now you have zero." I said with no remorse. "Oh, my mistake, you have Viggo. Guess the total sits at one."

"Viggo is not my son. You are Snotlout." He said sincerely, pushing off of the table and stepping towards me.

"THEN PROVE IT!" I said determinedly, staring him down.

"I will. Just give me my axe back, and I promise, I will make this right." He said calmly, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Only Dagur knows where it is. This was part of the deal we wanted yesterday. But instead of listening, you disowned me and made that bastard your new heir. It'll take more than a few words to make up for all of the shit you've put us both through. You understand that? I asked ruthlessly. He nodded understandingly. _This is going to well._ _This must be a trick. Or mother yelled at him that loudly it knocked some sense into him._

"New heir…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, Viggo, obviously. You couldn't even wait a day, before you kicked me out and put him in instead." I said shaking my head.

"I did no such thing." He replied with an angry scowl on his face. "GUARDS!" Guards rushed into the room, listening on his every word. "Fetch Daglout from the cells, then take him and my son to the hall for some food. Keep five men with them at all times. I'll be there soon." He nodded to a few of the men, who began to lead me out of the room. "The rest of you, fetch Viggo Grimborn. NOW! We seem to have more to discuss!" He said sharply. I couldn't help smiling as I left the room. _Viggo, my friend, what a shame your plan has crashed and burned. Maybe he'll get locked up instead. Wouldn't that be a site. One way or the other, I need to get Viggo gone. For good…_


	36. Fated to lose

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N:** **I enjoyed writing this chapter, using some of the minor characters from riders of berk and Race to the edge. It is a bit confusing with the timeline, but the majority of this occurs two weeks after Hiccup left.**

 **Guest:** Yes, Gobber does have his interchangeable hand in this story.

 **Sam Hill:** The Spitelout/Snotlout relationship is going to be dragged to both extremes the next few chapters, that's all I can say. Never thought about Snotlout x Yara, but that could be an interesting idea to think about going forward.

 **Guest:** Heather is technically Dagur's adoptive sister in this story. They both took their adoptive father's surname – Oswaldson – until Heather got married of course. But I guess that it still makes Hiccup, to some degree, Dagur's 'brother' :)

 **Guest:** Yeah Melisandre is hardly my favourite character either. I doubt we'll meet her in this for at least a while yet.

 **Guest:** I like your idea about Hiccup and Astrid, but it's easy to forget all that happened in just a day. Over the next five or so chapters with them, it'll be built up more.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Fated to lose**

 ** _Hiccup_**

 _Well, at least I found the bandits' lair._ Hands shackled up to a beam above me, and with cuts and bruises across each arm, and across my face. I could never have guessed I would be in this position. I stayed in the cove for two days, after I left home, but after that, I decided to visit the village to the North-West of the castle, a few hours ride from there, but a lot longer on foot. I had managed to sort out a lot of issues for them, helped people, even took a few things down in writing to work on when I got home. But just as I was about to leave, the village got raided by five or six men on horseback. I tried to fight, but by the time I had armoured up, they had made off with a large amount of food and other goods. They'd even killed three men who refused to give up their supplies willingly, as well as just injuring and terrorizing many others as well. I couldn't let that pass. These vermin needed to be exterminated for good. I took a horse and followed them. Under the cover of night, I could easily neutralize half a dozen poorly trained bandits and make sure the village is safe from now on. _Hahahahahaha. Yeah. No. That didn't happen._ I snuck in, managed to take the first four by surprise, as they were drinking and celebrating the day's success. Their blades were still painted red from earlier, now mine was too. I pushed in deeper, taking out another three effortlessly. I didn't even need to draw my second sword. _That must be it. There definitely can't be many more than that._ Yet, as I turned the corner, another eight or so men turned almost instantly to see me enter the room at the back of the cave. _Oh Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ I tried my hardest, not even having the time to pull my second blade as the men converged on me. I took down five, but eventually the numbers soon overwhelmed me, and a huge, lumbering, bald guy grabbed me by the neck, chucking me against the wall. As my head slammed off the rock, I instantly blacked out. _Now I'm here still. Five days later. Chained. Tied. Hopeless. Great job Hiccup._

"We should be thanking you really." The tall, black haired man laughed. "We were fifteen strong, now it's just us three. Now we get like… four times the loot." The other two men were sleeping, so it was just me and the man referred to by the others as 'Savage'.

" _Cough_. Five. _Cough_." I sniggered.

"What was that?" The clearly, very uneducated man snapped back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, my fine gentleman." I chuckled.

"Alright. You better not say nothing." Savage snarled.

"All I'm saying is that… If you let me go, I can give you ten times the loot you have here. A whole castle full. I can make you a very rich man." I negotiated, _surely someone can't be this gullible._

"I'm listening, boy, how could possibly do all this?" He asked, a slight flicker of excitement in his eyes.

"Well, you know Dragon's edge?" I asked cautiously, and he nodded. "I am very important there. If you help me, I can get you whatever you want." He leaned in closer, a smirk crossing his face.

"Oh, can you?"

"Whatever you want, all you have to do is release me." I said longingly. _All I want to do is be home right now. To see Mum and Heather and Astrid and Gobber and Mulch and Bucket and, you know what, right now I'd even take Mildew._ He seemed to consider the words for a long time, but as he stepped closer, his fist curled into a punch and he struck me across the face strongly.

"Hahahaha, did you think I would fall for that, boy. You are nothing. You are just a thief and we will enjoy selling your stolen goods. Tell us where you stole them from, and we'll let you leave." Savage laughed maniacally. He stepped back a few paces, holding his chest in laughter, as I just closed my eyes and sighed heavily. _Will I ever get out of here?_ As if the Gods had answered my prayers, a loud thud sounded, and I quickly opened my eyes to see Savage had fallen headfirst at my feet, with two bald men staring at me. The taller man pulled his outstretched arm back and rested it at his side. _That man has one hell of a punch._

"Was that true? Those things you said?" He asked. He was the same man that had knocked me out to start all of this, and took care of Savage as easily.

"Shut it Amos, let me speak." The smaller man ordered. "Was it true? Those things you said?" He asked, and I had to force myself to stifle the giggle.

"Hey Berthal, that's what I…" The larger man groaned.

"Yes, my friends. It's all true. I am Lord at the castle. You free me, and I will owe you both a debt. When I return home, I can get some gold, and pay you, you can both be rich." I assured. The two men seemed to lick their lips, looking at each other giddily.

"How much gold?" The larger man asked.

"A cart full of gold, my friend. Enough that you would never have to raid anyone ever again." I answered. _Please let this work._

"A cart full, Berthal, you hear that." He grinned happily.

"But can we trust him, he's already killed all those people." Berthal argued. Of the two rather unintelligent men, he appeared to possess just a few more brain cells.

"How about a peace offering?" I offered, perking both of the men's interests. "You see that sword on that table. I'll let you keep it. I wouldn't leave my sword here and not come back for it, would I?

"He is right Berthal, and that is a fancy sword." Amos agreed

"I know it's a fancy sword." Berthal snapped. "Okay. Just give us a moment to discuss this in private." For two minutes, the two men huddled at the back of the room, eyeing me occasionally, as I tried to just put on the most innocent face I could. After they had conferred, they walked over confidently. "We agree to your terms." He said proudly, plucking a key from Savage's waist, and unlocking the restraints around my wrists. As my arms dropped to my side, I sighed heavily in relief. I took a step forward, but as I did, the man at my feet growled loudly, raising his head to see me unchained, and about to break free. _Oh, come on. Can't I catch a break._ He snapped to his feet, drawing his sword, and swiping at me. I dodged to the side, as Amos and Berthal cowered back and backed against the wall of the cave, as far away from us as possible. In a panic, I darted back, but pinned between him and the wall, Savage struck again. I forced myself back, but the wall was pressed firmly behind me, leaving his blade to slice vertically down the left-hand side of my chest. I felt the blade hit me just a few inches below the left-hand side of my neck, cutting sharply down nearly to my waist. It stung like nothing I've ever felt before, but I gritted my teeth, reaching my right hand to my back, and pulling my second sword out. With one sharp thrust, the blade threaded straight through Savage's heart and out through his back, leaving him to collapse into a pile at my feet. _Amateurs. Five days and they didn't even check me for another weapon. And thankfully, they hadn't been smart enough to strip me of my armour, only my helmet, or I'm sure I'd be dead._ I could feel the blood dripping down my chest, only the leather preventing me from seeing the extent of the damage. I stumbled over to the main table. Haphazardly grabbing my other sword, and helmet, as I stumbled towards the exit.

"What about our deal?" One of the two bald men asked.

"Take what you can carry and go. You released me, gave me a chance, now I'm sparing your lives. The debt is paid. The village will be getting the rest of the stuff back, so if you are not gone in an hour, you will die. Understood!" I demanded. They both sheepishly nodded, as I turned and jumped on the nearest horse and rode away, as fast as I could manage without passing out.

As I reached the village, the horse bucked on the spot, and I got threw off to the side. Landing roughly on the hard ground, I looked up to see a short blonde running towards me.

"Oh, my Gods, Hiccup, are you okay?" She asked, as she rushed over.

"Cami. I'm… fine." I mumbled, as I held the side of my chest. Only then did she notice the blood dripping from the bottom of the leather chest guard, forming a pool on the floor.

"GET THE HEALER! NOW!" She ordered, as she lifted me to my feet. She was a few inches off of a foot shorter than me, but somehow, she almost singlehandedly dragged me across to a small hut. Halfway across, the scene had attracted the attention of most of the village, and a few of the men volunteered to help take me the rest of the way. I got laid down on something that looked more like a table than a bed, but It's not like I was in a position to complain. I struggled, but untied the upper body armour, leaving only a blood-stained red shirt. I had to peel it from my skin, but soon I could see the damage. The padding must have resisted most of the blow, but the point of the blade must have cut through it, leaving an almost perfectly straight line piercing down from near my shoulder all the way to my bottom rib. _If I don't bleed out, I guess I'll have a pretty impressive scar._ A middle-aged man came into the shack, looking over me carefully, before mixing a few ingredients.

"Take this for the pain." He said calmly, pushing a small bowl of liquid into my hands. I quickly nodded, immediately finishing the bowl, and passing it back to him. "You may be out for an hour or two, but we'll get you all fixed up. _Wait. What?_ I went to protest, but before a word even came out, everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Astrid_**

Two weeks had passed, and still Hiccup had not returned. Everyone has told me how he's known for going out for a few days to clear his head, then he would come back, and everything would return to normal. I can see it as I walk around the edge, people are starting to get worried. The castle became colder, not the weather, just the mood in the air. As if its heart and soul had been stripped, ripped away as Hiccup left. People soldiered on, but it always felt like there was something missing. An emergency meeting was held by the council this morning, appointing Valka to be in temporary charge until Hiccup or Stoick's return. Apparently, she tried to refuse it, and give the control to Gobber, but he just said he would do everything he could to help her through it. _I can't imagine how hard it must be for both of them._ Heather won't even come out of her room anymore. I've tried so hard to get through to her, but I can't sit outside the door more than a minute just listening to her cry. It's like everything has shattered into a thousand pieces, fractured so far out of proportion that no miracle could repair it. I spend the days walking aimlessly around the castle, but soon I'll be fully healed and can start training again. _At least that's one thing I can look forward to._

As I walked across the courtyard, the loud sounds of screaming bellowed into the air. I turned and ran, through two large arches towards the back of the castle. As I approached, a large crowd arched in front of me. I quickly jostled my way through, finding Alvin on his knees, his face burning bright red, coughing loudly and wheezing. Behind him, I could already see a few horses laying motionless in the stables behind him. Others kept a distance, but I sprinted my way past him. The smell of death hit me like a crossbow bolt. I forced the sick in my throat back down, as all around, horses lay still.

"STORMFLY! STORMFLY!" I yelled. _No. My horse can't be dead. No. Please._ "STORMFLY!" I bellowed once more. I sidestepped through the centre of the stables, each pen except a few holding a sight I wish I could delete from my memory forever. _How has this happened?_ _What has done this?_ Eyes already twitching with tears, and a heart beating like the stampede of a Dothraki hoard, I inched my way closer to the final stall. _Please. Please. Don't take her from me._ As I opened my eyes, no white face met mine. No white hair brushed against my hand. Nothing at all. I jolted forward, scouring every inch, but Stormfly wasn't in there. Only then did I notice the pen wasn't sealed. With one finger, I opened the gate and the realization hit me. _If she's not here. She could still be alive._ I turned and sprinted out of the back entrance of the stables, heading to the part of the castle where the livestock is held. As I belted out of the door, I saw her. Bucking wildly with a panic in her eyes, Stormfly and four other horses were seemingly out of control, as a few people tried to calm them down. _Please let her be okay._

"Easy, girl, easy. It's me. It's Astrid." I said softly, holding my arm out in front of me towards her. She kept looking around nervously, but her pupils dilated ever so slightly when she saw me approaching. I kept my footsteps light, as I spoke calmly and gently. "I'm here, girl, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." With all four legs now planted firmly, she kept her eyes focused on me, as I was only a few feet from her now. "That's better. See, I'm here. I'm here." As I finished, I advanced the few last steps, reaching out my palm towards the beautiful mare. Hesitantly she moved forward, placing her muzzle in my palm, as I used my other hand to stroke her hair. "You gave me a fright there, girl, you really did." I rested my head on hers, taking a deep breath. "You're my brave girl, aren't you?" I grinned, pulling my head back. As I further calmed her down, I could noticeably see the other horses had began to settle down ever so slightly as well. Soon, they were all being led away to the other stable. I walked with them, checking everything was okay. Heather's and Valka's horses, as well as the other fifteen or so horses in there seemed all perfectly fine. _Even more confusing._ I quickly gestured to one of the stable-keeps, who graciously took Stormfly's reigns off of me. "I'll be back soon, girl. I just have to go and see what's going on." I said softly, as I released my palm from the horse's neck and ran back to the front of the other stable.

Alvin was now spitting up blood, _it honestly doesn't look good_. When someone came near him, he swiped at them with his hands, trying to keep them back. He forced himself to his feet, before, whatever it is that is attacking him, dropped him back to his knees.

"MAESTER COMING THROUGH!" A voice yelled gruffly from behind. I turned to see Mildew shove his way through the crowd to the front. As he stepped into Alvin's sight, I saw a look of anger flash across the bigger man's eyes, before he turned and coughed heavily again. He tried to speak, as Mildew took another step closer, but all that could be heard was a faint gargling sound coming from his throat. "Alvin, friend, let me help you." Mildew said softly. Unbeknownst to most there, I saw Alvin curl his fingers into a fist, as his glare hardened towards the old man. Before he could act, the sickness swiped him off-balance, as he plunged his hands into the dirt to steady himself. As his hands hit the ground, they weren't enough to keep him up, and they were soon followed by the loud thud as his head slammed against the floor. His eyes closing instantly upon the impact. With the help of a few people, Alvin was dragged onto the back of a cart, and taken away with Mildew at the head of the pack. _That man hated Mildew. If there is any chance that scraggly old bastard had anything to do with this, and could have killed Stormfly, I'm not letting him out of my site. If Alvin survives, it would be very interesting to hear what he has to say._ I followed the group, even staying in the room with Alvin. I covered my mouth with my coat, just in case it was contagious, and just sat there waiting. One thing is certain, I am not letting him lay here unconscious, with no-one but Mildew. _There's something very, very shifty about that old man. And I'm gonna find out what!_

* * *

 ** _Hiccup_**

"Gods Hiccup, are you just a magnet to trouble?" Camicazi teased, as I opened my eyes.

"Something like that." I murmured, still a little dazed from whatever potion I had been duped into drinking. "You no longer have… bandit problem." I stuttered, looking down and seeing the hefty wound down one side of my chest. Stitches all along it, and several bandages soaked in blood at the side of me, I looked left to see her sat there.

"Are you serious? You went after them alone. You fucking idiot." She yelled, a deep look of concern on her face.

"It was no trouble. Just head for about twenty minutes in the direction I came into the village at. There should be a cave, it should have most of your stuff there. They won't be coming after you all again." I said, while attempting a smile.

"Well, thank you, but just look at this." She said softly, pointing to the wound. "What are you trying to prove?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I just had to do it." I responded strongly.

"Stop lying to me Hiccup. I know as well as you do, why you did this." She said sadly.

"Go on then, tell me, why did I do this?" I retorted sarcastically.

"With your father gone, you feel as if you couldn't fill his boots at the edge. You are here because you want to show yourself you can be like him. That you are strong enough to live up to his expectations." She said bluntly.

"That's not… I mean… You're wrong." I stuttered. _Damn. She's got me._

"Hiccup, no-one wants you to be your father. No-one. I've known you a long time. This isn't you. Charging head-first into danger with no plan. Stoick has one way, you have another. Copying him will just get you killed, I don't want you to get killed." She finished softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You've always been a great friend, Cami, thank you." I grinned, a she smiled back at me. "Just a quick question, didn't you realise I was gone? I was chained up for five days. Five days." I asked determinedly

"We all thought you'd gone home." She shot back defensively. "I should've known when that council meeting was held earlier you were in trouble. You are such a dick, you know that?"

"Hey, I don't need you yelling at me as well, I've had enough of that back at the edge." I said honestly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not funny, you know everyone is miserable there." She said solemnly. I groaned heavily, as I sat upright, reaching to the side for my own shirt, when she slapped my arm away. "Don't even think about it, Haddock. I'll get you a fresh shirt, then I'm taking you back myself. Deal?" She asked forcefully. I nodded acceptingly. _I didn't want everyone to be miserable. That was unfair of me. I've fucked everything up. Again._ I watched her leave, the cold air blowing against my bare skin making my hairs stand on end. As the emptiness seemed to close in, I just closed my eyes and thought about everyone back home. Then about Camicazi. _Cami for short_. We have known each other since we were children. The same with Thuggory and Mogadon. As dad never went out of his way to visit anyone more than a day or two's ride away, I had to make all the friends I could in the village. People who didn't care about my title. All three are around my age, and the people I trust most from the three villages. That's the main reason I chose them to be on the council. Without trust, the whole thing falls apart. At least this way, I could make sure each village had a voice.

Cami came rushing back in, with a large green woolen shirt. I quickly pulled it on, shifting my legs to the side and slowly sliding off of the bed. My entire left-hand side was aching, and I was walking like I was completely drunk, constantly having to shift my weight so my dead half didn't drag me down. I had all my armour and weapons shoved into a sack that was tied onto the side of the light brown stallion. Cami jumped up first, holding her hand out. With a sharp pull from her, and a helping shove from another one of the villagers, I was soon sat firmly behind her. I placed my arm around her waist, as she nudged the horse with her boot, and it bolted away. I breathed heavily, as the cold breeze attacked from all angles, piercing through the thin layer, and chilling me to the bone. At Cami's blistering pace, the journey took us under two hours, and soon the archway of Dragon's edge's secondary gate loomed above me.

"RIDERS AT THE NORTH GATE!" Came the call from above. I closed my eyes, sighing heavily. _I don't ever want to leave home again…_


	37. Better late than Heather

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Not going to lie, I was a bit stuck for what to put into this chapter and that's why it took a few days. At least the extra time has allowed me to make this chapter meaningful, and not just a few pages of nonsense :)**

 **Eye:** No, in the end he didn't. I needed to show how conflicted Hiccup was between the two choices, but for now Hiccup is back at Dragon's edge

 **Guest:** Yeah that's true. If Valka is Rhaegar's older sister, then Jon is actually Hiccup's cousin. Having Valka be Daenerys' older sister could also have a larger impact later on.

 **Odinson:** The Iron throne definitely isn't worth all the hassle, I agree. I haven't actually seen the TV show Vikings, but it is on my list. When I get some time, I'll give it a watch, then we'll see what happens from there :)

 **Guest:** Valka and Lord Randall Oswaldson were married. This will be explained more later on in the story (Valka/Stoick reunion.)

 **Batmd:** A Stoick/Catelyn conversation wasn't something I had planned, but I'll look into it and see if I could fit one in.

 **Guest:** Drago probably has the hook spear by the next time we hear about him. I don't think I have to tell you which side of the war Drago will be on, it definitely won't be Hiccup's ;)

 **Guest:** To Chicken, or not to Chicken. That is the question. The truth is, I hadn't even thought of adding it into the story, but I may do in the future.

 **Guest:** Dagur x Mala came out of nowhere in RTTE6, I don't know if I'll be able to add it to this. Maybe Mala will be added into my story later then I could do that, but I'm not promising anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Better late than Heather**

 _ **Hiccup**_

Slowly creaking open, the heavy gate guided us inside. This is the thing I dreaded most. The looks. The stares. Some relieved, some angry, some just plain disappointed. Everyone seemed to be there. My mum, sister, Gobber and almost everyone else. Everyone except Astrid. _Please don't tell me she had enough and went home. No. She wouldn't have gone without Heather. Surely not._ Dismounting gracelessly, almost tumbling to the ground, I managed to flick my eyes up to meet the glistening emerald eyes of Heather. A fearful look, and with her hands pinned nervously to her body, she looked back towards mum. She went to take a step forward, but instantly retracted her foot. _No. I can't have this. She's my sister._ _I can't have her looking at me like this._ I took an unsteady step forward, as Cami jumped down from the saddle to make sure I didn't hit the dirt. The pain, although numbed slightly, was still jarring with every twitch. I shuffled closer, reaching my arms out. _Come on Heather. Trust me._ Still reluctant, she remained motionless, biting her lip nervously. One last push, and I inched closer, taking her hands in mine.

"Please, Heather, I don't want to do without you. Please, sister." I declared hopefully. As she raised her head to meet mine, a wavering look of hope flashed in her eyes, before it snapped to one of guilt and returned down towards the ground. "I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry. I'm back now, and I'm never leaving again. Believe me." With wet cheeks, she nestled her head into my chest. The burning pain of the wound almost bringing me to tears as she pressed tightly to me. Although grimacing heavily from the pain, I ignored Cami's attempt to break us apart and I just brought my arms around to hold her.

"Is that true, lad?" Gobber voiced apprehensively.

"Every word. Every single word. I'm not going anywhere." I reassured. "I didn't want to leave you all for so long. Can you forgive me?" A gentle smile crossed her lips as her gaze shifted up to met mine.

"Hiccup, I can't lose you again. I just can't. Promise me you won't do anything like that again." Mum stated nervously, stepping towards us.

"My place is here. And here I'll stay." I replied happily. With a relieved sigh, she rushed forward, wrapping us both in her arms. The warm embrace, a nice reminder of the comfort of home. Mother's smile, so perfectly passed down to Heather, beamed at me, as the two of them released their pincer-like grasp. I breathed heavily, already feeling the blood flowing, like venom through my veins. Like a damn starting to crack, stitches begun to break, a telling signal of the upcoming flood. _Just a few more minutes. Hold it together._

"Hiccup, you need to rest." Cami pointed out abruptly. As I turned to face her, one more fissure seemed to open, and a trickle glided out, painting the inside of the shirt red. _I can deal with this. Just please don't get any worse._

"I'm fine Cami. Honestly. If I can't handle a bit of a family time, what good am I?" I joked nonchalantly, but as one more of the wound's shackles broke, the hole in my chest erupted. _No. No. No._ "Actually, ignore that, help me. Please." I breathed frantically. I saw the look of panic on her face, as she turned to order commands.

"Get him inside now. Get the maester. We need to get that wound stitched back up as soon as possible." She barked roughly. No-one rushed to her aid, but as I turned, the damage was clear to see.

"Hiccup?" Valka muttered, eyes wide open in horror.

"Just a scratch. Nothing to be worried ab…" I started, before the full effects hit me, and my head started spinning. A hundred fearful eyes shone down upon me, like I was the lead in a hit tragedy. With heavy breaths, and clenched fists, I staggered forward. "I'm all right. Don't worry. I'm… I'm… I'm…"

"Get him inside. NOW!" Cami ordered once more.

One firm arm from Gobber, and a gentle shoulder from Heather ushered me deep inside the castle. Cami in front, roaring at people to move out of the way, and my mother and a few others tiptoeing behind, we arrowed through every passageway on our way. Minutes flashed by in a matter of seconds. Faces skipped by, like the skimming of a stone. There for a second, then gone the next. The blackest of stone seeming to shine brighter than any sunset, as all pain seemed to fade, to melt away into a constant state of fuzziness. My fingers were in front of me, winding and stretching, as I wriggled my hand, but my entire arm felt foreign. The door slammed open with almighty force from Cami's boot, but as wood clattered against wood so instantaneously, only a muffled bang rung in my ears. Laid back on my bed, Cami quickly stripped me of the shirt. The thick wool soaking up the blood like a sponge, but not enough to hold it all. The loud gasps engulfed the room, as nothing but flesh and blood was now in view. Heather and Valka began to cry, while Gobber just rocked back on his peg-leg, a look of sorrow on his face.

"No tears. Please." I begged. "I promised you I'd always be here. I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

I heard the call, and an immediate burst of life pulsed throughout the castle. I wanted to go, but I couldn't leave Alvin. Not yet. I need to know what he tried to say earlier. I have to know. A face burning with the heat of a dragon's flame, and eyes painted as black as a night, the gentle wheezing as the man slept gave at least the slimmest chance for hope. The maester had groaned, and tried to force me out, but I stood firm. He would have to drag me out of that door himself or get Valka to do it. With neither of those options having impressive odds, Mildew had to suck it up, and spent the majority of his time grumbling and muttering under his breath. _Please do something so I can punch you. Please. Come on. Do it._ Unfortunately for me, I doubt a few nasty glares and a bit of name calling isn't enough to give me a reason to knock the vile old man out, like snuffing out a candle.

"I prefer to do my work in private, wench." Mildew snarled, as Alvin began to arouse from his slumber.

"I'm just watching, maester, work away." I smiled back. _Hopefully being upbeat can annoy him enough to stray just that bit too far out of line. Oh, I hope so._ "My name is Astrid, by the way."

"I don't care what your name is, bitch, just get out of my way." He replied viciously. I could feel the anger boiling within me, but I uncoiled my fist and once more put on a pleasant smile. _Last chance Mildew. One more and you are done._ "I can't help Alvin with you there distracting me." Even in a state where he can barely open his eyes, the man laying half-dead on the bed let out an angry grunt, but it soon turned into a higher pitched growl in pain. I reached down, resting the damp towel on his forehead, as he coughed heavily.

"I'm sure Alvin appreciates my help." I beamed back happily. "Why don't you just tell me what else I can do to help him?"

"Help him? You can't help him. He's beyond even my help." He snapped cruelly, shaking his head disapprovingly while looking at the bed-stricken man.

"You can't just give up. You are oathbound to serve and save people." I countered back, suppressing every urge to leap from my chair and strike at the repulsive figure opposite me.

"Are you that naïve? This isn't a fairytale. There is no magical mystery cure. Maybe I should have let you die as well." He barked bitterly. Teeth clenched in fury, and legs already prepared to be up and at him, I could feel myself being only inches from releasing every primal compulsion to beat him to a pulp. Taking a deep breath and locking my knees firmly together to prevent me from acting, I had just about calmed down when he muttered the three final words under his breath. "Stupid blonde whore." I slammed my fist down on the bedside table, raising to my full height, as the boiling blood under my skin made me physically shake with contempt. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to break him into a thousand pieces and no-one will ever find what is left of him._ As my first step moved towards him, the main door slammed open, and a flustered looking Heather rushed in.

"YES! THERE YOU ARE!" She exclaimed, rushing over towards the bed.

"Heather, this better be good. I'm sort of in the middle of some…" I started, but she quickly cut me off.

"Sorry Astrid. Don't need you. Mildew come now!" She ordered abruptly. The maester let out a mocking laugh but was soon being dragged towards the door by his arm.

"I think I need him more." I said coldly, while cracking my neck loudly. Heather just ignored me and sped up her kidnapping of the old man.

"Ayyyy, OW! What do you think you're doing? You have no right. You…" The old man grumbled scornfully, as he was being roughly tugged towards the door.

"While I am definitely enjoying this and everything, could you tell me what's going on?" I asked lightheartedly. _A good old-fashioned punch to the face would have been better, but this, this is at least a start._

"No time. Mildew let's go. NOW!" Heather yelled loudly. Mildew dragged his heels sharply into the floor, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.

"You have no power here, girl." Mildew berated. _Why does she get called girl? I get whore and wench, she gets girl. How is that fair?_

"If Hiccup dies, Mildew. You die! Let's go. NOW!" With one last shove, they had both left the room, leaving me stood there speechless. _Hiccup is back. And what? He's dying. What is going on?_ I soon had enough of the questions and set off to get answers. Yet just as I started to walk away from the bed, a large, rough hand reached out, gripping onto the leather sleeve along my forearm.

"Mil…dew." Alvin croaked, as I snapped back around to face him. Levering himself up on the bed by his elbows, he wheezed heavily, clawing at his neck as she shook violently. I crouched at the side of the bed, trying to ease his pain. The blotchy red rash that had spread across the man's bare skin stopped me from doing more physically to help him, so I just held there as he forced himself to speak. "All… Mildew. Put… in water." He rasped.

"He did this?" I asked him gently. With bloodshot eyes he nodded fiercely, mustering all his strength in an attempt to climb out of the bed. Knowing it would only making his condition worse, I quickly placed my hand on his leather chest-plate, preventing him from getting up. "Alvin. You need to rest." I said firmly. "If he did put something in the water that did this to you, and all the horses, then he knows how to cure you. Trust me. I won't give this up. Just stay here and get some sleep, all right? I'll be back soon." He gave a weak nod, before planting himself back firmly against the mattress. A fire burned in his eyes, his upper lip curling vengefully, as he slowly turned to lay on his side with an angry growl. _Please don't do something stupid Alvin. Mildew won't get away with this, I will make sure of that! If I have to break every bone in that scrawny body of his, he will not get out of this one._

Gently closing the door behind me, I didn't even think before I started to sprint down the corridor. I slowed my steps, as the soft sound of sobbing reached me. Candles burned along the hallway, as I traversed my way to the edge of the doorway. Before I could even see what was going on, I was nearly knocked to the ground, as Heather tore out of the room. A firm hand grasping her wrist, I held onto her, as she fought and struggled to get away. She clenched her hand into a tight ball, but as she turned to strike me, she opened her eyes for the first time. Consumed with fear and guilt, a shadow clouded them in a layer of fear. Her fist began to shake uncontrollably, inches from my cheek, before she wrapped it around my neck as she draped herself on me.

"It's all my fault. I did this." She wept heavily. _No. He's not dead. He's not._

"Tell me what's happening, what's going on in there?" I asked forcefully. I tried inching closer to the open door, but she wouldn't let me move.

"Don't go in there,please don't." she begged, with both hands on my shoulders to hold me back

"Just let me see, I have to know." I insisted, pushing her back.

"No! Don't!" She pleaded once more, but I shifted quickly past her, to peer inside.

The smell hit me, almost as quickly as the horrific sight. A vile lesion was painted down one half of his chest, as he struggled sharply and sweated profusely on the bed. _Oh, my Gods. How did this happen? No. He must survive this._ His mother with his hand in hers, as she cried while brushing her other hand through his hair. Closed eyes, and soft mumblings was all Hiccup could offer, as Valka whispered softly to him. Gobber was slumped in a chair, tears in his eyes, the look of a broken man. Another girl was pacing back and forth, an angry scowl on her face, as she looked over him. Diminutive in stature, with blonde hair which is far shorter than mine, Camicazi's face seemed tight and pinned with distress. _Why is she here? She was at the council meeting earlier, why is she back? Did she do this? No, of course she didn't. What am I thinking? Someone must know what's going on._

"Aaaarrrrgghhhhhh." Came Hiccup's blood-curdling cry, as Mildew shoved the hot metal against his bare flesh. I subconsciously moved my hand over my stomach, my own wound now seeming so pathetic and insignificant. As he bucked fiercely on the bed, wincing with the pain, a devilish smirk passed across the maester's lips. _Gods I want to make than man suffer, but without this, Hiccup might actually die from an infection. Calm down, Astrid._ As the maester cauterized the wound, fully sealing the entire length of it closed, the release from the pain overtook Hiccup, and he stopped his writhing. The next moment, he was out gone, laying motionless as Valka cradled him in her arms.

"Hiccup. Hiccup. Stay with me. Come on." She begged, shaking him softly, with no response. She pressed her head to his heart, before taking one heavy breath. Gobber rushed to her side, pulling her back slowly, as she gave him a relieved nod.

"When he wakes, re-stitch that wound up. He should be fine." Mildew grunted, packing away his things and hobbling towards the doorway. He cast one look of aversion my way, before barging past me on his way down the corridor. My eyes followed him, as he plodded away, until they met Heather's, who was slumped against a wall a few feet behind me. I slowly approached her, kneeling gradually in front of her.

"He'll be fine, I think he'll want to see you when he wakes up." I stated softly to her. I reached out, ready to pull her up if needed. But as I lifted her, she didn't resist. She raised herself slowly, as her eyes flashed open with a sense of hope I had been missing for so long. Even a small smile crossed her lips as I led her back towards the door. "Stay with your family, they need you now more than ever. He won't want to wake up without you there." I grinned at her, as she let go of my hand temporarily and started heading into the room.

"What, wait, you're coming in too." She urged, as I halted at the doorway.

"It's not my place. I'm not family, or…" I started to spout nervously. But, as I'd done to her only minutes earlier, she roughly clutched my wrist, dragging me in to the room.

"You have no choice, my lady, I'm sure he won't want to wake up without you there either."

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

Two bewitching blue eyes shone like a morning sunset after a long night, as my eyes popped open. _Where I am?_ But as more features from the room slowly started to develop in the background, I still couldn't look away. Even as time passed, I was hooked, even the laceration down my chest couldn't drag me away. _Thank the Gods I'm not dead. But I am still in this bed. Half-naked. Staring at Astrid._ Snapping out of my daze, I backed up on the bed, resting the back of my head on the headboard. The wider view of the room now visible, I looked over to the other side of the bed, where both Heather and mother were sleeping peacefully. No-one else is here, so Gobber and Cami must have left since yesterday. _I hope Cami at least stayed the night, I owe her a lot._ _I doubt I'd still be here if not for her._ Those thoughts soon were pushed to the back of my mind, as my eyes soon returned to Astrid.

"How you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"Like someone nearly cut me in two." I chuckled. The motion, however, caused a surge of pain, and I was soon clutching my chest.

"Easy, Hiccup. You don't want to overdo it." She responded gravely, shifting nervously.

"Think I've already done that." I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You left me… us." She corrected instantly. "Then you return like this, bleeding and nearly dead. What are we supposed to make of that Hiccup?" She trailed off with a sad tone, a shake of her head in disappointment. _She hates me. Of course, she does. No wonder she didn't want to see me yesterday._

"You're right. About everything. I realised as soon as I left that I couldn't go South. I couldn't do that to all of you." I admitted doubtlessly. She raised her eyes back up to meet mine, a slight flicker of anger sparking within then.

"Then why did you go?" She hissed, as quiet as a snake in the grass, but still with a venomous undertone.

"I needed to know I'm not useless." I responded bluntly, taking her back a bit. "While I was out there, with the people I swore to protect, I could actually help them. Know I was doing something right, y'know. And I couldn't even do that without screwing everything up again."

"You're not useless!" She remarked strongly. She went to jab me in the arm but stopped at the last moment. "Sorry, old habits die hard." She giggled lightly. "Honestly, you're not useless. Why would you ever think that?"

"All I've ever done is mess everything up. I try so hard to make things change. It just makes things worse." I answered defeatedly. "This just proves it." I laughed joylessly.

"So, this is from the war? You did go South then?" She asked, arms across her chest as she tutted in discontent.

"This? No. No way." I defended. "I never even stepped a foot South of the castle."

"You didn't?" She responded softly.

"No. Not a step. This beautiful slash you see here, this is from a group of bandits that attacked Cami's village. At least now they won't have trouble with them again." I answered cheerily.

"So, if these bandits are dealt with, then what exactly did you mess up?" She questioned intently.

"I just took off and abandoned you for two weeks. I won't be surprised if everyone hates me." I answered glumly.

"No-one hates you Hiccup, except maybe Mildew, but he hates everyone." She chuckled. "I'm still a bit annoyed you just vanished without even saying goodbye, but I'm glad you're back." She smiled brightly, with a sunrise glow in her cheeks.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you. Unless Gobber's made you that axe you wanted." I teased. She shook her head gently, biting her lip nervously and looking down. With a gentle sweep, she brushed the bangs from out of her eyes, raising her eyes back up to meet mine. A contagious smile beamed across her lips, and I was powerless to stop myself from mirroring it.

"I will hold you to that, but only when you're less like… this." Astrid giggled, gesturing towards me.

"Ah, I'm so offended, my lady. This isn't enough for you." I joked. _I might as well take advantage while she won't actually hurt me._ It clearly worked, as even her button-nose turned red.

"I didn't mean… I was only…" She stammered.

"OWWW!" I exclaimed, as she punched me in the thigh. I looked over, but mum and Heather were still fast asleep. _At least I didn't wake them up._ "Thanks for that, one more gift to add to the collection." I sniggered, as she was holding her chest in laughter. Suddenly, something must have clicked, as she quickly reached for something inside her coat.

"Talking about gifts, I believe this belongs to you." She said blissfully, reaching out and placing my metal ring in my palm. I could only look down at it with delight. "Next time you leave that for me, I will chase after you and hunt you down Hiccup Haddock." She commanded, wagging her finger.

"Of course, my lady." I responded seriously, gesturing a bow, before I cracked into laughter.

"Oh, and this is yours too." She said, more nervously this time. She reached immediately into a pocket just inside the inner left of the red fur jacket. Tentatively she handed over the slip of folded paper. I recognized what it was instantly, but I slowly removed it from her palm and opened it up. The drawing was as close to her as I could make it, but it would never even come close to seeing her in person. _How can you possibly recreate those hypnotic azure eyes or that breathtaking smile on paper? One answer. You can't._ As she looked down, a bit saddened, I reached over and placed it back in her palm. Her fingers instinctively curved around it, as I placed my hand over hers.

"It's yours, it will always be yours." I said softly, as her face lit up. For a few moments we were the only two people in the world, as everything else zoned out.

"awww, you two are so ..." As I quickly span my head around, she was sat there, head tilted slightly as she chuckled quietly, looking at us. Before she'd even finished speaking both of us called her name loudly under our breath.

"HEATHER!"


	38. The man behind the mask

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This chapter should clear a lot of things up in relation to the Fishlegs storyline for this season, I hope you enjoy. Please follow to keep up to date with the updates, and if you have any questions, please review and I'll answer them all for you :)**

 **Guest:** I have thought about adding characters from other films, like brave/frozen/ROTG, but I decided against it. I think there is already enough characters and adding more would just make it too long and not really add anything. By the time season 2 of thrones timeline is done, I'll probably be at 130-140k words and 45-50 chapters. With that only being a quarter of the way through the total story, I'd rather focus on what I've already got. Once this is done (completely) I will do stories with those other characters.

 **Guest:** An iron born captain as the founder of House Haddock would be a great twist. However, with the house words, and the dragon sigil, I feel the house would have to have some history with the Targaryens. Maybe an Ironborn lord married a Targaryen princess, forming House Haddock in the process :)

 **Guest:** If a lot of people keep requesting me to do short one-shots on each House's history, I may change how I plan to do it. Instead of waiting until the full story is complete, I may instead do 1 of the House's history at the end of each season of thrones. E.g. End of S3 – Haddock, end of S4 -Hofferson… This will mean the lore for all 5 houses will be complete at the end of S7, allowing me to finish S8 with all the background information complete.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The man behind the mask**

 _ **Fishlegs**_

A chilling silence hung through the air and not even the whistle of a winter wind could breach it. An engulfing fog consumed everything, choking every essence of life from the barren landscape. The veil shrouding us, heavy and rough against my bare skin, like the scraping of bony fingers against my cheek. Flakes of snow trickled down through the mist, bleaching the landscape almost completely white. Eret's figure contrasted sharply against the background, a heavy black beast emerging like a shadow through the haze. Jarring, staggered steps plodded towards me, as he fought his way through. The large rip across his cloak evident almost immediately, as well as the line of blood hardened and cracking, that trailed from beneath his sleeve down the back of his hand and along the length of his middle finger. He slumped down against a tree opposite me, the loud cracking of the bark against his back echoing in all directions. As his head dipped down, another blot of red could be seen down one side of his neck, as his hair hung down covering his eyes.

"I thought you'd be gone." He croaked out wearily.

"No, you didn't." I remarked coldly. "You tied me up here, and even if I could get free, where would I go? I have no clue where I am, how long I was asleep for, and even if I did, I couldn't survive out here alone. You know that."

"Ha. You always were the smart one." He chuckled, as he raised one hand to clutch the skin just above his left shoulder.

"You have no idea who I am. But by the looks of those wounds, you won't live to find out." I said with a slight chuckle. "I doubt Drago would be very happy that you let him down."

"You think I work for Drago?" He laughed, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling towards me and sitting a few feet from my side. I looked over to him, as he sighed heavily, before I just sat and stared out into the nothingness. "Lord Drago is just a client, to put it that way, he paid us for our service."

"Your service? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"Lord Drago paid us a lot of coin to give us your name." He answered with a groan, removing his hand from the wound, and wiping it against his cloak.

"My name? You don't mean…" I stuttered, closing my eyes in fear, knowing my death sentence had already been passed. "Just kill me already, isn't that what you're paid for?"

"See, I said you were the smart one." He laughed. "Believe me, if I was paid simply to kill you, you would already be dead."

"I've read about your order. You don't do this. Just silent kills in the night, and then you're gone. Why go against it, just for Drago?" I asked timidly, as Eret grunted painfully under his breath.

"The many-faced God has been promised your name. He will receive it. The only reason your blood isn't soaking into the snow is because we got paid triple to make sure Lord Drago could kill you himself." He stated blankly.

"Well, that's not terrifying at all." I shuddered. "Why couldn't he just leave me be? He's already taken everything. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"I have no opinion on the matter. You are just one more name." He said tonelessly.

"Just one more name." I repeated slowly, looking over to see him applying some sort of paste onto his neck, as well as onto a bite mark now visible on his arm, as he rolled his sleeve up. "What happened?"

"These?" He grimaced, as he gestured to his wounds. "A wolf I think. Didn't even see it in this fog. Like it was invisible. Just the blood-red eyes. I fought it off, but I came off a lot worse." _Ghost? Must have been. Gods, how long had I been out? There's no way they can find me in this. Please somehow get to me. I can't go back there. Not to Drago. Not like this._ He saw me looking questioningly at the foul-smelling sludge he was laying over the wounds. "This stuff is like glue, should seal the wounds right up. Hopefully." _Fascinating. If it wasn't possibly saving his life._

"Ghost knew there was something off about you. That day you came after me when I fell in that lake, you planned to take me then, didn't you?" I asked sadly. He just nodded. "Your name isn't even Eret is it, you're just a total fraud, an imposter."

"I am no-one. Eret never existed." He said boldly.

"Well, he did, and I know why you used his name." I confronted him.

"I don't know what you mean." He responded, a slight crack in his voice as he shuffled awkwardly in the snow.

"Don't give me that." I growled at him. "You used the name of my dead cousin to try to get me to trust you. Maybe if you looked anything like him it would have helped. Haven't you got a face that…"

"… Shh. Shh. Be quiet." He interrupted, reaching for his sword.

"I mean, you didn't even get the hair colour right. I don't fully know how all this changing face things happen, but you could have put some effort…" I continued.

"Shut up, Fishlegs. NOW!" He voiced strongly, eyes frantically scanning through the fog. I directed my view back from him to the distance. No sounds. No shadows. No figures through the mist. Just the same old emptiness.

"There's nothing there, just sit down." I urged. _Of the two of us, I hardly thought it would be me who would be the least jumpy._

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm not letting that bastard's wolf surprise me again." He snarled scornfully, planting his blade firmly into the ground, before sitting back down next to it.

"I hope Ghost finishes you off this time." I said heartlessly. "You're nothing but an assassin for hire. No morals. No sense of hour or duty. Just a coward hiding behind a mask." _And I went too far. Oh no._ Within an instant, Eret's firm hand was clawed around my throat, his grip tightening.

"You know nothing about me. What I've been through. What I've suffered. You want to see what's behind the mask. You do huh?" He bellowed loudly, eyes bulging out of their sockets. I froze there, beneath the larger man's grasp, not moving an inch. "You still want to see. You still want to know. Do you?" He voiced menacingly, a snarl across his lips and with such a fire in his eyes that burned deep into my soul. I shook my head desperately, as his wrist remained locked. As he finally let go, I released a loud gasp as air once more entered my lungs. He staggered back, and began to laugh heartily, as he bent over and covered his face. With one sudden move, he shot back towards me, but this time he had a new face. A familiar face. My cousin's face…

"This better for you, Fishlegs, the face of your weak, pitiful cousin." He laughed, as he crouched down next to me. I couldn't blink. Couldn't speak. Couldn't even breathe. _No. It can't be. This isn't possible._ The slick, black hair. The large, protruding nose. The wide, rounded jaw. Everything was as it used to be. Like life has been breathed back into an old ghost. A knife to the gut from my past.

"You killed my cousin, you bastard!" I yelled, trying to headbutt him. I struggled to break my arms free of the restraints to strike at him, but they wouldn't budge.

"I killed your cousin?" He retorted mockingly. "Hahaha."

"I knew he didn't kill himself. It didn't make sense. You assassinated him and have single-handedly destroyed our house. Why have you done this?" I asked weakly.

"I had nothing to do with the fall of House Ingerman. NOTHING!" He yelled. "You don't understand." He added softly. With his eyes now being a more vulnerable amber, no longer the less cold and unforgiving brown, they seemed to show a sense of guilt.

"Just take it off. I can't have that. Anything but this. I am going to die anyway, don't force me to look upon that face for my final days." I admitted sorrowfully.

"Fish, look, I…" He started, before a crack of a branch in the distance silenced him. We froze there, eyes pinned in the direction of the sound. Through the blanketing mist, only the faint silhouettes of the trees could be seen. With every passing moment, my hands began to shake. More and more. _I know what's out there. If it's not Ghost. If it's not a man in a black or white cloak. It can only be one thing._

"Free me, you might need my help." I pleaded. _If I'm going to die, it's not going to be out here. Not without a fight._ Eret gripped the hilt of his sword, spinning around, as what sounded like a whisper whistled on the wind.

"Not happening Fish. I can handle this." He stated confidently.

"I don't think you can." I mumbled under my breath. He faced me and gave me a cold glare, before he returned to scanning the fog. A few minutes of this continued, before he seemed content that whatever it was had passed and sat back down. He seemed calm, not even a drip of sweat on his brow, but I couldn't shake the feeling deep in my bones that it was not over.

"So, this cousin…" He started softly. "You two were close?" I kept my eyes forward, not wanting to even catch the sight of his face in the corner of my eye.

"Why do you care?" I yelled bitterly. "It's not like you care about anyone. Just kill them and move on. That's right isn't it. No remorse for the trail of destruction you leave behind."

"I do what my God demands. That is all." He muttered quietly.

"THEN YOUR GOD IS EVIL!" I screamed. "The world is so full of hatred and violence, but everyone has a choice. You choose to do this. No-one else."

"I don't have a choice, I have a mission." He replied with a deep sigh, his back inching lower and lower down the tree, as he laid against it.

"A mission." I tutted. "How many 'missions' have you been on?"

"Since I joined the house of black and white, seventy-two." He replied solemnly. _72 people killed. Taken before their time. For no reason other than to satisfy their God. That is sick._

"You're a monster!" I screeched, turning to face him. Yet, as that face stared back at me, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Eret didn't deserve to die. Take that face off now. Take it off now. TAKE IT OFF!" I shrieked, as I looked away.

"I can't…" He replied quietly. _What? What do you mean you can't?_ No more words could be spoke, as a rhythmic rattling pierced the air. My eyes pricked open, as five grey outlines emerged through the mist.

"Free me now, or we'll both die." I yelled in panic, but he stood firm, raising his sword, as if to taunt the oncoming threat.

Closer and closer the figures came, until they had almost descended upon us. The assassin's hand was shaking, even if only slightly, as the threat launched upon us. Death. Death itself. Some, just bare skeletons, the others, decaying bodies coated with mangled flesh. Covered only with ripped cloaks of black and white, the demons plunged through the mist towards us. To his credit, the assassin didn't flee. He ran at them, striking strongly through the first. A loud crack of bone echoed around, as his sword split three ribs in half, before severing the spine of the thing completely. The body fell either side of him, into two pieces, as the lower half crashed into a tree shattering entirely. What was left of its chest and head was still somehow alive, and growling, as it clawed into the snow, dragging itself towards me. _Gods help me._ I shook back and forward viciously, trying everything to break free of the rope tying me to the tree. I tried to climb to my feet, to get a better stance to force my way out, but it was too tight.

As I continued to struggle, he bravely fought off the undead savages. A sharp jab of the sword plunged up through the neck of one of them, as the man's blade exploded out of the top of the wight's skull. Two more pounced on him, as they buried him deep into the thick snow. Almost fully concealed into the snow, all I could see was his hands, as he held the creatures away firmly. Their dead eyes tearing holes into my very soul, as the clattering of their teeth clashed loudly above the face of the assassin. I watched closely for a brief moment, but the prospect my own imminent death soon took priority. With the legless beast squirming its way towards me, like a demon dragging itself from the deaths of hell, the shadow of a second darted out of the fog. Running with fury, with skin peeling off as it ripped through the snow towards me, I fought harder. _Even if I have to break my arm, I'm getting free of this. I am not dying and turning into one of those things. Not now. Not ever._

"ERET! HELP ME!" I yelled, as the last resort, as the creature sprinted towards me.

With my left boot, I shoved a forceful kick into the wight's chest, knocking it back slightly. It seemed to almost scream at me, before charging again. With a strong foot, I held it there, as it's bony fingers clawed at me. I shook my hands in all directions behind me, but still the rope wouldn't break. I raised my right foot to strike at the face of the undead wildling, but three sharp hooks dug into my thigh. I glanced down, meeting the dark abysses of the its eyes. With barely any body left, I hoped I could wiggle and squirm and force the thing away, but as I shook fiercely, it's hold didn't loosen. Strength draining from me, with every second, I could already feel my legs growing tired. The wight to my left was growing ever closer, its face now only a foot or two from my chest, while the one at my right was sucking every last drop of fight from my right-hand side. As my left leg finally buckled under the unrelenting pressure, I closed my eyes, waiting on the end to come, as the creature pounced upon me.

As the weight of it landed heavily on my chest, no longer was there a fight. A second later, the hold on my right leg released as well. _What happened? What's going on?_ I opened my eyes to see, not the bare face of the creature, but instead just a neck. The gold plating of the assassin's sword somehow managed to shine, as he pulled it out of the other wight. I looked to my side, where the motionless head laid, calcified bone and rotting hair sitting still on the snow. "Free me now." I urged once more. This time he didn't hesitate, or deny the request, instead quickly rushing behind me and slicing the rope in one clean, incisive slash. He reached around the far side of the tree, picking up a sword and chucking it to me. _Meatlug! Thank the Gods._

"Don't try anything." He warned, as he breathed heavily. I didn't say anything, just nodded back to him. _He actually saved me. Why? Just for the money, it must be. I'm nothing but a mission after all._ Yet none of those thoughts reflected the relieved look in his eyes. The sense of panic on his face when he was releasing me seemed genuine. _He is still a monster. A monster wearing the face of someone important to me._ A bitter chill stung in the air, like a thorn catching against your skin. The mist appeared to spin wildly around us, like a whirlpool sucking us in. All directions seemed to be cut off, the white curtain so thick even the black sky above could barely be made out. A parting cut a path through it, as a final, solitary shape strolled through. With skin of pure ice, and eyes a pure cobalt blue, it almost grinned as it ambled casually towards us. A spear of crystals in his hand, he eyed us both down. Legs frozen in fear, neither me or the assassin moved, as the mist seemed to circle us, forming a natural arena for the upcoming battle.

Although a little shaken, and still unrecovered from all his injuries, the faceless man stepped forward to meet the opponent. As the two approached each other cautiously, two wights emerged through the mist at either side. The assassin didn't take his eyes off of the figure in front of him but called to me under his breath.

"You handle them. I'll handle him." He stated determinedly.

As the man's sword clashed fiercely with the white walker's icicle-shaped blade, I turned my attention to the dead sprinting at me. Not wanting to be surrounded on all sides, I quickly rushed to meet the first two to my right. Two hands out on the sword, Meatlug plunged deep into the first. With a crackling sound, and a burning smell eradiating from its body, the wight screeched out, before collapsing into a pile of bones and broken flesh. A second firm swing shattered the elbow joint of one arm, and then a few ribs, as I swung the sword across the second re-animated corpse, splitting it into four or five separate pieces. Heavy boots trudging in the thick snow, I raced across to meet the other two that had emerged from the tree line. As I made my way, I could hear the chilling sound of the man's metal blade crunching against the ice spear. The walker was powerful, beating him back with every strong blow. "Just go. We don't have to fight. Just survive." I bellowed out to him.

"I'm no coward. I will not run." He grunted back angrily.

Reaching the wights, one final look back showed the assassin was pinned under the frozen spear, cracks foming down the very centre of his steel sword. I focused back, cutting through the two former night's watch rangers. Their black cloaks being sliced through by the valerian steel easily, as the two bodies fell. _Now they can rest at last._ I snapped back to the man, who was struggling heavily to maintain control of his sword under the force. _I did warn him. I told him to leave. He could have been saved. It's his fault. But he did save me. But that was only so I could get killed by Drago for more money. I should help him. That's the right thing to do. But was killing Eret right? No. And he did it anyway. Taunting me with his face. No. He deserves this. He can suffer for all the pain he has caused to my family._ Regretfully, I turned my back on him and slowly headed for the distance. As my steps grew larger, I heard him calling out to me.

"Fish, don't leave me here. Please. Help me." He begged. I looked back at him, as his sword shattered into a thousand pieces. He managed to dodge out of the way before the walker's spear slammed down and impaled him, but now he was defenceless. "Figsy please." _Figsy?_ My eyes widened, as my mouth dropped open. _Only one person has every called me that. Eret. It can't be. This is just another trick. Another game._ "Please, cousin, I'll explain." He begged, as the walker advanced. _Oh, I am so going to regret this._ I plunged down the shallow hill, barreling at full force, as Eret backed up further and further. His back to a tree, and with the demon's weapon hovering above him, Eret raised his hands to shield himself. Not a moment too soon, I launched myself forward, driving Meatlug hard and fast into the back of the beast. A high pitched, ear-splitting cry roared, before it shattered apart completely, the scraps of ice blowing away in the wind. _I killed a white walker. I just killed a white walker. I actually just killed a white walker. Yeahhhhhh! I just did that. I can't believe I just did that. How did I just do that?_ Eret removed his hand from in front of his face, panting heavily, before I pressed my sword to his neck. He shifted uncomfortably, as I stared down at him resolutely.

"You better have a good explanation, or you're next…"


	39. Sins of the father

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This is the first chapter using a viewpoint other than the usual gang, and if it goes down well I'll start adding others in when it fits. I've now got a solid idea on what I'm using in the next few chapter, so they should be out a lot quicker. Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts :)**

 **Guest:** I like the idea of a gas version of wildfire, that could be the version of zippleback gas used in Hiccup's flame sword when he makes that later in the story.

 **Sam Hill:** I know I've made the family relationships a little bit all over the place, but I do really like the changes I've made. Eret and Fishlegs' history will be detailed a lot more in their next chapter, especially showing how they're cousins :)

 **Guest:** Mala and Brienne do actually look quite similar, that is a good idea that they could be related.

 **Guest:** Viggo already has his burn scar in this story. I think it was mentioned quite early on, that's why he designed the helmet to almost as if show his scars off proudly. I haven't mentioned how he got the burn across half his face, but I will talk about it later on.

 **Guest:** There are 2 ways I am thinking of taking the storyline for the twins. In my most recent draft, it will take longer for them to get to Essos, but once there, I may add the head butt handshake :)

 **Guest:** Eret x Ruffnut isn't something I'm currently planning, but I will be working on this story for many more months so don't count it out completely. I have a few relationships I have in mind, but it'll work itself out over time.

 **Guest:** Ingerman family history in the next Fishlegs chapter :)

 **Odinson:** Yeah, I could see a Thorston possibly starting off from the hill tribes. Maybe one of their ancestors was an ultimate trickster and managed to somehow take power from another house just through Loki-ish skills.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Sins of the father**

 _ **Astrid**_

"Awww, you two are so ..." I shifted from one pair of emerald eyes to the other, as her soft voice swept through the room. _Oh no. Don't say she was watching all of that. I'm never gonna hear the end of this._

"HEATHER!" I yelled, beating Hiccup to calling her name by a fraction of a second. Sweeping her hair silkily behind her ear, she gave me the queen of all innocent smiles. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realise that three pairs of eyes were focused directly on her.

"mmmm." Valka mumbled dozily, her head no longer resting on her daughter's shoulder but instead a few inches away staring at her. "I've told you not to shout, Heather, can you listen to me for once."

"ME?" Heather exclaimed, pointing to herself. "Don't look at me." With a swift flick of her wrist, her finger now pointed directly towards us. "Blame them."

As if following a map, Valka's eyes were guided directly towards us. I saw her eyes flicker to life for a second, before she rushed over towards us. Hiccup removed his hand from mine, to wrap it around his mother as she rushed in to hug him. I afforded myself one last stealthy look at the drawing in my palm, before refolding it and slotting it gently back into my coat. Glancing back towards the bed, Valka was still holding him, tears of relief more than anything gliding down her cheek. _Thank the Gods he came back_. Caught in the moment, I didn't notice Heather at first. With her head bobbing side to side on the back of her hands and her elbows at shoulder level, she was staring intently at me. Finally catching my attention, a wide smile crossed her lips. _Don't do it Heather. Don't do it._ Almost instantly, she stopped smiling, instead tensing her cheeks to form a pout across her lips. Only when she started batting her eyelids did she finally get to me, and the mischievous look in her eyes told me she knew it. _Please stop. You are so gonna pay for this._ I raised my fist just enough for her to see, and she spluttered for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Heather, you okay?" Hiccup asked, his eyebrows pointing down as he looked at her in confusion. Valka opened her eyes, as she reluctantly released from him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she also turned to stare at her daughter who was muffling her giggles with the inside of her coat. Not getting an answer anytime soon, Hiccup just blinked a few times and sighed, before looking awkwardly down at himself and rubbing his hands together just below his chin. "Right, never mind." He said defeatedly. Cupping his hands around his mouth and nose, he breathed heavily. Only then did I see him physically shaking.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Fffff…ine. Don't worry." He replied sheepishly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not fine." I said sternly, reaching over, and placing a hand on his upper arm. A bicep like a block of ice, ice flowing through his veins, seemed to melt under my touch. "You're freezing. Let me get you a coat."

"Just a little ch… ch… chilly that's all. Maybe I could do with a coat. Or four." He chuckled, even as his muscles began to convulse. "There should be a few large ones in dad's room. Could you…?" Before he finished, Valka began to take off her coat, laying it over his chest, to keep him warm in the meantime.

"…Of course. I'll be back in a minute." I said, getting to my feet, and heading for the door. Approaching the door, a loud grumbling came from behind, instinctively spinning me around. Hiccup was clutching his stomach, looking down embarrassed. "One plate of food coming up as well." I japed, before turning to Heather. "Can you get the clothes? I'll be back with the food as quick as I can." A quick nod from her prompted my exit.

* * *

On my way down to the kitchens, I took advantage of the route to check in on Alvin. An open door, and blotches of red shimmering on the black rock under foot. _Oh no._ I rushed ahead, slamming into the door frame, as I fought to scrape off every second. _I'm too late._ An empty bed, sheets stained crimson, sat lonely in the middle of the room. A red trail led from the bed, almost under my boots, leading down the hallway. _I'm too late. Mildew got to him first._ Guilt racked through me, as I darted down the corridor, passing room after room within mere moments. Marks on the rock became fewer and farther apart, as I followed them, each drip of blood filling me with more and more regret. _I should have been there. Protected him._ I pushed on, until I finally reached the last drop of blood. The last clue on the treasure map, now I only needed to find the prize at the end, none other than Alvin himself. _He better be okay._

Alvin's booming voice suddenly belted out, the sheer volume reverberating through the entire castle. A few high-pitched wails followed, as three women sprinted past me, eyes full of fear and panic. I zeroed in on the sound, charging around the corner and barging through the heavy steel doors of the kitchens. _Where is he?_ _Mildew you better not hurt him._ Yet the second I saw them, I realised it was not Alvin I needed to be worried for. With a strong throw, the larger man shoved the maester against the wall. Mildew whimpered, as his back struck against it, collapsing into a heap on the floor. As I rushed in, he gave me a look I never expected. Apologetic and pleading, begging me to save his life. Just looking at him, I felt something I thought I'd never feel for him. _Pity._ Pointing off to one side, his nose lays crooked, bent and broken out of place. The grey in his mustache now soaked red. Heavy black bags under his eyes, and his head hung low in resignation. He held his hands up defensively, the frail old fingers shaking uncontrollably, as Alvin's grasp drilled through his guard and clutched at his neck. A vengeful, anger-fueled growl erupted from Alvin's mouth, as he dragged the old man to his feet, and pinned him to the wall.

"YER DID THIS TO ME! YER GONNA TELL ME HOW'T FIX IT OR I'LL KILL YA. RIGHT 'ERE. RIGHT NOW." Alvin bellowed, an inch from the other man's face, spraying the maester with a layer of spit. The maester recoiled under the attack, but couldn't move. He looked to the furious eyes of Alvin, then once more appealed to me. _I can't believe I'm actually thinking about helping Mildew. He needs to pay for what he did, but not like this._

"Alvin." I started cautiously. He snapped around to face me, with brown eyes as cold as the dirt. "We need him to tell us the cure. I want this as much as you, but killing him will not help anyone."

"IT'LL 'ELP ME." He grunted, changing his focus once more on the bedraggled shape at his mercy. "THIS TRAITOR MUST DIE. HE DIES BEFORE I DO."

"You're not going to die. You'll be fine." I said calmly, taking a step closer towards the two.

"She's right." Mildew pleaded. "If you've survived this far, the worst is already over."

"So, it was you all along. You killed all those horses. You're the cause of all this death and mayhem." I snarled angrily at him, clenching my first as I reached Alvin's side.

"No, my Lady. I promise. I didn't mean for it to do all this. I swear it. I swear it on the Gods. It was a mistake." He whimpered, crying floods of tears that trickled red down Alvin's fingers.

"A MISTAKE!" I snapped, slamming my fist on the wall an inch from his ear. "This isn't something you can pass off as just an error. You poisoned them. All of them."

"No, Lady Astrid. I swear it. I didn't. It was only meant to strengthen the horses up. Ready them for Winter. I had no idea this would happen. No idea. Please believe me. I didn't mean it. I didn't." He begged once more. Alvin's hold on his throat was strong, as the maester attempted with all his might to melt himself into the wall to get away.

"Alvin, please. Your life isn't worth it to end his pathetic existence." I said, placing an arm on his shoulder. He stared intently at Mildew, before turning to me, then back to the maester. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and released his hold. The maester took a deep gasp of breath, before attempting to rush off as I helped Alvin. I chased after him, stretching out my foot to hook onto the old man's shin. The lack of momentum caused him to fall off balance, toppling forwards, with his chin slamming hard onto the ground. I turned to Alvin with a smile. "Don't worry, he will pay for this."

"GUARDS! TAKE THEM. BOTH OF THEM!" Came a loud voice from the entrance to the kitchens. I looked over to see Hiccup slowly making his way in, with Heather at his side. Five guards accompanied them, and separated to either side and came towards us. _Is he serious? Mildew's the only one who should be punished. He caused all of this."_

"'ICCUP, AFTER ALL 'IS DONE, YOU'RE TAKING 'IS SIDE!" Alvin sneered at him, reaching to his waist for his sword. Hiccup stood motionless, a giant green coat on him that almost went to his knees _._ He stumbled on his feet, as Heather held him on one shoulder to keep him steady.

"Alvin, I'm not taking his side. I don't know what's happened. I want to believe you. Just give me time to get the facts sorted. Work with me here, just for today." Hiccup spoke pleadingly.

"Jus' like yer father. First sign o' trouble and yer turn on me. I'll not 'ave it. I WON'T 'AVE IT!" Alvin yelled, fully drawing his sword. Two of the guards rushed over and pulled the nearly unconscious Mildew off the ground, taking him past Hiccup and away out of sight. The other three men formed an arch around Alvin, as his eyes flicked between them. The stablemaster's great sword swung at the air heavily, the piece of metal so large one swing could split a horse in two with one strike.

"Alvin, listen to me. Mildew will pay for his treason. Don't you do the same." I reasoned with him. _Please Alvin. Mildew's not worth it. Don't do this._ "You will not suffer for this, I'll make sure of that." Speaking softly, I stepped between two of the guards towards him.

"Astrid, don't…" Hiccup voiced from the far side of the room.

"… He won't hurt me. Will you, Alvin?" I asked, as I came within his range. I was a few feet from him when I could finally see a slight flicker of doubt in his eyes. I stepped closer, speaking more quietly. "I know the truth. Hiccup will listen. Trust me." The man raised his sword, eyes locked on me at all times. Oh Gods. _I've misjudged this massively. Fuck. I'm gonna die. No. No. No. Don't do this._ My fears soon dissipated, as the colossal clang of his blade hitting the floor echoed all around. He dropped to his knees, hands on his head, as the three men just about managed to surround and shackle him. With one more solemn look towards me, I nodded back to him for assurance, as he got dragged away.

"HICCUP, I HOPE YOU A HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DOING THAT!" I turned to yell at him. He raised one hand to try to cut me off, as his other clutched at his chest.

"Just give me a second." He breathed heavily.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO…" I started again, but I saw the pain on his face as he rested against one of the side walls near the entrance of the massive room. Heather held him carefully, shooting me a look telling me exactly what I should have already realised. _Now is not the time, Astrid. He doesn't need this now._

"…Please, Astrid, just calm down." He said quietly.

"Mildew is the cause of all this. That's all you need to know." I stated firmly. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" I added, after seeing him grimace, his hand still pressed against the coat, just below his shoulder.

"I'm fine. The walk down here took a lot out of me." He said with a weak smile. "Please start from scratch, I need to know everything that's happened while I was away. Everything…"

* * *

 _ **Valka**_

 _These doors. These walls. These faces. I'm home, but every single thing feels different. I spent over two decades here, but now I'm nothing more than a stranger. I never expected life to continue as if nothing had happened, but I couldn't have foreseen how far out of my depth I would be back here. This place I called home. The place I fell in love. The place I imagined raising my family. This doesn't feel like home. Not anymore. The memories within these walls haunt me, reminding me of everything I gave up. Everything I lost. Every day drags by, as if the castle is draining me, but I must stay strong. Hiccup is back now, I can't let him go again. I won't!_

With everyone down in the cells dealing with Alvin, I took my chance and went to visit an old friend. The forge was already in sight as I left the cradling warmth and ventured out into the cold. Dark skies loomed overhead, as I felt the gentle kiss of a flake caress my cheek. My hand soon followed it, and I couldn't help but smile as soft snow pattered all around. Even with the danger of Winter, the understated beauty of the North will never cease to amaze me. I raised my hands in the air, feeling the delicate brush of the cold against my fingers. Snow settled reluctantly on the castle's peaks, a thin layer of white across every rooftop, but the weak storm could only melt into the ground underfoot. I trudged across the increasingly mushy ground, carefully pushing the door open before going inside.

His eyes were focused profusely on his work, using the hammer attachment on his left arm to strike at some steel. He looked up at me with a smile, stopping his hammering and unscrewing the tool. He jarringly slotted his usual hook back into its place, screwing it closed with an ear-numbing screech until it locked in place. He looked as strong as ever, one foot less than when I left all those years ago, but he still stood proudly as he staggered towards me.

"Is he okay, Val?" Gobber asked hopefully, ushering me inside and closing the door quickly behind me.

I moved further into the room, perching on the edge of one of the tables. "He's been up for an hour or so now, he should be fine."

"So, why are yer here?" He asked bluntly. "Yer should be with him now." He took a step towards me, resting on his peg-leg as he scratched his chin with his hook.

"I want to be with him. I do. But I need to know some thigs first. I don't want to risk upsetting him and him leaving for good this time. I can't deal with that again." I admitted, taking a deep breath.

"He gave us his word, Val. He won't break that." He said confidently.

"How could I know?" I said sadly, overcome with guilt. "I don't know him, Gobber. I look at him and I see my son, but I know nothing about him. Is he smart? Is he brave? Is he as stubborn and boneheaded as his father? Please tell me." I sniveled. He hobbled towards me, placing a firm, rough hand on my shoulder.

"Why now? You've been back for weeks. Why ask now?" He asked, eyebrows fused together as he looked questioningly.

"I wanted to give him time to adjust at first, but then he was gone. When he left, I couldn't bring myself to ask you. It would only make it hurt more. If he is to stay, I need to know what happened." I said softly. He nodded nervously, stepping past me, and pointing to a small room at the back.

"Come with me. It's better if I show yer." He said softly. I rose to my feet, following him to the back of the forge to a small room. "Hiccup's entire childhood was built from this room. This was his get out. His getaway." He waited outside the door, gesturing for me to enter. Placing my hand gently on the wood, I pushed it open, slowly entering into the room. _Wow._ I could barely even take it in. Beautiful sketches and designs on the walls and intricate contraptions and weapons sat on the table. I stepped forward, brushing the tips of my fingers across the top of the wooden chair, looking around in awe.

"I never understood how Stoick was so blind. I tried Val. I did. I couldn't make him listen. I couldn't get through to him." Gobber added ashamedly.

"Stoick? What did he do? Tell me Gobber." I asked with alarm bells ringing. My hand coiled tightly around the backrest of the chair, as I turned around to face him.

"The truth. The truth is that when yer left, the lad lost both his parents. Gods I had to almost bludgeon Stoick round the head before he finally listened. Hiccup is so much like you, Val. So much. Stoick knew it. I knew it. Everyone knew it. It just reminded Stoick how he failed you. So, in the end, he failed Hiccup." Gobber said sadly, not being able to meet my eyes.

"No, Gobber, he wouldn't. He would have cared for him and loved him and treasured him." I said defiantly. "He wouldn't." _You better not have, Stoick. You better not have._ I closed my eyes as I turned back around, picking up the beautiful dagger on the deck and gripping the handle tightly.

"You know how much I wanted to tell Stoick. I hated lying. Knowing you were out there when everything came crumbling down. It nearly broke me." Gobber said solemnly, wiping a tear out of his eye. "I love that boy, like he is my own, but nothing will ever be able to repair the damage his father has done."

"No. I know Stoick. He wouldn't have…" I protested.

"…The Stoick you knew. He died seventeen years ago." _No. No. Please don't say that._ I didn't even realise I was doing it, until I heard the scratching as the tip of the blade dragged across the wood. I almost immediately dropped the blade, landing with a thud, as it bounced on the table before settling on its side. Gobber must not have noticed or saw fit to question it, but instead just tried to reassure me. "Hiccup kept strong. Kept going. Even as Stoick pulled him this way and that, he never lost himself. It's been hard, but over the last year and a bit, we've got through to the stubborn old fool. Forced him to see. Forced him to listen. I've fought so hard to get them together, I just hope that time wasn't spent in vain." Gobber sighed, his words trailing off at the end.

"I know you will have done all you could, Gobber. Thank you. You always were one of the best men I've ever known." I smiled, reaching out to hug him. He stepped forward, carefully holding me within his arms. "So how do I get through to Hiccup?" I asked tentatively. "What am I supposed to say?"

Gobber stepped back, rocking back on his foot and taking a deep breath. "Just be honest with him. Trust him. Stoick always made him feel as if he wasn't ever going to be good enough, so Hiccup believed him. Put your faith in the lad to step up, because he will. Especially for his family." He stated proudly, a look of hope in his eyes.

"I hope you're right." I sighed. "I struggled with Heather. She was wild and rebellious; I couldn't give her the childhood she needed. We were always on the run, always scared and fearing for our lives. When we did get settled, she bonded closely with a runaway we took in. He was her brother figure. She admired him. When he betrayed us, she grew violent. Angry. Cold. I was so scared she would hurt someone, or herself. It seems like I failed both of them." I wept, tears now streaming down my face, as I collapsed onto the chair with my head in my hands.

"Hey. Hey. Yer didn't fail them." Gobber argued, rushing over, and kneeling in front of me. "Yer've two amazing children. They're both alive and strong because of what yer did. Never regret that." I rubbed the wetness from my cheeks away, as he gave me an open smile. "One thing's for sure, that girl of yours definitely seems to have taken Stoick's temper." He chuckled, his happy expression enticing me into smiling back. "I doubt it'll take Hiccup long to get used to it." _Gods, she does take so much after Stoick. Her strength, her relentlessness, her ability to bottle up everything until she explodes. So much like him._

"She's not normally like that, I don't know why she got so angry. She hasn't been like that since we left Volantis." I replied.

"What changed?" He asked slowly.

"Astrid." I replied frankly. "She definitely got closer to her husband before we had to leave…" Gobber's eyes widened, and I couldn't hide the chuckle I was trying to suppress. "…Yes, she is married. I'll tell you that story later. Back to the subject, it was Astrid that finally got through to her. I think Heather always thought she'd be alone, having to fight the world by herself. I couldn't get through to her, but Astrid did. Now they're almost inseparable."

"She does seem to have that kind of effect on both of your children." He laughed. "Hiccup's definitely not going to be leaving again any time soon."

"I don't think they… No… What?... Really?" I mumbled disbelievingly. Gobber just chuckled. _Wait. Is that what Heather was laughing at earlier?_

"Don't you see it? It's the exact same way Stoick looked at you." He beamed, but his tone turned glum "But, just like you and his dad during the rebellion, Hiccup and Astrid are on opposite sides. You know exactly what happens in war. You know this won't have a happy ending..."


	40. Until next time

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I've had this chapter wtore for a few days, but I waited to post it, until it would fit in with the timeline. These events happen concurrently with the previous chapter (the day after Hiccup's return).**

 **Guest:** We are nearing the end of season 2 now. Between chapters 45-48 will be the end, depending on how many tangents I go off on, and then season 3 will continue from there. This season has had roughly the same number of chapters as S1, but I've focused on lengthening each one to develop the story better. This has also allowed the timeline to be a but less jarring than season 1, but now I better know how I want to write it going forward :)

 **Guest:** I'm not going to make the end totally depressing, but it's not going to be without heartache. These characters will have been through a lot in the 200+ chapters and it'll be sad to see some of them go. In relation to thrones, my favourite deaths have to be Joffrey's and Oberyn's. I loved Oberyn's character for the short time he was on and I wished he lived longer, but the way they filmed his death was just so unforgettable.

 **Guest:** Yeah, the twins did spend time in Essos at the start of the story, but I've chosen for them to spend more time in Westeros than I expected at the start. Their second to last chapter for the season will be after this one, so that should clear things up to where they will be headed in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Until next time**

 _ **Snotlout**_

Hostilities within the castle only grew more and more, tension growing with every minute, and nothing could quell it. After confronting Viggo about his attempt to usurp the position of heir, Spitelout announced that I was to be released from the cells immediately. That was two weeks ago, and ever since Viggo hasn't spoke a word. Every accidental passing in the hallway, every meal where he still sits opposite me, every moment we are even in any way close is filled by a long, uneasy silence. He doesn't even scowl at me anymore, just stares with vengeful eyes and an emotionless face. The pragmatic boy who always used to stroll around the castle, now replaced by a seemingly hollow shell, a vessel filled with deep-rooted hate and anger. Every day he spends his time deep in the darkest part of the castle, with the man everyone now knows is his brother. I tried to help Ryker once, but I nearly got caught and blew everything I was working on here. I can only empathize with the horrors he's having to suffer.

Dagur is still locked in a cell, father said it was his insurance. _A way he could keep me in line, so to speak._ Despite that, my flame-haired brother seemed somewhat at ease. I know he and mother have been having secret meetings when dad is out, or asleep. I visit him often as well, and as more days passed, the more I recognised the brother I grew up with. The lopsided grin, the bright and hopeful eyes, the hearty laughs we would share. I was told he would be released the second Hookfang is returned. All Dagur said was that Johann had it, but I wasn't allowed out to search for him. After all that was sacrificed to release that girl, She and her brother wouldn't just betray us and take off with Johann. _No. Dagur trusted her. I just hope they'll come back sooner rather than later. For all our sakes._

* * *

I was planning to visit my brother just before the end of the day, but as I was heading down to see him, a guard rushed up to me. I was taken back at first, but stood tall, as the man took a deep breath before starting.

"Lord Snotlout, you must come to the meeting chambers at once, your father has requested your presence." He said strongly. I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes.

"Can you not just give me half an hour? I'll be in and out before you know it." I questioned.

"I'm afraid not. He asked me to fetch you to him immediately." He answered emotionlessly. I resigned to a nod, with the man accepting the gesture and gesturing me to head towards the intended venue. _Why the meeting chambers? He never uses that place unless it's something drastic. I guess I'll find out soon._ As I reached the top floor of the castle, Viggo exited the room and sauntered past me. A sinister smile across his lips, and a sparkle in his eyes, as he leaned in towards me whilst walking past.

"Lord Jorgenson isn't looking too good. He might not be so lucky next time." He chuckled as he strolled away. _What has he done? Father?_ I quickly rushed into the room, to a rather bemused looking Spitelout. _A bit flustered, and a few hairs out of place, but apart from that nothing seemed out of order. What bullshit is Viggo spouting?_

"Calm down, boyo." He greeted with a chuckle as I entered the room. "I said I needed to see you tonight, not the very second I gave the order." He lounged back on the colossal chair, laughing as he stroked his beard. Behind him, the flames raged ferociously, the monstrously large fireplace bathing the entire room in heat. The wooden borders to the top and sides of it engraved into the shape of a set of huge fangs, with the vertical pillars each side of the fire shaped into teeth. He rocked back and forth casually on the chair, one unfortunate push back too far from falling into the mouth of hell itself. Luckily, he stopped swinging and stood up and walked towards me, holding a note. "I have to do it again! All of it! Again!" He exclaimed angrily. "This time I'm not leaving you behind!"

* * *

Still trying to process all that father had told me in the past hour, I was trying to put all the pieces together. As I walked back through the castle on my way to finally visit my brother, everything seemed to finally make sense. _Everything apart from one thing._ _Dad was understandably furious about 'King' Balon's choice, but not anywhere near as broken as Viggo made him out to be. What was so important he broke his silence to taunt me about._ His words racked through my mind, 'Lord Jorgenson isn't looking too good. He might not be so lucky next time.' _If he wasn't talking about that meeting itself. What in God's name could he have been talking about?_ Then it hit me, halting me in my tracks. _Is he talking about the war? That would make sense. No, not likely. The last one near broke him, I don't see how him losing one son and disowning another could be classed as lucky. Think. Snotlout. Think. Come on._ I stomped my foot loudly, shaking my head, as I resumed my walk down to the cells. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, five large shadows were painted against the far wall at the other side of the corridor. They laughed as they walked away, fading into the darkness. _Lord Jorgenson. Dagur. Oh no. Brother, I'm coming._ As the candlelight flickered, I couldn't make out any of their features, except for the bright metallic red on one of the men's helmets. _Viggo. He will die for this!_ I watched them leave, feeling ever fiber of my being wanting to chase after them. _No. I need to know Dagur is fine. Yeah, of course he'll be fine. He's survived much worse than Viggo._

Despite those thoughts of hope, a deep-rooted feeling of dread in my gut began to spread through me, as I rushed up to Dagur's open cell. Grunting violently and frothing at the mouth like a wild animal, he stumbled to his feet and charged towards me. Two hands clamped onto my neck, as he pushed my back against the opposite cell's door. His face was so close to mine, the blood smeared across it could almost trickle onto mine. Bright purple swelling obstructed one of his eyes, I doubt he could even see me out of it. His other eye blazed green like wildfire, as he bared his teeth in front of me, like a rabbid dog. He tried to speak, but at the first word, his cracked lips faltered. Then so did his arms. Finally, his legs. With a spluttering of coughs, his resolve cracked, and he dropped down to one knee.

"Brother, get me out of here. Get me away." He whimpered, as his other knee slammed down on the rocky ground. I hoisted him up, hooking my arm around his back as I dragged him to his feet.

"I've got you. I've got you. Come on." I reassured, as we started to move very slowly. With every step he winced in pain, but we pushed on. My eyes wandered from one injury to the next, at his ripped shirt soaked in his blood. Purple blotches painted across the bare skin of his arms and drawing my attention through the holes of his clothes. _This wasn't just a beating, this was a message from Viggo. 'He might not be so lucky next time.' If he stays here, he will die. I will probably die trying to avenge him. I need to get him out. Even force father to let him out. Anything so he doesn't die here._ I propelled him up the final flight of stairs, slamming the first door at the top open with my boot. I ran to the far side of the room, gripping the arm of the maester. "Heal him. Just heal him. I order you to heal him." The man looked at me oddly, but upon seeing the state of Dagur, he rushed over. A tear slipped from my eye, but I brushed it away. _Not the time for this. I need_ _to be strong._

"I'll do what I can." He said softly, already working on removing brother's shirt to see the full scale of the damage. _Next stop. Viggo._

* * *

His cheek broke under my fist as I struck him with a strong right hand. Viggo rocked back, but had no time to recover, as I landed more successive blows. Knuckles soaked red, I pressed forward. His hands weakly rose in defense, but my fist flew upwards, colliding with infinite force against his jaw. He toppled backwards, staggering just in time to rest against the wall. His face puffy and disfigured, he looked up at me with disdain, before spitting on the floor. In a pool of blood and saliva rested two of his teeth, jagged and cracked, at the boy's feet. Viggo growled at me and charged, attempting a strong blow intended for my skull. I caught his fist, cracking it within my grip, as I flipped him over to land heavily on his back. He screamed in pain, as he hit the deck, but I didn't care. I kicked him twice in the side, before stamping on his chest and forcing my boot against his shoulder blade. With a sharp tug, I dragged him to his feet, hauling him by the scruff of his neck towards the fireplace. He fought back, but I held him firmly. I shoved him, so his nose was lightly singing in the flames, digging my knees sharply into the back of his, as his feet gave way. I pincered my hand around his neck, squeezing sharply as he fought with all might against the burning heat.

"You killed your family in that fire at your own castle. Locked them inside the hall and listened to them burn. Ryker told me everything, you sick fuck. I'm guessing that hideous scarring across your face is from that. You got too close, huh? Wanted to watch them suffer. Enjoyed seeing them die, did you? Even in death, they haunt you. Branded you. Marked you for the horrors you committed. You took your own family from this world. YOU WILL NOT TAKE MINE!" I yelled, forcing his head forward.

"You think you know me, Snotlout. Think you can scare me. Threaten me. You are weak. You couldn't kill before, you won't kill me now." He taunted with a cold chuckle. "You're nothing but a cowAARRRGGGGHHHHHH." Viggo's mocking soon faded, as the embers of the fire flicked up, digging deep into his flesh like a worm through soil.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME!" I screamed, reaching my arm back. _I can do this. Send the demon back to hell where he belongs. Your time has come Viggo._ I took a deep breath, before plunging it, and Viggo's face with it, towards the fire. Yet, as the flames shaved across Viggo's cheek, a firm hand locked around my shoulder, dragging me back. I turned to strike at the person responsible. _Viggo deserves to die. He will die. You won't stop me._ As my fist coiled and my swing was already in motion, I turned to the scowling face of father. _I don't care. Even you won't stop me._ My left hand cannoned against his nose, as he waddled back a few paces in shock, releasing my hold. My fingernails dug deep into Viggo's skin, leaving blood trails in a pattern around his throat. _Not that you'll be able to see that for long._ I pushed forward again with all my might, hauling him towards the giant fireplace. "You scared yet, brother?" I taunted, the fire in my heart burning wilder than the one only a few paces away. He pressed his boots into the ground, but I was stronger. The fire was within touching distance once more, when two arms snagged around my waist. All the air stripped from my lungs, as father's hands hauled my back sharply, chucking me to the other side of the room. I gritted my teeth, charging towards Viggo, who collapsed to the floor by the fire, but dad forced his way between us. "LET. ME. PAST. NOW!"

"Son. No. This is not how we do things here." He demanded, one hand pressed to my chest, the other holding his bleeding nose.

"THIS IS EXACTLY HOW WE DO THINGS HERE. ESPECIALLY TO TRAITORS!" I screamed. "THAT'S THE PENALTY FOR TREASON, RIGHT? DEATH. HE ATTACKED DAGUR. NEARLY KILLED HIM. PROMISED TO DO THAT NEXT TIME INSTEAD. GET OUT OF MY WAY. NOW!"

"NO SON. NO!" He said coldly, unmovable in his stance. I felt two soft hands around me, as I turned to find mother in tears hugging me from behind. I turned to face her, as she wiped away the tears that started to roll my cheeks.

"Mum, he nearly killed Dagur. Viggo nearly killed your son. Dagur's not safe here anymore. Help me." I pleaded. She nodded to me, before standing up defiantly and marching over to her husband.

"HOW MUCH LONGER WILL LET THIS GO ON UNDER YOUR OWN ROOF? YOUR OWN SON IS BACK, AND ALL YOU DID WAS LOCK HIM UP. HE'S HERE AND HE'S SUFFERING. GROW A PAIR. BE A MAN. TAKE ACTION FOR THIS, OR BELIEVE ME, YOU WILL LOSE EVERYONE YOU LOVE." She yelled fiercely with gritted teeth, as she stared directly at him. He seemed wounded by her words, his lip quivering before hardening into a scowl. _CRACK._ A look of guilt racked his face, as he looked down at his own hand. The hand he just struck his own wife with... _You are not my father. Not now. You are a monster._

"This… This… This… is your choice." Mum said with a tone of pure disappointment, as she rose from the ground where he had put her. Not anger. Not resentment. Just one of sadness to match the shaking of her head. "You choose to protect that boy, instead of your own family. You are a disgrace to this house." She sighed heavily, before turning and walking towards me. "Come, son, let's get you cleaned up. Don't even think of following us Spitelout. You've crossed the line this time. I don't think you can ever make up for this." With a gentle arm around my shoulder, she led me out, not even looking back. We didn't speak, as we took a few turns, but once we were far enough away she pulled me to the side. "Where is Dagur? We need to get him out now. I don't want him to go, but if you are right, he is not safe here." _She's right. He needs to go. At least if he's out there, I can have faith he will survive. I'll have to manage here alone until we meet again._ I pointed our way towards him, and we pushed our way through the castle and into the healer's chambers. It took her a minute to calm herself down upon seeing Dagur's battered form, even though most of his face and upper chest was bandaged up. She slowly approached him, placing a hand on his exposed cheek, as he opened his eyes to meet hers. "Son. It's not safe here. We need to get you out. Can you walk?"

"I can try." He mumbled weakly, sitting up and pulling his legs to the side. "I can try."

* * *

Two hours must have passed, when we stood on the rocky beach. I reached forward, dropping the small amount of food, water, and replacement bandages onto the front of the small rowing boat.

"I love you, son. Promise me you'll come back. This can't be the last time I'll ever see you." Mum cried, her arms shaking as she wrapped them around Dagur. He couldn't stop his tears falling either, as he pulled her against him.

"I love you too, mum. Don't forget that. I'm sorry, but I can't promise I will come back. I want to. I will try. One day I will." He replied quietly. She reached her neck up, planting a kiss on his forehead. She hugged him once more before turning away and weeping even more, as she took a seat on the ground. Dagur slumped towards me, embracing me tightly. "You keep safe, brother. Spitelout is nothing to me, but you will always be family. We are the last Jorgensons. The last ones that matter. Take care of mother for me."

"Of course, brother. I promise I will keep her safe. Please don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"You know me, Snotlout. Trouble's what I do best." He chuckled. His bright eyes shone a luminous green, as if the shadows of his past had already been put behind him.

"I thought crazy was what you do best."

"I suppose you're right." He grinned, before he looked at me with a look of remorse. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the brother you needed me to be. Even now I shouldn't leave you with them. Come with me. BOTH OF YOU." He voiced loudly to catch mum's attention.

"You know I can't. If I leave, Viggo gets it. All of it. Then we'll never be safe. Don't worry about me, just live your life, that's all I need for you to do to keep me going." I said sadly. _How much I'd love to go. To sail off and never look back. I'd be with family, away from Viggo. I'd be safe. Until a few years down the line, Viggo stands at the head of the Jorgenson fleet. Spitelout is dead, everything I know is gone. I couldn't live with myself._ "I'm sorry, but you know I have to stay."

"You're a better man than me. Thank you for everything you've done. Maybe one day. One day when Spitelout is gone. When Viggo is nowhere to be seen. One day I'll return here. Return to you. We can lead to this house together, back to back. One day, brother." He said optimistically. _I can see the picture he is painting as clear as day. Wouldn't that be something. Maybe you're right Dagur. Maybe one day that could be our reality._ Tears began to fall the second his second foot stepped from solid ground onto the boat. I placed two firms hands on the wood, pushing forward, as the boat was set free and open to the waves. I clutched at the edge, not wanting to let go.

"Take this!" I said, as I removed the weapon from my back and pressed my axe handle into his hand. "It'll keep me with you. I'll know you're safe, until we meet again." I said, as he held onto the blade tightly. I pushed the boat further from sure, the water level now reaching half way up my thigh, as he placed the axe down slowly and picked up the oars. "Until next time."

"Until next time." He sniffled, until the sound faded, and the boat became nothing more than a dot in the distance. _We will meet again, brother. I know we will.._.


	41. Rains of Castamere

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter for Ruff & Tuff this season, and it is a lot darker than I intended when I started writing it, that's your warning. The next chapter will be back at Dragon's edge and will be a lot happier I assure you. S3 will focus a lot more on the game of thrones characters, so the timeline will be a lot easier to pinpoint than S2. I hope the end of this chapter goes someway in helping show where we are in the show. For those that want to see Danaerys in this, I'm a bit on the fence about forcing characters over to Essos too early. Her storyline is a bit set in stone, and I don't want to write 3 seasons of 'conquer this city, move on.' I may have characters meet her and those GOT characters in Essos, but nothing permanent until the middle to end of S3 a the earliest.**

 **Guest:** I'm only doing a max of one house history/lore at the end of each season going forward. This way I don't take too much time away from the main story. I haven't decided if I want to start the first one at the end of S2 or S3, but I will let you know. If I get an amazing idea about one of the house's lore, then I may get it done sooner, I guess we'll have to see.

 **Guest:** Dragons will come, I promise that. I've just enjoyed having all characters on the ground and showing all the relationships before I want to force the dragons in. By the end of this story, more time will have been spent with the dragons, than without, so it'll be worth the wait.

 **Guest:** I've got six seasons more after this one is done, so marriages and children will definitely be included later on. Hiccup and Astrid may be destined to be, but hardtimes for both are ahead :(

 **Guest:** Snotlout x Yara could be quite funny to write, but I don't see me doing that until at least after Balon dies and Yara/Theon go to meet Danaerys

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Rains of Castamere**

 _ **Tuffnut**_

We've been docked in the shallow waters in a secluded bay on the West coast for nearly three weeks now, and sitting here is not getting us any closer to getting home. I've done all I could to get Ruff to let go, and to move on, but she wouldn't budge. I didn't push her at first because she was still recovering, and I had no idea what she had suffered in those weeks she had been taken. Even when I tried to talk to her, she remained closed off in her own mind. No matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't open up, wouldn't give me the key. Wouldn't even tell me what happened. _Tell me how to help you Ruff. Please tell me._ Even now, she just refuses to leave. _I can't stand it anymore._

I stormed from my quarters up onto the main deck of the ship. She was sat there at the very front of the ship, her legs swinging over the edge as she cried into her hands. I walked up to her, placing a hand on her back. "We have to go home, Ruff. Johann won't put up with this much longer." She spun round, slapping my arm away, before she turned and stared back out towards the ocean.

"You go then. I'm waiting here." She sniveled.

"Face it Ruff, he's not coming." I snapped at her, with no response. "He asked me to wait here for him, if we got separated, so, where is he?"

"He'll be here. If he promised." She insisted, both of her firms firmly planted on the wood to either side of her.

"THREE WEEKS. It's been three weeks. Just let it go." I pleaded. "I want to see mum and dad. I want this nightmare to end. I just want us to go home."

"What if I don't want to go home?" She responded timidly, tucking her shoulders into her body.

"WHAT?" I yelled loudly. "Everything we've been through. Everything we've suffered. Why would you want to go anywhere else?" _She can't be serious. All this time sat waiting here and she had no intention of going home. How could she not have told me?_

She brought her legs up and tucked them to her chest, as she rocked back and forth. "They wouldn't want me. Look at me. I'm broken."

"You're not brok…"

"YES, I AM! AND NOTHING YOU DO WILL CHANGE THAT." She bellowed, standing up firmly and walking towards me. Stepping down from the raised platform, she stared me down with dark eyes. A stranger's eyes. "I can't sleep. I can't think. I still feel everything he did to me right here. Right now. You can't even imagine to under…"

"…Then tell me." I cut her off. "Eighteen years together, and now you shut me out. Please just tell me. How can I help you?"

"YOU CAN'T! GET THAT INTO THAT TINY BRAIN OF YOURS. I AM FUCKED UP. I AM SO FUCKED UP THAT NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO CAN FIX IT." She shoved past me, barging into my shoulder with force, as she tried to storm away. _I'm not having that. I will get to the bottom of this._ I grabbed her arm, holding firmly as she struggled to get away.

"You'll get past this. I'm with you to the end of the line." I tried to reassure her, but all it did was cause her to burst into a stream of tears.

"You're not enough. Nothing will ever be enough again." Collapsing onto the floor, she ripped her arm from my hand and used her fist to repeatedly strike at the wooden deck. "Nothing you do will undo what that monster did to me. NOTHING!"

"Its in the past, Ruff. Now we can move on. Leave all that shit behind us." I said firmly. She stopped her assault on the floorboards, and scowled at me.

"The past, huh?" She said softly, her tone breaking halfway through as her eyes diverted from me down to herself. With a shaky hand, she began lifting her shirt, scraping the fabric up above her belly button. Slicing across her abdomen were two grotesque jagged scars, diagonally crossing each other. A storm of tears flooded down her face, down her shirt and onto the deck of the ship. "I had one dream. ONE. Now I'll never be able to have kids of my own." Her cries echoed all around, as she clutched her midriff, as if to cradle the child that was slowing fading from her dreams. _No. Ruff. No. Don't you break down on me._ I did the only thing I could, I held her, as her entire body shook from head to toe. "Now no-one will ever want me."

"Don't talk like that. You have to fight."

"Fight for what, Tuff?" She said defeatedly. "Fight for what?"

"Your future, we can still…"

"DO YOU STILL NOT GET IT? THAT MONSTER TOOK MY FUTURE!" She stopped yelling, to shove me away once more. "Please leave. Just go. Find a wife. Settle down. Have a family. Forget about me. I'm done. I can't live like this. I'm done."

I moved back towards her, "I'm not leaving you, sister, not for anything."

Soulless eyes stared at me, as she raised herself to her feet and screamed in my face, "YOUR SISTER IS DEAD! She and all her dreams died weeks ago. I've got nothing left to live for, but you better believe it, I'm going to take as many of the bastards down with me when I go. Now you better get off this boat this second or I will start with you." _She's kidding right?_ Her eyebrows narrowed into daggers pointing in my direction. Her fingers coiled into glaring fists, pointing at the parts of me they would attack first. _She's not joking. This can't be happening. Not again._

As she advanced towards me, I slowly began to back up, "Ruff, listen to me, this isn't you."

"This isn't me?" She growled. "It is now. When you lose everything, you will know. You will feel just like I do know. I've warned you once, now go. I don't want to hurt you, but you keep pushing me and you regret it."

"You're hurting, but this doesn't have to be the end for you." I pleaded, but she pressed forward.

A hateful smile crossed her lips, "No, brother. This is just the beginning. The lord gave me false promises of love and family. Where are they now? Finn's probably forgot about me. Dagur's nowhere to be seen. You just look at me with pity. What have I got left to live for?"

"Your family will never leave you. I will never leave." I reasoned, but her advance continued.

Without halting in her steps, she growled under her breath, "Five…"

"Don't push me away."

"Four…"

"Are you counting me down?"

"Three…" _Oh god, she actually is._

"I can help you."

"Two…" She voiced a lot more louder this time, increasing the pace in her steps.

"Ruff, stop this!" I ordered, but it had no effect.

"One…"

I stopped retreating, and stood up to face her, "Then you're going to have to kill me. Come on, sister. Do it. Kill me." I said strongly, standing tall, even as she charged at me.

"Zero." She stated coldly, as she rushed towards me. I expected the hit, but it didn't hurt any less. She jabbed me once in the gut, but used her other hand to pin me by my throat. She forced me backwards, until my spine was locked against the edge of the boat.

"Go on then. If your heart is as cold as you say it, then just do it. If my sister is as dead as you say she is, then killing me should be easy. GO ON! DO IT!" Her hand began to shake, even if ever so slightly, and I could see the clouds grief in her eyes begin to part. She gritted her teeth, and I could see the internal conflict she was fighting as clear as day across her face. The lump in her throat grew larger, as her fingers remained clawed around my throat.

One heavy shove to my chest was all it took. One minute my legs flew above my head, the next my back hit the water. Cold shivers struck through me, as it surrounded me. One strong push upwards and I reached the surface. Spluttering a few times to rid the water from my lungs, I opened my eyes and looked back up towards the ship. She was stood there, a sad look in her eyes as she looked down at me. One of her arms pointed to the shoreline, the sandy beach lying no more than two hundred feet away "GO HOME. LIVE YOUR LIFE. YOU'RE BETTER WITHOUT ME." As she turned to leave, I tried to call out to her, but she beat me to it. "Don't fight for me Tuff. I'm already gone…" And then with one last flick of her hair she vanished from sight.

* * *

 _ **Ruffnut**_

 _I had to make him leave. I had to. I had no choice. If he stays I'll just hurt him. At least this way he's free of me. He can go off and be happy. It'll take time but eventually he'll forget me. That's for the best._ I laid motionless on the bed. Every muscle aches, even just staring up at the ceiling. Not a single shred of light could squeeze through the gaps in the wooden boards as the veil of darkness smothered me. Even the soft rippling of the tide swaying the ship no longer feels soothing. Silence filled every inch of the room, a grim reminder of the emptiness. An emptiness that I will have to live with every day. I hugged the pillow, the fabric still damp, from a night spent doing nothing but crying. _Viggo was right. No-one will ever want me now. No-one._ Tears began to stream once more, as I closed my eyes. I felt myself falling off, but sleep is so much worse. _So much worse_. I could see the same darkness, but I was no longer alone. Before I could open my eyes, he was there, haunting me. Mocking me. Dismantling me, piece by piece. _No. Viggo. No._ Before I could stop it, I was stuck, reliving the same memory again. _Not again. Please. Not again._

A single candlelight shone in the darkness. A single flicker of hope in the pit of pure misery. But he is there. Just like always. His scarred face coming to life behind the flame. The burns across his skin begin to glide across his face, coming to life within the fire. As the candle falls to the floor before me, Viggo walks forward, smiling at me as everything else around us is ablaze. I was back in that room. That room where I lost everything. _This is what hell looks like._ His blade plunged deep into my shoulder, and I screamed out in pain. _No. I don't want to live through this again. I don't._ It'd only been rough cuts and punches before that, but Viggo didn't even hesitate before he lunged the dagger into my skin. A look of ecstasy shone in his eyes, and he seemed to take a moment to savour the feeling. After the high he lived for had faded, he stepped once more towards me, re-tying the gag and heading for the exit. "You, Lady Thorston, will make me very happy indeed." As he reached for the door handle, I shuck my head violently. The pain in my shoulder becoming almost unbearable, I somehow managed to stretch the rough fabric around my mouth enough for it to loosen and fall around my neck. _Don't do it Ruff. Let him leave. If he leaves you may survive. You may not suffer._ I tell myself to stop, but I have no control here. I can't change the past, only watch as my world crumbles to dust.

"You won't break me." I yelled defiantly. "No matter what you do. You won't break me."

His hand slowed to a stop, as he placed his palm on the back of the door. He began to laugh, as he rubbed his hands together eagerly in anticipation. "Don't worry, my Lady, I know it will take some time to adjust to the new reality." A quick swivel, and he advanced towards me once more. _Don't do it this time Viggo. Don't do it. Please._ Without breaking his stride, he once more grabbed me by my neck, the metal chains around my wrists chiming out loudly. I fought back the tears, as his dagger cut deeper into my shoulder. The stretching motion tearing my flesh further and further as the metal buried so deep it could scrape the bone. A sharp tug and he pulled his blade from my skin, the blood oozing down the side of my shirt, a crimson waterfall, with no sign of slowing down. _Ruff, shut up. Don't aggravate him. For once, shut up, save your future."_

"DO YOUR WORST! THEY WILL COME, AND THEY WILL SAVE ME. I WILL NOT DIE BY YOUR HAND!" I yelled at him. _No. No._ His mouth opened, as he grinned widely, silently laughing as he flicked the blade with his finger. His eyes diverted to my blood now on his fingernail, and he held it up to the light. _NO. DON'T. NO._

"When they come for you, they won't want you. No-one will ever you want you." My eyes locked with Viggo's, his lust for inflicting pain shining brightly. Then it was done. _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Two heavy swipes of his blade struck me, but not for a moment did he divert his gaze. He wanted to watch. Wanted to enjoy it. Relish it. I only saw the smile that beamed across his lips for a moment, before I looked down, but I will never forget it. I couldn't even reach down to hold myself. I just had to watch. Blood spewed from all directions, as everything stained red. The pain surged through me, like my chest had been ripped apart. "So many women die in childbirth, my dear, let's just say I've done you a favour." His laugh bored into my chest, grabbing my heart, and tearing it in two. "No-one will want you now…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I jolted awake, drenched in a coating of sweat, from head to toe. Hair covered my eyes, and blonde strands scattered all around on the bed, as if I'd pulled it out trying to escape the nightmare. I pulled the sheet up tight to my chest, hugging it close, as every muscle in my body shuck uncontrollably. I reached for the pillow, cuddling it, as more tears trickled down my face. The room was no longer pitch black, but Viggo's face still stuck out in front of me. His smile permanently engraved on my eyelids, choking me as I clutched at my throat trying to breath. A cone of light shone into the room, as Johann barged into the room. His hat laid bent to one side, and his beard hung loose instead of the being tied, as he rushed to my side.

"Lady Ruffnut. Lady Ruffnut." He said in a panic. I could no longer see him, instead just staring forward blankly. I felt the cold fabric, as he shoved a pouch of liquid into my hand "Drink this." I shakenly rose it to my mouth, taking long deep gulps of the water. Although half of it must have trickled to the sides, or down my chin, I emptied it completely. I shut my eyes, taking deep breaths, as the daggers in my chest slowly started to fade. "The same nightmare again, my Lady?" Johann asked sheepishly. With a nod, I opened my eyes. The black shadow looming to every direction slowly receded, and soon the entire room was bathed in a soft orange glow. Only as I looked to the side did I see him, stood at the door with a face stricken with shock. He looked almost in as bad of a state as me, a face painted black and blue, but it was the same look I got off Tuff. _I can't take that from you as well, Dagur. I can't._

"Dagur. Don't! I don't want your pity!" I shouted, as he rushed in through the doorway.

"You need help, Ruffnut." He replied calmly, standing by the other side of the bed.

"HELP! I'm far beyond help. I waited here. Tuff wanted to go, but if you said you'd be here, I thought you would. You lied." I lashed out, giving him a hateful stare.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could to get you out. I couldn't get away." He protested, putting his hands up to surrender.

"You were too late." I wept, my tone breaking halfway through. "You were too late."

"You've been through a lot." He sighed heavily, "But you weren't the only one who suffered there."

"I suffered more than you." I growled. "Now can we just go."

"Go where, Ruffnut? I'm not staying in Westeros. I can't. Not after everything."

I threw the pillow I was holding across the room, as I turned to face Yohann. "We're going back to Essos. Right now. Let's go!" _I'm sorry Tuff. I can't protect you, and I won't burden you with my miserable life. If I stay with you, you will die. Either because I fail to save you, or because you are trying to save me, you will suffer. I'm broken. Only someone as broken as me could possibly understand. I'm sorry._ "Don't question it. We're going! Now! I won't let Tuff suffer because of me."

Dagur stepped forward, leaning closer, before asking gingerly, "Won't he suffer more if you leave him now?" _I know he'll suffer now. But he'll be alive. I'm doing this for him. He needs to live for our house. He can keep the Thorston House going._

"ENOUGH! We leave now, or you'll have to explain to him Tuff that his sister killed herself because you tried keeping her here." I bellowed at them. Johann recoiled back a pace or two, wearily nodding before practically sprinting out of the room.

Dagur just looked at me, frozen in his position, "Would you actually do that?" He asked softly, fear clearly evident in his voice. I looked up at him, but then just sadly looked back down to the sheets, hanging my head. I wanted to yell at him that, of course, I wouldn't, but the words wouldn't come out. _Viggo took my future. My entire life. Now I have nothing. Even Tuff will grow to hate me. No. I wouldn't do it. Viggo has to die, before I would ever go that far._ I couldn't look up to meet him, just instead falling into another storm of tears.

"Just go. Get the ship ready. We leave as soon as we can."

* * *

 _ **Tuff**_

Soaking, cold, and empty inside, I walked away. Hours and hours, I walked, but I eventually made it. The tall manned walls did threaten to keep me out, but I no longer cared and headed towards Lannisport anyway. I had to use some of the few coins I had to pay off the guards, so I could get inside, but I did it without a second thought. With the remaining coins I had tucked away inside my boot, I purchased some spare clothes, which were more like rags, and headed deeper into the town. I didn't have much left, but with what I had, I headed straight for the nearest tavern. With every step, all I could feel was more and more guilt _. I was too late. I couldn't save her. Now she'll hate me forever_. It took me a while to find one, but I got there, and it was going to be a long night. _I'm sorry Ruff. I'm sorry._

"Another tankard of mead, my good man." I requested, sliding across the last of my money. _Is that my fifth? My sixth? Tenth? Does it matter? Ruff hates me. I've got nothing left. Nothing. It was always the two of us, and now, just like that, I'm on my own._ The barkeep slid the drink across to me, and I instantly picked it up and half was gone in a second. I slammed it back down, sighing heavily, as I was nearly knocked to the floor by a very drunk Lannister soldier. I reacted just in time to catch the man, before he toppled fully over and slammed his head on the corner of table. I hauled him to the side, and planted him on the seat next to me.

The man swayed side-to-side on his chair, as he rested his head on my shoulder, "Thank… youuuuu… Friend…" I couldn't help laughing along with the man, I only wish I'd been able to get that drunk. I picked up the tankard and finished the rest of the mead, hoping somehow for it to hit me instantly. "One… for me… And… another drink for… my friend… here." The soldier slurred, flicking a coin towards the man serving, and he soon passed across another two frothing overflowing cups our way.

"Thanks. I really needed this." I smiled at him. "Been a rough day."

He slapped a hand on my shoulder, "No problem… Lannisters… always pay their debts." He turned to face the table, and in one long swig, he fully downed his tankard, slamming it down on the table and cheering loudly.

"So, what's got you in here drowning your sorrows?" I asked, as I started to go through my drink. He chucked more coins towards the front, and the drinks in front of him kept piling up.

"Haven't you heard?" He asked, and I just shook my head. "Stannis… he's left Storm's end… to attack King's Landing. We've been told… every man not needed here… gotta join up… we're leaving for the capital tomorrow…" He muttered sadly, sighing heavily, before reaching for the handle of his next jug of booze.

"Why would he do that? After all he did for his brother during the rebellion, he wouldn't…" I questioned him. _Stannis would never attack Robert. What the hell happened when we were gone?"_

"I think… You've had too much to drink lad…" He stammered, taking time in the middle to finish the mead. "Robert's been dead for ages, the drunken fool… Joffrey's our King now." I nearly fell off my chair at that statement. King _Robert's dead. Joffrey is King. Then why would Stannis attack Robert's son? Oh no. No. No. No. My parents will be going with him. They were always loyal to Stannis. There's no chance I'll be able to get there in time._ A loud buzz reverberated around the tavern, as the entire Lannister contingent present belted into song. The men waved their tankards around, as everyone smiled widely. I got up to leave, but the soldier dragged me back down to my chair with a heavy hand. "This one's the best... Come on… Sing along…"

" _And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low_?" Came the roaring voices of dozens of Lannister soldiers. I sang along hesitantly, just enough to not draw unwanted attention. " _Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold, or a coat of red, a lion still has claws. And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours."_ As the song hit its second verse, the soldier at my side clanged tankards with me, and I couldn't stop myself from fully booming out the words. _"And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere. But now the rains weep o'er his halls, with no-one there to hear. Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls, and not a soul to hear."_ The end came with a loud cheer, and I had no reluctance to down the rest of my drink. Or the one after. Or the one after that…

Morning came, and my head was banging like a drum. I picked myself off of the tavern floor where I must have slept, and wobbled towards the door. The bright light did nothing but increase the intensity of the throbbing, and even squinting my eyes to it couldn't reduce the pain, or make me any less dizzy. _I need to get back to Ruff._ _I know she will have calmed down and will listen to me. I can't do this without her._ Many hours later, I arrived back to the bay, where I had been the following day. I rushed off the banking, my boots sinking into the sand, as I charged towards the ocean. _No. No she wouldn't._ I ran towards the sea, hoping somehow it would make the reality any less true. As the sun's rays burned into my skin, I rushed to the edge of the sea. As the golden sand ended, I fell to my knees, clutching the wet grains in my fingers. _She's gone. She's actually gone._ Tears began to stream down my face, as the tide rushed in and scratched at my knees. _I've lost everything. We've lost everything._ As my teardrops began to splash into the water, I could only think one thing. _Is this the end for House Thorston? Have I destroyed our house?_ The shame racked through me, as I sung meekly, "Now the rains weep o'er his halls, and not a soul to here…"


	42. That's for everything else

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This chapter has a lot of callbacks to the first HTTYD movie, see if you can spot them all :)**

 **Guest:** Your idea does seem like a good idea for a crossover, but I just don't have the same passion or knowledge to write about the mass effect or far cry world. I do however have 4 or 5 ideas written down for crossovers in the future that will be a lot shorter than this one, so when this one is complete I'll move onto other things.

 **Sam Hill:** I'm sorry if it was a bit too much, but there is a reason to the things I write. I wanted to make a world where there are consequences, and no character is safe. I'm not writing it that dark because I enjoy it, it's just something that needed to happen for S3 to have the impact that I want it to. This chapter is far on the other side of the spectrum.

 **Guest (x2):** Rhaegar would still be heir, because women have very little claim to the throne in this world. Even though Valka is older, the second Rhaegar was born, he would be the crown prince and would be next in line for the throne

 **Guest:** It is entirely possible women could still get pregnant after something like that. Just like Jon says to Daenerys in season 7 about the witch who told her she couldn't have children, "Maybe she wasn't a reliable source of information." Maybe Ruff can have children, maybe not, but she believes 100% she can't because of Viggo.

 **Guest:** Not going to lie, I can't wait until later on in the story where Dany comes to Westeros. I can see myself probably extending the last 2 seasons to like 100k words each because of all the reunions and new meetings that will come into play at that stage.

 **Guest:** Following the lord of light is the most controversial religion I agree, but it's probably the only one that actually seems to do anything to affect the GOT story. You don't see any shadow babies or visions from the old Gods or the faith of the seven now do you? ;) Melisandre won't be in this story until season 4, but you may hate her a bit less in this one.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: That's for everything else**

 _ **Hiccup**_

He pinned his forehead to the metal, allowing the long, ragged hairs of his beard to flood through the bars of the cell. Alvin's immense size cast a shadow engulfing the entirety of his cell, as he clasped his hands around the cold steel and growled down at me, "COME TO TAKE MY 'EAD BOY?"

"Not exactly." I chuckled, reaching into my coat, and pulling out the key. One quick click later, and the lock was open, much to Alvin's surprise.

He cast me a suspicious glare, looking to either side of me, "What game yer playing? What trick is this?" One step forward and he was so close I could feel his breath against my skin. His shoulders were poised, his posture strong and self-assured, but that confidence wasn't reflected on his face. His eyes constantly wandering in all directions, as his lip curled into a displeasing grimace. _Why's he so nervous?_

I looked him straight in the eyes, "No game. No trick. You're free to go." I couldn't gauge his reaction, as he stood there motionless, eyes squinting at me. His skin still patchy in parts, but overall, he looks a lot better than what he did yesterday. At least the worst of his symptoms seem to have passed. "Astrid told me what happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, but I had idea about any of that. I'll do all I can to get to the bottom of this. You have my word."

He inched another step forward, but his towering figure now seemed less frightening. Yet I still had to fight the urge to flinch back when he thrust his hand forwards towards me. _Thank the Gods he didn't hit me._ I reached my own hand forward, locking arms with him, as his icy demeanor seemed to soften. "Then you're a better man than your father." He sighed, closing his eyes, before he began to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean, what happened between you two anyway?" I called after him. The question brought him to a halt. Frozen like an icicle, his shoulders slumped, as if the heat of the burning candles was melting him in his step.

"It's in the past." He growled under his breath. "That's where it should stay."

Lights flickered all around, as I made my way towards him, "I need to know. What happened between you and Dad?"

Alvin stood there in defiance, for what felt like minutes, but as he spoke, his hands curled into fists, "I'm a soldier 'Iccup. I did what I 'ad to do." He took a deep breath, hanging his head. "I did what Stoick told me. 'Storm the castle, Alvin. Show no mercy, Alvin. Help me end this rebellion, Alvin'. I did it all. I took the castle. Killed every Ironborn scum in my path. Even after all I did for 'im, Stoick still locked me up." _Dad never told me_ _anything about the wars. I always thought it was because the memories were too painful. Maybe there was more to it. But locking Alvin up. Just for following orders. That doesn't sound like dad._ I didn't reply, just ushered him to continue, as he turned and struck his fist at the bars of an empty cell. "We were good friends, me and 'im, fought back to back. Then 'e betrayed me."

"Betrayed you, what did he do?" I asked nervously.

"'e punished me for doing my duty. When we pushed through the castle, we found them there. Two boys. Younger than you are now. I followed orders. Showed no mercy. I charged at them. They died. End of story." He growled out, shaking the bars of the cell so hard in his grasp that it's a surprise he didn't rip them clean off. "'THEY WERE BOYS, ALVIN. THEY WERE JUST BOYS. THEY WERE SURRENDERING'. That's what your father yelled that at me that night. I screamed back at him that they were the enemy. If not now, then in the future, they would come for us. He didn't listen. Said that I didn't follow orders an' I wasn't fit to serve 'im. When we got back 'ere, 'e stripped me o' my place on the council; it was never the same after that…" He trailed off sadly, a look of regret in his eyes.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "You've paid for it. Now I just need you to keep it together. We still have to fight on." He looked at me for a second, before shrugging me off and traipsing down the corridor slowly.

"I will never stop paying for it." He snapped sharply, turning back to face me. "'They were boys, Alvin'. Yer father's words never left me. I still see their faces. Even now. All a soldier wants is an honourable death. They didn't get that. Nor will I." His face dropped once more, as he trudged away. _Now I understand. That look. It's not just regret. It's guilt._

"Alvin, I…"

"…I told yer 'Iccup. The past is where it should stay." His heavy footsteps beating as he climbed the stairs, he didn't look anyway but down, as he vanished from sight. I began to follow, but just as my foot touched the bottom step, a croaky voice sniggered at me from one of the far cells. I ignored it, but just as I thought I had left it behind, Mildew's hoarse voice clawed at me from the darkness.

"THERE IS A STORM COMING, HICCUP. YOU MAY THINK YOU HAVE WON, BUT THERE IS A STORM COMING…"

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since Alvin had been released, and a lasting peace seemed to have been achieved in Dragon's edge. Everyone seemed happy, or as happy as you could be with loved ones still off at war. The council had decided to keep Mildew in the cells until we can acquire a permanent maester to take his place. He still claims it was an accident, but he still nearly killed Alvin and did kill nearly half of our horses. As much as I want to believe him, I don't trust him one bit. I haven't seen him since the day after he was imprisoned, and all that yelling about a storm coming just adds to the proof he's gone mad. We need Mildew alive for now, just in case someone requires his help, but after that, I fear what I'll have to do. _I don't think I could do it. Execute someone in cold blood. Even after all he's done, I couldn't do that._ _I just hope I'm not put in that position._

Gobber practically locked the door to the forge for three weeks after I returned, just so I didn't get any ideas and pushed myself too far, but that didn't stop me from sneaking in and working on a few things while he slept. My chest has all but healed now, except for the hideous scar that'll be there forever. _Thanks for that 'Savage'_. I could still see the tip of it, looking down at my shirt, but that's not what drew my attention. I couldn't help fiddling with the metal ring on my wrist. Lost in thought, I was just spinning it in circles, when the door to the forge slammed open and an angry looking Astrid stormed in. I slipped behind Gobber, "Can you stall her for a few minutes?" Before getting an answer, I quickly made a break for the back room, hoping to slide past unnoticed and failing miserably.

I saw her shadow only for a second, before I abruptly closed the door behind me, "HICCUP HADDOCK, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" _Oh no, I am in so much trouble._ I rushed towards the desk, quickly shoving all the scrap papers into one of the side drawers.

"Lass, just hold on a sec…" Gobber attempted, but even he knew better to block her way for long. I had just finished ridding the surface of drawings and designs, when the door burst open behind me. I took the last second to reach into the wide top drawer and pull something special out. I placed it on the centre of the desk directly in front of me, before I slowly turned to face her. She was stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, eyes fixed on me. _Gods help me._

She moved inside, approaching me like a lioness stalking her pray. "What's going on here? Heather says you were needed on urgent business. I've hardly seen you for the last week." As she spoke, she started to prod me in the chest with her index finger, but after the third time, I blocked her with my own and pushed her hand backwards. She continued staring at me in frustration, but the pressure on her finger snapped her from it and caused her to look down. Her eyes locked onto the band on my wrist, as she reached towards it. "Is this…?"

I nodded to her, carefully sliding it off. The black leather I'd molded to the inside of the ring allowed it to comfortably rest on my arm, making it tight enough to never accidentally slip off. "You were right. I couldn't just leave it in a drawer to collect dust. I'd wear it like yours, but I don't think a necklace would suit me as well as you," I chuckled.

As she took it in her hand and inspected it, her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her lips for a second, before she corrected it with her angry glare. "I'm still angry at you." I couldn't help but chuckle at her conviction. Her body glowed with indignation, but her eyes were as calm as the waters of the cove. She passed the ring back, and I slotted it back onto my wrist immediately, running my fingers over the metal a few times before looking back to her.

"I have something else for you." I teased, reaching behind to the desk. She eyed me quizzically, squinting slightly before her curiosity won over. She attempted to look past me, but I put my other arm forward, placing a palm on her chest. "It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

"Hiccup, seriously…" She sighed, making one last try to get a better view.

I held her there, as she huffed and crossed her arms, "Just do it, Astrid."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Trust me, I think you'll like this one," I grinned. She sighed, but sure enough, she reluctantly closed them. I turned around to the table, picking it up and holding it in both hands, before I returned to facing her. "Put your arms out in front of you." I could see every urge in her to ruin the surprise and just open them, but she kept her eyes closed, as she hesitantly put both arms forward. I used one hand to move her so her palms were facing each other, before slotting the handle down into her grasp. Her fingers caressed it tentatively, before she began to run her fingers along the smooth wood. "Now you can open them." Before I even finished speaking, her eyes shot open, almost as quickly as her mouth dropped. She seemed paralyzed in her place, as I took my hand off of hers and allowed her to feel the full weight of her new axe. "Well, I did promise I'd make one for you."

She didn't respond, just stood there in silence, as she ran her finger along one of the two blades. _Please like it. Please._ I saw her pause as she reached the first engraving. Along the curve of one edge sat her House's words, 'No turning back.' A sly smile crossed her lips, before she flipped to the other side where the words, 'Fearless Astrid Hofferson' were carved across the curve of the steel. I waited for her reaction, but there wasn't one. _She's speechless. That's either really good, or really really bad._ "I know it's a bit late... They wouldn't let me start for three weeks… And then Gobber kept forcing me take breaks… If it's not right, then…" I mumbled.

Before I had to time to doubt any more, she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around me, "It's perfect, Hiccup… It's perfect." She was practically bouncing on the spot, as I embraced her tightly. "Thank you." She beamed, as her mouth widened into a smile from ear to ear. _That smile. What I wouldn't do for that smile._ The bright blue in her eyes could be mistaken to be as cold as ice, but I saw them flicker to life in the candlelight. Igniting a spark, because, after all, the hottest fires always burn blue. I couldn't help it. I reached out my arm, placing a soft palm on her cheek. Her skin was a raging flame, burning on the touch, but nothing felt more right. She tilted her head slightly, resting her head in my hand, as her cheeks mellowed to a rose red. We were just locked there, until I heard the telltale sound of clopping outside the door. _Not now Gobber. Please._

"Yer haven't killed my apprentice, have yer lass?" The peg-legged blacksmith voiced loudly, as he emerged at the doorway. _Damn it Gobber. One way to kill the moment._ I brought my hand to cover my eyes, facepalming hard, as she laughed softly under her breath. "Oh err, sorry Hiccup. Astrid. As yer were." He mumbled quickly, before rushing back off.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged past Gobber out of the back room. Astrid turned back to him with a wink, "I just need to borrow him for a few minutes." That got a bemused look from both me and Gobber, before she huffed under her breath, "No. Not like that. Hiccup and I have a date." Gobber seemed to accept that explanation, while I was still as confused, and still being tugged along. Eventually we were nearing the exit to the forge, and she finally turned back to me, "Well, you can't give a girl an axe, and not expect her to test it out, can you?" She giggled excitedly, now noticeably less fierce wildcat, more kitty with a ball of string. "Come on. Please." I gave her a deadpan look, telling her no, but she stood there staring at me and pouting pleadingly.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly, reaching over one of the tables and picking up part of my armour. _This shouldn't be too intense_. I only grabbed my chest protection, just an added layer to make sure no further damage done. I pulled my two swords from their sheaths on my waistband I'd left on the chair. It'd only taken me a few seconds to get ready, but the moment I stepped out the door into the main courtyard, she was already in full battle stance. She had equipped her shoulder armour, as well as an additional layer of brown leather from her waist to her neck. Looking around, it seemed like half the castle had come out to watch, and more and more people were crowding around. Mum was standing up on one of the elevated platforms, with Heather in front of her holding on to the railing. Soon the entire castle had erupted into a cacophony of hoots and cheers, as the two of us stood opposite each other.

"Don't you go easy on me." She grinned, swirling the weapon loosely within her fingers and maneuvering it within precision. _This isn't going to be a friendly spar, is it?_ _I should have brought my full armour. Well, it's too late now._

Almost as one, we charged. Metal struck wood, as my blade skimmed across her handle. Dodging sideways, she raised her axe and struck down from above. Like gravity was dragging the weapon down, my left hand could barely hold the weight of the blow. The power in her strike caused me to skid backwards on the dirt, and only using my right to swipe at her legs forced her to back off and release the pressure. Sparks flew into the sky, as the edge of my sword locked with the head of her axe. _She is good. Very good._ Out of nowhere, she turned to her side, spinning her leg up and around towards my head. _I'd love to see Mulch try that._ I ducked sharply, narrowly avoiding the boot destined for my temple. A swipe to her right caused her to jump backwards, sliding a few feet further once landing in the spongy mud. Her handle rose in the nick of time, cushioning my blow as my sword emerged from the sky towards her. I continued the barrage, as she ducked and rolled to the side, allowing my blade to pierce the soil. It stuck there temporarily, and in the second of hesitation, I nearly missed her counter-offensive. She screamed as she jumped down on me, but I managed to withdraw my sword and use it to deflect her thunderous strike. The edge of her weapon dug into the ground, the sharp blade lodging firmly into the damp earth. She strained to remove the blade, and her inability to free it in time gave me just enough time to sweep my legs across the back of hers. In one quick motion, her feet were ousted from the ground, as she hung in the air for a moment, before landing with a thud. The move was welcomed by a loud ovation, as Astrid reached over and plucked her axe out of the swampy mud.

I held my hand out to her, as she grasped it, and pulled herself up. A determined grin crossed her lips, as her eyes closed to slits. Combat ensued once more, her sword-shattering strikes raining down so strongly I needed both swords up to block them. In a flurry of strikes, I managed to gain ground, but one precise diagonal blow she executed whipped the sword straight out of my weaker hand. We lunged in unison, both weapons grinding roughly against each other.

"Call it a draw?" She called out, every muscle in her arms forcing the curve of her axe down the length of my sword.

I grasped the hilt with two hands, "Not a chance. I've got you right where I…" Before I managed to finish, she crashed the other side of her blade across and down onto my sword, knocking it far off to the side. Without a second to defend myself, she rushed towards me. Sliding under my swing, she snaked the handle of her axe behind my legs, dragging it forward. A sense of weightlessness shot through me for a moment, but reality soon hit home, and my back landed firmly into the dirt. It was over. An axe was at my throat and a boot on my stomach, but losing never felt so good. I moved my arms to either side to yield, and she squealed excitedly, pumping a fist into the air in celebration, before she released me and offered her hand. I just laid there staring into the sky, a dumb smile on my face, as people began to cheer out all round. _Man, she's amazing. How will I possibly get by when she has to go home…?_

I locked my hand around her wrist, as she pulled me back to my feet. The rain and light snow the past few works had made the ground into a sludge, and we were both covered in the brown sludge, nearly causing us to both slip and fall once more into the mud. She planted her boots firmly, steadying herself, as she looked at me. "So… this…" She gestured to her axe. "…is the urgent business Heather told me you were on."

"Guilty." I chuckled, walking over, and collecting my other sword, before laying them down against the outside of the forge. People started to scatter, as Astrid's shadow appeared on the wall of the forge next to where I was standing. "I did ask her to obscure the truth, just a little." As I turned to face her, a jolt of pain surged through my arm, and I reached my hand across to rub it. _What now?_ _Why did you just hit me?_

Her hand trickled back to her side, "That's for lying to me." I looked up to my mum and Heather for support, but got no response. Before I could look back down to Astrid, I felt her lips press against my cheek. _Is this real life?_ "That's for… everything else." She added nervously, brushing the hair from her eyes, as she gave a shy smile. One last look and she was gone, running off up the stairs. Mum was looking on with a troubled smile, while Heather was beaming brightly, nearly leaping over the railing as Astrid made her way up the steps. I couldn't move. I could only watch on as she bounded away. _No. I can't lose her. I can't._


	43. The scorned son

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Bit of a shorter dialogue focused chapter, but this was heavily needed for next season. Fishlegs' storyline for S2 ends here, and S3 will be a large change for him. Season 2 will have 24 chapters, 1 more than S1, so there are 4 more chapters left until S2 is done :)**

 **Guest:** Mildew and Walder Frey do have many similarities I agree, but I'm not going to include any relation between them in this one. For this story Mildew's loyalties will become apparent shortly. Gothi will have a major role to play, so I'm saving her character until later on :)

 **Guest:** Yeah, I took a lot of inspiration from when they sparred on the edge, it just seemed to fit right, at this point in the story.

 **Guest:** Hiccup hasn't made his shield yet. With his fighting style in this story, he doesn't really need it at the minute. Once Toothless is around however, a shield becomes a lot better of an idea, so he will have it in the future.

 **Guest:** I appreciate your request, but I'm sorry I'll have to decline. I'm only writing this because I really enjoy both worlds and the story I could make with them. I do plan to do other crossovers, but only for shows/films I am really into. I'm sure there are other writers who are as passionate about far cry and mass effect, as I am about HTTYD and GOT, and they could write that story for you, but I'm afraid that won't be me.

 **Odinson:** No,I wasn't aware that Jaime had dyslexia. I remember a scene where Tywin was talking to someone about how Jaime took a very long time to learn to read, and that Jaime hated him for a while because of it, but I didn't know he actually had a reading disorder.

 **Guest:** I'm trying to keep the timeline consistent, but it is hard to keep each storyline tight and compact. Hiccup and Astrid's storyline this season for example, it's hard to do that over the span of a year. I think I'm going to have each individual storyline span from 3-6 months, but have a noticeable time jump from the end of S2 to the start of S3. This way I can keep each character moving forward, but not miss out on key events. It's hard to get all timings perfect with how much I've put into this, but just assume the GOT characters are at the ages they are in the show. 1 season equals roughly 6-12 months. Arya gains 6 years in 7 seasons so far, so I think I should be on track to keep all ages for the GOT characters the same in this story.

 **Guest:** Tuffnut's love life will not be approached for at least two seasons, but Tuff and a wilding together could be an interesting idea.

 **Sam Hill:** House Thorston is located in the Stormlands (important for next season) but I may take your idea of the castle. It does sound like somewhere they would live for sure.

 **Guest:** You're right, the Old Gods do have a few tricks up their sleeve too. The warging etc. I thought was just a magical gift, not given from the Gods, but I suppose in some ways it is. The Old Gods also have some relationship to the white walkers, so maybe the Lord of Light and the Old Gods are at the opposite ends (Ice and Fire)

 **Guest:** A Barristan/Daenerys conversation about Valka & Rhaegar will definitely be something included later on, but I don't think we'll reach a stage where that is relevant for a while at least.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: The scorned son**

 _ **Fishlegs**_

My sword at his throat, I looked him straight in the eyes, "You better have a good explanation, or you're next…"

Eret gulped, beads of sweat crystallizing down on his brow, as he fought to come up with the right words. He took a deep breath, before he began, "Firstly, I'd just like to say thank you. You didn't have to save me, so now I'm in your debt."

"In my debt?" I chuckled. "I doubt that means anything. The second I let you go, you're just going to try and capture me again."

He raised his hands in surrender, "On my word, I promise…"

"…Your word. Your promises." I interrupted, clasping my hand more firmly around the hilt of the sword. "How could I possibly know what they are worth? I know nothing about you."

"It's me, Fishlegs. I'm the same person you grew up with." He pleaded, slowly sliding himself up the tree until he was fully standing. He stared at me, his glare unrelenting "I did what I had to do to survive, just like you."

"YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE ME." I yelled.

His eyes softened, but everything else grew cold, "I AM EVERYTHING LIKE YOU. Did you think I wanted to leave home? NO. Do you think I wanted to become this? NO. Don't act like you've got moral superiority. I've seen you kill. Seen you become the monster that you believe I am."

Gritting my teeth, I growled at him, "You're just a weapon. A pawn. If you actually were my cousin once, then that's not you anymore."

"Figsy, please, I know you don't mean that." He said softly.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. _The nerve for him to even try it._

He recoiled back a bit, his hair melting into the bark of the tree, as a tear slipped down his cheek, "Why? I always called you that. Since we were just kids. Remember that. My father always told me it took me ages for me to learn to speak properly. I could never say your full name, just the start and the end. It stuck, and you never complained before. We were so close. I'm still your cousin. We're family. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to leave." I tried to remain emotionless, but I got sucked into the memories. _We were so happy once. Why has everything turned out like this?_

"BUT YOU STILL DID! You left me. You left your father. What you did what just pushed him over the edge. Your monster of a father… he killed my dad. DRAGO KILLED MY DAD! THAT'S ALL ON YOU!" I tried to remain calm, but the tears began to fall. Defeatedly, I dropped the sword, looking down to watch as it landed silently in the snow. "You took everything else, just take the sword and end it." I wept, as my knees dropped into the snow. "End me."

He looked down at me, eyes riddled with guilt. Reaching down and picking up my sword, he ran his finger over the pommel, "House Ingerman. Our words are 'as one we stand'. I will stand with you, cousin. Just give me a chance. Let me explain." He ran his thumb along the blade, before laying Meatlug across his arm in front of me. "This is yours. I have no right to wield it."

"Drago controls House Ingerman. He's your father. It belongs to him. Then, to you." I sighed. _Drago's took everything else. Why not my sword as well?_

He shoved the hilt into my palm, "No. This is yours. Drago has brought shame on our house. I hate him, almost as much as you do. But we need to stick together. Will you trust me?" As he finished, a soft rustling snapped both our attentions to the distance. The mist was still thick, and even squinting as hard as we could, we couldn't make anything out. "Will you trust me?" He asked again. Before I could answer, hundreds of shadows emerged through the fog. He he held his hand out to me, "Will you trust me.". _If there's one piece of him left, I must do all I can to bring him back. He's all the family I've got left._

In one quick motion, I clasped his arm with one hand, while fully grasping my sword in the other. "I will. What are we going to do?" I asked, as a relieved smile crossed his face, if only briefly. Rustling grew louder, and the wave of the undead slowly began to close in.

"RUNNNNN!" Eret screamed, as an army of black shapes flowed through the deep white veil, gushing towards us.

Running on pure adrenaline, the two of us raced away, bounding away as fast as we could. The shaking of bones rattled through the air, as well as a sinister hum which reverberated all around. Eret led the charge, meandering through mangled branches and tree trunks. _He better know what he's doing._ I kept my head down, trying my best to skim off the surface, even though my boots kept sinking into the deep snow. Every time I glanced back, the distance between us and them seemed to have been halved. I still couldn't make them out, but I didn't need to. The feeling in my stomach was enough. Eret glided across the terrain, sliding under broken trees, and hopping agilely over everything below head height. The cold air was sucking the life from my chest, my breaths grower heavier with every step. Thick furs dragging me down, I looked up for him, but Eret was slowly getting further and further away. In only seconds since my last look up, he leaped straight over two giant logs and vanished into the fog. _No. Don't leave me._ I jogged my way around the side of the logs, following his direction as best I could, as the first wight's shadow flashed off to the side. I pinned back the pain in my chest, forcing my exploding heart back, as it beat five times a second. _I can do this._ I kept my path, Meatlug swinging at my side as I ran. _I can do this._

Time didn't seem to pass. Minutes? Hours? Days? My legs crumbling, my arms aching, I kept running. The darkness followed me, inching ever closer. To either side, wights were running. An arch was forming behind, ready to consume me. I pushed on, no thoughts other than to get away. _I just have to keep going._ The trees ahead started to part, and as I pushed on, the fog seemed to clear. I charged forward, as the vast sea came into view. Standing there, untying ropes frantically, and trying to force a small rowboat from the land was Eret. I powered towards him. The sound of me, or the sense of imminent danger must have alerted him, as he put his arms up to signal me over. I tore my way through the last line of trees on my way through, picking up pace as the depth of the snow lessoned. Grabbing a sword from inside the boat, Eret rushed towards me, "YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME. GET THAT BOAT IN THE WATER. NOW! I'LL COVER YOU." I nodded, charging up to it and barging my shoulder firmly against the wood. _Come on. Come on. Come on._ The wood squeaked in resistance, but with my last inch of strength I got a solid connection and it slowly began to slide off the crusty ice, and into the water.

"COME ON!" I yelled, as Eret was busy battling off the horde. Two down. Three. Five. Ten. Though Eret was battling fiercely, the numbers surrounding him wouldn't diminish. "ERET, GET ON THIS BOAT NOW." I screamed. He finally relented his defense, turning and sprinting back towards me. I shoved the boat further into the water, until it was above knee height. I climbed in, holding out my arm for him. The panic shone in his eyes, as his first foot hit the water. Hundreds more poured out of the forest, enveloping our location to all sides. Splashing intensified, as the first wight hit the water running, chasing Eret for all it was worth. Trudging through the icy waters, Eret stumbled towards me, grabbing strongly onto my arm. The contact hit me with a deep sense of relief, but as I tried to pull him up, a bony hand clutched onto his leg. He tried to turn and slash at it, but another grasped his arm, sharp, bare fingers digging into the back of his hand. With my left hand, I held onto him firmly. _I'm not letting you go. Not this time._ Yet, as the sun shone down, the gleaning shine of a dagger's blade pulled my attention. I swiped down into the boat, clutching for its handle, while holding onto Eret's arm with my other hand for dear life. Two attempts later and the leather handle strap of the dagger was in my palm. Three strikes shattered the wight's arm, leaving the detached hand to fall down Eret's chest. A further barrage of blows to the second wight severed all connections to Eret, and with one strong pull I managed to drag him aboard. He breathed exasperatedly, as he fell onto the bench in front of me. As the boat sailed further from the shore, we sat there, panting heavily. The true horror was there for us both to see. Lining the water's edge. Hundreds of them. Thousands. _Gods help us all._

* * *

The boat slowly sailed away, as we both sat there in silence. His face was one of pure terror, as he looked down at the scratch marks from his knuckles to his wrist. The shoreline faded from distance, but the memory was never going to be forgotten. _It could never be._ With shaky hands, I clutched tightly to the sides of the boat, "We need to warn the Lord Commander." I said weakly.

Eret didn't even turn to face me, he just shook his head, "No. There's nothing we can do for them now. We need to get help. Serious help. Or there won't be anything left of us. Any of us."

"I swore a vow. I need to go back. I need to…" I started.

"…NO." He snapped. "You swore to protect the realms of man. One man can't stop that. You can't. You won't be able to make a difference. We need to get actual help. An army. People who believe us. Then we might just be able to stop this before we all get wiped out."

I eyed the back of his head curiously. _An army? Where would we even get an army?_ "Just drop me off at Eastwatch. I'll make my way back to Castle Black. They need to know."

"Believe me, they will know." He stated firmly. "I need you to stay with me. To join me when I go back to Essos."

"Essos?" I challenged loudly. "Why would I go to Essos?"

"I need to go to Braavos. To speak to the order of the faceless men. They need to know. I need to try and persuade them to help. If I can't, then I might have to go to the other free cities, Slaver's Bay even. Anywhere we can get help. I can't do it alone." He pleaded, turning to face me.

"No way." I refused. "They'll just try and kill me. That was your contract, after all."

"No. No they won't." He responded firmly. "They don't always follow through on there contracts. Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time they do, but not always."

"That's very reassuring." I mumbled.

He placed a rough hand on my shoulder, "I've seen it myself. It is possible to cancel a contract. I promise you." He grinned unconvincingly.

"Why? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"It's the reason I left home." He answered sadly. "You're not the first person Drago sent an assassin after."

That made me inch forward on my bench of the two, on the rowing boat, "How do you know this?"

"Because I was the one who tried to stop it!" He exclaimed. "That night. Those years ago. The night I was forced to give up my name. Forced to give up everything."

"All I was told, was that you killed yourself, and that…" I started slowly, before biting my lip to stop myself from ending the sentence.

"And what Fishlegs?" He asked, although it was clear he already knew the answer.

"And that… you were accused of raping someone." I replied weakly, speaking no louder than a whisper. "I didn't think it was true. I couldn't believe it. But then I was told you died. That you took your own life. What else could I believe?" I added in defense. _I would never have believed them. I never thought he'd do something like that. That's what everyone believed. Everyone took as fact. I couldn't have known better._

Eret just started to laugh, before he sighed heavily, "Drago's lies. I never raped anyone. Never tried to rape anyone. Never tried to take my own life. None of it. I didn't think you would believe them."

"I didn't want to. I didn't. But if that didn't happen, then what did?" I asked nervously.

He shifted awkwardly on the seat, twisting around fully so his full body faced me, "Me and my father were attending a wedding at a castle in the Reach. House Hofferson's to be exact. It was late in the night. I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I just started rummaging through the bags we brought with us. I don't even know what I was looking for, a book or something I think, but what I found… What I found changed everything. It was folded into a secret compartment, and only the loose stitching lining the edge even told me a hidden pocket was there. I plucked it out, I unfolded it, and there I saw it, the contract."

"A contract for the services of the faceless men?" I questioned. He just nodded solemnly.

Reaching into his pocket, he unveiled a small sheet of parchment and handed it to me. I opened it, and written were the details of the mission, as well as my picture drawn large in the centre. "Not everyone asks for written proof, my father luckily is one of them. I found one, just like this, that night over four years ago. I rushed to stop the contract, but in my haste, I ruined everything." He looked like he wanted to stop, but I was sat eagerly, urging him to continue. "You know the Hofferson girl?"

"Lady Astrid?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Drago was pressuring for me and her to get married."

"That wouldn't go well," I chuckled. "I've met her a few times at tourneys and a few balls over the years. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere than there, and anyone that got near her regretted it, so I doubt you had much chance."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wanted none of it. Her parents were fighting against the marriage as well, but Drago apparently had something over them. The assassination contract wasn't for her. It was for the main Hofferson heir, her brother, Finn. With him dead, my marriage to Astrid would give House Ingerman a lot of power. That's all Drago cares about. That was the point of it all. A horrible, horrible thing to do. I couldn't let it happen"

"Lord Finn is still alive, last I know, so you must have succeeded."

"You could say that," he sighed. "I couldn't get to Finn, there were too many guards, but I did manage to get to his betrothed. I thought I could sneak in, warn her, and she could get to Finn and protect him. But the blonde bitch freaked out when I tried waking her up. Screamed the castle down. Her bastard brother nearly cut me in half, when all I was trying to do was help them. I was bleeding, shamed, and then I was taken away. Locked in a cell."

I reached forward, holding his shoulders, as he slumped forward. "Why didn't you just explain to them? Tell them it was a mistake?"

"Drago got to me before I could speak to Lord and Lady Hofferson. At that time, he was still my father. I didn't want him to die, so I remained quiet, took the blame. When he fought for me, I thought he cared, thought he loved me." He whimpered, as he closed his eyes. "It was all an act. When we got home, he branded me, disowned me. Said I was a shame to the house and that he wished I was dead. He only fought for me to protect the house name. He betrayed me, just like he did to you and your father. I'm so sorry." He said faintly, hanging his head.

"You could have told me." I replied sincerely, "I would have understood."

"I know you would. I know you would. It would have just have been too risky. I couldn't risk you paying for my mistakes." Eret said despairingly, still staring down at the floor of the boat.

"I want to believe you. I do. But then why would you still agree to this contract. Agreeing to take me back to Drago. Why would you do that, if…?" I began to ask.

"…Don't you get it, cousin?" He asked with a slight laugh, as he finally raised his head to look at me, "There never was a clause in the contract to take you back to Drago." _What? No. He's not saying that… "_ I was sent to kill you. They sent me to kill you. Sent me to put you in the ground. I couldn't do it. I could never do it. I just tried to get you away. Tried to keep you safe." He smiled at me, but it was an uneasy smile, a smile hiding years of pain and suffering. "Now I know that's not possible. What we've seen. It's coming for us all. I need you to come with me to Essos. Get them all to believe. Do you trust me?"

I smiled at him, nodding acceptingly, "I do, cousin. I do."


	44. I'm not going anywhere

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I know there was a long delay, but this is the longest chapter to date and a major step forward in the story. I wanted to get it right. There's 3 more chapters after this one, until season 2 ends, so look forward to the big climax leading to S3 :)**

 **Guest (x3):** Eret x Ruff isn't off the cards completely, there's still plenty of time in the story for that possibility.

 **Odinson:** No doubt Drago has made a lot of changes to House Ingerman, maybe even changed the name of the house itself ;)

 **Guest:** House Haddock will be done first when I start writing the house histories :)

 **Sam Hill:** Valerian steel definitely is made using dragons in the show I think. Either that or magic anyway. It may come into play later on in the story, where this becomes important.

 **Guest:** I'm not planning on maiming Hiccup and Toothless, unless it adds to the plot, but over the next few season I'm sure there may be an opportunity where it could happen.

 **Guest:** Not all Targaryens have brown hair, as shown by Jon Snow / Aegon Targaryen. I've given Valka the purple eyes as this is a telltale sign of the House, but her hair colour isn't that significant it breaks the story. It's mainly due to incest that the silver hair has passed on, but there is a better way to explain her hair colour, and I will explain that later in the story.

 **Guest:** Astrid and Margaery will be re-uniting at some point, that's for sure :)

* * *

 **Chapter 44: I'm not going anywhere**

 _ **Astrid**_

An ocean of snow awaited me, as I ambled out into the courtyard. Pouring down on ever inch of the castle, the bright white glistened against the black rock. Like a soft cushion glowing all around, it twinkled in the early morning light. I scampered out into the blizzard, looking up to the heavens as layers of snow were building up all around. I couldn't help the wide smile across my face, as I gazed around in awe. Snowflakes fluttered down effortlessly, melting on my skin, as I crouched down and smoothed my hand over the fine surface of the fresh powder. My boots almost fully submerged, I bounced across the courtyard. The cold zipped through my hands, but I couldn't resist delving my fingers deep into the fluffy quilt and plucking out two large handfuls. My arms flying into the air, I span around on the spot, closing my eyes as the lumps split apart in the air and a shower of fine grains rained down upon me.

I stood there for a second, before rocking back on my heels and allowing myself to drop towards the ground. The soft blanket cushioned my fall, as I melted into the landscape. A bright blue sky shone above, and the sun sat high, but there looked to be nothing that could stop the snow from falling. Cradled in my little pocket, I laid motionless, staring up as light specks kissed my cheek. _I could lay here forever._ My breath formed a floating cloud in front of my lips, before it vanished into nothing. But even laying here, surrounded by winter itself, not a shiver shot through my bones. Everything was just still. Weightless. Almost as if being in a dream. But as I closed my eyes and relaxed, a slight scraping sound broke me from the serenity. I instantly sat up straight, flicking my eyes all around, but I had no time to react before it hit me. It slammed straight into my stomach. My hand curled into a fist, as the snow splattered all across my red shirt. Heather's high-pitched laugh boomed from the top of the second story of the castle, as she rubbed her hands together victoriously. _She'll pay for that._ Hiccup was stood by her, trying to suppress a chuckle, as Heather grabbed his arm and began dragging him down towards me.

She descended the stairs, taking a huge leap off the bottom step to jump heavily into the snow. She landed with a thud, already with two hands full, as she stood up straight. She lobbed one casually my way, missing my head by an inch, before turning and aiming for her brother. He was still making his way more carefully down the slippery steps, when her throw caught him off guard. He raised both hands across his face, blocking the ball with the backs of his wrists, before he lost his balance. A moment of panic hit me for a second, and Heather's eyes widened, but thankfully the snow was thick enough, so the only result was that he slid all the way down the remaining half a dozen frozen steps.

He rubbed his back slightly, after he rose to his feet with a handful of snow in his hand, "Hey, I thought we were on the same team." He laughed, smiling menacingly at Heather. His eyes flickered to life, as he aimed true, and hit her directly in the shoulder with a powerful throw. The impact just underneath the protection of her metal shoulder guard nearly span her around, as she gave him a fake angry pout. But the second she reached back to the ground, all-out war had been declared. I quickly built myself a stockpile, as the two of them exchanged blows. Heather's brown leather vest suffered multiple direct hits, and Hiccup's hair was now coloured more chilling white than its usual deep fiery auburn. With both focused on the other, I took use of my advantage. Three successive blows hit Heather. Two to the waist clinked off of her metal skirt, whilst the third hit the base of her neck. She clutched at her throat, and I couldn't help laughing as the snow trickled underneath her shirt and brought her to the point of shivering. In the moment of joy, I didn't see it coming. I only caught a glimpse in the corner of my eye, but by the time I had turned it was too late. Like a sunset appearing over the top of a hill, the snowball grew larger and larger, until it struck me right in the nose. The raw cold spread through me, like a fire through a dry forest, numbing every part of my face, as I turned to stare down the culprit.

Hiccup was stood still, hunched over slightly, his hand covering his mouth. His cheeks were puffed out, as he tried to stop himself from laughing, but I saw a layer of fear cloud his eyes. "You are so dead Haddock!" I yelled, as I reached down for the rest of my arsenal. Hiccup dodged, weaved, ducked, and jumped to evade me, as a bombardment of snowballs were let loose in his direction. To his credit, he did well, fending off the onslaught with nothing more than a couple of hits sustained. Unfortunately, his efforts had left him trapped between me and Heather, with no where left to run.

Each of us stood there, facing off in a triangle, as Heather turned to me, "Girls versus boys. We can take him Sister. We can take him." She laughed triumphantly.

Hiccup eyed us both for a second, before putting his arms up in the air, "I yield. I yield." Heather's smile widened, as she reached down to build more, but Hiccup just looked at me and winked. He subtly inched his head an inch or two in Heather's direction, a smile crossing his lips, as he stared at me. I grinned back, nodding swiftly, as Heather rose her gaze back towards her brother. _This is going to be fun._

"Prepare to suffer!" Heather cheered, but as her arm rose and she aimed for him, she had no defense. Without hesitation, she was besieged by a blitz of snowballs, barreling towards her. Multiple throws struck her upper body, Hiccup's last two hit her neck and chin, and my final throw arrowed perfectly, striking her directly between the eyes. _BOOM. She definitely paid for starting this._ A circle of snow remained on her forehead, branding her for her defeat, as she fell backwards comically. She laid motionless, eyes closed, and tongue stuck out to one side. "You stabbed me in the back. How could you? You're my sister." She said grievously, holding a hand over her heart.

"All's fair in love and war, Sister." I chuckled, as me and Hiccup strolled over to her. Seconds later, the two of us were laid next to her, sat staring up at the sky, and relishing in the tranquility of it all.

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

Just laying there, staring into the sky, everything was at peace. At times like this, it's so hard to even think of the horrors that my father and everyone else is going through. _Why couldn't he just stay here? He could've finally seen Mum again. Met my sister. Dad, please come home soon._ Whiteclouds swirled above, as the heaviest snowfall since last Winter continued to patter down. I looked to my left, the smiles on their faces warming me faster than the cold could ever keep up with. _If only this moment could last._ I closed my eyes, with the only noise being soft breaths at my side. Ten to fifteen minutes we must have been laying there in total quiet, the cold embrace lulling us with its soothing breeze. The sound of hammering shattered the silence, as the castle began to awaken. Gobber always starts work at precisely seven, and the rhythmic beating soon dragged me to my feet. I walked over, stepping between them and reaching my arms down. In perfect synchronization, they both grasped one arm, as I pulled them up.

"So, why are you up so early, Astrid?" I asked, as I led them over to the forge.

"Didn't have a good night's sleep." She responded bluntly. "You?"

I turned and glared at Heather, as she gave a defensive smile, shrugging her shoulders. "Ask her," I stated. "She woke me up. I think it was just so I could witness her getting one over on you, if I'm honest."

Astrid looked across, chuckling, as a few flakes of snow trickled from Heather's forehead down the curve of her nose, "And how'd that work out for you?" Heather narrowed her eyes at her, crossing her arms sulkily.

"If my brother was more loyal, I might have stood a chance." She snickered, smiling widely. I suppressed a laugh, but as I continued walking, I felt a cold slap to the back of my head. I turned instantly, glaring at Heather, who hid her hands behind her back. The snow squirmed its way down my neck, and I scrunched my shoulders up to my ears as the freezing water cascaded down my back. I was tempted to retaliate, to reach into the deep snow and strike back, but something better came to mind. I stormed up to her, as she shrunk down, giggling nervously. Without warning, I hooked an arm under her legs, lifting her off the ground as my other held her back. She wriggled and fought, but couldn't escape, as I lifted her higher. "NO. HICCUP. NO. I'M SORRY!" She pleaded, as a large mattress of untouched snow awaited her. Her pleas went unanswered, as she was dropped face first to meet her fate. Astrid had already burst into laughter, before the impact, but as Heather emerged from the pile with a front painted entirely white, she doubled over, eyes almost watering. "No fair." Heather finally spoke out, as she trudged towards us.

Astrid walked up to her, carefully brushing up some of the excess snow, "You did totally deserve that." Heather didn't respond verbally, instead just jabbing the blonde lightly on her arm. "Don't blame me, you asked for it." Astrid sniggered, as we reached the entrance to the forge.

The warmth of the smithy struck us like a shockwave, instantly pouring colour back into our frozen faces. Gobber was working away, but raised a hand to welcome us in, before he continued on with his work. A mountain of snow dribbled from us, forming piles at our feet as we shook it off at the entrance. Heather rushed further inside to sit on the edge on the edge of a bench, and she began to start unbraiding her hair. The shaking in her hands failed subside, and after a few failed attempts, she eventually turned to Astrid, "Can you?" Astrid nodded, sliding across behind Heather, and beginning to disentangle her soaked raven hair. I chatted to Gobber for a minute or two, but when I returned, she was done. Heather brushed her bangs to one side, and shook her head side to side, allowing her hair to flow freely down to her waist.

"Your turn." Heather prompted, walking up to Astrid and wiggling her hands.

Astrid put her hands in front of her chest and shook her head, "No thanks. I'm good. I don't need…"

"You need to let it dry. It's wet through from lying in the snow. It'll be a mess if you keep it tied like this. Come on, it'll only take a minute. The heat in this place should only mean you have to have it down for half an hour or so." Heather persisted, inching closer. Astrid shook her head again, but moved towards Heather, whispering something into her ear. My sister gave her a weird look, before starting to giggle. Astrid gave her a deadly stare, causing Heather to blink a few times, before nodding. _Am I missing something here?_ _What is going on?_ Slowly turning to me, Heather pointed to the back room, "Can you just wait for us here few minutes, we'll be back soon." Her eyes were pleading with me to just agree, so without any objection I nodded. The two of them made their way to the back room, leaving me stood there in complete confusion. _The day gets weirder and weirder._

* * *

A good five minutes later, only Heather re-emerged. She approached me slowly, and I just waited for her to start the explanation. "You'll need to talk to her." She stated firmly. "Either that, or she's staying in there for a while." I looked at her for more, but she didn't respond. Instead she sat down on the bench, running her hands through her hair.

"Heather, what is going on?" I asked quietly, as I took a seat opposite her.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "You'll need to ask her, I'm afraid."

"Heather, what is it?" I asked again.

"It's not up to me to say, I promised her I wouldn't." She replied coldly, crossing arms over her chest.

"Say what?"

"Hiccup. I won't tell, so stop asking me!" She replied more angrily, gritting her teeth. _This must be serious._

I got up from my seat, stepping around to the other side of the bench and sitting by her side, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push. But is she all right?" I asked gingerly. _Don't bite my head off again please._

"She's fine," Heather smiled, gesturing to the back room, "You just need to talk to her." I didn't move, so she squinted at me, pointing again in the same direction, "She's over there, y'know."

"I know," I chuckled, "But I need to speak to you first."

"To me?" She replied with an arched brow.

"Yes. To you." I laughed. "There's a few things I need to say, and I'd rather do it before I lose the chance to."

"Lose the chance?" She replied softly. "I'm not going anywhere. Not yet." I smiled at her, but I couldn't hide the pain. _They've already stayed longer than they planned to. It won't be long before they do have to go._

I reached for her hand, "This is not your home Heather. You are always welcome here, and I will never want you to go, but your place is with your husband." I stated firmly. _Still sounds weird. I nearly spat my drink out when she told me about it last month._

She gave me a skeptical look, "But what about my family? I can't just leave. I won't leave you alone here!" She argued.

"Heather, you can be a pain in my arse at times, and you do have a temper matching my father," I grinned, as she smiled shyly. "But I have treasured every minute I've had you in my life. I always knew something was missing. Having you, Mum, and Astrid here has made me so happy. The happiest I've ever been. Even when you go, I'll never be alone, because you're all in here." I declared joyfully, holding her hand to my heart.

A tear trickled down her cheek, as she turned and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my back, "I don't want to have to leave," she sobbed. "I wanted to wait until Dad came home." I embraced her back, the curly ends of her hair running through my fingers.

"Dragon's edge will always be here for you. You can always visit." I reassured. "There's no chance Dad will miss the opportunity to meet you. My life will never be the same again, just knowing you're out there. I love you, Sister, I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you too, Brother," she beamed back, releasing her hold from me "Now you go get her." She chuckled, with her eyes shining a devious green.

"Go get her? Really, Heather? She's not a coat." I scoffed, swiveling my legs around to stand up. I shuffled through the tight space, inching past Heather. But as I passed her, she gripped my arm, a serious look on her face.

"She'll stay if you ask her to." She said softly. "She wants to. I know it." I sighed, shaking my head. "What? Don't you want her to stay?"

"Of course I want her to stay. Of course I do. But I can't ask her to just leave her whole family." I replied sincerely. "Maybe…" I tried to add, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Maybe?" She asked

"Maybe," I sighed again, "Maybe when the war is over, we have a chance. But until then…"

She abruptly rose to her feet, standing in front of me, and speaking firmly, "Hiccup, listen to me. From what I've been told, it hasn't been easy for you growing up here. You've had to fight your own battles. Build what you've got from scratch." She smiled at me, lowering her tone to one much softer, "This isn't one of those times. We should have left over a month ago, but we didn't. We couldn't. She's fighting to stay here, Hiccup." With one last smile, she patted my shoulder, before pulling her hood up over her head. "Will you fight for her?" In a flash, she sprinted away. I watch her rush out the door, venturing out in the snowstorm for less than a minute before she reached the archway at the far end of the courtyard and headed into the heart of the castle. I breathed heavily, as I turned towards the back door. _Hiccup you can do this. You can do this._

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

"She'll stay if you ask her to". _Reminder to self: don't entrust Heather with any secret of value._ I sat with my back to the door, the slight holes in the wood allowing me to hear everything. I rustled the strands behind my neck, as my hair fanned out loosely down my back. Holding the ends in my fingertips, I scooped as much as I could with one hand, dragging it over my shoulder so it hugged the left hand side of my neck. I looked forward staring at the single solitary candle brightening the darkened room. The wax was burning low, but the flame flickered strong, unaware of its fate. The soft pattering of footsteps sounded in the distance, before a few seconds later, the inevitable knock sounded on the door behind me.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Came Hiccup's concerned voice.

"I'm fine," I replied sharply. "Just look a mess, so don't come in."

"Astrid…"

"Please, Hiccup, you don't want to see me like this." I argued.

I felt the vibration through the wood, as he placed a palm on the door, "You've seen me with my chest nearly split in two. If you think I would think any less of you, you're wrong."

"Just leave it an hour, okay, I'll be out and then we can talk." I whimpered, running my hand across the hair on my neck.

"I can say what I need to say out here," he chuckled. "It might be easier." I felt the weight through the door, as he leant himself back against the door, sitting directly on the opposite side of it to me. The silence between us lasted only moments, before he started humming softly. The melodic tune had me subconsciously swaying my head, and in the background hammering had stopped completely. Gobber's voice echoed around, with him commenting how 'this one' is the favourite one Hiccup does. _Whatever that means._ Before I could question any further, Hiccup began to sing softly. I could do nothing but close my eyes and listen, as the sound trickled slowly through to me.

" _Once I was seven years old, my father told me,_ ' _I'll make you strong, my boy, and you'll be better than me.'_ _Once I was seven years old._

 _It was a big, big world, but I thought I was bigger. P_ _ushing myself to every limit, so I learned them quicker._ _By eleven, crafting swords, I wouldn't be called a quitter. W_ _orking hard, I'd always try to deliver._

 _Once I was eleven years old, my father told me,_ ' _Get yourself a wife, and build that love up slowly.'_ _Once I was eleven years old._

 _I've always had my dreams, far from my father's before me._ _So I started writing songs, I started drawing pictures._ _Somewhere I lost my grip, like someone had tripped me, a_ _nd even though I tried so hard, he always tried to fix me._

 _Once I was eighteen years old. B_ _efore the morning sun, when I was lonely._ _Once I was eighteen years old._

 _I only knew my past, so I believed in failure._ ' _Cause I know the largest voices, they make everything major._ _I accepted my fate, I did not see a savior._ 'T _il you came back in my life, all of these years later._

 _Now I'm twenty years old, and I have to be bold._ _I can't lose all of the things I see before me._ _Now I'm twenty years old._

 _I'm still learning about life, t_ _he things still waiting for me._ _But I don't want to be alone, i_ _n all those future stories._ _I want you by my side,_ _I won't run off seeking glory._ _I won't leave you again, m_ _y lady, I'm still sorry._

 _One day I'll be thrity years old, singing to my son._ _About the future, and how he'll make a better one._ _How he'll find himself a wife, and make her so, so happy._ _He'll turn to you and say, 'Just like you and daddy.'_

 _One day I'll be fifty years old. Will I think the world is cold, o_ _r will I have a wife and children that will warm me?_ _When I'm fifty years old._

 _Once I was seven years old, my father told me,_ ' _You are strong, my boy, you will be better than me.'_ _Once I was seven years old._

 _Once I was seven years old."_

Tears were freely streaming down my cheeks, and I didn't even realise until the song had finished. _Hiccup wrote that? That was beautiful. Gods. How has it come to this? Blubbering like a child. What have I become?_ I shook my head, shredding all negative thoughts, as I smiled so widely my cheeks bulged. _I've become better. That's what. I don't ever want to be that same cold, angry statue anymore. And that's fine with me!_ I quickly pulled the rest of my hair across to one side, so it practically kissed my cheek, then with a deep breath I pushed myself to my feet. Drying my face with my hand, I wiped the tears onto my shirt, composing myself before opening the door.

"Hiccup, I don't know what to say. That was beautiful!" I grinned, gesturing to come inside as I shut the door behind him. The gentle breeze as it closed pulsed through the room, causing the candlelight to dim to its dying embers, saying its final words.

"Not as beautiful as you," He complimented, as I blushed and dipped my head shyly. "What were you so afraid of?"

I looked up at him tentatively, his green eyes shining with an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. I nodded to myself internally. _I just have to show him. I can't hide it anymore._ With a deep breath, I tilted my head to the side and flicked my hair out of the way. As it all rested at my back once more, the hideous birthmark printed against the side of my neck was revealed. It wasn't that large at all, but it was enough to raise my shoulder instinctively to try to cover it. Just revealing it instantly left me feeling totally exposed. Bare. Almost naked. As if that were the case, shivers shot down my spine, as I brought my hand instinctively up to cover it completely. "Sorry, this was a mistake," I panicked.

Before I could stop him, he removed my hand, tilting his own head to look at it. _He's going to be repulsed._ It's something I've always been stuck with. A vulgar brown blob plastered there for life. I've covered it with my hair ever since it was long enough to do the job, and only family had seen it before today. "This? This is what you were so worried about?" He asked, and I nodded shyly. "This is nothing to be ashamed of."

"If you say so." I replied unconvincingly. "It's just a stain I can't get rid of."

"I quite like it," he chuckled, as I just looked at him skeptically.

"I just see an ugly stamp." I snapped.

"It's what you see it to be," he said softly, "You know what I see?" I just shook my head. "This larger bit..." He started, lightly touching the part on my neck. "This is the dragon's head. And this thin part…" He added, running a finger along the curve of my skin, "This is the dragon's fire." A heart-melting smile crossed his lips, "The Gods couldn't fit anymore fire inside of you, this is just a bit that slipped out."

I couldn't help laughing at the ridiculousness of the words, but he wasn't wrong. My skin felt as if the slightest spark would set it ablaze. A deep crimson exploded across my cheeks, as if I was being burned by a summer sun. Either the heat of the forge, or the close proximity, dissolved every last barrier I had. Without warning, I lunged towards him. The sudden move finally extinguished the candle, leaving the room with the slightest golden tint peeking through small holes in the wall. Not that we needed it, as everything else seemed to disappear, to fade into darkness around us. As our lips locked, the surge of warmth shot through every bone in my body. Slow and gentle at first, I cupped his cheek, savouring the moment. One hand on my back, and the other running through my hair, he pressed forward. I wrapped my other hand around his waist, holding tightly, as it the kiss only grew deeper and deeper. What started out soft and tame, very quickly became a fight for supremacy. Passionate and unrelenting, even breathing wasn't an option. The small room soon became nothing more than a cage, wooden bars constantly being slammed against as we tried to break free. Time itself seemed to stop, as what felt like hours passed. Papers scattered freely from the desk, as I was pushed back to sit on it, the distance between us never increasing. I could feel the beating of his heart against my chest, as finally we had to break apart.

Within the space of minutes, it was as if my entire world had been blown apart. I'd read the stories, heard the tales, but I never thought it could actually be real. _What in seven hells just happened to me?_ Still locked eye to eye, we were both panting heavily, his breaths warm on my skin. Our foreheads pressed together, my entire body felt weak. Defenceless. I don't even think I could raise my arm if I wanted to. Yet, in the moment, I never felt stronger. And I could never go back. _Not now_. His emerald eyes shone, and the goofy smile that always tickled my heart was plastered on his face. He placed a soft hand under my chin, "Astrid, I can't live without you here, will you stay with me?"

"YES!" I squealed excitedly. _I was considering it before, but now, there's no way I can leave. Not a chance._ "I'm not going anywhere." I added with a whisper. He didn't even pause to give a relieved sigh, instead just tilting his head, as our lips locked again. This was new to both of us, and one thing's for sure, it was going to be a long morning…

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own the original song used for this chapter. I did try and change it a lot, so it fit better with the story, and I hope you liked that. This is a very all-round happy chapter, so I'll let you enjoy that. For now…**


	45. Curses and prophecies

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: The flashback in this chapter took a lot longer than expected when I started writing this chapter, so that's why I decided to make this season 24 chapters long, instead of the expected 23. I realised there was just too many important things I still needed to write, and forcing three chapters worth of content into 2 would make the ending to the season seem rushed. The end of this chapter is setting up something major in a later season, and also sets up for the next two chapters (finale for S2). I hope you enjoy.**

 **Guest:** Yeah, I wanted to build the characters into the world, as if it was all they had ever known. I think this way, you can be more immersed in the story. Thank you for the support :)

 **Sam Hill:** I don't mind the Pirates of the Caribbean films, but I don't think I'll be making a crossover with it, not in the near future anyway. I have a really good idea for a HTTYD x X-Men style crossover I'm plotting, and that will be a shorter story, so that's the only other idea I'm going to be doing any time soon. I will be taking a short break after S2 ends, just so I don't get completely drained, and I may use that time to build foundations of future stories. This one will be carrying on until its conclusion, no need to worry about that, I still have so much I want to do with it.

 **Guest:** That's why I really love the time I've started to write this story. 7 seasons have been aired, and I can use that as a basis for the story, but my own intertwined plot lines with the HTTYD characters give me the freedom to sculpt my own ending for S8. I haven't fully got an ending written down, as there will still be so many unexpected twists and turns I can't possibly see coming until I start writing, but I do have a few great ideas for how it will end.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Curses and prophecies**

 _ **Astrid**_

A warm buzz hummed through the foundations of Dragon's edge. A sense of togetherness. Everyone working together. A harmony _._ _It still doesn't feel like it has been months since I left home, but now I hope it's going to be many more. I just wish I could speak to my brother, and my parents, just a few words. Tell them I'm all right. Tell them I'm happy. Tell them that there is no need to worry._ The sun sat high in the sky, as I ran my hand through Stormfly's snow white mane. A soft breeze brushed through the air, causing gentle ripples to spread across the Haddock banner draping from the top of the castle. The red dragon swayed in the wind, as if coming to life to protect the castle beneath. _._ I stopped stroking Stormfly, only to fiddle with the leather on her back. In a quick movement, I leaped up onto her back, rubbing the side of her face gently before I sat back in the saddle.

"Off anywhere special?" Came Hiccup's voice, as he approached with a smile.

"Just taking her for a ride, you know how bossy my girl can get." I chuckled, running my fingers through her hair, as she practically purred under my touch.

He walked up to my side, slowly placing his palm on Stormfly's muzzle. She pushed his hand up with her nose, as Hiccup shifted his eyes up to face me, "there's nothing planned for today, so if you want, I can join you." As I nodded, his smile widened further, "there's somewhere I've got to show you, but you must keep it a secret."

"Sounds ominous." I teased.

"Nothing like that," he laughed, "it's just somewhere very special to me. No-one else has ever seen it."

"Oooh, now you've got my attention." I said eagerly, leaning forward.

"You've probably seen it from a few of my drawings, it's the cove." He said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"That actually exists?" I exclaimed. "I thought that was just your imagination."

"it exists all right; it's about an hour's ride." He beamed, "You'll love it. Just give me a few minutes and I'll grab some food to eat while we're there. Make a day of it."

"Only if you're able to keep up," I teased, pressing my foot softly into Stormfly's side. She began to bounce giddily, before riding circles around him, while I laughed loudly. His eyes followed me, as he looked on in bewilderment. On my third lap however, he just froze in his path, mouth wide open, like the answer to life itself had dawned on him.

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

We were just talking playfully, but as she began to ride around me, something inside me triggered. A flash from the past. A memory now no longer distant. A memory of a horse the colour of the purest white silk. Of the glint from the steel as the blades of an axe peer longingly over the shoulder. Of the eyes so bright and blue, you couldn't see past them. It all came together. Fit perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. My eyes looked back up to meet her, "it was you. How did I not see it before? It was you."

Astrid stopped in her tracks, the horse's hooves grinding to a halt in the sludgy ground. She turned to me, arching her brow in confusion, "What?"

"The horse. The axe. Everything." I recalled, tapping the side of my head with my fingers. _How did I not see that sooner._ "Gods, it was so obvious."

"Hiccup, what in the seven kingdoms are you talking about?" She blurted out.

"The Knight of the Golden sun…" I smirked at her _._ All the colour drained from her face, as she couldn't meet my eyes, "it was you, wasn't it?"

She shook my head, far too fast to be convincing, as she crossed her arms "No. Of course not."

"You, my Lady, are an awful liar." I chuckled, taking one of her hands. "You saved my life that day. Thank you." Just looking at her, it suddenly made everything so clear. The first and only time I had ever properly gone South, and how close I was to it being my last.

* * *

I was sixteen. Dad had decided it was time for me to finally leave the nest, and actually insisted we go out into the world. It was his first step to try to reconnect with me, and the tourney at Highgarden was a grand enough affair for him to finally leave Dragon's edge. Everyone was there. It was an extravagant event. Jousts lasted most of the first day, and I was just sat in the stands, watching on in amazement at how different life was outside of the north. I tried keeping my eyes on the action, but I couldn't help them being drawn up to the seats at the opposite side of the track. Lord Mace Tyrell was sat proudly, his mother on his right, and his daughter to his left. Lady Margaery was wearing a deep auburn dress, matching her hair perfectly, as she clapped her brother on in his duel. It wasn't her that captured my attention though, it was the girl at her side. Dressed in bright blue, and with strands of hair clumsily scattered over her brow, she sat casually with one leg across her thigh. She wasn't beautiful in the classical way. No flowing golden curls down her back, just a simple braid over one shoulder. No wide, over-exaggerated smile, just a thin pencil grin. Lady Margaery fitted the image of perfection, but the girl next to her shone with something different - an uncomplicated, transparent beauty.

"Excuse me, who's that?" I whispered to the person next to me, gesturing across.

"That's Lady Margaery, quite the stunner, am I right?" The young man responded cheerily.

"No, not her," I sighed, "the lady next to her."

"Oh, that's Lady Margaery's best friend," he informed, "Lady Astrid Hofferson."

Halfway through the day, I noticed she had disappeared. Vanished. I disregarded it, but half an hour later, a mystery knight appeared on the scene. 'The knight of the golden sun'. Suited in the finest armour, and with a breastplate of a bright yellow sun on a purple background, the knight entered into the lane to a loud applause from the crowd. Two victories later, and the cheering only grew louder, as the person had unseated two other fine knights. The third bout pitted the knight against Sir Jaime Lannister himself. Three lances were broke, but on the last run, Jaime's lance struck and the knight of the golden sun landed heavily on the earth. Jaime's golden hair shone in the sun, as he removed his helm and waved his hands around in celebration. By the start of the next joust, the mystery knight was gone, and so was Lady Margaery. I didn't think much of it, just sat back down, as the day passed on.

It was late that night; I was walking through the castle. Dad was chatting away as if he'd always been there, and I was alone at the feast. I'd had enough, and left the main hall, heading out towards the gardens. The sound of screams and pleading instantly grabbed my attention, and I rushed towards it, partially drawing my sword. I turned the corner to see three older, stocky men plunging a really hefty young man, about my age, head first into one of the decorative water features. The sound of me rushing into view briefly gave him a rest bite, as the offenders paused and looked up at me. But he barely had time to breathe, before he was shoved back in again. The man's brown tunic was being soaked thoroughly, and his dark boots could only barely touch the ground, as the attack continued.

"That is enough." I demanded. The men scoffed, but with my sword fully out, I moved closer, repeating my statement more loudly, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Rolling their eyes, the men dragged the poor boy's head out of the water, as he gasped for air. Tufts of short blonde hair poked to either side of his face, and his green eyes were filled with gratitude. He was larger than every one of the men grabbing onto him, but he backed away timidly, wanting to avoid any more pain. Two men approached me, while the third kept hold of him. Swords raised, they charged, but I beat them back. Less skilled than the simplest squires, they were disarmed easily, and I had them on their knees begging for forgiveness. I flicked my sword to tell them to flee, but as I did so, I felt the sharp point of a sword at the back of my neck.

"Seems Lord Fishlegs has left you to pay for his crimes. A debt has to be paid one way or the other. No hard feelings." Came the deep voice of the third man. I tilted my head slightly, to look behind, and there was no large figure by the water fountain. _He actually just ran. Just ran and left after I fought for him. What a coward._ The other two men hastily picked up their swords, smiling wickedly, but the sound of beating hooves stopped them in their tracks. In a flash, a chalk white horse burst across the grass. The golden sun on the person's breastplate shone, even in only the moonlight, as they rode towards the four of us. The axe gleamed as the knight swung the weapon out only to the left, forcing the three men to back off by ten to fifteen feet, as the horse rode circles around me. As the gap was widened further, the knight leapt down acrobatically, landing at my side. _Not much taller than me_ , I thought, as even with the helmet, the knight barely topped me by an inch or two. Readying the axe with both hands, we stood back to back against the enemies. The two men that had been defeated previously wisely chose to turn and run, but the other charged like a maniac. The mystery knight blocked his blows easily with the axe, but as I turned to help, I saw the assailant go to pull a dagger from his waist. As he gripped the handle of it, and began to lunge, I struck deep. He had no time to scream, before my sword hit his heart, and he fell to his knees. With the tip of his dagger inches from the knight's neck, the man lost the ability to grip the blade, and it dropped like a stone. The two of us stood there in silence, as I shakenly shared at my hands _. Oh Gods, this is what it feels like._ I looked down at the crumpled body of the man, and the pool of blood growing out from beneath him. _I did that. I just did that._ I began to panic, allowing my sword to hit the floor. I dropped to my knees, my head in my hands, panting heavily. Out of nowhere, the knight grabbed my arms and slid down the visor on the helmet, as they crouched next to me.

"Thank you. For saving my life." The knight said softly, the muffling from the helmet distorting the sound. It almost seemed like a tear was building in one of the person's eyes, but before it fell, the visor was snapped back up, and the knight leaped back onto the horse and vanished into the distance. I remained sat on the ground, watching as the last glimmer of the white mare disappeared from view. I sat there, stuck in a state of shock, unable to move. Minutes later, Dad came charging up, roughly shaking my shoulder. The bulky young man was at his side. _Lord Fishlegs, was it?_ He must have gone in and told everyone. _Maybe I misjudged him._

"Son, are you alright." Dad asked worriedly. I nodded and he let out a deep breath. "I thought something had happened to you. I thought I was going to lose you." He stammered, pulling me into a hug. _A hug? What's gotten into him._ His eyes turned to the body that was lying on the floor, and he blinked about twenty times, before he turned back to face me, and pointed to Fishlegs. "This young man told us all what happened. What you did for him. I'm so proud of you, son. Now, come with me, let's get you inside." I forced a smile, nodding to him, as he helped me back into the castle. The journey was slow, as I was still trying to recover from what I had done. Upon re-entering the walls of the main keep, I tried to block out the looks and stares, but one caught my eye. Smiling down at me, eyes soft and blue, was Astrid. _At least one good thing came from all this._ We got to our quarters, and I stayed there for the night. I couldn't sleep, not a minute, and in the morning we were gone. Heading back home. Back to the north.

* * *

Stood staring into those same eyes all these years later, it's like nothing had changed. She sighed and nodded, climbing down from Stormfly's back, "I should be thanking you, you weren't the only one saved that day." She held onto the horse's reigns, leading it towards the stables, ushering me to follow. "Was that your first?" She asked gingerly.

"First?" I asked with surprise, before it dawned on me, "Oh, you mean my first kill. Yes. Yes it was. I had nightmares for weeks. I honestly don't know whether it's better or worse that it's only gotten easier since then."

We reached the stable and she opened the first stall and Stormfly pranced inside, "You did what you had to Hiccup. We wouldn't be here now if that didn't happen." She said seriously, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and burst out laughing, causing her to recoil back. "See, I told you that you were like a curse."

"Hey!" She shouted, jabbing my arm. "We were having a moment there."

"Yes. Very, very serious." I chuckled, holding onto her arm so she couldn't swing again, as she pouted at me. "We can still have a moment." She giggled softly, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck. She leant in, but the large shadow of Alvin spreading across the stables caused her to pull away, dragging me into the next stall. As the stablemaster sauntered across from the far side, Astrid pulled me down, hiding with our backs to the shoulder-high gate, while he made his way across. Alvin whistled as his footsteps grew louder and louder, stopping for a moment behind us, before he walked through and out towards the main courtyard.

"Phew." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "That was close."

"Yeah." I agreed, before turning to look at her skeptically, "wait, why do we care if they know about us?"

"I mean, we don't, I guess," she said unconvincingly. She fiddled with the metal ring around her neck before looking back up to me, "I'm sorry, it's all so new. I just want to share it with you, you know?" She admitted shyly, brushing a hand through her hair. "Is that silly?"

"No, I understand." I nodded to her, as I helped her to her feet. "I'll go get some food and supplies for the trip. I'll be back in a few minutes." I made to leave, but turned back to her, "Oh, and one more thing. Just give me some warning next time, before you yank my arm off. I've only got the two, y'know." I laughed, holding my arm out, "Deal?"

"Deal!" She grinned, pulling my arm towards her, and in an instant our lips locked together. Her hand clasped at the ends of my hair, as she pushed my back up against the gate. No matter how cold it gets, with her, everything just feels like the peak of a summer's day. My hand burns on contact with cheek, like bare feet on scorching sand. Eyes a flurry of blue, like the soft ripples of the tide, enticing you in. My fingers moved to the back of her head, the tips clawing lines through her soft, golden hair, lightly pulling her closer. Grinding so close against me, her heart beat was louder than any other sound, as we moved in perfect sync. We both closed our eyes, dissolving into the moment, until a loud coughing sound broke us from our trance. Astrid saw who it was first, and instinctively shot back, a look of shock on her face as she covered her mouth. I slowly turned my head. _Alvin wouldn't be a bad situation. Gobber would be better, if he doesn't know already. Mum would be awkward but it wouldn't be the end of the world. As long as it's not…_ I turned the full way around to my worst nightmare – Heather.

"Well," she started, attempting to laugh, but instead bursting into a fit of deep throaty coughs. "I never saw this coming." She said comically, rolling her eyes.

"Sister, don't…" I tried, but she was practically bouncing with excitement. I turned back to Astrid, "I don't think your plan is going to work anymore. We both know how well this one can keep a secret." I sighed, rocking my head in Heather's direction.

"I can keep secrets," she protested, "but this is hardly a secret, everyone sees you two are perfect." She grinned, resting her head on the backs of her hand on the top of the gate.

"Heather!" Astrid called out sternly.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly, after biting her lip for a few seconds. She slowly opened the gate to the stall, grabbing my hand and pulling me out. Her happy expression flipped on its head, and her rosy cheeks suddenly drained to a pale white, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need your help Hiccup. I'm worried about Mum. She was coughing badly earlier. A lot worse than me now. I've been looking all over for her, and I couldn't find her. I thought she might be here, but it's just another dead end. I'm really scared something's happened to her."

Her hands were shaking softly, so I turned her around to face me. I placed both hands on her shoulders, as she looked up to me with desperate eyes, "We'll find her, sister, trust me. Where have you looked?"

She nearly through herself at me, hugging me tightly, "I've looked everywhere. Everywhere. She's gone. Hiccup, I feel like something terrible has happened." I wrapped my arms around her, running my hand softly through her hair.

"Mum lived here for a long time. There's a few less obvious places I know, that you may not have looked. I know she was really interested in the winter garden project. Her and Bertha used to be good friends, so she could be with her, or in the dome?"

"Not in the main bakery. Not in the kitchens. Not in the dome." She whimpered.

"Maybe she's missing Dad after being back here. He always spent time in the smithy, or the old council chambers, or the armory. Is she not there?" I asked, but all she did was sob, shaking her head. "If you've checked everywhere else, there's only one place she can be. Come on. We need to go. If she is ill, that is no place for her." I stated firmly, as I began to walk out, with Heather clutching tightly onto my arm. I looked back, holding my hand out to Astrid, and pointing to the exit. She didn't hesitate, instead nodding instantly and taking my hand, as the three of us rushed out the stables together.

* * *

I approached the entrance to the catacombs slowly, carefully maneuvering through the tight entrance, as Astrid and Heather followed. "What is this place?" Astrid whispered. I looked around. The light from the torch being the only safety from the darkness. The narrow entrance quickly broadened into a network of tunnels before us. A dark labyrinth of secrets and mystery.

Once the path widened enough that the path was no longer single file, I turned to face them, "This is a very precious part of my House's history. These are the Dragon's edge crypts. The deepest part of the castle. This is where the fallen Lords and Ladies of our house are buried after their deaths. This has been a tradition we've had for centuries, and this place means a lot to us, so be careful where your step. I'll warn you now, it can get really narrow in places, so keep holding on to each other, and me. You don't want to get lost down here."

Heather look at me doubtfully, "How do you know where you are going, then?" As the path ahead split into three identical lanes, I looked back to her with a smile.

"I know every inch of this castle. You see that, up ahead, three paths. All three lead to completely different places. The left one leads out to the Godswood, where our weirwood heart tree is located. I've prayed for Dad to come home for months, but the Gods still haven't heard my calls. We'll check there after, but I think it's more likely she's down the centre path. That takes you deep into the heart of the castle, and where most of the fallen are put to rest." I said quietly, as I began heading straight forward down the middle.

"What about the right?" Astrid asked cautiously, as we reached the split in the tunnel and headed straight down the middle.

"The right is a passage that leads outside the castle. It's a long way. I think it runs a mile or so beyond the outer walls to the north-east. I've used it often to get out and get some space. No-one knows about it." I informed.

Astrid slipped past Heather and punched me in the arm, "So that's how you got out without anyone seeing you. You know we looked everywhere for you when you left. You just vanished. None of the guards said they had seen you leave."

"My bad," I chuckled, before my tone turned a lot more serious, "it's only to be used in emergencies, and it must remain or secret. If enemies found out about it, we could have an entire army within our gates before we even realise." They both nodded abruptly, and we were soon making our way deeper, until we reached the main crypts. The added heat of being so far underground was making Heather cough more and more, and I instantly regretted bringer her down here. I told her she it would only make it worse, but she wouldn't listen, and now it sounded like she could barely breathe.

We walked through the wide passageway, statues and shrines to the dead started to approach us on either side. I flicked my eyes to the first statue, the one I expected to see my mother in front of, her own. An almost lifelike carved figure of her, from her waist up, sat beside a rocky tomb. I ran my fingers carefully across the top of it, the dust wiping away to reveal an short engraving,

 _In memory of Valka Haddock_

 _Beloved wife, mother, sister, friend_

 _You will never be forgotten_

My eyes were tearing up, even though I knew she was very much alive. Every time I had come down here, I had stood at a distance. Not even being brave enough to stand in front of her statue, never mind touch her final resting place. I took one last deep breath, before turning back to face Heather and Astrid. My sister's face dropped as much as mine, after she read the words, even letting a tear dribble down her cheek.

"She's not here. I'm sorry for bringing you down here. We'll check the…" I started, but before I finished, a pulse of purple in the distance at the end of the corridor snapped my attention. I gave one quick look back to them, before I rushed off down the long straight passageway. _That's a dead end. There's nothing down there. There can't be._ As I reached the end, a large wall stood in front of me. A large mural dedicated to… Dragons. The top corner was painted yellow, like a burning sun, shining five rays of light in all directions. Drawings of the fire-breathers scattered each ray, the drawing depicting the sun's light as the dragon's own fire. It was stunning. A masterpiece. But I did not have time to explain, as it was evident the wall had begun to collapse in part. The entire centre bottom of the wall had cracked with time, leaving a hole straight down the middle. I squeezed myself through, following the direction of the light that had appeared from within the secret chamber.

The room was completely dark as I entered. No sign of light. But as I waved the torch around to scan the room, my heart stopped in my chest. Mum was lying face down on the dusty ground. Motionless. I rushed to her side, spinning her over, placing my ear to her chest. _Please. Stay with me. Come on._ The faintest tick of life beat from her heart filled me with a sense of relief, and I looked thankfully up to the ceiling for a moment. As if thanking the Gods for at least giving us a chance to save her.

"She's alive." I called out, turning to Heather, who had burst into the room. "But we need to get her out. Now." I placed an arm around Mum, slowly lifting her up to her feet. Her face was red and blotchy, her skin prickly and sore. _There's only one person who could have done this. Mildew._ I gritted my teeth, already enacting the punishment on the traitorous bastard in my mind. Heather helped me raise our mother to her feet, her slow breaths straining with every slight movement. We slowly helped her to the opening, Heather going through first, and turning to take Mum from me. I carefully passed her through, Mum's body heavy and weightless in her unconscious state. Astrid and Heather propped her up, as I released my hold, before I too, started to squeeze through the hole. "We need to get her help. I've no idea how long she's been down here." I sputtered, every inch of my being shaking with both fear and anger. Fear she may not make it, and anger that I know exactly what, or more precisely who, caused it. I clenched my fists, twisting side-on and inching towards the aperture in the wall, but as I stepped into the crack, another light pulse of purple sprayed across the room. In the milliseconds the beam was active, my eyes scoured the room, looking for the source. Just as the light faded completely, I caught the sight of the silhouettes at the far end of the room. Oval in shape. Multicoloured, and enclosed in layers and layers of scales. As the darkness consumed the room once more, I followed Heather and exited the room. _I can come back. Mum needs me more right now._ As my arm once more hooked around Mum, and we started the journey back to the surface, my mind had been fully blown. _It can't be. No way. Here. I don't believe it. On Dragon's edge. I must be dreaming. No. It's real. They're real. And I'm going to find out everything I can. Surely someone must know what you do with dragon eggs…_


	46. Dawn of destruction

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This is the first part of my two-part climax to season 2. Part 2 will be up soon!**

 **Guest:** I'm sorry you felt that way, maybe I could have made the start and end of the flashback clearer. Apart from that, all the events pretty much happen after one another, so I thought it would be easy enough to follow.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the support :)

 **Guest:** The Hofferson sigil **is** a gold star on a light blue background. I took inspiration for the flashback from 'the Knight of the laughing tree' from GOT history and lore. Obviously, Astrid wouldn't be allowed to fight, so she had to conceal her identity to take part. That's why she had a different sigil. I hope this clears it up.

 **Guest:** Thanks for pointing the spelling error out. I try to check, but every so often some things slip through. I've gone back and changed it now.

 **Guest:** Couldn't have this story without Hiccup's dragon, could we? ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Dawn of destruction**

 _ **Hiccup**_

My blood was boiling so furiously, steam was venting through every pore of my skin. The heat was surging through me, my breaths so warm they could be mistaken for dragon fire. "Don't!" Heather pleaded, grabbing my arm.

"HE DID THIS TO HER! HE DID THIS! HE'S GOING TO PAY!" I screamed, before I turned to the frail shape of Mum. She was lying on a grey blanket, her hair tousled and her face burning up. Along with the blotchy patches of red across her skin, there was a slight tinge of green sweeping across her face. _Alvin survived this. She will as well._ I softened my voice, clutching her hand, "Don't fear, Mother, I'll do whatever's necessary to save you. I promise." I hovered over her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever it takes."

I turned to leave, but Heather fell to her knees in a thunderous bout of coughs, spluttering and clutching at her throat. _No. Not you too. No. Stay with me, sister._ I rushed to her side, lifting her into my arms and carrying her to the next bed over, placing her down gently. I ran across to the other side of the vast room, picking up a small glass of water and racing back. She was becoming breathless, eyes filled with panic. Slowly tipping her head back, I poured the water into her mouth. She took the liquid down, as she clutched at her chest. _Come on Heather. Fight it. Fight it._ I held her tightly, as her fingernails dug deep into the back of my hand. Thankfully, her breaths began to slow down, and the terror etched across her face seemed to fade, if only slightly. In one movement, she rolled over onto her side, and her eyes slowly began to close. On the back of her neck, the visible rash was starting to form, patches of skin elevating and growing a dark crimson. The grip on my hand slowly loosened, as she fell into deep sleep. _This has to end. I have to end this._

I stood there, looking around at the horrors of the healing ward. At least thrity people were lined side-to-side, all suffering similar symptoms. This wasn't like last time, where only horses died. This was worse. People are dying. An old married couple were the first fatalities. Then a child, no older than three. The disease seemed to be picking them off, targeting the young and the old alike. Those that weren't strong enough to fight back. _How did this happen?_ People had started getting slightly sick in the last week, but this is nothing like I had ever seen. At least fifteen soldiers are lying unconscious at the far end of the hall. They were the first to be brought down with the illness. _That can't be a coincidence._ My heart was racing, as Astrid approached and took my hand, "Stay with them. They need you," she said softly. I looked at her for a moment, before closing my eyes and shaking my head.

I ripped my hand away, as I backed off, "He's done this to them. To all of them. He will regret the day he laid a finger on my family. Mildew will tell me how to cure them, or he will die!" I put my head down and clenched my fists, as I headed for the exit. I heard the soft pattering of her boots on the rock after me as I stormed from the hall. _She can't stop me. Nothing's going to stop me. Mildew will pay for this._

I plunged down the steps, barrelling towards the cells. I ripped the key from the guard's hand and jammed it into the lock of Mildew's cell. A few seconds later, the old man's throat was clutched in my hand as I slammed him against the back wall. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO THEM! TELL ME!" I screamed in his face. The man's drowsy eyes opened fully, and a twisted smile crossed his lips.

"I have no idea what you mean, my Lord." He sneered with a slight chuckle.

I unsheathed my sword, replacing the pressure of my fingers on his skin with the point of the blade. The steel grated against the stubble on his chin, as I yelled at him, "THE POISON! WHAT IS THE CURE!"

"Oh, little Hiccup, what is this charade?" He laughed. "What could you possibly due to me? Torture me. No. Kill me. No. You don't have that in you Hiccup. I see it in your eyes."

I gripped the sword tightly, pressing it more firmly against Mildew, "You don't know me. If you did, you'd know not to harm the people I care about."

"I do know you Hiccup. I've suffered here under you and your father. You've treated me like shit." He scowled, staring down at me with disdain.

"I've given you every chance to work with me, and instead of doing that you choose to do this. Poison our people!" I yelled, roughly grabbing the left side of his beard and slicing it off completely. Matted grey hair dropped to the floor, as the maester reached a hand up to his bare cheek.

"They're your people, not mine." He grunted back sharply in response.

"Either way, they are suffering, and that's down to you. Tell me the cure!" I snapped, grasping the other side of his beard and removing it from his neck with the tip of my blade. As more ash coloured strands fell onto the rocky ground, I pinned the point of the sword into his now bare cheek. "Tell me what I want to know, or the next thing this sword will be slicing into will be your skin."

Mildew just put his hands up in the air and laughed, "Oooh, I must have done well. So, which one of them did I get? Gobber, your mother, maybe your sweet sister. Or how about that blonde girl? Please tell me I got her."

Astrid finally caught up, and stood at the entrance to the cell snarling at the maester, "Think. Again!"

"Uhh," Mildew huffed, staring past me, to grimace at her, "I should have just killed you myself."

"MILDEW ENOUGH!" I yelled, as my blade drew the slightest drip of blood form his cheek. "THE CURE! NOW!"

Astrid rushed to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Hiccup, stop. This isn't you."

"IT IS WHEN MY MOTHER AND SISTER ARE GOING TO DIE," I screamed, never taking my eyes from Mildew's. "He's already killed three people. Three innocent people. How many more Astrid? There is no other way."

"There's always another way, Hiccup. You showed me that. Please don't do this." She pleaded, placing a hand over the one I had on the hilt of the sword. "Doing this will make you no matter than him. Please don't."

My hand that was so firm and full of conviction began to waver. _No. I have to do this. I have to help them._ "He'll die for his treason, why not get it over with now?"

"You kill him…" She said softly. "…You kill them." I looked across to her, then back to Mildew. The steel had carved a small line across his skin, and slight trickles of blood ran down his face onto the blade. _She's right. I can't do this. It'll only make things worse._ I slowly lowered the sword, stepping back a pace, as the maester gave me a victorious smile.

"I knew you didn't have it in you, boy." Mildew laughed, whilst running his fingers across his cheek. "Now their blood is on your hands, just as much as mine." I ignored him, turning and heading for the exit of the cell, but he called after me, "How will Stoick feel when he loses his wife all over again, eh Hiccup? Not that you'll ever see him again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

He rushed forward, grabbing my arm and cackling wildly, "You are weak. You don't have the stomach to try to part the secrets from my lips. Not that I would tell you anyway. So go run off. Run off like a coward and cry. And take the blonde whore with you." I clenched my fists, but before I could strike him, he'd already been knocked back. Astrid's fist had landed hand across his nose, and the popping of bone as it tore from its socket echoed all around. Mildew toppled back, clutching at his face. His shaky hand hovering over the tip of his nose, which now rested closer to his ear than his mouth.

"I did warn you not to call me that again," Astrid spat at him, "But, that was for poisoning Heather." She gave one last hateful glare towards the old man, before leaving the cell. I looked once more back towards Mildew, before following her out and locking it behind me.

I gave her a sceptical look, and she just put her hands in the air innocently, "What? He was asking for it."

"After all you just said to me, you went and did that?" I asked judgementally.

"There's a difference. What I did was… retribution. If you tortured him, you'd never be able to go back, you'd lose a part of yourself," she said softly, "you could never come back from that."

"You're right," I sighed, "and something he said actually did give me an idea how we can stop this." She smiled at me, as if to say 'I told you so,' and we began to head back up the stairs to try to find some answers.

But before we could even ascend further than a few steps, the sound of Mildew's voice rung in the air, "THERE IS A STORM COMING, HICCUP, THERE IS A STORM COMING!" _Those same words. Those same words over and over again. I need to get to the bottom of this. It must be connected._

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

Dad wasn't half as angry as I thought that Dagur had been released. I think the war preparations were draining him that much. Weeks of silence and cold-shoulders past, and in case Viggo tried attacking me next, I always slept with a knife under my pillow. Always keeping one eye open. But as weeks passed, I no longer felt I needed it. After my brother left for good, Viggo returned to his usual self, acting as if he owned the castle. It was obvious his plan was to break us apart, and he'd done that, but I'd rather be separated from Dagur than have to wake up one day and bury his body. Everything was quiet, until more and more ships began to appear in the waters around the castle. Dozens and dozens of them. I'd only suffered the minor experience of one battle on the sea, but this, this would be something so very different. _Something I wish I could avoid at all costs._

That was two months ago. We left the Stormfangs in force. The Jorgenson armada sailed with its full might. The boat journey was long. The march inland even more so. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. That it was nearly here. That this would probably determine the fate of our House

"How many more days are we going to have to walk?" I asked, breathing heavily. "We've been on foot for weeks now."

"We're nearly there now," Dad grinned, "they'll never see it coming."

Miles and miles of wilderness, and nothing but a chilling cold to keep us company had made everyone tired, and angry. The slightest flicker of life on the horizon instantly raised morale, and soon weapons were slowly being drawn. In reassurance more than anything, I reached to my back, feeling the feel of the wooden handle in my palm. I couldn't bring myself to get another axe made, after mine departed with Dagur, so I decided to ask the smith for a war-hammer instead. I pulled it out in front of me, holding the heavy blunt end in my fingers as my eyes turned to the village in the far distance.

"We can go around." I stated to Dad, as he held his hand in the air to halt the men behind. "That way there won't be a chance the castle will be warned. This might lose us our advantage." _Please don't make us go there. We don't have to go there. We don't._ He looked at me with a smile across his lips, as he pulled an axe from his back.

"It's not valerian steel, but it'll do. This metal will be covered in the blood of northmen by the morning. So will yours." He laughed, patting me on the back.

"They're not northmen," I argued, "not soldiers, not warriors, not our enemy."

"Our men want a fight," he laughed loudly, "we are Ironborn. We pay the iron price. We take what we want. This is just the start. A warm-up. Make me proud son."

"Yeah, sure thing Dad." I smiled weakly, turning back to stare at the village in the distance.

* * *

By the time we were within striking distance, the sun had set, and the black of our armour concealed us in the darkness.

"HERE COMES THE STORM!" Dad yelled loudly, and the cry echoed from the men.

Our house words were chanted loudly, as two hundred Jorgenson warriors descended from the hills. Screams and wails erupted from the small village, as helpless men, women and children attempted to flee. It was like a veil of doom sweeping through the valley. A plague poisoning everything it touched. People ran for their lives, as our men chased them down relentlessly. The few men who tried to fight back with pitchforks and axes were mowed down. The straw huts were set ablaze, pillars of smoke pulsing into the night sky. I stood there, frozen in the mist of the chaos, as piercing screams littered the air. Father's sadistic smile buried into my soul, almost as deep as his axe was burying into the defenceless villagers. _How can he actually enjoy this? This isn't a battle. This is a massacre._ Bodies began to build up, as more and more men, women and children were butchered. _Is this what we are? Is this our legacy?_

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Came a deep growl. It snapped my attention, and I turned to see one of our men clutching the short blonde hair of a young woman. He pinned her up against the side of a hut and lifted her from her feet, as she struggled in his grasp. Reaching down, she pulled the dagger she had plunged previously in his chest, and lodged it firmly in the side of his neck. A splattering of blood coated her face as the man fell, and she instantly dropped back to solid ground, breathing heavily. The commotion had drawn a lot of attention, as two other men charged in her direction. Grabbing both her arms, and forcing the weapon from her fingers, they carried her into the nearest shack. Her screams rang in the air, as the door was slammed closed behind them. _I have to do something. Just one thing. If I do nothing, I'm no better than them. I'll never be better than them._ I held the hammer out in my hands, as I rushed over. My hands were shaking, as I made my way across the blood-soaked ground. Red was painted across every structure in sight. The pure yellow of wheat and straw now tainted by the blood of those that had planted it. _Things can't continue like this. I can't live like this. If this is what it means to be Ironborn, then I want no part of it._ With a heavy palm, I slammed the door open. _This is my stand._

"She's mine!" I demanded, upon entering. The two men swivelled round, eyes choked with anger. The girl had her eyes closed, and her clothes partly ripped, struggling furiously as they pinned her. I moved closer, but they didn't refrain from keeping their hands on her, so I ordered more loudly, "SHE IS MINE!"

One of men held both her arms above her head, as the other got up and charged towards me, "This bitch just killed my brother. We're gonna have a little fun with her, then she'll suffer the same fate as him. Now back off." He snarled, clutching his axe in his hand.

"I am your Lord. When I say she is mine. SHE IS MINE!" I growled at him, clutching the handle of the hammer tightly in my hands.

He took another step towards me, "Your father is the only Lord I take orders from. You can't stop me. If you get in the way of me and my vengeance, you will die."

"Your vengeance," I scoffed, "how many of her people have you killed today? How many did your brother kill? All she did was protect herself."

He shook his head and laughed, "God, you're soft. No wonder your father hates you. You are not Ironborn. We all know it."

"I am Ironborn. I take what I want. And what I want is her." I stated coldly. The man grunted and then lunged at me, swiping wildly with his axe. Drips of blood from his previous kills dropped from his steel, trickling down onto my armour, as I ducked under his blade. With a powerful blow, I rose and my hammer swiped across at his head. The loud crack of metal against metal as the blunt end of the weapon slammed against the side of his helmet reverberated all around. The dent in the side of his helmet was large, so big that the force of the blow had cracked his very skull. Without even saying a word, he fell sideways, the momentum knocking his limp body against the side wall. Watching him fall. Watching the life drain from his eyes. _I feel nothing. Nothing but a sense of relief. As if it was the first step, and it could only go up from here._ I gritted my teeth, staring daggers at the second man, who had suddenly released his hold on the girl. For the first time, she opened her eyes. They were bright and blue, but clouded in fear. Fear of the monsters that had taken everything from her. I stared to the other man. He was tall and skinny, and for a moment I thought he would draw his weapon, but luckily he chose to scuttle away. After one last disconcerting look towards me, he rushed out of the hut, re-joining the slaughter.

Now alone with me in the room, she backpedalled until she touched the wall. Pulling her coat back over her to cover the holes in her ripped shirt, her eyes fidgeted frantically, trying to find any sort of weapon. I slowly approached, placing my hammer on the floor as I held my hands up towards her, "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm sorry for all the harm that has come to you and your people."

"You can fuck off!" She snapped with a tear in her eyes. "You're just like them. Just bash my head in and be done with it. Just make it quick."

"I won't do that," I said softly, "I want to be as far from here as you do. I didn't know this is what my father meant by going to war."

"You think I care what your father says, or doesn't say. Look at my people. Cut down in their hundreds. Entire families gone in seconds. You savages should just go back to the sea." She cried, hugging her face in her hands. "What did we ever do to you?"

I approached close, crouching in front of her, "I didn't want this. You must believe me. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." I reassured, placing a hand on her knee. She pulled away, curling into a ball.

"You promise?" She asked quietly, peeping out from within her fingers. I nodded and held my hand out to her. She gave me a soft smile, and tentatively reached forward to hold it.

"I promise." I answered her, as she used my arm to get to her feet.

We stood there, inches apart, as she leaned towards me. She was very short, and parts of her face were slightly black from the soot, but she was still prettier than any girl on the Iron Islands. She stood and stared at me for a few seconds, before she leaned in, whispering into my ear, "I'm sorry."

A hard knee lunged upwards, hitting me directly in the place that should never be hit. I dropped to me knees, already feeling the bruising below the waist. She turned and ran towards the back entrance, but she gave me one last fading look before she exited. The wind taken out of me, and a pain surging through my body, I stumbled back to my feet. I wobbled towards the exit, clutching at the side wall to keep my balance. I stumbled towards the door, and fell back to the floor just as I reached it. Bouncing onto a dark brown house with a one large black spot on its side, the girl set off as fast as she could. Arrows swerved after her, but she managed to evade the storm headed her way and vanished quickly over the peak. _At least one got away. At least I helped one person._ The thoughts soon turned to dread, as the looming shadow of Father filled the small room behind me. _Here we go…_

"DID YOU LET HER GO?" He screamed, dragging me to my feet and chucking me against the wall. I shook my head rapidly. "NOW SHE'LL WARN THEM!"

"I didn't let her go," I protested, "I did what you told me to do. I had my way with her but she managed to escape."

"Yes," he sneered, "I've been told exactly how far you went, to get to her." He gestured to his left, where the tall man that had run from this hut earlier stood. "You killed our own, just to get to her."

"Isn't that what a Jorgenson's supposed to do. He paid the price for defying me. I took what was mine. Isn't that what you always taught me, Father?" I grunted, staring into his eyes. Instead of yelling, his scowl broke completely, twisting into a distorted smile.

"You're finally learning." He said contentedly, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "But she still escaped. If she gets to the castle. If she warns them. We'll have a lot harder time taking it. Their defences are weaker, I've been told that, but it's still an impressive fortress. We have two choices, son. We attack now, while we still have some element of surprise, but with fewer numbers. Or we wait for Viggo's offensive to the South to conclude and we attack together at sunrise like we planned."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, as he crouched to my level and now firmly rested both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You are my son. I know we've not always seen eye-to-eye, but I can see you are becoming the man I need to you to be." He beamed. _Oh, how wrong you are. If only you knew._ "Make the choice. Make it now!" _Make the choice. Make the choice. He can't be serious._ As his eyes glued to mine, it became more and more clear he is.

"We attack now!" I answered. _If we go now, at least Viggo won't be there to inflict any more horrors upon them._ He nodded to me, as he put his arm around me and led me out of the hut. He let out a booming call, and slowly most of the men started to pour from the huts to join us. We began to walk away, but as I looked back at the village, there was nothing but destruction. Fires burned wildly, and the smoke stung my nostrils. _Is this all we are? Thieves, rapists, murderers? Why?_ _All those lives taken for nothing. For the slightest gain of gold, and what else? For the thrill of battle? For the enjoyment of the killing?_ I gave one final look, shaking my head at the purposelessness of what just happened, before we began to march on. Our casualties in the low single-digits, we headed forward. A few dozen stolen horses led the way, and in a few hours, the real battle would commence.

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

We rushed up to the maester's quarters, and in three kicks, I slammed the locked door open.. It was a very large space. Large enough no-one should ever complain about it. There were two floors, with a thin spiral staircase leading up to a small library on the upper. "What exactly are we trying to find?" Astrid asked, as we entered the room.

"He said that the secrets would never pass his lips, but that doesn't mean he hasn't wrote them down somewhere. Books, scrolls, notes. Somewhere in here is the answer. Somewhere in here is the cure." I answered her, before I got to work rummaging through the books. "Mildew has a valerian steel link on his chain, that means he has studied the higher arts." She looked at me with a confused expression, so I clarified, "Magic. There's going to be a lot of odd things we'll find, and he'll probably have hidden anything important, so keep your eyes open."

"You really think the answer is here somewhere?" She asked tentatively.

"It has to be," I answered firmly, "it has to be."

We rummaged through the books for hours, taking turns to visit the healing ward and check on everyone. Mum had woken up, thankfully, and I stayed with her for a while. She was throwing up any food I tried to give her, and she looked to still be in very bad shape. No-where near being fully out of the woods yet. Heather was still out cold, as were most of the others in there. _It must have been a higher dose than last time._ The others were still comatose, and the situation only seemed to be getting worse. Astrid took my place, looking after the sick, and I returned to the mission. Through my searching, I managed to find an ancient book, hidden discretely inside another. From the few pages I flicked through, it seemed to be a spell book of sorts. A book about prophecies, magic and dragons. Written partially in an old, foreign language. I stuffed it back in its slot, imprinting its location on my mind. _I'll be back for you when this has all blown over._

Hundreds of books and no results. No clues. Not even anywhere close. I resorted to knocking on the wood. Hoping it would do something. Anything. Hoping for a miracle. _There must be more than this. There must be._ I lashed out, striking the bare wood with my knuckles. But as my hand hit the wood, the panel didn't remain firm, instead it span on its axis. _What? How? What is this?_ I crouched down, looking intently through the narrow opening. Reaching my hand in, I plucked out a dozen or so letters. Letters from my Dad. From Winterfell. From all across the Kingdoms. Broken seals on each and every one of them. _The traitorous bastard._ I quickly read through all of the scrolls. Words from Dad I'd never heard. Words kept from me by Mildew. I rushed my way through all of the pieces of parchment, scanning them quickly. _Jaime Lannister had been captured. Robb had won three successive battles and pushed the Lannister's back. Theon Greyjoy had taken Winterfell._ _When did all this happen? Why? How?_ The last letter had no seal, but I opened it anyway. _If it's in here, it must be important._ I couldn't believe what I was was terms. Terms for what would happen to Mildew after the castle was taken. About what he'd already done to help them. About the poison. The time when we'd be weak. The time they would attack. _No. No. No. Fuck. No._ "Astrid. ASTRID. You need to see this." I yelled, and she ran down the stairs from the top floor holding and open book.

"I've found it, Hiccup. I've found it." She exclaimed. "Look!" I looked down at the page; written on it were the details of a poison called 'The fires of Myr.' "It says that it can be put in the water supply, or into food, and depending on the dosage, the effects can take months to finally take hold. It's all here, Hiccup. The coughing. The rashes. The sudden loss of consciousness. This is what Mildew did. This is it."

"Is there a cure?" I asked hopefully.

"It doesn't say," she sighed sadly, "but at least we now know what we're dealing with. The first attack on Alvin must have been a test run. He must have used too much. That's why the horses that ingested it died so quickly. Only because Alvin is strong did he survive. What we're dealing with now, it's serious, but it will pass. It says it isn't very effective as a means to end a life, as most can fight it off, given enough time. Heather and Valka are strong. With time, and rest, they will recover," she smiled, eyes with a flickering of hope.

"We don't have time," I told her straight, placing my hands on her shoulders, "Astrid, we don't have time!"

As if on cue, the calls of a rider at the northern gate echoed from the walls. I looked to her, then we both rushed out. Minutes later we were stood on the battlements, as a tired looking brown horse trudged towards us. A black spot on its side stood out, as the person looked up at me. Her face was splattered with lines of blood, and the rips in her clothes were clear to see. _Oh Gods._ _Cami. What the hell happened?_

"OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THEM NOW!" I ordered, running down the stairs to her, as her horse stumbled through the gates. Cami was panting heavily, and her eyes were clouded in fear. As I approached the horse, Cami fell off the side, and into my arms. She was shaking through and through, and looked completely exhausted. With weak breaths, she panted out to me, wheezing with every word.

"Ironborn... Coming... Here… Now!".


	47. Is this the end?

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: PART 2 OF THE CLIMAX. This is by far my longest chapter, at over 12 pages and 7k words, and this will close out season 2. For those that have already read chapter 46, I've changed the number of Jorgenson men from 100 to 200. I realised 100 really isn't many at all to storm a castle, and that seems far too small of an attack force for the first assault, and so I've gone back and altered it. Hope you understand :)**

 **Guest:** Mildew definitely has to be afraid of Stoick's wrath, but about now, I think just about everyone has a reason to want Mildew gone. Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Valka? Sooner or later, Mildew will have a storm coming for him :)

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Is this the end?**

 _ **Hiccup**_

"Ironborn… Coming… Here… Now," Cami wheezed, clutching onto me.

"It's okay now. You're safe. I've got you." I reassured her, but her grasp on the front of my coat only grew stronger.

"Hundreds… Hiccup… Hundreds." She panted breathlessly. Her eyes shivered an icy blue, drowned in fear of the flood raging towards us..

"Just relax Cami. You've been through a lot. You need to rest." I said softly.

With a sudden burst of energy, or just strength of will, she forced herself back to her feet. She took a few unsteady steps, having to place a hand on the ground to stop herself from falling over, before she rose up and turned back to face me, "Not far behind… We don't have time… An hour behind me… We have to fight."

I nodded to her, and then Gobber approached slowly, "Lad, we need to ring the bells. We need every man out here now." I looked worryingly to him, then to Cami, then lastly to Astrid. Reluctantly I nodded to him, and he rushed off from the courtyard to sound them. _The bells._ The thought of the bells ringing alone gives me shivers. It's never for anything good. The last time they were rung was the day Mum 'died,' and now they're going to signify imminent attack. _Oh Gods, I wish Dad was here now. He'd know what to do. What do I know about defending a castle?_

"KEEP WATCH AND INFORM ME WHEN YOU FIRST SEE THEM!" I ordered the soldiers who stood high on the battlements overlooking the Northern gate. "TELL THE REST OF THE MEN TO REMAIN IN THE COURTYARD, I WILL GIVE THEM ORDERS WHEN I RETURN!"

"Yes, my Lord." They answered back affirmatively, before they turned to watch for enemies on the horizon.

I looked up to the sky, as if hoping this was some kind of joke. The dark sky laughed back at me, as if mocking me for having any hope. I hadn't time to sleep all night, and now just an hour or so from the relief of the morning sun, my eyes were just longing for the slightest reason to close. I just shook my head and sighed. _Yesterday, I had all these plans. Plans with my family. With Astrid. Now all this. Mildew. The Ironborn. This could be the end._ Every nerve in my body seemed to be pricking me at once, striking a feeling of fear through my very core. I turned to meet Astrid's eyes, before looking up to the Haddock banner. The red dragon always flew majestically in the air, but now it's still. Dead still. _What if this is it?_ _What if this is how it ends?_

I was broken from my thoughts by Astrid placing two firm hands on my shoulders. Meeting her eyes once more, they told me everything. What she wanted to do. What she can do. What she would do. She gave me a determined smile, "Hiccup, I'm with you. We'll get through this." _No. This is not her fight. I will not put her in danger._

"I know you are _."_ I responded weakly, as all I could focus on _was_ Cami the background. The tears in the clothes. The blood across her face. The shaking in her hands. It all just added to the anger inside me. _This will not happen to anyone else I care about. It will not._ I looked back to Astrid, "can you help me get Cami inside?" I asked softly.

"Just give me a sword. I can fight." Cami protested, walking towards us, but her steps were uneven and she nearly fell to one side. "They slaughtered my village. I need to do this." She snarled with gritted teeth. I just shook my head, stepping towards her and placing an arm around her.

"I've got a more important job for you." I said to her, and it seemed to appease her enough to reluctantly start walking with me. Astrid propped up her other shoulder, as we headed out of the courtyard and through the archway and into the centre of the castle.

* * *

With every step, every opened door, every face we passed, I could think of nothing but if this would be the last time I would ever see them. If I'd ever see this place again. The place that had felt like a prison for so long, but also the place that has given me so many happy memories. Memories I will never forget. As a child, running barefoot across the cold stone. Marveling at how the black rock would make the walls come to life and glisten in the candlelight. Always getting in trouble and running away, as Dad's booming voice would snake its way through winding corridors and finally catch up to me. Finally, after all years, meeting Mum. Meeting my sister. And Astrid. If only there was more time. If only…

Along the journey, Cami, though still shaky, managed to walk independently and that, at least, gave me some hope. Now no longer needing us to hold her, our pace was increased, and we managed to reach the room quicker than I thought. As we entered, Mum looked up, and even managed a small smile as the three of us arrived at the healing ward. A few others had woken up, but most were still lying on the beds, spewing their lungs up into buckets. Dad had only left forty men to protect the castle, and with over a quarter completely out of action, we needed a miracle. I rushed over towards Mum, and hugged her immediately, before I turned to Heather. Her shallow breaths whistled softly, and I brushed the hair from her face. _If only I could just see those eyes one last time. Have her hug me goodbye._ I reached down, carefully picking her up in my arms and holding her close.

"Mum, you have to come with us. Now!" I said to her. She looked confused, but she must have seen the solemn look on my face, and so just nodded sharply. Astrid and Camicazi also shared similar looks of bemusement, but neither voiced their concerns. I quickly led the way from the room, but just as we exited, a deafening sound stopped us in our tracks. **DING. DING. DING.** There was a two second pause, before it chimed out again. **DING. DING. DING.**

"Son?" Mum said gingerly. She still looked to be suffering from Mildew's poison, but it seemed like the worst was over. I nodded to her, and she instantly knew what it meant. Colour began to drain from her face, as the alarm bells rang again, loud and true.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" I replied sharply, leading them further and further down into the castle. Just as we reached the intended location, Astrid grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn and look at her.

"Hiccup, what is this?" Astrid asked, eyes flickering wildly as she looked towards the entrance to the crypts.

I didn't answer. Instead I closed my eyes, and sat Heather down gently on the ground. I removed my thick black coat, and wrapped it around her. I clutched her motionless hand in mine, and clasped it tight, before I spoke softly to her, "I know you can't hear me, and I know you can't possibly do it, but I need you to promise me you'll be safe. I know you can fight this, because I know how strong you are. I love you, Sister, please don't forget that." As I gripped her tightly, her hand ever so slightly twitched, and her fingers curled over mine. It brought a small smile to my lips, and I leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "stay strong for me, will you, Sis?"

With a deep breath, I finally turned and stood to face the others. "I won't have you be in danger. Any of you. Astrid knows this, there is an exit out of the castle just down there," I stated, pointing to the dark opening. "No matter what happens, I need you to promise me you'll go. You'll go and not return until I come to you," I said solidly, but inside my heart was breaking.

"Hiccup, I'm not going to abandon…" Astrid started.

"… You're not abandoning me. I want you to go," I cut in. "I won't have a chance of coming out of this alive, if I'm worrying something will happen to you. Please don't argue with me on this." I said firmly, but I could already feel my hands beginning to shake.

"But…" Astrid murmured, unable to finish the sentence.

"Son, I'm not losing you again," Valka said forcefully, stepping forward towards me, "I won't leave."

"YOU WILL!" I yelled back, as my resolve began to shatter. "You will," I repeated far more softly. "I love you, and I wish I got to spend more time with you, but you can't stay now. You are sick. Heather is still unconscious. Just get her to safety. Please."

She stepped towards me, placing a hand on my cheek, "No. No. I can't. No." She shook her head violently, as tears began to cascade down her face.

"Please," I begged, "take Heather and go. Head south. There's an inn at the crossroads about a day's ride from here. Wait there. If I'm not there in three days, just head further south. Find Dad. Tell him that I love him. Tell him I'm sorry." My hands now visibly vibrating like the strings of a harp, I looked down, as she rushed to hug me. I nestled into her shoulder, as she cried into the back of my neck. She must have held me for over a minute, and her fingers became claws of steel, fighting to not let me go.

"I love you, Hiccup, please don't do this," she pleaded, her bright purple eyes the source of an unrelenting stream.

"Who would I be if I didn't?" I replied. "The Gods will look after me," I followed up with a slight laugh.

Mum took a deep breath, smiling to herself, "You're so like Stoick. He'd be so proud of you. Just like I am." Her smile turned to sorrow, and she walked a step or two over to Heather. She took Heather's hand in one of hers, and mine in the other, before she turned back to face me, "Will we ever just get to be a family? Will we?" She buried her head in her coat, and I could do nothing but stand there motionless. _If only that could happen. If only we could get the chance to be a family._

As Mum's hand let go of mine, Cami brought me into a hug, "Hiccup, don't you get yourself killed," she stated bluntly, "just put a sword in my hand and I'll fight right here and now."

"I know you would," I chuckled, "but you're exhausted, you've already been in one battle, and you're still limping. I can't have you out there."

She pulled back, and pointed to a hole in her trousers towards the top of her leg, "It was just one arrow. It caught me just as I was leaving. I pulled it out so it will be fine," she said carelessly.

"An arrow, oh Gods Cami," I said worriedly, but she just shrugged. I stepped back towards her, placing my hands on her shoulders, "Please go with them. I know you're not a soldier, but I would feel a lot better knowing you were there to protect them." She shook her head instantly, but after a few seconds she reluctantly sighed and nodded. She moved over towards my mother, and the two of them began to lift Heather up. Cami gave me a sincere smile, as if to give me a sense of optimism, but Mum's face was a completely different story. She hadn't stopped sobbing, and all I wanted to do was hug it better, but this could not be fixed. She gave me one final glance, her lips wavering as she tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. All I could do was mouth, 'I'm sorry,' as I could no longer hold back the tears.

As the first tear trickled down my cheek, I turned to face Astrid. She was stood motionless. Frozen. I stepped towards her, and instantly her eyebrows narrowed. "Astrid, please," I said quietly, "please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Then what do you want me to say?" She said coldly. "That everything is all right. That this is how it has to be. That's bullshit Hiccup and you know it."

"Astrid…"

"No, Hiccup. Just no. If this is your choice, then that's fine," she said firmly, storming past me towards the others. _No. I can't leave it like this._ I rushed after her, grabbing her arm. She turned instantly, raising her other hand up into a fist. She slammed her fist into my chest, but more as a hammering action than a forward thrust, "Get off me! Just get off me." As I held her, she continued to beat her hand against me, yelling all the while. Eventually, with her hand shaking, she slowly began to stop and finally looked up at me. The ice in her eyes melted almost instantly, and she dug her head into my chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said despairingly, wrapping my arms around her. I could already feel a slight wetness on my shirt where she was resting, and I couldn't stop myself from crying either. Holding her there, I realised it could be the last time I ever do. The feel of her hair in my fingers. The sound of her beating heart. The way she smells. Such simple things. Simple things that only mean that much when they're gone, and never coming back.

"Just ask me to stay with you," she sobbed, "you asked me before. Ask me again. My answer will be the same."

"You think I don't want that as well. I want that more than anything," I confessed, as she lifted her head to look at me. "I want to smile, and laugh, and tell you that everything is going to be alright. I want to tell you that this will all blow over, and I'll see you again soon. But I just can't."

"STOP. Stop talking like this is the end. This isn't the end. It's not," she said defiantly. "You don't get to do this to me. You don't!" She went to slam her hand into my chest again, but I caught it, locking my fingers within hers.

"This isn't the end," I smiled at her, "I need you to fight. Just have faith in me."

"I don't want to fight. I just want you to come with me. Just come with us," She urged.

"You know I can't leave them," I said firmly. "They're my people, I have to fight for them."

"Then let me fight for you," she demanded, eyes full of determination.

"I need you to keep them safe. Heather is still sick, and Mum and Cami are still worse for wear. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I know you will protect them with your life," I said softly. She dropped her head, but I used two fingers to raise her chin. "One day we'll go to the cove. Just me and you. We'll sit in the sun. Dip our feet in the water. Lie staring up at the stars all night. Just me and you." As I spoke, the first smile in hours crossed her lips.

"Just you and me," she grinned, placing an arm around my waist, "I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will," I smirked, placing my hand on her cheek. "Just promise me, if anything happens to me, don't give up. You are amazing, and you deserve to be happy."

"Only if you promise not to get killed," she countered, inching forwards.

"My lady, I promise I will do my best," I chuckled, leaning in so our foreheads were touching. Her blue eyes staring into mine, I placed my hands gently on her neck, using my thumb to wipe away the moisture on her cheeks. She looked up at me with her tear-stained face and pressed her lips to mine. She draped her other arm around my waist, and there were no longer any thoughts of the future battle, or the danger brought with it. No war. No suffering. Just the two of us. Even after the moment had ended, neither of us could break apart. So scared for what it would mean. _Will that be the last?_ The second we did, cold air filled where only warmth had occupied, and only one hand of locked fingers connected us. Like a blade to the heart, the moment her touch severed from mine, a void of emptiness and darkness replaced it. I stood there, as if part of myself was leaving with them, as the four of them headed off into the crypts. "Astrid," I called out after her. Either she was too far away, or she couldn't face looking back, "I…" **DING. DING. DING. DING. DING.** The sound of the bells echoed all around, even as far down as we were. She turned and gave one last smile, before, inch by inch, she vanished into the darkness. "… Love you."

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

"This is it, boyo. This is it!" Dad cheered, as the walls of the castle appeared in the distance. "Now I can avenge my son."

"What does my brother have to do with this?" I asked angrily. _He never mentioned this before. Not once._

"You think I trudged my men half way across this fucking country on Balon's orders?" He exclaimed loudly. I rapidly shook my head, and a menacing grin crossed his lips. "This castle belongs to the man that killed my son. His people will pay for his actions. They will suffer my wrath." I nodded to him, but inside I felt like I wanted to throw up. _All this. All this is for revenge. Killing hundreds of innocents for one man's actions. No wonder the whole world hates the Ironborn._

I kept my thoughts to myself, as I just stared forward at Dragon's edge. It looked like a palace of obsidian, spiralling into the sky. High walls, and strong gates. _How can we possibly take that?_ Adrenaline from the last 'battle' had meant we approached the castle quickly, but as not all the men had horses, we were still at a large disadvantage. With only the three ladders we carried from home, and two more we were lucky to salvage from the village, we're not exactly in the best position to mount a full frontal assault. Stealth and surprise could have had us take it, but now they could know everything. Now we could be entirely predictable. I looked back to my father, but instead of a concern for possible casualties, he simply licked his lick in anticipation. _Now we see what our iron is worth._

Arrows began to fly towards us, as we emerged from the hill and charged towards the wall. "HERE COMES THE STORM!" Came our war cries, as it was evident all surprise had been lost. A few idiotic men charged straight towards the wall, and fell to the ground looking like human pin-cushions. I remained closer to the back, taking cover behind the men with shields, as wave after wave showered down upon us. Screams echoed out, and men began to fall more and more. Hunched behind my buffer, more and more bodies had to be climbed over, as we pressed forward towards the wall. I rolled out to the side, picking up a shield that had been dropped by a fallen warrior. Storing my hammer on my back, I kept my head down and although a dozen arrows slammed against the shield, I reached the wall unharmed.

"GET THE LADDERS UP!" Came Dad's orders, as he stood with his back to the wall. Four of the ladders slowly ascended above the wall, but the last one was repeatedly halted. Men that ran towards it were cut down in the tracks, and even those climbing up the other ladders were struggling. A few men stayed further back, attempting to fire arrows through the slits in the battlements at the defenders, but with little success. Over half our forces laid dead in the mud, as not a single hole could be broken in the castle's defences. "COME ON! PUSH FORWARD!" Dad screamed, as he slammed his foot onto the first prong of the ladder. Arrows whistled down at him, but he either managed to dodge, or block them with the head of his axe. I noticed that his distraction had allowed other men to gain ground, and soon all four ladders were being climbed to much greater success. I leapt from the wall, shield in front of me, as I climbed hastily up the ladder adjacent to my father. I only got halfway, before I saw Dad's leg swing over the top and his axe hack down against an enemy, almost immediately.

Two more arrows swerved towards me, only missing my head by an inch, as my shield rose just in time. I managed to clamber over the top, narrowly using my shield to knock the defender at the top backwards, as he attempted to push me to my death. I brought my hammer around, swinging it heavily with enough force to knock the man from the battlements. Two stories he fell backwards, landing on his back on the courtyard below, never to get up again. "PUSH THEM BACK!" Came the voice of one of the defenders. I looked to the direction of the voice, and for a second I thought it was Viggo. Dressed in mostly black and red, but with a slight mix of brown leather, the man was ordering the men around. Wielding two swords, he sliced through three men with ease. "PUSH THEM BACK!" he ordered again, as he ducked under an axe swing and cut the man's chest open with one blow. For every one they lost, we lost ten, but soon our numbers were making the difference. Dad's axe struck deep, gouging a deep hole in a man's breastplate. The heavy blade slicing through the basic leather armour like ripping paper.

"RETREAT TO THE COURTYARD!" The man in charge of the defence called, as our forces began to swarm the battlements. Ladders could no longer be defended, so any man still not up and over, had free reign to climb them and join the battle unhindered. I sprinted across the battlements, striking down the last defender who chose to stay, by buckling his breastplate completely. As our wave descended on the courtyard, the fight seemed a lot more even than it should have. The initial onslaught had reduced our number to a mere tenth of its original might, with less than two dozen Ironborn remaining. Standing in an arch, in two lines, what remained of the castle's forces stared us down. Dad leaped down from the top of the first set of stairs, landing loudly in front of what was left our men. The man in the black and red stood at the front of his forces, as our two sides squared off, neither making the first move.

"ATTACK!" Came Dad's booming call, as he charged towards the line. His attempt to penetrate the defence failed, as his heavy swing was blocked by two swords, and he was forced to retreat. Our men charged at the line, but the uncoordinated attack left many of the men vulnerable, and one by one, they fell. I attempted to rush in to save one of our men struggling to hold his shield up against his opponents sword, but the defender reached round and dug his hook into the man's neck. I instantly stopped in my tracks, as the soldier fell to the floor. As the body dropped to the floor to join the other, the castle began to glow in the sunlight. Blood glistened, as the battle raged on under the watchful eye of the morning sunset. One by one, our men attacked, and our men fell. Seeing their advantage, the defenders charged. Pushed back, we were being picked off like flies. _This is it. This is the end._ Two swords swinging in his hands, their leader turned towards me. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I thought about running for the steps, but I knew I wouldn't make them in time. He'd cut down more of our men than any other, and now he advanced on me quickly. I took a deep breath then ran towards him, matching his pace. _If this is the end, maybe he'll make it quick._

I swung my hammer down at him, but he managed to roll out of the way. He slashed twice, but I jumped back, avoiding the blows. Eyes of a cold green stared at me though his helmet, and I felt like a mouse in a snake's nest, only waiting on the inevitable. I lunged forward, swinging horizontally, but he managed to duck under the blow. In his movement, he outstretched his blade, slicing across my calf. The surge of pain shot through my leg, but I pushed on, and soon his other blade had pierced the skin of my upper arm. I fought he urge to give up, and swung again. He used one blade to deflect the blow, while the other plunged deep into my lower chest. I looked down, as the blood began to burst from the wound. I turned and looked over to my dad. He was fighting furiously, but his eyes met mine and he all but froze in his step. I turned back to face the man with my blood on his swords, looking at him one last time, before I closed my eyes as he went to strike the final blow…

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

We'd nearly won. Less than half a dozen of them remained, and those that did are all but surrounded. The man in front of me was shorter in height, but far stockier, and to his credit, he fought fiercely. Looking into his eyes, he almost looked as if he was accepting his fate. I went to strike the final blow, but the sound of a horn blowing stopped me mid strike. Almost in an instant, an entirely new wave of Ironborn swarmed the courtyard from the south. I instantly sprinted across to the other side, throwing myself into more duels, as an endless amount of them seemed to pour inside the castle's walls. _How has this happened? How is this possible?_ Rolling under an axe swing, I rose to plunge a sword straight through the first man's centre. The next soldier suffered a deep slice across the gut. The one after got a blade through the neck. Side by side, our warriors fought on, but the numbers soon overwhelmed us, and our dwindling numbers shot down even quicker. _We can't win this._

Just as I thought there was no hope, a unique figured strolled into the courtyard. Armour of black and silver, and with a red and black mask, he was pointing and ordering the men about. _If he's their leader, and if I kill him, maybe I can salvage this. Maybe I can end this._ I fought my way through, with Bucket and Mulch providing cover. Alvin hadn't lost skill in all these years, and his great sword easily countered the comparatively flimsy axes of most of the Ironborn. Gobber hadn't fought in years, but was handling himself well. I pushed through, mowing down the complacent soldiers with relatively little risk. They had no control. No precision. It made them easy to beat. Yet as I was nearing reaching my target, it was evident this would be different. Bucket must have had the same instincts as me, as before I could reach the masked enemy, Bucket's sword swiped down at the man. I had to halt my advance, to subdue two or three men who had tried to attack me from the side, but as I turned back to help Bucket, I couldn't. He was kneeling on the ground, a sword through his chest, and a dagger through one of his eye slits. The man who did it twisted his head to look at me, and if a mask could smile, his did. With a jagged pull, he ripped the dagger back through the socket, and watched as Bucket fell to the floor in front of him.

Anger couldn't even come close to comprehend my feelings, as the man stepped over Bucket's body and casually wiped the blood from his dagger, all while looking directly at me. Mulch was getting pushed back. Alvin was barely hanging on. Gobber was in trouble. The half a dozen or so others were outnumbered and hanging on by a thread. _I need to end this now._ I ran towards the man, who slotted his dagger back at his waist, before engaging me. He was skilled. Very skilled. But he was overconfident. He followed through on every strike, never doubting it would miss, and that would be his downfall. Blow after blow struck between my swords and his, but after capitalizing on his mistakes, I had him on the ropes. My right hand forced the sword from his grip, and my left flicked the dagger he attempted to pull out of his other hand. _You will not kill me fighting dirty. Dishonourable scum._ He dodged back, but before he could collect his weapon, my sword cut straight through his armour. Hitting him an inch or two beneath his left collarbone, maybe even clipping the top of his heart, I held the hilt of my sword firm, before I dragged my steel back out of him. He held his chest for a moment, before he stumbled back and fell to the ground. A few of the men recoiled back a bit, and I thought it had worked, but a loud yelling from the other side of the courtyard proved me wrong. _He wasn't there leader, but now I know who is!_

Weaving between swords and axes, leaping over ever-growing piles of bodies, I sprinted towards the largest warrior the Ironborn had. He was booming commands, as his men began to encircle us. As I lunged towards him, the stocky soldier with the hammer I all but killed earlier, stepped in to block the hit. Blood dripped from his armour, and his face looked pale and weak, but he fought with all his strength. "SON!" The larger man yelled, turning towards me and raising his axe. _Son. Maybe I can… This could work…_ In a flash, I span the man at my mercy around, so he was facing his father. The larger man instantly stopped, and with an angry scowl across his face and an deep grunt, he stared at me. I held my sword to the man's neck with hope I could leverage him, but as I looked around, there was nothing to leverage. Everyone still fighting had been disarmed or killed, and now I was the sole target of two to three dozen axe wielding Ironborn. Trapped in a sea of darkness, I span around hopelessly, looking for any possible escape. _There's no getting out of this. I'm sorry Dad. I failed._

"LET MY SON GO, OR YOU WILL SUFFER IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY!" The larger man yelled, so I turned back to face him.

"You leave now, you can take your son with you." I challenged back.

The man sniggered, "Your home is in ruins. Your soldiers are dead. What are you even fighting for?"

"My life. My home. My people." I growled at him. I looked around and the Ironborn that were left had dragged all the surviving defenders across and lined them up.

"You love your people so much, eh boy? For every time you refuse to hand my son over, one of your people will be executed," their leader snarled. My hand began to shake, but I still refused. _What's to stop them from just killing me and them afterwards anyway. It's not like they'll keep their word._ At my first refusal, I turned to the bone-crunching sound, as one of my men had his head wiped clean from its body. I nearly threw up in my mouth. _This is savagery. This can't be how things are. This must be a nightmare._ I went to refuse again, but then I saw who was next on the chopping block. Gobber. _No. He will not die like this. He won't._

"Okay. Okay. I yield. Just let them go. You can have me. You can your son. Whatever you want. Just let them go," I pleaded.

"NO HICCUP," Gobber yelled, "Don't…" Before he even got time to finish, I pushed the man I was holding forwards into his father's arms. Before he could do anything to me, I felt a surging pain down my right side, as a sword pierced through the back of my leg and emerged through my kneecap. I immediately dropped down to that knee, turning to see the grim sight of a red and black mask laughing down at me.

The man went to strike again, this time for the kill, but their leader stopped him, "VIGGO ENOUGH!" He ordered, and the man behind me reluctantly sheathed his sword. The man in front stepped forward. With long black hair and a horned helmet, he laughed heartily, as a smile crossed his lips and he sauntered up to me. He ripped my helmet off, and then just nodded smugly. "Hiccup Haddock," he sighed, "I don't always believe a son should pay for his father's crimes, but this is a special case. Your father took my son from me. He must have the debt paid. In full. I wonder what Stoick will feel when he sees your head on a pike. We don't usually do this, but it would be a shame not to make it official," he laughed. "I, Lord Spitelout Jorgenson, in retribution for the death of my son, Vicelout Jorgenson, sentence you to die" _I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry Mum. I'm sorry Heather. I'm sorry Astrid._ He raised his axe, but before he could lower it, Alvin forced himself to his feet and shouted over.

"Yer want yer son's killer. 'E's right 'ere." Alvin announced, pointing to himself, "That boy's father tried to save yer lad. It was me. I charged after yer sons. I made them flee. I was closest when the rubble fell on them. It was me."

"Alvin, no." I pleaded.

"S'alright 'ICCUP. I told you I've been paying for my mistakes for a decade now. It was my fault. I brought this on us. I deserve this." He stated firmly, looking into the eyes of Spitelout. Lord Jorgenson looked to appreciate the honesty, and nodded as he made his way over.

"Is this true?" He asked Alvin.

"Every word. It was war. I 'ad me orders. I followed 'em," he stated boldly.

"Did they suffer?" Spitelout asked quietly. Now less raving madman, and just a grieving father, he hung on Alvin's every word.

"No, it was instant. They didn't even feel it." Alvin said sadly, for he knew exactly what was coming.

"Good. Good. Then neither will you." Spitelout said in a monotone voice, before one swing of his colossal axe beheaded Alvin on the spot. In one motion, the giant size of Alvin dropped to the floor, falling backwards.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, trying to raise to my feet. My right leg in insufferable pain, I scraped myself off of the dirt. I fell back to the floor after a second, but forced myself back to my feet. The second attempt had the same result, but on the third, something completely unexpected happened. All the Ironborn were laughing as I struggled to get up, but one dropped his weapon and even offered his shoulder to help me stand to my feet. I turned to thank him, realising it was the same person I had first almost killed, then held hostage, if only briefly. _This is complete madness. This can't be real._ I slowly turned to face Spitelout, "if you're going to kill the rest of us, just get on with it. I'm not going to lay on the ground snivelling for my life just waiting for the end."

"As you so wish!" Spitelout said tonelessly, stomping over. I stood high and stared into his eyes, as he raised his axe. _Astrid please forgive me._

"STOP!" The man that helped me up yelled. Spitelout gave him an angry glare, but as he went to strike, that same man, his son, stepped between us, "you don't have to do this, Dad. You don't. You've got justice. There is nothing to gain from this."

"But there is nothing to lose." Spitelout remarked coldly.

"How about you just take him prisoner. Make him yield the castle to you. Make his people serve you like a King. Wouldn't that bring you more satisfaction than this one moment." His son argued. _Keep going. I don't know why you're helping me, but keep going. Please._

"Yeah, I suppose having them serve me like slaves wouldn't be a bad thing." Spitelout grinned, rubbing his beard with one hand, "we can take what we want, and they will kiss our boots while we do it." He patted his son heftily on the back, before he turned back to face us.

"Seems you've survived today," he laughed, before turning to his men, "TAKE THEM TO THE CELLS!" In an instant, me, Gobber, Mulch and two others were being dragged from the courtyard towards the main keep. _How did it come to this?_ _How has it ended like this?_

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

With Heather being in the condition she was, the journey along the passageway was a lot longer than it should have been. Eventually, however, we did manage to find the end. Cloaked in a sheets of ivy, the exit wasn't very large, and would be almost impossible to be stumbled upon. I exited first, axe out, just in case. I looked around, but it was clear, so I made my way back to the tunnel and helped carry Heather out. Valka exited after her daughter, and then Cami was last. I pulled the sheeting back across, masking the entrance, but I made sure to scan the surroundings for landmarks, just so I could get back in if needed. I looked back to the castle. All was quiet. Even at this distance, the sound of clashing steel would carry in the air, but now, only the silence carried on the wind.

"Mmmm mmmm," came a gentle murmuring, and my eyes lit up to see Heather's opening once more, "what happened? Where are we?" She mumbled.

"We're safe. We're safe. We're just waiting for your brother and all will be okay." I answered optimistically. A bad feeling was rising within me, but I couldn't possibly express that.

"Don't worry, dear, Hiccup will be fine," Valka reassured, brushing her hand through Heather's hair.

For a few moments, we all just stared towards the castle. _It must be over. That must be a good thing, right?_ But as we watched on in horror, the pit in my stomach grew to a gaping valley, ready to swallow me up. Valka collapsed to the floor, shaking, and repeating the word 'no' over and over. Camicazi just bowed her head and closed her eyes. Heather had no clue what was going on but by our reactions soon gauged what it meant. I just stared on in shock. _No._ I was making involuntary blubbering sounds, but I didn't care. _It's gone. It's all gone._ I collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my face, a lump in my throat so big I could hardly breathe. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't force myself to. From the second it dropped, to the second it hit the floor, we all knew what it meant. As the Haddock banner was cut from its post, it floated momentarily in the air, before slamming into the dirt. The red dragon had flapped its wings for the last time. _It's gone. It's all gone._

 **GAME OF THRONES SEASON 2 END**

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is the end to S2 of the story. This season alone has nearly reached 100k words, so I can only see future seasons matching this, to make sure I can get everything I want said, written down. I plan to take a short break, of maybe a week or two, just to get my ideas for S3 condensed, as well as just to take a breather from constant writing. I really do value your feedback, so any reviews on the chapter, as well as the season as a whole, would be very much appreciated. I'm loving writing this story, and I hope you are enjoying reading it. Make sure to follow to keep up to date with when I next update, and be prepared for more shocks, twists and surprises in Season 3 :)**


	48. The aftermath

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: And I'm back :) Season 3 starts here, and regular updates should continue from this point onwards. The next stage of the journey is here, and I hope you enjoy where I take this story in the next season. I'd just like to thank everyone that has read my story, and I am so grateful to those that continue to support and review when I post new chapters. This chapter picks up from the devastation of the S2 finale. I hope you enjoy.**

 **FlameShadowGaming:** I always planned on the edge being taken by the Jorgensons. That was one of the main plot points I started with, before I even wrote chapter 1. In the end I really enjoyed how it ended up being written.

 **Guest:** Yeah, Spitelout really didn't gain any fans in the S2 finale. This is what I love about this story, I can have that many story lines going at once, and that many different villains included at once. Although Spitelout is bad, I highly doubt he is the worst person in this world.

 **Guest:** Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you meant to write 'leg' instead of 'egg,' that's the most logical answer after last chapter's action. If that is the case, the answer is no. This injury doesn't result in him losing his leg, but it could have implications later on in the story.

 **Guest:** I'm really happy you are enjoying it. This is the first fanfiction I've wrote, but I used to write in school, so I hoped to at least maintain a high level of quality that will continue until the end of all 8 seasons.

 **Guest:** I haven't chosen the Thorston words together, but that is a good suggestion. Maybe it should just be 'Live together, Die together,' as not everyone in the Thorston history will be born as a twin, but it still could work like this.

 **N5agam:** Yes he will. I've been on the fence with this one, but I've decided to just make every dragon I include look like the ones in HTTYD. It just wouldn't feel right not doing that.

 **Guest:** New updates should be more regular now. It takes a lot to put out 3-4 heavy chapters a week, so I choose to take a longer break after each season, rather than have longer intervals between individual chapters. I think this way is better. I can take some time to go over what I've done so far, and not just rush into the next block of writing and regret missing something out later on :)

* * *

 **Chapter 48: The aftermath**

 _ **Hiccup**_

Step by step. Boot after boot. Shove after shove. I limped slowly, as heavy hands on my back led me away. With every motion, the pain only grew. Like a poison slowly trickling up my leg, paralysing me from hip to foot on my right side. Once more I dropped to the ground, both my hands landing firmly on the wet ground, using the last of my energy to stop myself from falling flat to the floor. _I have to get up. I have to get through this. I can't let them down._ I gritted my teeth, raising my head to meet the eyes of the people that used to be my own. _The people that should have been protected._ Men and women dragged away from their life and shackled into the Ironborn service. Their eyes filled with fear, hands shaking as they stared at me. _They need me. Need me to be strong for them._ Forcing back the tears, as the pain surged through me, I let out a deep growl as I forced myself to my feet. Loud, sharp breaths being the only release stopping me from screaming out, I stood high, before once more I began to get shoved from the courtyard.

Just as I reached the edge of the courtyard, a soft blubbering sound caused me to turn around. I looked past the two men who were holding my shoulders, to see Spitelout sprinting towards me, his son in his arms. Two hands clutching his own stomach, and eyes fluttering between open and closed, the young man shook violently in his father's arms. His face pale as snow, and blood oozing down the back of his hands, as well as a weak trail from his mouth dribbling from his chin down onto his chest plate. He was muttering inaudibly under breath, as his father looked almost in tears.

"The maester. Where's the maester?" Spitelout asked weakly, his eyes narrowed to slits, but nearly welling up all the same. "WHERE IS THE MAESTER?" He yelled.

I looked directly at him. At the man who was the cause of all this death. All this destruction. _I should let him suffer. He should feel the cost of what he has done. Of what he took from me._ But my eyes shifted from the man's eyes down to his arms. The arms that were shaking, clutching his child in his arms. This boy that had gone against all expectations to help me. _Maybe I will suffer more later, but for now I'm alive. All because of him. A son isn't responsible for his father's sins. He doesn't deserve to die._ His eyes were more often closed than open now, and even his shaking was lessening, a sign he was losing the fight. I looked up to his father, who was now stood a few feet from me, and gestured the direction with my head, "This way!"

A few minutes later, I had hobbled my way inside the centre of the castle, and down deep towards the prison. The final set of stairs we had left to descend appeared once we turned the corner, but before I could place my foot on the top step, a large hand slammed me against the rock. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME JOKE? IF MY SON DIES, YOU DIE!" Spitelout growled, his fist half the size of my chest, as he raised it in anger.

"Wait. Wait." I pleaded, hands in the air at shoulder height, "We found out about Mildew. Locked him up. He's just down that flight of stairs. I promise."

"He better be!" Spitelout growled through his teeth, removing his hand from my over my heart, and carefully lifting his son back into his arms. "Right. Let's go!"

The few torches lighting either side of the stairwell flickered as the cells began to come into view. The few guards watching met me with a smile, as I approached first, but as the large figure of the Jorgenson lord loomed behind me, they soon lost any optimism and resigned to a defeatist stance. I nodded to them, as if telling them it would all be alright, as I took the key and unlocked Mildew's cell.

"Whaaaa!" The grizzly old man shrieked, seeing me in front of him. "You should be dead. How did those braindead morons manage to fuck this up. All they had to do was beat Stoick's little embarrassment!" Only after he finished did he notice the shadow behind me. And the Jorgenson Lord it belonged to. Mildew gulped, biting his lip in an attempt to somehow suck his words back in. "My Lord, I do apologise. I should never have underestimated your ability. It just surprised me that you didn't kill him."

"ENOUGH!" Spitelout boomed, shoving past me and barging into the cell. Mildew backtracked, but stopped abruptly, as the man laid his son down on the ground infront of him. "Save him. Save him." Mildew remained stationary for a second, but the Lord's clenched fist soon propelled him into action. Quickly rushing forward, and pulling the blood-soaked shirt up to reveal a deep wound, Mildew began to assess the damage.

"It'll take a lot to stop the bleeding, but we can save him. We shouldn't move him, so just wait here until I come back. I have to get a few things. Someone will have to come and help me retrieve everything from my chambers. I can't get them all in time and carry them all at once," Mildew sighed, as more blood flowed from the young man's chest. "SOMEONE PUT PRESSURE ON THAT WOUND NOW, OR WE'RE ALREADY OUT OF TIME!" I looked to Spitelout, but he wasn't looking at the maester, or his son. He was looking at me.

In one sharp glare and a nod, he looked to me and then pointed to his son, "He dies. You die." He released his hand from behind his son's head, and stood up, almost dragging Mildew from the cell, "Get going old man. Tell me where you need me. Tell me what I need to do to save him." Mildew didn't answer, just nodded sheepishly, as the two men rushed back up the stairs.

 _Put pressure on the wound. What does that even mean?_ I dropped to my knees, allowing my injured leg to finally rest, as I leaned over the bleeding warrior. The incision, only an inch or two tall, had released that much blood that his entire lower chest was painted red. Still unsure, and out of my depth, I reached over, resting one hand over the other, as I pressed down on the man's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Came his scream, as his eyes shot open in a panic. I could see his heart beating through his chest, as his body pounded against the hard rock floor. Blue eyes bulged with fear, as he looked up at me. Thick, warm blood stuck to my skin like melted wax, painting my nails a heavy red, as the lesion spat and coughed more and more fluid onto my hands.

I pressed one hand firmly onto the wound, as I rested the other on his shoulder, "Calm down. Calm down. You're okay," I said softly, as he fought from my grasp. "I'm not trying to hurt you. You've lost a lot of blood, you need to try and relax."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure if I had heard him right.

"What?" I asked. He tried to reply, but he winced heavily as I returned my second hand to pressure his wound. His eyes began to close again, and he tried to raise his hand. The loss of blood had made him weak, and his fingers barely raised from the floor before they dropped back onto the cold rock. He all but stilled, mumbling the same phrase again, as he drifted back to unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

"Astrid. Astrid. ASTRID!" Heather yelled after me, as I ran into the forest. Thick roots clawed around my boots, strangling my ankles, and sharp vines scratched my arms. I'd barely been gone a minute, and already it felt like I'd be running for days. The looming threat of winter was already showing, and already some of the trees were looking bare. Brown, rusty leaves littered the floor, and rustled under foot as I just closed my eyes and ran further. Ran far enough away that the calls after me sounded like nothing but a whistle on the wind. Just a faint reminder. A distant memory.

I reached to my back, grabbing the handle of my axe and hurling the blade towards the nearest tree. "AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" I screamed out, as the blade lodged firmly into the thick stump. Dark brown bark scattered to either side, like birds from a nest, as I pulled the axe roughly out. "ONE IRONBORN DEAD!" I turned and drove it into the side of the tree next to it. "AND THAT MAKES TWO!" That tree suffered three or more heavy hits, just to make sure it was dead, before I flung the axe at the next one. And then the next. "THREE! FOUR! FIVE! HALF A DOZEN IN THE GROUND! SEVEN! EIGHT…"

* * *

"…TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO! TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY THREE!" I screamed, embedding the edge of blade into yet another trunk. Jarringly pulling it free, I turned to throw it across, when Heather stepped in its path just before I was able to release it.

"Am I two hundred and thirty four?" She said with a sad chuckle. Her face was pale, and although her hood covered most of it, a few strayed streaks of black hair spilled over one of her eyes.

"You shouldn't be out here. Go back to your mother." I said coldly, lowering the axe to my side. She seemed to nod in agreement, but proceeded to walk towards me anyway. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Not going to happen, Sister," she insisted.

"I need this, just go." I stated, turning from her and launching the axe into one of the trees that hadn't yet been scarred. One side of the blade lodged into its centre, three feet off the ground, and I just stared at the handle, before hanging my head. I slowly began walking towards it, navigating through the woody graveyard, with almost each and every oak having indents in them.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Heather stated bluntly, speeding up to follow me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turned and screamed at her. I twisted back, trying to pry the weapon from where it had stuck, but the hours had worn me down to a point I could no longer pull it free. "Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone." I repeated weakly, but I could still hear the soft pattering of her boots across the ground growing louder behind me.

"I won't let you hurt yourself," she said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hurt myself," I scoffed, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," she argued, spinning me around by my shoulder so that I faced her, "you're not fine." I stared at her fiercely, expecting her to budge, but it was me that broke first, looking away. "Astrid, please talk to me."

"What is there to talk about?" I snapped, "You know just as well as I do what happened."

"You don't know for…"

"…JUST. STOP," I interrupted. "You saw the banner fall. You saw the Ironborn standing on the battlements. It's over. It's done. They are all gone," I said defeatedly, looking down at the floor.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She shrieked, punching my shoulder blade. "I won't let you give up. You do that, I've lost you as well." She said feebly, as she began to sob into my chest. "Don't shut me out."

"I won't. I won't," I reassured her, wrapping my arms around her back. "Why would you think I would?"

"Your brother told me how he was when his first love had to leave. He grew colder, distant, pushed you away. Don't do that to me," she said so quietly it was barely a whisper.

I instinctively shook my head, "Of course I won't do that." _Is this what he felt like after Ruff left? Is it? He was like that for 3 years. 3 YEARS. I can't feel like this for three years. I can't._ "But this is different. Ruffnut didn't die," I snivelled, as a tear finally escaped.

Heather looked up at me and brushed the tear from my cheek, "Don't give up on him. You don't know what happened. You don't know either way."

"You know he wouldn't have gone down without a fight. If they won, it must mean he's… he's…," I wavered.

"Please, Astrid. Don't do this to yourself," Heather pleaded. "Believe in him. Have faith you will see him again. I do," she said with an optimistic smile. "He asked us to wait for him. Will you?"

I could see the determination in her eyes, but staring into them just made me immediately see Hiccup. Hiccup that made me feel something I'd never felt before. Hiccup that did everything he could to make sure we were as far from harm's way when the Ironborn came. Hiccup that promised he'd do all he could to get back to us. _I have to believe he is safe. That he will come back to me._ I looked to Heather with a reluctant smile, "I will."

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

 _Heavy._ I slowly raised myself up, levering myself on my elbows, but heavy was the only thing I felt. Vision still blurred, images flashed by as just a fuzzy concoction of blacks, silvers and greys. Every limb felt liked a unliftable weight, dragging me down. I let out a long, deep groan, as I forced myself to sit fully upright. A reached down, placing a hand on the bandage squeezing my chest, but I didn't feel any pain. My hand wandered down to the dirty white wrapping around my leg, and then across to feel the bandages on my other arm. _What happened? Where the fuck am I?_ Slowly, the vague outline of the room began to come into focus. _I'm alone._ A thick fur blanket was underneath me, as well as a pillow behind me, but apart from that, the room was barren of any luxuries. Then it hit me. _It's not a room. It's a cell._ Thick silver bars covered two sides, but the back and left side was just black rock.

Clumsily, I struggled to my feet. Wobbly legs nearly gave way, but I staggered forward, clutching onto the door of the cell. I shoved it. Once. Twice. Three times. It didn't budge. _Why the hell am I locked down here? Is this some sort of fucking joke?_ A quiet sound from the adjacent cell soon snapped me from my anger, and I trudged my way across to the bars. Sat in the empty cell, stripped to just a bare shirt and trousers, and with a large pool of blood beneath him was the man I'd saved yesterday. He had one hand clutched behind his outstretched right leg, but his other was cushioning his cheek, as he leant against the back corner. I couldn't look for more than a few seconds, before I had to look down, and then turn away completely. _I should feel hate. Hate for how he killed our men. Hate for how he almost killed me. But no. Just guilt. Shame. How many more lives must my father destroy before he is content?_ I hobbled back towards the makeshift bed, dropping ungracefully to my knees and reaching towards the pillow. One arm still so numb it hardly felt like my own, I awkwardly dragged the cover off of it, before I headed back towards the bars.

"Hey. Hey. Excuse me," I called out weakly. _God. Excuse me? Why the fuck did I say that?_ He stirred partly, but didn't turn to look towards me. I tapped on the bars, the metallic chiming echoing out, as I called out again, "Hiccup. That's your name isn't it? My name's Snotlout. I want to help. You need this."

Surprisingly, he suddenly turned his head and snarled at me. Piercing green eyes glared at me for a second, before he shook his head and turned back to face the wall. "I don't want anything from you," he answered coldly.

"Your leg is injured. You need something to bandage the wound. Take this," I suggested, squeezing my arm through the bars, with the pillow cover in my hand.

"I'm good," he dismissed abruptly, but I saw his hand shaking as he clutched his leg. Dried blood had settled across his knuckles, leaving them a deep burgundy colour, but fresh blood was slowly trickling down over the top.

"I don't know anything about medicine or healing, but the longer you leave that, the worse it'll get," I stated firmly, "I didn't stop my father from killing you just so you could die here like this."

He sighed heavily, but gave two small nods. Glancing over to see the makeshift bandage in my hand, he slowly started to inch towards my direction. Not getting up, and not putting any pressure on the wound, he scooted slowly across until he was in the back corner of his cell that was next to mine. I stumbled to the back of the cell, leaning through again and handing the cover through. Within a second of him taking it, he had folded it twice and carefully wrapped it around his knee. He slammed his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, before finally speaking again, "Thank you, but why? Why help me?"

I swallowed, taking time to stand with my back to the wall, before sliding myself down against it. We were now almost side to side, except the metal barrier between us. The holes were large enough to see he no longer had his eyes closed, but he had his head turned to look at me. I dared not to look back immediately. _How can I answer that?_ I took a deep breath, before just replying with the simple truth, "I don't know."

"What?" He asked in surprised.

I just shrugged my shoulders, before I turned back to look at him. A simple green shirt and brown trousers. No shoes. No helmet. No weapons. It hardly even seemed real, that this was the person that had struck that much terror into me only a few hours previously. _At least I think it was only a few hours._ I expected a scarred, grizzled warrior under the mask, as if it was just another Viggo, but it wasn't. He didn't look like a fighter. Didn't look like he could strike fear into anyone. Not like this. _Did I save him because he didn't deserve to die like that? Did I save him because he was able to defeat Viggo, and maybe he could help me get rid of the Grimborn heir for good? Did I save him because he risked his own life just to save one of his subjects? I don't know. Maybe I'll never know._

"I don't know," I finally replied. "I don't know anything anymore," I groaned, as I raised a hand to cover my face. He just looked at me with a face showing he had equally as much of an idea what was going on as I did. None."All I ever wanted to do was make my dad proud. Especially now, I know I can never do that."

"Hah," he laughed bitterly, which took me completely by surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean," I snapped, grabbing onto one of the bars strongly.

"I think I win the prize for letting their father down the most," he laughed, before he changed his tone completely, mimicking an accent, " _This castle has stood for nearly three hundred years, and it will until the day I die. Son, I know you'll one day have to take charge. All of this will be yours. I know you won't let me down."_ He shook his head disapprovingly, slamming his fist into the ground, before he returned to his normal voice, "I didn't even make it a year. You could have waited another few weeks, just so I had at least had that under my belt."

"There was nothing you could have done. No-one could have withstood that. If it wasn't for Viggo finally coming through, I would be dead right now," I stated calmly, but I had to chuckle at the last part. "Turns out he's good for something," I mumbled under my breath.

"Your number of men wasn't the problem, it was our lack of men," he grunted through his teeth. "If I'm ever alone with that traitorous, backstabbing bastard, I'll kill Mildew with my bare hands." For the first time, I saw the anger in his eyes, as he clenched his fists and struck them against the bars between us. It looked like it probably drew blood, but with his hands already soaked in it, there was no way to tell. I drew back instinctively, as he continued to pound his fists at the metal. If he did feel the pain, he wasn't showing it. Eventually the onslaught stopped, and fanned his fingers through his hair.

"Mildew?" I responded quietly, in hopes of not setting him off again. _Who is Mildew. I've never heard of him. What did he have to do with this?_

"Yeah. Mildew." He replied flatly. "You couldn't attack us like men, so you acted like cowards," he spat at me.

"COWARDS!" I growled. _Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I should have just let Dad run him through._

"Yes. COWARDS!" He screamed back. He pushed from the wall, wincing as his injured knee pressed against the ground. Two hands clasped around the bars, as he stared through at me. "You couldn't take us yourself, so you got someone to poison half of our soldiers. You killed three people before you even stepped foot in the castle. You poisoned my sister. My mother. What cowards fight like that?" He shook his head, and it almost looked like his eyes were watering, but he brushed it off and tucked his head back into his chest. _Is that true? No, Dad wouldn't do that? He wouldn't._ I was about to respond, when the sound of voices reverberated from the stairwell. "Your father, probably," he suggested quietly, "he's been in and out since you were first here. You should be alright to be moved by now, but the pain medication will wear off soon."

"I didn't know about this 'Mildew' person. I'm sorry," I said sincerely, and his face seemed to soften slightly. "If I am to get out of here now, is there anything I can get you? Food? Water? Candles?"

"How about the key to the cell?" He joked, and for the first time he smiled. "And how about a sword?"

"You know I can't do that," I said back firmly, but my lips had curved into a slight smirk.

"How about a dagger, to shove through Mildew's eye and out the back of his skull?" He asked half-heartedly, to which I just chuckled and shook my head. "Okay. Maybe something more realistic. Could you just bring me my sketchbook? It's about the only peace I'll find down here."

"I think I can manage that," I nodded.

"It's brown, leather edges, Haddock sigil on the front. Thank you, Snotlout," he smiled genuinely.

"Don't mention it. I think I've got a lot left to make up for. It's the least I can do for you helping me earlier," I said, pushing myself to my feet, and heading towards the front of the cell. "Thank you, Hiccup." He just nodded, and as I looked back to the front, the large shadows of my dad and a few of the men emerged. The cell door opened, and Dad almost charged in, pulling me into a tight hug. I winced, as the sudden pressure caused the pain in my chest in burst into full force once again. He gave me a sheepish, apologetic look, before hooking an arm around me and leading me out and away. Just before I reached the stairs, I risked a glance back at the auburn-haired man that had just finally solidified my beliefs. _I can't make my Dad proud. The man he wants me to be isn't me. That is Viggo. Maybe he is a better choice for heir after all…_


	49. Traitor's true colours

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Most of the other storylines have time jumps after last season, so expect to stay in the North for a few more chapter until the timeline starts to even out :)**

 **Guest:** Stoick definitely won't be happy when he finds out, Mildew and Spitelout definitely need to watch their backs.

 **Guest:** I'm sorry you feel that way, but I don't repeat words for no reason. Although I can admit it may have been a bit more than usual in the last chapter, the repetition was used for a purpose.

 **Guest:** I've never seen Legend of Korra, but if I get time I might give it a watch. I have 4 or 5 ideas for fanfics I might do in the future, but with how much I still have left of this one, I doubt I'll be writing another story until at least 2019.

 **Guest:** Yeah I like that idea. Having the green eyes be a trademark of the House is a nice feature :)

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Traitor's true colours**

 _ **Snotlout**_

"AHA! NOW THIS… THIS IS FIT FOR A KING!" Dad beamed, waving his hands around triumphantly. He sauntered into the room, brushing his fingers over the wooden footboard, before he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "We might as well get settled in this castle, boyo, looks like we'll be staying for a while."

I lumbered my way fully inside the room, taking in the full scale and luxury of the vast chamber. The large stone fireplace roared fiercely, as Dad patted the bed next to him, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I slowly approached, sitting down at his side. "How long will we be staying?" I asked him, and a wide smile struck his lips.

"You want to go home already?" He chuckled. "We've won a great victory here, it's time to enjoy our spoils."

"A great victory," I scoffed, shaking my head, "how many hundreds died in this great victory?"

He reached an arm over and patted me on the back, "There are always casualties in war, son. I know that better than most. But you held your own out there. I'm proud of you." He gave me a sincere smile, which only tightened my chest. Like chains wrapping around my beating heart.

"I only did what I had to. I didn't like it. I didn't…" I jabbered.

"Son. Stop!" He said firmly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in, but just calm down. The first one is never easy. I was just like this after my first battle."

"You were?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, "Back then, I had hope. Optimism. A longing for the fight. But when you've been through as much as I have now. When you've suffered, as I have suffered, the only thing you have left is the desire for revenge. We do what we have to do; we can't do that without violence."

"What about now?" I asked quietly, staring down at the floor. "My brother's death has been avenged. What have you got planned for these people?"

"These people, huh, well actually I'm not sure yet. If that boy survives the night, we'll get him to yield to us infront of his people at dawn. If not, we'll probably have to kill a few of them to set the standard. Prove we won't be messed with. After that, I guess it depends on how compliant they are." I nodded to him, mentally praying that the bloodshed could finally came to an end. "I've got my vengeance, son. That's all I ever wanted. This is my last war. Win or lose. This is my last. You've proved yourself worthy. You will be leading our men come winter. You will be ready," he declared proudly, holding firmly onto my shoulders.

"I'm not sure I…" I mumbled.

"…You will be ready. You will." He exclaimed, nodding sharply.

Unable to suffer through any more of the unearned praise, I feigned tiredness and retreated to my quarters. _Well, not exactly mine._ I opened the door to the room opposite to where I had just been, and shuffled inside. The soft rugs under foot made a nice change from the hard rock throughout the halls of the castle, and I automatically began to remove my boots. My bare feet quivered, as they sunk into the spongy fur, and I made my way across towards the desk. This room, just like everything in this castle is so foreign. The black rock, so different to the mostly dull grey foundations of the Stormfangs, and the reverberating heat all around is such a nice change from the constant cold winds of the Iron Islands. The walls, littered with drawings, make my room back home look barren in comparison. Then I saw it. Laying on the far end of the desk. A black book, with a cover of brown leather over the top and a red dragon imprinted in the centre. _That's the sketchbook. This is Hiccup's room…_

The pain in my chest, although heavily reduced, was still a constant reminder of what had conspired in the early hours of the morning. I carefully picked up the book, and drifted back towards the bed. _I shouldn't look. This is private._ I rubbed my palm across the cover, tapping it gently, and shaking my head to myself. _No. This could be a trick. There could be a secret compartment with a knife. Or a key. I have to look. I have to._ After convincing myself I was doing it for the right reasons, and not just out of curiosity, I slowly pulled back the thick cover. I began to quickly shuffle through the pages. Most were a bare black and white, but certain ones popped off of the page because of their bright colours. The light blue of a lake, the vivid green of the fields, the deep red of the Targaryen and Haddock sigils. I couldn't stop from flicking from page to page. Drawings of the castle, the surrounding villages, and people. A man with the most impressive flaming beard I'd ever seen. A brunette girl drawn with a wolf in the background. A blonde girl that looked extremely similar to the one I had let go yesterday.

A jarring pain suddenly shot through my lower torso, like the sword had once more been plunged through my chest. I gasped loudly, breathing heavily, as the pain slowly began to reduce. I laid back on the bed, resting my head on the pillow, as I brought the book up to my neck. _Just a few more pages. Then I can sleep, before the pain becomes overbearing._ I tried to remain as motionless as possible, as I used only my fingertips to brush the pages across. There were the same drawings of the man with the thick beard, some with only the beard coloured in, which made me laugh outright. A man with one hand and one foot in a stance that looked like he was dancing also brought a smile to my lips. As I flicked the paper across to the next one, I almost sat up to get a better look. The drawing covered both pages, and I had to twist the book on its side to see it from the correct perspective. It was all black, except for the large drawing of a dragon in the centre. No outline to it, as if it was built from flickering flames, the beast was made from the pure fire. _Why is he so obsessed with dragons? I mean, the rumours from Essos are just that. Rumours. Dragons no longer exist. We all know that._

I wanted to stop prying, but I'd already gone too far to go back now. I skimmed though quickly, until only a few filled pages remained. There were a few jagged shards of paper at the hinge of the book, where a sheet had been ripped out. _I wonder what that was._ Beyond that, the majority of the pages contained only drawings of women. One was an older woman, about my mother's age, another was a black-haired beauty with striking green eyes, and finally there was a blonde Goddess with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. _Do women like this actually exist here? Compared to the stumpy things back home, there is no competition._ The last three drawings were of that last girl, all coloured without one stroke out of place. _I guess he must like her. Maybe she's his wife. It's strange I haven't seen her, nor have I seen most of the people in here._ I flicked the page, only to find an empty page, and that was all that remained of the last quarter of the book. I sighed heavily, closing it fully, and sliding it onto the bedside table. The pain was slowly increasing, and the weight of the last day had drained me enough for me to just turn on my side and allow my eyes to close. _I'll give it to him tomorrow. It'll be another long day._

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

The loud clanging of metal jolted me awake, and a few seconds later my hands were clamped into a set of manacles. The unsmoothed metal dug deeply into my wrists, grating roughly against my skin. My bare feet dragged against the coarse ground, and as I was pulled up the steps I could already feel the blood on my toes. I could feel my legs, but the heavy loss of blood had made everything feel like a daze. A blurred reflection of reality. I could hear the voices, but I couldn't make out the faces. My head drooped like a wilting flower, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't raise it. The bright light hit me like a Warhammer, as my feet grazed the muddy ground of the courtyard. The sheer cold struck my chest, piercing the flimsy shirt like an arrow through silk. Before I even realised it, the hands holding me let go, and I feel ungraciously into the dirt.

"THIS…THIS IS YOUR PROTECTOR. YOUR SAVIOUR!" Came a booming voice infront of me. I raised my head to see the large figure of Lord Spitelout stood high and proud, pointing at me, as his son stood at one side and the man in the black and red mask at the other. I attempted to push myself to my feet, but the second I put pressure on my knee, I collapsed again on my front. A few Ironborn soldiers began to laugh loudly, but started drawing their weapons if anyone came to try to help. A few people got further than others. Mulch almost skipped past two soldiers before he too was restrained, and then shoved back into the crowd. I couldn't see them all, but I could hear the murmurings of hundreds of people behind me, and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide. Helpless. _Weak. Useless. Thank the Gods Dad can't see me now._ But as I was about to hang my head, a strong arm lifted me up. One arm secured my chest, while the other held me steady, slowly cradling me without digging into me with the hook.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Ordered Spitelout, and three men rushed to pull the person helping me away from behind me.

"Yer've already won the battle. There's no honour in humiliating the lad." Gobber growled, resisting the attempts to drag him away.

"Gobber, I'm fine. Now get off of me, before you get hurt." I said quietly, swivelling slightly to face him. He nodded and began to let go, but before he could, the bottom of an axe slammed into his jaw. I pushed back every urge to scream and fight back, as the blacksmith wobbled backwards under the force of the blow. He raised a hand to cover his bleeding mouth, but lowered it back to his side at a few seconds. He looked directly up at Spitelout, and spat at the floor, leaving a small pool of blood and two teeth on the ground. I kept standing, but the shaking in my legs was unrelenting

"YOU SEE THIS." Spitelout called out, as the two other men continued their assault on Gobber. "THIS IS A SITUATION I REALLY WISH TO AVOID GOING FORWARD." One of the men punched him in the ribs, while the other elbows his back after he dropped to his knees. Even after he stopped fighting, they didn't show him any mercy and went on to start kicking him in the sides.

"STOP THIS!" I screamed. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"YOU NO LONGER HAVE AUTHORITY HERE, BOY. TELL YOUR PEOPLE TO STAND DOWN. TELL THEM WHO IS IN CHARGE," Spitelout growled, putting his hand up to stop the men from continuing their attack. I looked back to Gobber. The pain was evident on his face, but he refused to show them weakness. He stood back up abruptly, even slightly smiling as he gave me a reassuring nod.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before I turned back to face Spitelout. "I yield the castle to Lord Spitelout Jorgenson," I mumbled quietly.

"Speak louder, boy, I don't think your people heard you clearly," he laughed, with a sinister smile across his lips.

"I YIELD THE CASTLE TO LORD SPITELOUT JORGENSON!" I bellowed in his face. He looked around at everyone in attendance and began to clap mockingly.

"And?" He smirked

"AND YOU ARE NOW UNDER HIS LEADERSHIP. DO AS HE TELLS YOU. FOLLOW HIS ORDERS." I answered. _This is as low as it gets. At least death wouldn't have been as shameful as this._

As more mumbling sounded through the crowd, Spitelout stomped his foot on the ground loudly, silencing everyone. "NOW YOU KNOW THE RULES. YOU BREAK THEM, YOU PAY!" He pointed to Gobber, "HE IS A WARNING, THE NEXT PERSON OUT OF LINE WON'T GET OFF THIS EASILY. NOW GET BACK TO WORK"

A final, victorious clap echoed from his hands, and people started to reluctantly return to their work. Although now they're slaves, in all but name. As everyone started to funnel away from the courtyard, the lanky shape of Mildew strolled through the crowd. He simply ignored the hateful stares thrown his way, and breezed through as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Mildew approached Spitelout, bowing slightly, "My Lord," before he turned to face me. "I told you there was a storm coming, and you were so ignorant you ignored it until it was too late. You always were a failure Hiccup. Never good enough for Stoick. How ashamed of you he must be. Your head on a pike was what I expected, but this is much better. Seeing you like this. Oh, it brings me so much joy," he grinned, his full set of uneven and buckled teeth on full show.

"You think all this is worth it? You think they'll treat you better than we did. You're a fool," I scoffed. "Once they're done with you, you're as dead as I am. There's no happy ending for you, Mildew." His face visibly reddened with anger, and he looked over at his new allies for support. They did nothing. _Just as I thought._ "Don't get too comfortable. You're in the jaws of the beast just as much as I am."

He stomped it to me, until his nose was grazing mine. As he attempted to intimidate me, I couldn't help my lips twisting upwards into a smile. His breath was foul, bathing me in the smell of a a month old leftovers, as he vented his anger with deep breaths. "You will lose everything you hold dear. I promise you that. We will find your mother and your sister. Your whore as well. She won't be as pretty once we're done with her."

Me laughing in his face was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. "You'll never find them. You can search and search, but you'll come up empty. There is one thing though, I've finally done it, I've finally worked you out," I grinned at him. He heard every word, but his face never changed from his distorted scowl. "You're jealous. Jealous that we have what you never had. You're alone. You've always been alone. You see me with my family and friends and you just can't handle it can you? Can't deal with the knowledge that not a single person in this entire world would care if you were put in the ground. Not. One."

He lunged forward, grabbing me by the neck, "You're wrong." I could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and as he clutched me I could only smile wider. Even with my hands shackled behind my back, and at his mercy, he had still lost. And he knew it. The Ironborn were looking at him in confusion, and the hate for him among my people in the crowd only grew. Mildew looked once more backwards in hope, but Spitelout just looked at him with scrunched eyebrows as if to say, 'where are you going with this?' Mildew realised he had the eyes of every single person there directly on him. He could release me, but this would show him to be weak. He couldn't have that. Before I had time to back away, the bottom of his boot cracked against my right knee.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, as the initial pain almost made me black out completely. It still didn't stop me from falling to the ground once more. This time I didn't get up. I just laid there, paralysed, with my cheek resting against the ground. A quick flash shot past, as Gobber yelled out and charged at Mildew. One hand to the maester's throat, Gobber's face showed pure rage. The hook on his other arm was pressed against the back of his neck. _No. Gobber don't. They'll kill you._ I tried to shout, but I could barely whisper. "Don't." I manage to force out.

As expected, not one Ironborn soldier made the slightest motion to aid the old man, and Spitelout ignored his pleas completely. Gobber must have somehow heard me, and I saw him grunt and shake his head to one side, before he released his hold. He chucked the maester, and Mildew fell with a loud thud. He clenched his bony hands, and stormed up to Spitelout, "KILL HIM. KILL HIM."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Spitelout snapped at him. The maester's eyes widened and he scuttled backwards, as the Jorgenson Lord's anger turned on him. "YOU DO NOT COMMAND ME! IS THAT CLEAR?" Mildew nodded sheepishly, as Spitelout's eyes turned back to Gobber. The smith had been jumped on by five men, and had been forced to the floor, as his head was shoved into the dirt. Spitelout slowly began to walk towards Gobber, removing his axe from his back and rubbing his finger and the edge. _No. He can't execute him. He can't._ "Now this is a problem," Spitelout sighed, "You see, when I give a warning, I can't exactly go back on it. YOU PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW THERE ARE COSTS TO YOUR ACTIONS."

Two men pinned Gobber's arm, two had his legs, and the fifth held him in place, as they dragged him onto his knees and pushed his head forward. _No. No. No. They're actually going to do this._ With every last ounce of energy, I hauled myself from the ground. Every single muscle seemed to jar with pain, but nothing could keep me down. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, as Spitelout's axed raised above Gobber's head. Leaning so heavily to one side I was practically walking sideways, I stumbled across the courtyard. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled once more.

"it's alright lad. Yer've made me so proud. I'm not your dad, but to me, yer the son I never had. Keep going, I'll always believe in yer," he smiled, with a tear in his eye.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled once more. _I'm not going through this again. There's no way I'm letting you die as well, stubborn old man_. "YOU NEED HIM!" I screamed at Spitelout, as he primed his axe to swing. "THIS CASTLE WON'T RUN WITHOUT HIM!"

His shoulders dropped, and his axe descended. My heart nearly burst from my chest, as the blade cut the air in one swift motion, but then it stopped. At inches from the man's neck, the weapon hung still. Spitelout was looking down the handle of the weapon furiously, but slowly turned to me. "Why do I need him? What good is a one-handed, one-armed moron?"

"He's the only blacksmith we have here." I blurted out frantically. "If you ever need new weapons or amour, you'll have to send a raven back to the Iron Islands to get them to bring them here. That is, unless you spare his life. He is a bit lacking in the brain department at times, but he is loyal and a hard-worker. He will be very useful to you." Spitelout just stood there in silence, and it was killing me. _If he dies now, it's my fault. I had a chance ot save him. Please. Please listen to me._

"You can't seriously be considering this," Mildew sneered, "You must kill him."

Spitelout immediately withdrew his axe, instead turning and pointing it at Mildew as he advanced towards the maester. "How many more times will it take, until you get it into your thick skull? I am in charge here, not you. Do not ever order me again. The next time will be your last."

"But, my Lord…" Mildew blabbered.

"…NO BUTS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! THE BOY IS RIGHT. YOU ARE A FOOL!" Spitelout shook his head disapprovingly at Mildew, then turned back to Gobber. "Release the smith. He will still be useful." Gobber gave me a relieved nod of the head, as the men slowly let go of him, and I let out the biggest breath I'd ever held in. Spitelout turned once more back to Mildew, and pointed his finger at him, "Prove yourself useful, or the next one on the chopping block… IS YOU!" With that, Spitelout stormed off from the courtyard, followed by most of the Jorgenson men.

Gobber grinned at me, and I had a second of bliss knowing he hadn't joined Alvin. That moment soon faded, and with the adrenaline and fear no longer pumping through my veins, only the pain remained. I offered the smith one last smile, before I fell forward, my shattered knee too weak to hold my weight any longer. A few people came running over, catching me before I hit the ground. Gobber, although still beaten and bloody, somehow managed to look optimistic, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Yer never cease to amaze me, lad," he chuckled, "Never."


	50. An unlikely alliance

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: 50 chapters complete. It's been a long journey so far, and there's still so much further to go. So many more meetings between not only HTTYD, but GOT characters as well. There's still so many different interactions I would love to write, and any you want to see me include, I would love to hear your thoughts. Just writing these chapters now, I don't know why, but I like it that Snotlout isn't immediately against Hiccup. I've read so many fanfictions where the two are enemies and Snotlout is evil or jealous, but I like this way better. I like to think he sees Hiccup as what he wants to be, and looks up to him in a way, so I just love writing their interactions. This is especially important in this chapter, and shows they aren't too different after all :)**

 **Guest:** Spitelout probably deserves to die, but I don't think he is the worst out there. Believe me, the threat of Drago will soon have you hating him a lot more.

 **Guest:** You'll be glad to know, I have no plans on killing off Gobber any time soon. In my original draft, it was Gobber that was killed in the S2 finale, so I bet you're glad I didn't go down that path. The Ironborn are already being kicked back to the sea in S3 of thrones (Theon captured by Ramsey etc.) so I doubt their hold on Dragon's edge will be that secure.

* * *

 **Chapter 50: An unlikely alliance**

 _ **Astrid**_

The journey to the inn was a solemn as it was long. The four of us trudged across the heavy ground, the remnants of the snowfall of a few days ago now just soggy puddles soaking into my boots. Valka struggled, and by the time we reached the first sign of life after the castle, she looked as if she was about to faint. Luckily for us, the place was a large farm, and although reluctant at first, they allowed us to stay for a while to rest and recharge. For an overly-exorbitant price, they even sold us two of their horses, but the cost was the least on any of our minds. I rode with Valka, whereas Heather rode with Camicazi. That way we could react if either of those still suffering the effects of the poison started to feel unwell, or fell unconscious again. Surprisingly, the ride went without any hitches, but just being on a different horse just made me think about how scared Stormfly must be. All alone. They wouldn't be treating her well. _Just something else irreplaceable that I left behind._

About a dozen times I had to fight the urge to just turn the horse around and ride back towards Dragon's edge at full speed. _No. I need to protect them. He trusted me to protect them. I will not let him down. Heather and Valka will be safe._ Heather, though still weak at first, grew stronger, and by the time we had reached our destination in the early hours of the morning, flickers of her normal self were showing through. As we reached the inn, I jumped off the all black horse, holding my hand out to Valka who gracefully climbed down after. Heather and Camicazi dismounted their walnut-coloured mare and then we tied them up with the other horses in the makeshift stable. The inn itself was a large, thin, two story wooden building that looked like it was one gust of wind from collapsing. The roof seemed to be completely missing in parts, with gaping holes leaving the room underneath vulnerable to the elements. _A charming place, that's for sure._

Pushing open the heavy doors, the stench hit me almost immediately, and I had to resist the urge to throw up all over the grubby welcome mat. The smell, a mixture of blood and sick that was most likely the result off the previous night couldn't possibly be avoided. The only positive was that the place was now almost deserted, so we would had a clear path through. Seven empty tables sat in a random arrangement throughout, and the eighth only had two men on it who were engaged in an arm-wrestle. Thick wooden support beams poked up from the ground, but most were bent awkwardly and very few reached the roof exactly vertically above their base. _How is this place still standing?_ Disregarding all my objections, I began to walk forward. Carefully stepping over pools of I don't know what, we made our way towards the main bar. A small man, with no hair and a thin, grey pencil moustache welcomed us. Sort of, anyways. A slight flick of his eyes upwards, and a single grunt sounded, before he returned to monotonously polish what must be the only clean surface in the joint.

"Excuse me, Sir, we'd like to book two rooms for the next few nights. Are there any available?" I asked, in my most polite tone possible.

"These are the rules. You pay in advance. If you die, everything you own belongs to me. If you shit on the floor, you pay double," the man said gruffly, his nasally voice eerily similar to Mildew's. Although a bit taken back, and momentarily lost for words, the terms were agreed. I paid the man for the three nights, and he handed over the two keys. Battered, and cracked in so many places, it looked as if they had been in just about as many battles as us. "Up the stairs. Third on the right. Fourth on left. Have a nice stay."

With the words of the innkeeper behind us, the four of us climbed our way up the rickety steps. I passed the other key to Valka, before I carefully opened the door to mine and Heather's room. It was the definition of desolate. The single bed sat plainly against the sidewall, and that was the only thing in the entire room. The floorboards creaked as we walked across them, and the faint dripping from the ceiling had formed a puddle in the corner of the room. _It's better than nothing. At least we have a roof over our heads._

"You know I'm fine sleeping on the floor," Heather mumbled, "you can take the bed."

"You and your mother need the beds much more than I do. Stop being stubborn." I argued, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I laid my axe to lean against the side, as I pushed my hands down onto the mattress. It was firm, feeling more like a solid wooden block than anything comfortable, but it still beat laying on the ground. I allowed myself to fall back, letting my arms stretch wide, as I collapsed fully onto the bed. _I can take a moment to relax. Just a moment._

"Astrid, look at you. You've haven't slept a wink since we left the edge," Heather sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going to go check on Mum, you might as well get some sleep. You won't be useful to anyone if you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'm fine, I…"

"There's nothing more than can be done now. You know that. Do us both a favour, and just give yourself a break. Now all any of us can do is wait," Heather said softly, before she turned and headed for the door.

I saw her give me one last look, before she closed the door gently behind her, leaving me in almost darkness. I swiveled myself around, so I was laying the correct way on the bed. I sat up temporarily, pulling out the drawing from my pocket, before I pulled my coat off and allowed It to spiral into a pile on the floor. I unfolded the paper, and a sad smile crossed my lips. I stared at the smudge mark, where my tear drop had smeared the ink, all those months ago. I quickly folded it, clutching in in my palm, as I turned to lay on my side. "Now all I can do is wait," I whispered to myself, as my eyelids began to close.

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

"They'll only give me a minute lad, so I'll be quick," Gobber stated quickly, as he rushed into my cell. The burning pain erupted once more, but I pulled myself from the ground just in time for him to pull me into a hug. As I glanced over the smith's shoulder, three Ironborn men guarded the door, all eyeing with me with hostility, and with their weapons out, jut in case.

"It's great you to see you, Gobber, it is, but why are you here?" I asked with a smile.

The man's embrace only tightened, to a point equalling the bone-crushing ability of my dad. "Apart from to say thank you for you saving this old fool's life this morning, I just wanted to make sure yer alright?"

"Well, the company's not great, and I think I'm turning into even more of a fishbone, but apart from that, I can't complain," I grinned, before I realised I hadn't much time and had to rush to the more important questions. "They haven't caught them, have they? Please tell me they did get away?" I asked nervously.

"No-one's seen any sign of them, if yer on about who I think yer on about," Gobber nodded, finally releasing me from his hold.

"Thank the Gods. At least something positive came out of this," I said, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Lad," Gobber sighed, "I'll do all I can to help you, but don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" I exclaimed. "When have I ever done something stupid?"

He just looked at me with a blank expression, before pulling me into a hug again and whispering into my ear, "I know you want to stay and protect your people, but if you do get a chance to go… Go." He stared me in the eyes, as his hand brushed mine. His rough fingers were soon replaced by the cold of steel in my hand. My eyes must have shot open, but thankfully I was looking at him, out of view of the guards.

I clasped my fingers around the dagger, sliding it slowly into my back pocket, before I turned back to him, "I thought you told me not to do anything stupid," I chuckled, "But even if I could get out, I can't just leave you here."

"We will suffer with or without you here," he said gravely. "But if you are no longer their prisoner, the people here can fight back and not have to worry about you getting hurt for it. They all appreciate how much you have done for them, and they won't hate you for leaving. If you do get a chance, go find Stoick. Bring him back here, and together, you can shove these scum back to the sea where they belong," Gobber laughed, releasing me again and nodding.

"RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! CLEAR OUT!" Ordered one of the guards.

"You get a chance, you go," Gobber said under his breath one last time, as he started walking backwards out of the cell. I fell backwards, dropping against the back wall, as he was shoved by two of the guards out and away from the cells. I subconsciously fiddled with the blade's handle, closing my eyes and thinking of how I could get out. His words rebounded over and over again in my mind, and I nodded to myself. _If I get a chance, I will go. Then I will come back with full force, and they will suffer._

* * *

 _ **Snotlout**_

"Right. I'll just go and get my father then," I stated coldly to the guards, "I'm sure he would love to be woken up at this time at night, just because two of his men are incompetent."

"But. My Lord…" One of the guards protested. "Okay then, it's settled, I'll go and get him. I'm sure he will be very lenient with your punishments," I pressured them, and started to turn around. They looked across at each other nervously, and I could see the panic on their faces.

"No. You don't have to do that," the other man called out. "Go through." I nodded at him with a straight face, but the moment I'd got past them, a victorious smile crossed my lips. _I suppose this does work better than yelling at them._

Past the guards, it was only ten or so steps until I was infront of the cell. "Can you give us some privacy?" I asked, but with a tone telling both men it was more of a command than a question. One of them raised his hand slightly to object, but immediately put it back down to his side. A few seconds of intense staring followed, but reluctantly the two men turned and headed up the steps. I kept my eyes only on them, as they ascended the stairs, and bit by bit their outlines were lost to the darkness.

I swivelled back to face the cell, where I expected to see Hiccup sleeping. But instead, he was just staring at me, as he rested with his back to the wall. He was spinning the bracelet thing around on his wrist, just above the jagged red marks, where the handcuffs had obviously been clamped too hard. He sat with one leg fully outstretched, while his other was bent so his knee was up to chest. He looked at me curiously, "I didn't expect to see you again. Especially after what happened today."

"Especially after that, I had to come. I thought it'd be best if I came late, that way I could give you this," I smiled. Careful not to unfasten it too quickly to dislodge what was pressed against my chest, I unwrapped my thick cloak slowly and plucked the sketchbook out.

His eyes lit up, "You actually brought it!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" I smiled. He slowly began to shuffle himself forward, wincing with every movement of his right leg. "Do you want me to get you something for the pain?"

"Nah, I'm good," he grunted, "Mildew, the old bastard, he's probably pushed back recovery for a week or so, but I can manage. I always have." With almost animalistic sounds as he pushed himself towards me, he hauled himself forward until he had made it to the front corner. Sitting unceremoniously with his back to right side of the cell, he gripped a bar strongly with his left hand, as he breathed heavily to manage the pain. I didn't know what to say, and just stood awkwardly in silence for a few seconds, before he spoke again, "We don't have to be enemies, you know."

"I didn't think we were. I've tried as much as I can to help you," I snapped, pulling the book back closer to my chest.

He just began to laugh, "No. I didn't mean you and me. I meant the Haddocks and the Jorgensons in general. It doesn't make sense."

I inched closer to the bars, slowly beginning to sit down opposite him, "What do you mean?"

"Our two houses at war. It's ridiculous. We share blood for fuck sake!" He growled, his knuckles glowing white as he clenched the bar.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed loudly. "Since when?"

He must have seen the confusion in my eyes, as his anger seemed to fade, "You don't know?" I shook my head, as he pursed his lips and looked at the ground. "It was one of the first things I was taught. Where we came from. Our history. But I'm not surprised your father never mentioned it. I suppose it would be hard for him to tell you that the founder of House Haddock… He was a Jorgenson."

"No. No. He would have told me. He would have said something. Surely." I argued.

"It was a dark time in the history of your House. It nearly fell completely," he informed casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Tell me more," I urged him, "what happened?"

"If you go all those years back, there was one man who appears in both our histories. We both descended from him. He had two sons, and one of them was the founder of my house. My ancestor didn't agree with the Ironborn ways, whereas yours lived only for the reaving, raping and pillaging. When Aegon Targaryen came, one brother, my ancestor, he had enough of the fighting. He took his men and left the Iron Islands, starting new in the North with a new name, and he never looked back. The brother you descended from, he wasn't as wise. Both he and his father fought the Targaryens, and they didn't survive Aegon's conquest. All that remained of the mighty House Jorgenson was his infant son," he informed me, as I just sat there wide-eyed with my mouth open.

"I've never heard of any of that," I admitted weakly, still trying to get my head around it all. _Me and Hiccup, we're distant family. Like great great great great great cousins or something? How the fuck has this been hidden away?_

"It was probably erased from your history. Definitely not something to look back on with pride." He sighed heavily, "Listen to me. The longer you stay here, the greater the chances both our houses will be gone come winter. You better believe that if anything happens to me, my father will not stop until your future is gone as well."

"Believe me, the last thing I want is mutual destruction," I reassured him, "Why do you think I'm down here?"

"To give me that book, I thought," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, the book," I laughed, "here you go." I carefully slotted it through the space between the bars, and he reached forward and grabbed it, before resting it on his lap. I continued to stare at the cover for a few seconds, and he must have noticed, as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "The dragon," I blurted out, "Why the dragon? If Aegon and his dragons killed most of your founder's family, why would he use it as his sigil?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said eagerly, with a wide smile. "My dad told me a bit about our history last year, but I was still interested, so I went through all the castle records to find out more. Turns out the founder of House Haddock married with a Targaryen Princess. Tell me honestly, if your wife is from a family that is known to ride the fire-breathing lizards, I guess it's only realistic that they chose a dragon for the sigil."

"I suppose," I said hesitantly, "so that means your part Targaryen as well."

He abruptly opened the book, and flicked through the pages, until he reached the one he was aiming for. "I think I'm just a slight bit more than part Targaryen. My mother is one," he grinned, pointing to the drawing near the end of the book.

"I was wondering who that was," I mumbled thoughtlessly, and he snapped his eyes up towards me judgmentally. "What? I had to make sure there wasn't a lock-picking set in there. I'm not totally stupid."

"I never said you were. The fact you're down here might just mean you're the least stupid Ironborn here. You can't win this war. I promise you that."

I shook my head furiously, "Please can we not talk about the war any longer. I've had enough of that from my father. Can we talk about something that doesn't involve death?" I asked, eyeing down at the book in his hands.

"You're really interested in this?" Hiccup asked, motioning to the book. I nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, if you insist." He slowly turned so that we could both see the drawings. "Like I said before, this is my mother, Valka. I really hope she does get to see Dad again." Before I could ask questions, he flicked over to the drawing of the stunning girl with the black braid. "This is my sister, Heather. If you couldn't tell already by my rant yesterday, Mildew poisoned her, and she wasn't even awake when I sent them all away. I hope she's alright," he trailed off sadly.

"Sent them away?" I questioned.

"You really think I'd keep the people I care most about here, to be used as bargaining chips? Where they could be beaten, raped, even killed. When I said to Mildew that you wouldn't find them, I wasn't lying. You won't find them," he stated bluntly.

"Does that include this blonde girl?" I asked, as he was about to turn to the last few pages page. Only then did I see his hands slightly shaking. "Is she the one Mildew called a whore?"

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE!" He immediately roared, curling his fist into a ball.

"Okay. Okay," I backtracked, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. Is she your wife or something?

"She's something, that's for sure," he sighed, resting his head back against the bars and closing his eyes. "It's complicated. If you gave it six months, maybe a year, we could have got there. But no. Your stupid father on his idiotic revenge mission just had to go and ruin it didn't he? Just had to go and smash everything we'd built. For what?"

"The reasons are hardly important now," I sighed, "it's happened, as hard as it is, you need to get over it. There's nothing you can do. I'm giving you as much as I can here, just…"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU CAN GIVE, SNOTLOUT. IT'S WHAT YOU TOOK THAT MATTERS," he bellowed angrily, allowing the book to fall onto his lap as he gripped the bars with both hands. "You can let me out and actually make a difference, then you can say that you helped me.

"I can't do that."

"Then why are you still here? If you let me out now, I can still get to them. I can stop all this suffering. Just let me get back to them," he pleaded

"You leave like this, with your leg like that, you'll be dead in days. You can't even walk on it, never mind ride. It's not happening," I said firmly.

"You think a dodgy knee will stop me getting back to my family, and the woman I love? THINK AGAIN!" Hiccup protested, attempting to lift himself to his feet.

"Hiccup, don't." I said strongly, but that didn't stop him from using the bars as his support, as he pulled himself to his feet. I followed him in standing up, shaking my head at how stubborn he was being. _I should just leave now, that way he won't do any more damage to himself._

Standing firmly on one foot, but putting as little weight as possible on the other, he finally stood up tall, towering over me by at least half a foot. "See, I'm fine," he huffed through grated teeth.

"You're not fine. You need to rest. Putting too much pressure on that is not good. You'll lose the foot if you keep putting pressure on it like this. You've already lost a lot of blood. This is not a good idea," I said firmly.

"Lose the foot? Stop overexaggerating. I would never lose the foot!" He laughed, before he put a hand through the bars and onto my shoulder, "You want to leave here, just as much as I do. I can see it in your eyes. You get me out of this cell, I can get you out of this castle."

"No," I rejected instantly. _I have to stay here. I have to. But why? Just to sit and watch Dad and Viggo make all these people's lives a misery. Maybe I should have gone with Dagur after all._ "No," I repeated again. "I have to stay here to stop them from making life here unbearable. I won't just run away."

"The longer I stay here like this, the worse it will get for these people. They know if they step out of line, or try to fight back, your father would be happy to show them my head on a spike," he told me in a hushed voice.

"He wouldn't do that. Not now. I'll stay and make sure it won't happen," I protested again.

"If that's your choice," Hiccup sighed, turning and hopping slowly to the back of the cell, before slumping against the wall. "You are mistaking a mistake, my friend. Staying here will only make things spiral until you get in too deep. Just come and get me when you realise that. I'll be waiting."

He flicked through the pages of his sketchbook, now ignoring my presence, and I just stood there unsure of what to do. I eventually pulled a small pot of ink and a quill to write with out of one of my pockets. "Don't you want these? You can hardly draw things with only your fingers?"

He raised his eyes from the pages, "Thank you, but I didn't ask for this so I can draw."

"Then why did you ask for it?" I challenged him.

"Because if I am to die here. I want to remember the faces of the people that mean the most to me. It looks like I'll be here a while." His eyes immediately flicked back down to the book, and he reached a hand out to softly touch the page with cupped fingers. _Well, now this conversation is over._ I leaned down, and reached a hand through the bars, placing the drawing tools just on the inside of the cell. With that done, I gave him one last look, and then I turned away to leave. _It had to be done,_ I told myself, as I left the cells behind me. As _much as I want to, I can't leave. Dad would call me a traitor. He'd name Viggo his heir. No. This way is better. I hope so, anyway. It can't get as bad as he says. It can't._


	51. Turning point

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: And now, S3 is fully being kicked off. The next chapter after this will be the first for some of our other characters :)**

 **Guest:** With Hiccup's luck, he may full well have jinxed the foot ;)

 **Sam Hill:** Yeah, I will be starting the lore after S3. That bit in the last chapter was just a little teaser for it.

 **Odinson:** Nice suggestion, I could see that being quite a funny spectacle. Daenerys has already eaten a raw horse heart, what harm can a raw fish do.

 **Guest:** I'm going to have Mildew's book be a version of the book of dragons, but maybe it could be given to Dany as a present later on.

 **Guest:** Yeah, it does! Dagur and Heather are related, but I think the brother/sister relation they have is more important and will be expanded upon in later seasons.

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Turning point**

 _ **Snotlout**_

Tension hung in the air, drowning the castle in a permanent state of turmoil. For two weeks I simply watched, as Hiccup's prophecy seemed to be coming true. More and more miniature revolts were springing up, as people cracked under the almost barbaric rule of my father and Viggo. The two of them seemed to be having the best time of their lives, living a life of luxury as others slaved day and night in their service. Back-breaking work with little rest and scraps to eat is the reality for most of the inhabitants of Dragon's edge, and tempers flared up on both sides. Workers who refused to do their job were publicly whipped, or just thrown into a cell. Although Dad dragged Hiccup from his cell out infront of his people and got him to order the people to stand down, it seemed the wheels were already in motion. A few times Dad went too far, just to prove a point, but he fortunately hasn't given Viggo free reign to torture Hiccup. _Not yet anyway._

The first major sign that things were starting to spiral out of control came a few days ago. A young servant couple tried to escape, and although they did manage to make it out of the gates, they were ridden down and brought back before they had even got out of sight of the castle. The people were begging Dad for mercy, but he instead decided to execute them. Not only that, but he then placed their heads on spikes, and put them on full show above the castle's gates as a warning. It was no surprise this caused nothing but retaliation. We awoke the next morning to the news four of our men had got their throats slit in their sleep. Dad was furious, and soon enough he was allowing Viggo to take people at well to 'interrogate' them. The more of their people that disappeared with Viggo, or that were executed, the more sprang up to resist Ironborn rule. Even with over a hundred armed men inside their walls, they fought back, and all out war only grew more and more imminent. The castle was a boiling cauldron, frothing and fizzing faster with every clash, and soon it was going to boil over the sides. Then there would be no going back.

This day was just another one like usual. Cold and miserable. I visited Hiccup in the morning, but he was fast asleep, murmuring a woman's name. I decided to let him rest, and vowed to check in on him tomorrow instead. The rest of the day passed slowly, and was far from uneventful. Mildew had riled up half of the castle, so it seemed, and only our timely intervention stopped the mob from tearing him limb from limb. The old man was wearing everyone's patience down, and even Dad was starting to regret helping him at all. I asked why we were even still keeping the maester around, and all Dad said was that Mildew may still be needed, but once his use has expired, he wouldn't see the next sunrise. By late afternoon, a billowing smoke filled the air, and we ran across to find someone had set the empty stables ablaze. It took us until sunset to finally quell the flames, even with most of our men working on it, but now the only fire appeared to be in my father's eyes.

I was preparing for bed, when a knock at my door startled me into action. I sighed heavily, yawning a few times, as I made my way to the door. I opened it up, to reveal a soldier just standing there motionless, a face straight and void of emotion.

"Yes?" I asked him groggily, as he just stood idly at the door.

"You have been summoned to the council chambers, Lord Spitelout's orders," he stated bluntly. _God, what is now? What couldn't wait until morning?_ I shuffled my feet in frustration, but sighed and nodded to him.

"I'll be right there," I replied coldly. The man briskly mirrored my nod, and then span and rushed off down the corridor. I let out a deep breath, as I trudged back across the room and haphazardly fitted my armour back on. I headed for the door, but rushed back to pick up my hammer before I left. _You can never be too careful._ I whistled absent-mindedly as I trotted through the castle. Down empty corridors, and down dim-lit staircases, I could hear my dad's voice from a mile away. The heated debate was already raging when the sound of shouting guided me to the room, and I slowly pushed the door open to reveal my father and Viggo stood at opposite sides of the large, black rock table staring each other down.

"Brother, I know you'll make the smart choice, and agree with me on this most pressing issue," Viggo smirked, gesturing for me to come towards him, as if I was a dog to come on command. I stood stiffly in the doorway, as both the men's stares were trained firmly on me.

"Not that I don't like late night yelling competitions, but could you at least tell me what this is all about?" I grumbled as I took a few steps inside the room. Spitelout let out a deep grunt, snapping his head back around to the table and slamming his fist on the desk.

"We need to end this now!" He exclaimed. "These people will not defy my rule any longer. I will see to it that they lose all hope, and then they will serve me as they should be already.

I took a few further steps inside the room until I was stood with my hands on the table, with the two men on either side. "If you want them to work with you, I know where to start," I proclaimed.

Viggo let out a slight chuckle, "Oh, do enlighten us with your wisdom, Snotlout." Dad gave him a deadly stare, and Viggo quickly diverted from his smug smile, to his usual unreadable blank expression. Dad's gaze soon turned to me, and although he didn't say a word, a single nod told me he still wanted to hear what I had to say. _No pressure, Snotlout, no pressure._

"Just give them Mildew," I said calmly. "The people blame him as much for their predicament as much as they blame us. They hate him probably more than us. He has fulfilled his purpose, now he is just creating more and more problems. It's time for him to go."

"We've already discussed this, and that is not an option," Dad grated through his teeth. "If we do as you say, it is only a temporary solution. We need something permanent that will crush any Northern resistance."

Viggo sauntered around the table, placing a lazy arm around my shoulder, "And that's where you come in, Snotlout. We're here to discuss the fate of Lord Haddock, and we only thought it fair you get a vote," Viggo grinned. His eyes sparkled with desire. A sinister longing that could mean nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Me?" I asked warily.

"Of course, Snotlout, we all value your opinion," Viggo said flatly, but without a single drop of sincerity.

"What are the options?" I finally asked. Dad pressed both his palms into the edge of the table as he leaned against it, and although the eight foot table was joined to the floor, I swear it moved as he put all his weight against it.

"We kill him," he stated bluntly. He didn't blink, or pause, and his face was set in stone. "We should take him out into the yard at dawn. We should get every person in the castle to watch as I take his head myself. There will be no-one wanting to resist us, as we put it on a spike above the gates." He looked to me for assurance, and I just nodded blankly. _This can't be happening._

"However," Viggo started, tightening his hold on my shoulder, "I would like to suggest an alternate course of action. I know you're fond of the boy, Brother, and I don't hold that against you, but at least my way, the Lord may survive another day."

I shrugged his arm from my shoulder and pushed him away. "One, I am not fond of the boy. Two, I am not your brother. Three, I doubt your alternative is any better than death, it is just prolonging the inevitable, and when you get bored you will just kill him anyway," I snapped.

"You hurt me, Snotlout, you know my methods work," he laughed. "I did good work on that Thorston girl. Ryker has already cracked, and he will be at my command when we return home. It won't take much to break this… Hiccup," he spat, as if the name was poison on his tongue.

"This… Hiccup, as you say, bested you in combat and almost killed you. I think you're just seeking Vengeance, and torturing him will barely get the people to settle down, will it?. If anything, it'll only make things worse," I growled in disgust. He shot me an angry scowl, turning his back on me and walking away, shaking his head.

With my body turned to watch Viggo trail off to the corner of the room, I didn't see the hand come through the air until it struck me. Dad's swing was fast and firm, as he patted me so hard on the back it felt like someone had clubbed me between the shoulder blades. I turned to see a wide smile on his face, as he raised one hand and clenched it into a victorious fist. "I knew I could rely on you, Son. I knew you'd agree my way was the right way. It's settled then, Hiccup Haddock dies at dawn." He hooked an arm around me, practically pulling me with him as we left the room. I just walked, barely hearing the words coming out of his mouth as my mind seemed to combust. _This can't be happening. What have I done…_

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

Two weeks of sitting and waiting. Two weeks of broken hope. Looking through the crowds for the one face that would make everything okay. Watching for silhouettes in the dark and hoping the right outline would finally come into view. But as days passed, the sliver of faith we still held was fading. At the start, everyone would spend the time telling stories of times when things were simpler. Happier times and beloved memories. Camicazi would tell us about growing up in her village, and how she met Hiccup all those years ago. Heather talked about her life in Volantis, as well as how she will need to make a thousand apologies to my brother when she finally gets back to her husband. Valka would speak about her life on Dragon's edge before Robert's rebellion, of her and Stoick, and her baby boy. But now there is only silence. There are no more stories. You don't even have to listen hard to hear Valka weeping in the room just a bit across the hall. Now we have to move on. Somehow, we all just have to leave it behind. To leave and not turn back.

I sat silently on the edge of the bed, staring aimlessly at the floor with my head in my hands. This place that should have been our stay for a few days is now somewhere no-one wanted to leave. We all agreed to stay a few days later than we first planned, but a few days soon turned into a week, and even now we're still here. Still trapped by the shreds of belief that there is a good reason he hasn't come. _A reason besides the one that means he could never come._ A faint murmuring snapped me from my stupor, and I swivelled to see Heather rubbing her eyes as she sat upright.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I mumbled, as I roughly brushed my fringe to one side, but still rested the hand on my forehead.

"You didn't. Not really," she said with a light smile. I turned and tried to reciprocate it, but I couldn't even force it out. "Are we still going then?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, speaking so quietly it was barely above a whisper, "We can't wait here forever. I'll get you to your dad, and then I'm going home."

"What?" She exclaimed. "No. I'm not leaving you. Where you go, I go. I'll go back with you."

"No, Heather. You stay with your family, I'll stay with mine," I sighed heavily.

"But we are family, aren't we, Sister?" She asked with big pleading eyes.

"We are," I smiled, as she grasped my hand in hers. "But I just want to go home now. I miss my brother. I miss my parents," I admitted, before mumbling under my breath, "I should never have left them."

"Don't say that!" She suddenly growled, punching me in the shoulder with her other hand.

"It's the truth!" I snapped back.

"It's not the truth, and you know it," she said coldly, "Don't you even fucking try to say that you wished you never came. Don't you dare!"

I sprung from the bed, walking in a straight line until my forehead rested on the wall opposite. "If I didn't come, I wouldn't have to feel like this," I said weakly, forcing back the unspent tears.

"Astrid, you're taking all the wrong things from this," Heather said softly, and the creaking of the bed was soon followed by the soft taps of bare feet on the wooden floor as she walked towards me. "If you only remember the bad, then bad is what you will feel. There's plenty of reasons why he hasn't come. One of the last things he asked of you was for you to be happy, you won't be happy if you keep blaming yourself."

"Then how can I be happy?" I asked strongly, turning to face her. "You know what's going to happen when I get home, right? Give it a year, two tops, I'll be sold off like a prize horse to some random Lord here or there. The nights will pass in that stranger's bed, and all I'll think about is what I'm missing. If I never went with you, I could have been satisfied to just lump it, but now, how can I possibly do that?"

She stepped forward, pulling me into a tight hug. "Because you're a Hofferson and your… I mean, our, House words are 'No turning back.' Don't go back, be this better person this last year has made you."

"But I can't be this better person without…" I started, but the door slammed open and a withered looking Valka came in, a look of panic across her face.

"…SHE'S GONE. CAMICAZI IS GONE!" She said with wide eyes, as she gestured towards her room and headed towards it. Me and Heather soon rushed after her, and when we reached her doorway, she pointed to a small piece of paper folded in half on the top of the bedpost. I quickly rushed over, opening it to reveal a short message scribbled in the untidiest of handwriting.

 _To all of you,_

 _Please don't follow me, I'll be long gone when you see this._

 _I know you have to go to your families, but I can't not know the truth._

 _I have to find out if I've got anything left to go home to._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Camicazi._

"When did you find this?" I asked tentatively.

"Only a minute ago," Valka answered quietly. "I had no idea she was even planning to leave. Should we go after her?"

"You read this. She knows this landscape better than us. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be," I answered sadly. We stood there in silence for a few seconds, before I finally turned back to look at them. "Are we actually ready to leave?"

"No," Valka whimpered, shaking her head, "I'll never be ready to leave, but we have to go. Stoick needs to know the truth. He needs to know our son is…" She paused, and only tears fell instead of words spoken.

Heather just ran up to hug her, "Don't cry Mum, please, don't cry." I caught her attention and mouthed to her that I was going to get the horses ready. She nodded her thanks to me with teary eyes, before she returned to comforting her mother.

I slipped out of the room, then down the corridor and the stairs. The innkeeper barely spared me a look up as I walked straight out of the main door. The harsh cold struck me, and I pulled my fur hood firmly up over my head to shield my ears from the numbing wind. Both horses were accounted for, as I reached the stables, and I untied them quickly despite my frozen fingers. I leisurely led them out to the front, and just stood there staring over the slightly snow-covered hills. _Last chance, Hiccup, come on. Gods I hope Cami finds you, wherever you are._ I mounted the same horse I had come to the inn on, and before I realised it, Heather had swung herself onto the other one, just infront of her mother. One final glimpse back was all I spared, before I tapped lightly on the mare's side and we set off. All I can do is move forward. _No turning back._

* * *

 _ **Hiccup**_

"You better not have been lying when you said you knew a way out," Snotlout hissed, dragging me to my feet. I wearily opened one eye, only to see the unlocked cell door behind the stocky figure infront of me.

"Snotlout, what are you? Ohhh. Better late than never, I suppose," I grinned, but his face remained still and serious. "To answer you, no, I wasn't lying, I can get us both out." He nodded in relief, and pulled a bag from his shoulder. It opened as it hit the floor, to reveal a familiar set of armour and weapons.

"Thought you might need these," he grinned. A wide smile crept across my face as I rummaged through the pack.

"How did you?" I asked, as I quickly slotted my armour on and fitted the two swords at my waist. I hastily shoved on the pair of boots and the black cloak, before slotting the helmet on as well.

"They were all taken before they locked you down here. And for the rest, I just figured you'd need the other clothes so you wouldn't freeze to death. Now can we just get out of here," he said, the urgency flickering in his eyes. I nodded, quickly stuffing my sketchbook in the sack, before I slung it over my shoulder.

He rushed out and I followed as quickly as I could. The pain in my knee still present, but easily shoved to the back of my mind as I pointed the direction we needed to go. But before we even moved five feet from my cell, The sound of clapping stopped us in our tracks. We looked back to the steps. Two guards were lying unconscious, unceremoniously sprawled face down over the bottom few steps, but walking over them was the man I'd come to know as Viggo. _If only my sword had been an inch lower those weeks ago. I should have ended him then._

"Bravo, Brother," he grinned, looking over the two guards at his feet, "You managed to knock these two fools out without them warning anyone. I'm surprised. After all, you were too ignorant to realise I have been tracking you since our little meeting earlier. Come on, going into the armoury to fetch his weapons and armour. I expected better of you, Brother."

"I am not your Brother!" Snotlout scowled, drawing his hammer out as Viggo reached the bottom step and strolled towards us.

"Trust me," I whispered in Snotlout's ear, before I dragged him infront of me and held a sword at his throat. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was building on his brow. _Please trust me. I need you to trust me for this to work._ I stared over the man's shoulder to eye Viggo. _Why is he alone? Is he that cocky he thinks he can take both of us alone? No. He thinks he's got us trapped down here. He thinks he's in control._ "Back away, or I slice his throat open," I growled at him, but he continued to advance. _Keep coming Viggo. Keep coming._ "I'm warning you, do you want to see him die?"

Viggo's laugh echoed all around. He wasn't wearing his mask, and the torches only emphasised the scarred half of his face, as his lips twisted into a crooked smile. "He's dead anyway. The traitor always dies, you must know that." His heavy boots rung out against the hard rock floor, as he advanced closer and closer. "After our first encounter, I expected more of you, Hiccup. I thought you may be a worthy adversary, but after this, maybe I was wrong. I mean, of all the idiots you choose to get on your side, you cho… AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Viggo's monologue was interrupted by his piercing scream, as he rocked back. Gobber's dagger had whistled through the air from the tips of my fingers and implanted firmly into his shoulder blade. The metal stuck deep, immobilising his sword hand, and leaving him no option but to flee. His cries for reinforcements soon followed, but we would already be long gone by then.

I hastily withdrew my sword from Snotlout's neck, who stood motionless, and blinking profusely. "Don't just stand there. Come on!" I urged him, dragging his arm to the other side of the prison. The narrow exit was nothing more than a dead end to most, but with the right choices at each turn, it would lead exactly where we needed to go.

"What? How? Dagger? How long?" Snotlout babbled, as I had to practically pull him along.

"I've had it for weeks, but I haven't needed to use it. I tried it on the lock of the cell, but I couldn't get it open. After that I just sat and waited for you to make the right choice. But why now? Why tonight?" I asked with curiosity, as I led him through the seemingly endless maze of tunnels.

He shuffled through the narrow passageways behind me, and his breathing was so heavy it was like he was going to combust. "They were going to kill you tomorrow. Just to prove a point. I couldn't let them happen."

"Thank you," I replied genuinely, looking back at him with gratitude.

We wound our way through half-collapsing passageways and narrow crevasses, until we finally reached the entrance to the crypts. I said a silent thank you to the Gods that I'd remembered the right way, and then I turned back to Snotlout. With a serious glare I stared at him, "Promise you will never tell anyone of this. You will forget how you managed to get out of the castle. Am I clear?"

"I promise," he answered firmly, "Just get me out of here." I nodded, and we squeezed through. I had my head down and was walking at full pace, but he was just looking around, seemingly intrigued that all of this was hidden so far under the castle. Hitting the junction stopped me in my tracks. He was so caught up, he just walked straight into the back of me, nearly knocking us both to the floor. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, holding his hands up, "which way is it?" I veered right, but I couldn't stop my eyes from staring at the middle pathway. The _Dragon eggs. I can't just leave them here. But I can't take them with me. No. They are safer here. When I return, when we take the castle back, then I can finally see what I'm dealing with. I promise I'll be back for them. They won't sit here in the dark for much longer. I know they won't!_

The right path led us out of the castle, and the warmth of the tunnel was replaced by the bitterness of the Northern cold. I took a shaky look back at Dragon's edge. Darkness shrouded the castle, but its outline was clear to see. The Jorgenson banner hung proudly above my home, and I had to take a deep breath to collect myself. _This is what they saw. Those weeks ago when they came out here before the battle. They saw the Ironborn raise their banner. They saw mine fall._ Snotlout stumbled out after me, and I quickly scattered the vines to re-cover the entrance, before I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't want you to become an exile. I didn't want you to lose your family because of me."

"They're not my family," he proclaimed unflinchingly, "My only family left is my actual brother."

"If you need somewhere to go, you can come with me if you want. We can head South together. I'm sure my father would be that grateful you helped me that he would give you a small keep, a nice bit of land. You could start anew," I proposed.

He seemed to consider it, but eventually shook his head, "I can't. What my people have done to yours. There's no going back from that. I can't go South."

"Then where will you go?" I asked, and he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know exactly."

"If you want to be safe, head North. I've got a friend in the Watch, tell him I sent you, you'll have a good life there."

"No," he shook his head again, "I know where I'm going, but I don't know, where, I'm going. If that makes any sense," he smiled.

"Not really," I laughed, "I have no idea what you mean."

"I'm going to find my brother. That's where I'm going. I just don't know where he is. All I can do is hope I guess," he said with a bright shine in his eyes.

I reached out an arm, and without hesitation he reached his own out and locked it with mine. "Then it appears that this is it. Thank you for your help, I just hope it isn't too late. I wish you the best in finding your brother."

"And you too with your family," he grinned, "And if we do meet again, can you promise me that that girl of yours won't attack me. I don't want this beautiful nose to end up like Mildew's."

"All I can say is I'll try," I replied with a wide smile.

"Good enough for me," he chuckled, "Farewell Haddock."

"And you, Jorgenson."

With that, he headed in one direction, and I headed in the other. As I walked my path, I took time to look back, until his black cloak had blended him into the night. My eyes flicked back to Dragon's edge. The seat of our House for hundreds of years that is now ruled by two monsters. _I will be back. And I will take it back, one way or the other._ Although I kept wanting to look at what I was leaving behind, I forced myself to look forward. _I just hope they haven't given up on me. At least I know where they'll be. Dad, I'm on my way…_


	52. Wonders of the East

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Recap for Fishlegs' last chapter (I know it's been a while, but there's a 3 month time gap between the end of is last chapter and the end of this one): They have just been attacked by White walkers, so Fish and Eret head to Essos in an attempt to get help and raise awareness about the threat that looms beyond the wall.**

 **Guest:** This is chapter 5 of Season 3. Season 2 ended with the Jorgenson assault on Dragon's edge (chapter 47). This season will probably be 20-30 chapters, just like the last 2.

 **Odinson:** I've already got something planned for the name of the Jorgenson/Haddock brothers for the lore, but if I can fit these names in somewhere else I will do.

 **Guest:** Yeah, the red wedding is in season 3, and unfortunately it looks like Hiccup is running straight towards it.

 **Guest:** Stoick currently has the Haddock family sword, 'Skullcrusher,' and I don't see why it couldn't look like what you suggested. I'll get round to describing it when Stoick comes back into the fold later this season.

 **Guest:** House Hofferson doesn't have any Valerian steel, yet…

 **Guest:** This is season 3, what we're in now. Things that are happening during this season on Thrones: Dany's assault of Slaver's bay, Red wedding, Theon captured, Jon climbs wall with wildlings, mutiny at Craster's keep. Tyrion marries Sansa.

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Wonders of the East**

 **Fishlegs**

Months at sea with skimps of rations had left me as gaunt as I'd ever been. The meagre rations Eret had stored in his boat quickly withered quickly, and only the sheer luck of signalling a passing merchant vessel probably saved us from starvation. We hopped from boat to boat, stowing away when necessary, but eventually we stood exactly where we needed to be. The mighty Titan of Braavos stood proudly infront of us, as our boat bobbed towards it. Its size left me speechless, as its giant figure towered into the sky above us. I couldn't take my eyes off it, even as the fishing vessel trudged slowly threw the gap in the rocks. Finally, I looked back down, and the full scale of the free city came into view.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Eret exclaimed, as we moved from the front to the side the boat.

"You could say that," I responded breathlessly.

We dropped down from the main deck onto a small row boat, and Eret guided us in to port. The streets buzzed with life, and there wasn't a quite spot anywhere in view. Traders selling every possible good you could imagine lined the pathways, and traffic both on land and on the water was far greater than I'd ever seen anywhere before. The oars cut crisply, causing gentle ripples, as we hastily approached the bank. I threw the rope, hooking us to land, and pulling us until the wooden boat grazed the stone. Dropping my hands to my waist and clutching them together, Eret placed his foot on my palms to boost him enough to climb onto land. I passed up the bare amount of belongings we had, in a grubby brown sack, and then I clutched onto his outstretched hand as he leaned down towards the boat. Planting my foot firmly into a groove in the light grey rock, I held his arm firmly as our joint effort dragged me up over the top as well.

"I have missed solid land," I smiled, as I took a few steps and took in the surroundings.

"Don't get used to it," Eret shrugged, "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary." His shoulders were stiff, as he leaned over and tied the boat firmly to the makeshift peg, mooring it securely.

"Are you sure they will be okay with you just leaving after this? And are you sure they won't just kill me on site?" I asked timidly.

He offered a broad smile, standing back to full height and draping an arm across my shoulder. "I promise, nothing will happen to you," he said confidently, offering me a reassuring smile.

Still not totally convinced, but at least a little less nervous, I gave him a slight nod. We passed slickly through the market, dodging wave after wave on oncoming commerce. The end was just in sight, when something on one of the far stalls caught my eye. _I need that._ I tapped Eret on the shoulder and then gestured with my head which direction I wanted to go. I heard him sigh, but I had already wiggled past a dozen people to approach the stall. A tall, wide-shouldered man with dark brown hair greeted me warmly as I advanced. The wide selection of luxury furs and leathers had me hooked, but one specific piece almost had me salivating. A large light brown fur tunic, with a dark brown cloak around the neck and shoulders built in, was hung proudly, as if it was calling itself to me. Sleeveless, but with a thick pair of forearm-length sleeves to match, it was perfect. I purchased the set, as well as a pair of leather boots with fur tips and then I dropped them into the bag and slung It over my shoulder.

"Really?" Eret asked, eyebrow raised. "I thought you had no money."

"Secret stash," I admitted in a high pitched voice, opening the cloak to show the small bag at my waist. "I couldn't resist, it's just like the one I had when I was I younger. I just wanted something to remind me of home."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Eret grinned, hands up in the air.

I swivelled around the corner, and kept going until I found somewhere secluded where I could change. I carefully removed the night's watch cloak, replacing it with the tunic and then tying my belt around the outside. I looked down with a wide smile and I was practically bouncing. I skipped out, almost crashing into Eret who just let out a light chuckle before moving on. The rest of the walk to the destination was almost silent, and Eret's relaxed walk soon morphed into a tense march. His eyes fixed on the large double doors and he let out a deep, heavy sigh, "Here we go."

The House of black and white looked like an enormous temple, cloaked in secrecy. Thick stone pillars guarded the entrance to either side, and the doors themselves were double, or even triple my height. Eret slowly climbed the stairs, and he paused before he took the final step and knocked heavily on the white door. Minutes must have passed, and I was almost starting to believe all this had been a waste, but the creaking of the wood instantly drew me back to reality. The opened door revealed the shape of a frail elderly man, with skin as black as charcoal. He paced towards us, each step barely half a foot further than the last, as he hobbled slowly to meet us.

"What can I do for you?" He croaked out, reaching a weak, shaking hand out.

"Valar Morghulis," Eret responded firmly, taking the old man's hand and placing a single iron coin in his palm.

"Valar Dohaeris," the old man responded firmly, with a nod of the head all too sharp for someone of his age. The man receded back towards the doors, and Eret gave me a comforting smile. He followed the old man, who's light steps had turned into heavy paces as he retreated within the confines of the building. Eret calmly walked after the man, entering the temple without a look back. _I trust him. This will be alright._ I pursued them, taking strides towards the door, but as the tip of my boot was about to cross the line and enter the temple, a white hand reached out and blocked me.

"This is a holy place," the man said in a deep voice. It wasn't the man from before, and it wasn't Eret either, or at least it wasn't the same face. The face that I was staring at was someone in their mid-thirties with light ginger hair and pale skin. _How do they do that? Wait. Is this Eret? Gods this is so weird. Just get me out of here as soon as possible._ I physically shivered as the man's hand contorted into a shape like an eagle's talons and five fingers pressed against my chest. "You are not welcome here."

I stood there in silence, and without warning, the door slammed right infront of me. "Well, at least I'm not going in there to be sacrificed," I murmured quietly to myself, turning around and plonking myself on the top step. I reached into my pouch on my waist and pulled out a set of self-drawn cards. I happily flicked through them, and took time to read each one. The journey from the North had been long and boring, so I spent the time working on something I started at home, before everything went wrong. Each card was specific to a certain House. It noted the name, House words, and the name of the family castle, as well as a drawing of the House sigil. Underneath that was a list of key facts of the history of the House, such as its founder or if the House possessed Valyrian steel. Targaryen, Stark, Baratheon, Tyrell, Greyjoy, Tully, Arryn, Hofferson, Ingerman, Jorgenson. I really need to keep going…

Just as a reached the final one, the door burst open and Eret emerged. He smiled, but his eyes pricked with anger and his hands were curling into fists. "Is everything okay?" I asked gingerly.

He didn't stop at the top of the stairs, and just stormed straight passed me. He reached the bottom before he responded. "I'm fine. Come on. Let's go. We've got another long sail ahead of us."

I jumped up and scuttled down after him, "Hey, just tell me what's up. Don't you trust me?" I asked, and he just kept going.

"You're safe Fish, for now," he sighed. _For now? FOR NOW?_ "They said there is nothing they can do. They are servants of death, and if death marches on the wall, it must at the many-faced God's will."

"That's a joke, right?" I asked, but he just shook his head.

"There's one place we can go that will help us. Then I must return here," he growled angrily.

I had to jog to keep up with him at this point, as his strides grew longer and longer. I reached for him, and pulled on his shoulder. "I thought you said you were out. I thought you had enough of the killing?"

"I HAVE!" he snapped. "But the many-faced God demanded a name, and if he isn't given yours, he must have someone else's. Once we return from the temple of R'hllor in Volantis, I have to serve the many-faced God one final time. Then I can return freely to help you."

"I believe you, Cousin. You must do what you have to do. Is there no way out?" I questioned.

He put his hand on my arm that was still on his shoulder, "Not if I want to keep you alive. Let's just see if these fire worshippers will help us?"

"You think going to the followers of the Lord of Light will help?"

"If not, then we are truly screwed…"

* * *

Nearly another month on the water wasn't easy to stomach, but the trip south-east from Braavos to Volantis through the narrow sea was at least a lot calmer than the previous voyage. Once on land, we headed across the famous long bridge that the city is famous for, and I couldn't help staring at the tattoos on the faces of most of the workers. _Slaves is a more accurate term, but I'd rather not use that name._ The ink wheel printed on one cheek showed that the person is a driver. The tiger stripes to show that they are a slave soldier. The teardrop under the eye for a prostitute. _Having something like that for the rest of your life, I can't even describe how disgusting that is._ I did my best to avoid staring for too long, but the uneasiness in my stomach failed to fade. _Branded for life to do one job. How is that right?_ Yet despite that, standing and staring at the grand scale of the architecture of the city once again had me gaping in awe, just like I had been in the Braavos.

"Do you not get out much?" Eret chuckled, patting me on the back to break me from my trance.

"Not for a while, no," I admitted quietly. "When I was sixteen I was at a Tourney, and some men jumped me and I was nearly killed. I was saved, luckily, but after that, I was pretty much locked in the castle. I didn't even get a chance to say thank you to the boy who saved me. He came to protect me, and my first instinct was to run. I was a coward."

"Of all the things you are, Fish, a coward is not one of them. Timid, yes. Naïve at times, yes. But a coward, no. I've seen enough to know that," Eret said firmly.

"But it's not me. The running into danger, the stab first ask questions later, that isn't me," I argued.

"I think it is. You've run all your life, but when things are at their worst, you stayed to fight. You did that for Jon. You did that for me. I think the truth is, you've been running from Drago for longer than you've realised and its imprinted on you," he stated, shaking his head.

"You think that Drago tried to kill me before?" I exclaimed.

"it makes sense," he shrugged. "That first attempt on your life must have been just after my 'incident' with the Thorstons. Drago probably retaliated against you in anger. After that failure, he must have realised it was too clear, too risky. So he waited, and he planned, and then he took it all when you least expected it."

"That bastard," I growled, "I will make sure he dies for what he's done."

"You and me both," Eret agreed, before he flicked his eyes up to the huge building infront of us, "But there are more important things right now. Let's go."

The temple of R'hllor made the Baelor's sept look insignificant in comparison. Finely carved etchings ran along most of the outer walls, and four thick columns supported the eternal flame at the very peak of the temple. With every step closer, the warmth exerted from the palace washed over us. We climbed the mountain of steps to the entrance, where an attractive young woman stood staring at us. Dressed in a tight fitting blood-red robe, with a large ruby pendant around her neck, the petite lady greeted us with a bright smile and a curtsey. Her hair was clumped into two thick braids that clung to her cheeks, but its jet black colour was infused with bright flashes of red that made it glow in the right light.

"Lord Eret, Lord Fishlegs," she smiled, "This way, please." She held a tall wooden staff in one hand, and waved it for us to follow. It was decorated intricately, all along the main shaft, and at the top was a carved shape of a single flickering flame. I glanced over to Eret, who seemed equally as shocked, but both of us silently nodded and we followed her into the temple. My admiration for the place only increased once inside the walls, and it was a shame I couldn't stop to look around. Fires raged on pedestals throughout the temple, and it seemed every single room had at least two burning simultaneously, bringing me to a sweat. The woman led us to a back room, where there was finally a break from the sweltering heat. The chamber seemed no larger than my bedroom back home, and only had one bench and one fire pit. She gestured for us to take a seat, and as we sat down, she began to bring life into the dormant pile of lumber.

"Excuse me, how did you know who we are?" Eret asked bluntly. She looked up and tilted her head as she grinned. The fire pit exploded from nothing into a blazing inferno, blowing my hair back. She closed her eyes and held her hands over the fire, as she hummed into the flames.

"The Lord told me two guardians would be sent here. And here you are," she said softly.

"Guardians? Excuse me lady, we have no clue what you are on about," Eret replied brashly.

"Oh, do forgive my manners," she said in a calming tone, "my name is Lady Gothi. As you can see, I am a red priestess of the Lord of light. I am here for a purpose. As are you."

"So you know our purpose?" I asked tentatively, but she didn't reply. "We are here to warn you about the danger that lies beyond the Wall in Westeros. A danger we cannot hope to defeat without help."

"Unfortunately, I cannot see the threat as of yet," she admitted, "but that doesn't mean I don't know there is one. The Lord hasn't seen fit to show me what danger we are in, but I know who is needed to stop it."

"You do?" I asked slowly, scrunching my face slightly in disbelief.

"Have you heard of the prophecy of Azor Ahai?" She asked, and I nodded. _I knew reading all those books when I was younger would pay off eventually._ "The visions in the flames have given me an outline, but I need a clearer picture." She slowly moved her way towards me until she was stood over me. "The image of a dragon has repeated itself to me many times, do you happen to have something bearing the image of a dragon on your person. It is needed."

I hesitantly reached into my pouch, pulling out the card for house Targaryen. She held out her palm out, and I reluctantly passed it over. The slight flicker of her fingers against mine as the card passed across left my skin burning, as if her flesh was pure fire. With unrivalled grace, she swept back across towards the fire. Before I could even get to my feet, the pit had engulfed the card, as she leisurely dropped it into the centre of the flames. _Damn it. That took me hours to complete. This better be for a good reason._ Her eyes locked on the fire, she gazed deeply as the mixtures of red, orange and yellow spiralled around each other. Her eyes widened, and she spoke a silent prayer, before she turned back to us.

"Guardians. If you want to stop the unstoppable, there are three that must be protected at all costs. You…" she said, pointing a finger at me, "You have already met two of the Lord's chosen, but the third is in danger. All three must survive. The three Dragons. The King, the Queen and the Prince. The Dragon Queen now needs your help. Will you do what it takes to save the realms of men?" Her voice became deep, and her gaze clawed at my very soul.

"We Will!" I responded strongly, despite the doubts swirling in my mind.

"What? Fish are you serious? Some lady just throws stuff in a fire and then speaks about… prophecy… Now you want to just follow her blindly. Listen to yourself," Eret snapped.

"We've seen men come back from the dead, and beings made completely of ice try to kill us, but this is too far?" I asked him in a condescending tone. "If this is true, we have to try!"

"But?" Eret protested, shaking his head.

"We can't run from this. If this is our chance, we must take it. This is a fight neither of us can run from," I stated proudly. He sighed and bit his lip to stop himself from arguing further, but he reluctantly nodded.

"How do we find this Dragon Queen?" I asked the priestess.

"Head East. Astapor is your destination," she answered sharply.

"And then what?" Eret questioned crudely.

The woman offered one last fading glance at the fire, before the pit returned to its dormant state. "To find the Dragon, you must find the Bear," she answered cryptically. The death of the fire plunged the room back into darkness. She offered one last curtsey, before she reached the doorway of the chamber, "Good luck, my Lords," and then she was gone…

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is, the next Fishlegs chapter will have our first meeting with Daenerys in the story :)**


	53. Three months later

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Every storyline this season incorporates the game of thrones characters a lot more, and this chapter is just the start of that :)**

 **Eye:** Sorry I didn't see your review until I'd already posted the last chapter, so I'll just reply here. I left quite a bit of the castle design up to the imagination, but I used Dragonstone as a basis for the look of it.

 **Guest:** Honestly, with the addition of Gothi, I'm running out of characters that I haven't included yet. I've got plans for Mala and Throk very soon but apart from maybe Gustav and Krogan and a few very small characters, I've got a full sweep.

 **Guest:** A lot more HTTYD/GOT interactions will take place this season than the previous two, I can promise you that.

 **Guest:** Dany will learn a bit more about the Haddocks this season, but I've already got a scene planned where she fully finds out, and I think that will be at the start of season 4.

 **Guest:** I haven't really thought too much about the Hofferson lore yet, but what you suggested is a good start. House Haddock lore will be written in the break between S3 and S4, and then I'll do House Hofferson after S4.

 **Guest:** I think a Gobber/Jaime conversation would be hilarious to write, but getting both characters in the same place will be difficult. Maybe it'll have to wait until S8 – we all know Jaime is heading North.

 **Guest:** Yeah the hound is a quality character. I don't know the age gap between Arya and Gendry but I'd guess at 5-6 years. Arya is 11 in S1, and Gendry looks to be 16-18.

 **Guest:** Game of thrones POVs will be on the way later this season :)

 **Guest:** Where we are in the plot should become clearer in the next few chapters, but for now we're still on episode 1/2 of S3 of the show.

 **Sam Hill:** Ingermans are in the Stormlands, whereas the Thorstons are on the Stormlands/Dorne border.

 **Fire Beard:** The Grimborn sigil isn't a red fist, and there is a good reason for that, that will be shown later in the story. There is still a long way to go, so enemies may become friends, and friends may become enemies. Either way, you'll just have to wait and see ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Three months later**

 _ **Ruffnut**_

I allowed my head to rest back against the headboard, as I pulled the sheets up to cover my bare skin. One braid tickled my neck and ran down the length of my back, whilst the other hung freely down the centre of my chest. I looked across, as his gentle wheezing mirrored the rippling of the waves against the side of the ship. _What a pair we are._ I couldn't help chuckling as Dagur went from cradling the pillow like a new-born child one moment, to choking the life from it the next. As soft rays of sunlight began to trickle into the room, bathing the wood in a bright glow, I could almost forget everything that led up to this point. _Almost._

Dagur was lying face down on the bed, the paper thin sheet barely extending above his waist. His head was tilted towards me, as he clasped the pillow tightly. _Even when he's asleep, I could watch him tense like that any day._ By the time I had stopped staring, I was almost drooling, but the murmur of a woman's name on his lips snapped me back to reality. _That same name again!_ _And it isn't mine!_ _Wait, why does that bother me? It doesn't mean anything, it's not like our relationship is hardly serious._ But it did bother me, and as much as I wanted to shove it far away, my blood was already boiling. In a swift motion, I ripped the sheet away, leaving him exposed, whilst I swamped myself in layer after layer of linen.

A single, acid green eye popped open, squinting at me. If he felt the cold breeze he didn't show it, as he just cocked an eyebrow and gave me a lopsided grin. _You can't win me over that easily._ I pulled the pillow from behind my back and struck him across the face, nearly knocking him off the bed completely. I tried to repeat the process, but he reached out and caught it, pulling it from my hold.

"Not that I don't like an early morning pillow fight, but what are you doing Ruff?" He chuckled, whilst scooching over and sliding under the edge of the sheets.

"What am I doing?" I asked cynically. "We've been on this damn ship for three months, and in the same bed for only a third of that, and yet that's the fourth time I've heard you call out for another girl." I pulled the sheets away from him again, wrapping myself up in them, with my knees to my chest, until only my head could be seen above the mountain of white.

"Other girl? Ruff, c'mon, I don't know wh…" He protested, inching closer and laying a hand on my knee.

"…Don't play dumb with me. Who is she? Former lover? Ex-wife? Prostitute? I don't want to be just a name on your list. I'm not your whore, Dagur!" I snapped, attempting to drag myself to my feet. But just as I pushed myself up, he rushed over and clutched my wrist strongly.

"Ruff, listen, I never wanted to make you feel like that. Honestly I didn't," he said slowly, "you've suffered more than most, I would never want to make it worse for you. I've been where you've been. Young, broken, vulnerable. After my brother died, I lost everything. They were not good time for me and I came with you here, because I didn't want you to go down that path alone. Believe me when I say I don't intend to hurt you." He stated sincerely, his face visibly softening. I wanted to scream, to yell, but the honesty in his voice was enough to calm me.

"Then who is Heather? Don't lie to me," I said firmly. His eyes seemed to almost double in size, before he let out a relieved sigh and fell back so his head rested on the pillow.

"Heather, she's my sister," he answered with a light chuckle. _Sister. Oh God I'm an idiot._ I quickly threw as many layers of sheets away from my body, blaming them for my immediate surge of warmth and the bright redness in my cheeks. _I really am an idiot._ I tried to look away as I unburdened myself of all but the final layer of linen. That would have one too, but I caught it just before it dropped below my stomach. _What's wrong with me? I'm comfortable him seeing the twins, Barf and Belch (I still can't believe that name stuck),_ but not my scars. Come on, Ruff, get a grip.

Dagur suddenly shifted across and leapt out of the far side of the bed. I just watched, as he slowly began to dress, and then with only his lower half covered, he wandered back towards me. Casually strolling around to sit on the edge of the bed, he laid a reassuring hand on my outstretched legs, as he extended his arm towards me. "You see this?" He asked firmly, pointing to the initials VG carved crudely into his skin. "For what he has done to you and my brother, Viggo will pay. I promise you that." He then reached into the pocket of his black cloth trousers and pulled a small locket out. He held it out on his palm, gesturing for me to take it.

The casing was finely decorated, but what stood out was the large green gem in the centre. _An emerald, how much must that be worth?_ I pushed that thought aside, as I slowly prized it open. Inside was a small folded sheet of paper. I looked to him for assurance and he just nodded. Carefully unfolding it, the beautifully drawn image of a young girl was painted in bright colours. He went to speak, but he seemed to clog up momentarily, and no sound came from his lips. A few seconds later, he eventually started, as quiet as I'd ever heard him, "My baby sister. Last time I saw her she was fourteen. When that family took me in, I felt it was my duty to protect her. I taught her how to fight, how to defend herself. I promised I'd always look out for her. I failed to keep my promise," he said sorrowfully, as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I could have sold the locket; it could have brought me a decent sum, but it's all I've got left of that life. It's priceless."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked slowly.

"We're the same, you and I, and where we're going, we need to trust each other. We can only help each other if we are honest. You don't need to hide from me," he smiled, pointing to the hand I was covering my stomach with. "At the very least, it should be comforting to know you're travelling with someone who's more messed up than you are." His cheeky smile brought a sly smile to my lips, and that only made him grin wider. He tapped three times on the bed, before he stood up and announced, "It's about time you get ready, my Lady, we've still got a lot to get sorted, and we'll be in Yunkai by noon."

* * *

 _ **Tuffnut**_

Miserable. Wet. Cold. Life as a single adventurer sure has been a lot of fun so far. With no money, and no maps to follow, I wandered aimlessly in the supposed direction of east for a month. I already sold my outer layers, as well as the scraps of armour I had, just to keep me going, but all I had left was my threadbare shirt, trousers and my boots. If I still didn't have hundreds of miles left to walk, maybe I would have been walking barefoot the next morning. All I could think about was home, and Ruff. I just had to keep going. Keep fighting. But after that first month, my luck only grew worse and worse.

I'd walked two full days without as much as a grain of flour to sustain me. My stomach was twisting in a thousand different directions, and rumbling so loud it was as if there was a thunderstorm. The sun was setting, and I thought that I was that was going to be the end. I didn't know how much longer I could go on like that. But just as all seemed lost, the smoke rising from beyond the hill infront of me instantly brought me to a sprint, and I clambered as fast I could up to the peak to get a better view. I almost broke into tears of joy seeing he settlement in the distance, and I believed at that moment, that someone, somewhere, was looking out for me. Even as I let out a huge sigh of relief, my insides let out another chorus of grumbling. _Right. Food. Got it._ It took me another hour, but I stumbled into the village, my legs growing weaker by the step. The smell of freshly-baked bread was making my mouth water, but as I made my way towards it, I couldn't push down the feeling of guilt. _May the Lord forgive me._

With darkness as my cover, and with the sack on my shoulder, I bolted as fast as I could, and I didn't stop running until I was miles away from the scene of the crime. I found refuge in a small wood; the trees provided decent cover. I knelt on the ground and quickly started a fire, allowing myself the small luxury of savouring the warmth on my palms. It couldn't be enjoyed for long, however, as my body let out an angry growl and forced me to reach into the sack and view the small selection of food - two loaves of bread, a half-dozen slices of meat and a wedge of cheese. It wasn't much, but it would last me a week, maybe two. I carved myself off a small slice of cheese and the first bite filled me with an unparalleled sense of bliss. It was vile, totally vile, but it was food, and the first I'd tasted in so long. I eagerly munched the rest of the slice down, and followed it with some bread and ham. I closed my eyes and allowed the smile to cross my lips, but little did I know that was a big mistake. _If only I'd known._

The crackling of fire had obscured the sound of rustling, and before I could react two men were on me. I slipped through their grasp, and turned to run in the opposite direction, but another two blocked my path. I looked for my sword, only to remember that it was one of the first things I sold for food. _Great idea Tuff, no really, what a great idea that was._ I swivelled on the spot, pulling the small dagger from my waist, as three more surrounded me. My eyes frantically darted between them, but the circle around me only grew tighter. I slashed wildly, forcing them to temporarily back off, but I knew it wouldn't last. A heavy boot to the back of my knee knocked me off my feet, and then the hilt of a sword slammed against my skull, knocking me from reality into a half-unconscious state.

"Dirty thief, vermin like you should be executed," one of the men spat, as I was hauled up by my shoulders and dragged back towards the village. I tried to speak, but before I could even say a word, another strike to my head knocked me out completely.

* * *

After that, every decision I made only sent me further away from home. I woke up hours later, and I was given an ultimatum by the person running the village. I chose the option that didn't involve me losing a limb. _At least this choice has food, and safety. At least I won't die alone._ I was dragged from cell to cell as I was moved constantly across the Westerlands. Eventually I was handed off to a night's watch recruiter, who shoved me into the cage on the back of a cart, and that was that. Two months later and I'm still sat here, watching the world pass by, as the distance between me and home only grows larger. In that time, a dozen men must have made the same choice I did to join the watch, and they now marched alongside my mobile prison. Another man had been pushed into the cage with me. That was a few weeks back, but in the time since he hasn't even spoken a word. He has dark olive skin and his sharp, narrow face just looks threatening, even when his expression is blank. His eyes display no emotion, but fill you with a sense of dread all the same. Wearing a green tunic, and what seems to be a red snakeskin shawl around his upper chest and neck, he looked vastly out of place compared to the group of peasants surrounding him. _I wonder what he did to get pushed in here with me. Nothing good I assume._

We stopped in a clearing in the heart of the Riverlands, and the view of the Red Fork river was breath-taking. Everything was calm. _Too calm._ Everything was completely silent. No birds whistling in the trees, no rabbits scuttling through the bushes. Not a sound. _There's something wrong._ _I can feel it in my gut. This is bad._ I span around and locked my hands around the bars.

"Let us out," I hissed at the man leading the convoy, as I stuck my head as far between the bars as I could possibly manage, "we're not safe here."

"Be quiet!" Came a deep growl in response, as he struck my knuckles with the piece of firewood he was holding.

I shook my head, but before I got a chance to repeat my warning, our makeshift camp was swarmed by twenty men, all clothed in anonymous makeshift clothing. They emerged from the bushes like a swarm, and enveloped us all before one person could pull out there weapon. One of them stepped ahead of the rest, waving his flaming sword in our direction. The unruly group we had scattered quickly, and suddenly everyone was either fleeing as fast as they could, or they were hiding behind the carts for cover.

However, the night's watch recruiter, dressed head to toe in black, didn't hide. He marched forward to meet the man, with his sword out in his hand. He looked scornfully at the people who had surrounded us, and then momentarily at those of us that remained, before he returned to meet the eyes of their leader. "What is the meaning of this? These criminals are to be taken to pay for their crimes at the Wall. Just go on you way. Leave us!"

"We can't do that. You have someone we need," the man replied strongly, as he swept his eyes over our convoy. "Hand him over to me, and you can be on your way."

"Who are you, and why should I even listen to you? The man in black shot back, with a permanent scowl was etched on his face.

"I am Lord Beric Dondarrion, and we are the brotherhood without banners," the man proclaimed proudly, waving his flaming sword in the sky. "The Lord needs this man, and he cannot be allowed to reach the Wall. Hand him over, and then you are free to pass." The man of the night's watch failed to reply, and so Beric's men started to begin to loot the convoy for any scraps of gold or items of value.

"You're nothing but bandits. No honour in the slightest. You will pay for this."

"We can't protect the countryside without food and weapons. We can't buy food and weapons without gold. But we are not here for gold alone, we're here for him," Beric stated, whilst his finger pointed in the direction of his target. And it only led to one person. Me. _Me? Why me? Why is it always me? Can't I just have some good luck for once. What have I done to deserve this? Why would the Lord want me anyway? I'm nothing but a failure._

Outnumbered and without any support, the man responsible for locking me up reluctantly sheaved his sword. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the iron key, and flicked it in the air towards Lord Beric. Catching it mid-air, Beric tipped his head in thanks to the man, before he plunged his sword into the ground, extinguishing the fire in an instant. With his men finishing up collecting the loot, Beric strolled over towards the cage and in two quick clinks the cage was open. He stepped away, allowing me to climb down and stretch out fully for the first time in months. My back made an loud cracking sound as I reached up to the sky, but I didn't take my eyes off of him for one second.

"Come with us," Beric said firmly, "we serve the same God, and for whatever reason, you can't go North. Not yet." He nodded to me once before he headed back over and retrieved his sword.

"Why me? I have nothing to give you," I said wistfully, "I can't offer you anything."

Beric simply turned to me with a wide grin, "I do not know the Lord's will, but whatever it is, he has plans for you…"

* * *

 _ **Ruffnut**_

The rough road swept the dirt up around my legs as I walked, coating my boots in a thick layer of dust, as we walked towards the gates of Yunkai. After leaving Tuff behind, I felt lost, but Dagur said that there could be a new life I could start here, where I could try to forget all that I lost. _If only that could ever be possible._ I kept my head up, as we drew ever closer to the outer walls of the city, but Dagur's gaze was focused on the military encampment just outside the city. I kept walking, but he suddenly stopped. I turned to see him just stood still, seemingly admiring he landscape.

"Incredible, isn't it?" He beamed, rubbing his chin. "I never thought I'd be back here."

"More so than Meereen," I admitted, "but I did spend all of my time there fighting in the pits instead of admiring the scenery, so I may be a bit biased."

"There's no more fighting in the pits for either of us, I can promise you that. But if I'm right, the time I spent fighting may have not all been for nothing. I just hope he's still here," he said pensively.

"Who?" I asked, as he started walking again towards me.

He caught up, and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "Just a… an old friend."

* * *

Eyes scanned us like hawks, as we took our first steps towards the sellsword company's base. Four men guarded the entrance, all with fingers coiled tightly around the hilt of their swords.

"What is your business here?" One asked loudly.

Dagur gave me a reassuring nod, before he took a step forward towards them, "Take us to your commanders, tell them Dagur the Deranged has arrived."

One of the men backed away, and vanished in the maze of tents, whilst the other three slowly began to lead us through the base. The banners of the Second Sons hung haphazardly, and the encampment looked more like a warzone than any actual battle. Fights were taking place, and horses were allowed to roam freely. _Glad to know we're planning on joining an elite organisation._ We followed for a few minutes, until the men infront of us stopped and parted to either side. We continued moving forward, and entered the large black tent, to find a man lounging casually inside. Upon seeing us enter, he stopped spinning the blade in his hand, and got up and greeted us - or more specifically, Dagur - with a wide smile.

Dagur walked forward towards him, and in seconds they had embraced each other in a tight hug. The man was looking over Dagur's shoulder at me, offering me a slanted smile. He was handsome, for sure, with his wavy jet-black hair and rugged beard. His black and brown armour far overshadowing Dagur's, and I could see the shape of the curved blade on his back as they turned sideways on. They shared a few whispers that I couldn't make out, and after a few seconds they let go. The man then headed towards me, taking my hand. _He's not going to do that, oh God, he is._ He leaned over and kissed it, just above my knuckles.

"My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Daario Naharis, and an acquaintance of Dagur's, so to say," he said smoothly, while I took the opportunity to move my hand back to my side.

"I think he used to term friend," I chuckled, looking over at Dagur.

"For people constantly trying to kill each other, I'd use the term loosely," Daario laughed.

Dagur pointed to the blade at the man's hip – a long dagger with the form of a naked woman carved into the handle. "You nearly got me with knife, on more than one occasion. Think I've got a good half three or four scars from it."

Daario flicked the knife into his hand and leisurely span the metal between his fingers. "I do love this blade," he said passionately, whilst kissing the weapon. "I see you've got some new steel as well."

"You could say that," Dagur laughed nervously, whilst removing the Jorgenson family axe from his back and laying it across his palms. "The old man no longer had need of it, so I took it, as compensation."

Daario eyed the blade of the axe with wonder, "that's Valerian steel," he mumbled. "Incredible. Maybe now you'd stand a chance against me," he teased, and Dagur's lips twisted into an amused grin.

"Those were the days, eh, the two of us fighting together, or against each other," Dagur laughed, "I thought you'd be dead by now, but when I heard you became a commander of a mercenary company, I couldn't believe it. You were a boy last time I saw you."

"That boy has had to fight to get where he is. It hasn't been easy, but when you've got skill ,there's always a chance. Some people identify talent when they see it," Daario smirked. "So, tell me why you're here."

"We both needed a fresh start," Dagur started, flicking his eyes across to meet mine, before he turned back to Daario. "We'd like to join, and I know you'd at least give us a chance. I don't have to prove myself to you, we've been through that before. As well as that, I am a second son already , so it sorta fits."

Daario seemed to ponder the decision, and turned away from us to think. He began to throw his knife in the air, each time catching it perfectly, despite it spinning furiously on its way down. After catching it the final time, he swiftly turned around and faced us. "Usually, I'd have to get the other commanders to agree, but because of our history, you're in, Dagur," Daario stated, but didn't say anything further.

Dagur smiled, before his look became more serious. "She's in with me. It's both, or none," he proclaimed firmly. "If you need fighters, then you should take her over me. She's better than I ever was."

Daario arched a brow at me, "Really, is this true?"

"Every word. Me and my brother beat Dagur and his partner in the pits of Meereen. I beat Dagur in single combat and only me needing to save my brother stopped me from killing him," I said proudly.

"Gee thanks Ruff, that totally helps my confidence," Dagur laughed.

"And your brother, is he here as well?" Daario enquired.

I looked ashamedly down at the floor, "He's not with us anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Daario said softly, before he walked back over and sat down in the chair. "Very well, I'll give you both a chance. Take a few days to settle in, and then report to me. Welcome to the Second Sons!"


	54. Ghost of Harrenhall

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Now we start getting into the main bulk of the season, and expect a lot more GOT characters from here on out for :)**

 **Guest:** Plenty of relationships will start forming as more characters meet each other, but you'll just have to wait and see which end up lasting to the end.

 **Odinson:** Ruff probably deserves it, but I think Tuff would be more happy to see her than angry enough to smack some sense into her XD

 **Guest:** Ruff and Tuff are on their own for now, but I won't leave them separate for ever ;)

 **Guest:** I thought Tuff just learned a few random phrases in other languages and didn't speak it fully, but it would be quite funny if he actually was multilingual.

 **Eye:** Tuff does have his dreadlocks, but not his helmet at this point.

 **Sam Hill:** Yeah, I set it up a bit in the previous 2 seasons, but unfortunately I don't think it'll last. It makes sense for Ruff after all she went through, but I think the need for her to get back to Tuff will be more important.

 **Guest:** Mala will appear in one of the next two chapters. I don't intend for her to have that big of a part for now, but I'll establish where she is in the world and put some steps in motion for her role later on in the story.

 **Guest/Batmd:** A Toothless/Ghost scene would be quite funny to write. I'll have to note it down to include later on.

 **Guest:** I can see Hiccup getting a long list of titles and nicknames, but I think he'd play it down whereas Daenerys likes to use them to boast.

 **Guest:** I'm still not sure on whether I'm going to include every dragon, but I don't have every single detail planned out so it wouldn't be hard to add the rest in if I want later down the line.

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Ghost of Harrenhall**

 _ **Astrid**_

We were so close, but as sunlight began to fade, we had to rest for the night. The scorched ruins of Harrenhall were within reach, only a few hours ride away, but we couldn't risk it in total darkness. _Heather and Valka probably need more time to compose themselves as well. Tomorrow must be a daunting prospect for them both._ I just sat and stared into the distance, watching as the tips of men's heads passed along the top of the battlements. Even at this distance, the size of the northern army was clear to see. The entire castle, it seemed, was lit with fires, and the flagpoles carrying the House banners were planted outside the main gates. The direwolf of House Stark stood in the centre, with the flayed man of House Bolton to one side and the red dragon of House Haddock to the other. Other House's sigils were planted further to each side, but those three stood above the rest. Seeing the dragon fly once more warmed me, if just ever so slightly. _I couldn't bear watching it fall again._

I was so fixated on what was going on miles away, it took me a moment to register I was no longer alone. Heather slumped down next to me, and leant so her shoulder rested against mine. She was stiff, and I could see the tension in her face as she absently stared out at the castle.

"Nervous?" I asked. Heather jut nodded, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What am I supposed to say? To do? What if he hates me?" She sputtered, covering her face with her hands. "Oh, hey Dad, how ya doing? It's just me, your nineteen year old daughter you never knew existed, fancy a chat?" She blathered in a goofy high-pitched voice.

I could barely hold my chuckle, "Don't be so dramatic. He'll love you." As I wrapped my arm around her waist, she rest her head on the side of my neck.

"If you say so," she murmured disparagingly.

"Don't you do that," I snapped. "There is no reason why he wouldn't love you. Sure, he'll be shocked, at first, but then he'll come around. If he doesn't, just bring him to me and I'll knock some sense into him."

"If you say so…What?" She pulled away and sat up to face me, "what do you mean bring him to you. You're coming with me," she demanded.

I placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "You know I can't do that. Your father might be honourable. The high Lords might be honourable. The King in the north might be honourable. That doesn't mean they won't lock me up the second I get near the castle. I'm a Hofferson. At the very least, I'll be a valuable hostage."

"That won't happen," Heather protested, shaking her head adamantly.

"There's a high possibility it will. I may be treated fairly, but with the thousands of men there, the truth is that it just isn't safe," I replied dejectedly.

"I'm a Hofferson as well, you'll be safe with me," Heather urged again. There was panic behind her eyes, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. _She must stay with her family, and I need to be with mine._

"Your father will protect you. Me, on the other hand, why should they protect me?" I asked her. She attempted to answer, but all that came out was a defeated sigh. "If Hiccup was here, maybe that would have been enough leverage for me to stay, but he's not."

"So you're just going to leave?" Heather asked, as she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"He wanted me to keep you and his mother safe. I've done that. But this…" I turned and pointed towards Harrenhall, "…this is where you belong. Be with your family. You never know how much time you have left with them." I began to stand up, but as I rose to my feet, Heather pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Then I'm coming with you!" She exclaimed loudly. "I won't let you just go off into danger alone. I won't!" _Come with me, are you serious Heather?_

"No. You need to be with your parents. They'll protect you better than I ever could. With them you'll be safe," I stated bluntly.

"BUT YOU WON'T BE!" She yelled, and I could feel her shaking against me, as she snivelled against my shoulder, "I can't lose you too."

"Hey. Hey. You won't lose me," I reassured her, pulling her in closer. "But we're too close for you to run now. You need to see your father. I won't stop you doing that."

Heather composed herself, and then pulled away slowly. "You're right. I can't leave without at least giving him a chance. But after I've seen him, me and you can go back to your castle. Just wait here for a day or two, then I'll come back here and I'll go with you."

"Heather, I…"

"Please Astrid, my mum will be safe with Stoick, I hope so anyways. But you will be alone. At least together we can make it back. We have to protect one another. That's how this works," she professed boldly.

"Are you sure?" I asked gingerly.

"I am," she answered firmly, eyes filled with determination. I let out a deep breath, but gave a small nod.

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed.

"Okay? Does that mean you're with me?" She giggled excitedly.

"If this is what you want?" I asked once more. _Last chance to back out Heather._

"YES!" She squealed. "But you have to wait for me. You better believe I'll chase after you, if you're not here when I return."

"I promise I'll wait for you," I smiled, but my eyes flicked past Heather to the sombre looking Valka sat by the fire. I turned back to Heather, "I think you better talk to your mother, this will be especially hard for her. Especially now you're not going to be staying." Heather nodded, giving me one last smile, before she turned and headed towards Valka. As darkness finally fell, I returned to sitting on the soft grass. My gaze drifted from the castle's outline to the full moon that shone above. _I hope I'm not making a mistake taking her with me. If she gets hurt, I could never forgive myself._

* * *

 _ **Stoick**_

The room was loud and the arguing was already giving me a headache, even this early in the morning. King Robb was scanning the map of Westeros on the table, where key locations and strategic positions had been pinpointed, but the other Lords were simply squabbling among themselves.

"ENOUGH!" Robb finally yelled, when Lord Bolton's and Lord Karstark's argument had pushed it too far. "Two hundred northmen were butchered here, and all you're doing is arguing like children. We need to get justice, and we can't do that if we're at each other's necks. The Lannisters have been running from us since Oxcross, and they'll keep running. We need to draw them out into the open, where we can surround them and kill them." Robb said frimly, prodding at the map firmly.

The Lords were all nodding in agreement, and it still amazed me what a great leader Robb had become. Younger than Hiccup, but yet he was comfortable leading men double his age with decades of experience. It only seems like yesterday the King and my son were playing in the courtyard of Winterfell together. How times have changed. _Maybe one day, Hiccup can finally step up. I know he has it in him, I just hope I can get back to see it._ My eyes drifted down to a spot on the map, west of our position, where Robb was pointing.

"Is that where the Mountain is?" I asked him. He looked up and gave me one swift nod, as he pressed his finger against the specific location.

"There are still small Lannister contingents all around the Riverlands right now, but this place, this is where we will find Tywin's mad dog. If Lord Edmure stays put, we will be able to crush the Mountain's small garrison at this mill, and have his head on a spike. Once he's gone, we have free reign to march south," Robb declared.

"Your Grace, couldn't we just give the command to Lord Edmure to take the Tully forces and go after the Mountain?" Lord Bolton suggested.

"We do that…" Robb started, shaking his head. "We do that and he can run. We need him cornered. Then there will be nowhere left to run."

"Unless you let him go with a slapped wrist, as you did the Kingslayer?" Lord Karstark muttered bitterly under his breath.

Robb zeroed in on the older Lord, who's eyes were filled with contempt. "What was that, my Lord?" Robb growled.

"Nothing, your Grace," Lord Karstark replied sourly, running a hand through his long, dishevelled beard. Robb took a step towards the man with clenched fists, but resisted the urge to argue any further and just returned to staring at the map for any hidden advantage.

A few minutes of silence passed, as everyone crowded around the table trying to work out the best possible way to put the plan into action. The loud clattering of footsteps coming towards the room snapped everyone's eyes to the door, and everyone stared intently towards the entrance. Three knocks in rapid succession struck the wood and a squire came rushing in. He offered the King a quick bow, before he turned to face me. I looked at him puzzled, and he seemed to take a moment to catch his breath. The words that finally came out of his mouth, however, drew my blood to the boil instantly. "Lord Haddock, there's someone who has demanded to see you. She says she's your wife."

"MY WIFE?" I bellowed, slamming my fists so hard on the table that anything not attached to the map jumped up from the surface. A few of the other Lords backed off a stance, and my face almost immediately burned red. My knuckles glowed bright white as I clenched my fists even tighter. With my teeth gritted, my heavy breathing sounded only as heavy bursts venting from my nose, as I glared daggers at the squire. He looked terrified, and I had to calm myself down to not give the poor lad a heart attack. _It's not his fault. I know that._ "My wife has been dead for nearly twenty years," I finally grunted. "But bring this imposter to me. They will pay for this."

"My Lord…" Robb started.

"…Bring this imposter to me," I repeated louder to the squire, who nodded sharply and rushed back through the door.

"Lord Stoick, I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but I think we have bigger things to deal with than this, right now," Robb said calmly. I looked over to the open door, then back to the King.

"I know. It's just… I can't believe that someone would be that sick they would even do something like this," I growled with such rage that I missed the shadow sweeping across the room. "I mean, what kind of vile, spiteful, twisted…" I began, but as I turned my head back towards the door, I had to blink ten times before I could actually take in what I was seeing. _A ghost. Valka. My Valka. It can't be. No, this is a trick. This is a lie. I saw her lifeless body. She died. This must be a dream. This can't be real. It's not real. Wake up, Stoick. This can't be real._

My hands were shaking at my side, and I physically rocked back and had to grab onto the table to support myself. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Just like every other part of me, they were paralyzed, and I couldn't even speak. She looked warily around at the other Lords, but slowly began to move into the room. Her hair flowed seamlessly down the back of her leather coat, just like when she was younger. Her eyes were still bright purple, and as full of life as they had always been. "V-Val?" I managed to croak out, but the sound was weak and barely above a whisper. She must have heard, as she gave the faintest of smiles, but then and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Only then did I see a second figure enter cautiously into the room, almost hiding behind Valka. I had to squint to get a better view, but when she popped her head out shyly, it was as if I had gone back to the day me and Val first met. The young woman wore her hair exactly like Val used to, only that this girl's was more black than Val's chestnut brown. Her eyes were a bright luminous green like my son's and the way she hugged Val's arm could surely only meant one thing. _Is this her daughter?_ With a million questions flooding my brain, I somehow managed to force myself to take a step forward. Then another. Then another. "Valka? How?" I mumbled, as I pushed myself closer towards her. I didn't get an answer, but instead she just barrelled towards me and planted her head firmly into my shoulder as she wrapped my arms around me. I pulled her in close, rocking her gently. The feeling of warmth against my skin so foreign, yet so natural, but then I felt something more. I didn't even realise what it was for a moment, until the sound of her crying explained the dampness soaking through my shirt. As she wept, I had no idea what to do, especially when the only words she kept repeating were 'I'm sorry.'

I just closed my eyes and held her. I could hear people shuffling past us, and when I finally opened my eyes, me, Valka and the young woman with her, were the only ones left in the room. I slowly led her across towards the table, pulling out a chair so she could take a seat. The girl rushed to her side and clutched her hand tightly, as I pulled a chair around and sat across from them. I reached my hand across and took her free one within mine, but as I did so, she looked up at me with tearstained cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," I smiled at her, "I don't know how you're here, but all I care about is that you are. Gods I've missed you Val. I still don't believe this is real."

"I couldn't protect him. It's a mother's job, and I couldn't protect him," she blubbered, as another tear rolled the full length of her face, all the way down to her chin.

"Don't blame yourself. I don't know what happened all those years ago, but somehow you're back. We can go home. Be a proper family again," I said optimistically, but then she dragged her hands away and used both to cover her face.

"You don't get it!" She snapped.

"Get what? What's wrong?" I asked. _Am I missing something completely obvious here?_

"THERE'S NO HOME TO GET BACK TO!" She roared, before she burst into tears once more. The girl wrapped her arms around her, but even that didn't halt the stream flowing down Val's cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked once more, but this time it wasn't Valka who replied.

"Dragon's edge… It's gone," the younger woman said bluntly. _Gone. GONE?_

"What do you mean... Gone?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the raven-haired girl.

"We were then, when it fell. The Ironborn came, and it was twenty men against hundreds. Hiccup got us out, but…" She started, but couldn't finish and instead just stared at the ground.

"But?" I asked in a panic. _No. No. He's not dead. He's not. I'd know. Surely I'd feel it if he was gone._ I got no response, so I repeated it, more aggressively this time, "BUT?"

"He…He never made it out. We watched the banner fall, and we waited and we waited but he never came. Now I'll never see my brother again," she whimpered. _No. This isn't true. I don't believe it. And the last thing I ever did was shout at him._ I looked ashamedly down at the floor, but I couldn't hide the tear that had escaped. I just sat there in silence, trying to process it all. _Brother? She said Brother. So, she is Val's daughter._ The girl looked at least mid-to-late teens, so she must have been born not long after my wife 'died.'

My eyes were flicking between the two women, and when Val finally looked up, she must have noticed. "Stoick, this is… this is my daughter, Heather." Valka said, pausing midway through as she turned to Heather and they locked hands again.

"So you remarried?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to get the confirmative answer. _All those years I mourned you, all those years I hated myself for not being strong enough to protect you and you were out there all along. No word to tell me you were alive. No single shred of evidence to stop my believing you were dead. How could you do this to me?_ Despite every thought that made me want to hate her, I couldn't dare do anything lose her again.

"Yes, but…" she replied instantly, "I think it's time I tell you the truth," she sighed. I just nodded, and leaned forward as she began to speak. She told me how close she and Hiccup had come to dying in the castle at the end of the rebellion, and that she realised she would have to leave to stop putting me and Hiccup in danger. She told me how she wrote the letter for him to open if she didn't make it, and then she told the whole story of how she faked her own death.

"You should have told me Val, I would have done everything to protect you," I said, as her eyes softened and she nodded.

"I knew you would, that's why I couldn't tell you. If I stayed, we'd all be dead by now. When I left the edge, I rode hard for the west coast, and boarded a boat at White Harbor. Then I sailed to the south, and stayed with Lord Arthur and Lady Ingrid for a few months. After that I went across the narrow sea.."

"Lord Arthur and Lady Ingrid? So you stayed with the Hoffersons? And all this time, they never said a word to me. They wanted to unite our two houses and they couldn't even tell me my wife was alive!" I scowled.

"Bit late for that," Heather chuckled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smirked, stealing a glance at her mother.

"Anyway," Val said firmly, "On the boat journey down there, I started feeling sick. I assumed it was just because I was at sea, but it persisted even after we had docked. When I saw the maester at the Hofferson castle, he told me that…" She paused, and I caught her sneaking a look at her daughter. _Her daughter that looks a year or two younger than Hiccup, at most. The daughter that shares the hereditary Haddock eye colour, just like Hiccup. The daughter that…_ My eyes were already widening, and as she finished, I felt as if I was about to faint. "He told me that I was pregnant. Heather, she's your daughter, Stoick…"


	55. Not today, not ever

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Well, this chapter was a lot longer than I originally planned, and a scene I was going to add to the end of this will have to wait until the next chapter. When I write action scenes, for some reason they always tend to go on far longer than I plan :)**

 **Guest:** I'm thinking that House Hofferson might have been founded by a warrior Princess (Astrid's role model) just like what Nymeria did in Dorne. I probably think the wildlings didn't pass the wall that way is because they probably don't know how to build boats. I was re-watching GOT season 3 and the scene where Ygritte was amazed at the windmill just shows how primitive their lifestyle is.

 **Guest:** I've got 3 dragons planned for certain at this point, but depending on where the story takes us I can add more in down the line.

 **Guest:** The Hiccup/Stoick reunion is very close now.

 **Guest: Yeah,** I have no idea what is with the twins' obsession with Yaks XD

 **Guest:** I think all the Stark children are worgs in the books, but I haven't got round to reading them yet. I'll probably fully read them when GRRM finishes ASOIAF.

 **Guest:** The three eyed raven is Brynden Rivers, isn't he? I don't know why the TV series didn't tell us his true identity.

 **Guest:** I didn't think about that, but it would make sense for the area controlled by House Haddock to be called Berk :)

 **Fire beard:** While that would make a great twist, I don't see a reason why the Lannisters would try to have her killed. They already killed Rhaegar's children to gain Robert's favour, and it was him that had the pure hatred for the Targaryen family. I like the suggestion, and if you can give me a good reason why it would fit, I could include this plotline later on.

 **Guest:** Just letting you know, no-one is safe in this fanfic, as you'll find out by the end of the season ( _laughs evilly to myself.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Not today, not ever**

 _ **Heather**_

It still all seemed so surreal. Walking through the charred black walls of the Harrenhall with every eye on us. Mum had always taught me to always look over my shoulder, but there were too many people here, and it was starting to overwhelm me. Eventually we were led through one of the great halls and towards a room in one of the castle's towers. Mum and I were told to wait outside, and the young man leading us knocked on the door and quickly entered. Despite the thickness of the door, the booming voice on the other side couldn't be muffled. Mum let out a deep breath, and her eyes were already glistening, as she gently creeped the door open.

"I mean, what kind of vile, spiteful, twisted…" Came the booming voice of a man at the far side of the room, and I huddled as close to Mum as I could. The room was dim, but the faces of the men were easily made out. They are stared in our direction with steel glares, all except one. He stood higher than any other, but as he looked at us, he seemed to shrivel on himself like he had seen a ghost. _Maybe he has._ Mum was scanning the room, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the man. His long green shirt and brown leather armour, as clean and polished as in Hiccup's drawings. Everything about him was scaled up, even his beard hung down to elbows. I almost didn't hear it when he spoke next, the sound so quiet it barely reached across the room. "V-Val?"

When she began to cry against him, I had no idea what to do. I saw the Lords silently gesture to each other, and I eyed them with caution until the moment the room was left with just the three of us. Just looking at Lord Stoick, I finally understood what Hiccup had talked about, having to live up to someone like that. _My father. My actual father._ I quietly waited, as the two talked quietly, but when my mum shrieked, "THERE'S NO HOME TO GET BACK TO!" I realised I couldn't stand by any more. Even after Mum explained what happened, at both the edge before we left, as well as all those years ago when she first left, the man's eyes kept flicking between the two of us. And when the subject switched to me, the news hit him like a bucket of freezing water. "Heather," Mum started, looking over her shoulder at me, before she turned back to face him, "she's your daughter, Stoick."

Every word I had planned to say suddenly vaporised into nothing. My mouth moved, but my voice was lost. Of all the things I'd use to describe myself as, shy isn't one of them, and I couldn't explain it. Leaving Volantis, the only place I'd ever really known, to come to Westeros and marry a complete stranger, that was scary. I was nervous, but got over it and took it in my stride. But this is different. With him looking at me, I could barely dare to breathe. _What is wrong with me?_ He didn't even have to do anything, but yet I felt I was being judged and suddenly felt inadequate. _Is this what Hiccup felt?_ More seconds of awkwardness passed, but eventually he took a step forward.

"Heather, that's a beautiful name," he started. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stood blankly. _What do you say to that? Well I suppose this is as difficult for him, as for me, probably more so. At least it's a start._

"Thanks," I said cheerily, smiling at him.

"So, err, how are you?" Stoick said nervously. He was shifting uncomfortably, and it was clear he had no idea what to do.

"All things considering, I'll manage," I replied honestly, "I'm so sorry about Hiccup, I had no idea what happened. I wouldn't have let him stay if I had known." He closed his eyes and nodded, before he forcefully composed himself and stood up tall.

"When you saw him, was he happy?" Stoick asked slowly. I took a step forward so I was at my Mum's side, and she gave me a sad smile.

"I can't believe he is gone, but if he is, then he sacrificed himself for the people he cared about. Gods it's so unfair!" I flared. Stoick reached out instinctively with his arms, but stopped and began to retract them slowly. "Everything was good. The castle was in good spirits, mostly. He was happy. I know that. And while I'd like to take some of the credit, it wasn't me who was the cause." Stoick looked at me quizzically, then he looked towards Mum. She must not have given him anything, as his eyes flicked back towards me. "Astrid…"

"With all the bad choices you made regarding Hiccup," Valka said firmly, "the one good decision you made, to bring her to Dragon's edge, probably evened the scale." She crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Val, please," Stoick pleaded, placing his hands on her arms.

"Don't 'Val,' me, Stoick!" Mum said strongly. "Gobber told me how you treated him. Made him feel like he was worthless. He's our boy. Our son. How could you do that to him?" She was almost in tears at this point, and ripped away from him.

"You don't know what it was like," he said quietly, lowering his head to the floor. "How he'd spend his days climbing the walls and trying out all these ridiculous inventions, endangering both himself and everyone else. How he'd draw and sing, just like you used to. How he'd look at me, and all I could see was you. Losing you broke me. Don't blame me, because it was you that left me alone."

"HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed. "SHE DID THAT PROTECT YOU, YOU…" I continued, until Mum came behind me, and wrapped her arounds my stomach. I looked up at her and she nodded slowly, before she looked up at Stoick.

"You think you were alone," Mum sighed, "You have no idea. I was pregnant, on a boat sailing to Gods knows where, with only the food and gold that the Hoffersons had given me to survive. Did you have to beg in the streets, praying for the generosity of strangers just so you could feed your child? Did you go to sleep fearing you and your baby wouldn't wake up the next morning? NO, Stoick. I don't think you did."

"Mum?" I said, as I looked at her in shock. _Why didn't she tell me this?_

"It's alright dear," she said reassuringly, but it was clear she was reliving those past memories. She straightened up fully, and maintain her stare directly at Stoick. "I was sitting on the street, cradling Heather in my lap , when a man stepped infront of us. Randyll Oswaldson, he introduced himself as. A fifth son of a Lord from a minor House in Dorne, he had sailed to Essos to get away from the war. He must have recognized me, somehow, even in the state that I was, and he offered me a room for the night." Stoick seemed to grow angry, but Mum just immediately shook her head. "No, not like that. He didn't want me to warm his bed. He was… just a good a man. He'd had two previous marriages that had failed and it turned out he couldn't have children. So when he saw me and my daughter starving, he took us in. He didn't love me, but we did marry, and he loved Heather as if she was his own."

"Valka, I had no idea.." Stoick said, with eyes wide open..

"You think that every time I looked into my daughter's eyes, I didn't see you or Hiccup? You think every time she was that stubborn I wanted to slap some sense into her, that it didn't remind me of you? You lost your wife, but I lost my husband and my son. All those years away I suffered, to protect you and Hiccup. All you had to do was love our son. That's all you had to do," Mum cried, and I turned around to pull her into a deep hug as she began to weep against my shoulder.

"I do love him. I'll always love him," Stoick said firmly. I could no longer see him, but I could feel his presence behind me, looming as if he was about to attack.

"Maybe you should have told him that," I snapped. Not seeing his face just gave me a new sense of confidence, and my filter was long past gone. "From what I've been told, he wanted to be like you, and every time you shut him down, it only made the cut deeper. Without you there, Gobber said he'd never seen him as happy. Maybe being free of you was the best thing for him." I closed my eyes and waited for the response, but only silence filled the room. A loud thud soon cracked the fragile peace, and I turned to see the man sat in a chair with his head in his hands. And then I heard it. Faint at first, but it was soon clear. He was crying. Actually crying. The pang of guilt shot through me instantly. _I've done it again. First my brother, now my father. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? How do I keep doing this?_

Without thinking, I made my way across the room and wrapped my arms around him. Considering the position he was in, the hug was ungainly and awkward, but it was needed all the same. At first he was still, frozen by the foreign touch, but he eventually gave in and pulled me in. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Being in his arms felt weird, as if being cradled by a giant teddy bear, and as he let out a small chuckle I could feel the vibrations against my cheek.

"Gods, you must be my daughter," he laughed, "only my children can get to me like that."

""I didn't mean it. That was an awful thing to say," I quickly backtracked

Stoick let go, and then slowly raised to his feet and looked me in the eyes, "No, you did mean it. And I deserved it. All I wanted to do was keep him safe, but all I did was push him away. He died hating me," Stoick croaked, as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"No. No." Mum protested, and I looked behind to see her shaking my head violently. "Just before we left, he made sure he told me to tell you that he loved you, and that he was sorry."

Stoick acknowledged it with just a single, sombre nod. "He should have run," he stated quietly. "He should have gone with you."

"If you didn't drill all that northern honour into him, maybe he would have," Valka sighed, "but I can't blame you for that."

"If even Astrid couldn't get him to leave, there was nothing that could have been done," I added.

Stoick's eyes switched from sorrow to confusion, as his brow wrinkled, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter now," I murmured, puffing out my cheeks.

"No, please. Tell me. I want to know," Stoick practically begged, as if to cling onto the final memories of his son.

"Well, the two of them were pretty much inseparable from the first day we arrived," I explained, "It only got more serious from then on, and she was even planning to stay. That was until…"

"…Until the castle was overrun," Stoick interrupted. "So, where is she? Don't tell me she's…"

"…No, she's not dead," I butt in, "she's safe, for now. Actually we need to talk about that…"

* * *

With regret, I told him about how I had to go with her, and despite his protests, there was no changing the overall outcome. Even Mum had to step in at one point, and to my surprise, she actually agreed with me. I don't know whether it was because she agreed with me, or if she couldn't handle the guilt if something happened to Astrid and she could have stopped it.

I turned back towards Stoick, "I'm sorry, it's how it has to be. I can't leave her alone."

"I understand," he sighed dejectedly, "please take some of my men with you, it'll keep you safe."

"Two women travelling alone, slightly suspicious. Two women and a dozen armed guards, quite a lot more so," I chuckled, even bringing him to a small smile. "I care about her, I really do, and I must make sure she gets home to her family. If not only for my own sake, but for Hiccup's, I have to keep her safe."

"And you really do agree with this, Val?" Stoick asked, looking over my shoulder at her. I turned to see her nod, but she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes.

"I don't want her to leave any more than you," she said with a sorrowful smile, "but I know I can't stop her."

"Or you don't want to." Stoick bit back.

"Dad, I know this is hard, but given we only have a day or so, can we just spend the time getting to know each other instead of arguing," I said, as I grabbed one of his hands. "I won't be gone forever, and when I get the chance, I will come and visit. I promise."

"I believe you," he responded, his voice soft yet hoarse. "Just don't leave it too long, alright? I'm not growing any younger."

I reached forward and hugged him again, smiling wildly, "I won't."

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

The first day, where Heather and her mother had rode towards the castle, had been very uneventful, and the second has been very much the same. With the night drawing in, I huddled close to the small fire I had built. _She should be back by now._ I sighed, and just stared into the flames. _All I can do is wait._ But as I just sat and watched,the sudden squeal of my horse snapped me from the tranquillity. I jumped up, but I was too late. The panic in the horse's eyes was clear to see, and I didn't reach it in time before it sprinted away into the woods. The saddlebags flapped from side to side, as its sleek black form faded from view, with all our belongings along with it. That wasn't what worried me though, because as the faint sound of hooves grew ever quieter, only an eerie silence remained.

I slowly reached down, lowering myself to grab the handle of my axe, as I snuffed out the fire with my boot. The place we had chosen to camp was well situated, and the height advantage meant any threat could be seen far in advance, to three of the four compass points. I stared intently at the woods to the east, the only place danger could present itself. The trees thinned out the further of the hill towards me, and I hadn't a moment to gather myself before an arrow whistled past. Even though it had long past me, I ducked, predicting a further storm. Only when the third one whizzed a foot over my head did I realise that I was being toyed with. Like I was a child they were playing a game with.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I called out. Silhouettes flashed in the distance, but they were closing in. I clasped my weapon tighter, steadying myself, as the first of the men appeared through the treeline. With bright red armour lined with curves of gold, the Lannister colours burst from the woods like a wave. Five men. No, six. No, seven. _No. This not happening. This is not happening._ I began to walk back, as the first man plucked another arrow from his quiver and let it loose so it implanted in the ground between my feet.

"What do we have here?" The man smirked, removing his helmet to reveal a grimy young man. His skin littered with spots, and his hair so greasy its blonde colour was tinged more of a mud brown. "You know, it isn't safe for a lady to be out here all alone."

"A lot safer than being with you," I growled back. He gave a sly smile and then preceded to fire another arrow at my feet. "GET BACK!" Neither he, nor his men showed any signs of slowing down, as they advanced towards me. The first man stowed his bow on his back, and walked calmly up to me.

"Come on, we're all friends here," he grinned, as his slimy gaze wandered over me. "it has been a long day, we just want a bit of fun." _Fun? FUN? They don't mean… Oh Gods no. That's not happening. Not today, not ever._ I scooted further back, pulling my weapon higher to try to dissuade them, but they weren't stopping. "I haven't seen a pretty young thing like you in years."

"You lay a hand on me, you lose the hand. Same goes for anything else you even to try to put near me," I warned. "I'M FEARLESS ASTRID HOFFERSON. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK ME, YOU ARE WRONG!"

The man just laughed, "feisty one, you are. I like that. Won't be so gutsy when we're done with you. I've never had a highborn before, I'll enjoy this." Too confident in his own abilities, or just ignorant to fact there is a possibility that a person without a piece between their legs can fight, he sauntered so close to me that he was within striking distance. He was barely three feet from me when he first reached for his sword.

The other men in his group just stood a good distance back, clearly confident the man was capable. One of the six turned and ran off back into the woods, but the other five just stood and watched. Only when I struck at their man first, did they react in any way, and all began to reach for their weapons. My focus wasn't on them, at the minute, only on the man infront. My axe struck at him the moment he had unsheathed his sword, swiping it from his hand. In a moment, I lunged at him again, but he rushed me and clasped his hands tightly around my wrists. The boy was barely over eighteen and was almost as short as me, giving me confidence I could beat him. I was almost overpowering him, lowering the axe closer and closer to his skull, when he twisted and dodged the blow. While he tried to recover his sword, I kicked him in the groin, leaving him defenceless and at my mercy. _This is for planning on raping me_! Without wasting a moment, I slashed my axe across, and the only thing he did was to raise his bare hands to block the blow. The steel swerved through the air in silence, before the swift crack of bone and a high pitched wail followed. The soldier stared down at his arms, both suddenly void of hands and he screamed so loudly it could probably have been heard from Harrenhall itself.

"KILL HER! KILL HER!" He yelled, as he sprinted away as fast as he could. He barely made it far, before he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Two men charged forward, swords out and eyes full of fury. The taller of the two lunged first, and I blocked it firmly with the handle of my weapon. His metal carved along the edge of the wood, splintering off small pieces of wood as it slid down towards the head of my axe. I swung the end of the handle upwards, hitting him square in the jaw, as I returned to my original stance. He cracked his neck and spat crudely onto the ground, but before he could attack again, the other man had attempted to surprise me. He swiped low, and I had to jump back to avoid his blow. On the return swing, the tip of my blade sliced at the man's chest, but with his armour, all I did was cause a scratch against the metal plate. He struck at the bare skin on my arms, but I deflected the blow and his momentum threw him past me. Before he could block, I sunk my metal deep, and with precision. The thin gap between the bottom of his helmet and the top of his chest-plate was open, and my steel plunged between them and into the back of the man's neck.

The taller man growled, seeing his fellow soldier just fall flat forward, landing on his face completely lifeless as his blood soaked into the dirt. He looked once more at the fallen soldier, before he stared at me and charged like a madman. His sword swinging in his hand, he advanced with speed, but without care.. Before he even got a chance to take his swing, I swivelled sharply and implanted my axe through the centre of his armour. I wondered for a second if the weapon had hits its mark, as the parting in the red armour wasn't clear, but the bright red metal was soon covered by a deeper red that poured from his heart. I ripped the weapon from the man's chest, and he dropped to the floor instantly. I glanced once more at the axe with a thin smile. _Even now, Hiccup is keeping me safe._

I stared intently at the remaining three men. They hadn't even attempted to help, and as they didn't move, it became clear they had no intention of doing so now. They all still carried their swords in their hands, and if they all started to attack, I knew I might not be able to fight them all off at the same time. I moved forward confidently, as the whimpering of the first man to attack me became the only sound in the still air. His screams echoed all around and getting closer to him, it was clear he was crying. He rocked himself on the floor, as he cushioned his arms in a cross against his chest. The pool of blood was growing ever larger, and the colour was draining from his face.

"Kill me," he whimpered, as I stood over him. He rolled over so he was on his back, apparently allowing me a cleaner shot, and I held my axe above him. I took a deep breath, but just as I was about to strike, he twisted at the last minute and jabbed something into my calf. I looked where he was laying, and realised it was where I had stood before all this chaos. While one arrow was still planted into the soil, the other was now in my leg. _WHAT? HOW?_ I don't even know how he managed to hold the arrow between his forearms, but it was pretty impressive. I hobbled back, and got a better look at the arrowhead jabbed into my skin. In his state he was weak and his thrust was soft, meaning he hadn't done much damage, but as he fell back to the ground he just gave me a final grim smile. "Fucking whore," he grunted, "I'm just sad I won't see the day that you…"

The man's final statement was cut short, as I ripped the arrow from my calf and plunged it directly through his eye. His smile stilled, leaving only a blank stare, as his head rolled to the side and he laid still in the dirt. _Exactly where he belongs._ I left the arrow there as a message, and I pulled my axe back out and advanced towards the remaining men. "WHO'S NEXT?" I growled in a low, almost demonic voice. I couldn't fully see their expressions their helmets, but as two of them began to back off, their answer was clear.

I watched in relief as they began to retreat towards the woods, but before I could wipe the sweat off my brow, a dozen more soldiers stormed out towards them. _Oh come on. This really is my lucky day._ I looked down at my leg, then back up at the advancing men. Blood was trickling slightly down from my calf, and it would hinder my movement, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. One man stepped forward, and all the others stepped out of his path as he walked up towards me. He had long red hair, shaven into a undercut and his lower jaw was lined with faint stubble. He walked with certainty and stood tall above me as he approached. The man looked around at the bodies of his men, and his eyes shone with anger as he stared at me.

"What is the meaning of this?" He scowled. I kept my axe out firmly in my hand, as I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"Honestly, if you're going to try and rape me as well, can we just get on with the fight?" I huffed. The man visibly tensed back, and then snapped his head around at one of his men.

"You told me that you had found Lady Hofferson. You didn't think to mention that these men planned on raping her? You know that they need her pure," he barked at him. _Pure? What the hell is that supposed to mean. And who is they?_

The soldier he was talking to shrinked into his shell, "that's why I came to get you. So you could stop it."

The red-haired leader just closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, then turned back to me. "I'm sorry this has happened, my Lady, I truly am. I can't control all of the men, all of the time, and I can only apologise you had to go through this experience," he said firmly, and it seemed genuine. He looked over at the three remaining men that had been present during the first attack. "And these, did these men participate as well?"

I looked over at them, and for a moment I was undecided. _Sure, they didn't help them, but they didn't help me either._ "They didn't attempt to join, but they didn't attempt to stop it," I finally stated.

"I see," the man replied boldly, "I'll see they are punished accordingly." He took a further step towards me, and although I was feeling slightly more comfortable, I still held my axe firmly. "I mean you no harm, my Lady, but we have strict orders to bring you back to the capital if we found you."

"On whose orders?" I snapped back.

"Lord Tywin's himself," the man stated immediately. "Please don't fight us, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I looked at the man, his expression serious and his stance firm. The men around had formed an arch, and could easily take me down before I even got a chance to swing more than once. _This is a losing battle. At least this way, they shouldn't treat me badly._ I bit my lip, but nodded to him, as I swivelled my axe so I was holding it at the end of the wood closest to the blade.

I reluctantly held it out to him, "please keep this safe for me, it means a lot." He eyed me curiously, but still he nodded as he removed it from my grip. "So, what now?" I asked.

He looked at me, and for the first time, he smiled, "Now, we go and see the Commander."


	56. Misfortune and necessity

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: My computer decided to have a meltdown, so sorry this has been a bit of a wait. Chapter 58 will be the big reunion you've all been waiting for :)**

 **Guest:** Yeah, at some point Stoick and Valka's song will come in, but I didn't feel it would be right to put in when they first reunite like in the movie. Too much had happened and needed to be settled, but I will have it included at some point in this season.

 **Guest:** You're true there, you can never trust the Lannisters.

 **Guest:** Good guess, but Margaery isn't the main reason she's going there.

 **Guest:** I can't give you the exact episode, but we are still definitely in the 1st half of the season. Daenerys' Astapor storyline ends is ep4, but I've not started that yet and it's not like timing is that important with her, because of how isolated her character is in regard to every other in the story (Westeros)

 **Odinson:** Yeah I could include that at one point. Maybe it has already happened and I could do a flashback for it.

 **Guest:** I haven't seen the Hobbit so sorry I don't get the resemblance, just let me know what you meant by it next time you review :)

 **Guest:** Thank you for the kind words, I hope to keep it up in the future. Especially with the world this story takes place in, having more family relations allows me to make more complex storylines and I like the way it has turned out. In regards to Dragon's edge and Spitelout, I'm leaving it open-ended for the time being, but I will return to it before the end of the season for sure.

 **Eye:** With how Loras Tyrell was beat by Brienne as well, I think he must have a habit of being beaten in combat by women. I think for sure Astrid could wipe the floor with him.

 **Chapter 56: Misfortune and necessity**

 _ **Astrid**_

Despite my early worries, the man in command's honour seemed to be far greater than that of his men. On the walk, he was quiet and cold, focused at all times, and even as the night drew near and the soldiers began to ease down, he remained completely rigid. Being alone and unarmed, with so many men so close, made the night one of the most uncomfortable I'd ever had. With the pointiest twig I could find grasped tightly in my palm and one eye open, I tried my best to sleep, but every rustle nearby would cause my heart to beat just a little bit faster. When dawn broke and I wearily dragged myself up, I could already feel the eyes on me. Men watched my every move with sharpened, probing glares, and all I wanted to do was to just get away. I hoped Heather would somehow find me, but all she'll think is that I just left her. I promised her I'd wait, and for all she'll know, I broke that promise. _Maybe it is for the best. Now she can stay with her family and not worry about me._

It was barely another two hours before we reached the Lannister garrison, but most of soldiers with us looked to be in fairly bad shape. Over a year of war and losing so many comrades must have worn them down, as we all but marched in silence. Their armour scuffed and battered in places and the sombre expression on their faces showed the true lack of morale that choked the group through the group like a plague. The Lannister base itself wasn't much better. The interior ring of tents was precisely arranged, but beyond that, the two dozen others were spread out carelessly. The open field was damp and marshy, with soggy mud that pulled you down with every step, but still we ploughed on. The guards watching the perimeter scanned us thoroughly as we approached, but the man in charge of the soldiers with us just stormed straight through without hesitation.

The man led us across the field, his bright red armour shining in the morning sun so brightly it matched his hair. Unfazed by anything but his mission it seemed, he advanced swiftly through the maze towards the centre. The tent was larger than any other, and the red fabric stood impressively high overlooking the others, as the wind caused ripples to dance across the linen. Before he entered, he turned to me and put one hand up vertically.

"Please wait here," he said flatly. I simply nodded, and waited, as he ducked his head inside and the faint sound of a conversation whispered from within. A few of the other soldiers were left to watch me, but the rest had dissolved into the camp and were lost in the sea of red and gold. A very awkward five minutes of silence passed, as I just stood there humming and tapping my foot impatiently, before the man returned and greeted me with a single nod. "The Commander will see you now," he stated firmly. He held open one of the flaps on the tent, and I crouched my way inside.

I don't know what I expected, but what was right before my eyes was something I would never have believed. In full red intricate armour head to toe, made more from a thick fabric than metal, was a woman who stood as proud as anyone I'd ever seen. With golden shoulder straps and a belt shaped like an arrowhead, the Commander fixed her gaze upon me, as she tucked her hands behind her back. Her short blonde was hair parted across to one side, and her pale green eyes inspected me with both intrigue and cynicism. I took another small step into the room, before I heard the man's voice behind me.

"Do you need to me to stay, my Lady?" He asked.

"No, that is all," she responded bluntly. I looked behind to see him turn to leave, but the woman's voice pulled his attention back to her. "Thank you for your service, Sir Throk, you've never let me down."

The knight nodded to her and smiled, "I'm here to serve, my Lady, I will not fail you."

"I know you won't," she grinned back, before the whoosh of wind across my neck from the closing flap signalled he had left the two of us alone.

I stood there for a few moments, still more than a slight bit in shock. Women can't even fight in the army if they want to, so how has she managed to become a Commander of hundreds, maybe thousands, of men? _I should get some tips._ The woman's momentary change to one of happiness almost as quickly returned to the emotionless clean slate she wore the second I had first stepped foot in the tent. She stepped across to the table at the far side and picked up my axe that was lying flat on the surface. Her fingers brushed across the edge of the blade, as she tilted it to one side, then the other.

"This is a fine weapon," she finally stated, as she examined the axe, "and custom made, as well."

"Thank you, Lady…?"

"Mala, Lady Mala," she answered, as she began to walk towards me.

"Thank you, Lady Mala, it was a gift." I said, as she came even closer. Without even a pause to delay, she kept walking until she was directly infront of me, and then she held out the axe towards me. I gave her a questioning look, as if to say 'is this a trick,' but she just prompted me to take it. Still trying to work out what game she was playing, I carefully accepted it and quickly grasped a firm hold around the handle. Just holding it almost put me in a bubble, as if it formed some sort of imaginary shield, instantly filling me with a sense of sceurity. I looked up from the weapon towards her, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I'm not a fool, my Lady, I know as well as you do that you could strike me down in a moment's notice. Throk's already told me how you killed three of my men with that weapon, but I am offering you it back as a sign of peace," she said.

"Peace?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The men are tired. Food is running low, All everyone wants is to go home," she sighed. "Taking you back to King's landing will at least give some of us a bit of time outside of this warzone. At the least it will get us good favour." I studied her closely, more with curiosity than anger. "You could take a shot and try to kill me, but I think you're smarter than that. If you fail, I'll kill you. Even if you succeed, you won't get far, and then you will be the next one to die. So, what's your decision?"

"Well, as you made such a convincing argument," I chuckled, as I lowered the weapon gradually "But why me? What does taking me the capital do for anyone? I don't get what this is all about." I exclaimed bluntly .

"Neither do I, but you mean something to someone, and I have to follow my orders," she said sharply, as she shook her head. "It's probably to do with the new alliance."

"The new alliance?" I challenged her. _Gods, how much I have missed?_

"You haven't heard?" She asked, and I just shook my head. "The Westerlands and the Reach have united. Together they defeated Stannis Baratheon, an attempted usurper, and soon, the two biggest Houses of the two regions will be joined through marriage as well." _If the reach fought off against Stannis, I just hope my brother is okay. He better be._ I didn't respond outright in anyway so she just continued. "King Joffrey Baratheon is to marry Lady Margaery Tyrell." _That's an… unexpected development. Huh, so Margaery will be Queen. Well, if anyone was born for it, it was her._

"It does make sense," I nodded, "but it still doesn't explain why it's me they want. Surely my brother would make more sense, he's the heir to House Hofferson after all."

"Honestly, I understand war better than politics," Mala chuckled, "at least in war you know who your enemies are." As she spoke, she removed her own weapon from her back, and smiled as she gazed upon it. The blade was long and thin, with its end curved upwards, and the steel shone with patterns as light poured through openings in the tent.

I let out a deep breath, finally ready to ask the question I wanted since I first stepped inside. "Lady Mala," I started, and her gaze momentarily flicked up to meet mine, "may I ask how you became a Commander? I've proven to be able to fight on so many occasions but at the sheer thought of me fighting with and commanding men, people would just laugh." Mala just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Misfortune and necessity," she stated firmly. "After three large successive defeats, one that included having Sir Jaime be captured, it was clear the Commanders were incapable of beating the northerners in battle. My House isn't that large, but we do share blood with the Lannisters, and when I had led what men I had to a few successive small victories, it seems I gained recognition. I think Lord Tywin could ignore the fact that I'm a woman, for the moment, at least if we keep winning."

"So, do you fight with your men?" I asked.

She glanced fondly once more down at her sword. " _Eruptodon_ , House Lanniswing's family sword. Valerian steel, and forged in the pit of a volcano, this sword has kept me safe in over a dozen battles."

"I know how important a weapon can be," I grinned while looking down at my own. I paused for a few seconds. "So, are we leaving for King's landing today, or will it be a while longer?"

"I think that…" she started, but the tent burst open behind me and Sir Throk charged in. "What is the meaning of this?" Mala scowled past me.

"Northern spy," Throk panted, still clearly out of breath. "We found her on the east ridge. Managed to ride her down and capture her. What are your orders, my Lady?"

"Bring her to me. I'll execute her myself," Mala said with a tone as cold as ice. Every muscle in her body looked to tense, and her jaw clenched as she held her weapon close to her chest.

I could only stand there helplessly, as Throk exited as suddenly as he has entered. The air in the tent seemed to sour, snesing what was about to happen. Lady Mala was breathing rhythmically, as if she was readying herself up for what was about to happen. As the flap swept open again, a small figure was shoved inside so roughly she landed flat on the floor. I wanted to keep looking away, as the Commander moved towards her, but I forced myself to turn my eyes towards the beaten figure. The ragged black hair draped in mud and mixed with sticks and leaves cloaked her face, but as she raised her eyes and they met mine, my heart nearly stopped. I saw the panic in those bright green eyes as Throk hauled her to her knees. Mala moved methodically, and soon hovered above her, but I was already moving.

"STOPPPPP!" I screamed, placing myself between the two women.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mala growled through grated teeth, her blade still raised high in her hand.

"She's not a spy," I pleaded, "she's my sister."

"Sister?" Mala sputtered, squinting sharply.

"Well, Sister-by-law. She's married to my Brother," I answered firmly. I could see Mala's gaze sweeping between the two of us, and I could feel Throk's eyes burning a hole in the back of the my head. "We were travelling together. She went to collect firewood, and when you brought me back here, she must have followed you," I said as convincingly as I could manage.

"Is this true?" Mala asked, this time aiming at Heather.

"Yes, my Lady." Heather forced out, her voice weak as she struggled with every word.. "When Astrid wasn't there, I followed your tracks, until it led me here... I just wanted to make sure she wasn't in trouble," Heather forced out, but stopped halfway through clutching her stomach. I turned to face her, ignoring the looming threat of the blade above my head, as I pulled her to her feet.

"You are an idiot," I sighed, as I pulled her into a hug. As I held her, I glared past her to the now sheepishly looking Throk, "Did no-one think to ask her who she was before assuming she was a spy? Is this how you treat a Lady of one of your ally Houses?"

"Please let me apologise for the actions of my men," Mala grumbled, and the click of her locking her weapon back away allowed me to breathe a sigh of relief. "Throk, fetch the healer, let's hope for your sake you've done no permanent damage."

"Yes, my lady," Throk replied weakly, as he darted away from the Commander's wrath. I could feel Heather shaking against me. She had been stripped of her armour and down to just the thinnest of layers, and all I could do was try and keep her warm.

"Have you got her coat and some spare layers she can have? She's freezing." I asked, as I rubbed Heather's back vigorously.

"Of course, my Lady, anything she needs," Mala consented, and headed past us towards the exit. Just before she walked out, she turned back, "And to answer your previous question, we will be going to the capital sooner, rather than later. Because of this…incident, we'll give you and your sister the rest of today to recover. That should give you enough time to make up for the stupidity that brought her in like this. But by dawn, my ladies, we will be on our way."

 _ **Tuffnut**_

The journey back to the Brotherhood's base was short, and yet it was one of the most enjoyable rides I'd had in years. I loved the camaraderie, the laughs and the smiles, even the singing. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, and that, above all else, was what I needed right now. The group seemed to share a bond, less like an army and more of a close knit guild. If it was only supplying me with the feelings of nostalgia to when I was back at home with my own family, it still felt good to feel this sense of calm. No hostilities, no rivalries, just a feeling of togetherness. On the trip, Beric and I exchanged some of our stories, neither none too joyous, but it felt good to just… not be alone.

The bag on my head felt unnecessary, but I didn't grumble, and as the horse slowly plodded its way through the forest towards their secret hideout, I could only sit and wait. When the thick sack was removed, I slowly rolled off the side of the stallion's back and looked around. It was dark and it was cramped, but it was the opposite of cold. The cave wasn't that large, and with the raging fires, the den was sweltering hot. I plodded aimlessly for a few minutes, but before I could even have the time to sit down or talk to anyone, cheers rose from the entrance. I looked around for Lord Beric, but somehow he had vanished into the darkest corners of the cave, so I kept my focus on those that had just come in. Two dozen men flooded in, as well as one small girl who looked completely out of place. Infront of them, a larger man pushed in, with his arms tied and his head covered. When his face was finally revealed, the scarring across one side was the clearest thing to identify him. That face belonged to only one man - the Hound.

The man looked around with rage in his eyes, as he growled under his breath and threw out insults as quick as you could blink. "Cowards, the lot o' yer. You think carrying a crooked spear makes you a soldier?" He snapped, his gaze fixed only on the person infront of him. The shorter man, with his dark brown hair hanging loosely to either side, and with a messy tangled beard, just smiled humorously up at him.

"No." Came the voice out of the deepest depths of the cave. All eyes turned to watch, as Lord Beric emerged from the darkness. "Fighting a war makes you a soldier."

"Beric Dondarrion?" The Hound exclaimed with shock etched across his face. The surprise quickly fade and all that remained on his face was the scowl. His eyes scanned across everyone, and he huffed loudly. "Stark deserters. Baratheon deserters. You're not fighting a war, you're running from it." As I watched the engagement closely, all I could think of was that maybe this wouldn't be a bad place to stay. No-one would care about my exile. I would have food, friends, an actual place that I could make a decent life. Or a better one that I have now anyways. _It's an option, at the very least._

The two men's conversation grew more and more heated, and the tension was only increasing the suffocating heat ever further. While accusations of the Hound's crimes were spewed out by men all around, the man being accused only grew angrier. "I did what I was told to do," he snarled, "but don't call me murderer, and pretend that you're not."

"You murdered Mycah!" Came the voice of the girl that had come in moments after us. She looked to be younger than me and Ruff when we were exiled, but the anger in her eyes was clear. "The butcher's boy. My friend. He was twelve years old and unarmed, and you rode him down. Slung him over the side of your horse like he was some deer," she snarled at him.

The Hound tried to protest, but every objection he made was blocked or avoided in some way. Still he argued, and voices began to raise even louder. But despite this, with a small smile across his lips, Lord Beric approached him and looked at him with an expression both calm and firm. "You stand accused of murder, but no-one knows the full truth of the charge, so it is not our place to judge you. Only the Lord of light can do that now. I sentence you to trial by combat." The Hound's eyes seemed to light up for a moment, and a smirk crossed his lips. He chucked insults out to the men closest, but Beric stepped even closer to him. "They would all be worthy as a champion, but it is me you'll fight," he exclaimed proudly. With those words, a sudden sense of dread filled me. I'd seen the Hound fight at tournaments in the past, but I'd never seen Lord Beric fight. If he lost, what would happen then? _I couldn't stay here then. He said he brought me here for a reason, surely that can't be to watch him die._

I took a step back, and whispered a few niggling questions into another man's ear before the fight started. I turned back to the main event, where the man with the bedraggled beard was preaching the sacred words, as a prayer to our God. Thoros of Myr, who's name had just been given to me, stood over the fire, as he spoke clearly. Once finished, all eyes turned to Lord Beric, as he held his sword over his palm. I leaned in closer to see what was going out, until but a second later he dragged the blade across his palm and the sword lit up into a column of fire. I could already feel my eyes stretch so wide they could nearly pop out, and my jaw all but dropped to the floor. _I need to get someone to teach me that. That is so awesome._ With staring at the steel engulfed in flames, I nearly missed the Hound's reaction, but the terror visible on his face was clear as he rocked back a step. _Scared of fire, huh, wel I suppose everyone has a weakness._

That momentary pause was short-lived, as with a deep growl, he lunged towards Beric. The two men met fiercely, and metal struck metal so loud that the clangs shook the very foundations of the cave. Lord Beric's blows were precise, so neat and sharp, compared to the heavy powerful strikes of Clegane's. The two seemed evenly matched, as they switched from defence to offense in an instant. Flames barrelled through the air, lighting the Hound's shield on fire to the point where he had to drop it completely. Beric pressed onwards, his blade twisting and curving, but only ever meeting the larger man's steel and not his flesh. Pushed back further and further, the Hound's boots skidded against the dirt, as his aggressor's onslaught was accompanied by chants from his followers.

"GUILTY! GUILTY! GULITY!" Was the forceful, on beat calls , as Beric pushed closer to his victory.

"KILL HIM!" Came the high pitched wail of the girl, as she looked on with a pained expression.

Beric swung at the chest, but the Hound parried it. Beric then swung at his legs, but the Hound pushed him back through sheer strength. Swords clashed once more, the rhythmic chiming of the steel sizzling through the air, as the fatal dance continued. The two men stared each other down, as both locked their blades once more. Lord Beric tried to break free, but with a sharp elbow to his opponents chest, the Hound managed to push him away. Out of breath, and out of stamina, as the Hound approached, Beric dropped to his knees to parry the man's blow. The scarred half of Clegane's face lit up in the face of the fire, but with a loud grunt, he swung down, hard and fast. Then it was done. His blade struck with such force that Beric's blade was cut in two, but the sword wasn't the only casualty. The Hound's sword plunged through the man's heart, and the Hound left it stuck there for all to see. Beric's body remained kneeled for a moment, before falling flat. Lifeless. _Oh God. This can't be happening. Am I just a curse? What will I do now? No. This must be a joke. How can this seriously keep happening to me?_

Thoros rushed towards the downed fighter, and whispered silent prayers over his friends dead body. The girl sprinted forwards and although calls of her name, 'Arya', were shouted, she ran at the Hound with a dagger in her hand. Firm hands wrapped around her and dragged her back, as she wrestled and screamed in pure hate and anger. The would-be recipitient of the girl's blade just lounged back and laughed. "Looks like your God loves me more than he does your butcher's boy," the Hound laughed heartily.

"BURN IN HELL!" Arya screeched, as another person had to help restrain her.

"He will," came a voice. An impossible voice. A voice strong, but lacking emotion. I turned my eyes to see him, Beric. Actual Beric. Alive. _What? Sorcery? How? No, this is mad. The world's gone mad._ Lord Beric ever so slightly turned towards me, seeing the utter disbelief painted across my face, and I'm pretty sure he winked, before he turned back to the Hound. "But not today." I just kept staring, completely frozen in place. Lord Beric dragged himself from his knees to his feet, as he shared a knowing nod with Thoros. I looked around at the cave, and the vast majority of the people weren't seemingly unnerved. _I mean, how can someone die, actually die, and just come back? And why is no-one at least a bit terrified? Unless this has happened before…_

The Hound was dragged away, still laughing, but Lord Beric remained where he was, long after the man had left his view. With Thoros at his side, after a minute, he turned gingerly, and headed straight for me. Even though I tried, it was impossible to mask the mix of confusion and intrigue I was staring at him with. "What? How?" I ended up blabbering. He just smiled, as he approached slowly. His blood was still trickling down the lower part of his breastplate, but it looked like his wound had been magically sealed up, as no new trails were starting. I stood in silence, as he reached out an arm and placed it firmly on my shoulder.

"We serve the same Lord," he stated strongly. "He allows some to see more than others, but we can all share in the gifts he provides for us. If you allow me, I can teach you what I've learned. I can prepare you." He looked straight into my eyes, and I took a few deep breaths to steady myself before I nodded back _Maybe he did bring me back to watch him die. Maybe this is to make me believe_. "Good. We don't have much time, we might as well get started."


	57. The Dragon Queen

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Sorry everyone, I forgot a scene I really wanted to include, and this had to be done before Hiccup arrives. I was 3k words into that chapter, before I realised I had to do this one first, so you'll have to wait a day or two for the Stoick/Hiccup reunion. Once you read this, it'll make sense, so I hope you understand :)**

 **Guest:** No, I don't think the twins would agree with burning people alive. To be fair, it's only Melisandre we see doing that in the name of the religion. Beric and Thoros never do anything like that, so Tuff should be good for the moment.

 **Guest:** Well then yes then, that definitely sounds a lot like the twins XD

 **Guest:** That's a great shout. A golden griffin on a red background would be perfect for House Lanniswing.

 **Eye:** Sorry but I literally know nothing about either of those so I doubt it would be a good story if I tried writing it. All my focus will be on this one at the minute, but I am a couple of chapters into another story. The other one I am writing is updated that slowly I'll wait until I'm at least halfway through it to start publishing, otherwise I'd feel obligated to write it and it'll take away the time I have to keep this one going as regularly.

 **Chapter 57: The Dragon Queen**

 _ **Tuffnut**_

For the fifth time, I dragged the blade across my palm, and for the fifth time the sword was only coated in my blood instead of flames. "Argh! This'll never work!" I grunted, as I allowed the weapon to fall flat to the floor. My hand oozed, the horizontal line of the cut being the river and the trails of blood being the streams. I looked up angrily at the two men infront of men, who seemed to be taking this as far more of a joke as I would have liked.

"Patience, my friend," Thoros smiled, as he took a long sip of something out of a small pouch, definitely alcoholic. "being a servant of the Lord is never easy, but we do it all the same," he smiled, as he put the lid on the drink and tossed it my way. I caught it with my strong hand, and I forced myself to clenched my other into a fist, as I tried to ignore the acute pain of my palm. Downing more of the strong liquid than I probably should have, rum by the taste of it, I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Just face it, I'm useless," I groaned.

"There must be something we're missing," Beric informed, rubbing his beard as he stared thoughtfully into the fire. "Start from scratch, tell us about that vision again…"

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to skip back to the good old days. The days when the world was just a puppy to play with, and not the vicious hound tearing flesh from your bones that it actually is. "Well, if you think that'll help. It all started when…"

I was only at the age of ten, and all seemed right in my life. That morning had been uneventful, except for when I leaped out of a closet and nearly scared one of the servants to death. _Ah, fun times._ The afternoon was spent lounging in the castle's gardens, and although some would call it beautiful, boring would be the most fitting description. My home castle, Thorhold, perched on the border between the Stormlands and Dorne, was bathed in the summer sun. A heat so strong even the thinnest shirts melted onto your body, as you became drenched with sweat. I was staring idly into the distance, when the annoying calling of my sister snapped me back to reality. Ruff rushed towards me, pestering me to help her with one of her newest pranks, and I reluctantly accepted. I agreed to help, but on our way, I saw the opportunity and I shoved her into one of the ponds in the gardens. I cackled loudly as she flapped in the water, like a fish on land. I didn't realise she couldn't swim, and I just rocked myself with laughter as she beat wildly at the surface. Only when the flailing stopped and the ripples stopped did I start to panic. I screamed and I screamed and eventually someone came and dragged her out. Her heartbeat was weak, but she was still alive. I allowed myself to breathe again, that was too close. It would be later that night that everything changed. I would never hurt her. I would never ever put her life in danger again.

Only an hour after she had nearly died, Ruff was up and as full of life as ever. I thought she'd hate me, thought she'd try to get me back, but she didn't. She just smiled and told me she forgave me. She demanded that I still needed to help her with her 'prank', and it seemed like it was the least I could do. She said she needed wood, a lot of it, and we headed out of the castle to get it. But when we returned the next morning, everything was different. We never gathered the wood. She never started to prank. After that night, it was like everything changed. How in the space of a day, the innocence of youth was ripped away. When we started collecting the wood, we lost track of time, and we were too far out to get back, so we built a camp. We planned on buckling down for the night between the two forests a few miles from the castle, and sneak in early in the morning. We had settled down together and the fire was burning, when all of a sudden Ruff rushed off, calling that she needed to collect more firewood. I brushed it off, but only when she had vanished from view did I hear it… the whisper.

Beneath the crackling of the fire, a faint murmur was carried on the surface of the flames. A voice. Quiet and soft, yet firm, but I couldn't make out the words. I leaned in closer, and with my sudden movement, sparks shot higher into the air. The patterns started forming in the centre, as random flickers transformed into clear, vivid images. A sea. A red sea that was drowning us. First our boots, then the tips of our dreadlocks, then up to our necks. Me and Ruff, together, as our heads sunk beneath the waves. The fire died down momentarily, as the image was set and locked in place, but then it roared back to life. From the sea we emerged once more, escaping fully from the darkness, but both our faces were painted thick with tears. Red tears staining our cheeks. That image as well set for a few seconds, before that too vanished into nothing. When all else was gone, the voice returned. It repeated the same words it spoke before, but this time I could understand them, "You will share your final breath, and in your blood, you will be reborn."

And as quickly as it appeared, the hidden message in the flames dissolved into inaudible rustling, as the fire sputtered and fell flat. I sat there in shock, still trying to get my head around what happened. _This isn't real. This can't be real._ "You let the fire die, you dummy!" Came a voice between the trees. Ruff skipped through, a stack of wood taller than her in her hands, as she peered through small holes between piled logs.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't you worry, brother, no harm done," she grinned, "it's only a fire."

"No, not about the fire. About earlier. You could have died. I'm sorry," I apologised.

"But I didn't, did I?" She responded with a shrug. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, it was just another prank."

"Yeah, just another prank," I trailed off to myself. It was then, and only then, did the full weight of what had just happened hit me. It was then I realised our fates were sealed. That if she is hurt, I am hurt. When she dies, I die. It was then that I vowed to protect her, and that's all I ever wanted to do. That night she told me that she wanted to have a family, have kids, and I just smiled and nodded, promising I'd always be there. And in the morning, when she told me about her vision in the middle of the night, I listened to her, I believed her. I wanted to tell her I had one too, but how can you tell someone that it took a magic voice in the flames for you to actually start to care about them. A decade later, and I failed to keep the promise. Although she sailed away, I was the one who left. I failed her.

"Ahh, now I get it!" Beric smiled. "The Lord hasn't given you his fire to wield alone, as he has us. He's concentrated his power between the two of you. If you both got visions back then, you are both connected. You will have your own flame, but it can't burn anywhere as brightly without the other half."

I scrunched my face up cynically, but Thoros stepped forward and picked the sword up from the floor and attempted to jam it in my bleeding hand. "You need to believe. Believe in the Lord. Believe in your sister. Only in your trust in them both, will you be able to channel the fire." His eyes shone with certainty, and I found myself opening my clenched fist to take the weapon in my palm. I coiled my fingers around the hilt, and brought the blade across towards the bare skin of my other hand, as I closed my eyes.

 _Believe. Come on Tuff. Believe. The Lord must have a purpose for me. We must have been separated for a reason. A believe the two of us will meet again, and then we will be strong. Stronger than ever._ With a new found vigour flowing through my veins, I glided the steel across my flesh, allowing the blade to pierce the skin as it rode the curve of my palm. I let out a deep breath, opening my eyes in that very moment, as I raised the sword up high into the air. A tingling feel leapt from my hand, and the heat swarmed around my face as I held the weapon infront of me. The flame wasn't violent, or raging, like Beric's, but it was there. The weapon's metal edge surrounded in a layer of fire, a finger-widths thick. I swayed the blade silently form side to side, marvelling at its beauty, and how I had made it happen.

"He's ready," Thoros smiled, turning to his leader.

"Oh, he's ready all right," Beric beamed. "Our mission is complete."

 _ **Valka**_

My feet kept moving beneath me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself to stop walking. I know I shouldn't even try, but she's the only other woman I can speak to. Only a mother can know. I glided through the corridors of the castle, receiving the occasion bow from the older Haddock soldiers that were mere boys the last time I saw them. I reached the destination, and even though my head was telling me to turn around, my heart pushed me forwards. The doorway to a room at the far end was heavily guarded, and I knew I was in the right place. "May I speak to the prisoner?" I asked sweetly. Surprisingly all I got was a nod, and soon I found myself standing in the doorway staring at her.

She didn't even lift her head as I entered. She was sat on the far end of the bed with her knees pressed to her chest, and her back jammed into the corner where the two walls met. She looked frail, broken, and I understood why, more than most. Her reddish-brown Tully hair was still as I remembered, but her face was completely different. Deep bags had formed under her eyes, and she just stared blankly at the wall opposite. I could hardly believe this was the same Catelyn Stark I had come to despise all those years ago. Looking at her now, I couldn't see the bitterness in her eyes, or hear the venom in her words. All I could see was a grieving mother. A mother who had just been told she had lost what she held most dear.

"My Lady," I started, but it was as if I wasn't even in the room. I stepped forward so I was in her line of sight, but it seemed as if she just stared through me.

"I've told you already, I can't eat," she spoke, but the voice was robotic. Her tone was flat, void of any emotion, as if she had no energy left to give.

"I'm not here to bring you food Lady Catelyn, I'm here for you," I said firmly. For the first time she tilted her head, and she looked at me for a second before laughing to herself.

She wrapped her face in her hands, as she shook her head in her palms, "now I've truly gone mad," she muttered weakly. "Now I've truly gone mad."

"I'm not a ghost. I'm not a hallucination. I'm not a figment of your imagination. But I am here to help you," I said softly.

"Hah," she laughed, but neither of us believed it was sincere. "A Targaryen, here to help me. You have some nerve," she growled angrily

"It's been almost twenty years, I'm not here to fight," I tried to calm the situation down, but it only seemed to make her angrier.

"Then what are you here to do? Boast? Mock? Your family was killed, so you're here to watch on the side-lines as mine is picked off, one by one," Catelyn snapped, lurching forward so she sat was at the edge of the bed and staring directly at me.

"I'm sorry," I said unflinchingly, as she stared at me with hate in her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" She replied coldly. "Sorry for your father burning my father-in-law alive with wildfire? Sorry for your father strangling my betrothed, my Brandon, to death? Sorry for your brother kidnapping my Husband's sister and starting a war that ripped Westeros apart? What exactly are you sorry for, Valka?" She growled.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "I am not my father, nor am I my brother. You can throw your insults at me all you want, but don't try blaming me for my family's crimes. That wasn't me!" I said without a single shred of regret. "You're not the only person who has lost people they care about. I know the pain you're going through, I'm not here to fight."

"What do you know?" She sighed, returning to staring blankly ahead.

I took the opportunity and slowly made my way over and sat at her side. "I know about what happened with your sons. Bran and Rickon, right?" She didn't say a word, and the fact she didn't object told me to continue. "The Ironborn took my home too. They took… my son. I was there. I had to say goodbye and watch the very moment the castle fell. It's the last thing I see before I go to sleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. Believe me, I know what you're going through."

I saw her shift slightly, and as she looked up at me, I saw something other than anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Does Stoick know?" She added after a few moments and I nodded silently. "Why is the world just so full of this death and destruction? What does it get anyone? Why do the worst of this world get to live? How is that fair?"

I just shrugged, "Good men under the leadership of bad rulers are forced to do very bad things. I hated my father. Hated him. Hated what he became. It's why I took Haddock as my surname. I thought I could get away from it all, but the memory of the mad King followed me everywhere I went. I ran to keep Hiccup safe, but I doomed him the second I came back to Westeros. If I'd have stayed away, if I'd…" I started, but I was too choked up to continue. I hunched over, as I buried my head in my hands. Feeling the arm around my shoulder, I froze completely, and it took a few seconds to realise it was Catelyn's

"It's all we have, us mothers. The desire to protect our children. Five I have, and two are prisoners and two are…" She sniffled. "Only one is free, and he's in more danger than ever."

"You can't blame yourself, no-one could have known what would happen," I said reassuringly, but given I had very little in terms of clear facts, it was best to stay vague.

"I told Ned not to go south. I told him not to," she whimpered. "All this misery could have been avoided. We'd still be at Winterfell, sat around a table. Me, Ned, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya, Rickon. The whole family. Now even my father is dead and all I have left to hold onto is Robb. I can't. I just can't lose him as well."

"You'll get through this, just like I will, somehow," I sighed. "I am sorry, for all that has happened. If I could undo what my father did to your family, I would. I know what he was, I know he earned his name, and I wasn't saddened by his death. We have to stay strong, for those left who still need us. I don't want us to fight."

"Me neither," she agreed, "we have so many enemies now, it seems useless to waste it arguing amongst ourselves. Thank you for coming, seeing these same four walls is driving me crazy," she laughed, but her voice was tinged with a underlayer of sorrow that was visible clearly in her eyes.

"No problem," I smiled. Her arm tightened around me, pulling me into an awkward sideways hug, but I didn't resist. When she released, I slowly climbed to my feet and headed towards the doorway. "Stay strong, my Lady, your son needs you now more than ever," I preached, hoping some if it might rub off onto me if I repeated it often enough. She didn't reply, only responding with a sincere nod, as she held her hands firmly together. Walking out, I could let out a deep sigh of relief. _For a confrontation nearly twenty years too late, that went much better than expected._ I allowed myself a small smile, as I wiped an unwept tear from my cheek. _I'll stay strong for you Hiccup. I promise._

 _ **Fishlegs**_

"You know this is useless right?" Eret grumbled, as we walked along the coastal road of Astapor. I tried my best to ignore his incessant doubts and stare out to sea, but the slaves hung to die on the crosses made my stomach churn more than anything I had ever seen before.

"The quicker we find this 'Queen', the quicker we can leave this vile city," I replied sharply, as I weaved my way through the onslaught of people coming our way.

"I agree with you there," he affirmed. "Now where would we find a bear in a city this big? Do you think they fight them in the pits?" He questioned, and all I could do was let out a deep sigh as I pinched the ridge of my nose. "What?" He exclaimed, as if he hadn't just said something so completely ridiculous.

"It's not going to be an actual bear," I snapped in disbelief. "Everything that woman said was cryptic, I doubt she'd tell us to find a bear and it would be as simple as that. And by the way, she actually said 'the Bear', so whatever or whoever it is, it is specific to them." Eret only grumbled more after that, his annoyance at every dead end only making our travel more infuriating, and I was about to yell at him when something caught my attention.

My eyes were glued to it, and I was temporarily stuck in my tracks, only being able to reach my arm out and grab Eret before he walked off into the distance unaware of the situation. _Is this it? Could it be? This is what we were looking for. It must be. It has to be._ Eret glared at me with curiosity, as he followed the finger I had gingerly raised in the direction I was previously looking. His reaction was the opposite of that I expected. Serious, focused on the mission. That's what a… former assassin, should be. But, no. _Are you kidding me, Eret?_ I just looked at him in disbelief, as he just stood there with raised eyebrows and his lips parted into an oval.

"Well, I do like blondes," he grinned, as he winked at me.

"I wasn't looking at her," I denied adamantly. "Look at the man next to her. Look at his breastplate." Eret seemed reluctant to take his eyes off of anyone but the young woman in the sleeveless blue dress. "NOW!" I said, raising my voice, practically ordering him to refocus his target. The man in our sights was past his prime, but with the thick black armour and the confidence in which he walked, a fight didn't seem like a good option. The metal outline of a bear was carved into his armour, just above his belt. "Mormont," I muttered under my breath. "That's the Mormont sigil. The Mormonts of Bear Island."

"So that means…" Eret started, and a wide smile crossed his face, "I had the correct target all along.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, but he was right. My eyes crossed the crowded street to where she was standing, and now all of my attention was on her as well. Compared to the blacks and browns of the city, she stood out as clear as a Jorgenson at a banquet table. Her bright blonde hair shone, even in the last slivers of daylight, giving it an almost silver tint. The deep blue dress she wore swung almost like a cape behind her as she strolled proudly along the footpath. Her expression was stern, but on the occasion she looked towards the slaves hanging with a death sentence, you could see it soften. From her natural beauty, to the elegance she walked with, she looked every bit the Queen that the priestess Gothi had called her.

Unwilling to draw any unwanted attention too soon, Me and Eret followed the pair at a distance. We watched carefully, as they approached the dockyard and a small girl rushed up to the Queen with a small ball. _Jorah Mormont._ The realisation hit me hard. _That's who he is. It all makes sense now._ The Lord Commander at the watch once told me about his son that had dishonoured his House. A northern knight exiled from Westeros, acting as a sworn shield in Essos, wearing the sigil of the Mormont House. _That must be him. It must be. This could work. Now at least I have a way in. They might actually listen about the true threat, if I can just get a foot in the door._

So focused in my mind about a future battle, I failed to see the enemy in the present until it was too late. A hooded man charged towards the Queen, dagger in hand, and I was powerless to stop him. _No. This can't happen. It can't._ Time seemed to stop as the man got nearer, and no-one was close enough to stop him from striking. I heard Eret start to move but before he even got a few steps ahead of me, the cloaked assailant had reached her. _We're too late._ I could already feel the lump in my chest as the blade was raised, but for some reason, it wasn't aimed at her. The attacker instead knocked her out of the way, causing her to stumble and fall backward, leaving the wooden ball rolling in her place. Sir Jorah struggled to restrain the man who had just attacked the Queen, and Eret leaped across and grabbed the man's other arm, forcing him to relinquish his dagger. The attacker screamed and fought, but with two men holding him, he was powerless. Powerless to stop the true threat…

My feet were already moving, as the finely decorated sphere on the ground opened up, and a creature emerged. A small animal, almost scorpion like in shape, but coloured with every bright shade possible. It hissed vehemently at her, raising back on its hind legs, before it charged. The woman scuttled back as quickly as she could, but it was closing the distance. With every fibre of my being moving in overdrive, I sprinted at full speed, drawing Meatlug out as I ran. The beast picked up speed, and was now no more than a few feet from her, as it wiggled its tail at her tauntingly, as if to boast before killing her. With my boots thudding against the stone, I barrelled forward, holding the sword out firmly in two hands. With me but a few steps off, the creature abandoned its ground-based pursuit, and leapt through the air towards her. Bare inches from her neck, I brought the blade down hard and fast. The valerian steel melted through the thing's scaled body, splitting it cleanly in two. The Queen continued to shuffle back, and the remains of the manticore struck the ground between her legs.

A look of shock and fear was plastered across her face, but as I held out my arm to her, she seemed to compose herself. She accepted the hand and I pulled her to her feet, as she looked over at her shoulder to Sir Jorah, who had released the hooded man. The man instantly raced after the girl who had given the Queen the deadly gift, and Eret accompanied him. The three of us still motionless watched as the girl rushed away, leaping into the water and out of sight… only to appear above us on the other side of the docks a moment later.

"The warlocks," Sir Jorah stated through grated teeth, as he stood beside the Queen once more.

The Queen's eyes watched as the girl vanished once more, but then she turned towards the three of us that were now facing her. "Thank you," she stated calmly, "all of you. I owe you my life, sirs."

"The honour is mine, my Queen," the stranger spoke, pulling down his hood to reveal a face I knew, and certainly one I never expected to see this far from home. Eret didn't seem affected by the revelation, but in Jorah's change in demeanour, it was clear he knew the identity of Sir Barristan Selmy. Any boy born in Westeros should know him. He's a legend. _And Eret just attacked him,_ I sighed, mentally facepalming.

The Queen turned towards Sir Jorah, noticing the difference in his stature the same as I did. He took a few steps forward, to stand at her side, as he focused his eyes directly on Sir Barristan. "You know this man?" She questioned, turning to the man at her side.

"Oh, I know him. He's one of the greatest fighters the seven Kingdoms have ever seen. He's the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard," Sir Jorah said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice.

"King Robert is dead," Sir Barristan stated, taking a few steps forward, "I have been searching for you, Daenerys Stormborn, to ask your forgiveness." _Daenerys. Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen. And just like that it all makes sense. The exiled knight, and the exiled Princess. That's why she's the Dragon Queen._ I smiled, enjoying the feeling as all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together. Sir Barristan took another step forward, and his voice took a more sombre tone, "I swore to protect your family. I failed them." Then the elderly knight took a further step forward and bent down on one knee. "I am Barristan Selmy, Kingsguard to your father. Allow me to serve in your Queensguard, and I will not fail you again." Sir Jorah seemed nervous by the request, but the Queen just held her head up high and gave a firm nod to the kneeling knight.

"It would be my pleasure to take you into my service," she proclaimed clearly, and the recipitient bowed his head and smiled gratefully. Daenerys' eyes then turned to me and Eret. "Do you know them?" She asked, but the question was aimed at the man at her side, rather than us.

"No," Sir Jorah responded bluntly, "But I do recognise the sigil," he stated, his eyes trained on my House's crest carved into the pommel of my sword. "House Ingerman, I believe."

"You are correct," I nodded. "I am Fishlegs Ingerman, this is Eret Ingerman. We've come a long way, and this is just the start."

"A long way for what?" Sir Jorah asked cynically.

Daenerys gave him a sharp glare, but then she turned back to face me, "although Sir Jorah put it rather crudely, I have to ask, why have you came here? This is a long way from your home."

"For you, my Queen," I said boldly. _If the world as we know it is going to end, I might as well pledge myself to one of those who is possible to stop it_. "There is something coming for us all, and we need your help to stop it…"


	58. The north remembers

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: So here it is, two important reunions for Hiccup that have been waiting since S1, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: The north remembers**

 _ **Hiccup**_

The second the first guard on the perimeter had seen my horse in the distance, a dozen riders had come out and surrounded me. Despite me telling them who I was, they had showed no sign of backing down, and with every sword pointed in my direction I had to raise my hands and surrender. "Oh, for the Gods' sake, for the last time I'm not a spy," I protested for the millionth time, but to no avail. I had to pull my weapons from their sheaths, and I shook my head as I whimsically dropped them to the floor infront of them. My pack was pulled from its straps on the saddle, and the nearest man roughly tied my wrists as I was pushed towards Harrenhall. The night had fallen, and I probably should have waited until morning, but being so close I couldn't possibly stop. I had to keep going. But as I was pushed forward, I couldn't help but think, _maybe I should have waited until morning._

"So, you think a spy would ride directly towards the castle, even when he knows exactly how many men are there to watch out for him?" I questioned, but the man pushing me just responded with a clout to the back of my head. "And that even when he sees that he has been spotted, he keeps riding forward regardless." The second blow was stronger than the first, but neither brought even the slightest groan from my lips. _He wouldn't get the satisfaction._ "Why would a spy wear armour like mine? If I was a spy, wouldn't the point to be inconspicuous? To not be noticed?"

"Just shut up!" The man growled, as he jabbed me with a firm elbow right into the small of my back. I clenched my fists and tensed my shoulders, but the only thing I could do was let out deep breaths to ease the pain. I looked over my shoulder to see the man's smug smile, as behind him, the other soldiers trotted steadily a few feet back.

"I wonder who we'll bump into first," I pondered out loud. The man behind went to elbow me again, but after the last time, his lunge was predictable, and I slipped seamlessly to the side. His momentum carried him forward, and somehow he managed to stumble far enough that he was a few feet in front of me. He turned to me with a venomous snarl, but I just grinned widely at him, "the ground does get a little boggy this time of year, you might need to watch where you're walking a bit more closely next time."

The punch to my gut was expected, and it was nothing I couldn't handle, but it still stung all the same. "You're going directly to the King. You won't be laughing when that wolf of his rips you limb from limb."

"Ah, thank you kind sir," I smirked, as I started to walk forward again, "so it's Robb I'll see first. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see an old friend of his tied up and beaten."

"It's King Robb to you," the man snarled, but I saw the first flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. I watched him closely as I strolled my way around him and tried to keep walking forward. "You're no-one," he grunted, as he blocked my path. I tried once more to move past him, but the man just mirrored my movements. I could feel my blood boiling, and instead of trying to slip past him again, I just chose to stand still and strike him with a piercing glare.

"I am Hiccup Haddock, Son of Stoick Haddock, and you will get out of my way if you know what is good for you," I said firmly. The man had eyes of coal, and the hair to match, but his resolve was more that of paper than rock as he looked up at me. He was a short man, and as my stare became more and more uncomfortable, he looked to shrink even smaller. The twitching in his nose hastened, as I took a step forward so the tips of our boots were almost touching. "I have been riding for over a month to get here. I am filthy. I am sore. I am tired. The thought of getting in there to the people I care about is the only kept me going. Now, will you just get out of my way." My eyebrows narrowed and my eyes fixed, I shot the guy with a final stare so sharp it could have drawn blood. His fingers danced towards his palm, but he couldn't manage to merge them into a fist. His face moulded like a broken puzzle, his expression unreadable, but the turn of his body was enough to know that my words had struck true.

The gates opened and watchful stares followed me with every step. I fought the urge to close in myself, and I kept my head held high. As we got closer and closer, the initial flutters in my stomach exploded into raging pulses, nearly drawing me to a halt. From the first day I escaped Dragon's edge, I dreamed of getting here. In truth, I hoped to catch up to the four women, but with my leg still not right when I first set off, I could only ride at my fastest for the last two weeks. I kept my gaze only on back of the man's head and the path ahead; I couldn't process anything else with the jitters zapping me like a lightning beam. I barely took in the scale of the castle, or even where we were going exactly, but out of the corner in my eye, one figure snapped my attention instantly. While everyone else was just staring at us, that man was looking the other way seemingly in a heated argument with one of his men. The soldier's eyes didn't leave mine, and it was clear he recognized me.

"What are you doing? What is wrong with you? What are you looking…" Came the booming voice of Lord Stoick, but his eyes slowly trailed in the direction of the soldier's. All the way to me. My wrists were still bound, so I just smiled and gave him one silent nod. He stood there motionless, face drained of colour. I managed to mouth, 'hey Dad,' before the men behind me pushed me forward. The door opened, and a wide staircase presented itself before me. I turned my head and saw him take a small step forward, but that was all I got before I was jostled through the entrance and the door was slammed shut behind me.

* * *

"You better have a good reason for coming to my private quarters at this hour," was the answer from the other side of the door, after the man infront of me knocked loudly.

"A spy, your Grace, we've captured a spy. We thought you'd like to be informed," was the sheepish response, almost as if the soldier had lost all confidence in his words. "He's here for you to question."

"WHAT?" Came a low and deep growl, and heavy footsteps bounded towards the door infront of us. "You captured a spy, and you bring them here. HERE! Just take him to a cell, I'll deal with it in the morning." Robb ordered, and the strain in his voice was clear to see. The men sighed, and began to turn around, shoving me back.

"Your Grace," I called out loudly, fighting past the men's attempts to silence me. "It's Hiccup, can you tell these idiots I'm not a spy. It's been a long enough day and I don't want to end it in a cell."

"Hiccup?" Robb said quietly, almost to himself. It was quiet for a few seconds, as neither I, nor the other men, knew what to do. The sound of footsteps once again sounded, but this time they were followed by the clicking of a lock. The door swung open, and there he was. Stood tall and proud, with an air of confidence and eyes of steel, he looked the very embodiment of a King. He cast a flat glare across at the men, before he turned to me and his lips twisted into a smile. "I knew it," he grinned. "You're too stubborn to die. Just like your father." He approached and laid a hand on my shoulder, before he turned to the man who had brought me in. "Cut him loose. Now. And then leave us." The man nodded promptly and a few seconds later I was free to stretch my arms again. Robb reached his other arm in the direction of the room, and the two of us didn't waste time going in, leaving the soldiers flummoxed outside.

The King's quarters were spacious and quite lavish compared to the seemingly barren and desolate nature of the castle. It was big enough for half a dozen people, and as I walked further from the doorway, it became clear it wasn't just the two of us in there. The bedpost only obstructed the view for a few moments, but after a few steps, the woman on the bed was clear to see. Flowing brown hair ran down to either side of her narrow face, and she smiled gently as she sat up so her back rested against the pillow. "Hello," she said softly.

"Hello," was all I could mumble back. She was beautiful, yes, but the confusion in the situation was the cause of my stuttering. _Who is this? Why is she here?_

"You know, it is customary to bow before a Queen?" Robb stated. I looked over at him, his expression half serious, half smug. A flash of panic hit me and I almost immediately turned back to her and followed the command. _Queen. Well, that explains it._

"My Queen, I apologise, I had no idea," I stammered, as I rose back to stand straight.

She just turned to Robb and shook her head with pursed lips, whilst she made a tutting sound. _What? No. Have I done something else wrong._ She giggled for a moment, before she turned back to me, "Don't listen to him. Talisa is just fine," she said with a sincere smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Lady Talisa, I'm…" I started.

"…Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock," she finished, and my head jerked back a bit. _How does she know who I am? It's not like I said my last name earlier._ She must have read my thought process, as she just flung an arm to side nonchalantly. "My husband mentioned you a few times." She scanned me up and down a few times, before turning her body to face Robb, "he told me you had died."

"That's what Lord Stoick told me," Robb admitted, "almost a week ago. How are you here?" He asked me.

"The Ironborn came, and we just couldn't hold on. There were just too many. They chose to keep me as a hostage, but I managed to escape. Took a lot for me to just leave it under their rule, but there was nothing I could do on my own," I sighed heavily, before pausing. "Wait, how did my dad know?"

Robb tried to mask his confusion, but failed miserably. "Your… mother, and your… sister," he said so slowly as if he was still trying to get around it, and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Yeah," I exclaimed, as I shrugged my shoulders, "a lot has happened since we last saw each other." As soon as I said it, I cringed inside, and I could see his face began to twist into a mix of sorrow and anger. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Your father was a great man, he didn't deserve to die."

"No," Robb stated coldly. Talisa quickly jumped up and made her way to his side, placing a supportive arm rest on his shoulder. "No he did not." We stood there for a few moments in silence, but eventually he spoke again, "I'm glad you're still with us, Hiccup," he said cheerily, but his smile was tainted by his grief. "But you should really go and speak to your father. I think he wants to see you more than anyone."

"Yes, your Grace," I nodded, resulting in him flicking his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Hiccup, it's still me," he said with a slight laugh, "you don't need to call me that when we're alone."

"We're not exactly alone," I chuckled, and he let out a deep sigh. A wide smile beamed across Talisa's face, as she smiled at Robb and took his hand.

"No, Lord Hiccup's right, your Grace," she teased.

"By the love of the old Gods, not you too," Robb objected. "I can't handle sass from both of you. Give me strength."

"I do apologise, your Grace, I'll work on it in the future," I sniggered, as I gave an overly eccentric bow and began to make my leave. The Queen just burst into laughter while Robb just slapped his face with his hand and shook his head. When he finally removed it, and looked at her with a disgruntled smile, it only made her laugh louder.

"Look what you've done now," the King sighed at me, but all I could only smile. Talisa faced him and forced herself to keep a straight face, but that lasted mere seconds, before she started laughing at him once more. I don't think that Robb knew what to, as the man seemed completely both shocked and dumbfounded, unable to even process a response.. It just made me realise that even though he's a King, deep down he's still the same young man I grew up with. Still my friend. But then I saw a sly smile cross his lips, and without warning he turned to her and before she could realise it, he was kissing her. It was short, but it did the job, and as he turned back to me, he brushed his hands together, "works every time." She gave him a playful jab, and I saw the look in his eyes as he looked at her. It caused a fire to burn in my chest, and I couldn't place the feeling. Whatever it was, it was tying a knot inside me, and I knew I couldn't wait much longer.

"I have to see my father," I stated abruptly. Robb nodded and walked over to me, grabbing my forearm, as I did the same back to him.

"I'm glad you're here with me," he said calmly as we embraced, "fighting side by side."

"Always," I replied strongly. We released and offered me one final nod, as I backed towards the door, "My King." My eyes swept over towards Lady Talisa, "my Queen." She gave me one final smile, as opened the door and exited with a bow. I closed the door firmly behind me, and even despite the men guarding the door, I took the time to take a deep breath. _Now for the tougher challenge. How can I possibly tell Dad I let the edge fall? Gods, this is going to be a nightmare._

* * *

 _ **Stoick**_

Despite my loud and very frequent protests for several minutes, the men guarding the entrance wouldn't allow me past. "That's my son!" "Let me past!" "Move! Now!" With every phrase I shouted, and every time they pushed me back, it only made me grow angrier and even more desperate. _I need to know it's real and not just my mind playing tricks. First Val,, now Hiccup, the Gods must be smiling down on me._ My eyes darted between the two men planted on either side of the entrance. _One way or another, I'm getting through._ I steadied myself, taking a deep breath, but before I could even take a step forward, the door opened…

Standing before me was Hiccup, _my Hiccup,_ and it took me a moment to take it in. When I saw him earlier, I was in shock, I'd just found out my boy was alive _._ But now stood directly infront of me isn't a boy. Not anymore. Its been over a year. I wouldn't have believed it, but he'd grown, and now stood where the top of his head reached almost up to my nose. The long, unruly hair he'd never been able to tame looked wilder than ever, and patchy stubble moulded across his jawline. The armour he wore seemed so foreign, but with clear roots in our northern tradition. So offbeat, yet so familiar, it was so typically Hiccup. He stood tall with pride, that was, until the moment his eyes met with mine.

For a split-second, his face seemed to lift and a small smile emerged, but almost as soon as it appeared, it vanished completely. I couldn't read the look in his eyes, but his shoulders visibly slouched and his head dropped.

"Hey Dad," he mumbled, his voice quiet and dull.

"Son?" I replied in a tone to try to reveal the answers to the unasked questions. What's wrong? _Are you okay?_ _Why are you looking at me like you wish you could be anywhere but here?_ "Son?" I said again, this time more firmly. He looked up at me, and this time I could see beneath the mask of his detached expression. It's the same look he had when I scolded him for putting a hole in one of our outer walls with one of his new catapult inventions. _Guilt. He thinks I'll blame him. He thinks… He thinks… that I'm disappointed in him._ I shook my head internally. _No. This isn't right. He shouldn't think of me like that. I shouldn't have let it get this far. Things need to change._

Before he could reply, I took three strides forward and wrapped my arms around him. I held onto him as if my life depended on it, and mouthed a silent thankyou to the Gods. _They gave me one more chance. I will not waste it._ "Uhh… Dad… Uhh… Air…. Can't… Breathe," came a strangled voice against my chest.

It took me a moment to realise, but I hastily released him. "Oh, sorry," I said sheepishly. As he gasped loudly, I locked two firm hands on his shoulders. "I thought I'd lost you. When they told me that… That you… I could only think… I thought I'd never see you again," I stuttered.

"Takes more than a little Ironborn invasion to kill me," he chuckled, but the tone was bitter. I sighed heavily, looking past him to the two guards, and then back to my son.

"Can we go somewhere more private," I stated firmly, "we need to talk." A flash of panic swept across his eyes, so I quickly added, "I'm not angry at you, there's just tust things we need to set straight." His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he reluctantly nodded.

The walk away from the tower was awkward enough, and I refused to add to it with meaningless small talk, so we just walked side by side in silence. The castle was that large, even the full size of the northern army couldn't fill it to its entirety, so it didn't take a lot of time to find somewhere secluded enough that we could speak openly. The room I found was dark and cold; it probably hadn't been stepped in for decades. Candles filled every hole in the walls, and as I lit a few, the first few bookshelves began to come into view. Looking around, the place looked to be an old study, or maybe a miniature library. _Not that the room's identity lingered on my mind for more than a second._

I took a few steps further into the room, and perched myself on the edge of the high table that sat in the centre of the room. With my palms planted firmly against the wood, I could already feel the dust pressing against my skin, and I rose my head up to meet Hiccup's. From my position, our eyelines were perfectly aligned, and with regret came the only I could speak, "I'm sorry." Hiccup flinched, tilting his head as if to try to question his own belief in what he heard. "I'm sorry," I repeated again. It was still quiet, but loud enough for him to be certain this time.

"You're… Sorry?" He replied shakily. "Sorry for what?"

I let out a deep breath, and gestured to the space between us with one hand. "This. This right here. I pushed you away. I failed you, Son. I know I did."

"Dad?" He exclaimed, more out of surprise than anger.

"You know you've failed as a parent when your own child thinks that you'd be more concerned over the loss of a building than the loss of their life," I sighed defeatedly, lowering my head. "I'm right, aren't I?"

With looking at the floor, all I could see was the tips of his boots as he took a step towards me. "When you put it like that…" He started, but as I looked up, I could see him shaking his head. "No. You're not right. But I know how much Dragon's edge means to you. To our family. And now…"

"Now it has been temporarily lost to us, but that's what it is, temporary," I proclaimed strongly, allowing a smile to cross my lips.

"You mean that?" Hiccup asked, still unconvinced. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad that the Ironborn had the nerve to attack us when we're the only Kingdom who could have given them the independence they wanted. I'm mad at Mildew for betraying us and shredding your chances at fighting them off. I'm mad at myself for how I acted towards you, and how I thought you had died without me being able to do a thing. But, mad at you, no," I said resolutely. "You did what any good Lord would do. You protected your people, got those most in danger out of harm's way in time, and you stayed to fight for what is ours. I'm not mad at you, Hiccup, I'm proud of you."

"Pr-Proud?" He stuttered. _Even now, he still doesn't think I mean it. When did it get this awful? Was it always like this?_

"Is it that hard to believe?" I asked with a tear in my eye.

"Well, you're… you," he exclaimed, gesturing to me with both arms. "And I'm me," he sighed, turning his hands to point to himself unflatteringly. With that, I rose up from the table and stepped towards him, once more placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"In this world, you are only as strong as those who stand with you. Without Val, I thought I was destined to stand alone, and it made me weak. You have so many people who care about you, Hiccup," I said, as I smiled at him. "That makes you stronger than I ever was. You just need to believe it."

"But, I failed," he muttered, "I couldn't save them. I did my best, and it wasn't good enough."

"Everyone fails. From servants, to soldiers, to Kings. Everyone fails, but we come out of it stronger. Now we can fight this together, as Father and Son! What do you say?" I asked determinedly. I tried to ignore the apprehension building inside my chest, but it only kept building up with every second void of a reply.

After a while he did eventually respond, and it wasn't at all what I expected. "So, you'll come with me back to the Edge, to take it back?" It came as that much of a shock, I nearly had to take a step back.

"Take the Edge back?" I stammered.

"Take twenty good men. We can enter in the middle of night. Clear it of the Ironborn and restore control before the sun rises," he said solidly.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but we don't have the men to spare. We can't go back north," I said disparagingly. He simply looked at me with a face that I had never before seen, and sorrow-filled eyes showing something that I'd never seen before. _Disappointment._

"Alvin was executed, Dad. He gave his own life to save mine. Bucket died right in front of me, fighting to the last, even when we down to the final men. GOBBER WAS NEARLY EXECUTED!" Hiccup roared, the previous sadness in his eyes igniting into a raging fire.

"He didn't…" I mumbled.

"No," he said firmly, "Gobber is alive, the last I knew. He was actually the one who told me to go. And you won't even give me the chance to save them. All of them."

"I'm sorry," I said once more, and finally the full weight of what he previously said hit me like a Warhammer. _Alvin gave his own life, to save my son? I don't know why you did it, but thank you, old friend. Thank you. Bucket was a good man, an honest man. Mulch and him were like brothers, so if he's still alive, I'm sure Mulch is struggling. At least Gobber is okay. For now. Maybe I should send men home. No. We're at war. But the King sent men home to get Winterfell back. Maybe I should. No, I can't. I won't risk it. If there are hundreds of Ironborn inside Dragon's edge, it will just be a massacre. No more Haddock men will die at their hands. Please forgive me, Gobber, that is my final decision._

I could see the determination on his face, and any attempt to sway him would only strain things further, so instead I simply smiled and patted him on the back. "it's been a long day, Son, but I'm sure your mother would love to see you before you turn in for the night." Despite the obvious tension in the air, he instantly brightened up, nodding almost immediately. He was first to leave the room, and as we walked down the corridor side by side, I reached an arm over and hung it over his shoulder. "There are choices we have to make. Hard choices. Choices that mean so much to so many people. We can only do what we feel is best for those around us. I'm trying my best here. I just hope you understand that."

"I know that, Dad. I do. But you haven't always made the best choices," he replied. His voice had a slight edge, and I could feel the tension in his shoulders from the moment he had said it. I fought the urge to raise my voice and argue. _I guess I do deserve that._ Instead I just decided to hastily change the topic.

"So, the Hofferson girl?" I started, raising my eyebrows. We were still walking, but as he spared a glance up at me, it didn't last for more than a moment before he turned back away, his face a slightly deeper shade of red.

"Dad, please don't," he objected.

"Don't what?" I grinned.

"It was Heather wasn't it?" He stated in frustration, shaking his head. "What am I thinking, of course it was Heather. I bet she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. I mean, come on. Really? What did she say?"

"She didn't exactly go into details," I answered carefully. "But I got the gist that you like her." We kept on walking, but as I stole a few looks over, I could see the smile across his face and the twinkle in his eye. Momentarily, I revelled in the opportunity to see him look happy. Truly happy. Then it dawned on me. _This is going to break his heart. How can I tell him that she's gone?_

"Thank you Dad," he said with such sincerity, "thank you for setting up for her to come to Dragon's edge. Thank you."

"No problem, Son," I replied with a forced smile, and I could feel the sweat already dripping from my brow. Thankfully, we had all but reached our destination, and that was all I had to say. I knocked twice on the door, and muffled calls answered from within. When the door opened, Val dropped the glass she was carrying, and didn't even look down as it smashed into the floor beneath her feet. It shattered into a thousand pieces, splaying across the hard ground, but it didn't stop her sprinting forward and pulling Hiccup into a hug almost as tight as mine. When, after a minute, she finally let go, she flicked between me and Hiccup, seemingly searching for an answer.

"Is Astrid around here?" Hiccup asked her eagerly. Valka looked past him to me, and I simply lowered my head in shame. _Too cowardly to tell your own son the truth. Way to go, Stoick. Way to go._ He must have noticed her panicked expression, as he turned to face me and then snapped back to his mother when I couldn't answer him. "Where is she?" Val just shook her head sadly. "She's not… No. No. No. You're lying. You're lying. I never even got to tell her…" He mumbled, his voice breaking halfway through. I was about to step in, when Val rushed to hold him, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hiccup, listen," she said sternly, momentarily snapping him from his downward spiral. "She's okay. Listen to me. She's okay. She's with Heather. They'll keep each other safe."

"Heather?" He mumbled.

"They're on their way back to Starspike. They'll both be safe with Astrid's parents. Her home castle is a far safer place than here. You know that," Val said as comfortingly as possible. If Hiccup believed that or not, he didn't even attempt to answer.

"And Cami? Did she go with them?" Hiccup asked.

"She left us before we even started to head south. She said she was going back to the castle to find you. Didn't you see her?" Val asked nervously and all Hiccup did was shake his head slowly.

"So, that's it," he finally said, but it was weak and broken. "Cami's missing, Heather will be locked in the south, and I'll more than likely never see Astrid again. Even if I do, there's no way anything can happen between us anyway. Things just keep getting better," he sighed defeatedly.

"There is one way," I suggested, and immediately all of his attention was on me. He stared at me, eyes focused and pleading. "There is one way to fix all these problems. We have to win this war!"


	59. The mission comes first

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: Exams are coming up, and unfortunately revision takes precedence over writing this story. I'm not ending it or anything, but expect updates to be down from 3-4 a week to about 1 a week. Once exams are out of the way, the normal schedule will resume and I hope to be ending season 3 by the end of June/ Start of August.**

 **Guest:** Yeah I think Hiccup would be a great strategist as well. Robb is a great character but he made serious mistakes that cost him his life. He should have married the Frey girl, shouldn't have trusted the Boltons and he shouldn't have killed Lord Karstark. Robb was a great leader, but he made some terrible decisions.

* * *

 **Chapter 59: The mission comes first**

 _ **Tuffnut**_

Staying with the Brotherhood seemed the only possible choice after spending more and more time with them, but there's still one thing I just have to do. I have to go home. I've been putting it off for days, but the need to return to the family I have left is tearing me up inside. I wonder what they are doing now. I just need to see them all - my Mum, my Dad, all my uncles and aunties, maybe even cousin Gruffnut. I need to see them, and the sooner I leave here, the sooner I can return.

I bunched everything I owned together and thrust them into the grubby threadbare sack laying on the ground. With it slung over my shoulder, I headed across to the far side of the hideout, where Beric was sat motionless by the fire. I sighed heavily as I slumped down on one of the large logs opposite him, but he just looked up and smiled.

"You're leaving us?" He asked flatly, looking straight into the flames.

"Not leave, per say, just a little vacation," I joked, before my face fell and my tone turned serious. "I have to go home. I've been away so long, I just need to see them. If by any chance Ruff has had a change of heart and comes back, home is where she'll go. I know it. I… I just have to try."

"I understand," Beric sighed, "every time I'm brought back, I lose part of myself. Memories, feelings, what is and what isn't real. Sometimes I can't tell anymore. I know I had people I cared about, before I died… for the first time. I get these vague reminders of my old life, but even if I did know where to go, I'm not the man I used to be. They wouldn't want me anymore." He paused for a second, and shifted his gaze from the fire up to me. "I can't blame you for choosing family over our cause, but the Lord isn't done with you yet. He resurrected me for a reason, he gave Thoros the ability to bring me back for a reason, he has chosen you and your sister for a reason. In time, I'm sure we will all get our answers."

"I hope so," I smiled, as I shifted myself until I was able to pull the weapon on my hip free and I held the sword on my palms. "You gave me this. I didn't earn it and it isn't right I take it."

Beric studied the weapon for a second, before he stood up and walked towards me. He pushed the fingers I had under the hilt up, so they coiled around it, gripping it firmly. He released his hand, so now it was just me holding the weapon normally. "The sword is yours, my friend. Just promise me, you won't misuse the teachings we taught you."

"I promise," I pledged proudly. "Will there be more for you to teach me when I return?"

"When you return…" he mumbled sombrely, before his downbeat expression flipped to a wide smile. "When you return, there will be more to learn. We will fight together in the great battle. I can promise you that," he smiled, holding his arm out towards me. I rose to my feet, twisting the sword in my hand, until it was in position to slide back into its sheath at my waist, and then I reached my arm out and locked with his. "Until next time we meet, may the Lord protect you," he said with a firm nod.

"And you too," I grinned. Beric let go, and sauntered away, only to return a moment's later holding a large, brown, woven box. He held it in two hands and he reached it out to me. I eyed him momentarily with suspicion, until he lifted one side of his mouth up into a smirk and he practically pushed it into my hands. I carefully accepted it, opening it slowly to reveal that it was filled to the brim with what looked to be at least a month's worth of food. "No, I can't accept this. It's too much," I mumbled, "you can't afford to give me this."

"It's been waiting here since the day you joined us. It's yours," he said without hesitation. _Wait, so he knew I'd leave. He knew from the start._ "We have our mission, you have yours. When we meet again, I need to know you'll trust me. We have to rely on each other. With these rations, you can start your journey," Beric said, although there was sorrow in his voice, "I am sorry."

Before I could even respond, everyone in the cave had suddenly jumped to their feet and began pouring out of the entrance. Beric gave me one glance, before he pulled out his sword and headed towards the exit, with me only slightly behind. I stuffed the box hastily inside the sack, although it stretched and pulled at the material so much it nearly tore a hole in the side. With the new weight making it hang awkwardly on my shoulder, I held it tightly with one hand, whilst my other reached for my sword.

The trees all around made identifying the danger almost impossible, but when we had reached a decent enough vantage point, I heard Beric let out a deep sigh. _A sigh of relief, I hope._ All I could see was a veil of red in between the common blend of brown and green of the forest, but clearly he knew exactly what is was. When we clambered down to be on even terrain, all that could be seen were two sets of men standing off against each other. The Brotherhood were infront, with Thoros at the head, seemingly in conversation with someone from the opposite side, whilst the other group were all soldiers in plate steel. When we got close enough, and Thoros turned side on hearing Beric coming through, the person at the head of the opposite force was clear to see. And she was like something out of legend. _A fire Goddess._

Cloaked in a bright ruby robe, she shone with the colour lacking from the dullness of the countryside. A lady with such beauty I had not seen since the days of feast and tourneys, where the daughters of great Houses dressed in the finest silks. I'd heard stories about the Red Priestesses, but I thought they were only alive in the stories. Even in the bits of Essos me and Ruff had been to, I'd never seen one. Not once. I assumed they were lost to history, like in the tales of dragons and giants, but I could not have been more wrong. In my daze, I all but missed Lord Beric stepping forward to meet her, but as she glanced in his direction, I couldn't miss the fact her eyes lingered on me just long enough to make me feel slightly uneasy. I kept my distance, watching as the two spoke, and trying to understand what they were saying even though I couldn't hear the words. Whatever is was, it didn't seem good.

When the conversation ended, two of the armoured men stepped past her, and began to haul one of the Brotherhood's new recruits away. The boy tried to fight, and his eyes shone with anger and betrayal when he looked back at Beric, who had just accepted a pouch of gold in return. The boy was dragged away with force, and I just watched in shock. _What the hell is happening here?_ I don't know the boy well, but he doesn't deserve whatever this is. He had told me his name was Gendry, and that he was a bastard from the capital. Just like me he had little left to fight for, and here he thought he could make a decent life. He had said he was joining the Brotherhood, and that this place was the most like a family he'd ever known. _And now they've just kicked him out. Sold him like a slave. How can they call this a brotherhood after doing this. This isn't right. This isn't what a family does._

Arya kicked and screamed in protest, most at the woman in red, but some bitter jabs were aimed at Beric and Thoros. She shrieked all the things I was thinking, and the reasoning the men gave for just throwing the boy away didn't sit right with me, and definitely not with her. "We can't defend the people without weapons and horses and food, and we can't get weapons and horses and food without gold," Thoros told her, but she glared at him like he was the enemy. _And right now, it was hard to see it any other way._

"I wanted to be one of you," Gendry pleaded, although he had his hands forcefully pinned behind his back as he was shoved onto the back of a cart. The woman in red strode across and spoke to him privately, as everyone just stood in silence, before she came across and headed directly for Arya.

"You're a witch! You're going to hurt him!" Arya growled at her, but the woman kept walking until she was stood mere inches from the girl, where she crouched down to be at equal eye level with her. She reached out a hand, roughly cupping the girls chin, and the priestess stared directly into Arya's eyes.

"I see a darkness in you, and in that darkness… eyes staring back at me. Brown eyes. Blue eyes. Green eyes. Eyes you'll shut forever," the woman said, and there was shock plastered across her face. Arya looked back at her with a mix of anger and confusion, and the woman briskly removed her hand from the girl's face. "We will meet again," she proclaimed, but as she turned from Arya, the woman's eyes once more met mine. _No. I don't want one of these prophecies. Don't you…_ Before I could even argue the idea in my mind, she had already started walking. Her feet hidden under the long flowing fabric as she glided towards me. I opened my mouth to protest, but she was so close now. _Oh God, here we go…_

Her hands were soft, as they rested on either of my cheeks, so that the bottom of her palms met on my chin. Her expression was unreadable, as for a few seconds she stood there without as much as a breath. But then out of nowhere, a tear trickled down her cheek. I fought to move backwards, but my feet were planted, and all I could do was stare at the anguish in her eyes. I tried to talk, but even that seemed to be impossible, and when she did begin to speak, her voice also seemed to lack the composure it had before.

"I see a light within you, a light that will be buried by the darkness," she said quietly. "In time, that darkness will be all you see, and only you can pull yourself free." She paused and took a deep breath. "A coin cannot exist without two halves, yet you will fail to realise this." Her fingers tightened, her flesh as warm as a fire, gently roasting my skin as she dug into my cheeks. "I will save you, my child, but it is not your life that is mine to save." She let out another deep breath as he returned her hands to her side. She looked to me once more before she turned around and headed off, and I just stood there, both confused and totally shaken at the same time. A few eyes remained staring at me, and I waited until I was completely certain before I took my first step. Then another. And then I couldn't stop. Trees whistled past as I belted through the forest, and all I could think was that I had to go. _I need to go home. I need to go home now._

* * *

 _ **Fishlegs**_

"So, what is your business with the Queen?" Sir Jorah asked firmly, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The Queen turned sharply to him, but slowly placed her hand above the one he had on his weapon.

"They saved my life, they wouldn't do that if they intended to do me harm," she said softly, and he sighed and nodded, returning his hand to his side. As she turned to us once more, her expression was far less innocent, and instead completely serious. "I thank you for your help, but he is right. I have to know, what exactly is your reason for being here?"

"Well…" I started, taking a deep breath, "let me start from the beginning." I turned to Jorah, "your father is Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, correct?"

He nodded, and then sighed heavily, "yes he is. A man of great honour. Why is this important?"

"I served under your father in the night's watch," I informed him. "We ventured beyond the wall, and what we saw there, it's coming for us all. You know the legends, Sir? Of White walkers and the long night? Believe me, Sir, they are no longer legends."

He took a step towards me, narrowing his eyes slightly, before he let out a dismissive laugh. "So, you've come all this way to tell us rumours half a world away?" He snorted snidely, turning back to face Daenerys. "Come, my Queen, this nonsense isn't worth listening to." He started to walk, but she remained fixed, looking at me and Eret with an almost intrigued expression.

"No, I want to hear it. No-one would travel across the narrow sea for no reason," she said calmly, before looking at me and nodding. "Please go on."

"Thank you, your grace," I said appreciatively. "These are not rumours, not stories, not tales to tell your children. This is the truth. Your father, Sir Jorah, he was attacked in the night by a dead man, inside the walls of castle black." As Sir Jorah's animosity turned changed towards worry, I quickly subdued any fears, "your father is fine. The last I know, anyway. But that was the start. When we rode out into the far north after that, me and Eret saw the full scale of this enemy in the north. We saw it all. White walkers, and an army of thousands and thousands of dead men. From those recently passed, to those dead for years, we saw them all. Eyes as blue as the sky. You could cut them in half and they would still keep crawling towards you. This is not a joke, my Queen," I said as deadly serious as humanly possible.

"Say I believe you, then why are you here?" She finally responded, after taking a few moments to allow it to sink in. "If you are telling the truth, why run as far away as possible from the threat."

Eret stepped forward, "the best option would be to run," he stated flatly. "Out there, there is an army that doesn't leave bodies on the battlefield. There are generals that won't be negotiated with. All there is between them and the world we know is a wall. One breach. One. And they are through. They will wipe the slate clean and no army will be able to stop them." I look at him and shook my head. _Would he really just have us run?_

"And that's why we need your help," I said boldly, looking at her.

"My help?" She exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "And what exactly do you think I'm going to do about it?"

"Umm, actually I don't know about that," I admitted timidly, earning a scowl from Sir Jorah. "We came to Essos to gain support in this fight. Have you heard about the temple of R'hllor in Volantis?" I asked her and she nodded a single time. "We went there in the hopes of getting some warriors to add to our cause. The 'Fiery Hand' are soldiers for the Lord of light and we hoped that some would believe us and come to Westeros to fight. But when we got there, they had already expected our arrival, and a priestess there gave us instructions on how to defeat the threat. They told us we needed to protect you."

"And you have," she said and a slight smile crossed her lips. "I thank you for what you've done for me, and I am willing to allow you permanently into my service, if you bend the knee." I looked at her, and then across at Eret, but her next words stopped me before I even had a chance to make a move. "Honestly, I do not know whether you are telling the truth or not, but either way, it doesn't matter. My destination is Westeros, but I can't help your fight with just two Knights and a few Dothraki to support me. Once I have the support needed to go back home, and when I retake my rightful throne, then, and only then, will I be able to act on this problem."

"Problem?" Eret exclaimed loudly, but my disapproving look didn't stop him from continuing. "There will be no Westeros for you to get back to if you don't help us now. This isn't a game, your highness, this will be the end of us."

"Mind your tongue," Sir Jorah snarled, once more placing his hand on his sword.

"Why?" Eret snapped. "We've lost everything and have sailed for months just to be told to fuck off and wait a decade." He turned to face me, the anger clear in his eyes. "I told you this would be a waste of time. I told you that. But you made me come anyway."

"Eret, be quiet," I ordered, but he just looked at me with indignation, "this isn't a time for you to throw a tantrum. This is serious."

"You know, this is exactly the time," he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I argued back.

He took a step towards me and shrugged his shoulders, "why is this so important to you? What has the world done for you? Your mother is gone. Your father is gone. Drago is in control of your House. What in this world is world saving?"

"Everything!" I snapped back. "You'd sacrifice the lives of millions. Why?"

"I've sacrificed enough for them," he growled, "and if by any chance those icy freaks stab Drago through the heart with one of their spears, then that's a bonus. I don't care about anyone in that wretched country. They can just deal with it themselves."

His confession caused me to literally rock back a step, but he seemed totally unfazed. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" I asked weakly.

"What? Don't like what you hear?" He said scornfully.

"You're lying. The cousin I knew wouldn't ever think something like that," I pleaded. _No. He can't be serious. He can't be. Come on Eret, I believe you're better than this. Come on._

He just started to laugh, "you're right, Fishlegs, you're right." _Thank the Gods for that. He had me going for a minute._ "the cousin you knew would never do something like that, but I am not the cousin you knew, am I?" He grunted, and all I could do was stare in shock as he continued. "I am lying. I said I am your cousin, but I'm not. That boy died the second Drago pinned me down and burned his mark onto my skin." As he talked, he pulled the neck of his shirt down, to reveal a large rectangular scar across his top of his chest. It was intricately detailed and could only have been made by a precise instrument, one made for that purpose. _One used as a form of torture._ He snappedhis shirt back up, and he stared at me with eyes as cold as ice. "He made me a monster. He made me what I am. So you can try and save the world all you want, but no-one has helped us so far and I'm frankly sick of trying. If they want to watch the world burn, who am I to try to stop them."

"Then why bother at all if you're just going to give up," I snapped. "We've cone all this way together. Fought those monsters together. Found the Dragon Queen together." I spared a look over at her, and I sighed heavily, before turning back to Eret. "And you'll just give up. Just like that."

"Now I know that the world is doomed, it's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders," he said dismissively.

"Well, I'm not going to run. I still have friends there who need me. I won't leave them to die without doing everything I can," I told him firmly, but all I got in response was him throwing one of his hands in the air whimsically.

"As you wish," he sighed. "For you, Cousin, I'll do my final mission for the Faceless men. But after that, you can run back home and die on your own terms. I'm getting as far away from Westeros as possible."

"That's brave of you," I mocked, hoping to gain a reaction, but all it did was make him turn and start walking away. "Eret!" I called after him. "Eret!" I called louder. "ERET!" I screamed as loud as I could. He didn't look back, didn't even flinch as I called out. "COUSIN, please!" I yelled in panic, but I didn't get a response. I wanted to run after him, to grab him and haul him back, but as I stood there motionless, I knew I was making the right choice. As he faded into the crowd, and all signs of him vanished, even the knowledge I was doing right by the realm didn't make the guilt any less. _He's done everything to protect me, and I just let him go as if he was nothing. The only family I have left, and now he's gone. And now I may never see him again._

With a deep sign, and still reeling under the weight of my decision, I turned to face the Queen. Without even a moment's hesitation, I crouched down and my knee hit the ground. I looked up to meet her eyes as she took a few steps forward towards me. "My mission is to protect you, my Queen, and if you would allow me to serve in your Queensguard, I will not fail you."

She looked across at Sir Jorah, and then to the other side to Sir Barristan. With a smile on her face, she took another step forward. With the fabric of her dress blowing against me, I looked up to see her place a hand on my shoulder. "It would be my honour to take you into my service," she said boldly. I shakenly rose to my feet, only now noticing how close she was, and was temporarily frozen.

"Thank you, your grace," I mumbled timidly. _At least at the watch, there were no women to embarrass myself infront of. Especially not beautiful blondes with seamless skin and perfect eyes. No. Fishlegs. Cut it out. She's my Queen. Get a grip of yourself. You liked brunettes better anyway, remember? Oh Gods, what have I got myself in for here?_ I somehow managed to compose myself and speak with some strength to my voice, "So, what now, my Queen?"

She smirked as she released the hand on my shoulder, and then she gracefully strolled away. When she reached Sir Jorah, she span back around with her head held high, and she rubbed her hands together menacingly. Her smile grew wider and I could see the cunning in her eyes, as she spoke with fire behind her words, "Now… Now we get my army!"


	60. Nightmares with no end

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: This season is starting to hot up, and we are at roughly halfway in S3. With Astrid back in the capital, there will be plenty of character interactions I can now include, and this will be very important for the upcoming seasons. I didn't realise how much actually happened in S3, so the next few chapters may feel slightly rushed, but I want to make sure I get everything I want to include in there by chapter 70 at the latest. Thank you for the continued support, and if you have any ideas where you think the season will end, let me know. I love to know your feedback, and I'd like to know what you think about the season so far :)**

 **Guest:** When you put it like that, yeah I do think Haddock would be classed as a Targaryen branch family. There is so much history between the Houses it seems right.

 **Guest:** Thank you, I'll try and get back to the regular schedule ASAP, but for the next month and a bit it'll be all over the place.

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Nightmares with no end**

 _ **Ruffnut**_

Days flew by like leaves on the wind. I woke up, I ate, I drank, I fought, and then I went back to sleep. Getting away from everything seemed the only option. The only way I could possibly move on. But something about this life just feels like I'm going through the motions. Just walking around in circles and not going anywhere. Leaving my past behind didn't make me feel free. It didn't make me stronger. All that it did was leave me empty. I could walk around, wear a smile on my face, but inside I just felt hollow. Purposeless. Like a sword with an edge so dull you couldn't even use it to scratch an itch, I felt useless.

I would sit awake at night for hours, just thinking about if this was as good as it would ever get. I would think back to that night in the woods and the voice in the flames. I would think about Finn, and make up scenarios about how his life would have changed after we parted ways. _Does he have a wife? Children? Or does he feel just as miserable and alone as I do?_ I would think about Dagur, and how thankful I was he was with me. _I know he doesn't love me, I'm not that stupid, but having him here has made it at least partly bearable._ But above all else, I would think about Tuff. The brother to the world's worst sister, and yet somehow he never gave up on me. From stopping me getting raped to infiltrating a castle stronghold to rescue me, he never once faltered. _And I threw him away. Sent him off alone thinking he failed me. Brother, I'm sorry._

* * *

"You could have saved me," came a weak strangled voice behind me. I span around sharply, but there was only darkness. "You let this happen." Breathing heavily, I jarringly shook my head in all directions, but the black veil was so thick I could barely see my own legs. "This was your fault!" With every word, the distorted voice sounded weaker, but the sound grew ever closer. I reached to my waist for my sword, but my belt wasn't there. My hand snaked inside my coat pocket, but even my dagger was gone. With footsteps bounding towards me, I tried to back away, but it was as if my feet were made of stone. I tried to drag myself way, but there was nowhere to go. I turned and ran, my steps heavy, and I refused to look back as the voice closed in on me. "You failed me," it called, a tone bitter and scathing. That time, no warping concealed the true owner of the words, and it stopped me in my tracks. A blazing heat began to scorch against my back, and I slowly turned around to see a blinding light. From its core came a figure, broken and down on one knee, a sword through his chest. I stumbled back in shock, as a tear trickled down his cheek, "Was it worth it, Sister?"

I rushed forward, and as I moved, the darkness began to fade with every step. In its place was an even more terrifying landscape. Home. My home. Thorhold. _No, I'm far away from here. This can't be real. This is a dream. It's not real._ But it all seemed exactly that. It seemed too real. The grand castle I'd been brought up in, it was now a ruin. The two towers that once soared high into the sky were now but a pile of rubble. The thick walls now nothing more than scattered slabs of rock laying all around. In the middle of it all was Tuff, and as I reached him, I barely had the strength to speak. His eyes met mine, and he sighed, looking down at himself defeatedly. He flicked the sword sticking out of him almost casually, and then with a click of his fingers it vanished, leaving only the gaping hole in its place. He shook his head once, and then looked back up to me, "Why, Sister? Why did you do this to me?"

He began to shake, and I instinctively pulled him into a hug as he rattled against me. "It's alright Tuff, I'm here. I'm here," I reassured him.

"But you weren't!" He snapped. "You left me. This is because of you!"

"Nooo!" I shrieked, as his head rolled limply onto my shoulder, and his eyes began to close. "No. No. No. No. No." I tried to shake him, but all I could feel was a weak heartbeat against my hand.

"I needed you," he sobbed, "and where were you? When they got me, I called for you. I called for you every day, but you never came. You never came."

"I thought you'd be best without me," I said quietly, my voice cracking halfway through.

"You were wrong."

"Don't say that," I tried to protest, "all I wanted was for you to be safe. I didn't want this."

He brought a hand up to hold mine, "I'm scared, Ruff," he murmured quietly, "I don't want to die." His tears flowed freely, and then a few moments later he fully sagged against me. I wrapped an arm around his back, and raised his head, but there was no response.

"Tuff?" I asked, hoping for any single sign he was still there. My call didn't get answer, and the deathly silence was making my heart bleed as well. "Tuff? Tuff! TUFF! TUFF! TUFF!" I shouted, rocking backwards and forwards with him in my arms, as I closed my eyes and held his lifeless body tight to mine.

"TUFFFFFF!" I screamed, but the light nearly burned my eyes as I jolted forward. "NO! TUFF NO!" My entire body was shaking, and a chill swept across my bare arms making me tremble more. Two firm hands fixed on my shoulders held me in place, and as I adjusted to the light, the flash of red was the first thing I saw.

"Hey. Hey. You're alright. You're alright. You're safe now," Dagur said softly, as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. "Another nightmare?" It took me a moment to snap back to reality, but once I did, I nodded ashamedly. I pulled the covers up above my shoulders, but it still couldn't quell the vigorous shaking of my bones. The tent was quite large and spacious, and it was relatively comfortable, but the only thing I could want now would be my own bed. _And my brother back._ "Want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously.

"I saw him die. I saw Tuff die. It was so real," I whimpered, shuddering with every breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" He asked immediately, laying a hand on my knee.

"I need to go home. This was a mistake," I stated bluntly. His hand flinched back, and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"B-But," He stuttered, "we have a great life here." He reached to stroke my cheek, but I swatted his hand away.

"No. You have a good life here," I growled. "A meaningless, monotonous life that is not worth living. Here I am just hiding away from everything, and it's only making me ill. These nightmares have been happening since we left Westeros, and they keep just getting more serious and more frequent. I'm falling apart here, and I can't stand it. I can't!"

"Ruff wait, we can get through this," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "but you can't help me. I thought I could deal with this. I thought – I thought it would be better if I left. I was wrong."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm going home," I answered him sternly. "Tuff might hate me, but he can hate me as long as he wants as long as he is alive. I can't get that image of him dying out of my mind, and until I can see him again, it's all I will ever see." Dagur let out a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand," he said quietly as he looked down. He sighed heavily, and when he spoke it was barely above a whisper, "I can't come with you."

"I know you can't," I replied, as I lifted his head up to look at me. "I know you've suffered a lot, and I know I couldn't force you to come back after all they did to you. Just promise me one day you'll stop running. I'm not the only one to have a brother back home that needs me."

"I told him one day I'll go back, and I will," he said with a guarded smile, "one day."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I told him as he hugged me back, "for everything."

"You saved me as much I saved you," he replied warmly. "Just promise you'll keep safe."

"With Tuff around, safe is never an option," I chuckled, "but I'll try my best."

He released me and I grinned at him, before I slid myself out of the sheets and walked over to the far side of the tent. I lowered myself down to open one of the bags that I had packed when we had departed Johann's ship. I hadn't been able to open it before today, the feeling of guilt too great, but now it felt to be just the right moment. I undid the tie at the top of the sack and reached in to find the bulky handle aching to belong in my palm. With a smile trying to force itself across my lips, I pulled the weapon free and brought it to rest against my chest. "Come on, Macey, it's time we both go home!"

* * *

 _ **Astrid**_

The gates to the capital opened infront of us, and Lady Mala led the Lannister retinue into the city, with Throk at her side. The man had apologised profusely after what happened to Heather and it hadn't taken me long to forgive him. She was a bit more wary, but the further into the journey we got, the more she let her guard down and accepted him. I puffed my cheeks out as my horse trotted inside the city walls, and Heather peered nosily over my shoulder, taking in the sights of King's landing. The Commander had sent word ahead, and before we'd even had time to dismount, a man rushed towards us to welcome us to the city. He was jittery in nature, and his eyes flicked between as many people in the group as he could see.

He finally finished scanning and focused on the woman leading our party. "Lady Mala," he said joyfully, greeting her with a bow, "you're earlier than expected. Lord Tywin is currently in a small council meeting, but allow me to get you settled in," he finished in a cheery voice and his face lit up with a practiced smile.

"Thank you," Mala responded, quick and cold. I'd come to quite enjoy her company in few weeks of riding, and in many ways she reminded me of myself. Strangers would be met with an emotionless ice block, whereas those closest would bring out everything needed to thaw it. It had been so long since I'd had to revert back to that old self, but here, in a place so full of liars and backstabbers, a detached frame of mind would be my only defence.

As the man's gaze drifted past her to me, he took a small step forward and bowed again. "Lady Astrid, the capital is made brighter by your presence," he said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Sir," I replied, putting on a fake smile of my own to hide the fact I was cringing inside. _The capital is made brighter by your presence? What kind of crap is that?_ He practically bounced up towards me, offering me his hand to help me down off the horse. Reluctantly I accepted it, and swivelled one leg over so I was in position to climb down. Heather followed my lead, accepting the unnecessary aid nonetheless and landing next to me. "This way!" He beamed, waving his hand in the direction of the Red Keep. I shared an uneasy look with Heather, who tried to reassure me with a genuine smile and a pat of the shoulder, but I could tell there was something untoward going on.

Mala and Throk retook their position at the head of the group, and me and Heather trailed a few steps behind. The two dozen or so Lannister men that had escorted us to King's Landing walked in pairs behind us, and nearly all the people of the city parted as we stormed through the streets. I let out a deep sigh as I stared up at the castle. The wonder I once had for the capital, now nothing more than a faded memory. I used to marvel at the grandeur of it all; I would beg my parents to take me away from home so I could see more of the world. But they were the dreams of a girl. A girl who could never have imagined that one of her trips would have changed everything. How her previous animosity to even the thought of settling down and starting a family had vanished in mere months. And as we took our first steps inside the castle, all I could think is that this is the last place I ever want to stay.

We were guided through the castle grounds, and all eyes were once more on us. I kept my head down, staring mostly at the red stone beneath my feet, as we headed deeper inside. Up a set of stairs and along a corridor adjacent to the tower of the hand we walked, and all that way not a single word was spoken. The man leading us turned sharply, raising one palm to ask us to wait, and then he walked ahead towards a room just far enough so we couldn't hear him knock. He gingerly opened the door, and a few moments later, a succession of people exited out of the room. From previous trips to the capital, I recognised them all, and nearly all of them had their eyes trained on me as they headed in our direction.

The first was a slender man with a pointed beard on his chin. A moustache snaked across his upper lip, and his eyes narrowed in a manner that sent a shiver down my spine. He sauntered towards me, giving an overly excessive bow, and he rose with a smarmy smile on his face. "Ahh, my Lady," he said charmingly, "I see you've finally returned to the capital. If there is anything I can do for you in your time here, just let me know."

I smiled back, not wanting to make a bad impression. "Thank you, Lord Baelish, but I don't think I'll be staying in King's Landing for long," I said warmly. His face momentarily froze in what must be confusion, but it soon returned to his previous friendly expression.

"As you say, my Lady. Well, I'll be around if you need any help settling in," he said invitingly. I maintained my smile, pushing down the creepy vibes that I was getting from him. With a polite nod, I firmly ended the conversation, and he glided away down the corridor.

Close behind Littlefinger was a man I knew all too well, and his reputation had already solidified my thoughts on him. His golden robe hugging him as he flounced effortlessly in our direction. My eyes were set sharply in his direction, and all I could think of was how Heather had cried in my arms when she had told me the Spider had found her mother. I could feel her visibly tense behind me, and I reached a steady hand behind me to calm her. He looked slightly unnerved when he saw Heather nearly hiding behind me, and I maintained my firm stare with him. As much as I would like to have a go, he, above anyone else, I would need on my side. He could get me the information both me and Heather need. With his spy network, there's a chance he could have eyes inside Dragon's edge. He would be my last hope. The man didn't say a word, only offering a smile and a bow as he passed, and I kept my eyes on him long after he had walked past us.

When I turned back, I was met with a scathing snarl and eyes full of anger. Golden hair was curled finely over both of her shoulders, and she wore a fine silk dress coloured a bright red. Her entire body language was rigid, and it looked as if she was fighting the urge to lunge at me as she stomped towards me. I met Cersei's glower, unable to think as to why the Queen ( _or former Queen_ ) was looking at me like I had committed some unspeakable crime against her. Her eyebrows were dipped and not once did the fire in her eyes lessen as she made her way down the corridor. Approaching me, her grimace only deepened, contorting her face in a way that was astonishingly unflattering. She let out a slight growl under her breath as she charged past, barging into my shoulder on her way as she headed off.

I looked back and forth between where she had been where and where she had gone, and the bemusement must have been clear on my face. _What the hell was that about? I've never spoken to her in my life, what could I have possibly done to deserve that?_ "I'm sorry, my Lady," came a firm voice that snapped me from my thoughts. I immediately turned to see Tyrion Lannister stood, rocking on his heels awkwardly. Not a man I know well, but on the rare occasions I had spoken to him before, he was always polite and gentlemanly. I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing between him and the direction that Cersei had just gone, and when I looked back to him I could see the slightest bit of compassion in his eyes.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I pleaded, holding my arms out infront of me. "All I want to do is go home. Why am I here?"

Surprisingly, he took a step forward, and he reached up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You aren't to blame, but she'll blame you anyway," he said softly. There was a scar across his nose that wasn't there the last time I had a seen him, and it made me glad that the ones I have could be hidden. He looked as miserable as I felt, and just by the way he was looking at me, I could sense my day was only going to get worse. "You don't need to worry, my Lady, my father will be sure to tell you everything," he said solemnly. I nodded sharply, and he gave me a weak smile as he followed the previous three down the corridor and out of sight.

I let out a few deep breaths, and when I nodded to Mala, she led us into the room. She stood tall and proud, with Throk at her side, though slightly behind her. Me and Heather followed them in, while the rest of the soldiers waited at the door. The room was choked by a silence, and as Lord Tywin stood from his chair, it was as if no-one dared to speak. I could only see one side of his face from behind the Commander's back, but I have to admit, even that was enough to instil a feeling of dread in my gut. Dressed in all black, the old lion was grizzled and stiff. He stood firmly, never once even blinking as he cast his eyes across the four of us. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel even the slightest bit of fear, because even being in close proximity to him felt like I was imminent danger.

Lady Mala took a step forward, and curtseyed. "My Lord," she said firmly. She went to continue, but Twin simply raised a hand and it cut her off before she even attempted it.

"Lady Mala, once again you have exceeded my expectations," he said flatly, somehow managing to show not even the slightest expression of gratitude on his face. "Take your men and go home. This war is coming to an end. You have earned your leave. Dismissed"

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied, and both her and Throk curtseyed and bowed respectively. Almost as quickly as the conversation had begun, it had ended, and they swiftly left, leaving only me and Heather in the firing line.

"This matter is not for your concern, Lady Heather," he stated coldly. I gingerly tilted my head to look at her, and she was already looking at me with questioning eyes. With a few nods and a squeeze of her hand I got my message across, but she still had an unconvinced look on her face as she exited the room. I turned back to him, and he stared intently at me as he interlocked his fingers. "Sit," he ordered roughly. I quickly obliged, seating myself at the far end of the long wooden table. He remained standing a few seconds, even after I had taken my place, but eventually he sat himself down at the head of the table. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked, his gaze focused directly on me, and I had to fight the urge to shift uncomfortably in my chair.

"No, my Lord, " I answered strongly, "I was travelling home when your men ambushed me and I was brought here."

"Ambushed?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"I was taken into the protection of Lady Mala outside of Harrenhall," I said firmly. "A few soldiers saw a lady alone and thought I would be an easy target. They were wrong."

"I've heard," he said in a deep voice. "This is not what I expected." The atmosphere was growing ever tenser, and I realised I would have to make a stand.

"They wanted to take what was mine, but I had the right to defend myself," I declared proudly. "I do not regret my actions. Tell me, if someone wanted to take what was yours, wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure they fail?"

Surprisingly, his lip ever so slightly curled into a small grin. "I would," he agreed, "and I have." He raised a hand, and rubbed his chin sharply with his thumb. "Tell me, how you were able to defeat my men. It is no wonder we keep losing battles if all my men are this incompetent."

"My brother trained me," I admitted freely, "I wanted to make sure that I could defend myself against any threats. You never know when you'll run into an enemy."

"Is that what you think I am?" He asked, his eyes searching for any deceit in my response.

"No, my Lord," I replied firmly, maintaining eye contact at all times. "I've been informed of the alliance that exists and about the future marriage between King Joffrey and Lady Margaery. In truth, all I want is to go home. I've been away from my family for too long."

"Hmm," he murmured, "and why was that so? Why were you find so far north?"

His questions were direct and it momentarily caused me to stumble on my words. "It was not my choice," I finally answered him. "It was before the war started, and my parents were determined to find me a husband, so they sent me up to the north to meet… the most feasible match."

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Find yourself this most feasible match," he answered sharply, cutting through superficial layers and getting straight to the point.

"No," I said sharply, trying to keep a straight face. "We were not compatible, not that it matters now, because he is dead." _Keep it together Astrid, you can do this._

"Ohh," he said without a single shred of sympathy, as he tilted his head encouraging me to continue.

"I stayed there because I feared it would be too dangerous to cross the length of the country during the height of the war. I planned to wait it out until it would be safe, but Ironborn stormed the castle and I barely escaped with my life. Me and my sister ran and headed for home; that's where Lady Mala's men found us," I told him firmly, although the way he was looking made it seem as if he saw right through me.

He took a few moments to contemplate my words and then he briskly stood up, keeping both his palms fixed firmly on the table. "I'm afraid, my Lady, you will not be going home for some time," he said firmly.

"Can you repeat that, my Lord?" I asked in shock.

"You will not be going home because your place is in the capital," he replied sharply, his tone deadly serious. "Margaery will marry Joffrey and unite the houses of Lannister and Tyrell. And when Tommen comes of age, your marriage to him will unite the Houses of Lannister and Hofferson."

"My m-marriage?" I stuttered. _This can't be happening. This isn't real. What have my parents done? Why have they done this to me?_

"The joint forces of your House, as well as the Tyrells, were necessary in preventing Stannis taking this city," he said begrudgingly. "The Tyrells chose their price. The Hoffersons did as well." I had to look down so he didn't see the anger that was burning within me. _I can't believe they'd do this. Sell me off like a prize horse without even giving me a choice. Did they even think about me before they did they this? How dare they!_

"Is this decision final?" I asked him, raising my head and trying to maintain some level of calm.

"You don't approve?" He asked casually, but there was a hidden edge to his words.

"It's not that, it's just all so sudden," I lied, "it's a lot to take in."

"The wedding should take place a month or two after the King's. By then you will be ready," he declared

"Yes, my Lord," I complied, as I stood up. He remained statuesque, so I simply gave a quick curtsey and left as quickly as I could.

I barely even felt my feet as I just allowed myself to sprint away. I didn't know where I wanted to go, but as long as it was dark and quiet it would do. I could hear light footsteps following me, and eventually I just gave up the battle and dropped to my knees. Heather rushed infront of me, kneeling and shaking me, as I just stared at her through glazed eyes. She was right there, but I could barely even see her. I was so lost in my mind, with every emotion taking its turn to knock me down even further. She pulled me in close, as I tried to wake myself up from this nightmare. "I can't get married," I mumbled as a tear trickled down my cheek, "I won't marry him!"


	61. My choice

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **Guest:** Yeah, Margaery imprints herself on Tommen after Joffrey is killed, but it definitely won't be that simple in this story. Believe me, there will definitely be a few conversations between Astrid and Cersei, and they most likely will not be pleasant XD

 **Guest:** A dream is just a dream, definitely no foreshadowing. No, none at all (laughs evilly to myself)

 **Guest:** Initially, I wanted Astrid in King's landing for the battle of blackwater, but I just decided to have more Hiccstrid instead. Astrid marrying Tommen shoves her right into the heart of the capital, and I love the interactions I'll get to write in the next few weeks.

* * *

 **Chapter 61: My choice**

 _ **Astrid**_

I was still in a half-concussed state when I finally rose to my feet; the full weight of the news still unable to be sink in. _I hate it! I hate them! Why have my parents done this? Why?_ With Heather at my side, I walked slowly down the hallway with the only sound being the scaping of my boots along the stone floor. I didn't want to think of what it would mean if I left, but I just wanted to get as far from this place as I could. _I can't get married if I'm a thousand miles away from here, right?_ And as my anger began to slowly overpower the feelings of despair, my slow trudging steps transformed into booming stomps echoing off of the walls. _This will not stand. This marriage will not happen! I will make sure of it!_

Everything was passing by in the blink of an eye as I tore through the castle at blinding speed. I was barely focusing on anything apart from the need to get away, and Heather was panting slightly as she almost had to jog to remain at my side. All I could think about was the future that had been so cruelly ripped away, and the hell that had been shoved in its place. _I just want to get away, and go somewhere I feel safe once more. I can't stay here._ But as the giant doors at the front of the castle stood tall in the distance, I found myself unable to move. _If I go out of those doors, I'll never the answers I need. I'll never know for sure._ I let out a deep sigh, hanging my head in realisation. _I must stay. At least for now._ Heather, only just realising I had stopped, turned back and a look of surprise plastered itself across her face. But it wasn't me she was looking at, her eyes focused over my left shoulder.

A sudden tap of my shoulder instantly unleashed the tension pulsing through every muscle in my body, and I whipped around, drawing my axe out at the same time. "Don't you dare lay another finger on me," I growled, as the blade of the axe swung towards the person's neck. Barely an inch from contact, the weapon held still in my hands. "Finn?" I mumbled shakenly, as my trembling fingers began to lower the blade from his throat.

"Nice to see you again too, Sister," he chuckled. I quickly returned the weapon to its previous position on my back, and then I practically threw myself at him, embracing him tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you," I beamed, resting my against his shoulder blade. In that moment, I was content. Just knowing I still had him here instantly picked up my spirits. Just the feeling of the familiar warmth allowed all stress to seemingly melt away. That was until he lowered himself to warp his arms around me, and only then I could see the tall figure behind him. Seeing the person who had put in this position sanding there, it immediately put me on edge and a deep growl escaped from the back of my throat. I couldn't stop myself tensing up, and I couldn't stop glaring fiercely at him. At well over six feet, with short blonde hair and a light boxed beard, he was an intimidating sight to most. But under the pressure of my accusing glare, he could barely meet my eyes. "Go talk to Heather, she missed you," I whispered quietly in Finn's ear. He gave me an odd look, but I just nodded sharply, and the second he released me, I charged towards past him towards my father.

Before he could even utter a single world, I had already began my assault. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS THE LAST THING I WANTED. YOU KNEW THAT, AND YOU DID IT ANYWAY. WHY?"

"Astrid, dear…" he said softly.

"DON'T 'ASTRID DEAR' ME," I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. "YOU CAN'T JUST TRY TO ACT NORMAL AFTER YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"I've done all I could do for this family," he sighed, "this marriage will secure our House for generations to come. One day you'll understand." I kept my eyes locked firmly on him, but he shied away from returning it.

"One day I'll understand," I laughed bitterly, as I shook my head. "Did you think for one second what this would do to me?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about it since I signed the contract all those months ago," he answered weakly. "I'm sorry but it was the best choice for our House."

"Yeah, sure it was," I spat back. He took a tentative step forward with his arms outstretched, but I just backed away to keep the distance between us. The hurt expression was clear to see, but I couldn't care less. I went to shout at him, but my voice cracked so it was barely above a whisper. "I only ever asked of you one thing," I croaked out, "I never asked for expensive jewels, or the finest dresses. I never asked for expensive balls or extravagant parties. I did everything you asked of m." I paused, dropping my head to the floor as I took a deep breath. "The only thing I ever asked of you was that if I did get married, it would be at least some part on my terms. And then you do this? How could you?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he said softly, as he took another step towards me.

"Well it's too late for that," I huffed sharply, "it's clear I mean nothing to you. How long after I left home did it take for you to stab me in the back, Dad? A week? Two? Is that why you sent me with Heather in the first place? So you could betray my wishes and postpone this altercation for as long as possible?"

"No," he said firmly. "I never even thought about it until I was told it was an option. You must believe me."

"But that's the problem," I sighed, "I don't believe you. You pleaded for me to go north, and I went north. I didn't fight you… much, I just went. Now you're just selling me off to someone else like I'm nothing more than a fancy necklace. An accessory. Because that's what I am here. That's what I'll be. So congratulations Dad, you've just made the rest of my life utterly miserable," I told him, unable to hide the pain in my voice. I'd dreamed of Starspike, and returning to being with my family. I'd spent hours thinking about how happy I would be to see my mother and father again, but now I couldn't even stand to look at him. I gave him one final hate-filled stare, before I barged my way past him.

"Astrid, please," he pleaded, grabbing my wrist as I attempted to storm away.

"No it's fine Dad. Clearly my name is more important to you than your actual daughter. Thank you for clearing that one up," I growled, while suppressing the tears that were trying to escape. I tried ripping my arm free, but his hand held onto me with vice-like strength.

"That's not true," he denied adamantly.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. "I hate you. I hate you. Just leave me alone!"

"I know you don't mean that," he stated calmly. I know I didn't as well, _not really_ , but the look I gave him only consolidated my words. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but he managed to continue, "I'll always be here for you. You'll never be alone. You can always visit home. Starspike will always be there for you."

I turned and gave him one final scowl; his bright blue eyes cracking under my glower. "Starspike… is no longer my home. Dragon's edge is!" I declared firmly, as I pulled my arm away as roughly as I could. Without even a look back I stomped away as fast as I could. Finn called out after me and I heard the sound of him running after me, but after a few quiet whispers from Heather, it seemed he took her advice and let me go.

* * *

I walked and I walked, and eventually I found myself marching through the gardens of the castle. I really wanted to scream, and to just get rid of every knot tying itself around my chest, but the lack of privacy is just one more thing added to the long list of things I despise about the capital. I wouldn't be surprised if half the castle heard my outburst, but to be honest I no longer cared. _This isn't my home, it will NEVER be my home._ I stretched my fingers back and forth, repeatedly curling them into fists and then splaying them flat in some attempt to vent my frustration. The length of time I roamed the gardens I could not say, but I eventually found myself resting against a fence as I stared out to sea. I gripped the railing so tightly the metal was nearly buckling in my hands, and even the calming waves of the ocean did almost nothing to ease my contempt for the whole situation.

"Astrid?" Came a soft voice from behind me.

"Go away!" I demanded, but even a few seconds later, the sound of footsteps wasn't heard. I snapped around, ready to bite the head off the person who interrupted my insolation. But when I turned, all I was met with was a flowing golden dress and a cascade of auburn hair. Even with ninety percent of my mind in a fixed state of anger, I couldn't stop the smile crossing my lips as she walked towards me.

"Well, you look like a hot mess," Margaery teased, gliding over and reaching her arms out towards me. Without hesitation, I returned the gesture, wrapping my arms around her back, as she rocked me gently. "Didn't anyone tell you that the winter wardrobe isn't in fashion for another few years," she chuckled lightly.

"Har har, very funny" I responded flatly. _She isn't wrong though._ The leggings were clinging to my thighs like a new-born child to its mother, and the thick furs were boiling me alive. Hours of walking had left my legs drained, and the heavy boots were feeling like iron weights on my feet. The leather skirt choked my waist, clasping to my hips so tightly that the slightest swing of them would cut off the blood supply to my lower half completely. Sweat was dripping from my forehead as the sun's heat poured down, and my skin was almost too warm to touch. _I guess I do look a mess. Maybe if I look that bad, no-one will want to marry me,_ I sighed. _If only it worked like that._

"Where have you been?" She asked softly, as she released me and stood at my side.

I simply stared back out to sea for a few moments, before I simply responded, "north."

She let an exasperated sigh and nudged me faintly with her shoulder. "I know you went north, Astrid. Your brother told me before we came to King's Landing. I mean, where were you the last couple of hours? I asked someone to inform me when you had finished with Lord Tywin, but I was told you ran away and were nowhere to be found."

"Hmm, something like that," I mumbled dismissively.

She swivelled around to face me, and planted her hands on my shoulders. "it's the marriage isn't it? I'm guessing the weather isn't the only reason your face is as red as a tomato."

I sighed heavily, but I nodded to her. "I can't do it," I admitted quietly. "I can't marry him."

"Why?" Margaery asked, with an optimistic smile on her face. "What's the worst that can happen? I can't say I know him well, but he's just a boy. Compared to the King, Tommen seems to be less of a handful. You're strong, you can make a true name for yourself at his side."

I aggressively shrugged her arms off of me. "I don't want to make a name for myself. Why is it so hard for everyone to understand?" I snapped, slapping a hand across my forehead as I tugged at my bangs in frustration.

"Understand what? Just tell me what's wrong, Astrid. You know I'm always here for you," she said with a sincere smile and a pleading glint in her eyes.

I turned back to face the sea, resting my elbows on the railing as I held my face in my hands. "How do you do it?" I sighed. "How do you just wear a smile when you've got to spend the rest of your life with someone you feel nothing for? I can guarantee you don't love this King, so how can you just pretend everything is okay?"

"You have to work at it. Love takes time. It takes years to build, and one day you'll feel that for the Prince," she said confidently.

"I'm pretty sure I won't," I replied coldly. She sighed, as she rested her hand gently on my shoulder.

"And how do you know that?" Margaery asked frimly. "Can you see the future?" I spared a look in her direction, but as soon as I met her eyes, I simply shook my head and returned to facing forward. "Maybe this is your destiny, and you'll grow old and happy together. Maybe one day you'll look at your children and you'll curse yourself for ever having any doubts. You just need to try to love him. I know it's hard, but I know you, and you never give up."

"It shouldn't be hard," I said defeatedly.

I could see her looking curiously at me out of the corner of my eye. "What do you mean by that?" She exclaimed, tilting her head slightly.

I slowly turned to face her again, dropping one hand to my side, while the other ran its way through my hair to land on the back of my neck. "Loving someone shouldn't be hard."

"I know, but it's how it has to be," she replied, her expression momentarily falling flat.

I vigorously shook my head, "No it's not!"

"Well, either you try to love him, or you'll just end up miserable," Margaery said solemnly. "And I really don't want that for you."

"I can't," I protested, though my voice had seriously lost its edge.

"Can't… Or won't?" She asked, as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Both!" I replied harshly.

"Why, Astrid?"

"Bec…" I started

"…Why can't you just accept this?" She continued

"Because…" I mumbled weakly.

"Why are you so against even the thought of this?" Margaery asked determinedly, prodding deeper in her interrogation.

"Because I…"

"Why won't you at least try?" She asked directly, unflinching in her pursuit of the answer.

"BECAUSE I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" I shrieked, before instantly hiding my face in my hands. All effort to conceal the silent tears failed, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't brush them away fast enough. "I love him, and he's gone," I whimpered. I stood shaking against the railing for a few moments, before a set of arms cradled me from behind.

"Oh Astrid, I'm so sorry," Margaery said softly. I turned gingerly, nestling against her so close all I could see were strands of reddish-brown hair. My heart was beating totally out of sync, and if she let go, I doubt I'd be able to keep my feet. "It's alright. It's alright," she said reassuringly, but nothing could pull me free from the grips of this nightmare. Five minutes we must have stayed there, and all I could do was hold onto her until I was in any state to dare to look up.

"Thank you," I murmured, as I looked up at her through blurry eyes. Once more I rubbed away the tears swimming on the surface, allowing me to see her looking at me with an expression of concern.

She managed to form a warm smile, "There's no need to thank me. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you. But I need you tell me everything. It's the only way I can help you." I nodded silently, and she hooked my arm between hers. "Walk with me." I nodded once more, and slowly we began to make our way back through the gardens. When I was reluctant to start, she simply stopped and turned to me. "Astrid, no matter what you say, I won't think any less of you. I know you're usually strong, and I won't judge you. I would never do that. The fact I've never seen you like this before tells me how much this means to you. I promise I won't do anything but listen," she said openly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before I began to tell her everything. _This is Margaery, there's few people I trust more._

* * *

 _ **Fishlegs**_

The gates opened up ahead of us, and Daenerys walked confidently through them to meet the awaiting slavers. Next to her was Missandei, a translator that was liberated from the masters a few hours ago. With dusky skin and a wreath of russet brown hair, the young woman strolled proudly at the side of the Queen. Behind them both were me, Sir Jorah and Sir Barristan, hands on the hilts of our swords as we headed into certain danger. Slave soldiers of Astapor parted either way as we headed into the main plaza, and onlookers peered at us from perches on top of the walls. A few thousand unsullied were stood motionless, and only their eyes followed us as we walked past. In truth, it truly was a terrifying sight. An army of the greatest warriors in Essos, and yet not a single sound could be heard as we moved across the front of their ranks.

At the far end of the square from where we entered was a wide and shallow ramp. In the direct centre of it stood master Kraznys himself. He stood loungily with an air of smugness surrounding him, as he proudly held the whip in his hand. With a shaven head and a circular beard that hugged his chin, he looked at us as if we were all beneath him. His fine clothes of gold and green rustled in the light breeze, and as the carrier was hauled in behind us, his lips twitched into a crooked smile. We advanced up the ramp, and as the cage was laid to rest on the dusty ground, he began to speak loudly in high Valerian. My father had always taught me the importance of learning, and I had my nose buried in books since I could read, so I could understand most of what he was saying. And none of which seemed to get a welcome reception from the Queen, or anyone else in our party, after Missandei had translated them to the common tongue.

With a somewhat disgruntled look on her face, the Queen slowly turned around and headed for the carrier. I couldn't help the nerves that were slowly starting to rise in my stomach, as she began to unfasten the straps. I know she said that she was going to give him a dragon, but I can't for the life of me work out her plan. We're in a city full of enemies, and there's less than half a dozen of us here. Sir Jorah was looking on, and his face showed only concern. I stole another glance back at the Queen, just as everything went silent. Even the faint murmurings from the crowd died down instantly, as a hissing sound echoed through the thin material walls of the crate. Daenerys paused for a second, but moments later she fully lowered the front. And out it came... a dragon.

I had to blink myself back to the real world, as for a second I was completely zoned out from reality. _A dragon. A living, breathing dragon. How?_ _How is this possible?_ I could only stare at it, its scales of midnight black from head to tail, with faint flashes of red across its underside. While letting out a high pitched roar, it padded forwards, and then spread its wings and ascended into the sky above the Queen's head. I simply watched in awe, as it rose higher and higher, only stopped at its peak by the chain locked around one of its ankles. Daenerys held the other end with a firm grasp, her face emotionless, as she stared intently at the master. I finally managed to avert my eyes from the creature of legend, to see the master practically licking his lips in anticipation. It was only then I realised the full cost of what this trade meant. _No. You can't let these slavers have a dragon. All they'll do is use it to destroy more homes and families and throw more people into their vile system._ I wanted to protest, but it wasn't my place to question the Queen so I bit my lip. _I really hope this isn't the actual plan._

Despite my fears, all I could do was stand and watch as she strolled forward and handed the reigns of the dragon into master Kraznys' hands. He all but snatched at the chain, and thrust the whip into her hand a moment later.

"Is it done, then? They belong to me?" Daenerys asked calmly. The master spoke distastefully, and as Missandei went to translate, he rudely cut her off. He tried to dismiss the Queen quickly, as he was using all his strength to try to control the dragon that was struggling viciously to be free. The chain rattled and shook, as it fought with all its strength to escape, but he held it firm.

"It is done. You hold the whip," Missandei told the Queen coolly, ignoring the actual translation of 'the bitch has her army.'

With a face as cold as ice, Daenerys turned her back on the master and her dragon, and headed down the ramp towards the army she had just paid for at such a high cost. The mythical beast screeched frantically, struggling with all its might to follow her, but the master's grip on the leash only grew stronger. The Queen kept her eyes forward, heading closer and closer to the front line of men. With a voice firm and loud, she commanded the legions of the unsullied to march forward. Without even a moment to brink, they followed her order, and in perfect unison they strode forward. And when she told them to stop, they stopped, and the heavy sound of a thousand spears sinking into the dirt at once left the entire city frozen in silence. Tension hung in the air, and only the pained squeals of the dragon could be heard as everyone stood completely still.

"Tell the bitch her beast won't come," the master growled angrily in valerian. Instantly the Queen snapped her head around to face him, a steadfast look on her face and a fire in her eyes.

"A dragon is not a slave," she declared loudly in the master's own language, surprising everyone that was close enough to hear. _She sure is full of surprises, to say the very least._

"You speak Valerian?" Master Kraznys asked in shock, now having to having on with both hands just to keep hold of his prize.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of old Valeria," she replied resolutely. "Valyrian is my mother tongue." The master could only watch on, and I instinctively reached for my sword. Quickly spinning back around to her army, she rose the whip firmly in one hand. "UNSULLIED!" The men all slammed their spears into the ground once more, and every eye in Astapor must have been on her. "SLAY THE MASTERS! SLAY THE SOLDIERS! SLAY EVERY MAN WHO HOLDS A WHIP! BUT HARM NO CHILD! STRIKE THE CHAINS OFF ANY SLAVE YOU SEE!"

I ripped my sword free of its sheath, as the two knights next to me did the same. Within moments, the first tip of a spear had plunged through a master's back, leaving the golden robes stained red as he fell forward clutching his heart. All around the masters began to suffer the same fate, and though part of me was appalled at what was going on, I only had to remind myself of the atrocities these men have committed to know that this was probably the justice they deserved. I've seen the half-naked slaves hanging on crosses and left to die. I've seen them mutilate these very soldiers just for a demonstration. I've heard about how the masters forced boys to kill a new-born baby to prove he has no weakness and become a soldier in the unsullied ranks. _'The good masters of Astapor,' they are called, I've never heard such hypocrisy in my life._ The masters did this, and the masters are now paying for it.

"KILL HER! KILL HER!" Came for panicked, enraged cries of master Kraznys. His forehead was crinkled with wrinkles in his sheer terror, and pure fear was the only emotion his eyes showed.

My eyes trailed back to the Queen, who turned back to face the man. She kept her flat expression, and she seemed to be in complete control. She allowed one look up towards the dragon, and with a firm voice she called out, "DRACARYS!"

I immediately saw Sir Jorah's head snap around towards the master, as if he knew something no-one else did. When I quickly followed suit, I only had a fraction's notice to see the dragon hovering deliberately over the master. Before I could blink, a column of flame burst out of its mouth, engulfing the man in a torrent of fire that hailed down upon him. I could almost feel my dinner rising up my throat, but I swallowed it back down, and diverted my eyes away. The master's loud wails echoed all around, until the burning heat of the dragon's flame silenced him for good.

A half-dozen of slave soldiers lunged clumsily towards us, but the three of us managed to dispatch them before they even got close to the Queen. Sir Barristan was just as skilled as I heard from the stories Dad had told me, and even at his age, the soldiers didn't stand a chance. Sir Jorah performed better than I expected, and together we finished off the final soldier. All around, the masters were dying like flies. Centuries of brutality and heinous crimes had been repaid in mere moments. The unsullied swept through the plaza like a black plague, cutting down anything in its way. A few more men tried to attack us, but after their initial wave, no more soldiers opposed us. _Why die fighting for a master who wouldn't die for you? Not that many of them had any masters at all now._ The dragon aimed its flame downward, melting off its shackles, before it took to the sky. The banners of the masters were set ablaze, and then anyone who came anywhere close to the Queen met the same fate as Master Kraznys. The fire painted the sky orange, until black smoke bellowed up to meet it. Slowly, the clanging of metal began to die down, leaving only the crackling of fire behind as the only sound. Almost as quickly as it had started, it was over. Astapor is ours. Slavery will exist here no more.

And just like when I had saved Jon, and then when I had rescued Eret, I knew this had to be done. There are so many evils in this world, and in one lifetime it is impossible to stop them all. _But this was a start. Imagine when the dragon grows larger, then we might actually stand a chance against the white walkers._ With my thoughts still a bit all over the place, and doing all I could to justify what just happened, I walked silently through the streets of Astapor. _It had to be done. This place can now be better. It can grow and be prosperous. A few hundred had to die so thousands can prosper._ I kept moving until I was outside the gates, where the two other knights were waiting to meet me. The unsullied had once more formed up into their legions, this time outside of the walls, and Daenerys was walking briskly through the middle of them. In a swift movement, she lifted herself into the saddle of her white horse, and began to call out once more to the men.

"UNSULLIED! YOU HAVE BEEN SLAVES ALL YOUR LIFE. TODAY YOU ARE FREE. ANY MAN WHO WISHES TO LEAVE, MAY LEAVE; AND NO-ONE WILL HARM HIM. I GIVE YOU MY WORD. WILL YOU FIGHT FOR ME? AS FREE MEN?" She spoke out with confidence, a self-assurance that I had rarely seen before, and now I knew my decision was the right one. A tense silence followed her words, but then came the rhythmic beating of spears against the ground. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. As one, the entire army began to follow suite, pledging their loyalty. With eight thousand men with us, and a liberated city behind us, we began to march away from Astapor. The Queen dumped the whip into the dirt where it belonged, and I could sit proudly on my horse knowing I made the right decision. _Maybe she isn't perfect, and maybe she won't become the ruler of Westeros, but she is the best choice. She is my choice. She is my Queen._


	62. Bits and pieces

**A Son of Ice and Fire**

 **A/N: I really have no excuse for leaving it this long, it's just I know the mammoth task I have ahead of me and I've been putting it off. The responses to the 1** **st** **/3** **rd** **person discussion were almost 50/50 so I'm pretty sure I'm going to go ahead with the (sort of) rewrite for the story. This chapter was going to be the first time I did a first person for a GOT character, but it'll still work in this format. This is a tester more than anything, but I can tell already that I'll enjoy writing in this style far more than before.**

 **To clarify, anything in italics is the thoughts of a character, so this way I can still include a lot of first person aspects. I will try to post one new chapter at least once every 1/2 weeks while I'm going through and changing the previous 61, so I hope you stick with it while I get it all converted.**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Bits and pieces**

 _ **Margaery**_

"And you heard him say that?" Margaery asked cautiously, as they continued to stroll through the expansive gardens of the Red Keep. Astrid nodded glumly, without even making a sound. "Are you sure?" Margaery followed up softly. Astrid nodded again, trying her best to maintain a straight face, but the cracks were beginning to show. "And that was the last time you saw him?" For a third time, Astrid's only response was a single movement of the head down and then back up. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say." _What can I say?_ Margaery asked herself, t _he last person I ever thought I'd be having a conversation like this with is Astrid._

"There's nothing to say," Astrid sighed.

"Did you tell him?" Margaery asked, and just by Astrid's reaction she regretted it almost instantly. Astrid's eyebrows narrowed sharply and her eyes were dull and sharp, without even the slightest sparkle.

"No," she responded bluntly. "When he said he loved me, I just stood there frozen. I didn't believe it. I mean, who could possibly love me? I'm impulsive, hot-headed, violent…"

"…Beautiful, intelligent, talented, confident. Must I go on?" Margaery smirked.

Astrid shrugged off the comments and just continued, "I didn't know for sure how I felt before, but when he said it, everything just clicked into place. I tried to turn back to him. I did. But the fucking stupid bell was ringing and I… I tried, but it was too late," she stuttered. "By the time it had finished, he was gone."

"And then?" Margaery enquired.

"Then we left… and he didn't. That's all I know," Astrid blurted out defensively. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, and Margaery stole a few glances across, still struggling to get her head around it all. Astrid was dragging her feet, and Margaery couldn't look at her for long before the feelings of guilt were too strong. _I'm sorry Astrid, I never meant to hurt you like this,_ Margaery thought sadly, mulling over how her own actions had only made her friend's situation so much worse _._

They continued to advance through until they were at the small pavilion in the heart of the gardens. It was a finely decorated open building, with a few chairs and tables inside to sit and admire the scenery. The roof was a welcome break from the constant sun, and Margaery could clearly see the layers Astrid were wearing were taking a toll. Margaery slowly led her towards it, and quickly noticed that the dozen or so seats were all vacant, except for one. As they began to approach, all either could see was a young lady staring out to sea, her long red hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back.

Upon hearing us come closer, the girl quickly swivelled on the chair, and her face lit up. "Lady Margaery," she said with a beaming smile, as she offered an elegant curtsey.

"Sansa!" Margaery replied cheerfully, with a smile to match. "I knew you'd be out here on a day as beautiful as this." Sansa nodded happily, and then her eyes turned towards the blonde stranger. Margaery pulled Astrid closer, and then turned back to the northern Lady, "Sansa Stark, meet Astrid Hofferson."

Sansa took a step forward and greeted Astrid welcomingly, and the latter went to the effort of returning the gesture, despite all the things she was fighting with. After a few pleasantries, the three of them took their seats and just began to talk. Idle chit-chat more than anything, but thoughtless conversation was probably what Astrid needed more than anything. But as time ticked by, it still did little to make her feel better. Even under the shelter, the heat was sweltering and in more ways than one, Astrid couldn't wait for the winter to come.

They simply sat there for hours, speaking freely and somewhat enjoying each other's company. A few touchy subjects were brought up, but they were quickly swept under the rug to keep the atmosphere innocent. Astrid and Sansa seemed to be getting on well, but Margaery could tell by the one word responses and lack of her unmissable biting tongue that her best friend wasn't fully here. _Not in mind anyway._

"So, are you going to be staying in the capital?" Sansa asked Astrid.

"Huh?" She responded. "Oh, yeah, I suppose. It's not like there's anywhere else I can go."

"You don't sound happy?" Sansa pressed her, "I couldn't wait to leave home for the capital."

"I was once like that, but too much has happened. Not everyone wants to give up all they love to marry some stupid Prince," Astrid scowled, and I could see her anger levels rising. _Sansa please stop. You don't want to set her off,_ Margaery pleaded internally.

"But you'll be a Princess," Sansa continued, "doesn't that excite you?"

"No," was the blunt response. _Please stop, Sansa._

"Really?" Sansa asked in surprise.

"Really," Astrid responded with an edge so sharp it could slice through valerian steel. Thankfully the younger Lady picked up on it that time, and left it alone. _Today would not be a good day to get on Astrid's wrong side._

"So," Margaery started, trying to ease the tension, "new axe?" Astrid looked over and the faintest smile ghosted over her lips. She reached one hand behind her back and then whipped the blade over her shoulder, laying it carefully on the table in the middle of them. "May I?" Margaery asked her, and Astrid responded with a somewhat nervous nod. Slowly lifting it from the table, Margaery was captivated by it.

Margaery scanned meticulously over the weapon, and she squinted to read the engraving across each blade. She had to admit that there was a definite beauty about the way the metal curved just in the right place, and there was a clear effort put into all the finer details. Astrid's eyes followed it's every movement, as if it was her baby in Margaery's arms, and when it did eventually get returned back to its owner, a wave a relief crashed over her. "When did you get it?" Margaery asked, looking across to Astrid.

"It was a gift… from someone very special," she answered hesitantly. A slight flicker could be seen in her eyes, and Margaery knew she didn't even have to ask. Sansa, on the other hand, was clearly oblivious.

"From who?" She asked innocently.

"Someone no longer with us," was the cold response, leaving Sansa open-mouthed and looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Sansa apologised quickly, and all Astrid did was look up at her and nod once. A cold silence followed and it was Margaery who first attempted to break the icy tension and lighten the mood.

"So, Astrid, have you got any funny stories to tell us about your travels?" She asked graciously. "I'm sure Sansa would love to hear about your travels up to the north."

Sansa eagerly leaned forward, "you went to the north?" She asked excitedly, and Astrid's lips twisted into a thin smile.

"Yeah, I love it there," Astrid admitted, her grin growing wider. "The weather, the culture, the people. I didn't want to leave."

"Did you go to Winterfell? Did you see my brothers or my mother? My sister maybe? Are they okay?" Sansa interrogated, inching closer and closer towards the edge of her seat.

Astrid sighed and shook her head. "I didn't I'm afraid, but I was close, and I do know that your brother had been doing well. Either way, I just hope this war ends soon."

"Don't we all," Margaery exclaimed, but it didn't stop Sansa's bubbling desire for answers.

"Close? What do you mean close?" She asked, eyes fixed on Astrid.

Astrid looked across to Margaery, unsure of how much to divulge, but the Queen-to-be's smile was enough for Astrid to be confident enough to continue. "I was at Dragon's edge for a good few months," Astrid told her, catching Sansa by surprise.

"Dragon's edge? Why were you there?" Sansa questioned Astrid.

"Same as you," Margaery answered her instead, "Sansa, you went South to forge a union, Astrid went North."

"Union? As in marriage? To who, Lord Stoick?" Sansa pressed on, making Astrid scrunch her nose up in disgust.

"Not Stoick, it was Hiccup," Astrid sighed.

"Oh Gods," Sansa mumbled, "Guess we both had a lucky escape."

"Lucky escape?" Astrid snapped, her upper lip curling as she glared coldly at the other lady. "Why the hell would you say that?"

Sansa couldn't meet Astrid's eyes, and she shifted nervously in her seat. She was doing everything to avoid answering the question, but Astrid's glare was unceasing. "Well, umm, my mother always told me that he was of bad blood," was the eventual weak response.

"BAD BLOOD? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Astrid growled, almost knocking her chair backwards as she jumped to her feet. She curled her fist and stood menacingly over Sansa, making it impossible for the redhead to look elsewhere.

"Well, do you know who his mother is?" Sansa squeaked out, her eyes showing pure terror. Margaery attempted to get in the way, but Astrid's almost murderous glower kept her seated.

"Yes, I know full well who his mother is," Astrid stated firmly. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"'A Targaryen can never be trusted,' is what my mother taught me." Sansa replied unflinchingly, to the evident contempt of the blonde stood over her.

"Your mother clearly didn't teach to learn when to shut that mouth of yours," Astrid spat bitterly through grated teeth, as she cracked her knuckles. "One more word and I'll shut it for you. Permanently."

"Ladies, calm down." Margaery cut in again. She tried to break Astrid's hardened expression with a warm smile, but it was of no use. In the end, she reverted to simply putting herself between to the two butting women, but she knew she couldn't stop Astrid if Sansa continued to push her.

"No, I will not calm down," Astrid replied sharply, looking disgustedly down at the arm Margaery was using to keep her back. "If this bitch thinks she can insult him after everything he's done, then she's very much mistaken."

"Astrid, enough!" Margaery demanded, and her edged tone did temporarily get the message across. Astrid had rarely heard her raise her voice before, and she had never been spoken to like that, but the respite for Sansa was only momentary.

"No, come on, Lady Sansa, let's hear more," Astrid encouraged her. "Anything else you want to get off your chest." All Sansa could do was look pleadingly towards Margaery, but nothing she could say could possibly break the tension that hung in the air. Sansa stared up at the scowl addressed directly to her and she pressed herself as far back into her chair as she could. A quick shake of the head was all the petrified girl could produce, but that could do little to quell the anger that had been aroused inside Astrid.

Astrid almost barged past both of them as she attempted to get as far away as possible, but Margaery caught her arm after a few long paces. "Will you be alright?" Margaery asked cautiously, keeping her voice quiet enough only Astrid could hear.

"I'm fine," Astrid huffed, "Honestly, I'm okay." But by her voice, Margaery knew there wasn't anything to suggest Astrid was either 'fine' or 'okay'. "I just need to go for a walk," Astrid declared shakenly, heading off immediately, and it took everything Margaery had to resist the urge to follow her.

Once she was out of sight, Margaery sighed heavily and turned back to walk towards Sansa. "Why did you do that? Why did you provoke her?" Margaery grilled her, just when Sansa thought she was out of the woods.

"I... I… I didn't know. I… I'm sorry," Sansa quivered. "Is… is that n… normal for her?"

"No," Margaery sighed again, as she took Sansa's hand in an attempt to calm her down. _Poor, sweet child, only a fool would make an enemy of Astrid,_ Margaery thought sadly. "She's had a tough few months. Please, whatever you do, don't upset her anymore. She'll hate me for telling you this, but I have never seen her this… fragile, before. I've known her almost all of my life, but this is new for me. An Astrid that wears her heart on her sleeve is far more dangerous than you could know."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Astrid still hadn't returned and Margaery felt it to be her responsibility to be the one to go after her. She had gone to Astrid's father suggesting the betrothal to the Prince, and now the weight of that choice was burning a hole inside of her. She knew Astrid would hate it, she knew it wasn't what Astrid wanted, and yet Margaery had only done it to keep her friend at her side. They would then be that close they would almost be sisters, with no more having to wait months between visits. Even with the wedding and all that involved, Margaery thought that if Astrid had her there, they could get through it all together. Now she really didn't know if that would be enough. She couldn't help thinking that if Astrid found out, she would be hated by her for the rest of her days.

Although Margaery thought it best to go after Astrid alone, Sansa almost begged to join her. The girl had practically been alone since her father's death and Margaery had quickly become the closest thing to a friend she had. It was obvious how immature and naïve the young Stark still was, and although she let Sansa tag along, Margaery really didn't know if it was a good idea to put the two of them together again. Sansa had grown up believing in fairy-tales, fair maidens and handsome princes coming to whisk you away, but Astrid had never once bought into such shallow concepts. Margaery just prayed silently that somehow they could work it out, because Astrid needed friendly faces now more than ever.

Astrid hadn't gone far, and all she wanted was to be alone. Sitting on the wall, she swung her legs freely, as if the immense drop infront of her wasn't even there. One slip or stray gust of wind and she would meet the jagged rocks below, but it was only the refreshing breeze that was able keeping her sane. She just hoped she would be in her right mind long enough to keep up this façade. She wanted to be a soldier, a warrior that would run head first into battle like her brother, but this world had all but beaten those desires down. For all she had done to make herself otherwise, she was now what she hated most - a princess in a high tower whose only job is to look pretty and bear children for her powerful husband.

It took a few minutes for Margaery to find her, but when she did, she found Astrid clutching something in her palm. With a raised hand to stop Sansa following, she tentatively tiptoed towards the girl on the ledge. "Astrid," she called out softy. Even like this, Margaery didn't doubt Astrid's instincts, and the last thing she wanted was for her friend to see her as a threat. But Astrid's failure to respond only made Margaery feel worse. With all her heart she hoped there was still had some fight left in her, but deep down, the feeling she had broken Astrid's spirit beyond repair was only growing stronger.

All the way until she was mere feet away, Margaery called out to her, but it was as if Astrid didn't even hear. Even as her shoulder was touched, there was no reaction other than a quick closing of one hand over the other. Astrid's tendency to seek out danger had always been fascinating to Margaery, but sitting here like this is nothing but reckless. If someone meaning to do her harm had found Astrid here first, it could have been so easy to make her disappear. Yet her only instinct had only been to protect the thing in her hands and not her own life. Seeing that only confirmed Margaery's suspicions. That even though Astrid's body was still firmly planted on the wall, her mind had already jumped.

All the lessons, all the advice, all the experience Margaery had, and now it seemed to all be for nought. She'd been taught to read people, to know what they think and feel, and how to act upon it, but now she was going to have to learn all over again. One Astrid Hofferson had gone north and another one had come back in her place. Now Margaery would have find out how to get through to her, and find out quick. She knew King's Landing would tear Astrid apart if she wasn't there to help her through it, and she pledged to herself that, whatever happens, they would get through it together.

When Margaery placed her hand on top of Astrid's, the blonde immediately tried to rip hers away. "Astrid, please," Margaery pleaded. "I can't help you if you don't show me."

"You can't help me, though, can you?" Astrid remarked bitterly, turning to face her. She saw Sansa peering on from a distance and shook her head before she looked back to Margaery "Please just leave me alone. Go and have fun with your little puppet over there."

"Come on, there's no need for that," Margaery said gravely. "She's suffered almost as much, if not more, than you have. Don't blame her just because you're hurting. She's been ripped away from her home as well."

"No she hasn't. She chose to leave her family behind to become a Queen, just like you" Astrid growled, before she swung her legs around and stood up to meet Margaery face to face. "You see, that's the difference between us. You couldn't wait to call this place home, but I'd rather die than stay here!"

"Don't say that," Margaery replied timidly, backing away a step.

"Why? Why shouldn't I say that?" Astrid asked, glaring directly at Margaery while closing the distance. "Are you afraid someone will hear, a little spy that will go spilling all our secrets back to its master. Or just because it's the truth, if that concept even exists in the capital. Either way, I don't care. They'll have to physically drag me to the sept to ever get me married in this vile city, and even then I'll be kicking and screaming the whole way."

"Astrid, you know-"

"-All I know is my life has been turned upside down," Astrid cut her off. "I don't need you or that naïve little girl telling me what a great opportunity I have and that I should be honoured to marry the King's brother. It's not an honour, it's a prison."

"Then it looks like we're cellmates," Margaery said softly, and Astrid, even as tense as she was, couldn't stop the cheerless laugh that barely escaped her lips. "Please, we're in this together. Let me help." Margaery took a step forward, taking Astrid's hand again. This time the resistance was lessened, only slightly, but it was still an improvement, and Margaery used this to move closer still. "May I?" She asked nervously, as her fingers began to unwind Astrid's closed fist.

Regretting it as soon as she allowed it to happen, Astrid watched as Margaery slowly peeled her fingers away to reveal that familiar folded sheet of paper in her palm. Now with severe signs of wear and tear, the tattered drawing looked far from pristine, but Astrid still treasured it as she did the day she found it on that pillow all that time ago. Even though she knew it was safe in Margaery's hands, it still felt distinctly wrong to let go of it after keeping it close for so long. It made her feel even more open, more vulnerable, and she could do nothing to close herself back up.

With as much care as she could, Margaery tenderly unravelled it, fearing that the slightest pull in the wrong place would make the fine paper crumble in her hands. Beneath the creases and the crinkles on the surface was a sketch that Margaery found difficult to find a single imperfection. There was no attempt to draw Astrid as something she's not, it just perfectly showed the young woman she had prided herself on being. It was the Astrid that Margaery had grown up with, not the shadow stood before her right now.

Astrid noticed the shy figure slowly inching closer and made sure to keep prodding Sansa with piercing glares every time she could afford to take her eyes away from the drawing. Sansa, meanwhile, was a complete loss on what to do, but she knew she needed to do something quick to remain in Margaery's good books. Her possible marriage to Loras was entirely dependent on Margaery, and she had to make amends to make sure that went ahead. Her life had been a complete cycle of turmoil and pain since Joffrey took the throne, she needed this escape more than anyone. She needed this escape to Highgarden, and having Astrid at odds with her would be impede proceedings.

So Sansa continued to approach, trying to ease the icy Hofferson stare with gentle smiles but to no avail. Even when the blonde's eyes were elsewhere, Sansa felt like she was always in the crosshairs. "Lady Astrid," she started out, her voice barely a whisper. "I just want to apologise. I was being stupid and selfish and rude and I'm so sorry if I said something out of place. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Astrid eyed Sansa suspiciously, but she let her shoulders drop as she nodded once in acceptance, even though the Stark girl was far from forgiven. The scornful words about Hiccup and Valka had really stuck with Astrid, and there was no way she would trust the girl with anything, especially Hiccup's drawing. She immediately went to take it back, but her lunge made Margaery jump backwards and the paper slipped its way through both of their fingers.

Astrid immediately dove after it, as the sheet wafted away from her, but the wind made it practically impossible to catch in mid-air. Her eyes followed it to the ground, where she could see the other lady heading straight for it. _No. No. No._ Astrid panicked, fearing she was too late, as she dropped to her knees and stretched out towards it. But as the drawing landed face down, she felt the edge within her fingertips and it filled her with instant relief. She closed her eyes and went to bring it to her chest, only to feel a slight pull on the other end and then the unforgettable sound of the tearing.

Astrid opened her eyes to see Sansa clutching at the other part of her drawing and she let out a loud gasping breath. She looked at the other girl in horror, and then back down to the sketch that now had half of her own face missing. The damage wasn't a small tear that could be glossed over, the sheet was in two clear separate pieces and Astrid's hand began to shake, first in shock, and then in anger. Margaery just stood there motionless, and knowing Astrid, she really began to fear for Sansa's safety.

"Sansa, go now!" Margaery ordered her, but Sansa didn't have time to react before Astrid leapt to her feet and snatched the half she was holding out of her hand.

Astrid's eyes were almost glassy as she shakenly tried to put the pieces back together, but it had been tainted beyond repair. With her hand rocking, she tried to fold it the best she could, and then she tucked it away into the pouch on her waist. She knew Sansa had no idea of its importance, or its true value to her. She knew what had happened was just an unfortunate accident. She even knew that acting on it wouldn't make her feel better in the slightest. But none of that mattered as she raised her hand and struck out. In one swift swipe, her palm collided with the girl's cheek with enough force to knock Sansa to the ground.

And without even a second look at the cowering figure, Astrid stormed past her and sprinted away as fast as she could. And as she ran, all she could think was if she should keep running. If she should run and run until she was far enough away that no-one knew her name. Then she would have no duties, no responsibilities, no restraints. She could be free. Margaery watched her go, at a complete loss for words, before she headed over to pick up the trembling Sansa. She tried to comfort the girl again, but right now she was far more concerned for Sansa's attacker. She knew for sure that if it kept up like this, Astrid wouldn't survive a week in the capital.


	63. UPDATE

UPDATE

No, I am not dead, and no, I am not quitting this story. I've just had an absolute ton of stuff on in the last month and writing has had to take a back seat I'm afraid. A holiday, moving into my new house, revising for resits, catching up with old friends I haven't seen since school; these are just a few of the things I'm dealing with, so I hope you can have a little bit of patience with me in the meantime. Any time I get, I will be finishing my 3 part Westworld Hiccstrid story, and Chapter 2 of that will be out soon. In approx. three weeks, my resits should be done and things should calm back down, and then the uploads will be far more consistent. I will try to have at least on chapter written for my ASOIAF fic & my EOTS fic before then, but work has to come first. It's nice to know people enjoy my stories enough to want me to update, and I will.

I have decided that I will just keep this story first person. I may go through and neaten up the writing for the first season, but after switching the first three to third person, I know i can't do the rest. I will alter chapter 62 back to 1st and the rest will continue in that format. Sorry for messing you all around, I jut wasn't sure what direction I wanted it to take. I already have the rest of S3 & most of S4 planned out, so I'm not out of ideas, it's just this is becoming increasingly time dependent to write. Trust me, I will get back to more regular uploads, just give me a month to sort my life out first XD


End file.
